Always - Draco Malfoy
by Hannah2208
Summary: Hannah Weasley, first born girl and also twin to Ron gets put into something completely different than the rest of her family. What happens when her and Draco have more in common then he has ever thought about, what happens when a blood traitor changes a Malfoy. Can she help the trio defeat Voldemort with her own story? Years 1-8
1. Chapter 1- (Year 1)

_Chapter 1 – The Beginning_  
Hannah's P.O.V.

We entered Diagon Alley, it was everything the twins had told me about, the excitement , the joy and the happiness spread across the kids faces, they must be getting there things for Hogwarts just like me and Ronald.  
I smile spread across my face I couldn't wait to explore, I could see all different types of shops down the alley my eyes rolling over to the nimbus 2000, it had always been a dream of mine to play quidditch, Fred and George was on the Gryffindor team which I think secretly got me into it, ever since I remember going to the hospital wing in Hogwarts with mum because of Fred, it always had a fun but uncertain feeling because you never knew if this was going to end brilliantly, or …..

Hello there! I'm Hannah and I am the younger twin of my brother Ronald and me. I am around an hour after Ron which just so happened to make it to a different day so his birthday is February 3rd whereas mine is the 4th, Typical really.. Where as my siblings had the typical ginger Weasley hair, mine was a lot darker. More chestnut brown. Something that only got darker as I grew.  
When you talk about me and Ron you wouldn't in a million years think we were related where he is more in the direction of my brothers being pranksters and overall cheeky which I'm pretty sure is from my dad, and his love for the muggle community. However I am a lot like my mother, bit of a book worm, smart, intelligent, I cared about passing all of my exams as well as getting a good education however I still could understand a joke and join in on the laughter from my brothers.

-I couldn't take it anymore I was too excited, I grabbed Ron's hand who was currently gawping still at the nimbus 2000 with other boys who looked around the same age as us. We were first year's students at Hogwarts well about to start more truly. I needed to get my uniform whereas Ron had hand me downs from my brothers something I liked about being the first born girl of the family, I just felt sorry for Ginny, goodness knows if mum will do the same this as she as with me but I suppose all the good things I have done for mum has paid off. Mum said I could have her old uniform but when she got it down it was to warn and obviously the uniform had changed.  
I ran into the clothing shop Ron following close behind as the lady walked up to me, my mum actually gave me in my eyes a lot of money and to make sure things like my jacket was big enough so it can last me. An elderly women walked over to me with a measuring tape in her hand.

'How may I help you 'she asked, I smiled taking in the shop there was so much I needed to get.

We walked out the shop an hour later followed by two bags of large cloths that consisted of, 2 skirts , 5 blouses , 2 jumpers , 2 cardigans , 1 blazer/jacket that was baggy to say the least as well as 2 ties. I smiled it was successful, I looked behind me Ron was carrying the two bags,

'Remind me why I'm the one carrying these 'said Ron as we crossed the street towards-

'And where are we going 'he said annoyed I was slightly speeding up to the next shop.

'Don't you want your wand? '

I asked turning back and giggling, now Ron was Excited.

We were here standing outside Ollivanders a huge smile spread across both of our faces. I was surprised when mum said me and Ron were able to get new wands, money was tight especially at the start of the school year, Ron and me both felt bad about using the money but the other wands we had tried didn't exactly work with us, one shot a hole through dads ear. He personally then gave us the money. This and getting my animal was the thing I was most excited about. It was the key to unlock a true wizard and witch and show what they were capable of I thought personally.  
We walked into the shop, it was a very old shop which started to quickly give me an itchy cough, the appearance was in my eyes a bit off putting it scared me almost it was so dark in there, a bad dark that was what gave me a bad feeling in my gut.  
A man jumper round the corner making me and Ron jump from our skin, they both already knew was Ollivander. He smiled.

' Just as I though it was the last of the Weasley's last year , another two ' he said placing his hands on the table in front of us.

I wasn't sure the emotion he was putting with that but I just ignored him.

'We have a little sister also, you'll being seeing her next year' I replied. He had a blank expression on his face and just smiled.

'Well let's get you two your wands, I know just the ones' he said running off to the back room. I looked at Ron taking in a breath. He came back with two different ones he gave us them and we took them out.

'Well don't just stand there, give them a go' he said clapping his hands.  
I swirled it around in my hand as the light bulb above us exploded my jaw clenching. Ron looked surprised as he hadn't even took his out the box yet.

'I am so sorry' I said, not believing what I just done.

' it's my fault, switch over , this one has a more elegant move with it which I have found you also have with your hands which to Mr Weasley is a bit more rough shall I say' he said. I chuckled as we switched.

We moved it around our hands, it was so comfortable, and I somehow managed to create a light at the end of my wand something Ollivander was surprised by. Ron laughed his one didn't do anything which is what was meant to happen.

'I have only ever sold that wand to one other person Miss Weasley, and she was one of the greatest which's I ever knew, shame he had to change her' said Ollivander,

'Not like all the other Weasley's who are fine with the rough, simple and cheapest one' he said looking down slightly. It wasn't any different to us we were used to it by now, yes we didn't have much money but what we had we used.

'Who 'I asked putting the wand down into the packet.

'Ah now that is something you will have to wait and find out, time will eventually tell'. He said staring at me. I looked back, I opened my pocket and got the money out. Ron and I walked out the Store quickly.

'Bloody Hell he gave me the creeps' said Ron crossing the street to the pet shop it was closing now i had to quickly get something.

'He knew something, I just don't know what' I said entering the pet shop.  
'Well anyway look at you sis, now like dads said you might just be the breakthrough of this family' replied Ron. I smiled, I kind of hoped I was.

I ran to the back of the shop, I smiled they still had many kittens left. The shop was filled of owls, rats, kittens everything, you could possibly have. I smiled I knew what I wanted, a silver tabby or possibly a seal point Siamese. I looked around they were all so cute, I heard Ron sign, as the owner came over to me. I told him I wanted a boy and he pointed out them all out I had chosen in about 5 minutes, I picked a Grey tabby Kitten who was only 7 Weeks old, I would name him Simba. I got a crate and put him into it and paid.

' He isn't to bad I guess' said Ron as I just chuckled as I went to leave the store it opened from the other side to reveal a young boy with pure Blonde hair.  
He stood at the door, waiting for someone when i walked over, leaving Ron to look at the Rats he had his eyes on.

'Hi I'm Draco 'I smiled, I could feel a blush appearing of my cheeks. I smiled at him,

'I'm Hannah 'I replied, he smiled,

'Is it your fist year at Hogwarts to' he asked, I nodded.

'Same 'he replied just as a tool man with the same blonde hair came along from the checkout with a bird in his hand,

'Come along' he said to Draco. He looked like his dad with the same pure blonde hair, but this time he looked cruel. I smiled to him as he left the shop. Just as Ron came to my side. Draco looked like he was hiding something, like he was putting up a fight for something. I wondered about it in my head just as Ron dragged me out the store. But I still has one main thing on my mind from today,

 __

 _I really couldn't wait to start Hogwarts_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – First Time for everything_

 _Hannah's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes, Sunday morning it was finally the day we would be on our way to Hogwarts, after all the counting down the weeks, days, hours and minutes it was finally here. There was no word to describe what I was feeling right now. I ran out of bed as Ginny started to stir, I ran over to my trunk, I had packed most of everything I owned in this I was surprised there was room. I shut the lid tight as mum came into our room smiling at how excited I was.

'Right poppet, get dressed and daddy will bring this down were leaving in an hour, you too sweetheart, now hurry breakfast is on the table, and I want you to actually eat something before the boys take it all' said my mum, moving her arms as she walked out our room as Ginny groaned in the bed. I smiled, running into the bathroom I was changed into my black converse black highwaisted jeans and long sleeve grey roll neck.

I ran into my room to see Ginny already dressed, I quickly brush my hair, it was darker than the other more brown then ginger some people wouldn't say it was ginger at all really, it was the main thing people noticed out of our family, and I was the only one with darker hair. However it still had a red shine to it but only in the light.  
I applied some lipgloss before dad came into the room.

'It's finally the day' he said, knowing how excited I had been the last week. I laughed as I ran over to him as his picked me up and span me in the air, flooding into fits of laughter as he started to tickle me on my sides. Ginny looked annoyed she on the other hand didn't really care like I did, saying that she wasn't going to Hogwarts till next year. He put me down and picked up my trunk,

'Cheer up Ginny it be you this time next year and besides now you have this room all to yourself' said dad. Now that was something I knew Ginny couldn't help but smile about.

And with that we all walked down stairs. Obvious to my surprise all the boys and now dad was sat around the rectangle table eating my mum's famous fry up. Percy came running over to the table grabbing a slice of toast and back up the stairs.

'What's he doing?' my mum said annoyed.

'Packing for us' replied Fred and George. Mum looked at them.

'I'm not even going to ask, but you shouldn't let your brother do your packing. He's got a very busy year ahead of him!' said my mum hands up and walking back into the kitchen.  
Ron too busy stuffing his face with bacon to know that anything had happened.

'How come you win at every bet' I asked sitting down, really thinking about this now, it was most peculiar.

'I would like to know this to 'replied Percy carrying Fred's trunk.

'You know we would tell you if we could but we are sworn to secrecy 'Said Fred and George.  
I gave them a blank expression as Percy walked back upstairs to get George's trunk.

'You say that all the time though when we asked you any bloody question, magic isn't just about using it for your own personal luck' I said. As mum nodded in agreement.

'Very well said dear' she said taking the empty plates.

Fred and George gave me a glare,

'However there has got to be something you guys can do to make me and Ron remember our first day of Hogwarts' I added smirking slightly.

Fred and George grinned at each other,

'You ask and you shall receive sister 'Replied Fred, as mum now shook her head at me and dad laughed lightly.

' Just don't do what you did last time- I never knew how daunting it could be so see your own brothers fail at the Clothing-animating spell, just to see that instead of the others, you actually managed to remove your own cloths and control them, i have never heard girls scream so much in horror ' Said Percy bringing his own trunk down and sitting down. This was one of the main things I loved seeing what the twins could do because sometimes they failed, yes it was probably most embarrassing for them but as their younger sister it couldn't make me not laugh so much.

'Right enough of this nonsense it's time to go, get into the car' said mum, walking out from the kitchen and into the living room turning the TV off that Ginny was currently watching. I signed and stood up, this would be the last time for a long time that I could experience this.

We all quickly got our last things before squishing into the car, like normal we were running late and mum screaming about how we never listened to her the same old from every time we do this. We drove to kings cross station and we all got out the car and walked in with our trunks only to be greeted to many muggles around us. We pushed our trolleys through the busy lanes as my brothers and I quickly started speeding up, my mum instantly telling us to slow down and not hurt anyone.

'Here we are' said Fred. As my mum began to tear up having Ginny on her side. Percy was the first to run through followed by the twins who did their usual trick, I think it was their comfort or knowing there not in mums bad books. She did enjoy there little jokes. I looked up as it was me and Ron next, I was a little frightened, I hug my mum and dad as I stand next to Ron. I could already see mum tearing up. I was going first, I began to run up just as I hear someone speak.

'Excuse me' He slowly walked over to my mum I could easily tell he had no clue what he was doing,

'c-can you tell me how to-' the boy spoke. My mum quickly cut him,

'How to get onto the platform' she asked, he nodded.' Of course not to worry dear, it's my Ron and Hannah's first time to Hogwarts to' she replied looking over to us. We smiled at the boy.

'Now all you have to do is run up to the wall and you will be on the plate form, alright dear?' asked my mum. He nodded, took a breath shut his eyes and ran up to the wall vanishing.

'It's our go now' said Ron. I nodded and took his hand.

'Together' I asked.

'Together' He replied, as we both ran through the wall and onto platform 9 and ¾.

I looked up all the anxiety and worry vanishing, Ron stood next to me. It was truly magical, just everything about the train, the atmosphere or the kids having pure excitement on their faces. I had waiting so long for this day to come and I couldn't be more excited. We walked over to luggage bay and gave our Trunks in, the twins and Percy had left us but we were fine on our own. I grabbed my bag and Simba in his cage he was now around 4 months old, the cutest kitten in my eyes. We walked onto the carriage just in time as we heard the beep and the train started to move.

There was no turning back now.

We walked along trying to find an empty compartment, many were filled I found the noisy ones to be mostly first year girls with their annoying giggle and over excitement. We got to the back and found one with the boy from earlier sitting in it, I smiled and tugged Ron behind me as we walked in the compartment.

'Hey you don't mind us sitting with you do you, there was nowhere else' I asked gently. He looked up and smiled.

'No of course not 'he said as I smiled at him and sat on the other side of him with Ron next to me.

'I'm Hannah by the way' I replied smiling 'Hannah Weasley and this is my twin Ron '– I added. He returned the smile,

'I'm Harry, Harry Potter'

Both Ron's and my eyes winded and gasps escaped our mouths, we had always heard of the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the only person known for surviving the killing curse that was casted by You Know Who. I don't think we know anyone who didn't know about Harry Potter.

'Really? You're Harry Potter?' Ron asked some sort or excitement emotion on his face.  
He nodded laughing and nodding.

'Have you got the scar' I asked leaning towards him. I was a little worried if he was funny about talking about it but to my surprise he wasn't.

'Yeah, look 'he replied. Harry lifted up his hair for me and Ron to see, it was just like everyone has said about the zig zag and I was actually talking to him, I couldn't wait to see the faces on my mum and dad when I told them.

'So Soo. Cool 'said Ron as I nodded in agreement. Harry smiled as we heard the wheels that belonged to the trolley.

'Anything from the trolley, you three?' The woman asked us.

My Smiled faded and Ron and I both held up out jelly sandwiches that mum gave us. I groaned, 'no it's okay our mums already given us something' I spoke putting my head down. I saw harry glance at us in sadness, I felt bad I don't think he got anything at all not even money for anything.

My head shot up with Ron's as we both herd he following sentence –

'We'll take the lot'

'Harry please were fine really, don't use your money on us' I told him, getting a budge from Ron, as he gasped at the coins in Harry's ignored me. We bought as many sweets we could to fill in the compartment, there was so many wrappers around the compartment.

I ate a few Chocolate frogs as I read my favorite book – Peter Pan – it was written by a muggle but I just found them to be much more interesting and fascinated then a wizard book, there was so much more to imagine about and go into your own little world when reading it. I ended my second chapter and looked at Ron in discus he was filling he face with goodness knows what. I mainly stuck with what I knew I liked and not just giving everything a go, some of those sweets could do serious picked up a chocolate frog one of my favorites,

'There not really real chocolate frogs, are they?'

'They are don't worry its only chocolate that's controlled by a spell, be quick you don't want them to leap out you hand though ' I replied.

'It's the cards you want not about the little bit of chocolate. In each packs you get a famous witch or wizard. I got a few hundred myself, which ones did you get Hannah?' Ron said

'Three Dumbledore' I replied putting my hands over my face, Ron laughed, I mainly gave them to Ron and my other brothers but the ones I did keep somehow were all of Dumbledore. I heard him open his one and saw the chocolate frog leap out the window.

I chuckled.

Ron huffed, 'Well? , What card did you get?' he asked.

'I got Dumbledore!' Harry said as we all laughed.

'Hey, he's gone!' I heard Harry say as he looked back at the card.

'You can't expect him to hang around all day?' I replied.

'Does he come back' asked Harry, I nodded.

I went back to my book just as I heard,

'Are they your animals'? Harry asked. I nodded,

'This is Simba 'I told him he nodded.

'This is the closest thing my mum let me have 'Ron said lifting up his Rat. I made a sickly look, as Harry chuckled.

'I just have my owl' He replied.

Ron and I nodded, 'We have a family one here at Hogwarts' said Ron as Harry nodded.

'Fred our brother told me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see 'Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes it wasn't even a real spell. Ron got his wand out just as the doors opened to reveal a short young girl.

'I don't suppose any of you have seen a toad, a boy called Neville lost his' she asked.

'No 'I replied

She nodded and sat there and glanced at Ron's Wand.

'Are you doing magic, let's see it then' she asked. Ron swallowed as I chuckled.

'Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!' Ron moved his wand around in front of scabbers but nothing happened. His cheeks instantly looking a plum colour.

'Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it? 'she said.

'Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. 'She added as she took out her wand and then looked at harry.

'For example,' she put her wand at him, Harry looked a bit panicked.

'Oculus Reparo,' unlike Ron's spell it actually did something, it repaired Harry's glasses, and he looked amazed as he took them off to look at them as the girl smiled proudly at herself. I could already tell who was going to be top of the class but she seemed nice and down to earth. I saw the girl look at his face and saw her gasp,

'You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger!,' she said blankly and turned quickly to me and Ron.

'And you are?' she asked.

'Hannah Wesley, pleased to meet you, this is my twin Ronald but you can call him Ron' I replied. She smiled.

'I'm Leaving now but you three might want to change into your robes, we will be arriving soon 'she said as she walked out the compartment

'She seemed a tad bit annoying.' Ron said

I glared 'you don't even know her, you can't just go around saying those type of things' I replied, picking up my Robes.

'I like her, she's different' I replied walking out of the compartment.

I walked down to the girls bathrooms, I walked into the first stool and shut the door before changing into my Robes and putting my own cloths into my bag. I walked out the cubical and washed my hands seeing other girls walk in. I walked out only to see the back of the boy I saw yesterday, his hair was really light I though as I walked back into the compartment where the boys had got dressed. I fell a bit as I sat down only for the train to stop.

 _We were here_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 3- Sorting's /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hannah's P.O.V./spanbr / br /We walked off of the train – we were at the Hogsmead Station. My brothers had said that this was the city we were allowed to come to on weekends I looked around there was many lights on but beyond them was pure darkness. I started to walk with Ron and Harry as all students came of the train. We stopped when we were called from a large tall /br /'Come on first years, this way please, hurry up' said then man. He had long brown hair as well as a long brown /br /I walked with Ron and Harry towards him, with the rest of the First years, I had slight nerves but I knew this was going to be an experience I wouldn't be able to forget. A surprised look came onto my face as the man recognise /br /'Hello Harry 'said the same /br /'Hi Hagrid 'Harry replied looking up at him, he was certainly /br /'Come on guys, follow me to the boats 'said Hagrid as we fallowed /br /We followed him to the boats, there were made to fit around 4 or 5 in, I went in a boat with Ron, Harry, the girl Hermione and a boy called Neville, he I remembered was the boy who lost his toad. We turned round the corner of the lake and there we saw it Hogwarts, It was breathe taking we sailed to the bottom of the castle where there we could see Professor McGonagall standing waiting for us. I swallowed hard, I was nervous I wasn't going to lie, we walked out of the boats, people separating again but I stayed with Ron and Harry. She had a stern look on her face as we all walked up to her I would say they was under 100 of us, Hogwarts wasn't the larges secondary school, less than 100 in each house and there were 4 /br /We stopped and there was silence, until she spoke,br /br /'Welcome to Hogwarts now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted in your houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.' She started – Fred had told me about the hat but I wasn't too excited because I knew I would end up in Gryffindor just like my siblings. She continued, br /br /'Your house is your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking/bad attitude and you will lose points. At the end of the year they are added up and the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,' Professor McGonagall said before walking into the great hall, behind the large doors in front of /br /'It's true then,' everyone's head snapped back to the person who said that. I followed it was the boy from the shop, he hadn't seen me when I walked past him on the train. The main thing I remember is the Blonde hair and the amount of hair gel he had in itbr /br /'What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' He carried on and instantly i could see people quietly talking about it. I felt bad for Harry,br /br /'It will be fine 'I whispered to him, he replied with a /br /The boy walked to the front where the three of us stood I couldn't remember his name. He stood in front of us and /br /'This is Crabbe and Goyle,' he said pointing to the two boys. He looked at Harry and introduced himself. 'And I'm Malfoy - Draco Malfoy.'br /br /And then it clicked but I knew that surname oh to well. As soon as he said his surname I felt Ronald make an uncomfortable move. I grabbed his hand to stop him from doing anything he would regret. But of course Draco had to /br /'Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, Red hair and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley' he said. Pure hate dripping on every word and attitude. Well at least I knew I wasn't scared of him- I was confident you could say the /br /He looked down at me holding Ron's /br /'Aw got yourself a girlfriend already Weasley I'm surprised you went for someone like him' said Draco. He was really trying to make him look like the bigger person. br /br /'Actually no. I'm his twin, Hannah Weasley' I replied shooting daggers at him. He looked surprised. And ignored completely what I said and turned his attention to /br /'You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' Draco extended his hand to Harry. I wonder who he was talking /Harry just looked at his hand, 'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks'. I smirked, not everyone wants to be friends with the rich /br /Professor McGonagall came back slightly running on her heels and said, 'we're ready for you now.'br /br /We started to walk into the great hall, I breathed in slowly this was it, we walked under the left door and down one of the table I could see Fred and George who smiled at me and Ron. I was a little worried about the sorting but I knew I wold be in Gryffindor it was the house I felt I fitted in the most. The great hall was so amazing, I was taken away by the display of the table, I looked up and saw the ceiling that had the night sky, and it was truly beautiful. We came to a stop I could see the hat, it looked like it needed a good wash to tell the truth. We stood in silence as professor McGonagall /br /'Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say as few words 'she / br /I looked up and so Professor Dumbledore he was quite thin with grey long hair and long beard, he stood up from the main table. His position in the /br / 'I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.' He spoke slowly making each word stand out and sink in. I still wondered what could be in there if we did go / br /The attention moved to Professor McGonagall as he sat down and she UN rolled the /br / 'When I call your name, please come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. First Hermione Granger.' She called out. I was happy I wasn't first to tell the / br /Hermione slowly walked up the steps to the stool taking small steps also. She sat down and smiled confidently. We waited a few moments as the hat began to read her and finally / br /'GRYFFINDOR'br /br /I could hear the Gryffindor table clapping loudly and cheering as Hermione walk over to the table sitting on down at the front where there room for the first years /br /'Ronald Weasley!' Professor McGonagall /br /I nodded to Ron as he walked to the hat sitting down, it was the hat immediately woke up with shockbr /br /'Another Weasley, well that's easy join your siblings…GRYFFINDOR 'shouted the hat. I had never seen Ron so happy before. I smiled by the looks of things I would be there to I smiled. I felt /br /'Draco Malfoy'. br / br /Draco oh so confidently walked to the stool I would happily put a million bet he was going to join Slytherin. He didn't even get time to sit properly on the chair before the hat shouted,br /br /'SLYTHERIN' – A smirk spread across his face something I already knew was probably going to be something he always did, he walked to the table, I glanced over at it I could honestly say, they all looked like one group of school bully's to me something I wasn't bothered about /br /Soon everyone els was put into their house, I noted Neville was in Gryffindor he seemed nice enough. Even Harry was put into Gryffindor to, I was happy I could see us being friends certainly. I was one of the 5 remaining when Processor McGonagall finally called my /br /'Hannah Weasley'br /br /I swallowed feeling the butterfly's in my stomach, I didn't know why though, I knew in a few moments I would be sitting with my brothers as well as Harry and Hermione, I had nothing to worry about, I could see my brothers smiling at me, as I saw all eyes one me, I sat shakily on the chair and the hat was placed on my /br /'Another Weasley, really? Well that's an easy answer. GRFF- 'br / br / For a split second I thought everything was going to be alright but as soon as the hat stopped I knew I was going to be / br / br /br /'Hmm... your difficult to say the least, You have different personality's jumping up at different times, I'm not sure where you fit in, and you're so different, to different'br /br /'Oh my, you really have no clue '– no clue on what I though, panic rising in / br /The hat stopped talking as I could see all my brothers looking at me as well as Harry and for that matter, the rest of the whole school. Something in me told me this wasn't something that usually happened with the look on all the pupils faces. And what the hell was this stupid hat going on about anyway? br / br /'You have courage, braveness and determination like a Gryffindor…. br /br /YES YES YES br / br /But the other house you just it in to well with…. you have so much to discover about yourself, you don't know half of what you are capable off, your going to have a very different life Miss Wesley'br /br /NO NO NO br / br /'It's going to be a change to what you want but its for the better trust me on this …. you're a lot more in common with it than you think' said the / br / WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? br / br /'Alright then it's ….'br / br / I held my breath waiting for the bloody answer, br / br / br / br / br / br / br /br /br /br /br / emSLYTHERIN!/em /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;" emChapter 4 – Getting to know me /embr / br /br /Hannah's p. /br /br /'SLYTHERIN '– the hat shouted as I kept eye contacted with the /As soon as I heard the hat say my name, it was like time stopped, I felt so many emotions in one second, and I could see the hurt and annoyance in the twin's eyes as well as Ron's and even Percy's. We were all so confused. And what was the hat bloody going on about. Slytherin and Gryffindor were completely different. This didn't feel right. I felt the hat be removed from my head, as the Slytherin tabled cheered and clapped as I slowly walked over to the Slytherin table, glancing at my brothers and seeing the disappointment in their eyes, Fred and George smiled warmly at me as I sat down with the other first years. I could see some people were shocked and confused other people were hurt that a blood traitor was allowed into this house. I slowly felt like I was slowly being eaten up by the ground. I sat in silence and shock as the last 5 were called, I noticed Draco sitting over confidently talking to the friends he introduced us earlier, he unfortunately was the only person I really knew right now. I just couldn't get around my head what the hat was saying it was confusing to say the / br /I looked over to the Gryffindor table where Ronald, Hermione and Harry sat as well as the twins and Percy they all looked like there were having fun and I felt a little bit down , I knew actually people in there and not any in here. I took deep breath, I was excited to make friends some people mainly the first years looked alright to be honest it was the older years that kind of gave me the creeps. br / br /The feast was over within the hour and the prefects of the house took all of the first years and showed them to the common room. The Slytherin common room door was placed in stone in the dungeon. The prefect said the password as the 20 of us walked in. It in my eyes was to be expected however it was larger than I thought but then it had to be big enough to fit around 100. It had three rooms the first a sitting room, second was where the fire was and the third was a games room however was all linked together and opened spaced. Then on the left at the back was steps to the boy's dormitory's and on the right, steps to the girls. So far I had only spoked to Pansy Parkinson she seemed nice. The girl prefect walked up to us as we walked up the steps, there were 7 levels each level for a different year, we were on the first level, there was 5 doors to room where 4 beds were located, at the end of the corridor was another door this held a long amount of Toilets, sinks and showers as well as a mirror station it also has a room at the back where we were able to do laundry. br /br /I was in the first room, with Pansy and 2 other girls, my bed was the in the top right hand corner that had my trunk at the end as well as Simba in his crate. I had draws under my bed as well as a wardrobe and bedside desk. The room was decorated with the Slytherin Colours, the curtains around the bed the same. I got Simba out of his crate, he was still so /br /'OMG he's so cute' said Pansy walking over to me, I grinned she had a fully grown black /br /She cradled him in her arms as I place his bed on the other side of the bed and opened my trunk. I groaned I had brang so much and for most of the time I would be in my school uniform. Pansy put him back into his bed as she went to her trunk. I pulled out my wash bag and put that on the side. I got my uniform out and placed that on hanger in the wardrobe, followed by my normal tops, sweaters, dresses, skirts. I folded up my leggings and pjs before putting the rest in the shelves in the wardrobe. I put my makeup bag on the bed side counter that had a mirror as well as my perfumer, sprays, jewellery and hair /br /I heard a groan from beside me, I looked up it was / br /'What's wrong?' I / br /'I forgot to bring my shampoo' replied Pansy covering her eyes with her /br /I picked up one from a pile mum gave me I didn't need it I had about 5. I gave it to her and she /br /'Thank you some much and this is the one I used 'she explained. I /br /'No problem 'replied sitting on my bed and brushing my /br /Pansy sat on her bed and looked at me,br /br /'I just still cannot believe the hat put you in Slytherin and not Gryffindor, you're a Weasley surely they would want you to be with your siblings. However though I know what the hats means you're not really what we think of a Weasley 'she said stroking her / br /I chuckled. 'Thanks, how do I not look like a Weasley' I /br /'I don't know, just there's something about you that doesn't add up' she replied. I /br /Pansy was what I could probably say was my first proper friend, she was nice but she did like to talk a lot and basically bitch at the other students I felt like if I wasn't talking to her now I would also probably be someone she wat bitching about. She kept going on about Draco, it made me laugh how we had known each other for less than an hour pretty much and she was talking about what I already know was probably her crush. We talked for hours until be both yawned and got changed into out sleepwear, brushed our teeth and got into bed. I couldn't hear the other girls they went to bed a bit before us and I haven't talked to any of my brothers. I was excited about tomorrow for our first proper day, I knew from tonight that are curfew was around 9 – outside the common room and if any noise heard after 10 we would get a punishment. Breakfast was from 8 to 8:45, lessons starting at 9. I was excited for my first proper day tomorrow. I pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep patiently heard Simba purr next to me as he /br /I awoke the next morning sometime after 7, Pansy woke me up. I groaned and got out stretching and yawning. I got my dressing gown on and grabbed my wash bag before walking to the bathrooms, I washed my face as well as brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and straighten it. Whilst in a sink cubical, there were plugs in the bathrooms and beside the bed but I couldn't be bothered to move. I kept my hair down before changing into my top and skirt and walking out into my room. I got my socks, shoes and jumper on. Adding the Slytherin tie and other bits and bobs to my uniform. I placed my jacket on it reminded me of a poncho. I looked at myself in the tall mirror on the back of the wardrobe, I felt really weird about my appearance but the strange thing was I don't know if it was a good of a bad /br /'Coming' asked Pansy from the door. I nodded and followed her to the great hall for breakfast, I notice my brothersbr /and Harry standing outside of the great hall. I said good bye to Pansy before walking over to them. Ron typically was ignoring me and Harry looked confused, the twins grinned as I walked over to /br /'Hey Hannah' they replied. I smiled. br /br /'Good first night' I asked Ron and /br /Harry smiled and nodded Ron looked /br /'Well?' I asked Ron- the twins smirking /br /'You're with the enemy' replied /br /' Do you really think I want to be in that house, I wanted to be with you!'br /' Don't just think about yourself here Ronald. We can't always have the same things, I'm sorry I can't protect you and not make you feel alone but at least you have the twins and Harry, I have no one!' I replied. I was getting a little aggy to say the /br /Ron looked down as Harry tried to hide his laugh as the twins smirked /br /' I know, I'm sorry it's just, we have always done things together and now it's like we can't because now it feels like you're a whole new person- your head the hat, even he said you was different' replied /br /I nodded /br /'Its fine I shouldn't have gone out on you, I'm just as worried as you are I feel like I scan't /s don't belong here at all like I'm half and half' I replied. Ron smiled /br /' aw don't worry sis, its fine Percy was the same I think anyway, I can't wait till you can play Quadditch and we can be your arse' replied George I /br /'You beat me, I think you mean the other way round' I said smirking. They both shook their heads. I said good bye to Ron, Harry and the Twins as I walked into the great hall. I wasn't really hungry, Pansy saw me and patted the seat next to her she had saved me. I swallowed she was sitting with Draco his friends and some other people. I sat down taking a piece of toast, Draco was a few seats up talking to his friends as Pansy was trying to talk with them. I looked around there was another girl from my dorm called Tracey Davis as well as Daphne Greengrass. They smiled at me and I looked to the two /br /'I'm Hannah' I told the two boys, they smiled at /br /'I thought it was you, Draco was talking about you last night, since when did Slytherin accept Blood traitors. Anyway I'm Blaise and this is Theodore. They both smiled. I smirked taking a bite of my toad, I was surprised Draco was talking about me even if it was for the /br /'Well I must be a pretty important Blood traitor to be taken in by Slytherin, you never know boys you could be looking at the person who creates the most powerful wand in the world' I replied and they /br /' You Hannah are not actually to bad, I reckon you have been picked for your abilities, the truth hurts but I reckon you will fit in just the same as the rest of us' Theodore replied. I /br /'Hopefully 'I lightly /br /'Besides you don't have anything to worry about from the boy's corridor, they all said you would fit in just fine even Draco' replied Blaise spreading a slight smirk to his face as well as /br /I wasn't sure if I liked the idea they were all talking about me or not but Ignored the comment, the bell rang and I walked with the rest of Slytherin house to our first lesson. We firstly had charms, it wasn't the best but it was alright. We had Transfigurations next something I was actually looking forward /br /We walked in the class room, Fred said that Professor Flitwick was one of the alright teachers at Hogwarts. There were 3 large long tables that we evenly sat on. I sat with Blaise, Theodore, Tracy and Pansy in the middle table as the rest were behind or in front of us. Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom and introduced himself I understood what Fred said, I knew I was going to get on with him. Today was an introduction of the subject as well as a little go at it. We tried to do the Levitation Charm. I picked up my wand , I looked around this shouldn't be too bad, a few people got their feather up a few Cm of the table where as some it wasn't working at /br /' Wingardium Leviosa ' I said using my wand to control my feather. My feather moved higher and higher as I controlled it with my wand. I heard a few gasps and smiled proudly at /br /'Well done Miss Weasley' said Professor. I smiled. br /br /The rest of charms went by quick I though. Before we knew it, the bell had gone and now we had Transfigurations. Another lesson I was happy to have, Gryffindor was in this lesson I was excited to see, Ronald and Harry. We quickly walked over there not getting lost to my surprise, well Draco lead the way but still. We stood outside, I couldn't see Ron or Harry yet. I wanted to sit with them too!br /br /We walked into her classroom, I already knew I was going to like her she was a teacher you knew you didn't want to get in her bad books. I sat with Pansy on the table next to Draco and Theodore. I smiled over to Hermione as she waved. At least she didn't think any down of me, Right?br /br /I still couldn't see Ron and Harry I really hope they were okay. Professor began to speak,br /br / 'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,'br / 'Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.'br /br /The way she said it was calm but also frightening because I knew she meant /After she said this she turned her desk into a pig and then back to a desk again. She smiled when it was finished. I could hear all the students looking excited but I already know there was no way in hell we was going to be able to do that on our first /br /I was right, weren't going to be changing anything into animals for a long time. She left us while we took down a serious amount of boring unneeded notes. She watched us as a cat one that looked the same as Simba but fully grown. I heard the doors opened before seeing Ron and Harry run in, I silently groaned as I heard Draco and Blaise chuckle and tut before seeing them get to the front looking happy they hadn't been caught I ignored those to. Just as Professor returned in front of them. I heard Ron say it was 'Bloody Brilliant' something that he did all the time but made me /br /'We got lost 'I heard Harry say,br /br /'Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.' Replied Professor McGonagall before they both sat down, I heard Hermione whisper the pages as they began to copy down. Well done boys. We continued copping down notes before giving us and match and asking us to turn it into a needle. We spent the rest of the lesson doing that before looking at everyone's at the end, they were all the same accept mine and Hermione's. Hers was silver and pointy whereas mine went thick and started to grow hair. Although I was still happy. McGonagall showed the class ours and then sat them down on the /br /'Looks like you have competition Weasley 'I heard Draco call from beside /I turned to him and smiled,br / 'And you don't? At least I was able to actually do something to mine' I replied as his face went black and for a second though there was a blush growing in his cheeks. I chuckled before looking /br /'At least I don't have a Brother to embarrass me, left, right and centre' I heard Blaise whisper as Draco chuckled. Right as the bell went /br /I looked at him hurt, he was being friendly to me one second and the next , Draco looked embarrassed as I saw hurt and sorrow in Blaise's eyes. He began to apologise as I stormed out the classroom on my way to the Great hall for lunch. Pansy quick on my side. We ate as one big group but I ignored all eye movement with those to and only really spoke to Pansy and /br /We all walked out of the Great hall as we began to walk to our next lesson as Blaise came up to /br /'Hannah wait, look I'm really sorry about what I said it was only a joke' he said in front of me. As Draco came up beside /br /'Look we are both really sorry we know it's difficult for you 'Said Draco. I /br /'Its fine 'I replied as Blaise smiled and walked off and Draco stood there. I gave him a confused look as he looked /br /'Look I just wanted to say that surprising as it sounds, I'm here for you, we Slytherin have to stick and care for each other 'he said. I could feel the blush forming in my / br /'You care about me? I wasn't even sure we were friends' I replied smiling. I could see a small blush forming in his /br /'emWere friends/em Hannah just don't go blabbing on about it' he started as I /br /' I don't want to ruin your label do I 'I replied, he said it in a way I knew he was joking. He laughed and carried on,br /br /' You're not what I though you would be, you really do fit in Slytherin and well when you put it like that, I do emcare about you/em' he replied looking at his shoes for a distraction. I / br / br / br / br /em br /br / br /br / 'I'm here for you to'/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Potions.

Hannah's p.o.v

I woke up to the alarm vibrating in the room followed by a cat jumping on my face. Pansy chuckled from her bed who had Simba, her cat was on my head. I stroked him as I got out of bed and laid it. Today was Friday something I was excited about, this week had gone really quickly. I grabbed my wash bag before going into the bathrooms and getting ready. I put my hair into two French braids and walked back into my room, sitting on my bed and waiting for Pansy. Since speaking with Draco he and the rest of the boys had been really nice to me. I was actually getting along with him, something that my brothers weren't too happy about. However I was friendly with Harry and Hermione. Something I know Draco wasn't happy about, when even he spoke about the two of them, I just had to block it. I knew deep down there was a reason he was like this, I just has to find out what.  
Pansy came in and smiled as I grabbed her hand as we walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Pansy was growing to be one of my closest friends here at Hogwarts. We walked down into the empty common room and grabbed our bags walking out and towards the great hall.

'You have really come out of your shell this week' said Pansy smiling at me, i grinned.

'Thank you' I replied.

'I mean look, your friends with Draco you get along like you have known each other for years!, I would have never of thought that in a million of years' Replied Pansy, I nodded in agreement. I never told her about what he also said to me on Monday, she though that we just became friends. I smiled slightly to myself, I was secretly happy Draco said that to me but I think it would to anyone, it made me feel special.

We walked into the great hall, I smiled at my brothers as well as Harry and Hermione who all smiled back, however the twins and Ron just barely. We walked to the top of the table, on the other side to Draco, Blaise. I faced Draco while Pansy faced Blaise. I grabbed my toast as Draco spoke.

'Double potions first with Snape, lucky he's on our side those Gryffindor's done have a clue' said Draco. I smiled slightly it was an advantage in potions but it did make me feel guilty for the others. I really liked potions.

'Still Snape still creeps me out' I replied as Pansy nodded chuckling.

'He's just dark and I personally believe likes the boys more, though 'Replied Blaise.  
Draco shrugged as me and Pansy smiled.

'Yes oh my, it's like he just can't deal with us because to him were just silly emotional girls who don't even know how to use a wand' replied Pansy. I nodded laughing. As the boys nodded their heads with a smile. The bell rang.

'Right come on then' I replied getting up. We walked to potions I couldn't find Ron or the others and ended up walking with Draco. He was talking about how he wanted to join quidditch but Marcus Flint said to wait till at least next year.

'I wouldn't mind joining eventually' I replied. He smiled,

'I reckon you would be good' replied Draco, I returned the smile feeling a little heat rush to my cheeks.

' I mean if he had of said yes I would of got my farther to get everyone the Nimbus 2000, there lost' He replied as we stopped outside the classroom. I chuckled.

We walked into potions with Gryffindor the others Ron didn't look at me but Hermione and Harry did. I sat with Draco and Pansy, I was in the middle of the two. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in front of us. The class was high in talking, Draco going on about quadditch still and talking about his past experience flying. The class stopped talking as the door slammed shut and Professor Snape walked quickly into the room. In my opinion it looked like he was wearing a dress. I chuckled quietly. He looked at all of us and stood still before starting to take the register, he called out all of our names stopping at Harry.

"Ah yes" he said lightly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

I heard Draco and a few of the Slytherin boys laugh as I rolled my eyes and he carried on, standing looking at us. It felt like death and darkness in this classroom, it was cold and damp and overall depressing.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he started. No emotion on his face at all.  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I smiled to myself secretly. I could already sense Hermione in panic trying she show she wasn't like that and Ron looking frightened because he knew on the other hand he was probably going to be like that.

Snape turned his attention to Harry and suddenly asked,

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

It sounded like gibberish to me at first and already knew what was about to happen. Hermione's hand had shot into the air. He ignored it.

'I don't know sit?' replied Harry,

'fame clearly isn't everything.'

"Let's try gain, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione placed her hand in the air and also this time me. Draco and the Slytherin boys were again laughing.

' I don't know sit.' Replied Harry.

Snape like expected ignored mine and Hermione's raising hand.

'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the ceiling. I put my hand down sighing.

' I don't know' said Harry

'I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?'

Snape didn't look impressed.  
He snapped at Hermione

' Sit down!' .

He carried on,

'Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name ofaconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?'

We all quickly got out note books out and started writing things down as he turned his hair flicking in the air. I felt a bad for Harry, it was unkind of Snape to pick on him on the spot like that. He then put us into pairs, pansy went with Tracy and I was put with Draco. He went and got the items we needed we were setting up a mixture of a potion to cure boils. He came back and looked up.

'I hope you know what you are doing because I don't' He said looking up at me with his hand on the table as I started setting things up. I smiled up at him,

'Well at least you're telling the truth and to answer that, of course' I replied giving him a wide smile. He smiled back as we began.

We began putting things in and stirring as Snap walked around observing in his long, black coat. More like a dress. We weigh dried nettles and crushed snake fangs. Snape had something to say for each pair accept my mine and Draco's. We smiled at each other looking up the items.

'Told you I wouldn't fail us' I whispered. As he just smirked at me, I smiled before looking back down right before we heard an explosion.

Draco and I looked around as we saw that Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor burning holes in people's shoes, Draco and I got on the stalls luckily before it came over to us however within seconds, the rest of the class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been showered in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

Snape shouted at him, using his wand to clear things up before turning to Seamus to take him to the hospital wing. He turned to Harry asking why he didn't tell him to add something. I smiled sadly. This really wasn't Harry's best class. It ended quickly and we walked over to the great hall for lunch.

'Best thing to see before lunch on a Friday' said Draco as we entered the Great hall.

'Don't be mean Draco, bless him it wasn't supposed to happen, but it was in some way it was to brighten up the class from feeling like death' I replied putting my books on the table. Pansy laughed.

'See you even agree' she replied. I smirked. I did but I still felt really bad for him.

'I'm going to the bathroom' I replied leaving them and walking out the great hall and towards the girls bathrooms. I walked quickly in and out again, they were dark in here and the taps were really old fashioned. I walked over to the entrance and of the great hall seeing Ron the twins . I walked over to them.

'Harry not with you?' I asked. The twins ignored me which annoyed me, Ron spoke.

'He's still getting told of by Snape but I suppose it doesn't matter to you because your find just sitting there taking all the bloody credit. You said you didn't feel like fitting in that house at all but it looks like you fit in there bloody well. Already close friends with Malfoy and leaving us you haven't talked to us all week, were your family' replied Ron looking past me. This is why they were like the way they were. I looked at all of them.

'This is why none of you are looking at me, well I'm sorry that I don't want to be sad and depressed and probably bullied person because I've kept myself to myself. Like you said, we can't spend all our time together, I would be all alone with no friends for most of the time of the day. I've adapted to being in Slytherin so I'm not that person and to tell the truth it's not actually that bad. If you got to know half the people you would know what I'm talking about but obviously you don't because your lives are so easy.' I started. They didn't say anything.

'I'm sorry I couldn't take the easy option and join your bloody house but that stupid hat started going on about stuff I don't have a clue about. I'm sorry that I'm your sister at all because obviously I'm dragging you down. And with how your acting even if I had the chance I probably would of still chosen Slytherin because right now I do feel like I belong there, because your certainly making me feel like I don't belong with you' I replied tears forming in my eyes as the twins finally decided to look at me as well as Ron, they had sorrow and regret in their eyes but I ignored it and Fred as he started to talk. I walked away wiping my tears. They didn't know how hard this was for me. I took my seat back on my table. As they looked at me.

'You alright Hun?' asked Pansy, I nodded.

I slowly felt a cool hand on mine, I looked down it was Draco's. Holding my hand underneath the table so no one could see. I smiled warmly at him.

' _Just those silly useless brothers of mine_ '


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – Flying_

Hannah's P.O.V

The end of lunch was over as the bell rang. And to our surprise we had Flying lessons they forgot to tell us about that was next. With Gryffindor. We got up from out seats finally disconnecting my hand from Draco's. He had been holding in the whole of lunch. I could understand where my brothers were coming from but they didn't k now hard being on your own could be. And walked to lesson whilst walking out of the great hall I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ron and the twins. I turned to look at Pansy, Draco Blaise and Theodore. Nodding to them to go. I looked back at my brothers.

' Were really sorry, we didn't understand how it made you feel you were totally right about not thinking of you and actually how easier it is for us to feel comfortable. Were really sorry sis 'Said George, Fred nodding?

'You're forgiven. It just hard because my only friends from Harry and Hermione are people in Slytherin and then my own family don't want to talk to me because of it I'm sorry but what did you expect?' I asked as they nodded.

'Your always be out little sister Hannah were sorry again really can we move on, We miss being the annoying joke full and cheeky but adorable brothers of yours' asked Fred. I chuckled and nodded as they squeezed me into a hug.

' Gotta go, Potions but good luck with flying you two' They said before walking off.

I turned to Ron.

'I'm sorry two Hannah, it's just to us it was like you are fine and then you don't talk to us and it's like your best friends with someone who's horrible to our family' Said Ron.

'Ronald don't ever think I will ever ignore you, you're my twin I'm always going to be with you and care about you. I mean who els is going to have to look after you' I replied. He smiled looking at me. By this time there were no students in the corridor and class had already started. I returned the smile before hugging him.

'I wouldn't be able to cope with my life if I didn't have my pussy of a brother' I whispered chuckling.

' Hey! , I'll let you off this time ' he replied pulling back. We chuckled and turned walking to Flying class.

'Only because its true ' I ended the conversation. As we heard running from behind us, we looked around and saw Hermione and Harry speeding up with us.

' Where have you two been?' I asked. Ron nodding.

'Hagrids, Harry tell them' said Hermione.

'Somebody broke into Gringotts.' Said Harry showing the daily prophet in his hands. He began to read out the Interview.

' Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July idely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. 'Harry read out.

'It happened the same day as my birthday, the same day I went there with Hagrid. He picked up a package that was in the same Vault. Whatever they wanted, Hagrid was the one to take it earlier before they got there'

'What was it?' asked Ron.

'Just a dirty old package' replied Harry.

' But it shows how important it was and Hagrid didn't even rise his nose up when we talked about it with him like he didn't want to talk about and that it wasn't important' replied Hermione.

'We need to get to flying' I said as Harry and Hermione looked confused.

' Slight change of plan, Slytherin and Gryffindor both together have Flying Lesson, which started 5 minutes ago' I replied.

' Come on quick' said Hermione panic through her eyes she didn't want to be late. We ran to the outdoor grounds. I couldn't lie I was excited about this I did want to join the quadditch team but not just yet. We looked round and saw so two lines with broomsticks on. A line of Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Madam Hooch our teacher glared at us as we got to the free spaces she set out earlier both at the end of the lines. I was opposite Hermione and next to Draco.

'What took you so long 'Draco asked?

I shrugged my shoulders I wasn't going to tell Draco what Harry had told me and Ron.

'Nothing, time just sped up' I replied as he nodded. Madam Hooch speaking to the class.

'Good afternoon, class' she said. She seemed like quite a nice teacher telling the truth.

'Good afternoon Madam Hooch' the class replied.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say UP 'called Madam Hooch.

I lifted my right hand and said,

'UP'. To my surprise my broom went straight in my hand, the same as Harrys and then Draco's followed by everyone els. I looked over to Hermione who's broom just rolled over I knew deep down she didn't like this subject and I think that's why it was effecting her broom. Neville's broom just stayed in the same place. Finally it was up in his hand.  
She showed us how to mount of brooms without falling off the other end.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you will kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three…Two…. '.

I looked at Neville he looked scared and nervures before Madam Hooch could say three he had pushed off hard maybe too hard as he began getting higher and higher into the air, screaming. Everyone started to panic shouting at him. Bless he didn't know what to do.

' Come back Boy ' Mrs Shouted.

I watched as he got closer and closer to the castle, as his clock gets caught on a statue, the broom falling to the floor. I gasped I couldn't look. He dangled before his robe breaking falling out of it and falling on the hard stone ground. Madam Hooch was straight as Neville's side. Draco was laughing next to her, as she felt a cold thing on her arm. She looked down, Draco was showing her Neville's remembrall, I don't know how he got it but there was a commotion in the great hall at the lunch the other day because of Draco touching it.

' It was in the grass, it fell out his pocket when he feel' he said as it shined in the sun. He smirked at it.

'It might feel like a laugh but please don't do anything with that, he's had a hard day as it is' I said looking at him.

He laughed again.

'I forgot about Potions' replied Draco. I ignored him, as I watched miss help Neville up from the ground, holding an out of shape wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. Leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Miss said.

Draco burst out laughing even louder getting the attention from the rest of the class.

'Did you see his face the great lump?' Draco said laughing as the rest of boys and a few girls laughed from Slytherin. I looked at him blankly as I stood with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Shut up, Malfoy 'snapped Parvati Patil.

"sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy. ' Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies Parvati.' She continued as I stayed with the others. This was something I was not in Slytherin for.

"Look!" said Draco showing the others.

'Give that here Malfoy' said Harry. All eyes was on him as Draco smirked at him.

' I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. how about up a tree?' Draco said as he mounted on his broom casually. And shot up in the sky, he turned round easily controlling his broom and looked at Harry.

' Well? Come and get it Potter' he said. Harry got on his broom.

"No Madam Hooch told us not to move you'll get us all into trouble, Both of you ' Shouted Hermione as she was ignored by both of them. I was happy someone was sticking up for Neville and it showed that Harry was a true friend. Harry kicked on his broom and shot up following Draco.

'There going to make us lose a point for both house' said Hermione next to Ron and I. I nodded.  
I didn't understand why Draco felt like that needed to happen, why he needed to do that. He was just trying to look big and it wasn't working. And overall all of this he was going to make us lose as point. I signed waiting for them to come down. Draco through the ball far away, Harry going straight towards it. Draco came back down like nothing had happened as I glared at him.

'What?' he asked.

'That was uncalled for Draco, you could have gotten us in big trouble, you were only thinking of yourself. You could have seriously got hurt Draco. And like we said the other day, I care about you' I replied looking of at the distance whispering the last bit. He smirked.

' Relax no one saw me – ' Draco started as we heard .

'HARRY POTTER '. I raised my eyebrow at him as his smirk fell. I looked over to Harry, at least he had it in his hand.  
Professor McGonagall was running over to us as Harry was no standing on the floor again.

'Never in all my time at Hogwarts….how dare you…...might have broken your neck'. She said,

'It wasn't his fault, Professor'-

'Be quiet, Miss Patil' she added keeping her eyes on Harry.

'But Malfoy '-

'That is enough Mr Weasley Potter follow me now' she said as she started to walk with Harry.

I looked at Draco who smirked and chuckled slightly. I looked at him surprised.

'You're laughing about this when because of you Harry could be expelled' I said looked at him. I saw some sought of emotion in his eyes as I turned my back on him and began talking to Hermione and Ron before allowing him to say anything.

 _Third Person –_

Little did Hannah know that Draco felt an emotion when she talked to him? It was something no one had ever made him felt.

 __

 _Hannah made him feel guilty._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Third Floor

Hannah's p.o.v.

It was dinner time as I walking to the Great hall on my own, coming from the library. I needed to be on my own for a while, Draco had really annoyed me I still didn't know how much trouble Harry was in. Every known and again just needed to read and go off into my dreamland it was what calmed and relaxed me. I felt two people come to my side as they both looked at me it was the twins.

'Hey guys' I said as we continued to walk to the great hall.

'Has Harry told you, he's the new Gryffindor Seeker' said George, I shook my head. As we entered the great hall and  
I walked to the Gryffindor table towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Harry that's amazing news, I'm so proud of you' I said sitting down. He smiled at me.

'Yeah Harry, well done – Wood told us, you must be pretty something to be allowed on the team for a First year. Me and George are on the team also, we're Beaters' said Fred, Harry smiled.

'They are there to protect you and make sure you don't get to hurt' I said, he nodded.

'Just don't tell anyone, Wood wanted to keep it a secret' said Harry to us, we nodded.

'I start training next week' he added. I looked over at Ron his face was speechless.

The twins left and Hermione spoke.

'You will be fantastic Harry, it's in your blood.' She said. I didn't have a clue what she was going on about so did the other two.

'Follow me' she said. She led us to the trophy case 'You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood.' Hermione said.

She led us to the trophy case and point to a medal crest that 'James Potter Seeker' was engraved into it. I smiled, I knew Harry was going to be Brilliant at this. Ron pointed to Charles crest as I smiled. I knew I wanted to play quadditch but I already knew I would like to grow a bit before.

Dinner was over quickly, I sat next to Draco. I forgot about what happened earlier because I knew he was going to be like this whether I say something or not. He also forgot which I was happy but now he was being a little over nice to me, something I had never seen before. We walked to the common room all piling in and sitting down.  
I said goodnight to the boys as I walked upstairs. I walked into the bathrooms before getting in the shower it was relaxing. I washed my hair and body before getting out and putting my pjs on, slippers and purple long dressing gown. I got into bed as I heard movement in the common room, everyone in the door was asleep as I crept down stairs seeing Draco and Crabbe.

'Where are you going' I whispered as they went for the door. They turned around.

'Nowhere go back to bed' said Draco. I looked at him and nodded turning my head as I heard the door open and close. Did he really think I was going to just stay here?

I walked out the common and room and couldn't find them. I walked to the first floor keeping to shadows as I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione. I walked up to them. Ron groaned.

'Not you two' He said.

'What, why are you up' I asked. Hermione smirked as Ron gulped.

'Harry and Malfoy are going to do a Wizards dual' said Hermione. I looked at Harry and Ron. That's why Draco was up.

'Honestly Harry why didn't you just say no' I asked crossing my arms.

'He couldn't Malfoy walked away before he could say anything' said Ron. I rolled my eyes.  
'Well come on then 'I said.

'y-you're coming with us' Said Ron laughing. Hermione and I just looked at him.

'Someone's going to have to save you and plus we need to make sure we aren't going to get caught' said Hermione as I nodded. The boys nodded slightly as they began to walk in front. I walked with Hermione as we smiled at each other and slightly chuckled. We walked to the third floor towards the trophy room, Draco not to be seen.

'He's late maybe he's chickened out' Ron whispered.

A noise in the room next to us made a thump making us all jump. I kinda hoped it was Draco but of course it wasn't going to be.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris we all looked at each other wide eyes, Harry waved over to us and began to run, we all followed him. We were next to a door as we heard Filch come into the trophy room.

'They are in here somewhere, probably hiding ', He said.

'This way' Harry mouthed to us as be creeped out and ran towards the gallery, down steps through a tapestry and we found out self in a hidden passageway. We walked out of it and came out next to charms.

'I'm pretty sure we lost him' I said catching my breath.

'Malfoy tricked you. You do realize that Harry, Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room out of bed' said Hermione. But why was Draco out of bed still. I groaned realizing.

' And who do you think told him huh?' I added. I knew Draco was out of bed wanting to see Harry and Ron in trouble but did that mean he saw me. We shut our mouths as we saw one of the gohst look at us it was quick but before we knew Ron had said something and now it was shouting.

'STUDENT OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN CHARMS CORRIDOR'- We all ran, we didn't know where we were going we just ran. We came to an end of a corridor with a door but of course it was locked.

'This is it' Ron whispered nearly crying as we pushed the door.

' This is the end ' I whispered seeing shadows coming closer to us at the end of the corridor.

'Mover over' Moaned Hermione. She got her wand out and said.

'Alohomora'

We grinned as the door clicked open and we all piled inside. Listening to Flitch as he didn't come down this corridor. I let out a breath.

'He thinks this door is locked, we'll be alright 'Harry started to say as I grabbed his hand squeezing it whilst looking at the room.  
I had never seen anything like this, my heart began to thump harder.

'Were on the third floor Harry, the floor that is forbidden' whispered Ron eyes shut tight.

'No wonder its forbidden' I whispered gulping, hands still tightly holding onto Harry.  
We were looking into the eyes of a large dog, a dog that filled the whole room with three heads. 6 eyes staring right at us. It stood still staring right at us. As it began to growl at us. I heard Harry grab onto the handle and flew it open as we ran backwards back into the empty dark corridor, we pushed the door closed as the dog started to push it. We locked it and Ran we didn't see anyone els we got to the stairs.

' See you in the morning ' I whispered flying down the stairs as they ran upstairs. They nodded. I swallowed hard I was on my own, I ran all the way down to the dungeon towards the door of the common room, I said the password as I ran into the common room. I panted as the door closed .

'Why was you with them, how much trouble are you in?'  
My head shot up it my Draco his hands in his head.

'I was following you 'I replied.

'I told you to stay here for a reason, you didn't answer my question' He replied walking from the fire towards me.

'None, no one found us we ran back, your plan failed 'I replied walking over to him. He looked down. He didn't know what to say and just looked at me.

'I'm sorry about earlier' He said looking at me.

'Why, why apologise now, you should be apologising for attempting to get my Brother and friend kicked out' I replied. He looked down, I was surprised of how much of an effect I had on him. No one els would dare speak to him like this, it was different with us.

'I know for you it's a load of laugh to look like this big person in front of your friends and I know this is something you are always going to be but please next time don't do anything thing drastic. We could of gotton thrown out because of going onto the third floor' I replied.

He nodded. 'I would have never of done it if I knew you was going to be there, I'm truly really sorry' He replied. A blush formed onto my cheeks.

'nice way of showing you care about me' I said and smiled, he looked up the same pink tone in his checks as he chuckled.

'I hate arguing, I know I can't stop you from saying things and trying to do things to make yourself look the bigger person but please don't do anything to anyone that could get them thrown out, however much you might dislike the person.' I Replied.

He smiled, 'I promise' He replied, I smiled at him.

'See I don't think you are as mean as you try to be, deep down I know you really want to be besties with Neville' I said as we both chuckled.

'It's getting late, we sure head up' said Draco, I nodded it was just after 1am.

'See you in the morning, Night' I replied.

'Goodnight 'He replied.

I smiled one last time at him before walking into my room and laying into bed.

I awoke the next more and smiles as I saw Tracey had decorated our dorm with Halloween designs. Even though it wasn't for another week. I smiled to myself it reminded me of home. I got dressed and brushed my teeth before walking into the great hall for breakfast with Pansy.

'I'll be over in a Minute 'I told her, she nodded as I walked over towards my Brother, Harry and Hermione. I sat at the table a few people giving me strange looks, I ignored them and turned to them. They smiled as Harry began to talk.

'The package I was talking about Hagrid taking, it's hear at Hogwarts. That's what the third floor and the Room are keeping safe' He said.

'It's either dangerous 'I started,

'Or valuable 'ended Ron a smile spread across his face. I smacked his arm as he winced. Harry and Hermione chuckled.

'Whatever it is. It's important 'replied Harry.

'Well I think you are all as mad as each other' Said Hermione as we all laughed.

'At least we have someone who knows everything about what's going on' replied Ron this time getting a slap from Hermione on his arm. As she laughed after followed by Harry, me and even Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Trolls & Quadditch

Hannah's p.o.v.

The week next went quick and before I knew it, it was Wednesday and Halloween I was excited for the feast today and also today was Harrys first Quadditch practise. I got dressed, Pansy was still in her bed.

' I'll meet you there, just another 5 minutes' said Pansy going off into her sleep, I chuckled and nodded. I was also just starting to get tired in the morning Hogwarts was exciting but slower and slower the excitement was dying down. I walked down into the common room and saw Draco standing there looking at me. I looked at him.

'Ah good, come on' he said, I nodded confused. As we walked to the great hall.

'Was you waiting for me Draco 'I asked walking up the steps and turning to go down the corridor. He shuffled  
uncomfortably.

'Yes 'He replied not looking at me. I smirked.

'Thank you' I replied smiling and looking at him. There was a slight purple tone to his cheeks as we entered the Great hall. Ron and Harry was sitting at the top of the Gryffindor table. I could smell the cinnamon Pancakes and pretzels that had my name on, they smell so good. Harry was holding a large package in his hands. It looked like a broom. I smiled it was for his first Quadditch practise. It was just me who saw and next Draco was on his way over.

He picked up the package from out of Harrys hand.

'Potter got yourself a broom stick I see, you'll be in trouble with this, First years aren't allowed broomsticks' Said Draco smirking. I looked at him. Did he really have to do this?

Ron spoke up,

'It's not any broomstick, it's the Nimbus 200. Better than what you have, a Comet 260? They look flashy yes but no way near the same league as the Nimbus 2000 'Said Ron. Draco wasn't going to like that.

'What do you know about broom sticks Weasley?, you can't afford half the handle' Draco shot back. In the first half term being here I knew this was just something I was just going to have to ignore from Draco something I had told Ron also. I just signed. Ron couldn't answer as the bell Rang, I groaned we didn't even get to eat breakfast.

I sat in the Library all by myself, I was reading my muggle book Peter Pan something that could easily distract me and send me off into my dream land. We had a free lesson before dinner the reason I was in hear whilst Gryffindor had Potions. Harry said his practice went really good, something I was excited to see when Quadditch season begins in a few weeks. The rest of Slytherin were located in the common room but I felt better in here away from people asking why I was reading a muggle book. I felt someone sit opposite me, I put my book down and looked up, It was Draco.

' Hey, I didn't know the library was your type of thing' I replied.

He smiled,

'It isn't but I wanted to know if you wanted someone to walk with you to the feast' he asked. I looked at him. I arched my eyebrow up.

'well I mean you're here now so of course you can' I replied smiling. Just as the bell rang. I put my book in my bag and walked out the library as we both got thumped by a crying and running Hermione.

'Watch it you filthy mudblood' Said Draco wiping his shoulder. I ignored him and turned my back and saw Harry behind Ron. I placed my hands on my hips.

'What now Ronald' I asked as I saw a smiled spread across Draco's face.

'She may have heard me say that, she was a nightmare and that no one could stand her which is why she has no friends 'Replied Ron. I looked at him.

'I'm going after her, sorry Draco I'll see you later' I replied before running to find her. I walked into the third floor girl's bathroom and heard sobbing. I looked at my watch the feast had already begun but I knew I needed to find Hermione. I walked over to the only shut cubicle and light nodded.

' Hey Hermione its me, Hannah please open up' I spoke softly.

'Go away ' she cried.

'I'm not going anywhere till I know you're alright, please open the door' I replied softly. I heard the click of the door open I walked into the small cubical I put my arm around her as she cried. She was like that for a while before she finally spoke.

'It's true, that's what everyone thinks, I'm that know it all girl who shouldn't even be a witch because she's a dirty mudblood' said Hermione. I looked down, Draco's words had affected her also.

'You're really not Hermione, you are probably the best witch out of everyone in the first year there just Jealous. I mean look at Ron he can't even say the words right' I replied as she chuckled ever so slightly.

' I'm really sorry about Draco, he knows it make me uncomfortable when he's mean especially to you three because your my best friends but I have just had to get used to it, he will never change being how he is' I replied. She nodded.

'I'm sure you will change him, you already have, you made him apologise, something he has never had to do before in his life because of you Hannah. You have him wrapped round your finger' she replied as we both laughed.

'No, no way' I replied as she just chuckled.

' Its true what Ron said though, I don't have any friends I envy you Hannah, you have so many friends in Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as your brothers. I have no one I have no girl friends except you or any real friends. How have you made some many friends and I haven't ' replied Hermione, she stopped crying and was just talking low.

I looked down I didn't really know how to answer the question,

'You just need to be confident not get upset if they sat anything to you, just simply smile at them. That will shut them up and good comebacks are also a big hit ' I replied she smiled at me before thanking me.

'I don't want to go to the feast, its fine if-'Hermione started but I cut in.

'No way am I leaving you here Hermione even if it does mean I miss the feast' I replied. She smiled.

'Thank you' she replied giving me a hug.

'No problem' I replied hugging her back.

We sat there for a while just talking as we heard strange noise from outside.

'What's that 'asked Hermione as we stood there in silence? '

'I don't know, can you smell that' I whispered as I placed my fingers on my nose. Hermione nodded doing the same as the noise got louder.

I moved my eyes to hers, as we heard something enter the girl's bathrooms. We screamed as something kicked down the first 5 cubical leaving ours. We opened the door, wands out and came face to face with a troll.

We both gulped as we saw Ron and Harry enter the girl's bathroom,

'Come over here 'shouted Harry as we ran over to him, ducking under the legs of the Troll. I hugged my brother quickly before the troll facing us again. Before I knew it Ron was performing the spell from Potions and the troll was unconscious on the sinks. I gasped.

'Is it dead' I asked still holding Hermione hand.

'I don't thi-' Harry was cut off from professor McGonagall standing with Snape and Quirrell.

'What on earth were you thinking of? , your lucky you weren't killed. You should be in your Dormitory's' said Professor McGonagall. She looked angry and the was the one teacher I really didn't want to get in her bad books.

' Professor McGonagall they were looking for me' replied Hermione. Professor looked shocked.

'Miss Granger' She said.

' I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it alone. If they didn't find me I would be dead. Harry pushed his wand up its nose and Ron used the spell we learnt in charms to knock it out with its own club, while Hannah got me to safety. There was no time to get anyone it was about to kill me when they arrived' said Hermione. I smiled at her. Professor looked at her,

'Well in that case, Miss Granger you stupid girl how could you think of taking on one of them on your own, 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Hermione looked at the floor.

' The feast is continuing in your towers get there Immediately and you three, Not many students could be able to do what you three did tonight, you saved Miss Granger because of this 5 points will be added to your house, now go ' Said Professor McGonagall, we all nodded and left. Hermione ran in front of us as I said goodbye to Ron and Harry before walking down the stairs to the dungeons. I walked into the common room all eyes on me.

'Where have you been, we've been worrying 'said Pansy sitting next to Draco. Draco looked at me two.

'Oh you know, just saving someone from a troll and getting 5 house points out of it' I replied casually jumping on the sofa opposite them next to Blaise as they both smirked.

The weeks after that flew by and before I knew it, it was the first Quadditch game for the season. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Hermione was now friends with Ron and Harry, even though being in different house I still spoke to them a lot in the day, I found time. Pansy had become my other best friend, she was really nice and sweet to me despite saying remarks to people just like Draco. But I could trust her and was comfortable around her. Draco and I, well we have just become really good friends he was like a best friend but I wouldn't tell him that. I'm not sure how but he found out Harry was on the team but it was something he wasn't happy about it but it made me laugh when that's all he would talk about if we were staying up late talking in the common room.

The day before today, we noticed Snape was limping, sadly he saw us looking at him whilst out side near the lake. He took 5 points from Harry because we were sitting outside with a library book, something you're not allowed to do apparently. He went to get it later that day and heard Snape talking about how to 'keep your eyes on all three heads at once'. We were then convinced that Snape had tried to get through the three headed dog, probably why he got injured. We also believed he allowed the Troll to get in the same night, Harry said that he and Ron saw him coming out the room on the third floor t, it all added up. Hermione didn't believe it but I did, whatever Hogwarts was trying to protect, Snape wanted it.

I got dressed before walking into the common room and meeting Draco, this was the same day to day thing now. Pansy would miss breakfast getting extra sleep and I would walk with Draco.

'You seem awfully happy Hannah, knowing you friend is probably going to end up in the Hospital wing' Said Draco as we entered the Great hall. I shrugged and walked over the Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'See you later' I said to Draco. He signed and nodded before walking to our table.

'Morning' I said to the twins, Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
They smiled as I saw Hermione trying to force feed Harry.

'You need to eat something 'she said giving up and putting the toast down.  
Snape came in, glaring at Harry. We could see the limp.

'We just need to find out what Hogwarts is hiding and why it's so important to Snape 'said Hermione. I nodded.

The whole school was outside waiting for the first quadditch game of the season to start. I stood with Draco, Pansy and Blaise at the front. We had thick coats on to keep us warm and Slytherin style gloves and scarfs. The wind was hard and bitter.

'We better win' I heard Draco mutter.

I chuckled, I wished too but something in my told me that probably wasn't.

Lee Jordan was speaking for the match allowing us to all know what was going on. I didn't have clue was Jordan was talking about until I saw Harry going for the little flying ball. However Marcus flint our team captain noticed two. Harry's broom spun off course as he began holding onto dear life.

'Foul' screamed a few Gryffindor's. Madam Hooch angrily spoke to flint and ordered a free shot for Gryffindor.  
Harry dodged another Bludger which resulted in his broom jumping forward stopping and starting again. Harry couldn't control his broom at all it zig zagged.

"Slytherin in possession Flint with the Quaffle '

Slytherin cheered we were winning but I was scared for Harry, his broom was out of control.

Draco laughed next to me,

'It like Potter has hexed his own broom' said Draco. It was like that. I looked around and noticed Snape muttering looking at Harry, he was doing this. I looked for Hermione and Ron but I couldn't find them I just hoped they were trying to stop Snape. I looked over and Snape's robes were on fire, I giggled and signed happily as Harry's broom went back to normal Ron and Hermione had noticed. He was going for the snitch.

'I HAVE THE SNITCH' Harry shouted. , well really, he swallowed it but Gryffindor ended up winning. Something I was happy about even though our team didn't win. Marcus Flint was angry and made sure everyone knew it especially the first years who asked if he was okay.

It was dinner and I sat with Slytherin, I couldn't find the others and ask Harry how was.

' And your brother had the cheek to say my Broom isn't as good as the Nimbus 2000 he wasn't expecting for Potter to nearly fall of was he' said Draco.

I nodded my head, it was true but he didn't know about Snape doing it but to anyone els, you would have thought it was the Broom. I noticed Ron, Harry and Hermione come in. I got up from my seat and walked over to them.

'Harry congratulations, you guys did so well stopping Snape' I said looked at Hermione and Ron and they end. They smiled.

'Thanks Hannah, We went to Hagrid's after he let something slip, come over here' he said as we sat down on the side away from everyone els.

'Hagrid said by mistake that whatever the Dogs are guarding it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nickolas Flamel, whoever he is' Said Hermione. I looked at them.

'He didn't believe us when we told him about Snape possessing Harry's broom either' said Ron. I looked at them confused before saying,

 _'We just need to find out who Nickolas Flamel is'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Christmas

Hannah's p.o.v.

It was coming to the end of December and it was cold to the point where the water in the dungeon and part of the Slytherin common room had freeze up. But it was a good excuse to drink hot chocolate in flasks and have snow ball fights with my siblings.

We sat in Potion class that we now had with Gryffindor students because of a different subject clashing or something on those lines. I sat next to Draco, rubbing my hands together and looking at the steam come out my mouth because of how cold it was.

' I feel so sorry for all the people who have to stay at Hogwarts because they are not wanted at home' Said Draco, I instantly knew he was talking about Harry.

'I'm staying here for Christmas Draco ' I replied. He shot his head to me and gulped.

'I…- eh…. Sorry 'He said. I shook my head and continued with the potion.

'No need to apologise Draco 'I replied smiling up at him. He smiled back, I felt bad for Harry, Draco was to say the least jealous that Gryffindor one he didn't like it and was making Harry's life eve more difficult talking about his family now.

I on the other hand was really excited to spend Christmas hear, we couldn't go home and Mum and Dad were visiting Charlie, I would off like to have gone but they had other ideas obviously. It was going to be fun here with my brothers and Harry though, I couldn't wait.

Potions ended before I walked out with Hermione, Harry and Ron. We were going to the Library in search for any information on Nicholas Flamel. This wasn't the first time we were going in search for him more like the tenth. We just couldn't find anything and times was running out. We skimmed through a section of the library each, we still had so much to go through though. I walked out seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Nothing' we all said at once.

We walked to the Great hall for the rest of lunch, Nicholas Flamer was so much more difficult to find that we were thinking it would be. If only Hagrid could tell us what he even was or did and it would narrow the search down. I just hoped we could find something out over Christmas. We entered the great hall and I walked over to the Slytherin table sitting next to Draco who had kept a seat for me, I smiled at him and the others as I sat down.

'Library 'Draco asked I nodded.

'That muggle book really got you' He replied shrugging. Draco didn't understand my obsession with books. I chuckled, I wasn't even reading.

It was Christmas eve, I left all the people in the Slytherin common room to do their packing, some had already gone home like Draco and Pansy, some were going now or tonight. There were carriages at the front of the castle were there were taking the students home, to Hogsmead station. I stood on the Astronomy Tower taking in everything it was a shame I couldn't go home but I was excited to spend it with my friends.

'I really didn't mean what I said in potions' said Draco behind me. I turned around and smiled up at him. I chuckled he was holding a small Gift.

'Of course you didn't, I thought you were already home 'I asked as he stood beside me.

'I made sure to get the last ride back to Hogsmead so I could give you this' He said Handing out the small gift. A little blush formed on my cheeks.

'Draco you shouldn't of, I haven't got you an-'I started as he cut off.

'Take it, I don't care I want you to have it, you have truly been my only true friend here, someone I can really rely on and most of all you understand me' he said looking down at me. I smiled as he gave me the gift and gasped.  
It was a silver necklace that had a snake of the end. I chuckled.

'I wonder what the snake could mean' I asked as he chuckled. It stood for Slytherin.

'Thank you so much' I said putting the lid back on and hugging him. He was a little surprised at first but instantly hugged me back. We kept like this for a while before slowly pulling back.

' I-I can't believe I haven't got you anything, I'm so stupid' I said rubbing my eyes in Embarrassment. The only present I got for was my Brothers and Harry.

'I'll get you something for when you come back, thank you so much its adorable' I said admiring it again. He smiled  
We walked to the great hall as we went to the opening door.

'Merry Christmas Draco' I said hugging him again.

'Merry Christmas Hannah' He whispered before pulling back. He smiled before walking out.

 **Third Person.**

Little did Hannah know she had already given Draco his Christmas present, she cared for him which she showed when she hugged him, something he had a huge smile across his face for and stayed there like super glue on his face. She was truly his main true friend.

Hannah's P.o.v.

It was Christmas day, I has had the whole tower to myself. No one from Slytherin had stayed. I got out of bed before getting dressed and getting my sack of present for the boys. I walked over to the Gryffindor tower. So far the holiday has consisted of no search for Nickolas Flamel and Ron spent most of his time teaching Harry Wizard chess. Whilst I ready my books.

I knocked on the door as Ron opened it I smiled before walking in, I had never seen it before. It was much more warmly than the Slytherin common room. But unlike ours where it was very modern. There were old fashioned items in here.

'Merry Christmas Ronal' I said hugging him.

'Merry Christmas Han' He replied hugging me back.

I put the present on the tree there was lot to be true. The twins were out playing and probably pranking/ planning pranks for people when they returned after the holiday. I sat down putting my mum's famous Christmas jumper on next to Ron who already had it on.

Harry came down the stairs,

'Merry Christmas Harry' We both said as he came down the stairs. He smiled at us.

' Merry Christmas- Whoa' He said looking at all the presents.

'Come on their yours we've already opened ours' said Ron. Harry nodded sitting down at the tree.

'Before I forget this is from mum, she knitted you an ' I said handing him the parcel and pointing to mine and Ron's sweaters. He laughed before opening it and putting it on. He opened all his presents as Ron and I at all the sweets.

Harry looked at his last one.

'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you.' Said Harry reading a not. He unwrapped it to show a weird material fabric, right before his legs vanished. My jaw dropped.

'Look at your legs , it's an invisibility cloak ' I shouted, he looked down and gasped, grinning back at us.

'Who's it from' asked Ron feeling the fabric.

'It doesn't say, just that my farther gave it to them' replied Harry pacing the note to Ron.

The door opened and revealed the Twins and a tired Percy walking down the steps.

'Hey guys, Look Harry got a sweater to! 'Said Fred. We were all wearing our sweaters.

'He doesn't have a Letter on his 'Complained George, I chuckled.

'Come on Dinners ready' Said Percy as we walked to the great hall. There was only around 20 students, half adding up to us. We sat on the Gryffindor table away from everyone els and enjoyed out Christmas dinner, it tasted so good as more kept appearing on our plate. The potatoes and stuffing being the best.  
We spent the after having a huge snowball fight on the grounds, it was nice to just forget about everything for a while. By the end I was cold, wet and basically had had enough. I said goodnight to the boys and told them I see them in the morning and I walked to the common room. It was weird being all by self but at least it meant I could use the big bubble bath. There were single baths in cubicles just like the showers, they were still bigger than the one at home but I was excited to use the big one as it reminded me of a pool and plus, it was located next to the sinks meaning no one would see me. I jumped in bubbles everywhere as I enjoyed the hot water. I finally got out walking into a sink cubical. I bowed dried my hair before putting it into two French braids, it was a nice way of making curls for the next day. I walked out and into my room. Getting into bed before falling peacefully asleep.

'What do you mean, you saw your parents' I asked sitting in an arm chair facing Harry.

'You could have woken me up' Said Ron.

'They were in a mirror smiling back at me, come with me tonight I'm going back' said Harry I nodded.

'It will be nice to see your parent' I replied, Ron nodding in agreement.

It was now after dinner on Boxing day, Ron Harry and I were hid under his cloak, surprised it fitted over all of us and they was still space, we were trying to recall Harry's route from last night but so far no luck. We were around the Library. It was freezing I kind of just wished to be in bed.

'Maybe we should go back, it getting late' I said yarning, Ron nodded he was already starting to close his eyes.

'No, It's here somewhere I know it is ' Said Harry.

I saw Harry spot something from out the corner of his eye.

' It's here' he said pushing a door open. To display a room with a mirror in Harry dropped the cloak and ran to the mirror.

'See' He asked Grinning at the mirror. Ron and I looked at each other, there was no one there.

'Harry, there's no one there, only you' I said softly placing my arm on his shoulder.

'Stand where I am.' He replied.  
Ron stood in front of the mirror.

'Can't you see all your family standing around you' Asked Harry.

' No, I'm alone but different, I look older and I'm head boy, I'm holding the quidditch cup and I'm quidditch captain' Said Ron in amazement. What was with the mirror? I was in too much of a daze to realise they had started arguing before hearing a loud noise from outside. I pulled the cloak over us before hurrying out. I wished I had looked into the mirror now, if it did show the future I wasn't going to lie I would have liked to have seen it.

It was the day before classes start, a week after Christmas. I sat in the Great hall with Harry and Ron awaiting for students to come in. Professor Dumbledore had seen Harry the last night he went back, despite Ron and me telling him not to. He said that the mirror doesn't show future but what you wanted to see. And to not go looking for it again.

'Even he agreed with us, it's enough to make you go mad' said Ron, I had to agree.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Discovering

Hannah's p.o.v

We studied in the Great hall, the rest of Slytherin were sat in the common room. We were supposed to be studying for our exams something the boys didn't understand. Hermione and I were studying from out of our books in silence as Harry was talking to Ron about quadditch. Whilst also playing Wizard chess. So much for revising I though.

The Gryffindor table came into fits of laugher as Neville came in hoping he sat down next to me as we were sitting right at the start of the table. I recognized it immediately what it was, it was the leg locker curse.

'What happened' I asked placing my hand on his shoulder, Hermione shut her book instantly.

'Malfoy' Said Neville whispering. Great.

'He saw me outside the library and said he was looking for someone he could practise it on' He added starting to shake.

'You need to go to Professor McGonagall and report him' said Hermione.

'No way' He replied shaking his head.

'You need to stop letting Draco get to you Neville, show him you're not what he thinks you are, an easy target you just need to be confident and not let anything effect you, he will soon get bored ' I replied. He nodded slightly.

'You need to start standing up to people Neville' adding Ron. He nodded.

'You're in Gryffindor for a reason, your brave Neville and I know you have courage to stop this' Replied Harry. He smiled.

'Thanks guys' He replied, before Seamus came helping Neville to the Gryffindor common room.

Before leaving, Harry gave Neville a chocolate frog.

'Thanks Harry, keep the card I have a lot of him' said Neville giving the card back to Harry, he nodded as they walked off.

I watched as he read over the card, his eyes going wide.

'I've found him, I've found Flamel, I knew I had heard his name before. Listen Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel' said Harry. As all of our heads shot up eyes wide. Hermione hurried through her bag grabbing a book out quickly and throwing it onto the table.

' I never thought to even look in here, I got it out the Library weeks ago just to read not for anything els' Hermione said panting as she used her energy flicking through the pages.

'There' I pointed to the name as Hermione breather before talking,

'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone- The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only known stone is in the hands of Nicolas who only last year celebrated his 665th birthday 'She said.  
We all looked at each other,

'That's what the dogs guarding' I spoke out, in daze.

'There was a trap door under the dogs' Said Harry,

'That's it then, the Sorcerer's stone is in there, In Hogwarts' Said Ron.

'No wonder Snape wants it, able to live forever and endless amount of gold, who wouldn't 'said Harry and I saw Ron go into daze, only him.

'We need to tell Hagrid 'I said. Everyone nodded. We got up quickly before running out the great hall and towards Hagrid's hut. We knocked on the door at Hagrid answered looking tired,

'We know about the Sorcerer's stone 'We all said together. Hagrid signed,

'Well you'll better come in then 'Hagrid replied shutting the door.

'We think Snape it trying to steal it' said Harry now we were all sitting down, Hagrid signed.

'Snape is one of the teachers looking after it Harry, He isn't going to steal it' replied Hagrid,

'Why was he asking for information from Quirrel then' Asked Hermione. Just as a loud noise came from the side.  
We looked over, a big black Egg.

'Whoa , where did you get that 'Asked Ron?

'I won it' Hagrid replied as it fell open. My eyes went wide.

'Is that a dragon Hagrid' I asked gulping.

'It's not a dragon 'Replied Hermione.

'It's a Norwegian Ridgeback' Added Ron.

'I swear there Illegal' I asked as Hagrid Looked down.

'He knows his Mommy' He replied stroking it, fangs showing, it was small but kind of scared me a little.

'He's going to be trained but it should be fine' replied Hagrid as the baby dragon blew out fire. I really didn't want Hagrid to get into trouble. There was a loud noise from outside as Hagrid and I went to the Window. Only seeing pure blonde hair. I shut my eyes tight. It was Draco.

We ran back to the castle, it was past curfew now, as we ran only to bump into Professor McGonagall. We looked up at her. This was bad.

Draco was at her side as we walked into her classroom.

'Nothing at Hogwarts allows a kid to walk around the school after curfew. Don't you understand, 50 points will be taken from each four of you and all 5 of you will receive detention? Do I make myself clear' She said, we nodded. Draco's smirk fell as a small smile spread across my face,

'Oh, you to My Malfoy, you were up walking around past curfew the same as them, there for you also will be in detention' replied Professor McGonagall. I heard the other chuckle lightly as they walked out the room, I waited for Draco.

'You lost us 50 points' he moaned as we walked to the common room.

'You shouldn't have told, it's not my fault you like to see Harry in trouble' I replied.

'I didn't think she was going to be as hard as she was' he replied. I tutted.

'It's not that bad, chill 'I replied. As we walked into the common room saying goodnight to each other.

The next morning as I walked into the great hall, it was instant that Gryffindor noticed the minus 150 points. Slytherin always lost points through detention I was thank full it didn't look to bad on mine. I sat next to Pansy and Theodore and opposite Draco as I drank my hot chocolate and are my blueberry muffin.

Evening soon came and I walked with Draco to the entrance of the school, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. We walked into the forest with Hagrid who was slightly upset the dragon had been sent off to Romania.

'Wait the Forest, we can't go in there at night, there's all sorts of things in there, like werewolves' He replied. I chuckled I found this to be fun, we were going to be safe with Hagrid, Draco was starting to sound like a girl. Hagrid ignored him as we walked into the forest no one talking.

' Look here , that's unicorn blood. Were going to try and look for it and see what we can do' said Hagrid pointing to the floor.

' What if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first' asked Draco, fear so clear in his voice.

'There's nothing that lives in the forest that'll hurt you if you are with me or fang' replied Hagrid.

' Right lets split up ' said Hagrid.

'I want Fang' said Malfoy looking fangs teeth when he yawned.

This was going to be a long night. I though.

I sat in the great hall, with Hermione, Harry and Ron. I had just finished my last exam of the year and boy was I glad. That night was to be one of the funniest yet. I had never seen that side to Draco. I yawned as Harry kept scratching his head.

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

' I wish I knew what this bloody meant, its happened before but never as often as this' Harry said rubbing it.

' Go to madam Pomfrey ' Replied.

'No it's not like that, I think it means dangers coming' he replied looking down.

'Harry relax the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around Anyway we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry' said Ron I smiled nodding he was right.

'It's just I know Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore or tell anyone how to get past fluffy- No 'Harry stopped.  
He quickly got to his feet.

' I've just though of it, don't you think it weird how when Hagrid wanted a dragon more than anything els and a stranger comes and gives him one. How many people do you think carry eggs in their pocket if it's illegal, why didn't I see it before 'replied Harry rubbing his hand in his eyes? We all got up he was right.

We ran towards the forest to Hagrid's hut, Ron asking what it meant but ignoring him, he did make me laugh at times. Hagrid opened the door as we all burst in.

'Were in a hurry Hagrid we need to ask you something. The night you won the dragon, who did the stranger look like' asked Harry.

' I don't know, he wouldn't take his cloak off' replied Hagrid looking over to the fire and sitting down. Harry followed.

'What did you talk to him about did he mention Hogwarts at all' asked Harry.

' May have come up, actually yes, he asked what I did I told him I was the gamekeeper here and that i wanted a dragon, he needed to be sure I could handle it so I told him about the dog so a dragon should be easy, all you have to do to calm Fluffy is to play some music and bam she's straight to sleep' Said Hagrid instantly regretting it.

'That wasn't supposed to be said, Forget about that' he adding pointing.

We didn't have time to reply as we ran out back to the outside of the great hall.

'We need to go to Dumbledore 'said Harry as we started walking down the corridor bumping into Professor McGonagall.

'Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London right away, and he will be back tomorrow' she said. We looked at each other not knowing what to say as she walked off.

' What do we do now' I asked.

 _'We go down the trap door tonight_ '


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The End

Hannah's p.o.v.

It was 11pm, I was going to meet everyone on the third floor. I walked down the steps wearing black high waisted jeans, baggy cropped sweater and black converse. My wand in my pocket and hair down wavy with just some eyeliner and mascara on. I walked over to the door.

'Please don't go' I head Draco whisper from behind me. I shut my eyes and turned around.

'I have to, I'm sorry Draco I can't tell you but all you need to know is to trust me, don't tell anyone please. We're not going round being nosy were trying to do the right thing, please if you care about me at all let me go at peace' I replied looking into his eyes. I really needed him to believe in me.

'Fine, you better tell me what it is after though' I grinned and nodded pulling him into a tight hug.

'Thank you so much' I whispered and walked out of the common room. I ran up the stairs trying to be as quite as possible getting onto the third floor. I saw the other come out from under the invisibility cloak and run over to them. We walked down the same corridor. Only for the door to be unlocked.

'Snapes already been here' replied Harry. We slowly crept in and saw the dogs asleep while the music was playing. We walked over to the trap door, only for the paw to be covering it.

'We need to move it 'I whispered they nodded. We all pushed the paw to the side and opened the door.

'Who's first' asked Ron, as I looked all the way down, all I could see was darkness.

'Me I'll say if anything goes wrong, hey it shouldn't be this quiet' replied Harry as our heads shot up.

We turned out heads as Fluffy was now looking right at us. I head Ron start to shifen uncomfortably. We quickly turned around jumping in, first Harry then Ron followed by Hermione and me as I shut the door. The drop wasn't the long and only last seconds, I screamed as we landed onto vein plant things. Comfy actually.

'Lucky this plant thing's here' said Ron, as I noticed something happen as I moved. The plants had started to spread and wrap itself around me. I screamed and noticed it was happening to the other two. Hermione was gone.

'Stop moving, this is Devil's Snare the only way to get out it to stay still and you'll come through' she replied. I did what she said as the things started to spread across my body and pull me under, following on the floor next to Hermione. I got up slowly as Harry came down next.

'Ron's not relaxing' I said to them both.

'Devil's Snare what did Professor Sprout say? Likes the dark and the damp' Hermione said.

' FIRE ' I shouted.

' HOW ' she cried.

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD YOU'R A WITCH 'shouted Ron from above us.

Hermione got her wanted out as she waved it muttering some words. It sent blue flames the same as she said she used on Snape at quadditch. Ron soon fell down joining them. I hugged him instantly.

'This way' said Harry as we pulled apart and followed him. I wasn't sure where we were going. But it was the only way forward.

We got to the end and was face with a door, we walked over to it but it was locked, we needed a key. We turned around and looked up at the ceiling was flying keys. A broomstick was next to them.

'There are probably hundreds up there' moaned Hermione.

'We're looking for a big old fashioned one, silver the same as the handle.

' There , the one with the bent wing ' I said point to one right at the top. We all looked at Harry. He was going to be the one to get it.

' Harry you can do' replied Hermione he smiled and got on the broomstick flying in the air as the keys began to move.

'It can never be easy' I said and Ron and Hermione chuckled, soon though Harry got the key and came all the way down. The only problem now though was that the other keys were chasing him, we ran to the door as he opened I was thankful it worked because otherwise I don't know what would have happened, we ran into the next room closing it tightly behind us not letting anything els come into the room. We took a big breath turning around and looking at the next room.

'I don't have a very good feeling about this' I said as walked over to it. I didn't know what it was.

'Me either' asked Hermione who stood next to me and Harry and Ron walked forward.

'This is Wizards Chess' said Ron. I gulped.

'That's not bad its chess look there the door' said Hermione pointing. Ron walked up to the door as the knight got his sward out.

'Hermione this isn't just a game, you can die playing this' I replied as I felt her grab my hand.

'Didn't you ever watch when Harry and Ron played this, the pieces destroy each other' I said holding tightly onto her hand.

'Do we have to join you to get across' Asked Ron, The knight nodded before speaking.

'And were the pieces 'He said. As I shivered I really wanted to get out of here.

' Harry take the place of that bishop Hermione next to him instead of that castle. Hannah take the tower' Said Ron I nodded walking onto the thing next Hermione.

' What about you' I asked.

' I'm going to be the knight' said Ron.

' Now' asked Harry.

'White always plays first' Said Ron pointing towards a white pawn that moved forward two squares.  
Ron started directing the black pieces by the end of the game we had all moved and all other pieces were destroyed, leaving the four of us.

'Harry, when I move the queen will take me, allowing you to check mate the king 'said Ron.

'NO' I screamed.

'What' asked Hermione?

'He's sacrificing himself' I replied.

'It's the only way to stop Snape, Harry you need to go alone' replied Ron. Harry stayed silent.

'I love you' I shouted tears forming,

'Love you to sis 'he replied as tears dropped my eyes.

'Knight to H-3 'Shouted Ron one last time.

The white queen stabbed the side of the horse, I heard Ron scream as he fell sideways onto the floor.

'Ron' I screamed,

The knight dropped his swards as Harry said 'checkmate'.

I instantly ran over to Ron, lifting his top half to my lap, Hermione close behind he wasn't awake.

'You two, take him right to the hospital wing, I need to do this alone like he said' said Harry. We nodded.

'You can do this Harry' I told him, standing up and hugging him.

'You're a great wizard, you really are Harry' said Hermione. He smiled.

'Not as good at you two though' he replied.

Hermione and I looked at each other and smirked.

'Well…' we both said as we all chuckled.

'Just be careful' said Hermione hugging him lastly.

'See you later' he replied before walking through the clear door. I looked down at Ron, mum would be so proud of him.

We lifted him up before going the same direction as Harry, finding steps and somehow walking into a corridor outside charms.

 **Two days later**

'How are you feeling Harry' I asked. He smiled at me.

'Great how's Ron' he asked.

'Why don't you tell him yourself' I replied as Hermione walking in pushing Ron in a wheel chair.

'Harry' Ron cheered seeing him.

'I'll see you guys later I have packing to do' I replied walkout out and down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. I walked in and got pulled into a hug, I looked it was Draco, I smiled and Hugged back. I hadn't seen him since that night.

'I'm so glad you're safe 'He whispered. I smiled and pulled back.

'Harry protected us 'I replied. He smiled.

'First thing he's gotton right all year' replied Draco as I let out a giggle.

'How's your brother' he asked.

'He's good thanks for asking back to his normal self, thinking about food' I replied as we both let out a chuckle.

'I have to go and pack but I'll meet you down here before the feast' I asked, he nodded and smiled before walking up, the door already open and Pansy smirking at me.

'To say you have him wrapped round your finger is an understatement, you got him falling hard' Replied Pansy. I looked at her confused.

'You and Draco, I saw that hug, he hugged you, he complains if he has to sit next to me, and what you said to each other , is obvious you like each other' she replied smirking. A blush forming on my checks. She pointed as I through a cushion at her.

'Shut up' I said, chuckling slightly.

I walked to the Great hall with Draco, talking about what we will be doing in the holiday. I grab his hand and pull him over Hermione, Ron and Harry. I was so happy to see them all. 'Hey guys' I said to them. They smiled at me and looked at Draco. Ron glared at our hands and I quickly unfolded them.

'See you in the great hall for the feast' I replied as the said goodbye as I grabbed Draco's hand again and we walked in the great hall sitting down next to each other. The Great hall was decorated in Slytherin banners we had won. Everyone was happy as Dumbledore came to the front speaking to everyone.

"Another year gone what a year it has been. Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year start. Well done Slytherin However recent events must be taken into account." Said Dumbledore, the table went quiet.

'I have a few last minute points to dish out. As you are well aware of a certain even involving 4 students I first award Mr Ronald Weasley for best played came of Wizard chess Hogwarts have seen in many year, 60 points for Gryffindor. Second Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Thirdly Miss Hannah Weasley for her use of determination and friendship while helping her fellow team mates in difficult situations, I award Slytherin 50 points and lastly Mr Harry Potter for outstanding Courage I award Gryffindor 70 points' finished Dumbledore. Gryffindor and Slytherin cheered as I smiled, everyone looking at me.

'Now the point have been added and we have a new winner, congratulations Gryffindor' said Professor Dumbledore. Slytherin were upset but they were still happy we were second because of the 50 points I got them. I looked under the table as I felt a cold hand on mine. I looked down it was Draco's. I smiled at him, as he smiled back. I could see a smirk growing on Pansy's face as I ignored it and we began with the feast.

I sat on the train home in a cabin with Hermione, Ron and Harry, I was excited to be going home and bringing Ginny with us next year but part of me was sad. I was going to Miss Hogwarts as the summer rolled on, for once I wasn't sat about waking up to early or never coming home but I was actually missing it. I knew next year would be completely different Marcus Flint said second years can try out for Quadditch and he would like to see me there as well as already knowing what Draco was probably going to be like for the first years, we couldn't be called that now and deep down that made me happy we were slowly rising to the top. Only 10 weeks since we have to go back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Hello Harry

Hannah's p.o.v.

I awoke from Ginny silently pushing me. After all the talk about Hogwarts I had made her super excited. Today was Saturday and we would be going to Diagon Alley again. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts I had missed everyone so much. I grinned at her before getting out of bed. We got dressed before walking downstairs, It was early around half 6 but we didn't mind. We wanted to make sure we had our lists ready. We walked down in the kitchen seeing mum. She smiled lightly on us with a worrying expressions on her face.

'What is it' I asked, Ginny at my side. She looked down.

'Your silly brothers of yours, they've taken the car, goodness knows where they have gone' she said, clearly stressed out.

I went to reply just as we heard a noise from the front, we all looked out seeing the car back, with the Twins, Ron and Harry. I slightly grinned I had really missed Harry. As soon as mum saw them, she marched out there their faces falling instantly. I and Ginny chuckled as we followed her out there. This should be fun.

'Have you got any idea how worried I was' Mum said in front of my brothers and Harry.

Fred went to speak but mum got there before.

'Beds empty, no note, the car gone. Might have crashed it. Do you know how much I have been worrying? Do you even care? This sort of thing would have never of happened from Bill, Charlie or Percy' she said spitting her words.

Ginny and I smirked. As the boys heads looked at the ground. She stayed like that for a while, it was like she was going on for hours. Mum could be very intimidating when she was angry. Of course she was going to be fine with her favourite person, which made me chuckle.

' Aw Harry so nice to see you again dear' said Mum going over to him. ,

'Breakfast will be on the table when you come in' replied mum walking back into the kitchen. Ginny and I walked over to the boys. I burst out laughing in the twins faces before walking to Harry.

'Harry it's so nice to see you again, looking forward for another year at Hogwarts' I asked hugging him. He hugged back and smiled.

'Yes, looking forward to being treated like dirt from Snape. No 'he replied as I chuckled. We walked back into the house before eating breakfast. 

' Mum fancies him' said Fred as mum started to read out from one of her Geilderoy Lockheart book. I smirked it was kind of true, she had bought herself all his books. I on the other hand found him cheesy and overall cringey.  
Soon dad got home, he looked a little stressed and tired. He sat on the chair opposite Ginny and I who were sitting on the couch. The boys sitting on the dining table. He rubbed his eyes hard, he had been really stressed with his work, and something even though he tried to hide I could see it. Mum came in storming through the kitchen.

'Arthur Weasley you and your muggle rubbish in your shed. Harry arrived this morning in that flying car of yours' Mum said looking directly at Dad. His eyes went wide.

'Harry? , Harry who 'He asked looking confused at mum. He turned his head looking over at the boys and jumped.

'God lord is it Harry Potter? Ron and Hannah and everyone for that matter has told me so much –'. Dad got cut off from mum.

' Your sons drove that car to his house and back, what do you have to say to them' she asked. He looked over at the boys.

' Did you really?, did it go alright ' Dad began as he suddenly coughed realizing as I chuckled as he began again.

' I mean, that is very wrong boys' He replied as mum glared at him, Ginny and I chuckled as we got up and walked to our room.

It was soon mid-afternoon and we were going to be going to Diagon alley. Dad made Harry sit next to him at Lunch asking all sorts of questions about life with muggles. The owl came in dropping our school letters, I groaned whilst looking at it.

 _Second Year Students Will Require:_

 _Break with a Banshee : By Gilderoy Lockheart_  
 _Gadding with Gohls: By Gilderoy Lockheart_  
 _Holidays with Hags: By Gilderoy Lockheart_  
 _Travels with Trolls: By Gilderoy Lockheart_  
I stopped looking there were about 9 books we all needed each.

'He's the new defence against the dark arts teacher 'said Fred.

'These aren't cheap either' Added George as mum looked at him.

'Don't worry, we will manage we always do' she replied walking into the kitchen. I smiled slightly glad that my robes from last year still fitted and the skirts and blouses were as good as new. I had got a little taller but the skirts last year were below my knees I knew I would be alright.

We tidied away before mum grabbed the floo powder. Harry looked confused as mum realised this.

' This is as easy as anything dear, simply drop the powder and say Diagon alley. Here Fred and George you to it first' Said mum and Fred and George both did it.

Harry walked to the fire, dropped the powder and shouted,

'D, Dia gon alley ' he vanished as mum and dad looked confused at each other. Never heard someone say that before.

We walked into Gringotts still waiting to hear from Harry as I saw 3 people walking on the right of me, I turned and grinned grabbing Hermione in a hug as I heard mum breath a sign of relief.

'Hannah!' Said Hermione as she hugged back.

'I haven't seen you in what feels like forever' I replied as she smiled. I smiled at Hagrid before turning to Harry, Ron the twins and mum. As Hagrid walked off.

'Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes' asked Harry as we began walking into the middle of the shop.

'Malfoy and his farther' Harry replied.

'Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything' asked dad.

'No he was selling' replied Harry and Dad slightly grinned.

'He's worried, I'd love to get him for something one day' he replied as mum touched his arm.

'Careful Arthur, that family is trouble' replied mum. Fred and George smirked at me. As i ignored them.

We walked round the shop, meeting Hermione parents who were nice as well as getting these bloody book that also just so happened to be signing day and Harry to get a one for free.

' Famous Harry Potter' I heard the familiar yet deadly voice behind me, I turned looking at Draco. He has grown a little bit, his face looked a bit older but his hair was the same, if it was different I think it would have suited him more. I kept my back to him, we had sent small letters to each other throughout the summer in secret. But they were very small and just simple.

'Oh. its you' replied Ron slightly having a disappoint emotion in his voice and turned back to Harry.

'Surprised to see you in this shop Weasley, bet you're not eating for a month because of this' he replied smirking as I turned and faced him raising my eyebrow his smirk dropping. Dad hurried over as did Draco's farther. Here we go.

Sunday came quickly. Today was even more or a rush that last year, it was like as each year went of time went faster and faster. There was no time to actually sit down and have breakfast everyone was running around finding the little things that we had to get last minute. When we finally managed to get into the car, Ginny forgot her diary as well Fred and his broomstick. When we finally managed to start going in the car I already knew we wasn't going to make it.

' Molly-' asked dad as the twins and I smirked from the backseat we knew what dad was talking about.

'NO Arthur' mum replied sternly.

'look at that little button there , It will make us invisible we would get there in no time' replied dad.

'No , its daylight. I mean it Arthur' replied mum looking on the road. Dad signed and nodded.

We soon got there, grabbing trolley's and making our way over to platform 9 3/4.

'Right, Percy and the twins first' said mum as they went through.

'Hannah go through with Ginny and then Ron and Harry go after, now hurry I love you' she replied kissing Ginny and I's cheeks.

I ran through the wall Ginny close as we walked onto platform 9 3/4. It made me smile, memories flooding back from last year.

'That was so cool' replied Ginny as i smiled at her. We walked over giving people our trunks and we held out cat baskets. I turned my head trying to look for Harry and Ron.

' We will find them later don't worry, now when we get there remember I won't be with you, you will go and get sorted. ' You probably will end up in Gryffindor, don't worry about it' I said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the train. We sat in an Empty corridor on the way to Hogwarts. I was silently worrying because Ron and Harry hadn't turned up yet. Also I hadn't bumped into any one, like Draco or Pansy or Blaise/ Theodore. The train ride went fast as Ginny and I mainly read our muggle books.

' We need to get changed into our robes' I told her getting up, we walked into the girls bathrooms being empty and walked into 1 of the 4 free toilets. We changed before walking out as I saw Pansy, I had also wrote to her through out the holidays, she as well as Hermione was really a close friend to me.

' Hannah Oh My God' she said pulling me in a hug, I hugged back.

' I really hope we have the same room as last year' I replied as she nodded.

' They will trust me' she replied.

' I'll see you later' I replied as we started to walk out. She nodded.

' I think there's someone waiting for you outside, something about complaining how he's missed you' she replied smirking and winking. I gulped as Ginny looked at me confused. We walked out and straight away bumped into Draco,Blaise and Theodore.

' H-hi Draco ' I replied moving my hair out my eyes, he looked at me and smiled before noticing Ginny. I turned to her.

'Go back to the compartment, I'll be in, in a minute' I replied as she smiled and nodded.

' First year for her huh ' he said watching as she walked away.

I nodded smirking, ' So not gonna say anything about missing me' I replied. He smirked before chuckling.

' What do you think' he replied looking down blushing slightly as Blaise and Theordore smirked at him. I chuckled before grabbing him and hugging him lightly, he hugged back as there were slight wolf whistles. From behind us.

' I'll see you later boys' I added as i pulled back and walked away from them, a slight sway in my hips as I went back to the compartment. Draco was always going to be a bully but I knew that I could possibly change him. Ginny looked up at me.

' Why are you friends with him' she asked looking up. Just as we came to a jolt the train stopping.

' He isn't as bad as you think, there is always a reason why people are bully's Ginny you just need to find out why' I replied looking out the window.

 _We were here_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Things Never Go To Plan.

Hannah's p.o.v.

Ginny and I walked of the train and onto the platform, she followed the rest of the first years with Hagrid as I walked with everyone els. I was really excited to be coming back to Hogwarts it really felt like home here. It never really felt like boring school, the lessons were mainly interesting. We walked into the castle, the candles burning in different colors all riding up to the entrance of the great hall. We walked down the corridor and into the great hall, it was just like last year, nothing had changed apart from some new decorating. I walked over to the Slytherin table, still not fully talked to everyone, the Twins crashed into me on both sides running towards there table.

'Thanks guys' I replied sarcastically and they turned back, waved and grinned at me.

I sat down on the Slytherin table, next to Draco and Tracey, opposite Blaise and Pansy. I looked over to the first years that were going to be put into their houses, Ginny was looking frightened but something in me told me she was going to be just fine and follow in the steps of her brothers. I looked over towards my brothers, they were all sitting together with Hermione and Neville and the rest of the years, where was Harry and Ronal? I really hope they haven't got into trouble already, Draco would really love that.

The first years got sorted into their hats, no one like me from last year, no near mistakes of confusedness. I did however get that the hat was surprised how two Weasley Sisters could be so different and pretty much said how, he was confused how I even fitted in with my family, I actually found it a little rude but I put it to the back of my head again, just like last year. Dumbledore did his normal welcoming speech, this time not mentioning anything to do with the third floor. Something that did annoy me though was the smirk on ' Gilderoy Lockhart ' he really though he was the queen bee.

'He makes me want to vomit' said Pansy looking at him with disgust, I nodded in agreement.

'How pretty much every girl in Hogwarts fancy's him I can't understand' I added as Draco, Blaise and Theodore laughed.

We enjoyed the feast to the full, it was nice to be in this environment again, eating and talking with my friends, it was fun at home with the jokes and pranks from the twins but I had missed this, sitting and just being with people who aren't my family, it was different and I liked it. We got up as we were dismissed from the great hall and walked to the common room. I walked with Pansy discussing our dorm.

'Calm down they won't change, chill' I replied as she chuckled, we walked up to our common room door. Before I heard my name called, I turned back and noticed it was the twins. Draco tutted under his breath as I walked down the corridor everyone els going into the common room.

'Hey guys, have you Harry and Ron yet?' I asked they shook their heads.

'That's why we are here, no one can find them and look at this, no wonder they wasn't on the train' replied George showing the new issue of the daily profit. It was dads' car, with two boys who looked very much like Ron and Harry. I took a breath in.

' That's them, for goodness sake why are they so stupid do they know how much trouble they will be in, not including Hermione and I lecturing them and I forgot mum and dad' I replied throwing my hands over my eyes.

'Well, it is pretty cool, we should do that next year George' Replied Fred as I chucked lightly,

' Yes but don't forget they could be chucked out for this' I replied as the smiles dropped.

'It will be fine, don't worry Hannah, see you tomorrow 'they replied both squeezing me to death. They walked off to the stairs, I really did worry for Harry and Ronald. I turned my head to the door of the common room as I heard a scream that belonged to Pansy, please tell me they haven't changed the dorms I though as I groaned and walked into the common room.

I walked in, the first years mesmerized with the layout and overall everything in the common room, I walked over to the girls dorm, up the first stairs and looking round the corner to the first years corridor, It made me smile remembering all the little things from last year, the excitement on their faces Hogwarts was really a fun place to be.

I walked to the second dorm I hadn't seen this yet, it was the same but a little more cleanly if anything. I walked down the corridor, 5 doors to 4 bed rooms, the same and walked into the bathroom. The same but with even more showers, toilets, sinks, cubicles, baths, mirrors. I smiled and walked back to the first door and walked in. My cat and trunk on the same bed as last year, the layout of the room was the same, maybe a little bigger. I turned me year to

Pansy who started ranting as soon as I walked in.

'They replaced Daphne with a first year' she said annoyed pointing over to a little girl sitting on the bed opposite me. I couldn't lie I was a bit annoyed and angry but wasn't the girl two, having to be in a room with people you don't know who are older than you, I would be scared.

'There wasn't any room for her in the first year's dorm so they moved her in here' replied Tracy looking down as trunk.

The first year just looked at me, she was frightened.

'But there's enough space to have 5 beds in another room in this corridor, why couldn't they just do it with first years corridor it the same' replied Pansy.

' It will be alright, calm down your scaring her, stop over reacting yes sadly Daphne has gone but it's not like anything bad is going to happen' I replied.

Tracey and Pansy looked up at me, they knew I was right, they were just being the bully part of Slytherin right now.

I walked over to the girl and sat next to her, to be a first year she looked older I smiled at her.

'I'm Hannah' I told the girl, she looked at me and smiled lightly.

'Amber' she replied, I smiled at her.

'Don't worry we are all nice, we're just a little upset that one of our best friends have been moved out' I replied she nodded.

'I don't want to cause any trouble, they just told me I was in here' Amber replied as I smiled and nodded.

'Don't worry, try and get some sleep, Lessons start tomorrow and anyway, like someone told me last year, Slytherin sticks together ' I replied as she smiled lightly and nodded I turned me hear as Pansy smirked.

'Someone who told you hmmm more like you crush you're trying so much to hide' replied Pansy smirking.

'Who 'replied Tracy? Running and sitting next to Pansy in her Pjs.

'Don't worry, really 'I replied as Pansy smirked and Tracey groaned. I walked out and down the stairs to the corridor.

There was no way I was crushing on flipping Draco Malfoy, I just couldn't. Could I?

I walked into the common room as the boys sat on the sofas. As there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it.

'Good evening Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office' said Professor McGonagall. I nodded and walked out with her, seeing the glances from the boys who sat near the fire. I walked with Professor up the stairs and outside of Dumbledore's office. She left me as a stone bird started to move creating stairs. I walked up them and into his office where he sat at his desk.

' Ah good evening Miss Wesley I am sorry It is so late that I have asked to talk to you, please sit down' he said as I nodded and walked over to him, sitting down in the chair opposite from him.

'Now you understand you have a new roommate Amber? Amber Wilson, now this is here first year at Hogwarts, she is in fact a second year student so there has been no mistake with the room changing Miss Weasley' He replied, as I looked at him a little shocked.

' She is much more similar to you than you think Miss Weasley she like you was difficult to place, so the hat put her into Slytherin, I have put her in with you because I know you will become good friends even if you don't think that now. She has had a very difficult life so far, you and she have so much in common, stuff that will be confusing but will eventually come out. Miss Weasley you were difficult to place into house because you are equal of Gryffindor but also Slytherin much like Amber' said Dumbledore.

'The wizarding world can be confusing at times Miss Weasley, but everything does become clear in the end' added Professor Dumbledore. I nodded.

'Thank you Professor, I will keep my eye on her 'I replied as he smiled.  
I walked out of his office.

'Also Miss Weasley, don't worry about your brother and Harry' he added. I nodded and thanked him before walking out and returning to the common room, I walked in and jumped when I saw Draco sitting on the side of one of the couches. He chucked as I walked up to him.

'Why you up 'I asked as he stood up facing me.

'I just well- um wanted to make sure you were okay, I heard about you silly brother and Harry with the car' he said as I chuckled lightly.

'Thanks' I replied as I felt a small blush forming on my cheeks.

' It was just about a new girl called Amber who's new but in second year, Doubled ore wants me to look out for her and I know I can't believe it either but Its done now' I added as he smiled at me.

' I found out why I was put in Slytherin because I was equal with this and Gryffindor but if anything he said more things and made more things confusing' I said rubbing my eyes as he chuckled softly.

'Don't stress over it, now come on its late' he replied grabbing my hand and walking to the two towers, I hugged his lightly.

'Night Draco' I whispered.

'Good night Hannah' he replied as I pulled back and walked up the stairs to the room quickly getting changed and into my bed, as Pansy looked at me and smirked before whispering,

 _' And I thought it was you who had the crush '_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Start of Term

Hannah's p.o.v.

'Just admit it Hannah, it's so clear to see you both like each other' Said Pansy as we walked arm in arm together down the corridor to the great hall for breakfast.

I felt a small blush form on my cheek and looked down, she smirked.

'You two really will be the Prince and Princess of Slytherin' Replied Pansy I looked at her,

'Whoa, no way in hell Pansy we are just really good friends' I replied as we walked into the great hall and stopped, Amber stood there looking confused. Pansy shrugged and walked over to Draco and the others, everyone knew Amber was a second year but they wasn't being the nicest.

What ever happened to the 'Prince' of Slytherin talking about everyone being there for each other? I walked over to her as she looked up at me and smiled,

' Come this way, don't worry we don't bite' I replied as we walked over to the Slytherin table, people looked at her but I glared at them, Dumbledore said she had, had a hard life so far and they really did reflect on her, she was really quiet and shy. We walked over to the side where, Draco and Blaise were sitting and we sat in the middle of the two, me next to Draco and Amber next Blaise.

'This is Amber she's in our year' I told them as they smiled warmly as her, Daphne giving a light glare at her.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' Said Draco, extending his hand to hers, she shacked it and smiled.

'I'm Blaise, this is Theodore, Pansy, and Tracy and there are others down the table but you will meet them later.' she smiled and didn't say anything, she had a thing with not really speaking only when she needed to.

'So what we have first, let's hope it's not with the Gryffindor's I even feel it's a little early to be insulting 'replied Draco, yawning as I chuckled and remembered, Harry and Ronald, I turned my head and saw they were at the table,  
Hermione already talking with them looking like she was giving orders she made me giggle as I got up.

'I'll meet you in class' I replied getting up and walking over to them, if they though Hermione was easy on them, they haven't heard from me.

I walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration's, Slytherin had it Gryffindor's. I had never laughed so much with mums note to Ronald, the twins I don't think have ever had a huge smiled across their faces. But then so did Harry, Hermione and me. We walked outside of the classroom standing with the Slytherin as Draco walked up to me,

'You left her with us, when happened to Dumbledore telling you to take her under your wing' moaned Draco.  
I gawped at him,

' I left her for 15 minutes, what happened to you saying Slytherin look out for each other, she hasn't don't anything to you why are you being an arse about it' I replied as he looked a little taken back,

'She doesn't fit in with us' he replied.

'Us, don't need me to remind you that I was the same as her, not fitting in but I had people who wanted to become my friends not just ignore me' I replied. I felt really bad for Amber it was going to be more difficult getting her to become less shy that I thought.

'Just give her a chance Draco, you never know you could be looking at your future wife over there' I replied chuckling as he looked at me strangely, the door opened as we walked over and through the door. I left Draco standing there.

 **Third person p.o.v.**

Draco didn't know what he felt when Hannah had said that, anger, confusion. He didn't like what she said not because of what she said but because of who with, little did Draco know this was the start of his realizing just _who_ he may be crushing on.

Hannah's P.O.V

I sat down as a table next to Amber as Draco glared at her, it was mainly fine with other classes because of the larger tables but these were only 2 to a table, I smirked as he sat next to Pansy, she began talking to him immediately I could see him shut his eyes and groan. Pansy could speak for the world when it came to Draco, and she thinks I am the one with the crush. I chuckled silently to myself as lesson began.

I really did like Transfiguration's but it was really difficult. Professor McGonagall wanted us turn a beetle into a button. Something everyone was having difficulty with.  
'I've never really done any type of magic before' she said lightly. I looked at her a little shocked.

'Did your parents not allow you to' I replied she looked down as I bit my lip.

' No just I would never be able to physically do it there are the simple things I can do but I have never had to do something like this, I have never really come across this type of magic' she replied looked at the beetle that was half like a button now,

' Dumbledore said you eh- haven't had the best growing up, do you think that's why you haven't been around this type of magic' I asked, I was probably going a little personal but I don't get how she's had a magic upbringing but hasn't been around this.

'You could say that, ever since I was small I have been moved around to a lot of people and places, I don't really know much about my parents. I have never stayed in one place long enough to start to understand anything, I don't know why. Someone once said it wasn't safe. Hogwarts is the only place that is safe' she replied. I looked at her, she really did have it difficult. I didn't know what to say to her she looked down getting on with her work. She really was going to be hard to figure out.

'By the way, you are really nice but you don't need to remind the others about it, I have friends there just in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff' she replied give a slight smile. I smiled up at her a little weight of my shoulder.

' OH well I have some really good friends in Gryffindor as well as my siblings, you know you are allowed to sit with them in classes as well as breakfast, lunch and dinner it's just the common rooms' I replied as she smiled.

Class ended quickly and we walked out the class I was surprised with Amber to be honest, She walked past me smiling walking over to her friends in Ravenclaw apparently she knows them from staying with them or something a little confusing about the whole situation but I was happy I was her main friend in Slytherin.

'Don't look so sad Hannah, I'm sure your best friend won't forget about you' said Draco walking up to my side. I glared at him.

'Lucky I have you for defense against the dark arts last lesson then' I replied smirking slightly at him, he smiled.

'Unless we have to just observe how the 'Adults 'do it and hear about just how brilliant his books are 'I replied as he chuckled slightly.

'Come on Hannah, I'm starving 'he replied as he pulled me along towards the great hall for lunch.

Draco and I as well as Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and some others. Walked out onto the court yard as I notice Harry, Hermione and Ron standing with a first year Gryffindor boy. 'Could you sign it 'was the only thing I heard as Draco smirked next to me. Here we go again.

'Giving out signed photos are we now Potter' Said Draco next to me, the courtyard falling silent as I glared at him.

'Shut up Malfoy' replied Harry as the first year boy took a step, I remember him now his name is called Colin, bless him standing with his muggle camera.

'Your just jealous' Colin shouted as I bit my lip.

'Jealous? Please why do I want a scar on my fore head' He replied as Crabbe smirked from behind him.

'Eat slugs Malfoy' shouted Ron.

'You want to be care Weasley, Potter I think Weasley wants a signed Photo it might be worth more than his house-'I cut Draco off as I slapped his arm, glaring and raising my eyebrow. I heard a chuckled behind me coming from Ron,  
Harry and Hermione.  
Draco just looked at me, as Blaise and Pansy smirked.

'Didn't know you could be effected so much just by a girl' shouted Ron as Draco glared at him and I smirked this time. He stored off with his 'Boys' as Pansy and I stood there chuckling.

'See you later guys' I shouted as I waved to the 4 of them, linking arms with Pansy and walking to find the rest of the Slytherin people. Pansy looked at me about to say something as I cut her off,

'Don't say anything' I said as she chuckled pulling me to the great hall.

A few days passed by really quickly, the teachers this year wasn't a total drop from last year. Harry had got himself a little admirer, I think every time I was with Harry I would hear a little.  
'Hello Harry' and 'Hello Colin'. It was quite cute I though and Harry didn't moan massively about it either.

I sat with Hermione and Ronald as we watched Harry do his first quadditch practice, the rest of my friends were sat back in the common room. Ron turned his head looking in different directions.

'What's that clicking' he asked. I look and saw Colin taking photo after photo. Oliver Wood saw this and me and turned to Harry, I don't think I really was supposed to be here. I hear a groan and look up, and gasp a little in confusion. The Slytherin quadditch team were walking onto the field. Draco stood with them.

'Come on lets, I can't hear' said Ron getting up as Hermione and I chuckled walking over.

'We have a note from Professor Snape, Draco is our new seeker' Flint told Wood as he looked at them, no emotion in his face,

'Gift from my farther to the team 'said Draco as he showed the new Nimbus two thousand and one.

'Good aren't they, better than yours anyway, we can easily beat you 'Said Draco and Flint smiled at him.

'At least no one on the Gryffindor team didn't have to pay to get their way in' said Hermione. Draco glared.

'No one asked your opinion, you dirty little mudblood' he replied as I glared at him. He has only said that one other time when she went into him when the toll came in, she didn't hear him though. This was the first time that he had actually said it to her face. I looked at her, her eye starting to glisten.

Ron got his broken wand out and pointed it at Draco, before I could shout no he pointed it at Draco only to reflect and push Ron backwards onto the grass.

'Ronald' I explained rushing over to him with Hermione. I groaned as he got up throwing up slugs. The Slytherin team burst out laughing, I helped him up as somehow he was given a bucket. Harry looked at me.

'Hagrid's 'be both said carefully taking Ron to Hagrid's hut.

I yawned getting into bed, today was a long day, and Ron was fine when we got to Hagrid's. Hagrid had been growing pinking's with the use of magic which he wasn't allowed to do because he got kicked out in his third year here , something he wouldn't tell us and that my sister may be having a little crush on the 'Famous' Harry potter. It made me giggly lightly thinking about it again. I just had to forget about Draco he was always going to be like that he said he was sorry though when I walked into the common room about half an hour ago. I pulled the covers over me and turned my light of falling lighting into deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Chamber of Secrets

Hannah's p.o.v.

I sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table revising from our books, i felt bad for Harry he was currently in detention with Lockhart….

'He's probably got Harry replying to all of his fan mail' said Ron turning his face up at the idea.

'His love mail where women of all ages come clear about their undying love for him' I replied as Ron chuckled

Hermione looked down she was probably daydreaming about him in a transfiguration lessons, they were very much harder than last year.

'Harry' Hermione explained as Harry walked up to the table, he smiled at us as we got up.

'How was Lockhart' I asked as he shacked his head, not well then. We walked out the empty great hall as we walked to the stairs going to our common rooms, it was just before curfew. Harry stared rubbing his temples and squinting his eyes.

'Can you hear that' he asked as we walked round the corner.

'No-'Hermione, Ron and I replied as our mouths hanged open for what was in front of us.

There was a boy pale on the ground, the ground was soaked, flooded he looked like…. Like he was dead. I grabbed hands with Hermione as we turned our heads to the wall, becoming terrified. As Harry went over to the boy,

'The chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir, beware! 'She replied almost whispering as Ron looked as worried as the rest of us.

'It's written in blood' I whispered.

This just so happened to be when pretty much everyone was coming round the other corners, including the Slytherin.

'Your next Mudblood' he replied smirking at Hermione, I glared at him as I kept holding Hermione hands. Draco smirked at Harry who had….. Who had walked over to Mrs Norris? She was upside down and to be honest looking not very much alive. Hermione's grip on my hand tightened.  
Filch started hurrying over, pointing his hand at Harry.

'YOU, you killed my cat' he started saying a little going into shock, Draco kept smirking at Harry, he was loving this. I looked as Dumbledore walked round the corner,

'She isn't dead Angus, she has been petrified' said Dumbledore.

'But how she had been petrified I cannot say' He added, Filch looked at him removing his finger from Harrys direction.

'It was them I know' replied Filch, as Snape came round the corner seeing slight annoyance as he saw me.

'May I Professor, I think they may have just been in the wrong place as the wrong time, however I don't recall seeing  
Mr Potter at dinner' he said glaring at Harry as Draco smirked again.

'He was with me, answering fan mail actually' said Lockhart standing to Snapes side.  
Dumbledore looked at the two of them,

'We were heading back to common room when we found Mrs Norris' said Hermione as everyone looked at her.  
Dumbledore looked at Filch,

'I want to see some punishment' Filch replied.

'Innocent until proven guilty, we can fix your cat Angus, now come with me' replied Dumbledore. He looked at him and moved over to him with Mrs Norris. The rest of the students left Draco looking at me but I stayed here.  
I turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron. As we walked down the opposite corridor taking the long way, we needed to talk.

'Should I have told them, I heard voices' said Harry low?

'NO' we all replied as we stopped looking at each other,

'You do believe me don't you' he asked, we nodded.

'It's just hearing voices even in the wizarding world really isn't a good sign Harry' replied Ron he had a caring emotion over his face, he really did care for his best friend.

'I know it's weird, what do you think the writing on the wall meant, the chamber of secrets has been opened?' asked Harry.

'I can't remember really, but I think it's a chamber here in Hogwarts I remember Bill telling me something about it' replied Ron. As we carried on walking getting to the stairs.

'Night guys' I replied walking down in the dungeon. It was slowly feeling like last year all over again. I walked into the Common room Draco standing instantly by the fire, we had to stop meeting like this all the time. I looked at the clock it read 11.30pm.

'You're lucky you didn't get in detention Hannah' said Draco walking over to me. I shrugged,

'We were telling the truth, surely you wouldn't think I would be involved or let anyone get away with something as horrible as that' I replied as he bit his lip. Was he?

'I know, it's just. You always seem to be in near trouble when your around them, I know there your friends but- but I just worry' he replied getting stuck with his wording not really knowing what to say at the end. I feel a little blush form on my lips. I looked at him.

' Aww thanks Draco but don't worry over me, you kind of are letting what Ron say the other day come true and with you the 'Prince' of Slytherin I don't think you really want to be able to get effected by a girl' I replied adding cheekiness in my attitude. He smirked, not his mean smirk but his embarrassed, kind of like blush smirk. I chuckled as he smiled.

'You really think I'm the prince' he asked as we walked to our towers. I chuckled and nodded.

'See you in the morning Draco' I trailed as I walked up the stairs.

'I'll be waiting' I heard him reply as I got up to the second corridor. I walked into my room a smile on my face before getting changed and getting into bed.

I sat tiredly in Professors McGonagall's lesson yawning every few minutes there was a really loud storm last night, something that makes me uncomfortable resulting in me not getting a lot of sleep.

' Professor I was wondering, If you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets' asked Hermione as my eyes snapped open this was something I didn't want to miss.

'Very well 'she replied looking at the class. I sat next to Amber again, she was kind of like me Slytherin had now accepted her which i was happy about but she hanged around with her own friends but would still talk to Tracy and I she wasn't so keen on Pansy.

' As you know Hogwarts was founded thousands of years ago, with the 4 greatest wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazer Slytherin. They built this castle together, they allowed children with Wizarding life's to come hear working in harmony but a rift between Slytherin and the other houses started to happen, they wanted the school to be more selective, pure blood , he didn't like muggles in the school believing they would be un trustworthy. Later there was an argument within Slytherin and Gryffindor resulting in Slytherin leaving. Ledged has it that Slytherin built a chamber here in the castle in secret. According to the legend he closed it, only allowing in to be opened when his heir came back to the school. The heir would be allowed to open it as well as unleash the terror inside of it. And use it to basically get rid of all students UN worthy of magic' said Professor.

'What do you mean, Unleash terror inside' I replied as she looked at me.

'A sort of monster that the heir can control' she replied. I already know that she meant muggles when she said about people being un worthy of magic.

'I can tell you now, the school has been search many of times and nothing has been found' she replied. As people started to whisper as she left letting us do out work.  
Amber looked at me, Hogwarts in her eyes were supposed to be safe and it was.

'It's just a legend nothing to worry about' I said as she smiled the bell going off. We got up before walking to the great hall next to, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'So who do you think the heir of Slytherin is' said Ron. I tutted.

'It's just a legend' I replied as he laughed.

'Harry didn't hear the voices for nothing' he replied as I bit my lip, maybe I was just trying to just tell myself what I wanted to hear.

'Anyway who pretty much describes a true Slytherin 'he asked as I already knew the answer.

'Draco' replied Hermione.

'Before you ask he hasn't and wouldn't tell me anything like that, he isn't the mean type around me' I told them.

'But he would tell 'asked Harry.

'Crabbe and Goyle' I replied as Hermione smirked.

'How will we do that though, there not just going to tell us like that' replied Ron.

'I know a way but it will break around 50 school rules' said Hermione as we smiled at her.

'And very dangerous' she added.

'When do we start' Ron asked. Hermione smirked.

We walked into the girl's bathrooms, the same ones that got flooded last night.

'We really shouldn't be in here' replied Ron shivering.

'Its fine don't worry' I replied.

'No one comes in here, it will be perfect' said Hermione.

'What are we doing exactly' asked Ron.

' Polyjuice potion, it allows us to change into someone temporally however it takes a month to make' she replied  
scrunching half of her face up. We nodded at her, I knew the potion to I'm pretty sure the twins has used it once.

'You two will be Crabbe and Goyle, Hannah & I will be Blaise and Theodore 'said Hermione.

'WHAT are you doing in the girl's bathroom' shouted Percy looking at Ron and Harry. Hermione and I chuckled lightly.

'Just you know inspecting things' Ron replied touching over the sinks trying to look like he was doing something.  
Percy glared at him.

'Get out, you know what this could be seen as, being in here whilst everyone at dinner just like the other night' He said.

'Alright but why shouldn't we be in here, you really don't think we killed that cat' said Ron as Percy walked up to us.

'Ginny thinks you're going to be expelled. She was crying her eyes ou-'Ron cut him off.

'You don't care about Ginny, you are just worried in case we ruin your chances of being Head boy' replied Ron.

'5 points from Gryffindor, don't play around in the castle Ronald, you can get in serious trouble' he replied walking out.

'And he really wants us to not think about his repetition of being head boy' I replied as I heard a chuckled beside me.

'The ingredients are going to be hard to get, but I think we can do it and when its ready we just asked Malfoy a few questions, Simple' said Hermione as we nodded at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Different isn't always good

Hannah's p.o.v

I sat in the great hall eating breakfast with the rest of the Slytherin. Today was the first quadditch match of the season something I was looking forward to, I noticed one thing about the Slytherin team and that was, that there was no girls. Marcus Flint told me I could try out when he found out about last year. That must have meant something, he was going to allow a girl onto the team. I mean I already knew then it wasn't something I was keen on doing. I normally just did it as a laugh with Fred and George but I would eventually like to try out.

'Ready to beat Potter' asked Theodore sat next to Draco. He smirked.

'With these brooms, Gryffindor alone doesn't have a leg to stand on' he replied, smirking. I look onto my half empty plate not hungry anymore. I was really nervous for this match, I already knew Draco was probably not going to plan fair, especially if he comes into contact with Harry, but then when did Slytherin ever not cheat.  
The group went back to talking about the normal things, as Draco stayed quite. Was the Prince of Slytherin feeling nervous?

' You will be fine' I whispered in his ear, he looked at me and smiled, there was no way in hell he could lie in front of me, he didn't reply but put his hand under the table and lace our fingers together. A friendly gesture and nothing els.

We both sat in silence as the other spoke the bell went as everyone stood up and walked out of the great hall, our hand disconnecting right as we sat up.

'See you out there' I whispered as he walked with the rest of the Slytherin quadditch team. He smiled and turned back walking with them.

I walked with Pansy to the common room, grabbing our coats and scarfs before walking out to the field. We got into our booth, stood with Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Tracy and Amber.

The game started, like usual it was happening very quickly, I was impressed Draco was pretty good. Slytherin scored a few points, pushing us into the lead before I noticed Draco go over to Harry, saying something and doing his famous smirk, I noticed even from where I was standing the snitch around them and with that they both jolted down wards under to booths, suddenly as the Bludger followed after them, it was very aggressive, students panicking as we could feel the wood under us snapping, un holding the support still stable though. We pushed to the front trying to get a good view. All we could see was more wood snapping and the colours of the Slytherin and Gryffindor quadditch uniform zooming past each other, both trying to get the snitch. I was sad to say it but the Nimbus two thousand and one was currently not beating Harry's original Nimbus two thousand.  
They pulled out from under us, I saw someone grab the snitch the two uniforms going together as,

'Harry Potter has grabbed the Snitch, 150 Points, Gryffindor Wins' Lee explained happily. Slytherin groaned as we hear a thud. The Bludger followed as Hermione gripped her wand out,

'Finite Incantatem' she shouted as the Bludger burst into flames. I looked down at Harry who was holding his arm it looked like it was broken even from up here. Hermione and Ron rushed to his side so did Lockhart, I couldn't hear what said but the whole of Slytherin 'eewwed ' as we saw Harry's now ' Fixed' arm. I felt like I could through up as I heard Hermione shout at Lockhart as he pulled Harry's hand the whole way back, Instead of broken bone, he didn't have any bones.

Christmas came around quickly as well as other things,,, another boy died that Harry found it really wasn't looking good for him, I knew it wasn't him but that didn't stop the rest of the school even they were beginning to think he was the heir of Slytherin. Also, everyone learnt Harry was able to speak Parseltongue, something he didn't realise either until Draco, flung a snake at him in defense again the dark arts.

The Polly juice potion was coming on really good, it would be ready soon. I stood at the astronomy tower looking over at the School, the snow falling over peacefully.

Draco came down the corridor with a small gift. Luckily this time I didn't forget either. He came and stood next to me wearing his black coat.

'I'm leaving soon, this term has gone quick' he said as I nodded and smiled at him.

'Two quick' I replied as he smiled back at me.

'It's only small but I couldn't not get you anything' he replied handing me the small gift box. I smiled and opened the box smiling down, this was something I complained about all the time.

'There white gold, not silver plating. They shouldn't make your ear saw' he said as I looked down at the studs with the most glistening small diamonds in them. I smiled and chuckled, even though it was small it would still be expensive. I grinned and hugged him,

'Thank you so much' I replied as I pulled back, He smiled.

'It's not much but I think you will like it' I said as I gave him the small the box. He opened it and smiled.  
It was a small silver ring, normal band and thick at the front, engraved was a snack, and something I think would suit him.

'Thank you 'he said as he put it on his ring finger on the other hand. I smiled.

'I hope you like it, I mean the prince of Slytherin needs to have some bling' I replied jokely, as we both chuckled. I hugged him one more time before we walked to the entrance of Hogwarts and I watched as he ride away.

Christmas went by quick, before I know it we were sitting in the third floor girls Toilets first week of term back.

'We are going to need a bit of the person we are changing into' said Hermione who was stirring the potion as it  
smoked.

' Here is sleeping draught, give it to the two of them with the usage of cake, and grab a hair put them in the store cupboard after, all done' she replied.

'What about you two' Ron asked a little nervous.

'I practically live my person it was easy enough to pinch a little hair' I replied,

'Pansy left hers on my robes when she was nearly strangling me' replied Hermione.

'You could have got ours two' replied Ron.

'Ewe why would I want to touch their hair, let alone go near them' I replied as Harry nodded.

'She does have a point' replied Harry and Ron glared and I smiled sweetly at him.

I waited in the bathrooms with Hermione as we got the glasses ready putting them aside and putting the right amount of mixture in, we put our hairs into our mixtures as Ron and Harry came in.  
Ron looked anxious at the mixtures as they also put the hairs in their mixture.

'Here spare robes, you three are obviously going to need new robes, sorry Hannah trousers for you' she replied.

'Why am I changing into a boy again' I asked and Ron and Harry laughed. We walked into separate stalls,

'Ready 'asked Hermione, we nodded as we drank the mixture I dropped the bottle after just taking a sip. The thick discussing mouse traveling down my throat I gagged also hearing Ron do the same. I felt my bones click a sick feeling in my stomach as I grew taller, much taller. I looked down my hands completely different to my normal small hands and gulped.

I walked out the stall and turned to Harry.

'I don't like this' I whispered, Hands covering my lips as I heard my voice.

'What's with you hair' asked Ron as I laughed, he looked different, his hair was darker and as well as his voice deeper. My hair was still long and was getting longer to my natural length as I felt my self-become shorter, my bones moving again. I look down my normal hands and gasp, jumping up in the air, holding onto the baggy trousers.

'You only drank a sip, didn't you' said Hermione still in her stall.

'Yep, no offence but I am so glad that didn't last longer' I replied as Ron and Harry chuckled at me.

'Well then, Harry and Ron go without us' Replied Hermione.

'Why' asked Harry, as we all walked over to the locked cubical.

'Open the door Hermione, please' I said.

'No just go, Hannah stay here' She replied.

'Are you really okay Hermione' Asked Harry.

'I'm fine, just go' she replied. I nodded towards Harry and Ron as they walked out the girl's bathroom.

'It's just me, please open the door' I replied, I heard a sniffle as the lock, unlocked and she faced me.

'Wow' I breathed as she looked at me, she was half cat. She looked pretty cool though. She opened the door wider as I walked in and we both sat on the closed toilet lid. We talked lightly until we heard Ron talking shutting the door behind him and Harry. They walked over to the cubical as I looked down at Hermione.

'Hermione aren't you changed yet' asked Ron, back to normal.

'No wait, hang on' she replied as we both got up. I opened the door before walking out opening the door wider and revealing Hermione. Harry looked shocked and Ron's mouth fell open.

'It was cat hair' she growled.

'It's not bad, come on we can take you to Madam Profey. She will know what to do' said Harry as she smiled lightly at him. We started walking to the hospital wing, as Ron and Harry explained what they found out, basically nothing although it had been opened 50 years ago resulting in a muggle dying.

'So he really isn't the heir' asked Hermione as we stopped walking.

'No 'replied Ron

I gave her a light hug before Madam Promfrey took her into the hospital wing.

 _' The question is_ _who really is the heir? '_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Secrets

Hannah's p.o.v.

It was a few days later from using the Polyjuice potion and Hermione was still in the hospital wing. We visited her every evening giving her homework and work she had missed out on, she insisted. I walked out the hospital wing with Harry and Ron walking over to the stairs, I walked with them up the first step of stairs, even though really I needed to go downstairs, I was hoping to bump into Ginny, we hadn't talked in ages and she was becoming distant something she had never done before.

We walked down the third floor corridor, hiding in the shadows as we see Filch with a mop and was complaining.

'Even more work, mopping all night, no I can't, I have had enough, and I'm going to Dumbledore' we heard, as his feet patted with the water.

We came out the shadows and looked down, the girl's bathrooms were flooded again.

'What's up with moaning Myrtle this time' said Ron as we walked over to the entrance. We looked at each other as  
we could hear her screaming. Harry pushed the door open as the crying got louder.

We walked over to the second cubical, where she hid down.

'What's up Myrtle?' asked Harry.

'Come to trough something else at me' she replied floating out the toilet and hiding her back to us.

'Why would we want to throw something at you' Harry replied as she turned back and faced us.

'Don't ask me, Here I am minding my own business and someone thinks it funny to throw a book at me' she replied sadly.

'But you're not hurt though, I mean it goes right through you' replied Harry. I looked at him, he couldn't say that, Myrtle felt the same as she push her hands to her side and began floating around us.

' Let's all through books at Myrtle, she can't feel it, 50 points if you can through her stomac' she replied sarcastically.

'Who though it at you' I asked. She looked at me, I was the only one that hadn't really spoken to her.

' I don't know, I was here thinking about death and whip, goes right through my head, landing soaked over there' she replied and pointed to where a thing book laid on the floor.  
Harry and Ron ran over to it, as I stayed in the same place. Harry picked it up as they both slowly walked back over to me.

'T M. Riddle' Said Harry looking over the book.

'Wait, Filch made me polish a shield about 50 times in detention he got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago' said Ron and Harry and I both looked up at him.

'He never wrote in it' said Harry opening it to the blank pages.

'Why did someone want to get rid of it when nothing was in there' Ron replied. He had a point, something that didn't add up.

It was soon February the first, Hermione was out the hospital wing and believed the blank diary to have 'secret ability's'. We sat in the great hall just talking about it lightly, it was after dinner but before curfew.

' Why don't you just throw it away, it don't look much good to us' he said.

' If only we knew why someone was trying to get rid of it' Harry replied as I nodded. I really wanted to say something on my mind,

Harry looked up at me, as we both looked at Hermione we were thinking the same thing.

' Ronal listen, Draco- Malfoy, said the chamber of secrets opened 50 years ago' I started, he nodded not catching on.

'And' he replied.

'The diary is 50 years old' said Hermione.

'Still confused' Ron replied as Hermione and I signed, Harry looked at him.

'The person who opened the chamber last was expelled 50 years ago, you said yourself about T.M Riddles award, what if he got that because he caught the heir of Slytherin. The diary would tell us everything, how to get to it, what's inside, who's behind it, no one would want that to be lying around, would they' He said and Ron gasped realising.

' But sorry to break this to you, there isn't any writing in the diary' he replied.

' Ronald, think about it, it must be invisible ink' I replied.

Hermione tapped the diary three times and said,

'Aparecium'.

Nothing happened. She turned to her bag grabbing a pink rubber.

'It's a revealer ' she replied. she opened the page January the first and rubbed, nothing happened.

'Don't waste your time Hermione there isn't anything in there' replied Ron. As he got up leaving the three of us.

' There has to be some way' replied Harry as Hermione and I nodded at him.

It was the end of break as Slytherin and Gryffindor waited outside transfiguration's. I hadn't spoken to the other since yesterday and smiled as they came over to me, exchanging glares with Draco who was stood beside me, he turned to Blaise and Pansy as they started to talk.

'He was head boy here' said Hermione as I nodded.

' Nothing else though' replied Ron as I nodded we all turned out head at Lockhart. He was talking with Professor McGonagall doing that 'attractive' smirk/ smile.

'I don't think that there will be any more trouble to worry about Minerva. I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather be sensible and stop now before I come down hard on him' he told her as we all laughed.

'Stop, more like run away' I replied as Harry chuckled.

It was soon February 14th, Ronald's birthday and mine had been and passed. It was nice though, we got many cards as well as new dress robes from mum and dad and other little pieces. Draco had gotton me, the matching set of earings he got for Christmas, this time the crystals were pure white and not just clear. I wore the clear ones everyday which I think made him happy just like he started to wear his ring, mostly just on weekends though, he didn't want to get into any trouble.

I walked into the great hall with Draco, Pansy had gone back to getting as much time in bed as she could, miss half of breakfast. Just like last year. Amber was becoming friends with Pansy even, something that made me smile, she mainly hanged around with her friends in Ravenclaw but she was friendly with pretty much the whole of Slytherin. I stopped walking and lightly signed as the hall was decorated for Valentine's Day. Something that made me want to throw up.

We walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. I grabbed some eggs, toast and bacon before eating them.

'Lockhart's idea obviously' said Draco. I chuckled as a tried Pansy walked in sitting next to me.

'Wonder if he has a Valentine' said Amber as she sat next to Blaise. We all laughed as, Pansy and I gagged.

'Not Lockhart, Snape' I replied, as we laughed again.

'Happy Valentine's Day, and thank you to the 46 people who have sent me cards' he said.

'Really, I though students and teachers were a no no' replied Blaise. I chuckled.

The day dragged and what even made it worse was that, Lockhart has got dwarfs delivering cards to everyone.  
I walked with Draco as we saw a commotion in the corridor, I saw Draco smirk and Harry picking things up on the floor next to a singing Dwarf.

We walked over as Percy made everyone walk away, my eyes widened as Draco picked up Tom Riddle's diary.

'Draco-'I got cut off by Harry.

'Give that back' said Harry.

'What's Potter wrote in this, love poems' said Malfoy, as Crabbe and Goyle laughed. I just looked at him.

'Come on, hand it over Malfoy' said Percy looking down at him.

'Just let me have one look' Draco replied as he went to open the book.

I gasped as Harry got his wand out shouting,

'Expelliarmus', the diary shot into the air, Ron catching it next to Harry.

Percy signed,

'Harry, I'll have to report this. No magic in the corridors' replied Percy and Harry had no emotion on his face.

Draco glared at Harry, he was embarrassed even if he didn't think it. Ginny ran past look terrified.

Draco went to say something, that I already knew but he would always say it ten times meaner.

'Don't you dare' I replied, as he looked at me before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Ginny had sent Harry the Valentine.

It was the next day, end of lunch. Harry had found something out overnight.

'Just tell us one more time, What did you see ' asked Hermione.

'Hagrid, he opened the Chamber 50 years ago. He was obviously trying to find it and give it a chance to escape the chamber. He never mean to kill anyone, this is Hagrid, one of the best people we know.

'We always knew Hagrid had been expelled, never told us a reason though. The attacks must have stopped as soon as Hagrid left, Riddle wouldn't have got his award otherwise' replied Hermione.

'He wouldn't do it again, why would he' I replied as the three of them looked at me.

' We should talk to Hagrid about this' replied Hermione as Harry nodded. Ron just looked at us.  
'That will be fun, walking in there and asking, Hi Hagrid have you been letting anything deadly to only muggles lose  
around the castle again'. Replied Ron.

'Okay, what about we only talk to him if, there is another murder' replied Hermione.

'Agreed?' she asked.

' _Agreed' we replied._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – New findings.

Hannah's p.o.v.

It was four months later and no more killings. I like the rest of the school hoped that whoever it is/ was has stopped for good. I sat in the great hall with Hermione discussing what subjects we would take next year, to be honest I really did not have a clue. Draco, Pansy, Amber, Blaise and everyone els in Slytherin knew what they were doing, which was mainly the same.

'Care of mythical creatures looks good' I relied. Hermione nodded.

'Defence against the dark arts' she replied. I nodded.

'I really don't have a clue, I will probably just chose what everyone els does' I replied.

'I don't know if I can survive Potions though' I replied as she laughed, just as Ron and Harry came running in. Hermione and I looked up at them.

'Someone trashed Harry's part of the room' Ron began,

'They took the diary' Harry ended as we looked at him.

'What 'I asked, surprised.

'It could have only been someone in Gryffindor, no one els knows the password. Not even Hannah' replied Hermione as I nodded.

'But why would, anyone want it. They wouldn't be able to read it' I replied, as the three of them nodded at me. The great hall began to fill up as people came down for breakfast, Hermione and I decided to meet early to talk about the subjects. I stayed on the Gryffindor table, as Ron and Harry sat down. I glanced over to Ginny as she looked at me, smiled and sat with her other friend nearer the top. Why didn't she come over?

'Why don't you report it' asked Hermione. Harry shook his head.

'It would make things complicated' replied Harry, I agreed with him, Hermione nodded.

' See you later' I called as I got up, getting bumped again by the twins and walking over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Pansy and Blaise opposite Draco.

'Surprised you're down here so early' I said as Pansy chuckled.

'Surprised you woke up an hour earlier to talk with mudblood over there about your subjects' she replied as I just looked at her, they all knew I didn't like the word, let alone describing my best friend.

'Alright, Granger' she replied as I smiled at her.

'Why don't you just choose the same as the rest of us, then we know we'll be together as a group' said Draco.

'I probably will, I just wanted to know what my options are' I replied as he nodded. To tell the truth I really didn't have a clue what to choose.

'Any way I'm looking forward to the game' replied Blaise.

'Game?' I asked.

'Quadditch, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff 'He replied. I dropped my spoon. I had forgotten about the game and to wish Harry good luck.

'I forgot to wish Harry and the twin's good luck' I said guilty.

'And I thought it was your sister who had the crush on Harry' Blaise replied. As I glared at him.

' He's my friend, he's like an adoptive brother why would I even think about having a crush on him' I started as even the though made me shiver and gag. It was true though it was like Harry was my other brother.

' Plus she already had a crush on someone els' replied Pansy smirking as my eyes went wide and I slapped her arm.

'No I don't' I replied, as she smiled at me.

'Aw come on then, who's the lucky boy' replied Blaise.

'No one, because there's no one' I replied. As I felt my cheeks turning warm. Was I blushing, please no.

'Aw you're blushing, I promise not to tell' said Blaise. Draco who I would have joined in teasing stayed silent the whole time.

'Your just embarrassing me, because there's no one' I replied as, Blaise held his hands up, knowing I was getting tense.

'Alright, alright, now come one it's about to start' he said as we got up before walking into the common room grabbing our coat and walking to the field.

'It so worked' replied Pansy, I looked at her confused as we linked arms with each other walking.

'What worked' I asked looking up at her.

'My plan, I didn't mean to hurt you when I said you had a crush but did you notice Draco stay quiet the whole time' she asked. I looked at her.

'You didn't hurt me and yes I did 'I replied looking over the field.

'He had the most uncomfortable facial expression ever, you know what that means' she said, as I looked at her confused.

'He was obviously jealous' she replied, smirking at me.

'Why' I asked.

'Really Hannah, he was jealous because that person isn't him. He's crushing on you and your not to him- in his mind, what els would he think' she replied. I looked at her.

'You don't have to admit it but damn you will be the cutest couple in Slytherin in the next few years' she replied. I just looked at her, I didn't couldn't believe her, it would look to weird on my family, and we hate each other. I put the thought to the back of my mind. I liked being friends with Draco, I didn't want anything more right now, or at least I don't think. I mean I have never experienced this before.

'We are good friends Pansy, good friends 'I replied as she just smiled at me as we got to the Slytherin post.  
I got rid of the whole 'crushing' though at we stood. Like Pansy said years. That is a long time that anything can happen in.

I stood with Draco and Blaise as the game was about to star, just as Professor Mcgonagall came power walking onto the pitch with a speaker and mic.

'The match has been cancelled' she said out of breath, everyone groaned, people booing and shouting down at her.

'All students need to make their way back to their house common rooms. Where the heads of houses will give them further information. Quickly' she said. She walked over to Harry, who looked annoyed at her the game was for the cup. She spoked to him, as he looked a little surprised as she turned her head and point to Ronald and then me to come down.

'What does she want with you' asked Draco, the first time since breakfast.

'I really don't have a clue' I replied as he smiled warmly at me.

'It must be important to cancel a game, stay safe? 'He asked.

'Always' I replied, smiling back at him and running down the stairs and on to the field, before the rest of the students packed the stair case.

'You three better come with me' she said, as I looked at Ron a little worried.

We walked into the school up the stairs, where we in trouble? We walked to the hospital wing as she stopped and  
just looked at us.

'This will be a shock but there has been another attack, a double attack' she said. I felt my self-become a little quezy what did this mean to us and where was Hermione- I gulped.

' Is she aright' I whispered as Professor looked at me, she knew I knew what she meant. Harry and Ron looked at me confused, as Ron opened the door.

We all walked in, seeing Madam Promfrey, there was a girl a few years older on a bed and next to her was Hermione.

'Hermione' said Ron, sadness in his voice as Harry and I stayed quite, she laid still with her eyes opened and glossy like she was caught just before a tear would escape.

'They found her near the library, don't supposed you could explain this' she asked showing her a small mirror.

'It was on the floor next to her' she added.  
We all shook out heads.

'Right, I will escort you to your towers I am going to need to address all students anyway' said Professor McGonagall.

I stood in the Slytherin common room, hearing this for the second time now, sat next to Draco.

'All student will return to their house common rooms by 6 pm. This is your new curfew, you are not allowed out of here after then. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. Quadditch training is postponed and there will be no evening activities' she said, as the Slytherin common room took over with groans.

'Silence 'she said quietly as the room feel silent, she really was a good teacher to get this respect.

'As sad as I am to say this, but the school will close unless the culprit behind the attacks is caught, if you know anything please tell us.' She finished as she walked out.

'Great' Draco muttered next to me.

'It must be the camber on secrets doing this, look who has been injured, everyone accept for anyone in Slytherin, there isn't any muggles in Slytherin accept from a blood traitor' I started as, Draco, Blaise, Theodor and Tracey chuckled.

'It's making us look like were guilty 'replied Draco. I nodded.

'Why can't Hogwarts just have a normal school boring year' complained Blaise, as I nodded slightly. I still couldn't believe Hermione. They view stuck in my head.

'Hey, you going to bed' asked Draco, I looked around the common room empty.

'Where is everyone ' I asked.

'You zoned out, massively 'he replied as I felt a little embarrassed.

'Whatever McGonagall told you, it's gotten to you' he whispered. I nodded.

'She took us to the hospital wing. Hermione got attacked' I said lightly as we both stood up.

' I'm really sorry to hear that, I know I may not be the nicest to her but no one deserves to be attacked, nearly killed' he said, I smiled warmly at him as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled back lightly still standing close.

'I mean, take her magic away but not nearly kill a muggle' he replied, smirking as I smiled warmly. It wasn't really the time for jokes by he was trying to brighten me up.

'Thanks Draco, see you in the morning' I whispered.

'night' he whispered back as I walked into my door.

Today had been a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Ginny  
Hannah's p.o.v.

The days passed quickly, too quickly and Dumbledore was gone. Because of Draco's farther. Harry and Ron had used the invisibility cloak the same night the last attacked happen, they went to Hagrid. Hagrid was also gone. The ministry believed in was Hagrid's fault, we all knew it wasn't . Harry said he left a clue about spiders, something Harry or Ron and I couldn't understand.

We stood in the corridor as some boy was apologising the Harry, not paying must attention though. We had tried to see Hermione but we wasn't allowed. We walked away as Harry hit Ron and I. He pointed out side to the spiders.

'We can't follow them now-'Ron started.

'There heading for the forbidden forest' I added. I hear Ron gulp he really didn't like going/ talking about it.

'We can use the invisibility cloak, take fang with us' said Harry, as I looked down.

'I'm going to sit out, you two can do this' I replied. Harry nodded,

'Just tell me anything tomorrow at breakfast?' I asked.  
Harry nodded.

'Hagrid believes in you Harry, and Ron don't worry you will be fine' I said, quickly hugging the both of them.

'See you at breakfast Hannah' replied Harry, I smiled at the both of them and walked along with the rest of Slytherin to our common room with Snape.

The night went quick and before I knew it I was walking into the great hall with Draco. I spotted a half a sleep Ron and wide awake Harry.

'I'll be over in a minute' I told Draco as he nodded and smiled before walking over to the Slytherin table.  
I sat next to Ron,

'So 'I asked.

'Spiders, so many spiders' replied Ron sleepily. I slapped his shoulder as his eyes opened.

'We met the monster Hagrid had, it was a spider, a very big spider, he isn't the chambers monster, and he was too scared to speak of its name even for his kind. Hagrid never opened the chamber. We think the girl that got killed in the girl's bathroom, never left' he asked. I signed happily we all knew Hagrid wasn't the one to open the chamber.

But then I gasped. And so did Ron.

'Myrtle 'I asked, Ron agreeing with me, Harry nodded.

'How are we going to go in there, looking for the spiders was hard enough' asked Ron. Something none of us had the answer to.

Professor McGonagall walked in as the great hall filled up and told us, we still had exams, but they students that were attacked would be waking up. And Dumbledore was coming back.

'We won't need to ask Myrtle, Hermione will know it all 'said Ron, sat next to me, despite the death glares from other Gryffindor people I still continued to sit with them at breakfast. Ginny came in sitting down next to me not saying anything and looking uncomfortable.

'Hey sis, where have you been, you keep ignoring me when I try and speak to you' I asked, she looked down not saying anything.

'Spit it out' said Ron. Looking at her, Harry also.

'I need to tell you all something' she muttered. We all looked more closely at her.

'What is it' asked Harry friendly. She just looked at us, not knowing what to say.

' Is it about the chamber of secret, have you seen something ?' asked Harry.

She took a breath in and began to speak just as my lovely brother walked in, Percy. She shut her mouth instantly. Great timing bro.

We all glared at him as he took Ginny's seat, she got up and ran to a different part of the table, away from us.

The day went quick as Ron, Harry and I walked with Lockhart.

'The poor people. The first thing they will say it that Hagrid done it' Lockhart said, as I rolled my eyes.

' I agree sir' replied Harry and Ron and I looked at him surprised.

' Thank you Harry, us teacher have had enough to be getting on with without walking students to classes' he began. Ron and I instantly cached on.

' That right, why don't you leave us here sir, we only have to walk one corridor to go- ' Ron began as Lockhart nodded.

' Thanks Weasley, I think I will ' said Lockhart. As he walked off down the corridor.

We turned the other corner and down a secret passage walking towards, moan Myrtle's bathroom just as we heard.

' Potter, Weasleys, What are you doing?'.

We turned around and saw Professor McGonagall. Great.

'We were going to go and see Hermione Professor' I started, as everyone looked at me.

' We haven't seen her in ages. We thought we would sneak into the hospital wing to tell her she would be waking up soon and that we still was going to be doing exams.' I finished. Professor just looked at me, was she going to moan or shout?

She just smiled,

'Of course, I do realize this been hardest on friends the most as well. Of course you are allowed to visit her. Remember tell Madam Pomfrey I give you three permission' she said. I smiled at her as we nodded, turning back and hurrying down the corridor.

'How we didn't get detention I don't know, How was you so confident Hannah ' asked Ron, I shrugged.

We did go and see Hermione, she was still the same, cold and grey it was really upsetting.

' What if the monster sneaked up at her, on all of them. No one would know' asked Ron.

I nodded as Harry was too busy looking at something in her hand, it was a squished bit of paper.

He managed to pull it out as we all read it over,

Of the many fearsome breasts and monsters that roam our land, this is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk. Known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg. Hatched beneath a toad, its methods of killing are most wondrous from its deadly and venomous fangs the Basilisk has a murderous stare and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death, spiders flee before the Basilisk for it is their mortal enemy and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster which is fatal to it.

Under was Hermione's hand writing that wrote, Pipes.

' This is it, the answer. The monster in the camber of secrets is a basilish. They why I have been hearing the voices. Because I understand Parseltongue. It kills people by looking at them but no one has died, because they haven't looked straight in the eye. Colin, in the camera, Hermione, she would have found this out also, warning the first person, the 5th year girl, who happened to pull out a mirror. Mrs Norris saw it in the reflection of the water' Harry said, turning to us.

' But how is it traveling , when its meant to be massive' I asked,

' Pipes, Its been using the plumbing why I hear the voices in the walls' replied Harry.

' The entrance, in the bathroom, moan Myrtle's bathroom' I said as they both looked up at me nodding.

'But this means I can't be the only person to speak Parselmouth in the school, the heir of Slytherin, that's how he's been controlling the Basilisk' said Harry as we started walking to the door.

' What do we do now?' asked Ron.

' Staff room' replied Harry, we nodded and walked fast there, we entered just as the Professor McGonagall voice, flowed through the speakers.

`All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room., immediately please.  
' she said.

' Another attack' I asked. Slowly becoming worried.

' What are we going to do' asked Ron. Harry pointed to a wardrobe.

' Hear what it's about, then tell them' said Harry. We nodded as we walked into wardrobe hiding in it.  
Professor McGonagall walked in looked startled,

'It has happened, a student has been taken by the monster, right into the chamber' she said. The teachers even looked a little worried.

'The Heir of Slytherin, left another message right underneath the first one. ' Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' She spoke out. The teachers didn't say anything.

' Who is it' whispered Madam Hooch.

' Ginny Weasley' replied Professor McGonagall.

It felt like time stopped, I stopped listening as I instantly grabbed hands with Ronald as we sank to the floor.

'They will need to go home tomorrow' she added.

I looked up at the door burst open, a happy Lockhart, I could seriously punch him If he said one bad thing about this. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, I already knew it was Ron, I did the same as we hugged each other, tears slowly coming out our eyes.

'What have I missed?' asked Lockhart.

'Just the man, A girl have been snatched by the monster. In to the chamber, your moment has come at last' said  
Snape.

' That's right, last night you said you knew were the entrance was' McGonagall added.

'I – Eh 'I heard Lockhart start as he was cut off.

'We will leave it in your hands then Gildeory, tonight will be excellent time to do it. 'She replied.

'Very well, I will be in my office getting prepared' Lockhart replied.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared,

I didn't listen to the rest, all I thought about was Ginny, was we ever going to see her again. I just wanted my little sister back.

I sat in the Slytherin common room, just looking around, word had gotton round that it was Ginny, no one talked to me, I was happy though, I just wanted to be on my own or at least with my brothers but I was all alone. I just wanted to go home with Mum and dad. I should have nagged her to tell us, it was obvious now she knew something about the chamber. If only I had made her tell us then none of this would have happened.  
Darkness surrounded the common room as Draco put a drink and muffin in front of me.

'You need to eat' he whispered. I nodded I was going to try.

'Thank you, for everything' I whispered back, he just smiled and left me to be on my own.

There was a knock at the common room door, as it opened all eyes traveling to me. I got up and walked. There was Ron and Harry.

'Were going to Lockhart, we want to tell him what we know, you coming?' asked Ron. I nodded before walking out and shutting the door after me.

We walked to his room knocking on the door.

' Oh Mr Potter and Mr and Miss Weasley, I'm rather busy at the mom' Harry cut him off.

' We have information for you, We think it will help, hugely ' said Harry.

He looked down at us before opening the door as we went in.

His office was messy, trunk on the floor books everywhere. Like he was packing ?

' Are you going somewhere' asked Harry, he looked down.

' Eh well, yes, urgent call cant miss it, got to go- ' he started to reply

' Any our sister' I asked anger taking over, he just looked at me and swallowed.

' As to that most unfortunate, no one regrets more than I' Ron cut him off.

'You're a Defence against the Dark arts teacher, you can't go now, not with all this dark stuff going on here!' said Harry.

' Your running away, after all that stuff you did in your books' Ron started.

' Books can be misleading' said Lockhart.

' You wrote them' I shouted at him.

' I made it up, how els were they going to sell' he shouted back at us.

' So your taking the credit for other peoples work' asked Harry.

He ignored the question.

' That's everything, one thing left' he said and pointed his wand at us.

' Sorry but I have to do this, its only memory charm, with you blabbing my secret I will never sell- ' Harry cut him off as he rose his wand to him and shouted,

' Expelliarmus'. Lockhart flew backwards onto his trunk, dropping his wand as Ron grabbed it throwing it out the window.

Harry still pointed his wand at him,

' What do you want me to do, there isn't anything' Lockhart replied.

' Your in luck' I said walking up to him with Ron and Harry.

' We know where the entrance is and what's inside' We all said.

 _Lets go_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The Chamber of Secret

Hannah p.o.v

We walked Lockhart, down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was angry how he could just start to get up and run away. We pushed him through the door first. Moaning Myrtle looked coldly at us.

' What do you want this time' she asked, bored.

' To ask how you died' said Harry, she looked at him and smiled.  
She floated over to us,

' It happened right in here, in this very stall. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was crying because I was getting bullied about my glassed, so I sat in here, the door was locked but I heard somebody come in. They were speaking funny though, like a different language. It was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to get him out and then, I died. I just remember seeing a big pair of big yellow eyes, after my body froze and I floated away' she said looking at Harry.

'Where did you see the eyes' asked Harry,

'Over there' she pointed to the sinks. We walked over to them, Lockhart walking slowly behind us.  
We looked over the sinks, but saw nothing as Harry pointed at something.

'Slytherin snake' replied Ron, as a Snake was on the side of the tape.

'That one's never worked' Myrtle said next to us.

'Harry, say something in Parseltongue' I asked him.

'Open up' said Harry.

'English, try again' replied Ron.

He said it again but this time a hissing sound coming out his mouth, I looked at him surprised, I think he was to.  
We gasped as the tap began to glow, they starting to move, opening to reveal a large pipe, wide enough for a man to slide into.

'I'm going down there' said Harry.

'Us to' replied Ron, as I nodded in agreement.  
There was a pause.

' Well it looks like you don't need me-' Lockhart began.

We instantly grabbed out wands pointing them at him.

We backed him towards the pipe.

'Now what good will this do?' he started. As Ron pushed him in with his wand, hearing him scream and then stop.

We looked at each other as I breathed. We nodded, as Harry, Ron and then me, walking into the hole, it was like going down a slide, not falling in mid-air. We landed hard on the floor, not hurting as much as I though. But it was dirty. We were covered in slime. And the smell wasn't the best.

' We must be miles under the school' said Harry, looking around the tunnel.

We turned to the dark alley.

I grabbed my wand as it instantly lighted up, something I didn't need to say anything for unlike Harry.

'Lumos' he muttered as now his light, lighted up.

We walked silently into the tunnel,

' Remember any sign of movement, close your eyes right away' he whispered.

We carried on walking hearing scrunching as we moved, we looked down, animal bones, I hear Ron swallow.

' Harry, there's something up there' Ron whispered.

'We all froze, something massive laid across the floor, just like a snake' we slowly walked over to it, it wasn't moving or make the slightest bit of noise.

We gasped as our wands light reflected onto the snake's skin. It must have been more that 20 feet long.

'Blimey' said Ron as we head Lockhart, fall to the ground.

'Get up' I ordered.

He got up before grabbing Ron and his wand, he smiled at us.

' The adventure ends here, boys, I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was to late to save  
the girl, you three losing you minds, say good by to your memories' he stared before pointing his wand at the three of us, pushing Ron in front of me.

'Obliviate' he explained, as the wand made a loud noise and exploded, I ran with Ron to the side and Harry when the other direction.

I looked up, holding hands with Ron.

'Ron, Harry. Are you okay?' shouted Harry.

'Were fine' I shouted,

'The git isn't he got blasted by the wand' Ron called out.

'What now, we can't get through ' I shouted back.

'Wait with Lockhart, I'll go on' Harry shouted back.

I signed, great.

'We'll try and shift some one this rock, so you can get back through' shouted Ron.

' See you, in a bit Harry, you can do it' I shouted back. I turned my head, a confused Lockhart staring at Ron and I.  
This was going to be a hard next hour. I though as Ron and I began to start moving some rock.

Time past and I was beginning to worry, how was we even going to get back up.

' Ron, Harry. I have Ginny ' shouted Harry, I dropped the brick and squealed. She was alive. We push through the last stone as they both ran through it, Ron and I pulled Ginny into a tight hug, as she started crying. Light tears coming out of mine.

' I'm so glad you're okay' I whispered.

'How come you have a sword' asked Ron, I nodded looking at Harry, as Ginny began crying even harder.

' Later' replied Harry, we nodded.

' Where is Lockhart' he asked, as I pulled Ginny to my side.

' Back here' replied Ron as we walked over to him.  
Led by Fawkes who we learnt belonged to Dumbledore, Lockhart was sitting at the bottom of the pipe, humming to himself.

' His memory's gone' said Ron, as I smiled slightly.

' Doesn't have a clue who he is, where he is, or who we are' replied Ron.  
Lockhart looked up at us,

' Hello, weird sort of place this is, do you live here?' he asked,

' No ' replied Ron as he nodded going back to his humming.

' How are we going to get up this Harry' I asked him, as he looked up at it.

Fawkes started moving in front of Harry,

' He looks like he wants you to grab on' said Ron.

' He isn't an ordinary bird, he can hold us all if he had to' Harry replied.

' We need to hold onto each other, Hannah and Ginny, Ron hold onto Ginny and Lockhart' Harry replied.  
I grabbed Harrys Robes with me hands, as he reached out and grabbed his feathers.  
Ginny grabbed mine, Ron grabbed her and held on to Lockhart. I was a little nervous in case we fell but it was weird, there was light as we flew up the pipe. I was actually enjoying it but it soon ended as we ended up soaking wet on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The sink went back into place.

' Your alive, I mean if you had died you could always share my toilet' she said blinking at Harry. We walked out the bathroom, soaking went, my hair was drenched as the water fell off my face.

' Harry I think Myrtles got a crush on you, you have competition Ginny' said Ron, Ginny held tighter onto me as she still sobbed, as Harry ignored Him.

Fawkes was leading the way to Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked on the door. He had blood on him, most of the slime was of me but it was mainly on Ron. The Door opened and a there was a scream, 'Ginny' followed by 'Hannah '. It was mum, Ginny ran to her as I followed bursting into tears. This year had been nothing like last year, it was worse. I had never felt too happy to see my mum. She cradled us both.

I pulled back and hugged Ron. Standing next to him and Harry.

Professor Dumbledore was standing smiling at us, next to Professor McGonagall.

'How did you save her' Mum said as she pulled us into a hug again.

'We would all like to know that' replied Professor McGonagall.

We pulled back as Harry places the sword, Riddles diary, and the sorting hat. And began telling our story to when he first heard the voices, going to the forbidden forest, guessing moaning Myrtle had been the victim. We told them everything, Dad looked speechless. Some parts I thought they would moan at us for breaking school rules but they were happy about it.

Dumbledore spoke gently,

'What interest me the most, is how lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny' he said.

' What, you know who- enchanted Ginny but she isn't ,, she hasn't been, Has she? ' asked dad surprised.

' It was the diary, Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen' said Harry giving the diary to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore turned to mum and dad,

'Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself fifty years ago at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school. When he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here.' Dumbledore began.

' But what had Ginny, our Ginny got to do with him' asked mum, puzzled.  
My head turned to Ginny, first time speaking.

'The diary, I've been writing in it and he's been writing back all year' she started, I saw dad start to talk as mum placed her arm on his.

Ginny explained how she found it inside one of the books mum gave her. Dubledore made her got to the hospital wing after that. With mum and dad.

Professor Mcgonagall left,

'I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rule accept you Miss Weasley, which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and let me see I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor and 200 for Slytherin. But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure. Why so quiet Gilderoy' said Dumbledore as I smiled, the boys were going to stay, they smiled at each other and I smiled at them there friendship was so strong.

'There was an accident, the memory back fired on him' Ron began. Dumbledore made Ron and I take him to the hospital wing, still soaking wet. As he still talked with Harry.

I ran into the Slytherin common room, most was asleep but they would soon be waking up , I up the stairs, grabbing my pajamas and ran into the showers, I walked into a cubical and showered quickly letting the warm water clean me, I really wanted to stay in there longer, I washed my hair and body, I had around 30 minutes for the feast to fully start. I walked out going into a sink cubical and started blow drying my hair before putting it into to French braids, my hair was long just above my belly button. I grabbed my pajamas before putting them on, they were baby blue with bunnys on, and it was a long sleeve top / button up shirt and baggy trousers. I put bed socks on and then my ugg like slippers before walking out and into the my room as the girls screamed at me.

'Where have you been, there's a fest at this time on night' Pansy replied, It was only half 11. We walked down into the corridor.

'You'll find out later' I replied as she smiled. Draco's eyes met mine and came over to me, pulling me into a hug.

'Where were you' He asked pulling back. Everyone els dressed the same.

'Chamber of secrets. No need to worry any more' I replied smiling as he smiled back.

'What did I say, not to get into any danger' he replied smirking. I smirked back,

'It's my middle name' I replied sarcastically as he laughed before I grabbed his hand and followed him to the feast.  
We walked into the great hall, seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry, Draco smiled as he sat at the Slytherin table.

Hermine screamed and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug.

The beginning of the feast went quick as, Hagrid turned up, announcing why we were celebrating, giving the points out. That made me smiled as the whole of Slytherin chanted my name. I smiled and hid my face behind Draco shoulder. The rest of the school joining as He announced Ronald and the Harry. They also announced the we wasn't having end of year exams, Gryffindor still won the cup but it wasn't the first thing on my mind. They also announced that Lockhart wasn't returning which the teachers were even happy about. The least weeks after that flew by. And before I knew it, it was the day we were going home. Something I was sad to actually say.  
I stood next to Draco at Hogsmead station, he knew I was going to be sitting with my siblings.

'These two last years have gone quick' he whispered as we stood down a corridor away from everyone els.

'I know, who would have thought we would have even ended up being friends' I replied as be both chuckled.

'Thank you Hannah, I haven't had a friend like you who actually understands what under being a bully. You really are special to me' he replied as he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I felt my self-blushing, he pulled back and stopped, he kissed my cheek, I closed my eyes quickly before opening them. AJFIBFWLFBRFLBREVBERVBREIFBREFBRLKB.

I really hope he couldn't feel the heat on my cheeks, he pulled back and chuckled at me, as I just smiled at him.

'See you next year Han, you better write' he said as he turned starting to walk.

'I write, it's you who needs to remember 'I called back as he chuckled, walking away. I just stood there dazed my body feeling like jelly. Maybe the 'crush' was starting to actually show.

I somehow got onto the train and into the cabin, with Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George in.

' Percy has a girlfriend' said Ginny as we pulled up at Kings cross station. All eyes on her.

' A Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. That who he was writing to all summer last year. They were meeting up in secret. I found them kissing in a classroom. He was so devastated when she was attacked. Don't tease him' she replied. The twins smirked as I nodded.

' Wouldn't dream of it, not a chance' replied Fred. I smirked at them. Was it opposite day?  
We walked off the train as I ran over to mum and dad. I turned my head round to say wave at Hermione as Draco came into view, he smiled at me and I returned the smile.

' Who you smiling at Hannah' said Fred, smirking.

' No one' I turned to him. He just continued to smirk as we started to walk away.  
Only around 9 weeks until we can go back .

 **HEY GUYS 3, thank you so much for reading. YEAR 2 IS FINISHED. I feel like it's going really fast. Draco KISSED Hannah's cheek awwww. They are 13 I think a kiss on the cheek is acceptable. Year 3 will be the year, feelings start to become clear to the eye. I hope you enjoyed this year, if you think it wasn't many chapters don't worry, definitely from year 4, it will be double the length because I am able to write so much more, to do with Draco and Hannah.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Year 3

Hannah's p.o.v.

I awoke on the chilly Saturday morning and yawn as the alarm goes off, Ginny groaning next to me. I look at the ceiling as Simba jumps onto my bed. We went back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I got to see all of my friends again. And most importantly,

Draco.

I guess you could say I did have a crush on him, and I would be totally lying if I said I didn't think about the kiss even though it was on the cheek. But then like he said I was his best friend, just because I had a crush didn't mean it was going to turn into anything, did it?

I get out of my bed, before making it and tapping Ginny to wake her up again, she was pretty much fine now, a little anxious about returning but other than that she was back to her usual self. Mum had a mentioned about an all-girls boarding school in France. It was pricey but If Ginny was uncomfortable mum and dad was happily going to let her go there, she didn't like the idea though. She groaned as I chuckled before grabbing her legs and pulling her.

'Nooooooo' she shouted pulling onto the bed border. I chuckled before she kicked me in the arm.

'Wake up. We will be leaving soon, haven't you missed Harry' I asked smirking as he cheeks turned a rosy pink.

'Did someone mention Harry' Fred teased peaking his head round the door.

'Shut Up' Ginny shouted at him before throwing her pillow at his head at the door, he ran as I chuckled.

'Don't worry, think about Percy. Head Boy now' I replied. Walking over to my dresser. She smirked.

'And he'll make sure everyone knows it' she muttered, throwing her head back into her bed as I chuckled before walking into the bathroom.

We all hurried into the car that the ministry had provided, late again. This time we wasn't going to the station though, we were traveling to the leaky cauldron.

'Now remember to give in your permission slips' she mum as we started driving there. We were allowed to travel to Hogsmead now, something only third years and above can do.

'Don't worry Ginny, I'll bring you back some candy' said Ron, as Ginny and I both looked at him. No he wasn't.

'Hogsmead isn't that interesting when you become familiar with it' replied Percy, looking out the window.

'Not when you can be all alone in a classroom with your girlfriend 'replied Dad winking at Percy through the mirror. Percy glared as my siblings and I laughed. Mum slapping his arm, the same way I do with Ron.

'Anyway, I'm surprised Harry hasn't got expelled' replied Percy.

'It's not as easy at that Percy, now tell me about this girl then' replied mum, turning her head at me. This was going to be a long ride.

We sat in the leaky cauldron, Hermione was here when we arrived. Ginny and I was going to share a room with her.

' So how many classe-' I got cut off, asking Hermione as Harry came down the stairs.

'HARRY ' Hermione shouted, catching both Ron and mins attention we grinned before getting up and walking over to him. She walked up to him, hugging him before I pulled him into a hug and stepped back next to Ron.

'Did you really blow you Aunt up' he asked grinning, I slapped his arm. Harry smirked, typical Ron.

' It wasn't deliberate, I just couldn't control it' he said. Ron laughed. As I glared at him, crossing my arms stood next to Hermione.

' It's not funny Ronald, I'm shocked Harry isn't expelled, you wouldn't be laughing then' said Hermione, as Ron shut up and looked at us.

' So am I' muttered Harry as we looked at him.

' Your dad, he doesn't know why Fudge let me of' Harry asked we shook our heads. It was something Dad hadn't mention at all.

' Well I mean you are the famous Harry Potter' replied Ron as we just chuckled.

The afternoon went quick, Ron went to an animal shop for them to look at scabbers, because apparently he was looking thin. To be honest he just looked the same. We sat down for tea as mum and dad came down also, as well as the rest of my siblings. The twins, as well as Percy and Ginny said hello to Harry before sitting down. Ginny blushed and didn't even make eye contact with him, Hermione and I smirked at her. Before chuckling to each other.

Dad picked his newspaper of before putting it down again with the same picture of Sirius Black.

'After pulling us out of our normal jobs, there still no luck in finding him' Dad said looking down. As we began to eat.

'Make sure you are all packed for tomorrow 'said mum as we finished we nodded before heading up. I sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

'Is it sad to say, I have badly missed Hogwarts?' I asked as Hermione and Ginny chuckled.

'Missed Hogwarts or in my case the bully who thinks he's the most important wizard in the school' replied Hermione smirking, as Ginny chuckled.

'Time for bed I think' I replied ignoring what she said and getting under the blankets before quickly dozing off.

Morning came quickly as everyone rushed in the morning like usual. I, Hermione and Ginny were ready and sitting down.

'Hannah, you need to save me. First Percy thinks I took his bloody head boy badge and now ruined his picture of his bloody girlfriend' said Ron, hiding behind my back as Percy walked the corridor above us.

'The sooner we got on the train the better' he added. I chuckled.

'What, you're the older twin Ronald you don't need your little sister to protect you, right?' I asked smirking.

'No, no of course not' he replied looking down and stiffening out his collar.

'The cars are here 'said dad, shouting through the room. They were cars from the ministry. We walked out of the Leaky Cauldron before getting into on the cars, Dad at the front with Harry, Me and Hermione in the back seats, Ron got the short star having to ride with Percy, whoops.

We soon got to Kings cross station before getting luggage holders and hurrying our way to platform 9 ¾. I could feel the excitement in my chest it was really coming real, going back. But then I think most was because I could wait to speak with Draco. And the others.

'Right, let's go in pairs, Harry with me' said Dad as they ran through, before Percy and Ginny, the twins, Ron and Hermione and then me and mum. We ran through as I spotted dad talking deeply with Harry.

'Penelope 'shouted Percy as he ran over to a beautiful girl. She had mousy brown curly hair, slim figure. The twins smirked doing kissy noses towards him as mum signed.

'He chose well' she said as I chuckled looking up.

'Good by darling, I love you' she whispered. Pulling me into a hug.

'Love you to' I replied squeezing her tight.

'Right get on, see you at Christmas 'she said to us hugging the rest, as I walked with Hermione. I hadn't spotted anyone yet, just mainly first years. We got onto the train, Harry following at we waved until we could no longer see them.

'I need to talk with you privately 'Harry said, to Ron, Hermione and I. we nodded before walking down the corridor, we were already three quarters of the way down, we could only find one near that had a man sleeping in, Harry sat next to him as I sat in the middle of Hermione and Ron, cats on our laps and scabbers in Ron's palm.

'Who is it' asked Ron.

'Professor R J Lupin 'replied Hermione looking at his case.

'Wonder what he's teaching 'replied Ron. I looked at him.

'There's only one job available, Lockhart's gone so its defence against the dark arts' I replied. Ron shrugged.

'What where you going to talk to us about Harry' asked Hermione. Harry looked down before explain what dad was talking to him about at the train station.

'Wait so Sirius Black escaped to come after you, to kill you' replied Hermione as both our eyes stayed wide, Ron's mouth in an O shape.

'Harry, you're going to need to be really, really, really careful 'I added.

'No one knows how he got out, how it's even possible. Its top security in Azkaban. No one has ever done it before. ' Replied Ron as we looked at him.

' Yeah but he will be catched, I mean everyone even muggles are looking for him' I replied trying to get some hope into the conversation, before Ron could reply the train stopped harsh as I got pushed next to Harry, he held onto  
me at I nearly fell face onto the door.

'What the hell' I replied rubbing my hand, still sitting next to Harry.

'Are you alright?' he asked, I nodded.

'What's that noise' replied Ron, we turned as it became dark and chilly. Windows freezing up as I began to shiver.

'We can't be here yet' replied Hermione as darkness took over.

Our eyes jolted to the dark figure behind the glass off of the compartment, before it slowly opened the door, I grabbed hands with Harry as it felt like every little part of Happiness left the room, leaving just feeling depressed, and it was like a ghost but the cartoons versions not like ones in the school. It was grey and dismal, ragged torn and cut type of cloths a stretched out face. I felt my self-start to breathe heavily as it looked down at Harry and I, turning to Harry at it started to what looked like breath in him, the thing turned back as it looked at me, continuing with Harry, the grip on his hand loosing as I screamed. Screaming into darkness dropping Harry's hand hearing voices, chants.

I awoke to large breath, grabbing onto two hands Ron's. Hermione looked up and signed revealed as Harry looked at me eating chocolate.

'Here, eat this it will help' said Professor Lupin. I took the chocolate and started eating it. My breathing became back to normal as I looked around the train was moving normal again.

'Are you alright 'asked Ron? I nodded feeling a little confused and sick overall.

'Harry woke up a few minutes before you' replied Hermione.

'What happened? 'I asked,

'What was that thing, who screamed?' asked Harry.

'No one screamed Harry' replied Hermione as Harry looked down.

'It was a dementor, from Azkaban searching the train' said Professor.

'Now, if you excuse me I need to have a word with the driver' he added before walking out.

'What happened' asked Harry, as I gulped down water for my dry throat.

'Well, from what I could see it looked like you were having a fit or something and Hannah, it looked like it was suffocating you. You both went rigid as Harry fell and you screamed out. Professor woke up and pulled his wand out and said something and the dementor went away' replied Ron.

'It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen' added Hermione.

'Did any of you, pass out' I asked as they both shook their head.

'Really cold though and depressing like we was never going to be happy again' Ron replied, as Harry and I both looked at each other thinking the same thing. Why was it just us?

Percy came running into the compartment.

'Are you alright' he asked looking down at me. I nodded.

'We will be arriving in 10 minutes, better go and change' he replied. I nodded before shakenly getting up and walked with Hermione to the girl toilets. She helped me walked as I felt spaced out and sick. We walked into separate cubical before changing and walking out again.

'I'll be back in a minute, I – I just need a minute. ' I replied, as she nodded warmly before walking out. I stood at the sinks and breathed in heavily I was feeling better but it was like I had no energy. Why the hell did this happen to me. I was just normal me, normal Hannah. I walked out the bathrooms, closing my eyes and smiling the first bit of happiness or good since before the train, hearing my name be called behind me,

 _'Hannah'_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Back to normal again.

Hannah's P.O.V.

' Hannah' I hear Draco ask from behind me, coming from the entrance of the boys bathrooms, I breath in before turning round as we both smile at each other. Dam he had grown, I was 5'6 he was around 5'9 now and his hair had changed, it dropped around his face something I liked because it made him look older. I rush over to him, pulling each other into a hug. No one was out here surprisingly.

'Are you alright, I heard about the dementor. Is it really true' he whispered pulling back and placing his hands on each side of my face.  
I nodded before smiling, he was wearing the ring. And obviously I was wearing the earrings.

'Yeah but I'm fine' I whispered. Looking into his eyes. He smiled.

'I mean you will probably make fun out of Harry, but really it was just kind of felt depressing. No pain' I replied as he nodded.

'Yeah, the whole train made everyone feel like that, nasty things dementor. I missed you' he whispered dropping his hands and pulling me into another hug. I smiled,

'I missed you too' I whispered back. He pulled back as someone walked round the corner, and returned to just standing there as I just looked at him.

'Ah wondered where you be. No need to even think you were obviously going to be with Hannah' smirked Blaise.

'Nice to see you too' I replied as he just smiled at me.

'Anyway come on, the trains stopped if you haven't already realised the coaches are filling up' replied Blaise. As Draco and I looked at each other, we really hadn't realized the train had stopped.

We got onto the coaches separately as they started go, I went with Hermione, Ron and Harry. By the looks of it, it had a bigger effect on Harry than me. I was feeling better where as he looked even worse. We got to the entrance of Hogwarts feeling sick again as we all notice two dementors guarding the school.

We walked in before heading to the great hall, Professor McGonagall walking over to us with Madam Pomfrey. She waited for the rest before leading us 4 into her office.

'Now are you two okay, do you need rest perhaps a night in the hospital wing?' said Professor.

'We are fine, just got to eat some chocolate right Harry?' I asked as he nodded. She smiled warmly at us.

' Dementors are nasty things, there will be more people coming in with them all over the school' complained  
Madam Pomfrey as she walked out, handing Harry and I a bar of chocolate. We placed it in our robes before walking out, Hermione following a minute late with a smile on her face. We ran into the great hall as I sat at the top of Slytherin table, next to Pansy , Amber and Tracey with Marcus Flint opposite and some other last years. The girls quickly hugged me as we watched Dumbledore. We had missed the sorting but that was the same each year. He looked around at us, as people's eyes travelled to Harry and I. Mainly Harry.

'Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts. Now as you know about their search on the Hogwarts Express our school is currently home to a few dementors from Azkaban. Who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are at every entrance to the grounds, while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. 'Dumbledore started to say. At he looked around the hall making sure everyone was listening.

'Now dementors are not be fooled by tricks or anything. They do not take into consideration excuses of your pleading, there for I warn every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. 'He added before silence took over.

'On a brighter note, I am happy to announce out two new teachers that are joining us this year. First Professor Lupin who is our new defence against the dark arts teacher. 'He said as everyone clapped. Snape looked like he was giving him his famous death glare. The clapping went down as Dumbledore continued.

'And our very own Rubeus Hagrid, who had agreed to take on Care of Magical Creatures' Dumbledore ended with at claps started again. I grinned, this was a surprise but I knew Hagrid was going to do well. Dumbledore smiled before sitting down as the feast began. Dinner went quick and before I knew everyone was finishing up with their desert. As I heard the family sound of his voice.

'Potter? Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted' Draco said across the gap between the tables, I was sitting up a bit but opposite him as he was sitting back to back with Harry. I signed I already knew he was going to do this but why couldn't he just be nice for one. Who am I kidding this is Draco Malfoy were talking about. Harry glared at him, as I began to feel a little guilty.

'Shove of Malfoy' replied Ron as he turned Harry back as Draco just smirked. Let the year begin.

I sat in the warm corridor, next to the fire sitting on the couch with Tracey.

'So trying out for quadditch this year Hannah, I still have the option open' said Marcus Flint coming over to us. Tracey looked up, so obvious she had a crush on him. I looked up at him, did I? Didn't I?

'I want to trust me I do but will it still be open this time next year?' I asked.

He nodded,

'Only if you come for practise on Wednesday, not to join but I want to see what you can do' he replied. I nodded before smiling at him as he left.

'Imagine dating him' said Tracey, I stiffened uncomfortably. No way in hell.

'He's only 4 years older' she added as I looked up at her shaking my head as she chuckled.

'So Flint said your trying out for the team, best be good to allow a girl on' said Blaise walking over and sitting opposite with Draco next to him.

'Trying out, more like seeing if am good enough for try outs next year' I replied as the boys smiled at me.

'So what we got first tomorrow 'I asked leaning my head back, in the end I had chosen the rest of the others as well as Ron, Hermione and Harry.

' Welcome to Divination, my name is professor Trelawney.' She said as we sat on the wood floor. Out first lesson of the day, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

'You have chosen to study the most difficult of all magical arts, if you do not have there is very little I am only able to teach you' she added. It was basically tea leaves.  
She talked about how this term was going to be just learning the simple things and next term we were going to be looking at Palmistry. Followed by crystal ball. She claimed at house someone will leave around Easter and how we will all get flu. She made us get into pairs as we stood up, Draco coming instantly to my side. I didn't mind it though, we sat behind Ron and Harry. We got our cups before drinking the weird tea and letting the remains tell our 'Future'. I looked down at Draco's cup. Not really seeing anything to be honest.

' This is utter rubbish' said Hermione popping up in front of me, when did she get here?  
He chuckled up at me as we both looked down at Ron and Harry, first to start talking.

'That, could be the sun which means great happiness. So you're going to suffer but you're going be happy about it

'Said Ron as we both quietly laughed, no one in the class really knew what they were doing.  
Professor came over.

'Give me the cup' she said as Ron handed it to her. As she dropped it before walking back and looking at him.

'My dear, you have the Grim' she breathed out as we all looked confused at her.

'The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards. It is the worst omen of death' said a boy from the back of the classroom.

'I think we will end it here. Please pack up your thing' she ended as she walked away.  
The room went into whispers about Harry dying as I sat there, Hermione looking annoyed claiming it didn't even look like it as Draco sat next to me.

'Well she did say we were going to lose someone around Easter time 'said Draco as I slapped him arm. He looked at me sorry. As we got up putting everything away.

'No one is going to die' I replied.

We walked out the classroom leaving the cups there. Leaving my cup, leaving what could have had potential in telling me why the dementors had an effect on me.

We walked into transfigurations. This was better, Harry sat on his own at the back as I sat with Amber. McGonagall showed herself turning into a grey tabby cat, but didn't really have an effect on the class. When we told her about earlier she laughed, claiming she said that ever year, that someone would die. The class ended quickly as I walked out with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'But I mean, you haven't seen any black dogs it fine' I replied, as Harry stopped.

'I have, the night I left my home' he said.

'Probably a stray, nothing to worry about' replied Hermione. Hopefully.

The day went quickly and soon it was Tuesday, I walked down the hill with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'You don't think the grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black' asked Ron.

'Divination is stupid, don't worry about it now ancient runes, completely fascinating' replied Hermione as I looked at her confused.

'How many classes are you taking Hermione' asked Harry.

'A good few' she replied.

'Wait hang on, that's not possibly. Ancient runes is on the same time as Divination, you'll have to be in two classes at once' said Ron as Hermione turned now in front of us as were at the bottom of the hill.

'Don't be silly Ronald how could anyone be at two classes at one' Hermione said, turning back and continuing walking.

We walked towards Hagrid's hut before walking into the forest, it was hot today.

'We need to stroke the books' said Ron next me as we stroked the side of it opened. I didn't get why we had to have books that could cut off out hands. Bless Neville, it ripped up his school robes.

'God this place to the dogs, that oaf teaching classes, my farther would have a fit when I tell him' said Draco standing behind me.

'Shut up Draco' said Harry behind me also. Draco smirked.

'Hippogriffs' said Hagrid loudly, getting our attention. We looked at him, it was half horse half bird. Very pretty though.

'They get easily offended, do not ever insult one cause it might be the last thing you do' Hagrid added.

'Right who wants to go first' Hagrid asked as we all took a step back. Except Harry.

'Good man Harry, now let's see how Buckbeak likes you' Hagrid said pulling Harry over to the creature.  
Buckbeak was looking right at him, as the whole class watched in amazement, Harry slowly kneeled before walking over to it and petting it. Hagrid smiled at the two.

'Right then Harry, I reckon he will let you ride him' said Hagrid, picking Harry up and onto Buckbeak.  
Harry looked a little unsure as Hagrid push the animal, flying into the sky.

'Wow' I breathed looking up.

Harry came down a few minutes later looking very pleased.

'Good job Harry' Said Hagrid, helping Harry off. I heard a tut and look behind me as Draco pushed his way through to the front.

'Please, you're not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute' Said Draco walking fast over to Buckbeak,

'Draco' I warned but before he could move, he let out a high pitched scream as Buckbeak scratched his arm.

He laid on the floor, blood on his robes as he rolled around.

Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down him looked down at Draco.

'It's killed me, it's killed me' said Draco holding my arm, I felt bad but part of me had a smirk on my face. Draco needed to be taught a lesson. I ran over to Hagrid.

'You need to take him to the hospital wing' I said as he nodded before picking Draco up.

'You're going to regret this, you and your bloody chicken' I heard Draco call out.

'Class dismissed' shouted Hagrid.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Defence against the dark arts.

Hannah's p.o.v.

I walked along the filed with Draco next to me, his arm in a sling. Quadditch was soon and as Draco couldn't play, I didn't know if Slytherin was going to play at all. Marcus flint as well as few other boys including Blaise waked over to me. I was wearing my sport leggings and a Slytherin oversized top.  
Draco sat on one of the bench as I got on a broom.

'No pressure at all' I said as all eyes were on me. We got into two teams as we started playing, I did a bit of everything really, I liked scoring the most being a chaser, and I wasn't good being a keeper. And being a seeker was fun, I chased Blaise along the lake for the snitch, catching up quickly before zooming past him and up sharp, as he went into the forest. Overall it was fun. I moved to the floor as Marcus Flint was grinning at me. As Draco clapped, whistling at me.

'Probably the best girl in Slytherin yet' breathed out Blaise and Marcus nodded.

'You would be perfect as a chaser, fast, strong and smart with where you move and how you pass and catch.

'Marcus started as I nodded.

'She has to be seeker this match' called Draco from the bench as the rest of the team nodded.

'What if you are put on the bench, meaning you won't start properly till next year as a chaser, so if anyone isn't here, can't play you fill in. You are good at everything. Please fill in for Draco this game' Marcus pleaded. I smiled and nodded.

'But don't think I'm going to be cheating like the rest of you do, you make it so damn obvious' I said as the team laughed. Before I walked to the common room and showering off all the mud and dirt. The first game was going to be, Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Wonderful.

I walk into our first Defence again the dark arts lesson. Professor Lupin standing there. I walk over to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

'Guess what' I said.

'I'm the replacement seeker for Slytherin' I said as Hermione smiled and Ron gulped.

'Harry, I wouldn't say this if it wasn't true but man, she is good' said Ron as Harry laughed.

'It's just a game I know, but I'm sorry in advance if I beat your arse' I replied as Harry laughed.

'Other way round' Harry called as I shook my head as him, as Hermione and Ron laughed.

We sat down before Professor turned his head to us.

'Good afternoon, now we will be only needing our wands today, now stand up' he said as we stood up. We normally learnt out of text book. We got up and walked forward, towards a wardrobe as Professor grabbed Neville.

'Now then, nothing to worry about. There is a boggart in there. Now the first question what is a boggart' asked Professor, standing facing us, Neville on his side

'It's a shape shifter, it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most' Said Hermione. Making me jump. Since when was she right next to me. Draco stood behind me, chuckling feeling his breath on the back of my neck, send shivers up and down my arms.

'Excellent Miss Granger. Now, a boggart is in this, in darkness not having a form. As soon as I open this it will immediately change to what we most fear' Lupin began.

'The charm that repels a boggart is simple yet it requires force of your mind. The thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it into a shape you find amusing. Now without wands speak after me please' he said.

'Riddikulus' he said,

'Riddikulus' we shouted back.

'Good now, this is where you come in Neville. Right what frightens you the most' Lupin asked.

'Professor Snape' Neville whispered as the room feel to laughter.

'You live with your grandmother?' Lupin asked as he nodded.

'What type of cloths does she wear' Lupin asked again.

' Always the same hat, a tall one. A long green dress with a fox fur scarf and big red hand bag' Neville replied as Lupin nodded.

' Right, picture those clothes very clearly, when boggart bursts out of this wardrobe Neville it will turn into professor Snape. You will raise your wand and shout Riddikulus. Concentrate hard on her clothing. ' said Lupin as Neville nodded.

' Now if this works it will go to someone els, now all line up and think about something that scares you the most, and how it could look comical. 'Said Lupin as some music turned on and we all got into a push line.

'One, two, three – now' said Lupin as he used his wand and opened the wardrobe.  
Professor Snape stepped out glaring at Neville. Neville pulled his wand out.

'Riddikulus 'he screamed, as Snape turned wearing a long green dress, hat and bag.  
The class laughed as he ran next to Lupin, Ron up next.

A big, hairy spider. A few people screamed as Ron said,

' Ridicules' and the spider now how roller skates on, slipping all over the floor, Ron moved and it turned again, next was me I didn't know what I was frighten off, let it surprise me. I walked forward as it kept changing. Lupin started to walk forward as it changed. To a baby. A women holding a baby crying as someone els held another baby. Loud noises in the background. The room went quite as I just looked at it. Why was I terrified of this, this wasn't anything.

'Riddikulus' I whispered as the image changed to clowns throwing cream at each other. I walked over to Ron, giving me and confused look as I shrugged my shoulders. I stood next to him and Draco who just smirked at me.

'You know sometimes, they can take things you are not even thinking off, that you don't even remember or cant.' Said Lupin as I nodded.

'Probably thinking about some Disney movie' I replied as Ron chucked nodded whilst Lupin stayed quite.

'You always have to be the weird one' said Draco.

'Aw thank you so much 'I replied sarcastily as we both chuckled at each other, just as the room turned to the same dark and depressing feeling again. I looked at Draco as I grabbed his hand, I turned my head to Harry. There was a dementor. Lupin shouted at it as it turned into a full moon before a emptying balloon before it went back into the wardrobe shutting it tight.

'This it for today please pack up' he said, I looked back at Draco letting out a shaky breath. As Harry got his stuff with Hermione and Ron. The room quickly emptied as Lupin walked out the back to his office.

' There is no way in hell I am going to let one of those things get near you again, I promise Hannah' said Draco pulling me into the best hug he could do with only one arm. I chuckled, as he pulled back kissing the top of my head, my heart doing a little kart wheel. I looked up at him and chuckled.

'Best hug ever' I replied sarcastically as he chuckled.

That was probably the best lesson off the first week, every other lesson was boring after that, care of mythical creatures was learning about worms, Potions why did I even take, Divination she looked like she was about to have a break down when she saw Harry. The only good thing was the quadditch game coming up. Draco's arm was completely fine now, but he still said he wasn't able to play. I wasn't complaining though. We practised quite regularly, the was booth Marcus and Oliver's last year here, well Marcus's second last year but they were both determined to win. Draco sat and watched each game. With Pansy and a few other.

Soon it was the first year to Hogsmead, I was really excited. I was sad that Harry wasn't allowed to go. The weather was cold and damp. No one talked about what happened in the Defence against the dark arts lesson. Something I was happy about I really didn't know why I was frightened about that.

It was now Halloween morning, Saturday. I awoke before getting changed into dark blue skinny jeans, black high converse, black peplum jacket and deep red roll neck. I took the braid out of my hair, as it looked curly. I applied some mascara and lip gloss before walking out down into the common room.

'Ready' asked Pansy, I nodded before linking arms with her and waking out, we were a little late as I saw Harry speaking with Professor McGonagall. He really wanted to come on this trip. She shook her head, with pity. I walked over to Ron and Hermione as we smiled warmly at him waving before walking with the rest towards Hogsmead. I walked with Pansy most of the time, it was a normal little city, pubs, for students and teacher, cloths shops, sweet and food shops, pharmacies/ health shops, banks. It was cute I will say that but I was beginning to understand why Percy said about not as good as you think.

As soon as I knew it we were back at the caste enjoying the Halloween feast. It was delicious. The ghosts put a little show on before we got up. Harry has said how he spent the day with Lupin. Telling him he was worried it would turn into lord Voldemort. Something that I'm sure Draco would have loved to have seen and tease him for the rest of the term.

I walked out the great hall with Draco, as he shouted out to Harry.

'The dementors send their love Harry', I glared at him. As he shrugged.

'It's Halloween, don't give me that look' he replied. Blaise and Pansy chuckled standing next to us. We walked into the common room before sitting down on the couches I laid my feet along Draco's waist. Just as Theodore came running in.

'The fat lady has been ripped from the Gryffindor common room door' he shouted as we all go up running over there. Dumbledore was shocked finding her in another picture.

'It was him, it was Sirius Black' she cried.

We waked into the common room, Snape waiting as we had to change into our pjs. We were having to spend the night in the great hall. I wanted a shower but there wasn't time.

'HURRY UP' Snape shouted from the corridor.

'Keep you wig on' muttered Amber as we chuckled at her.

I put my hair in one braid already changed in my black jogger bottoms with a red top and black oversized sweat  
shirt. I had bed socks on and my ugg slippers. I grabbed Simba. Before walking down and following Snape into the Great hall. I stayed with Draco and Pansy.

Dumbledore turned to us,

'The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that for your own safety you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge' Dumbledore said as Percy smiled, he was loving this.

Beds and pillows appeared in front of us before we got in lights Turing out, they were uncomfortable. I slept in the middle of Draco and Pansy, Simba at the top in his basket. I signed before getting up I need to pee.

Percy looked at me.

'I'm off to pee, chill out 'I replied as he went to respond as Simba came out the dark hissing at him. He nodded.

'Hurry' he added. I nodded before walking out and down the corridor slightly, walking into the girls bathrooms. I went into the cubical, Simba waiting outside before walking back out again and washing my hands, as Simba jumped up licking the water. I chuckled before there was a noise behind the door to the entrance as Simba hissed. I turned my head as I slowly walked over to the door, no noise. I opened it and walked out with Simba. No one there. I walked back in the great hall, getting into my sleeping bag.

'Wait till my father here's about this' whispered Draco next to me as I chuckled almost silently.

'Don't want Sirius stealing all your designer cloths' I replied as he mocked hurt.

'You're wearing ugg Australia, wasn't aware there were in you budget' he shot back.

'My family isn't as poor as you think Draco. When we want something we have to save up, take a little longer but we do get there' I replied.

He smiled,

'Do you really think, Sirius is here, in the castle?' he asked. I looked at him.

'I really don't know' I replied.

 _I really didn't know._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Quidditch

Hannah's P.O.V

I walked into defence against the dark arts with Draco as we sat down, I sat with Pansy as he sat with Theodore.  
The room filled up at work laid on the board, we never did book work. Just as I though it couldn't get any worse,  
Snape walked in shutting the blinds hard and looking onto the class.

'Today we will be learning about werewolves' Snape said.

'Turn to page 394 now, no question' he said as Hermione went to put her hand in the air.

We started notes on werewolves not really knowing what I was writing as Snape watched from over all of our shoulders. Luckily the bell went as we walked out the room. All Snape was doing was talking about how rubbish work we had been doing with Lupin.

'The sooner professor Lupin gets back the better' said Ron as Hermione, Harry and I nodded. Walking to dinner.

Saturday came quickly, the day of the quadditch game. I got up and dressed and walked down to breakfast with Pansy. I was really nervous not to mention the thunder storm outside. Why did I bother washing my hair, it was only going to get wet a second in.

'Nervous' asked Draco.

I nodded.

'Go on say it, better you than me in that horrible rain' I said as he chuckled and nodded.

'Nasty out there' he replied. I nodded not being able to eat. We got up and walked back to the common room as

Draco handed me a gift.

'Well you need a broom' he said as I opened it revealing the Nimbus two thousand and one. I smiled before pulling him in for a hug.

'Thank you, so much Draco' I replied as he smiled at me.

'Only the best for you' he replied as I blushed pulling back. Marcus came round the corner.

'Show time'

It was raining, like a shower actually hurting when the water hit, I was soaked and we hadn't started yet, I was shivering and basically wanted to get in my bed. I was freezing, how the hell I was going to the see the snitch if all I can see is fog.

'Don't worry it will be fine' said Harry who slowly walked with me.

'The snitch will get your attention, it wants to be chased 'he added as I smiled up at him. We got to the field and onto our brooms, just as we practised, just as we practised. I kept repeating in my head. The whistle went as we stormed into the stormy sky.

I'm not sure how long I was playing for, a couple hours? All I knew was I was even more cold, I nearly got hit multiple times, I can't see, or even see the snitch and I'm beginning to need to pee. Gryffindor was up 50 points, when it was time out. My bum killed and I had never been so revealed to see the girls Toilet sign. I walked out as Marcus looked at me.

'Right Hannah, priority is to get the snitch, don't worry about us' he said as I nodded before we got on our brooms again. I searched around the lower part of the stadium, before I noticed it about Oliver Wood, Harry noticed two as we both flew over there, following it up into the sky, I was faster but then before I knew, the rain had stopped and he thunder wasn't as loud. I stopped, Harry following as I felt that same depressed and sad feeling, I felt my self-fall forward seeing hundreds of demtors coming towards us, I zoned back.

'Hannah' said Harry, I looked at him as we few left, and following the snitch, and I was scared. They wasn't allowed in the school ground why where they here. I turned my head to see Harry, but he wasn't there, the demtors was surrounding him as slipped off his broom. My heart fell as I screamed, becoming louder over the thunder. I turn my head to in front of me as my mind stopped. Dementors surrounding me, I let out a breath before fleeing myself fall to my side, the same feeling you get when you get those dreams that you feel like you are falling. I don't remember anything just feeling dazed, I didn't feel my stomach dropped or anything like that, and I just felt my self-falling.

I woke up to whispers, the Slytherin team around my bed.

'I thought you were dead' breathed out Marcus looking up relieved. The twins came to my side,

'You and Harry really doing things in pairs, first fainting and now getting knocked of your brooms' said Fred as George nodded. Blaise handed me my broken broom as I signed. First time I have used it and it's broken. Ron looked at me standing next to Harry's bed.

'Oh Hannah I am so glad you are okay, the worst thing I have ever seen. Dumbledore went mental its wasn't yours or Harrys fault they are not allowed to be in the school ground. The whole pitch screamed when they saw Harry and then you came down McGonagall looked like she could cry. Fred and George tried to catch you but Dumbledore made your falling less hard' Hermione said as I nodded, I was feeling alright just a little sleepy.

'Who won' I asked.

'No one, it was a tie, it depends on the next few games and there points' said Fred as I nodded.

'You aright Harry' I asked as he nodded and smiled warmly.

'Where is Draco' I whispered to Blaise as he looked down.

'He hasn't moved from him bed. He is saying how it is all of his fault' said Blaise. I looked down.

'Go back to the common room and get him for me, drag him here if you have to' I said as he nodded before Madam Pomfrey made everyone leave. Draco didn't meet me that evening something that annoyed me, it wasn't his fault. Ron and Hermione as well as the twins came on the Sunday, Ron annoyed me as he continually talked about how it was Draco's fault. Blaise came in telling me Draco ignored what I had asked. I signed in my bed on  
Sunday night, I needed to talk to him. I got out of bed letting Simba sleep as I walked into the girl's bathroom. I walked into a cubical before waking out again and washing my hands. I tied my dress gown around me and walked towards the Slytherin common room. I was going back to lessons tomorrow but was stilled made to sleep in the  
hospital wing even though I was fine.

I walked into the common storming up to the fire seeing the familiar blonde hair. He turned facing me wide eye.

'What are you doing here' he asked standing up.

'You never came and saw me Draco' I replied. As he walked over to me.

'Let's get you back to the hos-'I cut him off.

'No, why didn't you come and talk to me' I asked pushing his hands off me and walking back. I noticed how now he wasn't wearing his arm support.

'Can't you see, this is all my fault? If I had said my arm was fine I would have played. I wouldn't have been affected and you wouldn't have ended up falling hundreds of meters in the sky. I though you was dead when you was on the stretchy, Dumbledore didn't say anything. Do you have any idea what that made me feel, I care for you so bloody much' he replied, walking up and down using his hands. I breathed in, is this how I wanted this to be how we told our growing feelings? I stayed quite, it was probably harder for him. He was getting angry at himself. Like he was telling himself his feelings not me.

'Draco, this isn't your fault at all. It's because of the messed up way I am affected by these bloody demtors. I am really sorry you had to experience that, I wouldn't wish it on anyone especially the ones I care about 'I replied, slowly walking over to him and placing my hand on the side of my face looking into straight into his eyes. He looked down at me.

'I just can't bear to see you get hurt' he whispered as I looked up at him and smiled.

'Let's get you back to the hospital wing' he added before taking my hand. We walked to the hospital wing before I  
got in my bed, Harry asleep opposite me.

'You in lesson tomorrow' he asked lightly sitting down as I nodded.

'Not without me for much long' I whispered sarcastically as he chuckled. Before looking up at me.

'Don't worry about the demtors really, It's only because your special' he replied grabbing my hand as I chuckled,

'Special to me' he whispered circling dots on my hand. I looked down at him. He looked at me and blushed.

'I said that out loud didn't me' he asked as I nodded chuckling.

'The feeling is mutual 'I whispered as he smiled at me.

'I'll see you in the morning, night Han' he replied kissing my cheek extremely close to the corner of my mouth. I felt my self-blush as he smiled and walked away.

What had we basically said to each other?

We started to walk out of the back of the normal defense against the dark as Lupin stopped Harry and me.

I stood next to Harry as I looked at Lupin,

'Why do they affect us' I asked looking up at him?

'Nothing to do with weakness, they affect you two worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have'. Lupin started, I could understand Harry but me?

'When they get near me, I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum' Harry said, Lupin ignored that comment.

' They take away every little part of happiness leaving people depressed and only remembering darkness for the rest of their lives.' Lupin said.

'Sirius Black escaped them. He got away' I said.

'I am as surprised as you, they are meant to drain a wizard of his powers' Lupin replied.

'You made that dementor on the train get away' Harry replied with.  
Lupin looked at us,

'There are certain defences you can use. But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes' said Lupin.

'What defences' said Harry,

'Can you teach us' I added.

'I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors' said Lupin.

' But what will we do next time, at quidditch or alone where no one can help what will be do' I replied.

'Well, all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays.

'Lupin replied. As Harry and I smiled at him.

November went quickly, just a normal term and soon December came. Snow filled the grounds. And luckily the dementors had stayed away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Christmas

Hannah's p.o.v.

It was soon the weekend before Christmas, snow layered onto the school. Thank fully there was so far no sign of dementors and today was going to be the second trip into Hogsmead. We were staying here for Christmas again, I thought I was going home instead but I actually like spending Christmas at Hogwarts. However I didn't understand why Harry couldn't come to our home for Christmas as well as why couldn't mum sign his permission slip for Hogsmead. Anyway,

I walk down from the girl's dormitory, wearing a blue peplum puff jacket, Black timberlands, dark blue skinny's, hair down and straight for once and a black roll neck. I had a bit of bronzer, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on. Amber and Pansy behind me.

I walked down the stairs instantly spotting Draco as I walk over to him as he grabs my hand.

'Whoa, one day you're wearing Ugg Australia the next Timberland. Are you sure your dad isn't robbing from the Ministry' said Draco smirking looking down at me. I look at him my mouth opening slightly.

'Like I said before I have to save up, I can't just go to daddy asking for him to instantly buy my new £300 suit like some people' I replied sarcastily as he chuckled.

'I don't ware suits' He replied. I raised my eye brow. Of course he did at home.

'Yet' I replied as he shook his head before we walked out. He was currently wearing, black jeans snow boots a black parker and black roll neck, and it was obvious he was going to be a 'suit' person.

'Why do you have to go with Weaslebee and Granger' Draco moaned. As he pulled my arm pulling towards him, I was going to walk with Ron and Hermione but Draco wanted me to stay with him and the others.

'There my friends, plus I'm buying Harry's present with them' I replied as he dropped my hand. He nodded slowly as I chuckled.

'I'll see you later, by guys' I called behind me before catching up with Hermione and Ron.

'How you are friends I cannot understand' said Ron.

'Oh Ronald, Hannah knows what she's doing. He hasn't hurt her has he? 'Replied Hermione.

'Look I know he's the school bully, but deep down there's a reason why. Deep down there's a carin-'Ron cut me off as we walked into the sweet shop.

'Sounds like you have a bloody crush on that git!' said Ron smirking as Hermione chuckled.

'Don't be so bloody ridiculous Ronald' I replied as he shook his smirk off and pointed over to some sweets as Hermione still smirked at me.

15 minutes later Hermione and I were arguing about blood flavoured lollipops.

'There for vampires Ron, last time I checked Harry isn't one' Hermione said, as Ron picked up the next thing. Nearly dropping it, I turn my head and smiled.

'Harry' I said as I pulled him into a quick hug.

'Wait, how did you get here' asked Hermione, smiling at him.

He looked at us before whispering about the Marauder's Map. I remember Fred and George talking about when they found in in their first year.

'He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall before you ask anything Ron. Aren't you Harry' said Hermione as Harry swallowed.

'No way, sorry Hermione' Harry replied as she folded her arms and tutted.

'Anyway' said Ron as he pulled Harry towards probably the best sweets in the shop. I looked at Hermione.

'Boys will be boys' I whispered as Hermione nodded as I smiled up at her, she smiled back.

We walked out the three broomsticks.

'I will see you guys later I'm off to find someone' I replied as they nodded. I turned round waking down the streets trying to find Draco or at least Pansy but nowhere to be seen. I signed before walking into a shop, a dress shop. The women smiled at me as I made my way towards the shoes. They were very pretty some sparkly but the black matte ones caught my eye out. I walked over to them. They were around a 4 inch stiletto hill, slip on with red on the bottom. They were my idea of a perfect shoe. I signed before putting them down way to expensive I was surprised mum let me get these timberlands. I smiled to the lady as I walked out the shop and saw Hermione and Ron walking after someone?

I ran over to them as they both game me confused looks as Ron mouthed Harry. He was under his invisibility cloak.

We went into the woods before he stopped walking as Hermione went to his side as I could hear light crying. She moved the cloak revealing an upset Harry.

'He was their friend. And he portrayed them! 'He cried out.

We slowly walked back to the castle after that, Harry was really shaken up. It must be horrible to know that Sirius was his parents friends, close friends even made him Harry's god farther and for him to portray him and tell you-know-who where his parents was, basically helping killing hit parents. It was the most horrible thing to even think about and made me feel sick.

I stood on the astronomy tower like I did every Christmas as I smiled at Draco who was walking towards me holding a small package.

'Merry Christmas Hannah' he says as I smiled brightly at him.

'Merry Christmas Draco 'I replied as handed him he small package, he gave me mine as I we opened them together. I gasped nearly dropping the box.

'Draco, how, I can't have them, they cost too much?' I asked, excitement boiling in me as I look over at the same heels I was looking at in the shop. He chuckled,

'I saw you looking at them in the shop, sorry if you couldn't find me. Don't worry about the money seriously I want you to be happy and your face when you saw them. Well it was like a little kid meeting Santa' he replied as I smiled up at him, pulling him into a big hug before kissing his cheek.

'Thank you so much' I replied jumping a little, he laughed at my response as I just the lid and looked at him opened his box, a smirk forming instantly.

'I thought they would look good with your suits' I replied as he looked down at the snake cufflinks, small green diamonds placed in them.

He smiled up at me as he pulled me into a hug, I chuckled.

'Thank you, I love them' he replied as I smiled, feeling the ring I got him on his finger, the hand that was placed on my shoulder. It made me happy to know what I got he used every day just like the earrings last year.

'Merry Christmas' I whisper taking a small step back and looking up at his eyes. He didn't reply as I felt my self-leaning in, Draco doing the same.

What was I doing?

His family hate mine.

But-

Before I could reply I felt his soft gently lips on mine, as my eyes closed and his hand cups my face. It only lasted a few seconds but they were so far the best seconds of my life. It wasn't a full on snogging feast or just a simple quick peck it was something in between. I feel my body turn to jelly as my heart begin to beat fast and butterflies fly around in my stomach. We pull back together as I slowly open my eyes. And look into his.

' Merry Christmas Han' he whispers holding my hands before slowly Turing back and walking away from me as I feel my self-breath finally, feeling like I could claps with emotion.

Whoa.

That day went fast after that, we went and saw Hagrid who was in bits with having to go to court about Buckbeak. It was sad to say Draco's fault. He did bring it on him self. I kept thinking about the kiss, maybe even over thinking it. I mean he didn't say anything bad after or look at me like I wast the worlds worse kisser like he regretted it, well I hope he didn't.

Anyway I sat in the Gryffindor common room with my siblings and Hermione. Ginny, Hermione and I had a girls sleepover which I though was really fun. Ginny and Hermione were really great friends something that I was happy about. Hermione was like another sister to me and I really liked that. Although I did not tell anyone about the kiss.

I walk down the stairs in black skinny's and my blue Christmas jumper, hair down and straight and my new shoes.

' Who got you them, your boyfriend' teased Fred. I glared at him and shook me head.

'Draco actually' I replied, as Fred smirked.

' That's who he met sis' teased George as I threw the pillow at them from across the room.

' Anyway who's ready for dinner' I replied as the boys cheered as I walked with Hermione and Ginny.

The food was lovely. Even though I really missed my mum and dad, Christmas at Hogwarts really was the best.

Crookshanks and Simba laid on the table next to us eating their chicked bone both giving Ron evil eyes as he held onto scabbers.

' He is looking a little thin' I said looking at the little rat.

'Its stress, look at who is watching him like he's dinner' Ron replied.

'He keeps running away two, comes back though. But always gives me a bloody nightmare. For all I know he could b eaten by Crookshanks' Ron replied as I chuckled.

' Aw you are such a loving mother Ronald.' I replied as he smiled sarcastically at me.

'Oh please why do you think it runs away' replied Hermione as I chuckled.

Christmas soon came and went and before I knew it the rest of Hogwarts was back. Draco didn't mention the kiss but it wasn't awkward we were still the same, close friends. We haven't really had the time to talk to each other like that. Lessons were dragging but Harry and I were certainly exciting for defense against the dark arts. Class soon ended as we walked up to a Ill professor Lupin.

He smiled as we remembered him,

' Of course, how about Thursday at 8 in here. It will be large enough' he replied as we nodded before walking out.

' He looks like death' replied Ron, as Hermione looked at me. Was she thinking the same as me.

He couldn't be could he?

'Why do you think we learnt about wear wolfs with Snape' she whispered as my eyes went wide as we walked into the great hall for lunch. Well it did explain a lot. Draco was waiting at the entrance as he smiled up at me before walking over to me.

 __

 _' Lets go somewhere a little less crowded'_

 _ **A:N ::: Hope you like it, It was just a filler chapter but I really wanted to add some really good stuff into it. THEY KISSED 3. Lol**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hannah's p.o.v.

I followed Draco as he takes my hand into the empty charms class. Thank fully no one in here, as he turns to me, dropping his hand and taking a breath.

What was he going to say?

I really hoped this wasn't going to be one of those awkward conversation where they say I like you but,

He probably was going to say he doesn't like me.

He looks down not knowing how to put his sentence.

'Hannah I-I don't regret ever kissing you' he breathed lightly. Phew! I breathe as I begin to feel like jelly.

'I can't lie to myself any more, I care about you. And that kiss just told me that everything I was thinking or doubting that I wasn't sure about, true. I care about you so much. I care for you more than just being my best friend' He said looking into my eyes as he grabbed my hands. I breathe in smiling up at him.

'Draco, that kiss was the best thing I have ever experienced. I – I have never felt like this about someone before. I care about you too Draco 'replied a he smiles slightly. There was silences for a few moment.

'What do we do now?' I asked as he chuckled, shaking his head.

'Well I think we should see how things go, not a relationship or anything we are only 14 it will be nice just to , well we know each other's feelings, let them develop on their own' I replied as he nodded.

'That is exactly what I was thinking, not rushing into anything just yet' he replied rubbing my hands.

'Just our little secret' I replied smiling as he nodded. Before chuckling and pulling his face to mine, as his lips slowly placed on mine. Having the same kiss on the Astronomy town, it was small, simple and soft. He pulled away before I chuckled.

'So we're just really good friends, who fancy / have feeling for each other and occasionally kiss each other on the lips' I replied whispering and laughing very, very, lightly. As he just smirked.

'Basically' he replied.

It was soon Thursday night as I waked with Harry towards defence against the dark arts, for our first lesson.

'Don't worry Harry, Professor Lupin sure knows what he's talking about' I said as we walked up the stairs.  
He smiled warmly at me as we walked into Lupin's classroom. Let it begin.

I sat in a chair, feeling shakenly as I had done the spell before Harry. I was so surprised I could do it, it was so hard. To find a happy memory, I had chosen the one of mum and me when we were cooking, that ended up having a food fight. I ate some chocolate as I watched Harry.

'EXPECTO - EXPECTO PAT- EXPECTO PATRONUM' shouted Harry, as the dementor in front of him just stayed there like it was frozen, I gasped as Lupin grinned. He was doing it.

'Riddikulus' said Lupin as the boggart went back in the wardrobe as Harry sat shakenly in a chair.

'Excellent, what a brilliant start Harry, and you Hannah just excellent' said Lupin as I smiled up at him.

'Now bed you two, it really does make you tired' Lupin replied as we nodded before walking out of the class as we walked down the stairs.

'They really are dead' said Harry as we stopped. I looked at him and nodded holding his shoulder for support.

'The dementors are making that memory clearer for you Harry, like Lupin said some things are too horrible to remember. Maybe that's why I don't have a clue with mine.' I replied as he looked at me and nodded.

'Well your one is probably not getting picked as a princess in a school play' he replied as I chuckled, before shaking my head and shrugging. Maybe.

The weeks flew by, we kept our Thursday lessons and before I knew it Slytherin and Ravenclaw played against each other, us winning thank god. Marcus Flint wants me to be included in practise, something I wasn't sure about but then I am there for if no one is. Soon February was over and it was March, colder mornings and frost. Draco and I, we had kept to that conversation I liked how it worked out, I couldn't lie my feeling were growing for him and I think his were to. A soft, simple kiss on the lips was how we said goodnight to each other, in the empty common room at night, it might sound cheesy but it was cute. My lessons with Harry and Lupin are not going in the best possible way, it was just hard to get that energy to keep the spell going, but practising was helping in getting it right first time.

' They key is to no expect so much from yourself, there is only so far you can go' said Lupin sternly at us.

'This is your 7th lesson, if dementors turn up at quadditch you can hold them off for long enough to get to safety.  
We have crammed so much in so far. I'm surprised you have come this far. It just takes a lot of practise' said Lupin as we both nodded.

'Right you two have earned yourself a drink, something from the Three Broomsticks you know Hannah but Harry  
–'Harry cut Lupin off.

'Butter beer – I love that stuff' replied Harry as I poked his side as he gulped.

'Yeah, Hannah, Ron and Hermione were nice enough to bring me back some' Harry replied as Lupin nodded.

'Right off we go then'

That evening was a different conversation Harry and I had ever had with Lupin, we talked about Sirius Black. Lupin told us that Sirius's fate is a dementors kiss, it's like brainwashing someone, sucking out their soul. It sounded terrifying.

I walked into the great hall for study time, with Harry and Ronald. As we walk over to a busy, all notes over table  
Hermione. I sit about a meter up from her where her notes stopped and sat down with Harry and Ron.

'Just, how?' asked Ron, terrified by the notes, he had never even though of doing in his life.

'Study hard, that how' she replied, through her teeth as I started reading over notes.

I looked over at her, she looked exhausted, even worse than Lupin and he had a bloody reason.

'You know, you are allowed to drop a few, your taking double as it is' said Harry warmly.

'I can't I just like them all in different ways' she replied rubbing her eyes. This was really effecting her.

I walked into the great hall with Draco two mornings later, Gryffindor had won the quadditch match with Harry finally being able to use his fire bolt he got for Christmas from someone mysterious but to his luck McGonagall took it just in case is was from Sirius, after all it was his God farther. Harry had made Gryffindor win, something even Draco was annoyed about.

'How come Potter is Mr fantastic all of a sudden, last time I checked he was fitting in front of bloody dementors' he replied as I just looked at him.

'Alright sorry, but you know how I mean it' he replied as we sat down alone, we had gotten here early, I nodded.

'I'm surprised you don't have a fire bolt Draco, don't have the money for it' I smirked at him as he now looked at me.

'Totally' he replied sarcastically before chuckling slightly. I think it annoyed him a little bit though that was one thing he hated to be called because of his family 'Class' he most certainly wasn't poor.

'Any way he still doesn't have a chance, one dementor turns up and bomb, he could even die' said Draco as he smirked at the end. I slapped his arm instantly. As he put his arms up in defence.

'Only joking, shame it doesn't have an ejector seat though' he said, shrugging and curling his lip, obviously imagining it. Even though I completely disagreed with what he was saying his attitude did make me laugh. The way how he showed his obvious jealousy.

The day went quick we walked through the busy corridors to lunch the next. The school was on lock down as thanks to Ronald the schools new celebrity, he saw Sirius Black hovering over his bed, slashing his curtains. It was true he had escaped again to Hogwarts. Extra security filled the school with teacher's eyes on all us.  
I walked with Fred to the great hall, as people looked at us and began talking about Ron.

' Ron's lucky he isn't dead' replied Fred as I nodded, I loved Fred and George equally but I found I could talk to Fred without getting getting teased or laughed at like George, Fred was more caring. To me anyway.

I chuckled as my reply,

' Imagine waking up and seeing someone crazy looking over you in bed though' I replied, as he now chuckled at me.

'Surprised he didn't wet the bed' I replied as he shook his head laughing.

'See you later' he replied as he hugged me quick before running off to George who waved at me, I walked into the great hall and over to Hermione. she was stressed with lessons but also with Ronald, all over her cat and his bloody rat. Everyone else was at the Hogsmead trip. The great hall was empty as I walked over to her. I sit next to her, it was hard to keep up with her, she was always studying or separating her self.

She smiled warmly at me, as I sat down. I took her hands stopping her from writing.

' Hermione, are you okay' I whispered, she looked at me as her eyes teared up and lip trembled before crying out, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back rubbing her back.

'Hey, it's alright, ssh' I whispered as she cried into my shoulder.

'They all hate me' she whispered as she pulled back rubbing her eyes.

'No they don't, no one hates you. Ron is just annoyed about his rat running off. You have to admit Hermione this, all of these lesson they are affecting you. You just need to chill and enjoy being a third year before they start talking about exams' I replied rolling my eyes at the end.

She chuckled sniffling.

'I know' she replied covering her hands in embarrassment.

'Stop stressing and revising non stop and take the lessons you know you enjoy and love, I know you find all of these new lessons fascinating but maybe the best thing is to just stop' I replied holding her arm.

She nodded weakly at me,

'I know its true, I probably will be changing' she muttered.

'Where have you been, its been really hard to find you' I whispered as she looked up at me.

'With Hagrid' she replied smiling at the end.

'He's been really nice, Hot tea and Buckbeak- I don't know!' she added putting her hands on her lips.

'What ?' i asked.

'Buckbeaks being executed' she replied just as Ron and Harry came running in through the doors, a shocked, painful expression on all of our faces.

'That can't do that, Malfoy was faking it all' said Ron as he and Harry walked over, as Hermione and I turned to them. Why had Draco had to do this?

'We can appeal, there always is one. You know how Malfoy's dad is' Hermione replied weakly. She looked up at Ron as she burst out crying pulling him into a hug, as he looked confused before hugging back.

'I am so sorry about scabbers' she cried into his shoulder.

'It's alright, he was old. Hopefully I get an owl now' Ron replied as I chuckled with his response.

I walk into the common room, as everyone had returned from Hogsmead. We were trying to figure out when we could talk to Hagrid, security was tight now so it was only going to be during mythical creatures. I was still upset about Buckbeak he hadn't done anything wrong and this appeal wasn't going to do anything.

'Hannah' I head as I turn round to face a smiling Draco. I smiled weakly at him.

'Whats wrong?' he asked as he came to my side holding my hands as we stood right next to the girls doormaties staircase, alone.

'Buckbeak is being excevuted' I replied weakly, holding onto his hand, he bits his lips and looks down.

'I - I'm really sorry Han. I didn't want it to die, God no' He replied looking into my eyes.

'It's okay really Draco. It was the judges decision I just feel bad for Hagrid' I replied as he nodded.

'I really am sorr-' I cut him off before placing my lips softly onto his, he smiled instantly into the short kiss as I pulled away and smiled.

'I'll see you in the morning' I said as he smiled.

'Night love' he replied as he watched me walk up the stairs as I walk into my room grabbing my wash bag as Pansy instantly tackles me.

 _'YOU KISSED HIM?'_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hannah's P.O.V.

After a much discussed night with Pansy, telling her it was early days and no one els knew, she wouldn't stop grinning and smirking at the two of us during breakfast, Draco looked at her confused as I just shook my head. Today was also the Quadditch final Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Gryffindor team looked tense with Oliver Wood, hard on their backs, where our team she smirked and grinned at each other. I really didn't want to know if they were going to do anything, not fair.

'Nervous' I asked Draco as he smiled and shook his head.

'Never' he replied simply.

'I bloody am' replied Blaise as I chuckled at him.

'Baby' muttered Draco, as I chuckled.

'It's Woods last year to be able to win, and hopefully fine' Marcus Flint started sitting next to Tracy who blushed as I smirked at her and also sitting next to me. Pansy the other side of me. This was his second time doing his last year and hopefully his last.

'He's stressing so much, he won't be as focused as usual, gives us an advantage' He added pulling out his wand. I scoffed instantly.

'Please, if his is truly un 'focused' you'll be able to confuse him easily, you're just asking for trouble and making the whole team look less able then what they are' I replied, starting to eat my breakfast again. As all eyes went on me.

'What' I complained looking at their surprised faces, Draco smirking.

'All I'm saying is, try not to cheat, you might actually get somewhere' I replied blankly. As Blaise whistled as Draco bite his lip, he knew I was telling the truth.

'Feisty' Said Blaise, as I smirked at him.

'Gryffindor side coming out' Replied Marcus as I glared at him.

'Please you haven't even seen my Slytherin side' I replied. Did I even have one?

Draco smirked.

'Anyway, who do you think Team captain will be next year' replied Blaise.

'Someone who knows a bit about everything, who knows what they're talking about and who is ready to tell hormonal boy teenagers what to do' Marcus replied. Blaise stared smiling re moving his top. Leaning to him.

'Someone who I knows what there are talking about' Marcus said putting his wand on the table as he looked at me, dropping my spoon into the bowl, my mouth hanging open slightly. Draco's eyes went wide as Marcus smiled,

Blaise looking disappointed.

'You' Marcus said pointing at me.

I walked with Pansy linking arms as we walked down to the filed, I was surprised, confused. To many emotions to just pick one.

'The whole team is bloody going to love this, 4th year girl their captain, who hasn't even been on the team less than 5 bloody minutes' I replied as Pansy chuckled.

'Yes but look, Marcus who is even colder than Draco chose you' Pansy replied as I looked down. I know.

'Draco and Blaise were happy, after complaining' Pansy added. I signed.

'I am not going to think about this, until next year' I replied rubbing my eyes as Pansy stopped walking, chuckling.

The game had started as we watched closely, Jordan doing his usual voice over.

'They could play so much better' I said to Pansy as Gryffindor scored. She laughed.

'Thought you wasn't going to think about anything like that' she replied smirking.

'I didn't know they were this – there is a lot of potential they just need to be showed how' I replied as she smiled at me.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad idea after all, I mean I am not one to boast but, I knew I was probably the 'Key' for Slytherin.

The weeks passed by quickly, too quickly and soon it was the end of just and we were taking out end of year exams, I have one more left to go. The team to my surprise wasn't as 'aggy' and annoyed as I though they would be, especially as I was the first girl. But then most of them were also leaving this year, meaning we would need new players next year, something I was already aware of.

'Draco all I am saying is that, I think there are better potential beaters in the house, better than Crabbe and Goyle. I mean do you really want them, that gets distracted by a bird to be protecting your arse' I replied as we both walked through the corridors towards the library, I know ! For once in his life Draco wanted to study.

'You haven't even seen them play' he replied, ignoring what I also said.

'Fine, but I and I alone will make the final decision' I replied. As he nodded slowly. What was he planning now.

'I really am sorry about Buckbeak' he said as we sat down.

I shook my head,

'The appeals today, dout anything will happen, I saw the executioner walking to here' I replied rubbing my eyes, remember the evil smirk on his lips as he sharpened his blade. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

'Thank god it's Friday, I really need sleep' I replied as we both lightly chuckled. We turned our head as Hermione ran through the doors of the library.

'The appeal was rejected'.

I stood outside of Divination with Draco, about to do our final exam. He looked at me with guilty eyes but in all fairness I didn't want his pity. I wasn't angry at him, I just hoped this, this had an effect on him and showed him that power and money and class, wasn't always the best thing.

'Miss Weasley'

'Good luck' whispered Draco as I smiled weakly at him and walked in.

She smiled at me, as I sat down in front of the crystal ball.

'What do you see my dear' ,

I looked in the ball, as I started to see something. Well that was good sign at least. I look as it slowly as a figure comes forth, like a pers-

'An monkey' I said seeing it clearly, what the hell did that mean?

'An ape, this animal in particular, shows you have a secret enemy. Someone very dangerous but still not to be feared' said Proffesor slowly, as I looked up at her and gulped.

'What else ' she asked.

I look back down again as the it changes, this time moving to two eyes with borders around them,

'Glass glasses' I replied looking back up at her,

'Glasses can mean a very important discovery miss Weasley, through supising ways, you may be discovering somthing without even realising it' Said Proffesor. I nodded. This was going 'great' so far.

'The crystal ball doesn't always go on what is happening now in the present, It will look at your fueture and your past' she replied as I nodded.

'You are done, Very good miss Weasley. A lot better than your brother might I add' she said, as I chuckled before walking out.

'How was it' asked Draco as we began to walk down the stairs.

'Oh you know, I have a very dangerous enemy' I replied sarcastically, as he laughed.

'She makes up the craziest stuff' Draco replied as I smiled at him as we walked to the common room.

'I'm going to have a shower, see you later' I replied as I walked upstairs.

I just hoped she really was making this up.

I walk out the shower and into a sink cubical. Plugging in my hair dryer as I blow dry my hair whilst listening to my head phones. Something muggle invented but it was really good. I got dressed into black high waited skinny jeans and my black timberland's before putting on a long sleeve grey peplum top. I quickly straighten my hair, before putting on some eyeliner and mascara finishing off with some pink nude lipstick.

I walk out, before going back into my bed room, grabbing my clean washing and putting it away. I walk out of my empy room and down into the full common room. As it starts to empty. I walk to the great hall with Draco and Pansy and break off as I walk over to Ron, Harry and Hermione, all changed also.

'We need to see Hagrid. Somehow be there before it happens to comfort him' I said as they all nodded.

'How, security is tighter than ever' replied Hermione as I nodded.

'Not when you have this' Harry replied as Ronald smirked. He pulled out his invisibility cloak.

'Eat first, then when everyone is going back to the common rooms, we go' replied Ron reading off of tonight menu.

'Ron' Hermione whined, as the three of us chuckled at him.

I was beginning to feel like tonight was going to be a lot more crazy than we thought it will be.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Sirius Black

Hannah's P.O.V

We started to walk out of the great hall as I walked over to Draco.

'I can trust you, can't I?' I whispered as we walked to the side of the corridor as the rest of Slytherin walked to wards the dungeon and corridor.

'Of course, what's wrong Han?' he replied looking into my eyes.

'I'm not coming back, I'm going to Hagrid's. Please cover for me' I replied smiling at him and giving puppy dogs eyes. He bit his lip in annoyance but nodded.

'What I do for you' he muttered looking up as I raised my eyebrow.

'I know, yet you still haven't asked me on a date. See you later' I replied quickly as he looked at me surprised and embarrassed, before he could reply I kissed his cheek quickly and walked into the girls bathrooms, to meet Hermione next to the great hall. I wasn't annoyed he hadn't asked yet but we were doing what we said when we found out we liked each other. Letting our feelings develop on our own. It would have been nice for him to ask me out once. I mean we did hang out on our own in the common room, Library and in Hogsmead but he had never actually asked me out on a proper date.

'Ready?' she asked as I walked out the cubical washing my hands. I nodded as the girl's bathroom door slowly opened to reveal nothing. As Harry pushed up the coach to reveal his and Ron's faces we smiled at the two and walk over to him. Also getting under the cloak. We slowly and quietly walked round the school and down towards Hagrid's hut, it was only half 5 and still light. I look at Buckbeak enjoying eating some ferrets as it lays on the floor.  
Hagrid his eyes stained with tears as he looks down, our heads peeping out of the cloak.

He signed,

'You shouldn't have come down here guys' he said, as we just looked at him.

'But, well- you better come in. Want some tea?' he asks as we walk into his hut, the door shutting as we sit down right away.

'We just wanted to make sure you were okay, Hagrid. It's horrible to know something you love so much is going to be killed for no apparent reason' I said as he smiled warmly at me.

'I know the feeling' Ron muttered, as Hermione slapped his arm straight away, as Harry, Hagrid and I chuckled lightly.

'Buckbeak seems Happy' Ron said as we all looked out the window to see him enjoying the pumpkins around him.

'I know' Hagrid started tearing up, as Hermione stood up finishing the tea as Hagrid sat down.

'Let him enjoy while it last, it should be quick and clean I suppose though. He won't realise a thing' Hagrid sniffled.

'This is ridicules, can't Dumbledore do anything?' asked Hermione sitting down giving us the tea.  
Hagrid shook his head.

'Not when you have Lucius Malfoy on the opposite, threating everyone I bet' Hagrid replied, as I bit my lip.

'Dumbledore's coming down here, wh- when it happens' He replied looking down. That was very soon.

'Ah' I wince as I turn my head back as a sharp pain hits me on my head, rubbing my head as I see Dumbledore and Fudge walking down.

'Ah' I I hear Hermione also say looking back, Hagrid, Ron and Harry doing the same and looking confused.

'Oh God there coming, quick you need to go' Said Hagrid standing up and grabbing the teas putting them in the sink as he opens the back door.

'It will be alright Hagrid' Said Hermione as both she and I hug him quickly. He smiled.

'Go' he whispers as we all walk out of his hut, just as Dumbledore and Fudge walk in, the executer waiting outside. We run as Ron stops.

'Scabbers? SCABBERS. You're not dead' Ron whispers shouts. As Hermione and I roll our eyes, he picks Scabbers up quickly as Hermione and I push him up the hill, running making sure we cannot be seen. We get to the top as we stand in a line, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Me. We watch as they walk towards Buckbeak, Hagrid, crying from the window as Dumbledore stands with him. Hermione lets out a sob as the axe drops from the air, hear crows break and shout at each other, Ron and Harry put their arms round Hermione as a single tear runs down my face, looking at Buckbeak on the floor. He didn't deserve this.

'Ouch' Ron winces as I look down, Scabbers wriggling out of his hand and onto the floor, blood weeping from his finger.

'He bit me. Scabbers?' Ron says, grabbing his finger and looking round for the rat, Hermione and Harry both look at me as we all roll our eyes lightly.

'He wonders why it keeps running away' I mutter, as they both chuckled, Ron running.

'Great' I mutter as Harry nods,

'Ron?' – 'Come back Ronald' I shouted as we look at each other before nodding and running off after him.

'Wait' shouted Harry, as we run up the small hill, stopping instantly in our tracks, watching Ron run practically into the weeping willow tree. Still trying to catch that rat.

Ron drops on the floor smiling, holding up Scabbers.

'You do realise what tree this is' asks Hermione alarmed.

'RON, RUN' shouted Harry, as Ron looks up, his face turning into pure terror.

'HARRY, HERMIONE, HANNAH RUN' he shouts back crying as he points be hind us…  
We turn our heads sharp as I quickly become alarmed at the wolf/wild dog in front of us as it growls.

'IT'S THE GIRM' he shouts followed.

We didn't have time to do anything, as it runs at us. I shut my eyes tight before opening them again alarmed, as I watch it jump over to us and run towards Ron. Tears well up in my eyes as it bits onto his leg, pulling him down past the tree and into a borrow.

'RON' I scream, pure horror in my voice.

I didn't care about the tree or Hermione and Harry, starting to pull for me I run, I run towards the hole, screaming as

I feel a tight band around my stomach followed by being shot into the air and around the tree.

'AHHHHH' I hear as Hermione is also laying on a branch, being thrown across besides me, as it starts to get Harry.

I continue to scream, as it pulls me across lower than before, nearer and nearer to the hole, hearing Harry scream in the air as I push myself of the branch and into the hole, screaming even more as I land with a thud, hearing Hermione and Harry do the same.

'Sorry' Hormone whines landing on both Harry and me.

'Its fine, come on let's find Ron' Harry replied as we help each other up before walking down the earthy muddy and small corridor.

We walk up some stairs before Harry climes out, followed by Hermione and then me. We carefully walk up some for stairs before walking into a room hearing crying, Rons crying, becoming so much happier when I see my twin in front of me. His leg was bleeding but I couldn't be happier to see him. I rush over to him, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek.

'That bloody rat' I replied as he looked down, before looking up alarmed again,

'Where the dog' asked Harry,

'It's a trap, he's the dog' Ron cries pointing his hand behind us again as we turn back, facing the man himself. Sirius Black.

'Only one will die tonight' He whispers as I swallow hard.

'Then it will be you' Harry storms, before grabbing his neck and pushing him to the floor, grabbing his wand out. As Sirius laughs silently.

'Are you really going to kill me Harry?' he laughs quietly as the door pushes open, revealing Professor Lupin.

'Expelliarmus' Lupin shouted, Harry's wand flying out of his hand, as Lupin looked at him, nudging to the side.  
Harry jumps us as Lupin walks over to Sirius.

'You would know all about, the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?' Black whispered as Lupin smiled at him, I dropped my arm that was on Harrys shoulder, as Sirius jumps up hugging Lupin.

'Let's kill him' Sirius whispered happily, as Hermione storms forward, as I grab Harry's hand.

'NO, I TRUSTED YOU' she screamed at Lupin.

'And all this time, you have been his friend' I added looking at Lupin, hatred filling my eyes, as he looked down at both of us.

'He's a Werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes ' said Hermione as I just looking at him, It was pretty easy to guess if you had the knowledge. I couldn't believe it, he was so nice. Helping Harry and I. And now?

'Well well Miss Granger, How long have you known?' he asked walking over to her lightly.

'Since, Professor Snape took your class' she replied confidently.

'Can't we just kill him' whined Sirius.

'Just wait' replied Lupin looking back as rage filled Sirius eyes.

'I DID MY WAITING. 12 YEARS OF IT' he screamed.

'He doesn't even know why' Lupin told Sirius, giving him his wand, as I stood slightly in front of Harry, next to Hermione.

'I know why, you went behind my parents back, telling Voldemort, you are the reason they are dead' Harry roared back at him.

'It wasn't him, Harry it was someone els. Who I believe up until quite recently to be dead. His name Peter Pettigrew, and his is right-' Lupin started as,

'Expelliarmus' shouted Snape, running through the open door. Out 'Knight' in shining armour.

I'm not too sure what was said between the three of them, but before I knew it Snape was looking at us to move out the room, as Harry lept forward shouting with his wand.

'Expelliarmus' at Snape as he got thrown back onto a dusty old bed.

'What did you do, you attacked a teacher' said Ron, flabbergasted from his seat, I just looked wide eyed at him.

'Tell me about Peter' Harry demanded.

'Like I was saying, Peter is alive, he helped kill your parents. And he is in this very room' said Sirius pointing at Ron.

'Me, that's bonkers' Ron replied as I even had to slightly chuckled.

'Not you, the rat' Sirius replied.

'What, Scabbers has been in my family for-'Ron started, holding onto Scabbers.

'12 years, yes. A very long time for a normal rat don't you think? He's missing one foot, one finger was only found of Peter' Sirius replied.

'Show me' said Harry, holding his wand. At him. He grabbed Scabbers as he turning into a middle aged man, long hair that stuck up, dusty and long finger nails. As he trying to escape, Lupin and Sirius pointing their wands at him.

'You helped kill Harry's parents' Lupin said at him as he looked around trying to run.

'I had to, you don't know what the dark lord secret weapon in' Scabbers- well Peter replied.

'What would you have done' Peter cried at Sirius.

'I WOULD HAVE DIED' Sirius cried at Peter as he trying to run back, I still holding onto Harrys hand.

'You should have realised that if, Voldemort didn't kill you we wold' Lupin replied, holding wands at him.

'No' shouted Harry, running forward.

'We will take you to the castle' Harry started as I looked at him confused.

'Then the dementors can have' Harry said bitterly as I grinned. Death would have been an escape for him, the dementors kiss would make him feel, nothing for the rest of his life. Something that made me feel happy, someone like that in pain. I was starting to see my Slytherin side come to light more these days, I was the one to hate to see anyone in pain, but – I was enjoying this.

We walked slowly out of the house and down the corridor again, Lupin and Sirius were protecting us. I didn't understand why at first they wanted to kill Harry, but then they were obviously talking about Peter because he was in the room also. It just looked like he was talking about Harry.

Sirius walked behind with Harry and Lupin as he talked normally, not mental. I still couldn't believe he was in Azkaban for 12 years for not even doing anything. Why couldn't he tell anyone it was Peter?

'I am sorry about your leg, I was aiming for the rat' Sirius said, taking Ron's weight from me, as I thanked him.

'You nearly tore my leg off' cried Ron and Harry smiled shaking his head at Sirius.

We walked out, Lupin pointing his wand at Peter. As I noticed something, grabbing Hermione's hand.

'No' I whisper looking at the full moon.

'Harry, behind you' shouted Hermione, pointing at the full moon.

We all turn our head as the moon comes into full view, as Lupin screams dropping to the floor, the moon having a straight effect on him as he starts to quickly change.

'Haven't you taken your potion tonight' cried Sirius as he ran over to Lupin holding onto him.  
He shook his head.

'We need to go' I said looking at Hermione as she nodded.

We move over Harry and Ron, gabbing hold of Ron as we turn to see Peter, smiling evilly at us before turning back into a rat, and running off. Great.

Lupin screams as I take a large breath, as he pushed Sirius of him howling, not fully transformed at us.

We turn out head a Snape runs out, not seeing a werewolf next to us and starts moan at Harry, as Lupin breaths heavily onto Snapes, back, he stops talking immediately, as he turns back before feeling being pushed to the side, a scratch on Harry next to me. Right as a dog, Sirius runs towards Lupin, Lupin following. Harry gets up running.

'No' I whisper, as before I know I slowly get up seeing Lupin walk over to Harry before hearing a very loud werewolf howl. Lupin running off. I can see a weak dog in the shadows, finding walking very hard, before turning back to human and running off. Sirius was injured. I groaned as Harry ran off after him.

'What do we do' I asked.

'Hospital wing now, don't worry about Mr Potter, no arguing. You are in a lot of trouble already' Snape warned at us as we slowly walked back to the hospital wing.

 __

 _What was going to happen to Harry ?_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- You deserve it Harry

Hannah's P.O.V

I stood next to Ron, who laid wide awake in his hospital bed, scoffing his face with sweets. Like he was loving life. It was around just before midnight, just before Sirius would get the dementors kiss. It made me feel terrible he didn't deserve this. I glance over at Hermione who holds Harry's hand, as we watch as he starts to stir.  
He was found, unconscious next to the lake. With Sirius, no wounds to him just knocked out.

'Harry' Ron says happily as Harry smiles up at us, as I run over to him handing chocolate, he chuckled as Hermione and I smiled down at him.

'My dad- I saw my dad. He saved me' Harry explained as Hermione and I looked at each other,

'There was no one there Harry, just you and Sirius' Hermione replied looking down when she said his name.

'Sirius-'Harry started looking down as the clock starts to tick, counting down to the last minute of the day.  
Harry leaps out of his bed.

'We have to do something, he isn't guilty' Harry pleaded as Professor Dumbledore enters the hospital wing, we stop in out tracks. Was he going to shout at us? Tell us off?

'I am sorry Harry' Dumbledore starts walking towards the other side of the hospital wing, past us.

'There must be something we can do' Harry starts, not wanting to give up as I look at Hermione, she looks down. There was something, but was we allowed?

'Time is a very mysterious thing. Powerful and played wrong with, very, very dangerous' Dumbledore started walking past us again and now facing us.

'Sirius Black is at the top of the dark tower. You know the laws Miss Granger. No one can you see. You must return before the last chime, otherwise the outcome is too great to even think about. You will do well Miss Granger. I know you will. If you succeed, well more than one life will be saved tonight. 3 turns shall do it' Dumbledore replied as Hermione nodded as he walked out.

'What the bloody hell is he going on about' said Ron, mouth filled with sweets.

'Sorry Ron, looks like you are staying here' said Ron as he nodded eating the sweets that was going to keep him awake.

'Wait, what you are talking about' Asked Harry.

'It's a time turner, how else do you think I have been going to all of my lessons' replied Hermione taking the necklace around the three of us and turning it 3 ways.

As we all watched as the night become light again and watch us everything we had done, came back fast as we stopped, the bell ringing.

'What happened, where Ron is' Asked Harry as we stood in the empty west side of the hospital wing.

'Its 6.30' we were at Hagrid's' I told Hormone as she nodded.

'Come on, we can't be seen' Said Hermione as we both pulled Harry, running down the corridor, past the  
Astronomy tower and town the hill, hiding behind the pumpkins as we watched our self's earlier in his hut.

'That's us' Harry said,

'Why are we not moving' I asked alarmed as we could see Fudge and Dumbledore and the executer. I notice

Hermione pick up a stone and throw it, it was what it hit in his hut. Whoa. I did the same as it hit Hermione.

'Sorry' we both whispered to each other.

'Wait, we hid behind here' Said Harry as we looked at each other alarmed, as we saw out earlier self's run out of his hut, as we ran into the forest hiding behind some trees.

We ran back slowly behind the pumpkins, as we watched as Ron has seen scabbers.

'Buckbeak' Whispered Harr, as Hermione and I nodded as he slowly got up, watching the window of the hut.  
Buckbeak wasn't moving as Hermione and I picked up a bunch of ferrets, this got Buckbeak attention.  
We ran into the forest, using the rest of the ferrets up, gaining Buckbeak trust along the way.

'We need to get the weeping willow' I said as the two nodded, we tied Buckbeak up on a tree. Sitting down as we watched the events happen again, Ron get taken into the hole, All three of us in the tree and lastly falling down into the hole.

'That's Lupin' whispered Hermione. As we watch Lupin walk down into the hole.

'That Snape 'I added, as we watched his run along, his 'dress' flowing around him.

'So, we are down there. We just need to wait' Harry said as we nodded.

'Harry? , What happened with Sirius at the lake' I asked looking at him, Hermione doing the same.

'He had clasped when I found him, on the ground next to the lake. It all happened so fast, so many dementors. I - I tried to do the spell but, there was so many of them. Nothing was working and then, I saw the brightest and most powerful and real Patronus. The only thing that could have made the dementors go away' Harry replied looking down.

'Is that who you think your dad is'I asked.

'I don't, who else could it have been. It looked so much like him, I know it sounds crazy. I was probably seeing things' he replied looking into the sky. As the full moon shone right on us.

Hearing a werewolf, instantly.

'We are already out' said Hermione as we stood up instantly.

'Remember Harry we came back to save Sirius. We can not go after Peter. Especially in the dark'I said to Harry as he bit his lip in annoyance and nodded.

'Guys look' Hermione whispered looking in the sky, as we saw hundreds, and hundreds of dementors.

'We need to get to the lake' Harry whispered as we nodded, beginning to run, quite. As I held Buckbeaks basically lead.

We got to the opposite side of the lake, seeing Harry run over to Sirius.

'Come on dad' Harry whispered next to me as we watched as Harry attempted to do the spell.

'There isn't anyone here Harry' Hermione whispered, next to me.

'He shows up, any minute now. Right here' Harry replied slightly losing hope.

'Harry, maybe your dad- maybe it was you. You saved both of them' I said as he looked at me.

'You can do this Harry' Hermione whispered as Harry looked at us.

Harry turned sharp, pulling his wand out and shouting,

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A light flashing over the lake, illuminating it all. As it got rid of the dementors quickly. I open my mouth surprised stood next to Hermione as even Buckbeak made a surprised noise.

It wasn't his dad he had seen. It was him self.

We watched as the dementors vanished. Harry dropping his wand and letting out a breath.

'Harry, that was amazing. You only learn that in advanced magic' Hermone gasps. As he slowly walks over to us.

'You were right Hannah, it wasn't my dad it was me, thank you' he whispers as I smiled at him.

'Look its Snape' whispered Hermione as we saw him with two stretchers, one for Sirius and one for Harry.

' We only have 45 minutes, to save Sirius and get back to the hospital wing the same second we left, like nothing ever happened' Hermione replied alarmed as we looked at her.

'We have to wait till the executioner comes to get the dementors, that is when we know Sirius is int he tower' I replied as we started to run back, getting a clearer view of the castle.

'That's him, come on' Said Hermione, 30 minutes later as she jumped onto Buckbeak, I jumped on behind her and Harry in front of her. Harry led us into the sky, it was really an amazing experience as we dropped down at the top of the castle running down towards the tower as we see Sirius sitting down. He looked up at us surprised.

'Stand back' I said grabbing my wand,

'Alohomora' I said, as the door bust of the hinges, making Sirius free.

'Come on, there isn't much time. The dementors are coming' said Harry as we all ran back onto, Buckbeak landing again minutes later.

'You need to go' Said Harry urgently to Sirius,

They looked at each other sadly,

'You truly are your farther's son Harry. We will see each other again I promise' said Sirius his hands on Harry's face before getting on Buckbeak and flying into the air, silence took over as Harry looked down.

'You will see him again Harry' Said Hermione lightly, he just looked up at us.

'We need to get to the hospital wing' Harry said as we nodded.

We ran, we ran down the corridor, facing Dumbledore seconds after closing the door telling us we had to go back in time. He saw us and smiled.

'Just in time, well done' He said smiling at us.

'Sirius has gone, with Buckbeak' said Harry, Dumbledore nodded,

' You can go back in there now, you have gone' he said opening the door as we smiled at him before walking back into the hospital wing, going through the door to the west side and seeing Ron.

'You just went' He said confused as we chuckled.

'I think Hermione can fill you in on the story' I replied laying down grabbing some sweets, as Harry chuckled and Hermione groaned.

It was the next day and bang on noon, we wasn't allowed out of the hospital wing until Madam Pomrey knew we were alright and plus, Fudge wasn't the happiest neither was Snape, that Sirius escaped.

We walked out the hospital wing, the castle deserted I had one thing on my mind all night and one thing only.

Draco.

Everyone was on a trip to Hogsmead, I was beginning to hope Draco was still in the castle. I said good bye to the others as I walked down the stairs, tired and drained of energy. I look at my cloths, dirt covered my face and hands, rips in my jeans. I didn't look good, I couldn't wait to shower. We were going home soon. Another year at Hogwarts gone way to quick and we would be 4th years soon.

I walk into the empty common room, seeing Draco instantly sat hands in his face on the sofa. His head turns sharp at me as he instantly walks over, as I bit my lip, tears coming to my eyes as we pull into a tight embrace. It was taking time for last night to emotionally effect me. It wasn't just a little job, we went back in time. Letting someone escape from piratically death.

I stopped crying a few moments later and just held onto Draco, letting me inhale the nice smell of peppermint, and body spray. I probably didn't smell the nicest right now, hair knotty and greasy. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'Can I have a quick shower and then we can talk' I whispered as he nodded.

'Of course, anything for you' he replied kissing my temple, as I smiled up at him before heading up to the girls rooms.

I walk out the girls bathroom, hair in two french braids, make up free, wearing black jogging bottoms and a black fitted jumper with grey bed socks. I walk down into the common room. seeing Draco, looking into the fire rubbing his eyes. He turns to me instantly giving me hot chocolate as I smile taking it. As I sit down next to him, his arm going round mine.

He takes his hand and starts to draw little circles on my temples. I could fall asleep right here.

'You don't have to tell me anything, but what ever happened last night. With Sirius vanishing it didn't take me long to know you had something to do with it' Draco started as I chuckled lightly.

'Snape came barging in here telling everyone Lupins a werewolf, loose on the school grounds last night' he added as I looked at him shocked.

'We only went to say good bye to Buckbeak, then Ron found his rat and we ended up at the weeping willow. Then some dog cam taking him - ' I told him everything, as he just sat there listening. I didn't tell him about personal stuff about Harry but just basically what happened. I know he could use this to humiliate them, but I knew I could trust him.

'Hogwarts hasn't been easy on you, these past years' he replied as I chuckled.

'You did the right thing Hannah' he said as I smiled lightly at him.

'And I am really sorry for not asking you out on a date yet' he replied blushing and looking down.

'It's alright, I kind of think of it that it is this, this alone time with you. ' I replied grabbing his hand so he was looking at me.

'I know but I should still have asked you, and now I can't because there isn't anytime' He started looking at me.

'Which is why I want to ask you this' he added as he faced me, I looked at him a little confused and smiled.

'We have been doing what we said about since the start of the year and our feelings, well it doesn't take a genius to let other people know we like each other. Our feelings have grown and I - I want.' he started looking down.

'What' I asked, moving slightly towards him. Was he going to ask - ?

'I know we haven't been on any official dates but this like you said, this, this tells me even more, even more, that I want you to be mine Hannah. It's told me that I can't sit at breakfast anymore knowing that I have these huge feelings for you but someone else can come along and take you. As stupid as I sounds, Will you be my girlfriend?' he asked as I instantly squeezed his hands, leaning forward and kissing his slowly.

I smile into the kiss as out heads move in syn. I pulled back.

'Why would I say no' I replied looking into his eyes as he chuckled.

'Draco you are probably the only one who can understand me 100% apart from my siblings. Yeah this might be a little fast but we have been moving slow and I think this, this is what I wanted all that time ago' I whisper as he smiled, kissing my lip gently and quickly.

'How is this going to work though, I mean people will kno-' Draco cut me off.

' Let them think what they think, don't tell them we are together but don't be afraid to do anything in front of people' he replied. I nodded, I liked that idea. We were secretly together but not being afraid to show anyone. Like simple kissed and hugs.

'Your brother's will not like this' he replied as I chuckled.

'The twins I think will be alright, mainly Fred. Not sure about the other 6 though' I relied. As he looked at me shocked.

'8 siblings including you' he asked as I nodded and chuckled.

We spent that afternoon just sat on the couch talking till the common room began to fill back up, Pansy instantly knowing something. I was soon the last day of school as I took a ride with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. We got out as I looked at Draco, stood infront of all the moving school children. Like useual I was going to be sitting with my sibings on the ride home.

'Promise to write' I replied, as he chuckled nodded.

' My dad did get tickets to the game, so that is when I will next see you' I added sadly as he nodded.

'I will miss you Han' he whispered pulling me into a tight hug.

'I will miss you too' I replied hugging him.

I pulled back, as he leaned in gently placing his lips gently on mine. Very quick, very simple and very soft. I heard couching from shocking from behind me, instantly knowing it was wrong.

'Ron?' I asked as he nodded chuckling,

Blaise and Pansy smirked at us from the side as I hugged him one last time before he walked off, a hard smile stuck on my face. Nothing could ruin that smile,even by the looks on my brothers, when I turned around.

Fred smirked, George wide eye, Percy annoyed, Ginny rolled her eyes, Ron ready to throw him self at Draco, Harry surprised and Hermione also smirking.

'You could do so much better' Percy replied shaking his head and walking onto the train.

'Why? Friends enough were bad enough' asked Ron.

'He really isn't as bad as you think, how els do you think he hasn't been as mean as normal. I'm trying to change him. He is like that for a reason you just need to stop and try to understand him' I reply.

'You know your doing, your playing with fire' said George. I nodded. Percy was going to tell mum and dad and oh god, I was a daddys girl but, I am not sure how he was going to be.

'If your happy, we are but If he messes with you, he isn't getting away easy' said Fred as I smiled at him, the twins got on the train with Ginny who didn't really be bothered by it, as I walked over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

'No wonder you smile when ever you are with him said Hermione as I bit my lip.

'Trust me, I know he can be a show off, and a git and just an arse over all but - Harry cut me off.

'Don't worry Hannah, its not like we don't trust you. You are our best friend we know your not playing games or lying' Harry replied as I smiled.

'Well I guess, it's better than lying about it' said Ron.

'But as the older twin, I am here to protect you' replied Ron as I chuckled as we slowly got onto the train.

' You protect me, your are not the one screaming in the middle of the night trying to protect me when I though Granny was a ghost, you screamed like a girl and wet the bed. I protected you then' I replied, Harry and Hermione chuckling,

' I told you to never bring that up again' Ron moaned,

'Oh its alright Ron its not like, she could say that to Malfoy and it spread around the school' Hermione added as Ron's eyes went huge. I shook my head.

Maybe it was a good idea my brothers we kind off alright with Draco, It was my parents that worried me the most.

END OF YEAR 3

Hope you enjoyed this year guys 3


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – 'Git of a boyfriend'

Hannah's P.O.V.

6 WEEKS LATER

I stare down at my rucksack I was currently packing. I threw in jeans, tops, pair of converse, soap e.c.t. The pass 6 weeks have been crazy shall I say, ever since that train ride. Percy thinks I am a disgrace but not like that was shocking. He is busy off with his new job that I don't really have a clue about to be honest. The twins- they aren't affected by it actually they tend to tease me a little though. Especially when Draco's owl comes through the kitchen window. Ron – Ronald likes to be a cocky little git at times but that is what I love him for the most for. He doesn't love it but doesn't go on about it 24/7. Mum and dad, Ginny shouted at them both right as we got off the train. Mum is just confused and Dad well I am his little girl and doesn't want me to get hurt. He wasn't angry or shouted he was kind of again a little confused, they all are. How someone like me could go for someone like him. . And Ginny- she doesn't care, however that doesn't stop them from hating his family.

'Are they still not up' moaned Hermione as she walked into Ginny and I's room. I chuckled shaking my head, we were planned to leave in the next hour. She groans.

Harry had arrived a few days ago, he was really filling in as an adoptive brother to all of us basically. He truly was a best friend to us anyway.

'Let's wake them then' she replied as I smirked, Ron was going to love this. I walks out the room as I run after her, I wasn't going to miss this. We walking into Ron's room as Hermione reaches over shaking him, Ron suddenly bolts crying in what sounds like scariness. I chuckled. Girl.

'WAKE UP' shouted Hermione pulling Harry as he bolts up gasping for breath.

'Bloody hell' Said Ron as I chuckled as he attempted to cover up his chest- that was already covered by a tank top might I add.

'It's time to go so get dressed' said Hermione a little annoyed as she stormed pass me and out the room.

I smiled at the two before waving and walking out their room and back to mine to finish packing.

I walk down into the kitchen fully dressed and packed as I give my letter to my own owl. Draco and I hadn't met up in the holidays, until tonight. We has spoken pretty much daily just about anything and everything. It was weird calling him my boyfriend I had never had one before. We were going to meet tonight, somewhere we wasn't sure when or where but we were going to see each other. I stood with Hermione and Ginny as the twins walked in tiredly.

'This is even earlier than a school day' moaned George as I chuckled and nodded, it was around half 4 am.

'Everyone ready' said dad walking in grinning.

I never said where we are going, well we are going to the Quidditch world cup. Ireland vs Bulgaria. I supported Bulgaria and had my hat and scarf packed.

We all slowly nodded as we walked out the house and up the field. I walked at the front. George and Fred where already planning tricks, pranks and games. Hermione and Ginny in deep conversation as I just took everything in.

Dad was talking with Harry and Ron walked up to me.

'This is the best way to spend the last official two days of the holiday' said Ron as I chuckled.

'I am still so surprised we were able to get tickets' I replied.

'And I can't believe you are bloody quidditch captain this year' replied Ron shocking. I bit my lip.

'You know deep down something tells me I won't need to worry about that for a while' I replied truthfully.

'How much further dad' I shouted down at him as he was explaining where we were going to Harry. We were taking a portkey to the quidditch world cup.

'Just up this hill, really Hannah we have only been walking for 40 minutes' he relied jokingly. As I signed looking up at the hill, another hour. Great.

We slowly and steadily walked up this hill, to get to the top quite quick actually.

We catched out breath as I heard shouting from above us as I looked up seeing two figure walking down from the sky.

There was a man and young boy around our age, he went to Hogwarts I knew that, I think he was in George and Fred's year. He was team captain as well as seeker for Hufflepuff. The man and dad shake hands grinning at each other. Dad turns to us smiling,

'This is Amos Diggory and his son, as you know Cedric, Cedric Diggory' said dad as I smiled at the two.

'Rights it's a minute off we better get into place' replied Dad exciting as they walking off to an old boot. The portkey.

We all held onto some part of the disgusting boot, I looked at Harry making sure he copied.

'Right on three, three….two…..one…' started dad as I felt us fly upwards, I wasn't sure what happened as I kept my eye tight I felt spinning I was surprised we didn't fall off. We banged on side to side of each other, Harry and Ginny next to me. I was starting to feel a little travel sickness to tell the truth. It felt like seconds before dad spoke.

'Let go'

'What' asked Hermione as I opened my eyes instantly regretting, but before dad could reply she was into the darkness and swirls of magic.

Ron, Harry, the twins and Ginny followed as I stayed on.

'No need in telling you Han, when I already know there isn't any chance of you doing that' replied dad as I chuckled as we slowed down, the boot disappearing as we float in the air.

'Walk' said dad gesturing to his legs like it was simple, first time doing that how would I know what to do. I nodded walking in the air next to him, slowly we walked into the sky and seconds later above my siblings and best friends.

I smirked at the twins as there faced feel wide open.

'Well obviously she wasn't going to jump of like the rest of us' said Fred as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I helped Hermione up as well as Ginny.

'Excited to see your prince charming' Hermione said smirking, I bit my lip.

'Totally' I replied seriously winking at her as I walked over to dad as we came to view the camping site.

'Whoa' breathed Ron. It was bright, huge, crowded, people playing quadditch freely. Music playing. I was excited.

'Well come on then' said dad turning to face us as he grinned walking fast for a map.

'Right follow me kids, this way. We will see you later Amos and Cedric' said dad as we smiled at them before walking over to the tents. My excitement fell a little, how are we going to fit 8 people in a 2 people tent?

We walked for around 5 minutes as dad smiled pulling a tent,

'Well what you waiting for, get in' he replied. We all looked a little strange at each other before we all slowly walked in gasping. It was so much bigger than the outside. I grinned running over to the right side of the tent where three beds for the girls where. Dad was sharing with Ron and Harry with the twins.

It was set out as, when you walking in is a living room, behind that a kitchen where Ron ran two. No surprise. To the left was a bathroom and the boy's room, and right was the girl's room and bathroom. I laid down on the comfy bed. I was tired and this bed was so comfy.

'Hannah want to make a bet with your sweet older brothers' sang Fred and George lingering over my bed frame. I open my eyes and look up. Sweet, really?

I sit up and face them.

'Only to lose and eat some sweet that makes me age what 70 years, no thank you' I replied as George smirked. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

'Fine if you want to be boring. Girl-'Fred was cut off and Ginny and Hermione looked at him.

'NO' they both said at the same time.

'Fine' Fred replied. As I looked down at the map of the camp site, it was massive.

'Boys' said Ginny sweetly.

'What' asked Fred innocently?

'GET OUT' she shouted in response as the boy jumped from her change of tone heading for the curtain that was interpreted as I door. Hermione and I looked at each other chuckling.

We walked the busy groups of people, towards the stadium. It was a few hours later and it was slowly getting dark. I was wearing some highwaisted dark blue jeans with a black vest top and black peplum jacket with some black small wedged boots. I was excited although a little nervous. I hadn't been able to speak to Draco so I had no clue how or where or even if we were going to see each other. I had put my latest letter that if everything els fails we would just have to see each other at the train station.

I was too busy in my own thoughts I hadn't realised I had lost the others and I was responsible for Ginny, my heart thumped as I looked down. I was still holding her hand not as bad as being alone right.

'I can't see dad. Or anyone' she called next to me. I breathed in.

'Really I wouldn't have though you would have taken your eyes of Harry' I replied smirking down at her, she avoided eye contact as I continued,

'It will be fine, we are at the very top we just have to somehow get up there' I replied. We were already in we just had to find the stair amount all of these people hurrying.

'We need to hurry, its starting soon' Ginny replied as I nodded, I kept my hand tight on hers as we walked the stairs, a little like Hogwarts but instead for every step you took in reality was the same as 5. Meaning we didn't need to walk too much.

10 minutes later and we were at the top. The game was minutes from starting as we ran round the pathway finding the other half way round.

'You made it in time, come on girls' said dad smiling. He hugged us slightly before we walked as I stood next to the twins and Ron.

'Your git of a boyfriend is here' replied Ron a little anger in his voice. My eye pinned wide as I looked at him. The twins watching me as the smirked.

'Where? – Where did you see him' I asked. He looked at me a little disbelief in his eyes.

'Down where he won't be the first people to know when it rains' Ron replied looking out into the air of the field. I bit my lip.

'We bumped into him when we were walking up here, with his father and mother.' Said Harry as I nodded. Ron stayed looking at the field.

'Even without saying anything thing, we could tell when they _wanted_ to say' replied Ron. I looked at him.

'If he was out to hurt me, he would have done it already. Mug me off to the school probably, not ask me to be his girlfriend. Not write to me every day instead, counting the figures of his bank account 'I relied a little angry as I followed Ron's position.

'Not the right time but damn, you two really are twins' Harry called as I bit my lip from laughing. It was true whatever emotion he was feeling reflected to me.

'Might I add, I don't think I have ever seen his eyes move so fast between us? Looking for you…..' replied George as I continued to bite my lip.

'Never thought I would see the day of disappointment of his face, when he couldn't see you' added Fred.

'Although his face did light up like a candle when dad mentioned about you and Ginny coming on your own' added George as I smiled and Ron tutted.

'Games about to start' Ron replied taking his gaze of as I looked at him, he was out of his little 'protective mode'.

The screens changed as people began to scream/raw including the twins as I chuckled.

 _"without further a do let me to introduce to you the Bulgarian National Quidditch team "_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – "Always"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'KRUM' shouted the speakers as they introduced the team. I cheered I was very excited.

'That him, that him. Oh My god it's Victor Krum' Ron cried.

I burst out laughing, he was pretty much fangirling over him. Harry looked shocked by his outburst as Hermione tutted, looking out into the air.

The game began, it was so much more different to any Hogwarts game. Such a better atmosphere but I did go thinking about how fun playing in an arena like this could be. You couldn't say you have seen quadditch like this before. Everything was different and unlike previous times, you didn't have teachers putting black magic on people's brooms….

I'm not sure how long the game lasted but it went it quick especially for a quidditch game, Ireland won sadly. But I had to admit they really are amazing at quidditch.

'He was so brave' said Hermione as she stood now next to me.

'And very hansom' I replied as she smirked slightly chuckling. Someone has a little crush.

'Come on everyone back to the tent to celebrate' Dad replied proudly pulling at his Irish hat, I watched over at the twins walking back from a group of men. Smirking and looking proud. Dad looked down,

'Don't tell your mother you have been gambling or even near it, do you understand' Dad replied sternly as I bit my lip the twins nodded smiling.

We walked our way back to the tents, in the crowds of people. I looked out, out for that famous blonde hair. But no sight of him. Disappointment came over me as I watched over my siblings enjoying herself and Harry and Hermione. We got back to the tent as I walked over to the girls room. It was around 1 am. I open the door to the bathroom before locking it. I brushed my teeth before changing into a pair of thick cosy leggings, bed socks. A vest and a dark blue oversized jumper. I walked out before getting into bed. Ron was loud in the kitchen and the twins were dancing as I got into bed. Hermione walked into our room as the noise stopped we looked confused at each other as dad rushed in.

'EVERYONE OUT NOW STAY CLOSE' He shouted as I jolted up grabbing my boots and walking out with Hermione.

We all looked confused at each other as dad was a little panicked.

'What wrong' I asked as Ginny rushed over. I placed my arm around her as Harry and Ron stood next to me as well as Hermione.

'No time just stay together, Fred and George take Ginny, Ron and Hannah and Harry and Hermione' Said dad as I pushed Ginny over to the twins instantly, she didn't want to but soon we walked out the tent. We were faced with so much light. Created by the fire. People like knights were marching through as people ran and panicked. I was panicking.

'What the hell' I whispered as Ron rushed over grabbing my hand.

'Come on' he said as he guided me as well as Harry and Hermione. I wasn't sure where we were going, somewhere away from them.  
People were pushing and shoving and soon we were a few meters away from each other.

'Harry' I shouted as I saw him go down. I stopped trying to go the way he fell as people pushed into me.

'Hannah? Harry?' Shouted Ron holding onto Hermione in the middle of people.

'I- I was pushed again facing the other way from the other as I screamed another person pushing me far ward making me further and further away from the others. I turned around tears form, I couldn't see anyone. Not Ron, Harry or Hermione. I ran the same direction as everyone els. Tears feel down my face, I think I was near woods. I'm not sure.

'Hannah' I hear my name as my heart skips a beat as I turn my head, it was less busy that before and I wouldn't get pushed over for stopping instantly.

I turn round as I see Draco, running over to me in a black suite. He was cute, taller but attractive. I smiled up as we push each other into a hug as tears fall down my face. I pull back placing my hands on his face as he plants a small gentle quick kiss on my lips.

'Are you alright' he asked panicked.

I nodded,

'I lost everyone els' I breathed as he looked down at me.

'I saw, Hermione and Ron back in the woods they have all gone there for safety' Draco replied.

'Why aren't you there' I asked surprised,

'To find you' he breathed as I smiled up at him, my heart melting lightly.

'I missed you so much' I whispered as he hugged me.

'I missed you too Han' he whispered back into the crook of my neck. He pulled back regret in his eyes.

'I hope you know I will always go looking for you if I know there is any chance of you in danger. I would go out of my mind if anything happened to you' he replied his hand placed lightly on my neck. I blushed.

'Always?' I asked

'Always' Draco replied placing his lips on mine for the second time.

'I need to find my mother and farther but I promise there in the woods. I will see you soon even if it's not till the train' Draco replied looking down and grabbing my hands. I nodded still feeling intoxicated by his lips like I had been drugged. Although I was kind of half a sleep also.

'See you later Han' he whispered before we hugged and he walked off into the darkness.

I let out a shaky breath. Feeling wobbly. The affect he had on me was something I have ever yet experienced.  
I shook my head coming back to reality as I turned my head to the woods. I ran into the woods running past people trying to find my family and friends, before being grabbed into a big brotherly hug by no other than the twins followed by Ginny.

'Where's Harry' I asked pulling out from the hug.

'Hannah' shouted Hermione running over with Ronald as they both hugged me tightly. I pulled back. As Ron looked at me sorrow in his eyes.

'We are going back for Harry now, it isn't as busy now' replied Hermione as I nodded.

'Stay here, I already lost you once. I am supposed to protect you' said Ron as I shook my head.

'You can't protect me if I am not with you. I'm coming with you' I replied sternly as Ron nodded slowly. The twins stayed quiet.

'Were going to the portket we will meet you there' said George as we nodded.

We turned our head before the three of us ran into the opposite direction. We ran for about 8 minutes before coming to a halt. The burned out area, no tents. Nothing or no one. The sun was starting to come up as we stayed quite looked round for Harry.

'Harry' Hermione cried as I turned my head to see her bending down and someone- Harry stand up with her.

'Wait' I breathed looking up in the air catching Ron's attention. As we slowly began to walk over to Harry and Hermione.

'That's the dark mark' replied Ron as it caught Harry and Hermione's attention at they both looked up.

'Voldemort's sign' added Hermione to Harry's slight questioning look.

'STUPEFY 'screamed a group of voice as I instantly pulled the others down as we instantly covered out heads from what was happening.

'STOP. THAT'S MY CHILDREN' I heard dad scream as the bolts came to a stopped as we looked up, dad rushing over.

'Ron, Hannah. Hermione and Harry. Are you alright' said dad a little panicked. We nodded as someone spoke.

'Get out of the way Arthur' said a stern voice.

I looked up at him, instantly regretting. His wand pointed at me and the others, his face full of rage.

'WHO DID IT.? WHO PLACE THE DARK MARK' Mr Crouch shouted at us. My breath getting stuck. He was accusing us for doing this?

'We didn't do anything' Harry said,

'We didn't do anything dad' Ron and I said at the same time,

'They are only children. They are not even able to – where did this come from' dad said.  
We all looked at Harry.

'There was a man here. He did it. He said words I don't know what they meant.' Harry said.

'What man' Mr Crouch asked.

'I don't know' Harry replied.

'They were death eaters last night' said dad as we walked through the fields coming to our home. It was around an hour later. I don't know what really happened although people were panicking about it.

'They are you-know-who supporters' added dad.

'Which is why people are so worried. People will think you-know-who has returned' dad also added.

'It's only a mark in the sky though' said George next to me.

'You-know-who and his supporter sent the dark mark into the air whenever they have killed. Everyone's worse fear. Already knowing what's ahead of you when you see that sign' replied dad as I looked up at him.

'We saw Draco Malfoy in the woods he practically told Hermione and I that his dad was one of the gits in the marks. And we all know that the Malfoy were with you-know-who' said Ron as I bit my lip.

Draco wasn't like that, not deep down. I kept repeating in my head.

George looked up at me,

'Obviously no offence someone needs to be reminded a little' said dad as the boys chuckled as I glared at dad.

'Draco isn't like that' I replied.

'Not to you and that is something I respect greatly but nearly to everyone els' replied dad.

'Well come on he has a difficult family. He has to give the impression of being a bully to fit it' I argued back.

'I know. I just mean things could get messy between the family's' said dad.

'Love is in the air-'Fred began to sing as I pushed him. Resulting in him staking and rolling down the rest of the hill. Everyone laughed even dad a little. I turn to Harry and Hermione.

'I am trying. Trying so hard to change him. Deep down he isn't a bully you will see that eventually' I said as Harry and Hermione smiled.

'Hannah. Its fine Draco is Draco. As long as he looked after you he has nothing to be frightened about. And if he does well he is going to wish he pays more attention in class' replied Hermione as Harry nodded as we both chuckled at her at the end.

I smiled up as I saw mum run out onto the field from the kitchen door. I ran to her as she pulled me into a hug.

'Thank goodness. Thank goodness you are all safe' she cried as I pulled back and she hugged everyone els.

 _I was glad to be home. Safe._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- "Hello Hogwarts"

Hannah's P.O.V

I stood on the platform of 9 and 3/4. My heels on my boots tapping as I stepped along holding my suitcase and giving it to a man. I wore low waisted ripped dark blue jeans. A pair of black pull on ankle boots with a thick heel. As well as a black leather jacket and white flowy kami top. My hair was wavy down past my shoulders, the colour had gone around a shade darker. It was like a caramel brown now, not anything like strawberry blonde like it had been in my first year or the ginger brown colour from last year. I walked along the side of the platform, excitement filing first year's faces but also annoyance of the summer over. Ron being one of those people, and me. I couldn't wait.

 _Wait to be back with Draco._

Cheesy I know, totally makes me look like one of those possessive girlfriends in love but it was the truth. I was excited to see him again, he was one of my best friends. Just minus the crazy girlfriend.

'It's so busy' moaned Ron next to me. I continued to look into space day dreaming. I turned my head towards him,

'Oh Ronald be happy, the feasts only gets better' I replied as his eyes lit up a little of the thought. The feasts being one of the best things at Hogwarts.

I waved back at mum as she and dad began to walk away. Her eyes looked a little different though worry/alarm. I couldn't make out what as Ron pulled me onto the train.  
Time to find Draco.

 _Time to be that annoying 'get out my face' girlfriend._ – Not.

'I'm going to find – 'I started as Ron finished me off,

'Draco I know. But you always sit with us' Ron replied a little annoyed, to be honest he had been really moody this past summer like he was the one getting used to his bloody period with the high and low emotions that come with it. I let out a breath mentally in my head, my little range being over as I bite my lip in response to his speech.

'I will. I just- I just need to see him and then I will come back, I promise, I didn't get to speak to him properly the other day.' I replied as the train began to go along. Ron breathed out and nodded, walking into the compartment to the left of us that had Harry, Hermione and now him in.

I waved at the other two as I walked down the train, seeing all familiar faces but not that one person I really needed _wanted_ to see.

'Hannah', I turn around to see Amber.  
Amber was the student who joined in the second year. Dumbledore said about how great friends we would be with similarity we don't even know about. Yet I wasn't as close to her as I thought we would be. She was like Daphne and Tracey. Close friends but not best friends like I was with the others as well as Pansy.

'Hey Amber' I replied smiling at her, she returned the smile.

'I've just come from Draco's compartment. Last on the left he's only in there with Blaise' she replied chuckling as I could feel a smile spread on my face.

'Thank you' I replied happily turning around sharp and hurrying my way down the corridor. I mentally began talking to myself.

I stopped a few compartments before as I began to listen. I could hear his voice. It made me chuckle how he was describing the quidditch game. But this is Draco we are talking about – he was making is sound much more scary than it actually was.

'Who you staring at' Pansy whispered behind me, making me jump instantly. She chuckled with my reaction and smirked.

'I'm surprised you haven't gone in there already' she replied.

'I –eh' I started as she chuckled.

'I'm trying to not be that sort of girlfriend that is on their back 24/7. But I haven't seen him since the game where he came and looked for me' I whisper back. She nodded,

'Aww don't worry. You really aren't the type, I knew you would be together ever since first year' she replied grinning as I chuckled,

'You need to make him notice you then' she added smirking as I looked at her confused.

'We are best friends right? What's the worse that can happened' she replied standing back as I continued to look at her confused.

'Just follow me' she whisper as I nodded still not too sure what she was talking about.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO BEHIND MY BACK' Pansy screamed at me, she instantly moved her hands indicating for me to follow on. As she gently pushed me back, I gulped a little. I had never been in a fight before let alone a 'fake one'

So this was how she wanted to play.

'AT LEAST I DON'T COME FROM A FAMILY LIKE YOU' she screamed in my face as about 4, 5th years were holding us back from each other. This idea was the most stupidest I have ever heard off. More people started coming out of their compartments including the twins that stood there shouting chanting my name.  
I started to feel like this was making me look like everything I didn't want to be. Oh well.

'I HATE YOU' I shouted back pulling out of the reach of the boy holding me back and running to Pansy shaking her as she pulled on my hair as we screamed at each other, pushing and pulling each other. A few chuckled escaping out lips in secret and smiles under out hair covering out faces.

'ENOUGH' shouted someone, some man.

'GET BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS NOW' he added as an arm grabbed me away from Pansy, I turned my head. It was Draco. He started to pull to his compartment. As I watched Blaise take Pansy into the one next to us as I watch her stick her tongue out at me under her hair holding her thumb up and I smiled back.

This childish plan of hers had worked.

'I don't think he saw you but don't be surprised if you get called in when we arrive, why you fighting with her though. She's one of your best friends 'Draco said as he shut the compartment door and turned to me.

'Plus, you don't even know how to tie a show lace. How do you know how to fight' he asked a small chuckled  
escaping his lips. _I don't know either._

I smiled,

'Oh just about some, wrong understanding. Don't worry we will be fine in no time. That rhymed' I replied chuckling, I was nervous something I knew he was going to be able to tell.

'Um, sorry. Just forget about that, all of that' I replied rubbing my eyes as he chuckled. Pulling me into a hug.

'I missed you' he whispered, I smiled into the crook of his neck.

'I missed you two' I whispered back pulling away and smirking.

'Not every day, your main in 'black suite might I add' comes looking for you in a middle of a some death eater invasion. Anyway I might have been a bit jumpy but I remember, you were wearing the snake cuff links' I replied smiling proud.

He chuckled,

'They suit me pretty well don't you think?' he replied as I nodded.

'Well obviously, I was the one you got them for you' I replied as we both chuckled.

'Any way I promised Ron I would go back to him and Harry and Hermione. So I will see you later' I replied sadly as he nodded.

'I will walk you, I need to find someone anyway' He replied as I nodded smiling, a 5 minute fights for a 5 seconds talk. Unfair ratio.

We opened the compartment door as we walked out as he grabbed my hand, I took a breath. I would have thought he would have been embarrassed to be with a girl like me. But we are all deep down human I guess. It's just how you decide to show it.

I walked for a few minutes as I turned to him, I could see Ron's disgusting face through the mirror.

'I'll see you later' I whispered turning to him as he nodded pulling me into a tight hug before lightly pressing a peck on my lips, I smiled up at him. My cheeks turning a little purple knowing Ron could see and other people…

'Bye Han' he whispered as I turned back walking to the others compartment.

THIRD PERSON ((((((((()))))))))))

Draco watched as Hannah walked towards her friends compartment, slight jealously washing over him. He had never met someone like her before and he knew how much of great friendship she had with her siblings as well as Harry and Hermione. He couldn't understand how someone could make everything to him just stop and just notice her. He was great full for her in his life and knew this was something he was going to _need_ to hold onto. However like moments like this where he overthink everything he always felt something in the pit of his stomach, ever since he first laid his eyes on her inside the pet shop. He just didn't know what.

Whether good or bad.

Back at the burrow,

Molly Weasley panicked walking through her living room,

'Arthur, you. You saw her. What are we meant to do? 'She cried turning into Arthur Weasleys shoulder.

'You are over reacting, Dumbledore assured us everything would be fine, it is fine' Arthur Weasley replied to his wife looking down at her.

'ARTHUR how long can we carry on doing this, one day she will eventually know' Molly replied pulling back from Arthur tears forming in her eyes.

'I just want to protect _my_ little girl, that's all I want' she cried softly as Arthur nodded walking over to his wife, pulling her into a hug.

'She is at the safest place she can be' he softly replied calmly, however even he knew that one day, that day they have both been dreading will come true.

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Come on boys the trains stopped already' moaned Hermione as we both stood at the door in our robes and ready to go.

'We are coming' moaned Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes at me as I chuckled.

The four of us walked out of our compartment and finally onto the Hogsmead station.

'Haven't missed this place, sad to come back' said Ron as we walked to the karts ready to get into one.

'Ron be positive, just for once' replied Hermione, Ron glared at her as Harry and I chuckled at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - "Not a normal year"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'What was your mum saying at kings cross' Harry asked as we neared Hogwarts?

'You know as much as Hannah and I. Mind you it was like she was teasing so it can only be good' replied Ron.

'Good, no offence but when have we had a stress free, normal fun year at Hogwarts' I replied as Ron nodded.

'Well if Bill and Charlie know, it must be something completely different' replied Hermione. As I nodded next to her,

'Well whatever it is I hope we find out bloody soon' I added as the crate stopped.

'Come on Hannah' Hermine replied chuckling as she pulled me up from a day dreaming moment. We got out and walked towards the door. We were at the back the walking que instantly seeing, Draco's blonde hair stand out from the crown at the front of the Que.

'I wish he had gone to Durmstrang, rather than here. Would have saved a lot of bother' said Ron next to me, instantly knowing he was talking about Draco. But confusion taking over me.

'What?' I asked him, Hermione signed.

'When you had gone to look for him we heard him talking about how his farther considered sending him to  
Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Basically because they actually learn dark magic instead of defence against it' replied Hermione,

Despite not wanting to, I could genially believe it, Durmstrang was another wizarding school like Beauxbatons, which mum though about sending Ginny after her first year..

'Got a horrible reputation though, highlighting on Dark Arts' I replied, as Hermione grinned. I was very much a book work actually.

'Since when did you read that sort of stuff' Ron asked surprised as I smirked,

'Anyway I swear nobody knows where it is' I added. As Hermione nodded,

'Why' asked Harry,

'Because they like to keep their whereabouts secret, so nobody knows their secrets' replied Hermione as we began slowly walking into the building. Same as ever. Ron looked confused,

'Hogwarts is hidden Ron' I said, as he looked even more confused as Hermione and I chuckled lightly, I think even Harry knew.

'If a muggle was to see Hogwarts, all they would see is an old building with noting interesting about it' I replied as  
Ron looked at me normal.

'Well everyone knows that' he replied walking in front of us as the three of us looked at each other before chuckling.

The rain was pouring, as we walked into the school a few students wet as we walked to the great hall, I would have sat with the others but it was the sorting and pretty much known as an assembly so I would need to sit with Slytherin. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, next to Pansy on my right and Draco on my left. Blaise, amber, Theodore and the other surrounded us as they gave Pansy and I a questioning look. Ah.

I turned to Pansy,

'I just wanted to say I am sorry' I said a little weary not 100% sure to say.

'Its fine, I over reacted' she replied as I smiled before she pulled me into a hug.

'It worked 'she whispered in my ear as I chuckled softly pulling back. The others looked confused as us, as Draco  
looked speechless.

'Anyway, so reckon you are going to enter' Draco asked Blaise as I looked at him confused,

'Not sure, sounds pretty challenging' Blaise replied.

'Do you know what's happening this year' I asked, Draco turned to me looking surprised.

'Don't you know?'

'Hasn't your farther told you' he replied as I shook my head. Pansy turned to me.

'This really is going to be a good year' she said as Blaise nodded,

'It's a tournament. For wizards' whispered Draco as Professor McGonagall came through followed by the first years for the sorting.

A what?

The sorting was over quickly, only a few being added into Slytherin that we all cheered for.

Dumbledore got to his feet.

'He's going to talk about it now' whispered Draco, as I placed my elbow on the table, supporting my face as I felt his arm travel round the lower part of my waist. Shivers and tingles flowing over my body. I was very tickleish on the sides of my stomach.

'Now we are all feed I need to give out a few notices. Like usual the forest is out of bounds to every student and Hogsmead to students below third year. And to my greatest disappointment the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' Dumbledore began as a few students shouted in disappointment. Including me, mentally. Marcus Flint had finally graduated, meaning I was quidditch captain for Slytherin. Part of me was happy it was cancelled but the other part of me a little sad to tell the truth.

'This is because, this year at Hogwarts we are home to-  
The sky of the great hall changed to lighting as the lights went off, instantly going back to normal with the use of magic by someone coming from the side door. All eyes went on him. Who was he?

'Who is he? What happened to his face- eye?' Asked Amber opposite me to the left.

'May I introduce our new Defence against the dark arts teacher - Professor Moody?" Said Dumbledore.

'Mad eye moody' I whispered, as Amber shivered.

'Anyway, this year we are home to hosting a very exciting event of the coming months. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year' added Dumbledore as I looked up at him. Students faces filling with excitement.

'The Triwizard Tournament has been running for over seven hundred years as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is selected to represent each school. Three champions competed in three magical tasks. It was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. A judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the triwizard cup and a thousand Galleons prize money.'

'It has been decided that only students who are of age seventeen years or older will be allowed to put their names in for consideration.' Dumbledore said as instantly people who were younger were disappointed including the twins you shouted out 'Rubbish'

'ENOUGH. Now, let me introduce you to the two schools that are going to be joining us. Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxine' Dumbledore replied, as the doors instantly opened. They were around 7 girls dressed in silk blue dresses. They were pretty very pretty and pretty much every boy in Hogwarts could see this, I shifted uncomfortably Pansy realising as I knew Draco was one of these boys.

The headmistress, whoa she was tall. They walked down the entrance as we all clapped and they sat at the bottom of Ravenclaw table. The room was quite again as Dumbledore took to the mic.

'And now our friends from the north please welcome Durmstrang and the headmaster Igor Karkaroff'  
The door opened again as this time it was the girls practically drawing over them. Victor Krum.

The same amount of pupils that wore brown uniforms and fur jackets.

'Now I wouldn't mind one of them' Pansy replied as we looked at all of them, until I noticed a blush on Hermione's face, she was with eye contact with Victor Krum. I shift uncomfortable again as I get eye contact from one of them also as I look down quickly to Pansy.

I looked at them at shock, they were in our school!

They sat down at the bottom of our table, excitement filling Pansy and I.

'I totally need to talk to them' said Pansy as I just nodded wide eye at him.

'Now, enjoy the feast everyone' said Dumbledore as he stood back to his chair.

I tried to enjoy the feast but Pansy continually talked about the boys at the bottom of the table.

'How come first years get to sit next to them' she moaned eating her chicken thigh.

'Please I don't see what the fuss is about just normal people' muttered Draco next to me, Pansy smirked at me slightly. As I bit my lip.

'Well you can shut your mouth, gawking over those French girls' I replied sweetly as Blaise nearly coughed on his food by my emotion. Draco glared as me as I turned my head to him,

'On a brighter side, no offence but I'm kind of happy there is an age restriction. I wouldn't apply even if I could and I wouldn't want you or anyone els doing something like that. Do you know how dangerous it is you could die? 'I added on saying to Draco as he dropped his glare and smiled.

'Took the words out my mouth' Draco replied as we got up the feast over, I smiled at him. As he gently placed a kiss on my cheek right after the Durmstrang boys had gone past, the same boy from earlier looking at me again. I think  
Draco noticed this two.

I smiled up at him sweetly,

'I'm going to talk to my siblings. I will be back later' I replied now placing a kiss on his cheek. Blaise and Pansy instantly making sick face and gestures.

I chuckled to my, are jealously was equal.

I walked over to my siblings. Fred looked angry.

'Come on, were seventeen in April. We should be able to put out names in' moaned Fred as we walked out the great hall.

'Couple drops of aging potion…' Fred started grinning at George as I bit my lip standing next to Hermione. As they ran up the stairs to their common rooms.

Hermine looked at me as we both chuckled shaking our heads.

'I saw the way Victor Krum looked at you, you blushed' I said as she looked down instantly as I smiled.

'I have no idea when you are going on about, unlike the boy on the left looking at you. His face when Malfoy kissed you cheek' Hermione replied as I chuckled and shook my head,

'See you tomorrow mione' I whisper lightly as she smiled at me before quickly hugging me as I turned towards the dungeons. The twin really did make me laugh.

I walked into the Slytherin common room instantly seeing Draco,

'I'm going to head up I know it's early but I am exhausted I will see you tomorrow morning' I whispered as he  
nodded before pulling me into a hug. I smiled into the hug before pulling back. Before quickly pecking his lips.

'Night Draco' I said walking to the stairs.

'Night Hannah' I heard him faintly reply.

I walked up the stairs to the 4th level, smiling. The rooms and the bathrooms got better. I walked into the first room that had the following names on, Hannah, Pansy, and Amber. Tracey had moved into a room with Daphne. I walk into the room before grabbing my wash bag and towel. I walk down into the corridors smiling at the un-dusty wide spread cubicles, sinks, counters. I walk into a shower cubical before showering quickly. I got out putting the towel round me and putting my hair into two French braids. I walk back into my room and smiled at Pansy and Amber.

'I am so tired' I yawned before getting into my bunny onesie. It was warm and perfect for the growing storm outside. I got into bed.

'Not staying up' Pansy asked from the bed next to as I shook my head.

'Too tired sorrryyy. Nightio' I replied turning my head to her.

I was nearly falling asleep, and to be honest everyone was only talking about the tournament that to be completely honest I was hugely interested in. I hoped no one I know and cared about entered because it was something truly dangerous.

I got into bed putting the covers over as I pulled my curtain, Simba jumping next to my leg. Before I fell asleep instantly.

Thoughts filled my find though, worrying thoughts. This year felt different like something had changed. I just couldn't put my finger on what.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- "Introduction"

Hannah's P.O.V

Two days had passed now and to be honest it was just like any other year. Normal- to an extent. We wasn't sharing our classes with the new schools something I was happy about, although that didn't stop them from talking to us. I kept getting small glances from that same boy again, something Draco could tell was going to happen before it did. He didn't need to be jealous of anything though.

I walked down the halls towards are first class of defence against the dark arts, with Mad eye Moody. I was excited I wasn't going to lie. By the look of him even Snape was challenged under his influence.

The class became silent as we all quickly sat down hearing the tap of his feet as he walked to the front of the class.

'Alastor Moody, your new defence against the dark arts teacher' He called out to the class.

'We won't be needing these books' he added gesturing to the ones we had got out.

We continued to stay quite looking at him.

'Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses are there?' he asked the class. Three.

'Three Sir' Hermione spoke up,

'Why are they unforgivable, Miss Granger?' he asked her,

'Because they are unforgivable. Any one of them would- 'Moody cut her off.

'Know it all' whispered Draco next to as I instantly kicked his shin, smiling innocently at him. Blaise held back as laugh as Draco glared.

'Miss Weasley, could you give us one of the three, unforgivable curses' Mood asked as Draco instantly smirked, Blaise and Pansy now smiling with him.

'Easy, the Imperious curse. Control on who or whatever you use it on' I replied back at Moody. I think he was take back a little, I know Draco was that smirk fell right of his face as I smiled. I knew my stuff.

'Good, gave the ministry a bit of grief a few years back. Now let's show you what it does' he replied as he went off to his back getting a spider out and putting it on to hand. A sickening feeling in my stomach, he was most likely going to use all three curses on the poor spider.

'Imperiour' I heard him say lightly as the sider jump from his hand into the air beginning to move back and fourth around the room. As the class started to laugh the spider instantly moved,

'Think it's funny? I could make it jump out of the window and drown itself' he said sternly as the laughter stopped.

'Give us the next one' he added as Neville shot his hand in the air. Moody nodded to him.

'There's one. The cruciatus curse' said Neville as Moody nodded.

'This needs to be a little bigger for that' he said before,

'Engorgio'

The spider tripled in size to about I would 1m, I saw Ron's expression change instantly as Draco noticed too chuckling slighting. I was surprised he was getting betting I thought he would have shouted something out. Ron pushed back from the front table, putting his hands to his size. Moody noticed.

'Don't like spiders Mr Weasley' he said as the spider moved wriggling towards him in the air.

'ITS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU CALM DOWN RONALD' I shouted down at him as he face scrunched up pretty much floating in his lap.

'Easy for you to say' he whispered back, as the class chuckled although there were many as scared as him.

'Is that so' said Moody as he moved his wand, Draco instantly getting up from his seat and next to Blaise, as the large small animal spider was pretty much on my shoulder.

'They can smell fear Miss Weasley' Mood said as I looked down, It was most certainly too large to be completely comfortable and the fangs. Whoa they were very, very pointy and big and wide I had never see that before. And they were sitting on my shoulder...

I looked into its eyes sorrow filling mine, knowing its future.

'She bloody loves it. Want one for Christmas Hannah' Ron called as I chuckled lightly. I was always the child to yes be a little scared of animals and spiders but I knew I didn't do anything to provoke them, they would do anything to me. Most of the time.

It slowly move down my right arm, before rising up and going back over to Moody, he look at me surprised.

'No normal person would react the same way you have' he said slowly as I looked up, the class had all slightly moved away from.

'I'm not normal though' I replied as Ron chuckled,

'She got that right' he replied as they sat in their chairs.

'You have guts that could have killed you' said Draco next to me,

'Relax' I whispered placing my hand on his arm gently, he didn't object.

We looked up at Moody as he raised his wand again pointing it at the spider,

'Crucio'

I had never heard something so high pitch scream in my life.

I watched as Neville started shaking his head, rocking him self. This was affecting him just at much.

'Stop it' shouted out Hermione. Moody instantly stopped, the spider returning to normal.

'Pure pain. You don't need anything but your wand if you can do this' Moody said as he placed the spider on the table ready for the next curse as I bit my lip.

'Miss Grange would you like to tell the third and final curse' he said gently as Hermione looked uncomfortable.

'Avade Kedavra' Hermione replied bluntly.

Some students knew this but others didn't.

'Yes, the last and worst. The killing curse' Mood breather as he pointed his wand at the spider as I grabbed Draco's hand under the table closing my eyes not being able to watch.

'Avade Kedavra' he shot at the spider as I squeezed my eyes, Draco squeezed my hand.

I opened my eyes moments later,

'Only one known person has ever survived it and he's sitting right in front of me' He whispered, all eyes looked at Harry.

That class went by pretty quick and before I knew we were walking out of it.

'Are you alright I saw your reacting when, well you know when' Draco whispered.

'What- Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just don't like pain. It's my wo' Draco cut me off.

'Your worse fear' he ended my line as I nodded looking up at him.

'Come on, enough I'm Hungry' Pansy sang pushing Draco and me down the corridor towards the great hall.

The rest of the day past and before I knew it, it was the next day right after last lesson. And time for the people to be chosen for the tournament tonight but first people were hanging around in there, putting their names in last minute.

I walked into the great hall on my own, no other people from Slytherin were interested however I think one person entered I know not many people actually did. I walked in and sat down next to Hermione,

'So who has entered' I asked her as she chuckled,

'Cedric, someone from Slytherin, and –'she stopped talking as I noticed who she was looking at,

Victor Krum had walked into the room, with his two friends. One of which was the boy who kept glancing at me. I watched her as she smiled at him, he returned the smiled as he put his name is. His friend decided to come and walk over to me.

'Good evening Ladies, I wanted to introduce my self, I am Liam, Liam Hulf' the boy said his name grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it I smiled, as he did the same with Hermione's hand also.

'I am Hannah and this is Hermione' I replied, as he smiled. Victor Krum stood behind him,

'I hope you are not scaring these Liam. Ladies I apologise in advance' Victor Krum said to us, I could feel my self fangirling inside, The BEST seeker right in front of me, talking to me and potentially interested in Hermione.

'Hermione is a very pretty name' Victor said to Hermione as she blushed instantly.

'Thank you' she whispered I think she was also a little start struck at this moment. He smiled as the two of us, Liam doing the same.

'Good luck' I called as Victor smiled before they both turned away from us and walked out of the great hall.

'Did that really just happen' breathed Hermione next to me, I chuckled. Liam yes he was attractive but - no why waste something I think is special with Draco. Hermione on the other hand...

'He is so interested in you' I whispered.

'Hannah! , no of course not. Why would you think that?' she asked not giving me eye contact as I just smirked at her.

'No reason. No reason at all' I whispered setting my eyes on the twins that have ran into the room. With a potion, on no!

People started to cheer them on as they stood together.

'Thank you, thank you. Well we have done it' said Fred happily,

'All ready this morning' cheered George as Hermione and I scoffed instantly, Dumbledore wasn't that stupid. Did they not understand that.

'Its not going to word' sang Hermione next to me, I nodded.

'Oh yeah. Why's that Granger' replied George as the twins walked over to us. The crowd following,

'Because, a genius like Dumbledore isn't going to be fouled by something that is so pathetically dimwitted' replied Hermione as Fred smirked,

' but thats why its a genius, because its so pathetically dimwitted' replied Fred as he grinned at George,

'Ready Fred, Ready George, Bottoms up' the both said before chucking the potion down there throats.

They jumped into the inner cirlce and nothing happened, the crowd cheered. This possibly wasn't going to work, was it ?

They got there paper before putting it into he fire, seconds past as I bit my lip as the fire practically threw out the papper, next thing the twins were thrown across the room. Hermione and I chuckled gobslmaked by the fact that when they were pulled up they both looked liked they had aged around 70 years.

Everyone burst out laughing as the twins glared at each other before pushing and shoving each other, blaming each other.

'Your going to have to see madam Pomfrey' I called out inbertween laughs, Hermione nodded.

'They even glared at me as they stormed out the great hall' I bit my lip, how could they think this was possibly going to work.

'I will see you in a few hours, goodbye' I said as Hermione nodded.

I walked out the great hall, and towards the dungeon towards the common room. I walked in instantly seeing Amber.

'Hey' I welcomed her, she smiled going to walk pass me.

'Dumbledore wants to see me' she replied worryingly. I looked at her confused.

'Why' I asked gently.

'I do not have a clue' she replied a little shaky, she was worried about it.

'It will be fine, don't worry about it' I replied pulling her into a hug only to jolt away as when I touch her static forms painfully in my hand.

she chuckle.

'That has never happened before but thanks for the 'trying' hug. I am sure it will be fine to' she relied smiling and walking past me. The sharp pain still on my hand. What the hell was that?

I walk further into the common room and notice Draco sitting on a sofa reading the paper, I walk over to him and sit next to him.

'How are you' he asked, the common room was pretty much empty to be surprised.

'Absolutely perfect' I replied smiling and pecking his lips gently before laying my head gently on his shoulder. I was fine but I was absolutely shattered.

Third person,

Draco enjoyed it when there was silence between him and Hannah, no in a bad way but he liked moment where she just sat next to him, falling asleep. It made him feel normal, like this was natural. Nothing in this relationship felt urged or made or any pressure. Something he knew would be if he was to follow with what his mother wants him to do in his life, marry someone with high class, chosen by her and his farther. Someone they accepted and someone they knew are a good influence to their family name. Draco knows that one day he will need to tell at least his mother about about Hannah. Whether she was to agree was a completely different matter. But Draco knew something even from know, he knew that if he had the choice of marrying a successful high class women with a good reputation an business or Hannah, someone from a family who doesn't have everything in the world but had the most powerfull thing in a family. Love. He knew instantly who he would pick out the two. Maybe this was telling Draco how he truely felt for Hannah, even without realising it. The gut feeling in his stomach had always been there but maybe it was something good, maybe it wasn't bad at all.

Over at the hospital wing, a angry Molly Weasley was shouting at her two middle sons,

'I am very disappointed in you two. Do you know how stupid you look. Even if you were chosen for the tournament I would appeal against you to not take part. ' Molly Weasley said sternly, Fred and George look down. A girls temperament in the Weasley house hold was something to be frightened off.

'Molly, they have learned their lesson. Now come on we need to get home' said Arthur behind her.

'Alright dear, boys I love you but please don't do anything stupid again. I hope you feel better soon an give our love to your siblings, we are off to speak to Dumbledore' she replied, Arthur smiled at his sons, smirking slightly as Molly turned.

'well done' he mouthed, before following his wife as the twins silently laughing looking at each other.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 "understanding"

Hannah's p.o.v.

'I still can believe you were totally fine with that spider' said Draco as we walked down to the great hall for the assembly to start.

'You just need to be calm, I dout Moody was going to let it kill anyone' I replid casually. He looked at me.

'Of course I was worried. I just stayed calm so the animal is calm' I replied as he chuckled by my response.

He took my hand quickly as I looked down a little surprised by his action as I turned my head up to be faced with ,  
Liam.

'Hello Hannah, nice to see you again. Goodluck to you'r school' he said before turning around and walking into the great hall. Draco instantly turned to me.

'How does he know your name' he asked, trying to stay calm. He was obviously jealous.

'He spoke to Hermione and I in here earlier. Don't worry he is only being nice' I replied kissing his cheek as we walked over to the divided Slytherin table, we sat at the back out legs on the table and backs to the cold marble stone on the wall.

'Do you remember when we had that sleep over in here second year' I replied as Draco nodded,

'Your bloody cat, I've never had no sleep because of a cat and its smelly fishy breath. It gave me some death glares mind you and I did pinch its tale once. By accident of corse' Draco muttered the last part. I glared at him,

'I wonder why the poor kitty' I replied,

'Wheres Amber' replied Pansy who sat next to me.

'She said she was speaking to Dumbledore but he's here so I don't know actually' I replied a little confused, she wasn't anywhere in the great hall.

'Shh its starting' whispered Draco, putting his palm over my mouth, I chuckled before biting him smirking as he let out a yelp. Snape snapped his fingers at us and it gave me the giggles. The room was quiet. Oh please help me. Snape glared as us as I took deep breaths trying to get these bloody giggles out of my body.

'Shouldn't of bite me' whispered Draco as I put my head in my hands. Thank god it hadnt started properly.

'HARRY POTTER'

My heart fell instantly, Harry. He surely didn't put his name in.

'Personally I think Potter has a death wish, I really want to know how he was chosen' said Blaise as we walked into the Slytherin Common room.

'Do you really think he wanted to go in for this, whatever has happened he never meant for it to. Did you not see his face, he was just as shocked as us. He was shaking didn't you see it' I said sticking up for Harry. It was instantly the talk of the school.

Harry had been chosen for he tournament.

As well as Cedric some girl and Victor Krum.

'Wonder how long the girl is going to last' said Draco both him and Blaise ignoring what I have said.

He would wonder about the pretty, blonde, skinny, french girl, wouldn't he.

I was angry. I instantly knew Harry hadn't wanted this to happen. Someone had done it deliberate.

'I think Victor will probably win' said Pansy as I nodded.

'He's strong' I replied.

'As well as the rest of his little 'brothers'' muttered Draco as I looked at him.

'What did you say Draco' I asked sweetly as he looked down.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other,

'Nothing' he replied in the same sweet fake emotion.

'Well I am going to go and have a shower so I will be down later on' I said as the three of them nodded.

'I'm going to have one two' replied Pansy as we walked up to our bedroom to be faced by something supprised in our room.

Amber laid her trunk open crying her eyes out.

'Whats wrong' I asked rushing over to her with Pansy.

' I have to leave, not hogwarts but Slytherin. They are moving me into Ravenclaw' she replied as I instantly looked at Pansy. They can't do that, I have never heard of that before.

'Why, Dumbledore put you in here because we were simular, and we don't even know why yet and now you are leaving. How ? it doesn't add up. You are not leaving Amber. ' i replied a little anger coming to my emotion.

'Well I am, I don't know when though. I am hoping for it to be at least after christmas when we have to leave hogwarts. I don't understand either, Dumbledore said he would explain later on. But i don't have a clue when' she replied sniffling.

she wasn't going to leave Slytherin, I don't think it was even possible. But if somehow if it was I wasn't going to let her go.

'I'm not going to let you go, I promise' I replied. placing my hand on hers again, getting that same painfully static pain on my hand. We looked at each other again. Confused again, we chuckled.

An emotion of protecting came over me,

I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

'Your seriously going to talk with Dumbledore ' Pansy asked as we walked down to the corridor towards the great hall. Towards Draco and Blaise, believe it not Draco was actually taking me on a date, on the first trip to Hogsmead. Pretty much th first weekend back.

'I wasn't lying, I am meeting him at 3 pm this afternoon' I replied looking at her. I was wearing not the best I wasn't going to lie. W was wearing black timberlands with high waisted black leggings a black long sleeve crop top and a red flannel.

' never in my whole life have I heard so much rubbish' I muttered as she nodded.

We we turned the corner coming face to face with Draco and Blaise, I walked over to Draco smiling as he pulled me into a hug before gentle kissing my cheek. I instantly grinned pulling out from the hug. And I bit my lip gently he was wearing one of the badges people had made for pretty much hating on Harry.

' coming off right now' he instantly said pulling at the badge and placing it in his pocket. I smiled now placing a kiss on his cheek.

' So where's this date' I said pulling his hand and walking towards the entrance.

' wouldn't you love to know' Draco replied as I looked at him confused.

' we can't just leave it on the floor' I said a little worried as the lights had come on. He had taken me to a old style cinema and he had spilled the popcorn all over the floor.

' not any elves around ' he asked as I looked at him wide eye, I could see a point with Hermioin now.

'Come on' he moaned as he grabbed my hand out of the screening, it was a small old place. About 3 differnt screening rooms with seats for about 30. I'm not sure what we had even watched to be truthful, I think it was some zombie action film.

' I need to pee, hang on' I said pulling away as ever groaned. I walked into the girls bathroom quickly going in and out of a cubical before going to the sink to wash my hands just as the door opened revealing. One of those little French girls I think it might of beef the sister I dont know.

She stood next to me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

' you - are Han-n-ah ?' She asked I looked at her and nodded, a hint of a smile in my face.

' you-are Harr-ys friend yes? ' she asked as I nodded. She smiled.

' my sis-ster has been chos-c-en too! ' she replied smiling,

'Draco with you?' She asked, instantly felling how he felt last night with Liam...

I nodded instantly smiling, moving to the dryer.

'Afraid so' I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

I turn around and smile,

'see you around. Wait what is your name' I asked sweetly .

'Frenchy' she replied smiling.

' see you around Frenchy ' I replied smiling walking out the bathroom as she stood there. Her grip on the handle loosened instantly as Hannah walked out as she hardly bit hip lip.

I walk all out of the bathroom towards Draco smiling,

' I saw Frenchy go in after, did you apply your lipstick together' Draco asked smirking, he knew her name?

' No now can we stop talking about her and get back to Hogwarts I need to find Harry' I asked. As I heard they old open behind me, Frenchy appearing with one of her friends.

'Hello Draco, Hannah' she said sweetly however I was aware how she lowered her voice when she said my name.

' Hi Frenchy, did Snape have a go at the two of you' Draco asked as I looked at him a little confused.

'No, note real-ly' she relied smiling.

Draco looked at me and bit his lip,

'she was in the commons room last night. After you and Pansy went up' he said lightly. I swallow this was beginning to look like those movies...

' That sounded fun, shame I wasn't there' I replied putting all thoughts to the back of my mind.

'We are going to the three broom sticks, if you want to join us' Frenchy asked. Draco looked at me.

'I was going to see Harry' I added, as Draco looked at me.

'You go though' I added smiling at Draco as he bit his lip.

'I can walk you back ' he asked Gently.

'Why, by the time you walk there you won't be bothered to come back' said Frenchys friend. I bit my lip.

' go I will be fine, I will see you later' I replied smiling before hugging him and planting a smooth gently kiss on his lips. Two can play at this game Frenchŷ. I think he was a little surprised but he instantly kissed back as we both smiled pulling away.

' See you laters ' I whispered pulling out of his reach before smiling at the girls and walking out. I had a smile on my face, I had my trust in Draco. He wasn't the type to ruin what we have when we have been building this since first year. I trusted him hugely.

I still ill smiled to my self as I walked up to hogwarts and over to the lake. To find Ron not talking Harry and Hermione in the middle of the two. Neville in the lake.

I had missed something something as I watch Ron walk away towards me.

'Your not seriously talking to him' Ron asked,

' he hasn't done anything wrong' I whispered run looked down walking away. He deep down knew this too. It was just going to take time though. I smile at Hermione warmly as she does the same shurgging her shoulders to Harry and Ron as I nodded agreeing.

I slowly walk over to Harry as I smile at him.

'Don't worry about Ron. He's just probably jealous' I said as I sat down next to him as he smiles

' I never asked for any of this to happen' he replied as I nodded.

' I know, it's just taking time for people to understand especially Ron' I replied. placing my hand of his arm, Harry was everything like a brother. I was probably closer to him than Bill of Charlie.

'Some people just obviously have a slower brain than the rest. They will be laughing when you win this' I replied a Harry chuckled.

'Please' he whispered. I just looked at him my eyes telling him that I really believed that he would win.

 _Click! Click ! Click!_

'it will be fine Harry, what did Ron have to say? ' I asked,

' To meet Hagrid, I think it's about out the first game' Harry replied as I nodded. Looking down at my watch 2.45.

' I need to go, but remember I am always here Harry' I replied hugging him lightly as he smiled.

' By Neville' I called out as he waved his hand up at me. e


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hannah's P.O.V.

I walk up the corridor to Dumbledore's office. I mean it must be important for him to agree to see me. I walk up the stairs just like all that time ago from first year or second year. Even I'm not too sure, it was quite a long time ago. I get to the top and take a shaky breath, a little worry coming over me.

'Miss Weasley, it might be more useful if you actually come in' Dumbledore called as he sat on his office chair. It shook me, I smiled gently as I walked over to him. I take a seat slowly as he looks up and smiles at me.

'I understand you have questions, that need answers Miss Weasley' he gently. I nodded.

'You said, when Amber joined that we have similarities and that would make us close. That I should look out for her. Yet we don't have any similarities and we are anything but close. I mean we are friends but not like sisters. Why has she got to move all of a sudden?' I asked slowly

'Miss Weasley. Circumstances have changed from second year when Amber arrived. Circumstances we wasn't aware off. We brang her here because we thought she would be safe, with you. 'Dumbledore began,

'But she is, with me. She loves it here' I added in,

'I know that miss Weasley. But as circumstances have changed it has been requested, not just to keep her safe. Miss Weasley this will not affect you friendship you can still see as much of each other, like you do with your siblings.' Dumbledore replied.

'Who requested it? Is it my fault, my fault I haven't been as good friends as you wanted me to be. Why can't she stay I will see her just as much, what does she need protecting from in Slytherin?' I asked him desperately,

'Miss Weasley I understand your confusion, I really do. I can only tell you limited information, until the time is right. Amber isn't moving for her safety. You have been a very good friend to her, a very good friend. Now this meeting shall need to end. I have a meeting about the tournament' Dumbledore replied as I bit my lip. I wasn't getting any answers.

'Then what do I do now. Just leave her? The only time I see her is in the common room' I replied getting up from the chair. He ignored my question but spoke up,

'Learn how to dance' He replied looking down with a smug look on his face as I looked at him confuse shaking my head.

I stormed out and down towards the dungeon. Until the time is bloody right. The times right now. I stormed into Slytherin common room, it was around half 4 now. And stopped as I saw Frenchy and her friend sitting on a sofa. With Draco and Blaise. Pansy saw me instantly rolling her eyes at the four and walked towards me.

'I swear I am going to hex them if they don't shut up' Pansy whispered as I chuckled as we walked over to the over side of the common room, where a table and books were. I sat down, Pansy followed.

'They have been non-stop talking about, how perfect their lives are and how the only challenges the face is if they don't get the latest Vogue cover' Pansy said biting her lip. I chuckled, someone a little jealous?

'Sounds to me like you are jealous Pans' I whispered as she looked at me wide eye.

'Blaise? Are you for real? I would rather eat slugs that even look at him in that way' she said, I could tell she was lying. She had had a crush on him since first year.

'Now what did Dumbledore say. She's allowed to stay if we help the elves wash and clean' she asked happily. I looked down shaking my head.

'Everything is bloody confusing I tell you. Circumstances have changed and now she has to move. Not for her bloody safety but for something were not allowed to know' I replied back a little annoyed.

'That's rubbish and he knows it. There hiding something. I tell you now I mean no offence but, why did she not start from first year. Why didn't she tell us about her life before' Pansy replied, whispering the last bit. I bit my lip lightly. She didn't know about her hard upbringing. I shrug my shoulders.

'Coming to reclaim your man' I whispered as she mocked hurt, something totally cringey that she would say.

'In your dreams Weasley- AH' she replied as I grabbed her arm as we walked over to the two sofas.  
Draco instantly turned his attention to me as Frenchy kept talking he smiled before standing up and walking over to me, grabbing my hand. As Frenchy smile dropped as she looked back at her friend. Pansy had begun talking to Blaise.

'How was Dumbledore? Pansy filled me in' he said before guiding me into the little room where there was a chair and a long sofa. We sat on the sofa as I put my head into the side of his neck as he chuckled as I wriggle around trying to get comfortable.

'To be honest, useless. It's just made me even more confused of the situation' I replied closing my eyes. Today's events catching up with me.

'I wonder how old he has to be now' Draco whispered going off topic as he used his finger to swirl circles on my forehead making me relax.

'You do believe me when I say, Harry really didn't put his name in the goblet of fire' I whispered opening one of my eyes slightly. He gulped.

'Well, it doesn't look good on him. But he's your best friend and you are going to know the truth. So yes, I do believe you. However he's going to have a right beat in with this. Like we both said, it's dangerous' he replied as I smiled, instantly shutting my eye. He did have a point though, this was going to be very difficult.

'And the first games on Tuesday' I replied groaning, I could tell Draco was smirking with the thought.

'Do you know what it is' He asked me as I smirked,

'I may have read a letter from a brother of mine. No wonder he was home and excited. But you will just have to wait' I replied smirking as he groaned as I giggled. He liked down and returned the smirk as I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. As I felt his hands slowly rise to my sides as I let out a scream before jumping my lap holding onto my sides laughing.

'Your fast I'll tell you that Weasley' he replied getting up and pulling me back into the common room, time for dinner.

I woke the next morning, getting dressed into my robes and walked into the common room. I see right away that blue fabric and tut under my breath, hearing instantly Pansy do the same.

'Their spreading, like an unwanted STD' Pansy whispered as I bit my lip from laughing.

'Please if it's you or them. I know who Blaise would pick. I mean there not even here till the end of the year. We only really have to put with them for a few more months' I whispered as we both looked at each other as we walked over to the group of girls and also Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Morning beautiful' Draco said as I instantly appeared next to him, I smiled before pecking his cheek.

'Sleep well girls? Tournaments tomorrow' I replied happily as Draco wrapped his hand around my waist, as I smiled at the girls. Mainly Frenchy.

'Yes thank-you. Draco an Blais-e haz been keeping us company' Frenchy replied as I smiled, my thoughts thinking other things. Pansy smiled through her gritted teeth.

'Breakfast' Blaise asked, as we nodded. I walked in hand with Draco towards the great hall. As I noticed people looking at me. Turning their head and whispered. I bit my lip, what was it now?

'Hannah. Ah, you might want to look at the profit' said Amber as I looked at her strange as we entered the great hall. I instantly saw Harry reading it as I broke from Draco and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione bit her lip, as I grabbed it out of his hands. Sitting on the table. An article by no other than the wonderful, Rita.

 _Love triangle?_

 _Hannah Weasley reporting already dating Draco Malfoy is seen cosying up and confronting Harry Potter, Gryffindor's second contestant for the Triwizard Tournament. As seen left, we see Mr Potters former close friend encouraging him that he can do this and also to think about the money. Could this show the Miss Weasley is thinking about what she could use the money for? Through Mr Potter or Draco Malfoy. Both unusual partners for her. Witnesses say that while Mr Malfoy was enjoying his self with friends and other students Miss Weasley left purposely to secretly meet Mr Potter. If they have met up once then this must be not just the first time, there are claim the couple have been secretly seeing each other since first year, young love! Mr Potter has his first triwizard tournament tomorrow and we do believe that Miss Weasley will be cheering her Lover on. However what will this mean for her and Mr Malfoy. Witnesses see and pretty, blonde girl confronting him at the three broomsticks. Has Miss Weasley already dumped him? Shame on her. A pretty messed up love triangle._

'What the actually hell' I replied instantly looking up as all eyes were either reading the article or looking at me.

'Just forget it. She gets a living for making up such nonsense' replied Hermione, my rage boiled up in side of me as Amber appeared in front of me.

'Are you alright, no one believes it-'she began grabbing my arms as the same shock came through as it didn't go away,

'Get off me! Of course everybody believes it there all bloody looking at me in discuss, are you really that stupid' I snapped at her pulling away as I felt something warm down the side of my arm. Rage filled me and she stood away from me frightened.

'Your eyes. I- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry' she whispered taking large steps back as I looked down seeing the daily profit on fire. I felt like all emotion had drawn out of me, nothing was adding up and now this nonsense.  
I feel a warm tear fall my down my cheek as I ignore everyone stairs, not even bothering to look at the Slytherin table. Draco I don't even know what he thinks. Probably that I am after his money and god Frenchy she was going to love this but most off all. What happened between Amber and I. My eyes? Wandless magic bloody hell what did I do?

'Miss Weasley' I heard Dumbledore call my name, as I ran down the great hall wiping my fallen tears. I ignored him as I felt every emotion through my body now. I ran, people were looking at me still and people whispered but I didn't care I just ran. I looked up at a door. The library, I ran right to the back and down the water plants section. This wasn't even because she said I was with Harry. So bloody true. It was these blood emotions running through me and god I look so stupid running and raising my voice. I didn't know what was going on with me. I cried as I pushed my hands through my eyes rubbing my face.

'What's wrong with me' I whispered crying. As I jumped by a sudden voice,

 __

 _"Nothing, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_ "


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- "Ferrets"

Hannah's P.O.V.

' _You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen'_

I jump from Draco's voice as I uncover my eyes and look at him in shock. I was relived it was him and not anyone els, although I felt a little embarrassed by the whole situation. He looks at me, pain in his eyes.

'You would have to be bloody stupid to believe what she is writing now, and what she will write in the future. Of course you wouldn't be with him, I mean come on look at him' replied Draco trying to lighten the mood as I smiled slightly.

'That's mean' I whispered feeling drained as he looked down.

'You know what I mean, I think people were just surprised by your reaction and – what happened to the profit.' Draco slightly whispered.

'I would never cheat on you Draco. I mean you shouldn't be here with me, you shouldn't have to see me cry over something so pointless' I replied shaking my head and uncrossing my legs from the floor.

'Why would I want to do that? I would go out of my mind if I knew you were in pain' He whispered in my ear putting a light kiss on my cheek.

I wipe away the last of the tears a smile at him.

'You did shake Amber up a bit. But I know you know that' he whispered linking his hand with mine. I look down.

'I never meant to shout. What happened to my eyes' I asked looking up at him.

'I don't know. It was after you had burned the profit' he whispered, I could tell he was lying slightly.

'I don't know how I even did it. Amber walked over to me and I swear every time we touch I get an electric shock and then, then I got angry and the next thing it was burning in my hand' I whispered as I put my head on his chest, I felt drained and tired.

'Probably just a sper of the moment thing' he whispered as I nodded.

'Everyone saw, they are all going to be talking about it' I asked scrunching my eyes together.

'I'll be right there with you every step' he whispered as I looked up at him and smiled.

'Miss Weasley, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office' called the librarian as she glared at the two of us sitting on floor.

I got up instantly followed by Draco,

'I will walk you. You will be fine. I will walk you back for breakfast it should still be on' Draco whispered as I nodded smiling at me as we walked towards Dumbledore office.

'Miss Weasley, are you feeling alright' He asked walking over to me, looking concerned. I nodded.

'Just a little drained. I don't know, I kind of felt every emotion after. I mean what even happened. What happened with Amber' I asked as I gently put things into my head.

'I think you know the answer to that already Hannah. Now you see why we have had to move her' Dumbledore began.

'She effect's you in great amount of ways Miss Weasley. I can only tell you little still but, wandless magic is a difficult thing to figure and you did with a change of emotion. What els do you think could happen? This is why I meant it was safer not just for her. Amber is aware of this and she knows just as much as you. I am sorry about what the profit claimed about you but you really do need to let it not affect you' Dumbledore explained as I sank into my chair.

'So your saying that this all happened because I touched Amber, some random person to me' I asked looking up at him.

'Yes and why, you will have to wait till the time is right Miss Weasley. Now be careful around Amber, I will request to see you again soon. ' he replied as I nodded standing up.

'I would highly suggest about learning to dance Miss Weasley' He called as I walked to the door shaking my head. This day was just getting more and more unusual.

'Now remember, just ignore the looks, the whispers, focus on you' replied Draco as we stood outside of the full great hall.

'I'm going to sit with my siblings but I will meet you in charms. Save me a seat' I replied as he smiled and nodded placing a gently kiss on my lips. I smiled pulling away. As we walked into the great hall. Talk stopped as I parted from Draco as he walked to the Slytherin table. Frenchy and her friends instantly looked up at him smiling, I couldn't say a toss about them now, go and waste your time trying to get someone that's already taken. I walked with my head held high, confidence in every step and felt relieved as I saw the same empty part on the table. Hermione smiled warmly at me as I ignored the stares and sat next to Harry, or otherwise known. _Lover boy_

'So since we are reporting dating I guess you are going to have to at least take me on a date' I whined sarcastically as Harry chuckled and Hermine smiled.

'I knew, you were going to come out with something along the lines of being sarcastic' Harry replied as I chuckled.

'What are you going on about? Want me to feed you some feed you some toast darling' I called back sweetly picking some toast as he shook his head instantly Hermione letting out a chuckle.

'Come on Hannah, don't want to give people the wrong impression' Hermione called back as I smirked. People has started to stop looking. As I heard the whispered stop.

'Where did Amber go' I whispered.

'Back to Slytherin' Hermione replied. I nodded.

'Look what Rita said-'I cut Harry off.

'It's not what she said, it's what happened after' I replied as they both looked at me.

'Bloody hell. What have I missed this time?'

'Ronald you are acting like your bloody jealous' I replied as we walked through the woods after seeing Hagrid on  
Monday lunch.

Ron kept quiet,

'I know, I get it. It's always is Harry. Just for once can it not be a year without something happening' I replied looking up at him, knowing I wouldn't say anything like that normally I just wanted to see what Ron had to say. Sometimes that meant pushing.

'No, just I am just bloody annoyed. And possibly I guess- I wanted to enjoy the tournament next to him. Not for him' Ron replied as we walked up the hill towards the hill.

I nodded.

'Well, at least you told him what the first task is' I replied smiling up at him. He still cared for him just as much.

'Well. I made up that is was someone els by yeah I did' he replied with a smug look on his face.

'Looks like your boyfriends in trouble' Ron replied humour in his voice as I turned my attention to Draco as I watched Harry push Draco.

'Both boys fighting over you. How fantastic' Ron replied sarcastically as I raised my eyebrow at him, I stood next to him as I watch Moody walk over to the two. I looked at the two, what was going to happen.

'Oh my god' I whispered as I watched Draco turn into a blonde ferret. Ron burst out laughing, holding his stomach in laughter. I watched as Professor McGonagall walked over shocked and worried.

I walked over there Ron chuckling next to me,

'Has Dumbledore never told you that' Professor McGonagall practically shouted at Moody, as I eyes burst with worry, as I watched the ferret go up and down Goyle's.

Moody stayed quite as McGonagall took her wand out, Draco instantly reappearing.

'My farther will hear about this. Just you wait' he spitted at Moody, turning his shoulder and walking off in the other direction.

Harry turned to us as I smiled at him, blank expression on both Ron and Harry as they blankly looked at each other.

I should really go after Draco but,

'Hey' Hermione greeted as I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes at Ron as I chuckled.

'Well, I am going, going to see Hagrid. I can trust he won't lie to me' Ron replied instantly as I breathed out. Hermione nodded as he parted and walked down the hill again, we had just seen Hagrid?

'He's going there frequently, isn't he' Harry asked, as Hermione and I nodded at him.

'He misses you Harry, just as much as you miss him' Hermione replied as Harry bit his lip.

'Library' Hermione grinned as I nodded. Harry kept his attention on Ron. We turned and began to walk to the library.

'All of this over bloody badges' Hermione whispered as I chuckled.

'Hermione do you really think, he is sitting in this library because he wants to' I replied smirking as Victor Krum sat three tables away from us. Hermione shook her head,

'Please he isn't even that good looking' she whispered back.

'Well If I was single right now, and he was deformity giving me signals I wouldn't ignore them' I replied.

'I'm not ignoring them' she whispered as I smirked.

'I mean, few years older. Who wouldn't' I replied smiling as he bit her lip shaking her head.

'On my behalf, he hasn't actually said anything to me. Just these little looks every now and then. So here isn't actually anything to talk about' she whispered as I shook my head. As she grabbed her book and got up as I followed her.

I smirking at her, as I watched him watch as she moved around putting her books away.

'He's staring at you now. Do a hair flick of just smile at him. Like those typical muggle movies' I replied grinning as she shook her head. As I trapped her in the line. She bit her lip,

'Still staring 'I whisper,

'You are going to pay for this' she whispered as she turned her head, looking at some books as I watched slowly as she smiled at him slightly. He returned the smile as she turned her head sharp looking at me again.  
She pushed me out the door as she squalled lightly,

'He actually smiled at me' she whispered as I chuckled.

'Now, we just need to focus on getting Harry and Ronald back together' she replied as I nodded. As we turned towards the great hall.

'Wait, so Sirius thinks someone, someone that could possibly be Karkaroff put your name in the goblet of fire' I whispered to Harry as we walked into the great hall. Harry nodded.

'Well, who els could it be' I added as he nodded.

'I guess we will have to just wait and see' he replied as Hermione joined us, I said goodbye as I moved over to the Slytherin table, as it went silent. Eyes on me, as a hand grabs mins. I smile as I turn my head and see Draco.

'I'm sorry I didn't see you after you turned into a ferret' I whispered as he nodded and chuckled. We sat down opposite Blaise, as well as the others. Pansy smiled putting a comforting hand on my arm, I hadn't talked to any of them, since this morning.

'Draco, would you-z like to sit wi-z us?' I heard that popular French voice.

I watch Draco look up at Frenchy, and bluntly replied.

'No' as he turned his head instantly pecking my cheek instantly. I smiled up at him as he began to talk to Blaise. He really did care for me.

'Amber is sitting with her Ravenclaw friends. Don't worry, she was asking if you were okay. I think she thinks it was her fault' Pansy said as I instantly shook my head.

'It's no one fault. But I guess I understand why she has to go. How and why, I'm not 100% sure' I replied as Pansy nodded.

'Well, Slytherin are here for you. You should have heard Blaise and Draco, shouting at anyone who whispered not even about you. Even Frenchy' Pansy whispered as she grinned at the end as I let out a small smile.

'You would have to be mental to believe you and Potter. I mean siblings I would believe but couple' she shivered as  
I chuckled. Pansy was really one of my closest friends.


	38. Chapter 38

**Warning: Some strong Language used.**

Chapter 38- "First Task"

Hannah's P.O.V

'I feel sorry for Potter. He really is going to get crushed' Said Draco next to me as we sat on the Slytherin table at breakfast on Tuesday morning, the day of the first tournament, lessons cancelled. I rolled my eyes instantly as I bit into my toast.

'Surprised you can't summon you toast wandless' said Blaise as he smirked raising his eyebrow. I glared at him.

'Surprised you can't see what's staring you right in the face' I replied looking towards Pansy, he was sitting next to her. Draco looked at him nodding slightly as Blaise's smirk feel letting out a cough.

'Any way- I bet that Victor Krum will probably win' added Blaise. I shrugged. Turning my attention to the Gryffindor table. I got up slowly disconnecting my hand from Draco and excused myself as I walked over to the Gryffindor table. Ron sat with the twins and Ginny, Harry was with Hermione and the others.

'Still not talking' I asked confused taking a seat on the table next to a dressed Harry. Hermione nodded a disappointed look on her face.  
'I may have made things worse to' added Harry as I raised my eyebrow at him.

'So anyway, Sirius thinks it could have been him. Putting my name in the goblet, he was a death eater. He was in Azkaban the same time as Sirius but got let out. He was captured by Moody' Harry added.

'Is that why Dumbledore got him here for our teacher?' I asked as both Harry and Hermione shrugged.

'But you know what this does mean, it need to keep our eyes out. If he did put your name in there Harry, there is a reason.' Replied Hermione as we both nodded. I heard Harry groan slightly as I watched Professor McGonagall as she walked over to the three of us. She smiled warmly.

'Feeling better Miss Weasley' she asked as I swallowed and smiled. Luckily it wasn't the main thing currently going round the school, I knew people were talking about what happened but it was a lot less quitter now.

I nodded as she smiled reassure as she turned to Harry,

'Mr Potter, the champions need to come down onto the grounds now. I see you are ready for the first task, well done. Dumbledore will meet you inside the tents' she said. Harry nodded as she smiled and walked away.

'Good luck Harry. You'll smash it' I whispered as he smiled,

'Good luck Harry' Hermione whispered as he smiled at her, getting up and walking out of the great hall. As I watched Ginny watching him a smirk forming, she totally had a crush on him.

'I wonder if Harry will ever see the signs' muttered Hermione as I nodded.

' Well, it's probably going to be like a muggle movie, the girl likes the boy, the boy doesn't realise that until the girls gets with another boy and it's too late' I replied as Hermine chuckled.

'Most of the time. But what about Ron' she asked.

'He will come around. Sooner or later. You practically know him more than me Hermione' I replied as a blush formed on her cheeks as I smirked. Body language could give away anything.

'But the question is, what about Victor Krum' I asked facing her as I smirked as she bit her lip and shrugged.

'He talked to me the other night. He walked me to the common' she replied quietly. As I grinned.

'But I mean, he, he doesn't talk about a lot of things to be honest. I don't know' she replied as I nodded.

'But I mean look at you and Draco, you act like an old married couple. The way he looks at you. It's just- Well I don't  
know how to describe it. It's completely wrong, someone like him with someone so nice and pure like you. But it still just fits' she replied confused as I nodded biting my lip.

'What would you do if he was a death eater' she replied. As she caught me off guard slightly.

I shrugged,

'I think your taking this convo a little drastic. I mean we will probably break up in the next year he won't be my only boyfriend in my life' I replied as she just looked at me.

'I and you should go to Paris after our O.W.L.S Relaxation and shopping' I replied randomly as she chuckled and nodded.

'So Girls, how much would you like to bet for today's task' the twins called from the left of us as we instantly let out a chuckled shaking out heads.

'Since when was flying allowed in the rules' said Draco as I cheered on Harry who had just jumped onto his fire bolt.

'Shut up' I replied, as I watched Harry speed off towards the school, the horntail following him. I bit my lip, I don't think that was supposed to happen.

'Bad luck Potter. Reckon we're just going to find him unconscious in the forest, that horntail will do a lot of damage' added Draco smirking, as Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle laughed. I turned my head and glared at him as his instantly bit the inside of his cheek. There was one thing I would honestly say about Draco and that was, he liked to hell show off.

'Come on-z Hann-ah, Just a bit-z of laugh' replied Frenchy as Draco looked at me an amused smiled spread over his face knowing just how much, Frenchy pissed my off basically. I turned to her and faked smiled.

'If you excuse me' I replied,

'Don't want my emotions to catch anyone's hair on fire' I muttered as Draco let out a chuckled including Blaise and Pansy.

'Just forget about whatever Ron. He is your best friend. Bloody cheer him on' I argued as we watched as Harry began speeding back into the arena.

'COME ON HARRY' Hermione and I cheered, getting a nod from Ronald.  
We cheered as Harry picked the egg up getting a few boos from opposite teams. I hugged Hermione as we jumped up at down. I small smile on Ron's face.

'It's Charlie' Ron replied pointing over to the group of men who were dealing with the angry dragon. I nodded smiling. I guess you could say that my older brothers I was less close with especially Bill, and even Percy. But Charlie really remembered me of a older Ron mixed with George.

'Our youngest champion is out of the contestants the quickest to get his egg'

'Does that mean he's won' I asked.

'I think so' grinned Hermione.

The stadium cheered as we watched Harry walk over to the tents again. Hermione looked at me as we looked at Ron.

'Let's go and find him then' He breathed as Hermione and I looked at each other and grinned. We squeezed through majority of Gryffindor as we walked down the steps towards the tent.

'I forgot to mention, bloody Rite managed to snap a picture of me hugging Harry good luck' muttered Hermione angry as I chuckled.

'It's going to be a love square, not a love triangle' I replied as she groaned as we walked over to the curtains. Harry smiled up at us as we walked over to us, Ron staying behind us as Harry noticed him going silent.

'Ron would like to tell you something' I said, as I pushed Ron in front as he breath out surprised by my actions.

'Well- the past few- I'm sorry-. Whoever put your name in the goblet, well they were trying to do you in but look at you now. By the look of things I reckon you have first place' Ron breathed adding small smile as Harry looked emotionless at him.

'Caught on have you. Took you long enough' he replied bitterly as I heard Ron swallow.

'But, thank you' Harry added adding a small smile, as Ron instantly man hugged him. As Hermione and I let out a shaky breath in happiness, the best friends were back together.

'I really am so-'Ron began as Harry cut him off.

'Forget it' he replied smiling as Ron smiled at him.

'Right, score time' I cheered as I realised we were the only ones in the tent still as I pulled the three (carefully) outside.

'Your tie with Krum' Ron said happily as I watched Harry looked at Ron. It felt like this whole situation didn't even happen and they were totally back to their normal self.

'That was a harsh four' Hermione called as I nodded.

'Well what do you except if he was the one to put your name in the goblet.' I whispered as the three nodded.

'It still means he has won' Ron added as smiled, Harry smiled.

'You need to get back to the tent Harry, alone sorry guys' Hagrid called from the left of us as the three of us nodded.

'See you later Harry' we called as he smiled as we walked off into the distance of the rest of the Hogwarts students. Back to the castle.

My head turned up sharp as I felt that same shock feeling as my hands brushed someone's. As I dropped the plastic cups I had got for the useless Slytherin common room party.

'Amber' I breathed a little startled as I pulled my hands back instantly as I saw people looking at the two of us.

Despite sharing a room with her, she had been staying in Ravenclaw. Getting used to her new friends and house. I hadn't see her since- well since then.

'Hannah. I'm so sorry-'she began as I grabbed her hand pulling her to the side, people looking directly to us, as we both felt the same shock again. As she looked alarmed instantly as seconds in I felt my head warm up as I instantly let go.

'I only have one question. And it's not your fault. Really It's mine I never meant to scare you then or just now' I replied as she let out a breath. She nodded.

'What did you mean when you said about my eyes' I asked her as she instantly closed her mouth?

'I don't know what you mean. Please excuse me' she replied bluntly turning her face and walking as I grabbed her arm again.

'Let go' she cried turned around tears in her eyes as I watched her,

'You said about my eyes. What happened to them? I need to know' I breathed.

'Obviously touching you is what sets it off, what if next time I don't let go' I breathed. I guess you could see my Slytherin traits coming out, I wasn't going to let this go.

'Please, I can't. I'm not allowed, look just stay away from me. You would do for your own safety' she replied tears dripping as she turned sharp.

Do I just stand here, or do I follow her?

I'm obviously going to run after her,

'Amber. We are in this together. I would tell you despite what anyone have said if you were in my positon' I shouted running down the empty left corridor.

'You're in a better position than me' I heard her whispered as I looked at her confused as she realized I heard her.

'Dumbledore will permanently get rid of me, don't you understand. This isn't for me, it's for you, and it's only ever  
been for you' she breathed getting emotional as she started to take large breath trying to calm herself down.

'I want to understand please tell me. You need to calm down' I replied smoothly as she placed her hands on the wall. As I walked over to her placing my hand on he covered back.

'The more you understand. The harder it becomes. The harder it becomes, the more realistic it is' she breathed.

'Just bloody tell me Amber what the worst it can be' I said raising my voice slightly. Getting a little frustrated.

'This isn't just about you Hannah, you don't have a clue. Neither do I' she breathed.

'Just tell me you're like a poem, your making this harder for me' I replied looking at her,

'Harder for you, this doesn't affect you, it affects me to.' She replied coldly as she kept still taking large breathed.

' Stop with these bloody riddles. I know something is going on, it involves me in some fucked up way, than why cant you bloody just spit it out. What the hell are you doing, your look like your about to explode' I replied anger coming over me.

'Its about control' she replied angry, letting go of whatever she was trying to fight inside her body as she turned peacefully looking up towards me. Grabbing my hand instantly as I took in needed breath, that shock feeling, 100 x stronger than before. As I felt my brain boil in pain as I opened my eyes to light. So much bright light.

 **dah, dah, dah,**

 **This has been completley made up but I will be partly based on magic... and is pretty much just a teaser for the future years sorry... but I am really excited to develop this story. You really have no clue**

 _ **Preview for chapter 39 :**_

 _'I don't know you. I don't know my self anymore Hannah, Because of you. I don't know what I want, or if I even want this' Draco breathed as the tears feel rapidly down my face._

 _'Draco-'_

 _'Just leave me alone, I don't even know why you came, you don't turn up all bloody night and now, you just ruined everything. Stay away from me for a while yeah ?' Draco replied as he turned his head sharply looking away. As he walked down the corridor,_

 _I watched stunned as I let out multiple quite sobs. I had only come here, because, because I needed him the most. The one person who I know would understand. And now, now he's gone._

 *** Cry emoji. SO EXCITED TO POST NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- "Family when you need it"

Hannah's P.O.V.

The candles throughout the corridor, grew brighter and hotter melting their way through the wax until seconds later they all burned out.

I groan pain forming in my head, the pain from the shock traveling throughout my body as I let out a small cry. Amber wasn't letting go. I looked up my heart beating faster, he eyes were gold.

'You said you wanted to know' she replied taking a breath struggling with the pain as I let out a scream the pain horrible as I hear glass shatter.

'MISS WEASLEY' I heard my name shout, thankfulness took over my body as Amber instantly let go as I felt limp as I fell to the floor. I look up feeling dizzy, feeling that same emotion coming over me, all emotions filled my body as I felt tears in my eyes as I looked up. Amber was crying my ears went silent as I dazed in and out. I took a breath as I watched Professor McGonagall run over with Madam Pomfrey as I looked up in confusing however my eyes didn't meet my head. I felt my self being lifted as professor McGonagall talked I just nodded not knowing what was happening as I felt my self-moving.

I watched as Amber stood there, crying. As professor turned her face on her as she stayed in the same spot. Something told me she was in trouble. We had always learnt not to play with magic. But then I was the one to push her. To do, whatever she did.

'Miss Weasley, look at me. You're alright, follow my voice. There you go' McGonagall called softly. I opened my eyes as I was laying in the hospital wing. Ron was next me followed by Fred.

'Your mother and farther will be here shortly. Professor Dumbledore will explain.' She said quietly as everything came rushing back. It was, it was my fault.

I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again sitting up, feeling a little weak but shrugging it off as I turned to my head to my two siblings.

'Where is George' I asked, surprised for once there were separated.

'George has a few to many to many fire whiskeys, don't ask how of mention it to mum. He's in his bed' Fred replied as I let out a small chuckled shaking my head.

'What he does just to impress a girl' Fred whispered as I chuckled. As I heard the door fly open,

'Where is my daughter?' I heard mums temper ask Professor McGonagall as I looked down. Was I finally going to get answers? Did I want them?

'Hannah, dear. Are you alright darling, I knew this would happen? What did I say Arthur' she called as she instantly pulled me into a hug dad following with Professor Dumbledore.

'I'm fine mum' I called back smiling up at her, as Dumbledore appeared next to her. Fred and Ron looked at me confused and so did as mum kissed my cheek taking a step back.

'Now Miss Weasley. I would like to know fully what happened' he asked gently. I looked up,

'I just asked her what she meant when she said my eyes went different. And I pushed her, I got her angry , I wasn't just going to let her walk away. I wanted to know, and I still don't. I pushed her, she was trying to calm down and then, then I made her snap. It's my fault, whatever happened' I replied,

'What do you remember Mrs Weasley' he asked,

'She said it wasn't just to do with me. That it was about control. And then she grabbed my arm. It felt different to the other day, it hurt and then it's fuzzy. But, there was light. So much light and then completely a blur' I replied as mum looked at me.

'It's all her fault. What are we going to do now' Mum breathed looking at Dumbledore and dad. Dumbledore looked down.

'What the hell is going on' breathed Ron as Fred and I nodded.

'Not now Ronald' Mum snapped.

'It is your decision Mrs Weasley. But remember it isn't all about Miss Weasley' Dumbledore replied as I nodded with her.

'Whatever this is, it isn't her faul- 'I started as mum cut me off.

'It was our decision for her to bring her here. We thought it would be safe, to bring you two to each other.' Professor McGonagall started.

'Can you tell her what this even is' asked Fred annoyed from his chair. Dumbledore nodded.

'You and Amber, you share a special bond. We separated you so both of you would be safe. And then we though if we brang the two of you together is would stop any interruption in the future. But we recently learnt that this bond is strongest when your together' Dad started as he walked over to my bed grabbing my hand as I nodded slightly.

'What is the bond' I replied.

'Magic' said Amber quietly behind Professor McGonagall. I looked up at her as mum looked down.

'We both have a great amount of magic that is separated equal between us. Magic that doesn't consist of needing a wand. A dangerous amount of magic. When we touch that shock, that shock is the magic meeting and then when I got angry I let that escape. Just like when you burned the profit. You were angry and I touched you only for a second but that was enough to reveal some of that magic' she said simply as looked blankly at her.

'Bloody hell' Ronald whispered.

'Why have we got this bond' I asked.

'A question for a mother time. We need to figure out how we are going to deal with this' Mum replied instantly.

'Don't Worry Mrs Weasley. I'm leaving' replied Amber.

Mum looked at the wall, she couldn't look at her.

'You have a dangerous amount of magic. You both do which is why is better if we separate until we both learn how to control it' breather Amber.

'You can't go' I replied.

'I am, don't worry I will be fine. This will be better for the both of us. I like my new school I have talking about moving since a few weeks ago. Professor Dumbledore has helped me' Amber replied as I nodded slowly looking down.

'This was never supposed to happen. You two, the more you open you shield and let that magic out. The harder it is to put it away. Imagine have extremely unstable magic, on your own' Mum breathed looking at me as I looked away dad grabbing my hand.

'So this is all because we are linked by magic. The shocks, they make our magic escape. ' I breathed as they all nodded.

'That magic, you can't put away. That's why you get a great amount of emotion afterwards. You're a lot more powerful even now compared to last week. Espeshially after tonight's encounters. Like you said, it's about control. Around each other. You can feel it, that tugging feeling you wouldn't have noticed it but now. You do, a feeling that tugs each other together' Dumbledore breathed as I nodded slowly.

'What happens now' I asked,

'Nothing, she goes and you carry on enjoying the tournament' replied Mum. I looked up at dad as he nodded slowly,

'But the lock has been broken. I broke it tonight when we both let our magic escape and now, its slowly becoming part of us' Amber replied.

'You will learn to control, won't she Dumbledore' mum asked. Dumbledore nodded.

'This might not affect you, for 10 years of it could tomorrow. Unstable magic is a very important thing' Dumbledore replied.

'We are okay though. There isn't nothing wrong with us' I replied,

'Not at all' replied professor McGonagall.

'If you excuse myself, Mr and Mrs Weasley' Dumbledore replied as mum and dad nodded towards him.

'Amber follow me please' he added as she looked at me sadly.

'Good bye Hannah. We will always be connected where ever we are in the world' she said as she smiled.

'Bye Amber' I whispered back giving her a smile as I felt drained.

'Now sweetie, I know, I know this is a lot to take in but please enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. Forget about this, just focus on your friends and the tournament. I am and still am going to not let anything harm you and protect you. Can you do that for me, just forget about this until, well until you start to realise you need help with your magic' Mum started as she sat next to me as I leaned my head on her shoulder as she put her arm round my waist. I nodded,

'Don't even feel frightened to tell one of us if you feel different at all either. We will be here and ready. And that's if anything for to happen. I don't think it will but-

'Molly'

'Cute family moment' called Fred as he laid on top of me as I whined as Ron got on top of Fred. Dad chuckled as mum tutted.

'Right, we are going to have to go. Send Harry hope, but remember darling just have plenty of rest' she replied as I nodded squeezing out from under my two siblings as I stood up.

'Bye Han' Dad called as he hugged me kissing my cheek.

'I love you, see you soon darling. I think Red will suit you just well. I hope you are practicing your dancing' mum replied as I watched professor McGonagall smirking. I rolled my eyes.

'Love you to' I whispered as she smiled before turning and walking out the hospital wing with dad. I let out a breath as I felt my brothers next to me.

'Don't worry, we can explain to the others' Fred said as I nodded thankfully.

'Go back to your dorm. Come back if you start feeling ill' replied Madam Pomfrey as I nodded.

'Good night student' breathe Professor McGonagall as we smiled and walked out the hospital wing.

'I'm going to Miss Amber. But we do need to move on and enjoy our lives' I breathed as the two nodded.

'Anything for you Han' whispered Fred as he kissed the side of my head, much like dad. I knew he was going to make a great farther to his children one day. Fred had always been the more caring out the twins and the one I could go to without thinking.

I stopped as we got to the stairs,

'I will see you in the morning' I said as the two nodded. I walked down the stairs slowly as realization kicked in, the part in the common room. That was 1 and a half hours ago. It was half 9 now. I breathed, did I tell Draco, or Pansy. I hurried into the dungeon as I walked up the door. I opened the common room door. Hearing, music, chatter, laughing. The party was still going on.

I walked in as whispers stopped,

I wore my black Doc martins with, black skinny jeans and a black oversize t-shirt. My hair was long, wavy down my back and arms. Pansy saw me and opened her eyes, shocked and gob smacked at something? I looked at her confused as she hurried over.

'What happened with you and Amber' she replied, I could see pain in her eyes as she pulled my self-left, facing away from people as I looked confused still. I turned my head in the direction she continued to glimpse as and felt my stomach drop.

Blaise looked at me pain in his eyes as he looked down, as tears formed in my eyes immediately as I felt my heart pump faster as I felt myself take in a shaky breath as I looked at Draco. Who was cosy snuggling with Frenchy as he kissed her gently? The same way he kissed me, I see a few on the younger years look at me wide eye and whisper to their friends.

I turn my head to Pansy as I look at him unable on knowing what to do as I felt my self-take a large breath pulling from her grasp and running down the stairs. Feeling small sobs fill my lungs, these emotions they were all swinging back. II was panicking, what if something happened. I needed to calm down. But how could I?

I stood in the wet dark corridor as I watched the door open Draco appeared next to Frenchy, who obviously had that bitch smirk on her face.

'How?' I asked feeling tears spread over my face I wasn't sure how I trusted my voice. I was trying to calm myself down.

Draco looked at me painfully, as he bit his lip.

'I heard about you and Amber. Again' he replied as I let out a shaky laugh.

'That has nothing to do with you, you and _her_ ' I replied as I emphasised her.

'This has everything to do with you. I don't know you any more, where have you been all night? What with you and Amber. It's like there's something permanently wrong with you Hannah. Pansy told me you felt shocks every time you touched her. That clearly isn't good. I mean look at you, you're a wreck. I don't know you anymore, Hannah. I don't know myself. I have changed so much for you and you don't even realise. I don't – I just don't. I don't know what I want, or even if I want this' Draco replied as I looked at him, disbelief in my eyes. Tears rans uncontrollably. These emotions where deformity not going away,

 _'_ Draco-'

'Just leave me alone, I don't even know why you came so late, you don't turn up all bloody night and now, you just ruined everything, because of you, and you make Slytherin look like a laughing stock. My father was right about you, you Weasleys. You're just as bad as a mudblood, how could you even be considered being in Slytherin. Stay away from me for a while yeah?' Draco replied as he turned his head sharply looking away. Frenchy smiled at me as he followed him back into the common room. As I stood outside all on own. Sobs after sobs escaping as I cradled the floor instantly. As a million thoughts ran through my mind

 _What was wrong with him? He has never been like that before, why was he so mean. The emotions came flooding back, hate, sick, anger, happy, scared. I started to feel a scream form in my lungs as I held on. I kept letting out multiple quite sobs. I had come here, because, because I needed him the most. The one person who I know would understand. He was so nice the other day, he was the only one who could make me happy. And now, now he's gone. And that's his decision._

'Hannah, Hannah' I heard Pansy say as she walked out the common room, she hurried over to me dropping down.

'Shh its okay, it's okay, it's okay' she whispered as she hugged onto me as I cried into her shoulder.

'He was the only one, the only one' I whispered as I felt the scream lifting higher in my throat.

'It's okay, it's okay' she whispered in my ear.

'He kissed her, he kissed her, and He kissed her Pansy. He enjoyed it' I kept whispering in-between cries. And finally

I let my scream rip through my lungs, I tried so hard to keep it in but it was too hard and before I knew it, the candles had blown. As I let a shaky breath in relief the emotions gone as sadness took over. I just felt Pansy hug me tighter.

'It's okay. You don't need to explain. Everything is fine. I promise' she whispered as I just sobbed still in her shoulder.

The rest of the night was a blur, I remember getting soaking wet but the water I was sitting in. I remember Pansy putting me in the shower as Daphne and Tracey helps dry my hair. I sat there, coming to terms with this new, new life. With my uncontrollable magic and now, without Draco. Pansy helped me into bed, I told her everything, just her as she platted my hair.

'You are one tough cookie. But I know you are going to be fine. And Draco, you're on the receiving end of someone when angry has not emotion. I have been Draco's friend for a long time and, well he wouldn't have done that if something hasn't of happened, He is angry at himself. 'She replied as I shut my eyes. Feeling exhausted.

 __

 _'Sometimes love can be shows in the most horrible of ways'_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – "Other sides to people"

Hannah's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, feeling like it was only seconds since falling asleep. I shut my eyes tights realizing just what had happen and what is going to happen now. I sit up slightly as I glance over at Amber's neatly made, untouched bed as I bite my lip. Did she really have to go?

'I wasn't sure if I should wake you' breathed Pansy as she walked in fully dressed. I looked up at her. As I closed my eyes.

'Running is only going to make everything more complicated' I replied standing out of bed as I instantly became dizzy, Pansy grabbed me.

'I got out to quickly, that's all' I replied pulling away from her as I gathered my cloths up as I sat on the end of my bed. As I started to get ready lazily.

'Are you going to tell Draco' she asked gently as I looked down. I shook my head lightly.

'The one time I needed him the most and it just so happens to be when Frenchy is practically poisoning him into hating me' I breathed as I through my blouse in frustration as I held my head. Everything was just happening so quickly, to quick.

'I just- I just want. I don't know what I want to do' I whispered as I still continued to feel tired and sick. Drained from  
last night probably. Pansy nodded as she sat down next to me handing me my blouse again as I looked up and smiled.

'I don't want to give up. Would he really waste nearly 4 years of friendship. Like you said last night it doesn't add up.

I just need to wait it out, I don't know.' I replied groaning.

'Look, keep your mind away from these emotions. You don't want that escaped magic coming back. Look, it's early, if we are down in the next 10 minutes I'm pretty sure we will miss Draco. I can take you over to your brothers at breakfast if that's what you want' she whispered lightly as I nodded.

'I'm still bloody sitting on the table at dinner whether he likes it or not' I replied as I stood up, getting my robes on.

We walked down the stairs as my head still spun but I tried to concentrate. Pansy was wrong, Draco was down there. With Frenchy. I clenched my wrists as I instantly heard whispers and giggles from her friends. I bit my lip as Pansy looked at me,

'She looks like a total mess. No wonder Draco dumped her' I heard one of the girls whisper as I bit my lip harder.

'Take a bloody picture, it will last longer' Pansy warned as I watched her glare as the girls and Draco. Draco didn't say anything. As I passed the group, Blaise looked at me sorrow in his face as he went to walk as Pansy and I both turned to the door.

'The decay has left the building everyone'

'You haven't even done anything' Pansy replied anger in her voice as we walked down the corridor towards the great hall.

'It's horrible, it's like she's taring you apart. She's playing with your and Draco's emotions' Pansy added as she pushed the door open as the half-filled hall looked at us.

'Which we don't need at the moment' she added quickly,

'She's just saying a lot of bull shit to make me look worse' I whispered as we headed to the doors. Pansy nodded,

'If she says anything els, I will permanently make her face bloody decay' Pansy warned as you could see the sweat on her for head. I smiled as I looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you' I whispered. As I pulled back, she smiled.

'Don't thank me. You haven't don't anything wrong. She is just playing with you because you are at your weakest. She knows she has what you want and she isn't just going to take that lightly.' Pansy replied. As I nodded yawning.

'You never know next time you scream, you might blow her brain up' Pansy whispered smiling as I hit her arm. She smiled.

'I think your brothers know. I will see you later' she replied as she pointed as I turned, angry Fred and Ron walking towards me.

'What does he think he's doing at a time like this'

'Bloody hex him'

'Dad was right'

'Always the enemy'

'He was just using you'

'Enough' I breathed taking a breath in as they both became panicked as I took a breath. Walking over to the front of the table.

'He doesn't know. About the link, about the magic. Nothing. He, as crazy as this sounds – just leave it. I'm too tired to argue' I replied as I removed my hands from my face.  
Deep down I just had, I just kept repeating what I wanted. That he doesn't mean anything he said last night. He just used that to hurt to me. I don't know, if that's him or, if it's bloody Frenchy words but she is loving it either way. Deep down, he doesn't mean any of that. I just desperately hoped.

'You have to be kidding Hannah. He has always been like that, you're just finally seeing his true colours' Ron replied angry as Fred kept quiet as I looked at him. This sounded crazy, bonkers I know. But what Pansy said last night, it kept repeating in my mind. He wouldn't have done this if it didn't affect him. He has done this for a reason. I just need to find out why. Somehow. And if that meant we couldn't be together than why didn't he just pick up the courage and tell me properly.

'If he does anything, anything at all then I will forget about everything good you have ever said about him' Fred breathed as I nodded. Knowing deep down, well hopefully that wasn't going to happen.  
Ron looked surprised,

'I'm still going to hate on him just as much, throw the surprised hex, here and there. ' he whispered.

'And make me spend another night helping you throw up slugs. No thank you' I whispered as Fred chuckled.

'Just forget about it. I want to deal with this alone. I mean like I said the other day, he isn't going to be my only boyfriend. No need to get so defensive it's not like I'm in love with him' I replied as Fred, the understanding brother nodded. Ron just glared behind me as I took a breath in, instantly knowing he was in here.

'Hannah!' I heard my name as I looked up, George, Ginny, Hermine and Harry walked over to us. Hermione and Ginny sat down next to me instantly as George looked at me as Harry took a seat next to Ron.

'Just let me do this on my own' I whispered to George as he nodded sitting and talking to Fred. As Hermione and Harry turned.

'So it's really, well you have powerfull magic' breathed Ginny as I nodded.

'Totally confusing but yes and the key holding it in has broken meaning – I started.

'It's slowly coming out' Hermione finished as I nodded.

'Are you alright' Asked Harry as I looked up at him?

'Me, oh yeah just fine, find out about probably the most important thing in your life and get back to your common room to find your boyfriend kissing the local bitch on the year and then break up with me horribly without even explaining or telling him anything. Oh yes bloody wonderful' I breathed out, talking a little quickly. Harry looked at me, as I let out a smile.

'I'm only joking, I just. Want to move on and continue like nothing has ever happened' I replied honestly.

'Unstable magic is a very important think though Hannah. That's why you burned the profit and all the candles in the corridor of the ground floor and the dungeon' Hermione replied as I nodded to her.

'I know but it isn't the main thing I want to focus my attention on right now' I replied as she nodded. Instantly,

'Harry opened the egg, but I will tell you now. It – well sorry to say this Harry but I don't have a clue what the next task is' Ron breathed as Harry smiled at him jokingly as I chuckled.

'Well you have a good few months, don't worry about it to munch' I replied as Harry smiled.

'We have transfigurations, come on' I called as Hermine grinned as the boys groaned.

I looked around, taking a breath. Things didn't seem to look as bad as they were.

'Look I know you don't want to talk about this, but I am here if you need to talk. I know, Pansy is probably the more expert but, I can be there if you ever need to talk. It's not always about studying' Hermione whispered a I smiled up at her,

'You do help. A lot, you just don't realise it' I replied as I hugged her quickly as I looked in the class room as Pansy walked over to the two of us.

'Sit down students, girls one side, and boys the other' called professor McGonagall as I sat down on a chair in-between Hermione and Pansy. I was surprised, Hermione and Pansy didn't get on very much. I looked up at I bit my lip, Frenchy wasn't in this class but Draco was. I looked up as I faced him from the other side of the room, eye contacts for a split second before he moved his eyes quickly away.

'He's an idiot and he realises it' said Pansy as Hermione nodded as I breathed out. Wanting whatever Professor was going to say. Professor walked to the middle as she looked around at each of us.

'I have something special to say to you all, The Yule Ball is approaching. It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Dress robes are going to need to be worn. It will be held in the great hall from 8pm on Christmas Eve till midnight. Now obviously this means we can, how do I say it, let our hair down? – However this still means we expect the same behaviour than any other day, from any other student' she said as I gulped.

'Bloody brilliant' I whispered.

'I hate dances, how awkward it is going to be, asking someone to prom' whined Hermione next to me as I looked at her.

'Easy, Victor Krum' I smirked as he eyes burst as she shook her head.

'However I do know, Pansy you are so going to be going with Blaise. Draco- with queen wanna bee Frenchy and me- Well I'm just going to have to with Simba if all els fails' I replied as Hermione and Pansy chuckled.

'What about Liam, he still stares at you, you know' replied Pansy as I shook my head.

'Don't even go there' I whisper as the three of us chuckled.

I looked up from the Gryffindor table as a second year boy comes along looking down at Ron and I.

'Package for you Mr and Miss Weasley' said the boy as he handed us both a parcel.

'Thank you Nigel' Ron relied as I smiled at the boy as I looked at the parcel. Ron turned, and shook his head as the boy nodded walking away.

'What, I said I would get Harry's autography' Ron replied as I chuckled rolling my eyes instantly. Typical.

'This one must be yours, it's a dress' Ron laughed as I opened mine, seeing a linin red material, I shut the lid and smirked.

'No there yours, your dress robes for the ball' I replied as I Hermione looked at me. As the two of us laughed as Ron pulled them out pulling a wonky face.

'What? – I –'Ron groaned as Harry, Hermione and I laughed at him.

'I mean, it will probably look fine' I added calming down as he shook his head violently.

'Come on Harry I need to put 'this' away and we promised Hagrid to sort with the Christmas decorations' Ron replied as Harry nodded. They both got up,

'By boys' Hermione and I replied as we chuckled instantly as they went.

'Bless him' I whispered as Hermione chuckled.

'So-

'Good afternoon Hannah, looking beautiful as ever' I heard a voice as I turned. Liam. He sat and took my hand kissing it gently. As I smiled,

'Thank you' I whispered as Hermione kept her eyes on the both of us.

'I was just wondering if you want to go to the ball with me?' he asked gently as I bit my lip turning my head just as this perfect moment, I just so happened to get direct contact with a day dreaming Draco. He looked at me, he hadn't said I word to me. He looked between Liam and me. I continue to look at him, as I turn my head looking back at Liam.

'Of course. Why would I say no' I replied smiling as Liam smiled.

'Great, bottom of stairs 7:45. I will meet you there. Hannah' he breathed as he took my hand again kissing the top as he got up giving me a wink as he turned walking with his friends as I let out a shaky breath.

'That is a gentleman' breathed Hermione as I looked at her.

'If only he was someone else' I whispered as people began to exit the hall.

'So whats in the box' Asked Hermione as she looked at it grinning.

'My dress, its red and I haven't seen anymore' I gasped as I grabbed the box showing her the material.

'My mum mailed me my one, it looks a little shabby but when its on- well I think its absolutely wonderful' Hermione breathed as I smiled.

'We should get ready together, we can do each others hair and make up' I squealed as she chuckled,

'Are you not getting ready with Pansy' she asked,

'I'm asking you first' I replied as Hermione smiled,

'You are going to need help with my hair, I am telling you that' she whispered as we both chuckled as we got up.

'Now your just need to wait for either Victor to ask, or someone who we both know won't get the memo till its to late' I whispered as Hermione rolled her eyes nodding but also blushing slightly.

We walked out the great hall as I waved goof bye as we parted. I walked alone down the stairs to the dungeons as I walked towards the common room. I took a breath,

'So your going with him' I heard his voice behind me. I stopped and looked down as I slowly turned around to face him.

'Well comparing to previous events I can't see anyone else asking' I replied. As Draco bit his lip.

'I'm sorr-'

'Don't' I replied bitterly.

'You have no idea Draco, no idea. Don't apologize now, its too late. You obviously meant what you said. I just feel - I'm sorry I didn't stop Frenchy controlling you' I whispered as I felt tears spring in my eyes. I turned my face away as I left him standing there. He had made me feel so low and empty, now he wanted to apologize like nothing had happened. He needed to experience what I felt. This couldn't be all right within 24 hours.

Why did everything have to be so complicated, I didn't want to go to the ball with Liam. I wanted last night to never happen, I wanted Draco to cradle me when I cried in his lap, talking about my feelings about this whole messed up situation. Because, every second I could feel this magic, I could feel my self losing control slightly and it frightened me, it frightened me so much.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41- 'Nothing is ever too late'  
Hannah's P.O.V.

'Hermione, you do realise what this means' I replied exciting as she told me just who had finally talked to her and in result asked her to the ball. VICTOR KRUM!

'All that hair flicking has paid off' I replied as we laughed before sitting down opposite Ron and Harry, who haven't yet found dates.

'Found anyone' I asked smiling at the two, as they both shook their heads.

'Even we have someone be them, no offence mate' Fred whispered laughing as Ron turned his head,

'Who, Ron asked surprised' Fred smirked,

'Angeline, Do you want to come to the ball with me' Fred asked simply, she looked at him and then smiled nodded.

'Sure, why not' She replied smiling.  
Fred smiled and nodded, smirking to the boys.

'You wanna ask now, before all the best are gone' He whispered.

'How' Ron asked annoyed. Groaning instantly as Snape hits behind his head. / It was study time. I arched my eyebrow as Ron as he looks at Hermione.

'Hermione, you're a girl' he asked lightly as Hermione looked up at him.

'Well spotted' she replied sternly. She was studying much like me and I could tell she wasn't in the mood.

'Do you want to go to the ball with- I bit my lip. As He turned his head instantly away from Hermione as he got hit on the head again. Hermione face fell slightly. As she looked stern at him again instantly.  
Harry laughed getting a kick in his head, as Hermione and I looked down at out study books instantly.

'I know it's hard for a guy to show up alone, but for a girl. Well it's just sad' Ron replied as my eyes went wide. Nice move Ronald. I could feel the heat and anger radiate off Hermione,

'Well I want, because believe it or not Ronald someone had already asked me' she started getting up and glaring at him.

'And I said yes' she replied before shoving him slightly and giving her book to Snape before hurrying out of the great hall. Ron looked at me. Shocked by her movement,

'Bloody hell' he whispered as I glared at him,

'You are going to be one jealous boy when you see her Ronald, I tell you that' I replied,

'Please you're just sad because Draco has finally turned into the heartless cold blooded predator we always knew he would be. You're going alone to I bet' Ron replied smirking as I instantly smacked his arm,

'You don't deserve to even go Ronald' I replied standing up before passing my note to Snape,

'I mean to be honest you're the one looking like a girl, your practically wearing mums wedding dress' I replied grabbing my bag and turning on him as Harry chuckled. The twins smirked at me as I passed them as I let out a break, smirking lightly as I heard Ron being smacked in the head for the fourth time. I do love my siblings.  
I hear footsteps next to me as I saw Ginny's pain tent shoes in the corner of my eye.

'You alright Gin?, Sorry Harry still hasn't noticed you I can put in a word-

'I'm going with Neville' she replied as I looked down a little surprised, she was in third year and the only way she was going to be able to go was if she went with someone older. I smiled still, I was happy my little sister was going to her first ever ball.

'Don't tell me the little long puffy ballerina's dress' I asked smiling as she nodded.

'Poor Ron' she replied as we both chuckled coming to the stairs.

'Well at least this way, Harry will notice you're with someone els. Might even be better not going with him' I replied smiled as she nodded.

'Hermione's lucky. And you' she asked smirking as she shut her mouth instantly. Looking behind me.

'What you staring at, you filthy blood traitor' I head Draco behind me, I scrunched my eye smiling to Ginny,

'Leave her alone Draco' I instantly replied turning my head to him, this hole plan in my head of him not doing this  
for real was slowly disappearing I was on the end of a very nasty receiving end. But I wasn't going to let him get to me, or my family.

'Go to your common room, I will see you late' I whispered to Ginny as she nodded walking up the stairs.

'I see running away, just like you're farther at the ministry with his useless muggle equipment. You would be surprised that it is so easy for him to lose his job, one little slip. Not like us Slytherin families have the power to do that' he replied smirking. I continued to glare at him,

'You're forgetting I am Slytherin to Draco. I am just a determine as you are' I replied slowly walking over to him,

'I can see that, shouting at your own sibling to 'not' go to the ball with him. Sounds like your desperate which surprised me actually. Never though you would be that _type_ of girl. But we all show are true colours eventually' he breathed as I bit my lip. He was slowly ticking all the right buttons to honestly want to slap him across the face.

'Maybe I haven't shown mine, but what I can say is why you would go for someone like Frenchy, she is the complete opposite-

'To you. Yes I know, why you think I asked her to be my girlfriend' she replied as I looked at him a little shock.

'Draco, I don't know what is going on in that thick scull of yours. I really fascinates me how you can change your attitude. But let me say this, don't talk to me if you don't have anything nice to say. And I don't mean that as a threat, I mean it literally. Because even I don't know what will happen. Leave me and my family alone I warn you now' I breathed glaring at him as I turned my back on him walked into the dungeons towards the common room.  
Well?

I was techniqely telling the truth. The last thing I need is for glass to shatter every ware all over again…..

To be honest I was surprised he didn't ask who I was going to the ball with, but secretly I was hoping he was just jealous. Because he has lost me.

The weeks in December just went too quick for my likening, Draco don't even get me started. He was making me angrier by the second. But whatever this was inside me was making it worse. He was shouting something at me each day and it was always embarrassing, to the point where even Slytherin are against me. They don't talk to me and think I am a bloody laughing stock. Frenchy – don't even get me started she's friends with Pansy! HOW ! Frenchy got Pansy and Blaise to go the ball and I'm pretty sure they are together with the amount of double dates. I have been sitting mainly on the Gryffindor table I hardly speak to Pansy anymore it's like she's been brain washed by that Freak. AH !

Could this get any worse? Draco especially likes to single me out when I sit in the common room. Blaise and Theodore really talk to me to. I was beginning to think like my siblings of Slytherin in general.  
Tonight was Christmas Eve, the night of the ball. And I couldn't lie I had a very pretty dress but that was the only thing that made me happy. That made the scream inside me grow, go away. I didn't need to worry about it possibly coming out. But never say never.

'Hannah, how do I look-

'Whoa' we both said as we turned to look at each other. Hermione and I chuckled.  
Hermione wore a pale pink dress which looked fabulous on her, I stayed simple. I had a tight red dress that fell loosely around my ankles it was a cotton material, I hair was down and straight something I never do with my hair, make up well I used my advantage. I had the contour and wing going on but it was still minimal. I had a little lip balm on.

I wore a pair of heels that my mum mailed me, not the ones Draco gave me. I was wearing different earrings, whether he wore his ring and links was a different question.

'We are late' she replied as grabbed my purse dragging her out the Gryffindor common room it was empty. We walked slowly down the corridor,

'They better be there' Hermione whispered as I nodded, what a time get stood up.

We stopped and smiled at each other,

'Time to shine' I whispered as I walked after her, we walked slowly as I smiled down as Liam who stood next to Victor. I noticed, Draco and Frenchy standing together as well as Harry and Ron with the twins as there dates.

He smiled at me as I kept eye contact with him as he held out to kiss my hand.

I looked at Hermione as we both smiled before she walked into the great hall to dance with Victor Krum.  
Ron instantly looked taken back and I walked into the great hall with the rest of the student, Liam on my side as he guided me over to the side.

'Ready to dance' he asked gently.

I danced with Liam for what felt like hours, I was truly enjoying my self. I didn't know I could dance. I smiled into his neck as we swayed. I chuckled, I hadn't even though of Draco. I smiled up at Liam as the song changed, to a much more jump up and down. I chuckled shaking my head as he guided me through everyone els.

'It's past midnight, what we are going to do, my feet are kind of hurting' I asked as I chuckled as he smiled down at me.

He pulled towards the doors as we stopped,

'I could get us drinks, I think Victor and Hermione will be joining' he asked looking up. As I watched Hermione and  
Victor talk on the side.

'Or' he added,

'What' I asked a little confused.

He looked down at me before smiling and instantly I felt his lips on mine. I instantly felt, sick. It was pretty round and wet and overall not nice. Nothing like when I kiss Draco. This was forced and god help me if his thinks that this is going to go any further.

It only lasted seconds but I instantly pulled away when I felt his hand ride slowly up my thigh towards my bum. I looked down, I was nothing like that. I was just about to turn 15 but in no way was I prepared to do anything more.  
He chuckled in my neck as I instantly felt sick.

'Hey, look I will be totally fine if you don't want to do anything' he whispered as I pulled away from him, looking up at him instantly unbelievable.

'Why would you think that in the first place' I snapped, anger filling me.

'Hey, it's not like anyone would know' he whispered holding onto my wait as I snapped slapping him across the face, anger filling my body.

'What you think, I'm young, I'm single, I'm an easy target is that it' I argued instantly anger filling me. He looked taken back instantly.

'No I though you-

'Well it sounds a lot like you want something else to me' I snapped at him,

'Your unbelievable Liam, get away from me. The sooner this bloody tournament is over, the better, if you ever come near me again, I swear you are going to regret it big time.' I snapped at him, pushing him to the side as I walked over to my brother and Harry sitting down whereas the rest of the students danced. I sat down, to say I was pissed would be an understatement.

What's wrong with you' Ron asked a little high pitched with confusion,

'At least you have a date' he added.

'At least your date isn't thinking about a certain something after the ball' I snapped back,

'WHAT' replied Ron?

'Don't worry, He won't be coming after me any time soon' I replied smiling into the distance,

'Hannah he wanted to –

'Like most men in the world think of when they meet a girl at a bar. It's the twenty first century Ronald you need to get used to it' I breathed. Wasn't a very big thing was it?

'How can you be calm he was trying it on with you' Ron replied as Harry nodded,

'Because, please nothing happened and nothing is going to happen' I replied just wanted to drop the conversation.

'I can't believe you, but then I mean. First Draco and now this. What's next- Pregnancy' he asked disbelief. I looked  
at him in disbelief.

'You didn't just say that' I asked, anger boiling up in me.

'Well I don't know I'm just saying from the side' Ron replied, as I watched Harry bite his lip.

'Victors gone to get Drink, would you like to join us' Hermione replied.

'NO, Ron was just talking about the 'slut' i am' I replied getting slightly angry.

'Hey, I never said that. Did I Harry? It was Liam trying it on with you' Ron claimed instantly.

'What' asked Hermione surprised?

'No big deal' I replied instantly.

'You should tell someone' she replied as I shook my head.

'Ron is just jealous, that we had dates and his has ditched him because of how boring he his' I proclaimed turning  
my attention away.

'Please, can't you see it why he asked you? It was all a plan, probably with Draco to' Ron replied as I looked at him anger filled as people started to see it.

'How dare you!' I snapped as he looked a little taken back,

'Don't look at me like that Hermione, you're with the Enemy two' Ron added,

'WHAT, how dare you' Hermione snapped.

'Supposed you have been doing little things with Victor. No wonder he has stayed with you. They are all after one thing, you're probably telling him about the egg to and Harry' Ron snapped. Harry just looked at the three of us.

'RON, that's enough. They are older so I can actually understand, hormones and all' I started, it really didn't affect me, it realised what I basically wanted.

'This tournament it about communicating with the other, not just about winning' Hermine shouted at him as tears fell in her eyes, as Ron tutted.

'It's about people realizing what right in front of their faces Ronald' I shouted at him as he looked at me confused as Hermione shook her head.

'If you don't like the fact I went with him, you know what the solution is, don't you?' shouted Hermine as I looked at two,

'Oh what's that then Hermione' Ron replied through his gritted teeth,

'Next time there's a ball ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort' Hermione screamed at him before sitting straight in her chair and looking away from him. I bit my lip, tonight had been a night mare. Ron kept quiet. Tonight was a complete and utter waste.

'What's going on here' Frenchy smiled at me turned my face looking at her and shaking my head not in the mood.

'Stay out of it Frenchy' I snapped at I turned back to Ron.

'Don't talk to her like that you filthy blood traitor' Draco snapped as I took a breath, not in the mood.

'Shut up Draco, I will talk to her how I bloody like, not get away from us. We are trying to talk about something that is more important than you for once' I replied through gritted teeth.

'What tired, embarrassed that you tried it on with your date, only for him to be the one to decline. I was right you are like one of _those_ types of people. Desperate' he replied as probably about most of the school laughed with him.

'Draco, get away please' I warned feeling my body warm up.

'Calm down Han' Ron whispered,

'I won't bloody calm down Ronald, -

'Someone has anger issues' Draco replied instantly as I looked at him,

'Yet your wearing your snake cuff links I got you' I shot back annoyed. As I saw him bit his lip.

'Enjoy your _perfect_ early morning sounds like you are having a lot of fun, Merry Christmas' Draco called as he turned taking Frenchy. I looked at Pansy as she turned her head speaking with Frenchy. This night had been the worse, people stopped looking at the four of us.

'Hermione- ' I started as I watched Victor walk over to her before gently shaking his head and walking away as I watched Hermione let out a sob.

'GET TO BED, BOTH OF YOU' Cried Hermione. As I looked at her pain filling as I planed my arm round hers.

'You have ruined everything, Everything Ronald' she cried, as Ron looked confused and surprised,

'Come on Harry, there get bloody scary when there hormonal' Ron replied as he walked out the great hall quickly with Harry, as I sat in the now empty great hall with a crying Hermione cuddled onto my left shoulder. As a tear dropped down my cheek. As Hermione looked up at me, as I let out a quiet sob,

 __

 _'I really want Draco back Hermione'_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 'Breaking point'

 **AN: Last chapter we see Hannah so Low I promise :)**

Hannah's P.O.V

'I can't believe what happened last night' I croaked out as I sat up on my bed that was opposite Hermione. I had slept in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione and I had a little heart to heart and well, I have never experienced something so emotionally in my life. I felt drained. Everything last night, it made me realise just how much I missed Draco just how hard I am with what is going on with me. I can't tell anyone, he would have been the person I would have depended on.

'He really dose hate me' I whispered looking down,

'It is strange, I must admit but – nothing ever adds up' moaned Hermione as she sat on my bed.

'Victor he isn't- he's nothing like Liam, Sorry. I mean he never says anything at all really. Just asks about me but well - ' she started looking down as she played with the robe on her purple dressing gown.

'If Ron can't see it, jog on' I replied lightly smiling as she nodded letting out a slight chuckled.

'I feel like nobody ever asks if you are alright. I know you never wanted to talk about this whole Amber thing but, well how is it affecting you with Draco. Is it even? 'She asked gently as I bit my lip.

'Yes, I don't know though. It's when I'm angry I guess, or just emotional. It's like wanting to scream, it builds up and then, well that's when this whole unstable magic comes sweeping out, but is hasn't happened since he actually broke up with me' I whispered.

'Can you control it' she relied lightly as I gently shook my shoulders.

'I don't know, if he was to have carried on last night, well I don't think there would have been any ice left in the great hall' I replied smiling slightly at the though.

'Shouldn't you tell Dumbledore- he could help you' Hermione replied. I shook my head,

'Not yet, it doesn't affect me much daily anyway' I replied as Hermione nodded lightly.

'Last night was the best that turned in the worst night of my life' Hermione breather letting out a chuckle as I nodded instantly.

'I mean look at us. Crying over boys, what happened to the little 11 year old us with huge frizzy hair, you hair has got about 4 shades lighter, it more mousy brown now. Blimey' Hermione breather as I let out a chuckle.

'You're a little more blonde' I added as she smiled lightly.

'Best Christmas ever' I breathed out as she let out a chuckled. Things were started to feel permanent. More like the worse Christmas ever.

January went by quick so did the first two weeks of February, even though I was counting down every hour of every minute of every second. Which can tell you yes, things have been going from bad to worse. Frenchy – she is sharing a room with Pansy in MY ROOM, MY OWN BLOODY ROOM. I have a bloody locking charm on nearly everything I own there is not one piece of me that trusts her. First it's my boyfriend, then my best friend and slowly, the whole of Slytherin. They don't think, they know I am a laughing stock now. I don't hardly stay with them, I stay with Gryffindor. Draco- he really doesn't care about anything that was between us anymore. He hasn't said anything to me that doesn't involve some nasty wording. All that bloody hope had gone yet deep down I still liked him I will always like him. I don't talk with Pansy not anymore, I tend to sit on my own in the common room and only in my room to sleep. Sometimes I sleep in Hermione's room because she only has Ginny who has sneaked into the fourth year corridor and someone els. This magic, well it has escaped a few times, first breaking all the mirrors in the girl's bathroom. Frenchy decided it would be fun to do a hex on me and well, it really pushed my buttons and another time when I caught the common room couch on fire when Pansy, PANSY OUT OF ALL PEOPLE bitched about me to Frenchy saying I was making this whole 'unstable magic shit up', and that I am a 'attention seeking whore'. Which brings me onto my next part Liam. Slytherin in general won't let that go, and many, many rumours have spread. Making me an emotional wreck on the receiving end. I actually hatted Hogwarts, and nearly everyone inside of it…

'AH' I groaned at I snapped the two forks in half. Harry looking alert.

'Can they shut up before I used them as a dart board' I replied turning my head to the bitchy group of first year Slytherin's who were talking about me and Liam AGAIN REALLY?

'Well I mean I should be popping out his chid soon don't you think' I breathed as Ron looked at me,

'I said I was sorry didn't I' he breathed.

'One day I am going to explode, legit and when I do you need to make sure I am away from as many people as possibly' I breathed looking at Harry as I dropped the cutlery hard on the table. In the great hall.

'On a brighter note, I think I know how to suss the egg' Harry breathed as I looked up at him,

'Champions bathroom, preferably inside the bath' breathed Ron, as I looked at him wide eye.

'Well we did think it was something to do with water, well done Harry' I breathed smiling,

'Well we haven't actually found out what it is but thank you' Harry breathed.

'Please tell me you have found out what it means Harry' asked Hermione as she sat down next to me. Harry shook his head,

'Tonight' he replied as Hermione nodded slowly looking at her study book. She was on speaking terms with Ron like me but well she couldn't just as easily forget about the situation as I did.

'Look who's here, really Potter didn't think you would want to hang around with someone like her when you know her true colours. You don't want it to effect the tournament' breathed Frenchy as I felt her behind me, I bit my lip, feeling the heat rise in my body, Hermione looked at me alarmed, as I turned my face.  
Draco- He looked different, his hair was a gelled differently. It looked good- NOT THE TIME HANNAH.  
He looked at me, differently. For the first time in 4 nearly 5 months he didn't have a painful expression on his face. He stood behind Pansy as she stood next to Frenchy.

'Why would he want to go for such a disgrace like me when he can so easily go for someone so easy like you' I breathed as I watch her face scrunch up. Draco didn't say anything as I heard Hermione, Ron and even Harry chuckle.

'Please, you're just sad and annoyed that your own house isn't sticking with you, let alone you friends of even EX boyfriend. You should really think about just how much someone could say about you before you start to talk to them thinking that they actually like you' she replied.

'There is a difference better real and Fake and I'm looking at it' I replied as she looked at me, as I saw a small smirk fall on Hermione face.

'What you looked at you filthy mudblood' she said looked at Hermione,

'Don't talk to her like that' I breathed, as I bit my lip. I just wanted to go to care of mythical creatures not to start some bitch fight.

'Just leave her alone, she isn't worth it' Hermione whispered as I looked at Frenchy.

'You know there is a thing called personal space but then you probably don't know that since all you do is hang around with those Durmstrang boys' I replied as I saw her smirk fall slightly. I was telling the truth where els do you think she went when she wasn't with Draco.

'You really want to be careful with what you say Hannah. You don't want your best friends of even family to go against you' she breathed extremely quietly in my ear as I watched her ever move. There was nothing she could possibly make up, was there?

'You know what Draco, I am bloody surprised with you. You can't just turn away nearly 4 years of friendship for a bloody whore like her. Yes I called her a whore because she bloody is one. How you could go for someone like her really makes me bloody confused, because if I know anything about you is that you hated people that are the definition of her and I know I just another person stupid person to you know, but blimey you really have made me feel the lowest I could ever feel, and I hope you feel bloody proud of it. I was warned about you, I mean your farther was or still is a death eater I don't know and well, you will probably turn out to be one won't you. Because pretty much the whole of Slytherin have someone in their family who was one. So have a fun life we a cheating scum like her because I am going to have a bloody brilliant one, away from you. Now get the fuck away from me. All of you' I breathed as I felt my head starting to hurt. Shit,

Draco, well he didn't have an emotion on his face he looked at me blank as I grabbed my book Hermine, Ron and Harry surprised by my outburst as the twins looked at me with smiles. Pansy looked hurt and Frenchy she was bloody smiling.

'No wonder you turned Amber away, she was out best friend and well I can see why she wanted to leave' replied Pansy as I looked at her with wide eyes. Anger filling my mind, as I bit the inside of my cheek.

'She left because of you and I can see that now. You say that Frenchy is the bully. She is the only good friend out there. How we were even friends blinds me. How Draco could go for someone like who actually hurts me' Pansy whispered as I felt tears in my eyes. SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND. SHE HATED FRENCHY. THIS IS NOT MY DAY.

I just looked at her,

'Don't come running to me when you realize just who was your best friend was' I breathed as a single tear ran down my face as I turned my body on them walking out of the great hall.

I can't do this anymore.

I sat alone at the table in the Slytherin common room I was about to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron in the library. I put a book away as I placed my jacket on,

'Try not to come back so soon' shouted Frenchy as I walked pass her as she sat on the couch with Draco, who kept  
quiet. I shut my eye shaking my head as I walked down the corridor towards the Library.

I heard the door open as I rolled my eyes who now?

'Hannah' I stopped instantly as I looked down. His voice was calm, soft and gentle that same like any other way he had said my name. I heard footsteps as I turned my head, Draco. He stood in front of me never keeping his eyes on me long enough.

'I – I never meant for any of this to happen' he said quickly as I looked up at him, tears forming instantly.  
'Then what did you mean to happen Draco. What you have done, what Frenchy has done' I breathed tears escaping instantly, He bit his lip. As I watch a pain full expression come on his face. I don't think I have ever seen him close to tears.

'That night, of the party. I was angry you were off with Potter and then you never came back and Frenchy was there and she was saying how you were staying with him. And well you know, she made everything sound worse all over again. And then well I didn't think you were coming back and then you did and well-. She kissed me and I don't know it was like I was possessed. I was angry and I don't even know why. I can't say how sorry I am for being such a bully. I can't believe how I have acted over these months it makes me angry because you have been dealing with this on your own. Frenchy has made everyone against you and I can't even think about what that must be like. You have a right for hanging around you siblings and Granger. ' he started as I took a step closer to him as he looked down as I looked at his face both of us had tears in our eyes. As he held my hand,

'I lost you Hannah, I have lost you and I am so sorry. You were my main priority and I forgot that. I can't stop you from hating me I get that but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I can't take being mean to you, it breaks me all the time. I can't go on like this for much more Han.' He added as everything he said broke me,

'I never meant for any one this to happen' he whispered as I watched tears fall down his face and even though I was the victim. It broke me, to see him like this.

'Draco, I have been living in hell and that night, I really needed you I was depending on you and you were with her. Sorry isn't going to make this alright again. I'm sorry I want this to be back to normal but it can't. Pretty much the whole school hates me, Pansy hates me. How can I even stay at Hogwarts?' I whispered as I looked into his eyes as he saw the real emotional wreck I had become and I knew it broke him to see this side. We never really showed this to each other.

'I don't know.' He whispered looking down. JUST SAY SOMETHING DRACO.

'I was jealous of you and Liam, and I saw him- I seriously wanted to hex him for starting on you. Pansy, no one hates you they just are under Frenchy's influence. Frenchy brings out the worse in people. The sides we are most terrified to show, especially to the ones we love.' He breathed as he placed his forehead on mine.

'I missed you so much, every day but with her here. I don't think it will ever be the same' I whispered, as I held his hands.

'Draco, we both know this is the end for a while. We both know that what we want to be back to normal so badly is going to take so much longer. I will wait if you want me to' I whispered know just how long 'normal' is going to take.

He nodded,

'I wish this never happened, I am so sorry' he breathed as I just nodding.

'If you want to do something then stand up to Frenchy, please. If you want to try and help then please help me, I need my best friend back. And house. Draco I –

'Miss Weasley' I jumped, wiped my eyes as Draco and I dropped our hands standing tall, as I turn. Professor McGonagall. Damn I as supposed to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Could you come with me please? Miss Granger is meeting us there' she said as I nodded, I turned to Draco,

'Please' I whispered as I turned my head starting to walk with McGonagall as I turned my head watching Draco as he stood there just looking at me as he so desperately tried not to let a sob come out of his mouth. I turned my head as I followed professor.

What did this mean? Could I forgive him? He has never ever cried before? He knows he has fucked up? But I need him right now?

Love can be a pretty powerfull thing.

 _'Miss Weasley, you are going to be participating in the second task of the triwizard tournament.'_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43- 'Crazy'

 **Third Person**

Hannah didn't know what was really happening first she was crying over Draco who happened to be apologising, the next she was in Dumbledore office with no other than Frenchy who was Fluer's believe it or not sister, Hermione and Cho a girl in the year above that Harry had a little crush on. And then well, Hannah was asleep on a chair in deep deep thoughts that she wouldn't even remember when she woke up.

Draco sat in an arm chair in the common room first time since really being away from Frenchy is the last 5 months and he loved it. The common room felt so much healthier and happier. His hands covered his eyes as he sat in front of the fire as he recalled everything. How much he has hurt the person he was growing to love. This separation had told him one thing and one thing only, he depended on her she was part of him. And as he found he would break, he would break if he wasn't with her. He rubbed his eyes as he heard someone behind him. It was Pansy.

'We have really messed up, haven't we Draco' Pansy asked upset as she looked into the fire. Draco didn't say anything, he just slowly nodded at her as they both looked into the fire.

The night past quickly as Harry got ready for the second tournament, Neville to help as throughout the castle people were worrying were people had gone.

'Never thought I would hear the day when you actually miss Hermione' Breathed Harry as he sat down for breakfast next to his best friend Ronald.

'And Hannah and, even Frenchy never seen Malfoy so confused' Laughed Ron as Harry nodded knowing it as most peculiar.

Draco looked around the hall,

'Where is Hannah' asked Pansy confused as she stood next to Draco. Draco felt a little alarmed, she hadn't slept in her bed and wasn't in the great hall for breakfast.

'Where's Frenchy' asked Crabbe.

'Forget about Frenchy, where is Hannah' snapped Draco as he turned running out of the great hall and towards the dungeons. Was she still in there?

Draco and Pansy had to luck, and despite this they hadn't even really noticed that Frenchy was missing. They felt normal again they weren't being controlled by her. Draco and Pansy had a similar relationship as Hannah and Harry, they both were like each other siblings. Draco didn't have siblings and Pansy didn't have any brothers. Their families were well known friends of each other and since the age of 6 have been best of friends. Still not as close as Draco had been with Hannah.

Down at the Lake, it was slowly getting busy as people got off the boat and onto the holders ready for the game to begin. Soon Harry arrived, as he stood on the side as Draco looked around still no sigh of Hannah and that worried him. He stood on the first level at the front. As the gun went off as the contestants dived into the lake ready to claim there prize.

It was only around 20 minutes as Fluer came gasping out crying, she couldn't do it she got onto back onto the stadium holder as Draco watched her.

In the lake it was dark, very dark and the mer people made sure they protected the people. In order it was Hermione, Cho, Hannah and Frenchy. Harry swam over as he was instantly pulled to the side by a strong undercurrent as Victor Krum came rushing by grabbing the rope by Hermione as he pulled her to the surface, Harry watched finding out what to do, he had his wand. Cedric Diggory came by grabbing Cho as he pulled her to safety, people should be realising what the prize is.  
Back in the air panic went through Draco as realization kicked in,

'Hannah, Pansy! Hannah is down there with Frenchy' he called to Pansy as she looked at him shocked. Draco soon realized that Flure wasn't going to get Frenchy and also knew how Harry was going to have to save to and that freaked him out.

'That's Frenchy' Pansy shouted as I shook my head, I ran down the stairs as I walked over to Hermione, she looked alarmed as Frenchy smiled at me, I ignored her.

'Hannah's down there' I asked already knowing he answer as she nodded,

'Draco I am here you know' breathed an out of breath Frenchy as Flure cradled her, Draco ignored her as he watched Harry push out the water. Alone.

The twins looked at each other as Ginny pushed forward wanting to see her sister, she wasn't there.  
Dumbledore rushed to Harry as Ron and Hermione looked at each other tears instantly forming,

'WHERE IS HANNAH, HARRY' Dumbledore said sternly as he held Harry putting a towel around him,

'I couldn't get her, they wouldn't let me take to. I'm sorry, I am so sorry' cried Harry as this gave Draco a heart attack. He growled as Frenchy gave a bitch smile as Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other.

'She will be awake by now Albus' McGonagall breathed as it felt like Draco's heart had stopped,

'You're going to get her aren't you 'Draco breathed out as Dumbledore just looked at him.

'You can't leave her' he replied,

'Albus you can- McGonagall was cut off.

'It will only work is she has control of her magic and she doesn't, I do that the whole lake could be frozen us included she is one powerfull unstable witch' breathed Dumbledore as Draco looked at them confused, Unstable powerfull magic?

He had had enough as people looked sad as Draco took his want out, knowing this was the only shot. He took a deep breath before diving hard into the water despite Dumbledore shouting no.

 **Hannah's p.o.v.**

I felt my self-stirring as I moved my arms, I was cold, I was frizzing. Panic filled me. Dumbledore said I was going to wake up out the water, I was in the water and I was falling. I tried to swim but it was useless my legs were tied. I began to panic as I didn't know what to do, I couldn't see it was blurry as I saw things swim past me as I slowly held my breath wagging my arms around letting out screams. Big long power full screams, they somehow sounded not like I was underwater, I always though holding your breath was painful but as I looked around it wasn't I didn't need to breathe as I was alright with that, I could feel my lids getting tired as I stopped wriggling and just looked up at the lightness of the water, the pure white surface of the water- I closed my eyes hearing voices around me. As I felt my self being shacked, I opened my eyes as I felt warm lips on mine. Techniqely that should happen when I am out the water, but IT WAS DRACO.

He pulled the rope of my legs as He pushed me up with him. I felt bad I was tired and he was, I felt something tickled at the back of my throat as I pulled away from him, trying to cough as I just let out little high pitched screams that what I could see created so sort of light in the water. I felt something soak into my body as I felt like I had a taken a long breath as I looked at Draco, was this magic around me. He looked at me as I just pulled his arm as we swam to the surface before both being pulled onto the side as my brothers surrounded me as Draco just watched me, I noticed there was no Frenchy. Dumbledore flew over to me, as I coughed out water.

'Hannah, Hannah are you alright' he asked alarmed as I nodded,

'Draco saved me' I whispered instantly feeling freezing as I smiled at Draco as he smiled back Pansy sat next to him.

'I thought you were dead' cried Ron as I shook my head.

'Right everyone get back to Hogwarts immediately' called McGonagall as she even looked at Pansy and my siblings, the contestants all stayed excluding Frenchy, Flure , Victor and Cedrick.

'Hannah thank god you are okay' breathed Hermine as she pulled me into a hug as I smiled.

'I am so sorry' breathed Harry as I shook my head,

'You did better than the rest still,' I breathed feeling my body vibrate from the cold. I breathed,

'Hannah did you used you magic' McGonagall asked as she leaned down at me, I looked up,

'I'm not sure, I just remember screaming and light' I replied looking at Draco, he didn't know about this.

'Sounds like you did, It made you able to breath not just for you Miss Weasley but for Mr Malfoy to. You saved both of your lives from using it even though you didn't know it, this magic is designed for helping you Miss Weasley, think of it as a gift. I would like to see you in my office tonight, but first of all you need to get to the hospital wing' Dumbledore breathed as I nodded, before he turned walking to the boats.

'Thank you Mr Malfoy, your stupid intentions saved Miss Weasley here. Thank you' Dumbledore added as Draco lightly smiled.

Draco and I stood up, as Hermione and Harry looked at me questioning.

'I know, I have been the worst ex-boyfriend on the planet but I do care about you still and I meant every word I said last night. You don't know how crazy I was going not being able to find you Han. I hope this can show that' Draco replied ignoring a stood Harry and Hermione. They can say I'm stupid for re considering him but this is the real Draco I have got to learnt to, love.

'Hannah we will meet you are dinner, if you think about hurting her Malfoy- Harry started,

'Its fine Harry, thank you again you tried that's what counts' added in hugging Harry and Hermine and they both smiled weary at Draco as they got on a boat.

'Draco, the thought of you wanting to do this for me shows just how much you still care and even if you hadn't of said that last night. I think you would have still don't what you did. I am so grateful for that' I replied looked up at him. As we walked to the boats.

'I want the old us back' Draco whispered as he looked down at me,

'So do I, but I can't be your girlfriend instantly again. You haven't even broken up with Frenchy, she is probably planning my funeral. We are going to have to wait, till things have fixed.' I replied looking up at him,

'I will be there, till that day and all you have to do is ask' Draco breath as I nodded as I looked up at him. As we stepped onto a boat.

'You need to find a way how we are going to change everything back. But first I need to tell you something' I breathed as he looked at me,

'I –

I told him everything, what happened that night he broke up with me, everything with Amber, what happens when I get angry. I got that trust back in him, it might feel a little soon but I just needed my best friend back.

'I'm such an idiot' breathed Draco as we got off the boat walking up to the castle, I shook my head.

'You know how to fix it Draco' I whispered as he nodded his head. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, staying there for a few moments as he moved his face to mine. I closed my eyes, I had missed this, out faces so close yet so far as pulled away I couldn't kiss him.

'The main thing is that you are here now Draco, you are here when all this other stuff happens that makes me go crazy' I whispered as he nodded.

'When I am ready for this, I will tell you' I whispered grabbing his hand as he nodded.

'But for now I just need you as a friend' I added as he nodded.

'I'll make this right I promise' he whispered as I nodded smiling.

'I will see you late I have to see Dumbledore' I whispered as he nodded before letting go of my hand as I walked back up the stair feeling his eyes on my every move. Slowly, things were starting to look better.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44- "Third and final task"

Hannah's P.O.V

'Miss Weasley I think from starting till next year, we should have lessons about your magic. It is only becoming more and more unstable and I think with this you can use this magic to your advantage. Of course legal' Dumbledore spoke as I nodded.

'I have discussed this with your parents and they agree.' He added as I nodded,

'Thank you' I replied as he nodded,

'You really did end up saving yourself and Mr Malfoy today. I have noticed you two being a little distant' he asked as I looked at him.

'Young love is unpredictable at times Miss Weasley' he said as I looked at him,

'Stay warm, I will request to see you soon' he replied as I nodded walking out of his office and down the stairs.

'Hannah' I turned my head, Hermione. I smiled.

'Are you and Draco a thing again' she asked as I walked with her, I shook my head.

'He has realized what a jerk he has been' I replied as she smiled.

'I think you will sooner than you think' she replied smirking as I shook my.

'Don't go there Hermione' breathed and let out a chuckled and she smiled.

'Are you coming to see Hagrid' she asked lightly, I shook my head.

'I think I'm going to the common room' I will talk to you later ' I replied as I turned towards the dungeons as she nodded smiling before she walked upstairs and I walked down.

I took a breath, as I walked into the common room.

'HANNAH, I am so sorry. You have to believe me' Pansy instantly cried as she pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, as I hugged back.

'its okay' I replied as she pulled out looked at me as I pulled her back in for a hug.

'You realise what you miss when it's too late huh? 'I asked smiling as she chucked and nodded.

'Look, we can't instantly change anything but we have told people the truth and strangely people they believe it and –

'Frenchy is forbidden in here of anywhere near the Slytherin table' Draco cut off as he walked wearing a new suit. I smiled.

'Like I said all those years ago, Slytherin stick together' He half whispered.

'You told Draco about your magic' Pansy replied as I turned to her and nodded,

'Dumbledore is going to help me control it starting next year' I replied as she nodded.

'So, the burning prophet that was it' he asked as I nodded.

'Because she was touching Amber' Pansy added as Draco nodded.

'It's confusing but, I just have excess magic that I need to gain control over' I replied as he nodded.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me' he whispered as I just looked at and shook my head.

'Its fine I promise' I replied smiling as I hugged him.

'You can be there for me now' I whispered as I pulled back, he smiled. And I chuckled.

'We should both take showers' I suggested as we both chuckled.

'Sorry to ruin the moment but you do both kind of smell' Pansy replied as I giggled looking at her,

I walked back into my room surprised to see Frenchy's bed missing.

I turned around to look at Pansy, she smiled.

'Only the best for you' she whispered as I chuckled hugging her lightly as I walked towards the bathroom.

'He's dead, as in stone cold dead' asked Draco as he sat down for dinner the following night, it was weird Slytherin had turned against Frenchy and was actually being nice and talking to me for once. I mean I'm not complaining but still a little strange.

I nodded, Harry had gone to see Dumbledore tonight. I am glad no one had said that Harry killed him but he still was going to see Dumbledore.

'Still it's the last and final task tomorrow – it has gone to quick' breathed Pansy as I nodded.

'Soon it going to be O. and revising' I groaned.

'Don't remind us' chuckled Blaise the first word he had spoken to me for a long time.

 **Next Day**

I walked with Draco as I watched the twins eye him up followed by Ron glaring as we sat behind him and Hermione.  
They were on speaking terms again thank god. We sat down as crabe and Goyle sat next to Draco as Pansy and  
Blaise sat next to me.

I saw dad in the corner of the small stadium as he waved at us slightly glaring at Draco as I just waved back.

'Harry better win this' I heard Ron mutter,

'Of course he will' I breathed as Ron looked up glaring at Draco.

'Ladies and gentlemen may I announce the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter are tie so they will enter the maze first. So on my whistle, three… two…. One 'he blew his whistle as we cheered as we watched Harry and Cedric enter the maze. Soon Flure and Victor soon followed.

'So now we just wait' I spoke as Ron tutted, it was going to be a little boring I could tell.

I spent an hour just talking to Draco, just about everything really people saw a red light appear but we could tell it wasn't Harry. Soon Flure arrived as we watched as Frenchy ran over to her, they both looked a mess.

It was two hours later we actually saw something, it was when everyone was enjoying themselves and eating, Harry appeared laying of Cedric-

'No' I whispered as people cheered around me,

'What' asked Draco as he looked at me, he turned his attention to a sobbing Harry dropping his hands instantly. The room filled quiet.

'He's back, Dumbledore he killed Cedric. Voldemort is back' Harry cried as I felt my body stiffen as I took Draco's hand instantly feeling myself cradle into the side of him.

'Cedric wanted me to bring his body back'  
The crown came out in whispers as I watched Harry stand up and Professor Moody take him away.

'Students back to the castle NOW' said Snape as we quickly moved instantly as Draco pulled me.

We walked quickly as all students whispered, we walked into the great hall waiting.

'He isn't is he' I asked Draco,

'I mean he can't have' I asked slightly panicking Draco held my shoulders.

'Harry never lies Draco' I breathed looking up at him as he bit his lip. Draco didn't say anything he just hugged me, I hugged him back instantly. As we just stood there, waiting, and waiting for news.

'Is the really mad moody alright' I asked sitting on Harrys bed as he and Ron packed a month later, just how long it has taken for him to open up. And believe this, Fudge and the ministry don't believe a thing.  
Harry nodded,

'Your mum and dad would be so proud of you Harry' I replied gently as he smiled sitting down next to me.

'When the death eaters were there, I'm sorry I know when they are called they _have_ to go by Mr Malfoy was there, as well as Nott, -  
I cut Harry off,

'Doesn't surprise me' I whispered telling the true,

'You don't have to say anything, I know whatever you do will be for the best' Harry replied as I smiled looking up at him.

'Yeah, I mean how you have taken him back I don't have a clue but just – I am going to shut up' breathed Harry as  
the three of us chuckled.

'And we though the chamber of secrets were bad enough' I breathed as the four of us chuckled.

'We need to go, its Dumbledore's speech' replied Hermione as we jumped of his bed as we walked out the Gryffindor common room down the stairs as I saw Draco, he turned taking his hands out his pockets as he smiled at me, those same butterflies filling my stomach as I walked over to him before gently putting my lips on his as I smiled. I chuckled pulling back as Ron and the twins made sick noises as they passed before Draco took my hand as we sat down in the great hall. I held Draco's hand as we watched Dumbledore sitting down, in front of the school.

Did I forget to say, I have gotten back with Draco…. It was a few days after the last tournament, I kissed him and well then I realised just how much I wanted things to be back to normal.

'Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. His death has affected you all. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.'

'But in the light of Lord Voldemort's return we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A month ago, a student was taken from our midst. '

'Remember Cedric. Remember if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good,kind and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledore called through out the great hall as we instantly clapped, everyone in the room.

I pulled my suitcase down the forth year girls stairs into the common room as Draco chuckled as my weakness.

'It will be an extra flight next year' breathed Pansy out of breath as she pulled her heavy trunk down the stairs as it fell the last few.

Blaise chuckled helping her she smiled clapping her hands.

'Now that is how you do it' she breathed out of breath as we chuckled.

We walked out of the common room as I walked with Draco,

'Another year, finished' I breathed as he nodded.

'Everything is going to change from now on isn't it' I breathed looking down as he placed his hand under my chin making me look at him as he nodded sadly before kissing my lips gently.

'We have each other, that's the important thing' he replied as I nodded smiling at him.

Goodbye Hogwarts,

I walked back onto platform 9 and 3/4, it felt strange as I stepped off with Draco,

'Promise to write' I replied as he nodded smiling as I hugged him, I could see my siblings and Hermione waiting for me as I smiled kissing him gently.

'See you here, first of September' I breathed as he nodded chuckled before we walked together before going separate ways.

'You seem happy' Hermione said as I nodded as mum looked at me,

'Yes very happy despite what he did to you this year' she breathed.

'But I have never see someone look at you like that with so much love, whether you want to believe my darling, well' mum smirked as I bit my lip as Hermione chuckled at my reaction as we walked to Hermione's parents. Things were going to change.

 **END OF YEAR 4 :) ! _**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44 - "Year 5 "

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Please you have to let me go with them' I pleaded to mum as we stood in number 12 Grimmauld Place, Lupin,  
Tonks, Moody and some other members of the Order of the Phoenix stood at the door. Tonks stood next to me it was her idea in the first place.

'If you let her go, we should be able to come two' whined Ron.

'He doesn't know a lot about flying, I'm going to be head captain of the Slytherin team this year I know how to use a broom' I pleaded as mum looked at me with stern eyes.

'Yet your haven't even hardly been on the team for less than two seconds, you have only played one game and look what happened then, ending up in the hospital wing' replied Ron now standing next to me,

'That was because of Dementors-

'ENOUGH' roared mum. I swallowed hard hearing Tonks and Ron do the same. She looked at the two of us, we had pretty much spent our whole summer here without Harry's knowledge. All because Voldemort is back and well, the ministry doesn't believe Dumbledore or anyone for that matter.

'Remus' asked mum he stood next to Tonks,

'Well it isn't my decision but it would be nice for Harry to see one of his friends and it isn't illegal and like she said she is going to be head captain this year..' Professor Lupin started off as he played with his broom.

'I see well, - mum started off, Ron glared at her as I looked smiling up at her,

'NO, I'm sorry but no. I just can't if anything happened – no sorry Hannah' mum replied as I instantly let out a sign as Tonks looked annoyed. Ron grinned at me as I glared at him,

'We'll see you when we get back' replied Tonks as I nodded smiling as she walked out with Lupin and the others. Ron laughed grinning, as I raised my eye brow at him.

'Do you really want to get me angry and in result give you a pig's tail again' I said bitterly as mums eyes became alert moving to Ron. I guess you could say my magic was more unstable and it mostly played around with my emotions, it was pretty much wandless magic and what emotion I was in resulted in what would happen. Angry- well nasty things happened. Mum she was pretty concerned and wanted me to be as emotional stable as possible and obviously I was going to use this as an advantage-

Ron glared as I smiled innocently at him, barging past him and running up the stairs into the room I shared with Ginny and Hermine but also – the room most of us sat in when there was meetings as it was the one room you couldn't hear anything from.

'She didn't let you go' asked Hermione as I shook my head sitting on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

'This is so boring' I groaned as Ginny nodded laying down next to me as Hermione 'hmm' whilst reading the Daily prophet.

'Why don't you write to Draco' muttered Ginny as she stroked Simba. I shrugged I wrote to him this morning, even though he takes age to reply I think he has sent about 2 letters in the past 6 weeks.

'I don't think I have ever been this excited to go to Hogwarts again, even if – well if things have changed' I replied.

' _if_ They have already changed Hannah, from now on don't think Hogwarts is going to be a walk in the park' said  
Ron grabbing another Daily Prophet as he sat down next to Hermione.

'Don't be so negative Ronald' I snapped back as he just shrugged. He had been in his usual mood, the past summer.

I was beginning to think it was him who had the crush on Harry not Ginny.

'Because the chamber of secrets, the goblet of fire' they were all a 'walk in the park' I added tutting as he didn't reply.

I got up walking towards the door,

'Where are you going now, they're getting the meeting set up' breathed Ron. I looked at him,]

I am going for a pee, is that not allowed' I asked sarcastically as he just glared at me as I walked out the one of three bedrooms, and into the third floor master bathroom. Despite this house being old, the bathrooms were pretty cool. I washed my hands as I took a breath. Things we going to change badly, something in life I hated was change.

'Hurry up Han I'm desperate' shouted George but with the think walls I could barely hear him. I rolled my eyes. As I unlocked the door facing a legs crossed George on the wall.

'I'm surprised you didn't apparate since that's all you have been bloody doing' I replied as I walked out the door. As he pushed past shutting it loudly.

I shook my head and I walked back into my room, there was around 4 or more bathrooms in this house and he had to choose this one.

'Now we just have to wait' I breathed as I dropped back onto my bed closing my eyes.

'He's outside' squealed Hermione, as she peeped through dark window it was around an hour later as it began to get dark. Ron, Ginny's and I's head shot up as we heard Hermione.

'He's looking confused' she added as we quickly rushed to where she was standing, we watched as we saw him come into the house as we turned out attention to the door. Our ears close as we heard him talking with mum, followed by walking up the stairs, we all looked alert as I ran onto my bed again the others doing the same just in time as the door opened revealing mum and Harry.  
She shut the door instantly as he walking into the bedroom as Hermione lunged for him, placing he arms around him.

'How are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I know our letters didn't say anything but we couldn't tell you anything. Dumbledore made us swear' Hermione instantly spoke as she pulled back from Harry.  
Harry quickly hugged Ron and I and Ginny as we stood back,

'The dementors! You can't be expelled. It's completely outrageous. Believe me I have looked it all up' Hermione added, as she stood right in front of Harry.

Hedwig made a sudden noise as she flew over towards Harry. He grinned.

'Yeah she hasn't left, to be honest I don't think she likes me very much or anyone for that matter' I whispered lightly as I looked down at my index finger, the scratches still new.

'Sorry, I wanted answers' Harry replied still stroking Hedwig.

'We wanted to tell you, we really did mate. But Dumbledore made us swear, not until we see you in the flesh and even then we don't know very much' replied Ron as Harry looked up.

'Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted, even then you know a lot more than bloody me' replied Harry as I turned my head not instantly liking the direction this conversation was going.

'We don't Harry, can't you see we are stuck up here most of the time.' I instantly replied as I looked at Ron,

'Mum doesn't let us near the meeting or know pretty much anything, she says we are too young, even the twin- Ron got cut up as I swallowed,

'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS BIG DEAL! YOU HAVE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU HAVE STILL BEEN ALL TOGETHER. I HAVEN'T - I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT — WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXESAND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME! –

'HARRY' I shouted. As he stopped looking at me.

'We know you are angry we know you upset. We're you friends for heaven's sake we wanted to tell you but we just couldn't. Dumbledore did make us swear and I really don't think it's because he doesn't trust you. If we were in your situation we would just be as angry, we understand but you need to understand yourself the only way we are probably going to find anything out is through you. We know nothing. We are in here for most of the time, your 6 weeks with the Dudley's sound perfect because you haven't been held up in this room. We know nothing Harry' I replied hard not stopping as I looked at him. He stayed quite.

'The only thing we know is what the Order of the Phoenix is 'I added taking a large breath.

'Then what is it' he snapped turning he anger still clear. I looked at Hermione,

'It's a secret society. Dumbledore's in charge he founded it. It's the people who fought against Voldemort last time. We are pretty sure there are a lot of them we have met around twenty already.' Hermione replied as Harry nodded.

'What about Voldemort, what has been happening? Where is he? What is he up to? –

'We don't know anything Harry, we have told you that' I replied as he stopped looking down. As I sat down on my bed. Annoyed and tired.

'We want to know everything just as much as you' Ginny whispered, speaking for the first time.

'I knew you were going to be fine Harry' Ron called as we ran down the stairs towards him he walked through the door with. Dad. I smiled as I hugged him, 3 days had past it was Friday and on Sunday we would be going back to Hogwarts.

'Harry well done darling' called mum as she picked the mail up as we walked into the kitchen.

'Hogwarts letters' called mum as she handed them out to each of us. I opened mine it felt a little thicker than normal, the first page was just a list of two new books and the second page,

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _From the beginning of your fifth year, you will be Slytherin Head captain onwards as well as Slytherin Prefect. Congratulations. You are going to need to help show the first years around the school with the other prefects as well as other duties and responsibilities._  
 _Congratulations again,_

 _Professor Dumbledore._

'I'M PREFECT' I shouted jumping up and down as attention drove towards me as Ron also shouted it out.

'Really?' asked the twins as they smiled at me and looked confused at Ron. So was I to tell the truth I thought it would have been Harry.

'Arthur' called mum proudly as I showed her my letter she smiled,

'Congratulations darling, both of you' she said as she hugged me and then Ron lightly.

'I mean, bit of a surprised for you Ronnie if I am telling the truth but still congratulation' she called glancing at Harry as she hugged Ron.

I looked down at the badge smiling as something flew into my mind, I wonder if Draco is prefect….

I turned my head instantly as I heard mum,

'You've got to have a reward for this'

I smiled instantly,

'Wouldn't mind some quidditch cloths, dark and green' I replied as mum nodded,

'And you Ronnie' mum asked as we all burst out laughing slightly, Ron looked at her,

'A new broom would be helpful, not a brand new one just a newer one to what I have' he asked as she smiled kissing both out cheeks.

'I will see you late, oh Arthur I can't believe the twins are prefects' she called out walking out the room as I had a proud smile on my face.

'You don't mind if we don't kiss you do you Ronnie?' asked the twins smirking as I chuckled lightly,

'Oh shut up, I mean you don't want detention do you' replied Ron smirking, the twins looked at each other as they slowly walked over to Ron,

'You'll have to catch us first' they called before they instantly disapparated in the air. Ron smirk instantly fell.

'Congratulations Hermione' I called as I hugged her she smiled as she pulled back,

'I think this is the one thing, mum and dad will actually understand' she replied as I chuckled. As the room went quiet with the four of us in, Ginny leaving.

'Congratulations, really' replied Harry as we turned to him and smiled.

'I probably cause to much trouble but what I said the other day, you three you are just as important you helped with through everything' Harry began as I smiled at him.

'Save it Harry, we need to pack' I replied smiling as I grabbed his arm. Knowing we needed to pack our trunks for our fifth year.

" _when are you starting your revision for O. ?"_


	46. Chapter 46

Hannah's P.O.V

I stepped outside of the old decayed house we had been staying at for whole summer a feeling of releavment coming over me. I had missed the burrow but then I guess this is just for safety. How was I feeling ? I just wanted everything to be normal and I couldn't possible see how things could change, Voldermort was hiding low something I was certainly happy about and well, I just hoped stayed that way.

I hurried along, glaring as the twins smirked walking past their trunks following them as I pulled along my trunk as well as cat bag on my shoulder thank god my broom fitting in my trunk.

'Are you are seriously trying to kill yourself' Ron proclaimed as he saw me, we had around 30 minutes to walk to kings cross station and we were late like every other year. I mean it was basically a tradition. I was traveling with Ron, Hermione, the twins and Lupin.

I looked down at my outfit mainly the shoes he was talking about, I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a red cami top and a black peplum blazer with my brown wedges sandles. I was secretly praying to,

A: Not fall over &

B: Still be able to walk fast with out my feet hurting.

I glared at Ron as we walked along the roads, my feet not hurting terrible and without falling over.

'Why couldn't we have all gone together, no offense but do we need guards' I asked as I walked next to Hermione as we walked down the road where kings cross station was at the bottom.

'Voldermort may be hiding low, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do anything. People normally give a warning before they do something' Lupin replied.

'Still, Harry's got a lot to deal with this year. I mean not everyone believes him' Ron breathed as we neared the entrance.

'Theres a different between not believe and not wanting to accept Ronald' breathed Hermione as we walked in I gagged as Ron got out of of his meatball sandwich. Hermione was right, but so was Ron, not many people especially the ministry believe Harry and that is who I though would have believed him the most.

We walked through the train station and over the bridge looking down seeing if we could spot mum and Harry.

'Look there they are with Sirus' replied Lupin as we looked down, Harry stood next to Ginny and Tonks as mum stood next to Moody, beside dad and infront of the dog - Sirus.

'I'd love to turn into a dog' breathed Ron quietly. I looked at him smirking slightly,

'Not a dog, a cat more like. Like crookshand I mean you have a very simular shade of hair' I breathed smirking as Hermione chuckled. Ron glared, he wasn't a very huge fan of Hermione's cat.

'At least I have stayed Ginger, you - you're hairs medium brown is gotten two shades darker over summer and isn't that meant to make you blonder' breathed Ron.

'Didn't know we had a hairdresser int he family twins' I breathed smiling as Ron rolled his eyes the twins chuckling as we walked over to the others.

'Right get on the train before it goes. If you have forgotten anything we will owl is. I love you' breathed mum as she hugged each one of us as I hugged dad, then Tonks, shook Lupins, Moody hand and fed Sirus the remains of Rons meatball sandwich he barked happily as mum bit her lip as Ron confused face as he couldn't find the remains.

'Get on and remember I am so proud of all of you' she breathed as I nodded following Ginny and the others, we hands our trunks in as I carried Simba walking onto the train as we stood at the door waving until we couldn't see out parents/guards/protectors/friends.

I breathed in happiness filling me as egar flew over me.

'Want to find a cabin' breathed Harry, Ron, Hermione and I took glances at each other.

'The prefects have to sit in a cabin and get instructions from the head boy and girl. Sorry Harry, but we will come and sit with you later on' I breathed as Harry nodded.

'I forgot sure, come on Ginny' Harry replied as he turned as Ginny followed him.

'First time I think he's actually said her name' I added to Hermione as she chuckled shaking my head. I shurruged.

'He might have a crush on the cho chang girl but let me tell you him and Ginny I can totally see it happening' I breathed as Ron shacked his head as Hermione nodded giggling I think I said her name wrong but oh well I didn't have a clue who she was. I could see another couple in front of me too...

'Well this is going to be fun' breathed Ron as we headed down to the north part of the train where it started the first four compartments we reserved for the prefects. We are able to stay prefect for the remaining years we have left that meant there was around 6 prefects in each year. Yet the first year prefects had to show the first years round as well as pot roll the corridors at night and we were able to give detentions as well as deduct house points and give  
them. I couldn't lie being a prefect sounded pretty cool.

I kept glancing around I couldn't see the boy prefect for Slytherin yet and I was hoping I would see that familar blonde hair around here I kept glancing as I separated from Ron and Hermione as I walked down jumping a I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, I turned around quickly as I instantly smiled as I faced Draco. I instantly pulled him in for a hug as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I smiled pulling back as he gently placed his lips on mine I instantly felt happiness flood my body as I kissed back gently placing my hand on his shoulder as I pulled back lightly chuckling slightly.

'I missed you, why did it take age for you to write back' I replied as he smiled and bit his lip,

'I missed you two, and I was really busy I was back and forth between France' Draco replied as he looked past behind me as I smiled, feeling curious, I wonder just how long he was in France for.

'Wait, you are a prefect?' I asked a little worrying flooding over me, he chuckled before nodding and showing the little badge I hadn't noticed on the left of his black jacket.

'Of course why else would I be wearing this stupid badge for' he breathed smiling as I smiled, the worry disappearing.

'Draco, I was wondering have you told anyone out side of school about us' I asked wondering if he had. He looked at me and nodded,

'My mother actually, I told her about you at the end of year 3, she knew of you before and well it kind of came out' breathed Draco as I felt a little taken back. I had never seen his mother but if she was anythink like Lucias...

'She likes you, she helped me with ideas of what to get you for christmas and you birthday ever since first year. I cant lie she would have prefered somone - well your not a mudblood she was thrilled when I told her that. Look just know, that my farther- dont ask but my mother approves' he replied speaking quickly. He mentioned his farther, I was never going to ask but what Harry said last year about him going to Voldermort. Was he in contact with Voldermort ?

'Well my parents have known since third year and pretty much the rest of my family and well, I cant lie some of them think I'm bonkers and others are confused but mum she dosent mind' I breathed as we turned walking to the carriage.

'You think, you are bonkers' teased Draco as I glared. Grabbing his arm and pulling him into the Slytherin Prefect compartment.

'Thank you' I breathed as we walked out the compartment as we got handed a list of Dos/Don't, we walked out the compartment as we walked down the corridor.

'HANNAH' screamed Pansy as I smiled grabbing her into a hug as Draco stood next to Blaise as they both had a confused expression on their faces.

I sat down in a compartment with Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Theodore and Crabbe and Goyle. I sat inbertween Draco and Pansy. It was normal shatter really, but nothing to do with Voldermort. Nothing at all the train stopped as Draco signed,

'Lets guide the first years' he breathed standing up and grabbing my hand as we walked off the train before everyone else as we waited for the first years to get off. We stayed in normal cloths something I had only realized you could do I think I had changed all previous years. I know you have to in first year-

'Your in deep thinking aren't you' breathed Draco as I looked up at him, he had grown a lot this summer I was an extra 5 inches taller and he was still taller than me. That reminded me, I mentally clapped my hands as I noticed how my feet wasn't hurting like I imagined.

'Hows your magic' he asked as the first years started to get of as we stood next to each other watching to make sure no one wondered off. I was confused, normally Hagrid sends them off to the castle, he wasn't here it was someone els.

'Alright - not any better I've given Ron and the twins a few pig noses and tails other than that no more shattering windows' I replied.

'What ever happens, depends on my emotion when I let my magic out' I breathed as he nodded.

'You are going to be fine Han' Draco whispered as the first years disappeared onto the boats as he pulled his arm around my waist as we waiting for the others.

The others came of as I smiled as Ron, Hermione and Harry walked along, I gulped wondering, hoping Draco wasn't going to say anything- TO LATE.

'Surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free Potter! You better enjoy while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on' Draco said smirking as I I looked at Harry as he went for Draco, thank god Ron pulled him back.

'What did I tell you, a right nutter' Draco added as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

'GET AWAY FROM ME' shouted Harry anger pure in his voice as I hurried over pulling Draco and looking sorry at the other three.

'Why did you have to say that' I warned as I pulled Draco away, he shrugged my arm off as we walked over to the carriages being pulled along by a mythical horse. Draco didn't replied as we got on, he stayed quite. I was trying my best to change him but Draco was Draco, and he was Slytherin. The one thing that worried me the most was what if he became a death eater, what if there was a war, and he was with Voldemort.

Could Love be stronger than that?

I swear I always think the worse.

I smiled as we came up to the front of the school, Draco took my hand and helped me off as we walked hand in hand into Hogwarts.

'I wonder just how much this year is going to change' I breathed, Draco looked at me unsure on what to say.

'Everything happens for a reason' he breathed as we walked towards towards the common room, needing to change into our robes.

'People get stronger through change' he added as we walked into the common room, same as ever.

'Change isn't always good, they change because they have to' I replied,

'Draco?' I asked as we stood next to the fire panic went through his eyes, I couldn't ask anything could I?

'We're both not stupid, you know why some of my family don't like your family- mainly your farther. Sorry. But I'm not going to push you for question but if - if Voldermort is back, promise me we, us, won't change. ' I whispered I could see a range of feeling go through his body as he went to argue the typical, 'he isn't back'. But he didn't do anything he just hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

'I promise, you don't have _anything_ to be afraid of' he whispered, as I nodded in his grasp.

'Always' I whispered pulling back and pecking his lips,

'Always' he whispered back -

'Sorry to ruin the moment but you need to get changed' said Pansy standing at the bottom of the girls staircase.

'And seriously Hannah, you need to see how better these rooms are' she added as I chuckled smiling, yet they were happy and if - I know Harry was right. Then surely they would know if Voldemort was actually back?

I kissed Draco's cheek before running up the stairs with Pansy into the might I add best yet rooms and bathroom.

 **Third Person:**

Draco watched as Hannah ran up the stairs with Pansy as he felt like his heart has been beating rapidly. He had been stuck in the manor all summer, he him self wasn't sure whether Voldemort but he had a gut feeling, his farther away all the time and in whisper with his mother who didn't like her husbands actions, he had a shaky feeling that when ever he was ordered to go up to his room and here shouting down stairs- he had a pretty good idea on what it was about. He knows something happened the night when Cedric died. And that worried him the most, Draco was terrified of Voldemort, of what he could do. The last thing he wanted was something to happen to Hannah. Part of him wished he had never told his mother about her- yet he know that out of both of his parents. His mother wasn't a death eater but that didn't mean she couldn't become one, or him self and they terrified him even more. He wasn't stupid he knew Hannah wanted to know why was going on in his mind, and he would tell her, he would tell her anything. He knew why her parents was weary of him, his farther was- is a death eater. They was a slight chance that Hannah knew even more than he did, did she know what happened at the court yard. Did Harry Potter tell her everyone was there.

He was a 16 year old boy still a kid, and sometimes he wondered just how Harry Potter carried on with life.

Even though Draco had uncertainty about Voldemort being back he knew his main priority. The person he was slowly falling for and he was beginning to realize how much Hannah was like a drug to him, he depended on her. His life deepened on her she made life living.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 - "I hate change"

Hannah's P.O.V.

We ate through the feast fairly quickly, the first years being put into their houses. Hagrid still wasn't here or sitting in his normal chair there was another professor. I looked up and down at the teachers as they chatted to one another as we waiting for Dumbledore to do his yearly speech. The women in all pink made me cringe as she sipped her tea.

'I wonder who the new defence again the dark arts teacher is' said Pansy next to my as my eyes moved to her and I nodded also wanting to know. My eyes moved back to the front of the great hall as I watched Dumbledore stand and move towards the middle.

'Welcome students, I hope you have a had good holiday. Whilst we are enjoying the superb feast I ask for a few moments of you attention for the usual start of term notices. The forest like usual is out of bounds as well as magic is not allowed to be used in the school corridors. We have two changes in staffing this year. Professor Grubbly Plank who is taking Care of Mythical creatures lessons and I am also delight to introduce Professor Umbridge out new defence against the dark arts teacher' Dumbledore began as I signed was Hagrid ever coming back? And lucky us the teacher in pink being the class I used to love now teacher.

The school clapped as Pansy rolled her face up at 'Professor Umbridge'. We stopped clapping as Dumbledore began to speak again but just before he could-

DING

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers might I add locked a little surprised no one ever cut Dumbledore off. He smiled looking at her. She returned the smile standing up, and walking infront of the table looking at all the students.

'Thank you headmaster. It is lovely to be back at Hogwarts again. I am very much looking forward to getting o know you all and I am sure we will be very good friends.' She spoke politely and posh. No one smiled at her - what was  
Dumbledore thinking?

First impressions count right?

She wasn't very impressive- how was we going to do learn anything from her.

'The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Some changes will be for the better where as others will come in time. Let us move forward into a new era- ' she added as people lost concentration of her and began fiddling with things, including Draco who started playing with my hand.

Something didn't add up with her. I had a nasty feeling she was what Hogwarts doesn't need. Dumbledore smiled as he went onto talk about quidditch something that excited me.

'Farther said she was boring- I didn't realise he meant another nut case to' breathed Draco as I pulled my hand away.

'How dose your farther know her' I asked confused but hope in my body-

'The ministry' Draco replied taking a sip from his goblet. I bit my lip instantly.

'You mean the ministry is controlling Hogwarts. Just as Harry says Voldermorts back don't you think that's a little funny. ' I replied whispering the last part as he just swallowed his drink.

'Surely the ministry knows what there doing. I mean surely its about being safe. Even though there isnt anything to be worried about' said Pansy.

'Yet' I whispered under my breath as I felt Draco re take my hand again.

'Come on we need to take these little shits back to the common room' groaned Draco as he put his lip, Blaise and  
Theordore laughed at his wording.

'Draco you can't say that' I hissed as we got out from the benches.

'They are though' he protested.

'Still, there are nicer ways on how put it' I replied as we walked to the bottom of the table as I watched Ron and Hermione do the same.

'I'll let you do the talking' breathed Draco as I smiled as the first years looked up at the two of us.

'First years I hope you have enjoyed the feast, now follow us we are going to show you to our common room. This is where you sleep/shower/ chill out. Basically your home. ' I breathed as they instantly got up I smiled at them as I  
turned my back heart them walk behind me.

'Come on first year, you don't want to get left behind now do you' I smirked as Draco turned his attention to me, he glared as I smiled innocently.

'At least I don't blend in with them. Some of them are taller than you' he breathed as I felt his breath on the side of my neck, I pushed him off as I looked round. We exited the great hall and walked down the stairs. And along the damp corridor towards the common room.

'The password doesn't change normally but- you will know when it does.' I replied as the common room door opened as I walked in with Draco. The first years ran through the open space and into their bedrooms on the first floor.

I breathed taking a seat next to a board Draco as we sat next to the fire,

'Why do you think the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts' I breathed looking up at Draco as I felt him shifen  
uncomfortable.

'I don't know, I know Dumbledore was desperate for a new teacher maybe that's why' Draco replied as I leaned onto him placing my head on his chest.

'But you think its something to do with You-Know-Who' Replied Draco as he looked down at me.

'It's a bit strange though' I added, as he looked away.

'They could even be making sure that in case not Vold- in case there was any threat to the school. Like - Sirius, or Chamber of secrets second year of even first year. Making sure Hogwarts was safe for anything. Maybe she isn't here for anything at all Han. ' replied Draco as I looked up at him.

'She said about change. Hogwarts is going to change- I know what I know Draco. The ministry want to change Hogwarts' I replied as Draco stayed quiet.

'If you are so certain that he is back. How do you know ? What did Potter tell you. I want to know. Everything' he breathed looking down and then finally at me. I couldn't lie he had caught me off guard a little, Draco had never really talked about Voldermort to me before like that he never asked me questions. I looked down at the fire. He wanted to know everything- he would get it.

'He didn't tell me very much the first weeks. He didn't tell anyone anything. And well one day he did. The last day of term actually' I started.

'What did he tell you' Draco asked gently as apart from around 18 first years there was not one els in the whole Slytherin tower.

'He went to a graveyard. He only realised what was happening till it was to late. Voldermort was reborn and Cedric died instantly - Voldermorts orders. He gave - he have someone the dark mark and then well Harry said that he can use it to order his death eaters to his side. ' I started biting my lip,

Draco looked alert at me like he just wanted to know one thing,

'Di- Did anyone come' he asked, I nodded my head.

'Harry said, he said I'm guessing your, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise. All your fathers were there' I replied a little nervous I wasn't sure if Draco was going to believe me.

'Some other people two' I breathed out shakily as my eyes stayed on Draco's. He looked down. As he bit his lip.

'What happened then' Draco breathed looking up at me.

'Voldermort tried to kill Harry, his mum and dad saved him. And they he was back at the arena' I breathed out as Draco nodded staying quite. I could instantly tell from his body language was worried? Afraid ?

He continued to look down as I felt my heart break was he upset? was he going to cry? I had never seen this side to Draco before the emotion side. Except maybe when he basically told me he liked me when he was getting angry.  
I didn't know what to do, I leaned up pulling his face up with my hands as I gently pecked his lips before hugging him lose. He just hugged back- I think - I am pretty sure this is him saying he believe me but surely he would know where his dad was. He was in France with him. Wasn't he?

'If I knew anything, I promise you would be the first person I would tell' he breathed into my ear as I just nodded.

'I don't know anything I promise Hannah, I would tell you. You knew more that me' he whispered as I just continued to hug him.

'I would go out of my mind if anything happened to you' he breath pulling his away from my neck as I saw his water eyes.

'I trust you Draco.' I whispered looking at him as I felt my body flop sadly. I had never seen Draco like this, but then something was telling me we was getting a lot more close emotionally and mentally.

'I will always trust you' I whispered as he just nodded. I hugged him one for time as I felt him kiss the side of my cheek. 'Lets hope for both our sakes Potter is lying about this. It would cause so much less worry. If isn't like a muggle movie. Voldemort it the most dangerous wizard, he will manipulate people - I don't think you realise just how much I l- 'I wonder if Umbridge is going to last longer than the rest of the Defence against the dark arts teachers' called Blaise as Draco and I separated as I sat cuddled into his side as I watch he quickly wipe his eyes a breath in.

I look up at Blaise, I really hope the twins decide to do some sort of prank on her.

'I hope she doesn't last more than a month' Draco breathed as Pansy and Blaise sat opposite the two of us. I chuckled lightly at Draco- I felt confused? I wasn't sure what Draco and I just basically told each other but I know it was something private. Draco was never emotional. He showed me a side I was surprised I would ever see.

I couldn't lie I felt like I had made he like that- and it hurt me. I felt bad but he wanted to know and I told him. This wasn't something I was going to tell anyone it was a situation between the two of us.

'And guess what we have it first' breathed Pansy as I instantly heard the four of us groan in delight. NOT

I held Draco's hand as we walked towards our first lesson on monday mornig, Defense against the Dark Arts.

'So Draco seeing as I'm Quidditch Captain- would you like to help with tryouts' I asked as Draco's eyes popped. He had wanted to be captain.

'Like Vice captin but I still have the final say' I breathed. He nodded instantly. 'Good tryouts are on friday' I replied as he nodded.

'I think you should consider Crabbe and Goyle they are pretty good' breathed Draco as I looked up at him. 'Believe it or not' he muttered as I shurruged. We walked into the classroom that was with Gryffindor as we sat down.

I sat next to Draco behind Ron and Harry. I was surprised Draco didn't complain. Umbridge was sitting elegantly at her table at the front with her tea looking at us. The room fell in silence as we looked at her, her presence made me shiver.

'Well good afternoon' she called standing up from her table as she looked at the class. A few people murmered back, she looked annoyed and tutted.

'That won't do, now please repeat after me- good afternoon Professor Umbridge' she called walking from left to right. I signed and I heard pretty much the rest of the class do the same.

'Good afternoon Proffesor Umbridge' the class chanted as she smiled. Making me feel sick.

'Wonderfull now wands away and quills out' she called as she opened her purse, books filling out and onto our desks. The students and Draco and I looked confused. But we did as we were told. I looked down at the book even at the classroom- it didn't look like a defence against the dark arts classroom.

'Your teaching in this subject has been shaky shall I say. Espeshially with your curriculum not following the ministry. This is now fixed and we will be taught a carefully though off and ministry approved course for this year. Good now that you understand please turn to page 5 in the text book' she said turning her back to us as I looked at Draco confusion over my face, He nodded in annoyance - Defence against the dark arts theroy. We wasn't going to be doing any spells.

'Proffesor' Hermione called as she looked up from her table and nodded towards Hermione.

'There isn't anything in here about actaully using defensive speels' she called. Umbridge laughed as I looked confused at her.

'I hope not, there should be no reason to use them. What do you think- your going to be attacked in class ' she called laughing lightly. I bit my lip. call no but outside of hogwarts YES.

'So we are not going to be using magig at all' I asked even more confused.

'Student raise there hands when they speak' she snapped. 'Name' she asked-

'Miss Weasley' I replied annoyed she was going to piss many people off.

'Ah Professor Dumbledore has told me a lot about you. We tend to think differently but well Dumbledor knows best' she replied as I just continued to look at her.

'To answer you question no. We will not be using spells in lesson' she replied.

'Thats stupid' called Harry infront of me.

'HAND Mr Potter - Your safe and covered if you focus and pass on theory' she replied snapping.

'But why that isn't going to protect us from the real world' Harry replied not raising his hand as she looked at her sternly.

'Whats going to protect us from whats out there' Harry added.

'There is nothing out there Mr potter. Who do you think is out there' she called standing up. She really shouldn't have asked that.

'Oh I don't know Lord Voldermort' Harry replied as she looked at him.

'He killed Cedric he can kill again' Harry added.

'You have been told the lord has returned and this is a lie' she said calmy.

'IT ISN'T I SAW HE KILL CEDRIC' Harry shouted at her as I bit my lip. He wouldn't lie about somthing like that.

'Detention Potter, My office 5 pm and this is not a lie- The ministry are most certain we are safe' she called as I heard Harry sign aner flew through me.

'That rubbish and you know it- chose what you want to believe but who els killed Cedric. The ministry are not accepting what is actually right' I instantly replied as I kind of regretted it right as it escaped my mouth. Draco looked at me,

 _'MISS WEASLEY DETENTION FOR YOU TOO. Not raising you hand and rudeness to the ministry. Join Mr Potter and me tomorrow.' she snapped as I instantly regretted everything. Yet why was she so certain everything was right ?_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 - "My worse fear"

Hannah's P.O.V.

 _Miss Weasley_

 _I would like to see you this evening in my office after your prefect patrolling._

 _King Regards,_

 _Professor Dumbledore ._

'He's only sitting up there why couldn't he of talked to you' said Pansy as we sat down for dinner on the Tuesday night. I was angry about this detention she didn't even give me a warning. I really wonder why she is actually here I mean surely Dumbledore picked her for a reason.

'Have fun with Umbridge this evening' smirked Blaise as I rolled my eyes.

'It's going to be the best time of my life' I replied coldly as I played around with the left over food on my plate. I was worrying about this detention I think the last one I had was first year with Draco- that still made me laugh mentally thinking about it.

'It's a shame professor Lupin had to go- he wasn't half bad either' breathed Theodore as I nodded slightly. It was true he had been a very good teacher.

'Practical and not as mad a Mad eye Moody or who ever he is now' breathed Pansy as I looked up biting my lip gently. One of the bad things about knowing more than everyone else, you couldn't argue or they would ask questions.

'Have we got to do this patrolling' breathed Draco next to me as I swallowed instantly nodding.

'Draco. This is what being a prefect means of course you have to do it. I mean personally I would have though you love the fact you can give people detentions for no reason' I replied taking a sip out of my goblet as he breathed in a slight smirk showing.

I couldn't argue much, it was kind of boring, the prefects for 6th year in Slytherin did it last night and it looked at boring as it slightly sounded.

'Anyway I wonder how long Umbridge is going to last' breathed Pansy smirking.

'I mean one little click in your head Hannah and she might make you made enough to sow her mouth together'  
Pansy breathed smiling showing her white teeth at the end. I shook my head instantly.

'Only for her to ex-spell me claiming I'm a threat the ministry probably' I replied as Draco nodded.

'Probably'

'Are you sure you don't want me to wait, I can if you want' breathed Draco as we stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to Umbridge office. It was after dinner and time for my 30 minute 'fun' detention.

'I am fine, I just hope we haven't got to sort her nail varnish collection in order of shade of pink' I breathed sarcastically. Draco chuckled looking down at me.

'And I have Harry, I will be fine I will meet you outside the common room for patrol?' I asked looking up at him as he smiled and nodded, bending down lightly and placing a gently kiss on my lips, I smiled instantly pulling back as I heard steps behind me as he smirked.

'By Han' he whispered as I smiled. He turned as I gently turned around facing Harry. I smiled instantly.

'Ready' I asked walking up to him, his gaze of Draco- well 'Malfoy' to him. He turned his direction to me dropping his gaze and smiled nodding.

'How are you Harry' I asked as we walked up the stair case.

'Well, everyone in the school thinks I'm mad, but other wise I'm doing pretty good' he breathed, a smile on his face. I chuckled shaking my head.

'We- well you, we know your right Harry and when well, if anything was to happen it will be you laughing at them when they ask for your help' I breathed as he looked down shaking his head.

'Dumbledore told us this, last year at the end of year. He said this is what Voldemort does' Harry whispered as we neared the top of the staircase.

'Well it tells us the main thing we have to concentrate on then doesn't it' I breathed looking up at him as he gave me a confused expression.

'It just tells us how much we all need to get on with each other in order for us to be strong' I replied gently knocking the door, realization coming over Harry's face as he nodded.

Your 100% right Hannah'

The door gently opened- WHOA. It looked like a pink paint factory. And she had cat paintings everywhere. She smiled gently as the two of us.

'Good evening Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, come in' she said as she opened the door, I gently looked at Harry as we both walked into her office,

'now sit down' she asked gently as we sat at the two chairs and tables.

'that wasn't so hard was it. Now you just need to remember to not shout out relevant information in my classes. No one likes a liar. Like you Mr Potter should know' she said slightly slowly as she smirked at Harry as I instantly bit my lip anger filling me.

'Now, you are going to do lines for me today. Don't bother using your quills you will use one of mine of course' she replied placing one on each of our tables. I looked at it, feeling instantly un-easy and not liking this whole thing.

'Now I want you to write, 'I will not tell lies, I will tell you when the 30 minutes are up'' she breathed smiling walking from her table to behind us. I looked forward as Harry looked at me as I breathed looking at the paper in front of me.

 _I will not tell lies, I will not tell lies, I will-_

 **Ouch** \- I dropped my quill instantly feeling the instant burn,stinging pain in my hand. The pain it hurt it was like multiple pin pricks at once, the pain for constant for about 6 seconds as i winced, the red pain clear on the palm of my hand. Was she mental,

'Now, I will tell you when to stop' she said, I looked at Harry as he returned back to his writing grabbing his hand. I grabbed the pen, rage boiling inside of me. Dumbledore was going to here about this, she couldn't do this.

'I cant make it longer if you are not going to be participating Miss Weasley' she breathed smiling.

I looked at her placing the pen on the paper.

'Your wicked' - she smiled, WHAT ?.

Grabby the palm of my hand and biting my lip for the 30 minutes, every though rang through my mind. This was her controlling Hogwarts? she's using abuse to make students follow the way the ministry wants them two. I hated her, and my body was filling it. God it only took 2 minutes of being in that room for my eyes to water from the burning irritating pain and for a few of her cat paintings to crash on the floor. Whoops. I could have done a lot more damage but something that worried me was so could she.

'Time up. Now you did good. You can go. Miss Weasley how low of you to shed a tear, but if it shows how much you understand about lying about the ministry it must be done. ' she breathed as I handed her my paper, tear marks all over it.

I was a very unstable emotional person I had to control my anger to her and also my power. I can't deal with one pin prick for one second. I hate pain, it was what I fear and well, i felt now I felt drained and the power inside of me- hadn't disappeared. I felt low and in all honesty wanted her out.

I ignored her as I walked to the door Harry waiting as he just looked at me.

'I can't do that ever again' I breathed.

'I mean I got she wanted to control Hogwarts but, using violence abuse thats just blood out of order' I whispered.

'Neither can I but, no offense you look drained' he replied as I nodded, we walked down the steps as I saw two Slytherin second years they smirked at Harry as I rubbed my temples my head ace becoming unbearable.

'Oh look its Potter, why you up there. Have a secret meeting with you invisible friend ay? What you going to come out with next, Voldermorts hiding? ' I opened my eyes anger filling me just as I was ready to let go,

'GET BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM' I shouted coming round the hall after Harry, they jumped as I shouted instantly feeling relieved as I watched their faces slightly change into the famous piggy nose and tail. My hand went to my face instantly as they looked confused at each other.

'Go to madam Pomfrey now' Harry said as they nodded looking around at what ever could have done that. I  
breathed shakenly. Looking down.

'Its getting worse Harry. Everyday and that bloody Umbridge' I breathed feeling tears in my eyes.

Harry just looked at me as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up clearing my face and chuckling.

'On another note, at least they got what the should receive. Like the twins and Ron have all summer' I breathed as we both chuckled.

'It reminds me of Hagrid coming for me and he did that to Dudley' Harry whispered as I chuckled.

'Hagrid will be back soon Harry I know it. Is he alright after the dementor' I asked Harry shurrged.

'I think so, I haven't talked to them since to be honest' He breathed. I nodded, he had it tough.

'Hannah, you will get through this just like we got through everything else.' Harry breathed as I smiled. As we got to the stairs where he went up and I went down.

'See you tomorrow Harry and remember, don't listen to any' I whispered as he nodded smiling as I turned my face walking down towards the dungeon.

I walked along the dungeon seeing Draco outside the common room. I grabbed my hand and swallowed. I million ways on whether to tell him or not ran through my mind but I went with my heart. I was going to tell him. I don't understand why I didn't walk out of her office.

I looked up at him as his eyes met mine as he instantly knew something was wrong, he walked over to me and in seconds his his arms wrapped around me. Asking me every single question on the planet.

'I hate her Draco' I whispered pulling back and raising my hand. His eyes became wide as he took my hand I looked at him.

'I did something really bad as well' I whispered, he looked at me clearly seeing pain of his face as he bit his lip.

'I hope you turned her into a bloody pig, god Hannah don't think this is going to go unoticed if you dont tell Dumbledore I am. I care about you too much to not even feel safe with you being with a teacher if I know you are going to go through pain.' Draco replied instantly pulling me into a hug again and I instantly felt safe but the softness of his oversize robes. I shook my head pulling back,

'Not Umbridge, I made two Slytherin second years into pigs' I breathed instantly feeling bad.

'Don't fucking worry about them Hannah' he breathed looking at my hand.

'It was a not looking at it, hexed quill she made us use' I breathed as Draco just looked at me before he hugged me again.

'Stuff this patrolling i'm taking you to Dumbledore now, we are only 5 mins early. And I will this time, wait for you and then I'm taking you to the hospital wing. Jesus the women doesn't know who shes messing with' Said Draco anger clear in his voice as he pulled gently with my other hand. I smiled lightly, they fact he cared this much and the fact he was angry, I felt special in a non weird way.

We walked to Dumbledore's office as Draco kissed me gently waiting next to the entrance.

'Don't worry about your magic Han, it wasn't your fault' Draco whispers gently kissing over my burning scar. I smiled as I walked slowly up the stairs into his office taking a breath.

 _'Ah Miss Weasley, I understand that there are two boys with pig features, anything to do with you?'_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 "Change"

Hannah's P.O.V

'Ah Miss Weasley, I understand that there are two boys with pig features, anything to do with you?'  
My head shot up as I look up at proffesor Dumbledore as he stands from his desk, moving slightly. I bit my lip not sure how I was going to respond.

'Don't worry, now let me see your wrist' he called as I looked at him slowly moving my legs towards him wondering just how he had found out. I feel a little nervous and out of place as I stand in front of him. He takes my hand instantly shaking his head. He drops my hand as he turns.

'Hogwarts is turning into a very unpredictable place miss Weasley'

'The ministry is trying to take over arn't they' I lightly said looking down at Dumbledore watched out from his window. The large filled room turning dark and chilly.

'I can say nothing. The ministry chooses to believe what they want. As for you, well Professor Umbridge dosen't know everything and doesn't need to know everything' he replied as he turned to me walking over and gesturing for my hand.

 _'Tergeo'_

I looked down at my hand as I slowly watch the dried blood and slight grazes slowly dry up leaving a faint scar.

'Professor Umbridge has no authority for doing this. However, as you said I think the ministry wouldn't take me- seriously?' Dumbledor spoke, did that mean he was agreeing with me ?

'Thank you' I replied.

'I feel this isn't going to be the last time she does something like this, so I have my faith in you to repeat the spell for other students, especially Harry' he asked as I gently nodded.

'It fairly easy just a simple Ter-geo' he added as I nodded, he smiled.

'Now I am guessing you are wondering why I asked you here Hannah?' he asked turing again as I nodded.

'I can already sense - Hogwarts is  going to change. You already know about the order of the phonix. I believe Voldermort has and will return. But I also believe that you Miss Weasley can be exstreamly important' I looked at him,

'I think its time for you to really control your magic. Your mother informed me you have been as I have seen changing your spells. I think its time for you to really understand your true self. Before we both know its too late' he replied as he walked back over to me. I instantly nodded becoming excited I get to learn something but also terrified me.

'Wand less magic is something all Wizards and Witches aim for. But only some exceptionally get. It is see as a gift for some. The fact you are so young can be dangerous especially since you don't know how to control it. ' he added as I nodded.

'How about on a Thursday and Tuesday after lights out for an hour. I know you have your Prefect patrolling then but I am also aware how you and Mr Malfoy find it how do a say it- boring' he replied amusement in his face. I nodded letting out a little chuckled.

'The sooner you can control it, the better' he replied as I nodded.

'Now before you go get you wand out lets see if you can do you spell' he asked. I nodded taking my wand out. He rolled his sleeve up to reveal a graze up the side of his arm. He nodded as I pointed my wand slowly at his arm,

'Tergeo' I said lightly as I watch the healing process fasten up leaving nothing but a light shine to his skin.

'Well done Miss Weasley, now I will see you Thursday night' he replied as I nodded smiling.

'Thank you again for healing my hand' I breathed he nodded smiling and turned walking back over to his desk.

I turned walking down his stairs and onto the corridor again smiling as Draco walked over to me. I raise my hand instantly showing him the now hardly visible scar.

'That's brilliant Han' he whispers looking at it.

'As brilliant as that is, we can't do anything about Umbridge' I replied looking up at him as his smile slightly drops.

'You have to be kidding me' Draco instantly replied as I shook my head. I pulled his hand as we began to walk back  
to the common room.

'Dumbledor can't interfere with the ministry. You really think they will believe one of their employers are abusing students' I whispered. Draco bit his lip shaking his head.

'Dumbledore can't get involved. He wants me to practice my magic with him' I replied as we trailed down the stairs.

'That's good isn't it' Draco asked confused as he stopped as I looked at him.

'Yes but not for the right reason. We know that - that if anything happens we are going to have to fight and the though of learning this in case, freaks me out.' I replied truthfully as I bit my lip.

Draco looked at me as he instantly pulled me into a hug.

'I don't want anything to happen. I wish Voldermort never existed and that we don't have to fear about him.' I whispered as Draco just hugged me. I pulled back,

'Don't fear. I know, we don't know when,what, and if something will happen. At least we have each other. I will protect you and your family if I have to. I don't care if we are on the opposite sides. I would go out of my freaking mind if anyone was to hurt you Hannah. ' Draco breathed. As cringey as it sounded tear sprang to my eyes.

'I wasn't sure about something last year coming here on the train. But I've realized that now, now I'm certain. You were the girl with the light strawberry blonde hair. In the pet shop in Diagon alley. Pure excitement on your face when you got that cat of yours. And I was the annoyed boy following his farther, when i saw you - you changed what I was feeling. I knew you were a Weasley but you were kind. You gave me happiness. You've given me happiness for the last five years. I envy how you allowed me to be your friend and now boyfriend. I never though someone like me was allowed someone so nice as you. I know I was a git last year but it was because I needed to admit something to my self, I needed to make sure I was right and that - that I needed to make sure I was certain. Because, I love you Hannah and I think I always have and I know I always will'

I stared at him the whole time tears surrounding my pupils, no one had ever said something like that to me before. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

'Draco, I love you too. I mean they always say opposites attract and I guess that's what we are and - I couldn't speak tears sprinkled out my eyes as Draco let out a chuckle with a huge smile on his face. I mean I couldn't be mean and jokenly decline what he was saying. That would have been mean and to be honest I was too emotional right now.

'I just no one has ever said something like that before' I whispered as Draco pulled me into a hug as we both chuckled. I wiped the tears.

'I love you Draco' I whispered,

'I love you to Han' He replied as he gently kissed me back and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders smiling into the kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds as we both pulled back,

'Always?' I asked.

'Always' he whispered back. I smiled kissing him instantly again. I felt him smile to which made me happy. I instantly became aware that we were still at the top of the stairs in a open space all alone-

'We need to get back to the common room its half 11 now' I whispered worryingly. Draco chuckled as I pulled his hand as we hurried back towards the common room.

'So does this mean I haven't got to do that patrolling?'

Wednesday passed quickly, Gryffindor had their quidditch try outs and Ron was to be expected alright. I mean he needs a bit of practice but not to bad. I got a letter from Percy, as well as one Ron received one. He congratulated us on becoming Prefects even though I was 'dating the enemy' and Ron as well as I was best friends with Harry. Meaning Percy doesn't want the ministry linking us Harry and resulting in Percy looking bad. My thoughts not anyone els. I heeled Harry's hand. The twins are working on inventing something which I gladly declined the offer of being a test subject, and Siruis got in contact with Harry. He didn't say a lot but the ministry could take over from Dumbledore and apparently are being strict with us so that we don't create an army- they don't want us to 'fight in combat'. It all confused me to be honest. However it was now Thursday and today was my training with Dumbledore and tomorrow was Slytherin quidditch tryouts. With the help of my glamours assistant- Draco. I have most deformity gossiped with Pansy. She cringed in her seat when I said everything but also was awwing and smiling. I now sat at breakfast as the Daily prophet came flying in. Apparently the owls were getting checked something that now - didn't surprise me.

I looked down becoming aware as the head line was about Hogwarts as well as Dumbledore and surprising (not ) Umbridge. I grabbed the paper instantly as I flicked the page Draco reading over my shoulder.

'The ministry has introduced 22 new laws as parents fear for the welbeing of well as to introduce and enforce a teacher, Professor Umbridge that the headmaster couldn't unfortunately find. She is reinforcing the true nature of the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts in a safe and well looked up way. She provides the Minister with key correct feedback for what is really happening at are excited to introduce an Inquisitor to see how and how to help the failing standards at Hogwarts. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are performing up to scratch and in the correct way. Professor Umbridge will take this on as well as her teaching duties. This has gained increasing support from parents of Hogwarts students. One of the first steps is to ensure that Hogwarts has a headmaster who we can all have confidence in' I began to read seeing that it was covered onto four pages.

'What does that mean' Pansy asked confused as I looked at Draco, worry filling my body. Draco looked at me and then at Pansy,

 __

 _'It means the school is really being controlled by the ministry'_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 - "Tryouts"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'What' asked Pansy, a blank expression on her face. I looked back from Draco.

'Fudge has passed some law that allows her to inspect our teachers, even Dumbledore' I replied skimming over the other pages. She looked at me confused, so did the whole great hall to be honest. All students were confused of either unsure or surprised from this.

'I might not be fond of Dumbledore but well, he's better than her' breathed Draco next to me.

'It really means the ministry are controlling Hogwarts though' I breathed placing the paper on the table.

'Something about that doesn't sound good' breathed Blaise as he sat down next to Pansy opposite from Draco and I.

'I mean, if you-know-who is back, why are the ministry practically fobbing everyone off. Surely they want to know to make sure we are safe' I asked confused not remembering I am surrounded by Slytherins who I couldn't lie- all nearly had a family member who was with Voldemort. I was slightly embarrassed for what their reaction could be as I didn't think before I spoke...

'I know!' said Pansy taking the paper from me, feeling relaxed instantly.

'How much power do you think she has got' Draco asked instantly changing the subject. I shurged my shoulders,

'I guess her detention rules are part of the ministry...' I breathed looking down.

'Why are they being so rude to Dumbledore, he's doing a brilliant job of being head master' I breathed as they stayed quite. Draco looked at me,

'Well- he is a little old don't you think? Farther thinks Snape would be more useful' breathed Draco as I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow. I knew where he was coming from but no. Dumbledore wasn't anything like Snape, he cared and made sure each student was alright. Where as I find that Snape would shrug off most students and - well I couldn't see Hogwarts having the same environment if Snape was in charge.

'I can see that happening if anything happens to Dumbledore, that's the worrying thing' I muttered mentally.

'We need to make sure Umbridge isn't going to let Dumbledore resign of leave' I breathed as they instantly shook their head.

'Don't get involved Hannah. Like your brother said, no offence but your already strongly linked to Harry, this ( holds up the daily prophet) this can make you so much more involved to the ministry. Something you don't want' breathed Blaise as I looked at him.

'He's my friend. What if I want to help Dumbledore, no offence but you can't stop me' I breathed as Blaise just shook his head.

'Im just saying, be careful' he breathed as Draco looked at me nodding.

'Even though I know there is nothing I can do to change what nonsense is going on in that pretty head of yours' Draco whispered in my ear, as I smirked

'Thats why you love me'

-

I walked up the stairs to Dumbledore office, my first lesson for my magic. I walked in, candles lit as he looked up at me smiling instantly. I returned the smiled as I walked in further. I noticed the daily prophet lay on the top of his desk as I look at it, he moves it instantly as he looks up at me. What to say? What to say?

'She can't sack you can she?' I asked gently as Dumbledore smiled lightly.

'Of course not, however I can not stop the ministry from- well looking at how this school is run' he replied gently as I sat down on the chair he pointed to.

'Why do the ministry not believe the Voldemort has returned' I replied as he looked at me,

'I can't say why unfortunately Miss Weasley. I hope they realize it before its too late' he whispered looking around his office I nodded.

'Now don't worry about that, or Professor Umbridge. Lets practice shall we?' he asked as I nodded.

The hour went quick, I wasn't sure what it was going to be like but it was fine really. Dumbledore showed me how to control my magic with my emotion. He made me think of really sad things, concentration on a plant. It was strange but the plant died. We practiced calming techniques. He made me turn the plant back to life, thinking of happy things. He told me it wouldn't always be like that, needing to have an emotion to do magic. Eventually I would be able to do it anytime. But this can take years of practice. And the whole bringing back to life thing is not how it sounds It is impossible to do it on a human, well maybe the death part but not the life part.

Overall I thought it was a good productive hour, something told me that this really had a meaning that Dumbledore was using this time to teach me magic. I was happy I was beginning to learn my magic but it worried me, the fact that possible something could happen.

'Now Miss Weasley I have meetings so I might not be able to do every lesson however, I will asked Professor McGonagall to teach you. She's just as good, how do you think she turns into a cat or even Siruis' he replied whispering the last part. I smiled nodding, even though that wasn't really to do with me, kind of.

'I will owl you Miss Weasley' I nodded smiling as I stood walking out, I was worried about these lesson but I really felt that they were going to help me.

Friday passed quickly and before I knew it it was 4pm on Friday and I was in the common room changed and waiting for Draco so we could set up the quidditch field. I wore black boots with black stretchy tight leggings and my Slytherin over-sized shirt. I was patiently waiting for Draco as I played with my Nimbus 2000 the very one Draco got me for the first match I played. I still wasn't sure why the Dementors effected me, also the screaming in the lake last year. I allowed Draco and I to breath underwater. I saved us. I sat on the couch looking back at the memory's. God how things have changed.

'I know, I know- I'm sorry I'm late' Draco replied rushing down the boys stairs as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled shaking my head. Practice was starting at 4.30 I was allowing anyone from second year to tryout- even girls.  
'Come on' I said as I walked out towards the field with Draco.

'So what does this mean being, deputy ?' asked Draco as he stood next to me as we walked onto the field opening the changing rooms and picking the equipment out.

'Helping me in choosing people. I know you are going to want Gabbe and Goyle and I still want Blaise and Theodore on the team. You still want to be seeker?' I asked looking up at him. He nodded,

'You, from what I remember your were pretty good at everything' Draco replied as I smiled.

' I have a rough feeling who people will be but we just need to see them in training' I replied as I watched people come out from the changing rooms, both the girls and the boys. I smiled instantly feeling happy girls were trying out. They smiled at me, as they stepped in front of Draco and I.

'Now I know I haven't been on the team practically but, well I'm captain. So new people you are going to be competing each other and to everyone all positions are open. So now I want you to get into two groups, get on your brooms and starts playing mini games. You ready' I asked as they nodded Blaise holding a smirk on his face.  
The people got into groups as I stood watching them.

'No offence but do you know what your looking for' asked Draco next to me. I smirked looking up at him nodding.  
'Whos fast, whos looking beyond the match concentrating of every detail, who has good blocking skills, whos strong, whos confident' I asked.

'I can't lie you play pretty rough' I breathed as Draco chuckled.

'RIGHT EVERYONE PLEASE COME DOWN' I shouted as they stopped their games flying down.

'I pretty much know whos in and out but I would like to see us play one whole' I started as I divided people up, no one was go for seeker so I didn't at all open the snitch. There was pretty much double every position. We played as I flew round watching, Draco following as we observed everything. It was quite detailed to be honest. We played for around 20 minutes before I stopped the game, I new there was only 3 new people adding to the team that Draco agreed with. I looked at them,

'You all played great today guys, I really mean it. Now I can only take few of you but I am happy. Now if your name isn't called I'm sorry you didn't make it but that doesn't mean you can't join next year. so,

Blaise, Theodore, Grabbe, Goyel, and Aria' I read out as I watched the remaining 6 others nodded as they began to walk away. Draco walked over to Crabbe and Goyle as the high fived each other as I saw Draco whisper things in their ears. They were actually pretty good.

'Right so, Draco is playing Seeker, Crabbe and Goyle you are Beaters I think you will be pretty good at protecting Draco you had strength and your both fast. Blaise and Theodore you are going to be with me as Chasers, I know your were keeper Blaise but I think your better off as a chaser. Which means Aria your keeper, you had fast reaction skills and blocking skills. You weren't as strong to be a chaser or beater but I like you.' I said as Blaise nodded smiling.

'Thank you' smiled Aria as she smiled I nodded, she was a fourth year with jet black hair. She was nice.

'No problem now training won't start for another few weeks but be ready' I replied as they nodded. I nodded as they turned Grabbe and Goyle walking away as Aria walked on their own. I walked with Draco.

'Thank you, for choosing Crabbe and Goyle, I know their not the most talented bunch but, thank you' Draco whispered as I smiled as he kissed my temple.

'They are really good actually and besides there the one saving your back' I replied as we closed the outside door towards the field.

-

'What the bloody hell was that' said Ron as we walked out of our devination class the following Friday. I had, had two more lessons with Dumbledore and they were going pretty good. I was able to light candles as well as burn them out. I was beginning to be less dependent of the fact I needed emotion to gain my magic. I was slowly using less emotion as I practiced a little every time before bed. Just then well,

Professor Umbridge has just inspected our class and to be honest I don't think it went to well. Umbridge wasn't impressed buy Trelawney's fate for her. Apparently she was in grave danger, well I can't see that happening any time soon. NOT. (fingers crossed).

'Apparently Umbridge is inspecting McGonagalls class next... ' I started as I looked at Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
They smirked,

'This shall be fun' replied Ron as we walked towards our next class, Transfigurations.

'Thanks for healing my hand Hannah' breathed Harry as I walked next to me, I smiled.

'Thank Dumbledore he taught me how, but sh' I whispered as he smiled.

'I know, McGonagall took 5 points when I complained about her because apparently the detention isn't defining whats wrong' tutted Harry I nodded. Harry was getting detention after detention where as I stood way back.

'look if you need to spell again, just ask I will do it' I replied as he nodded smiling.

'I'm sorry people haven't really calmed down either. ' I whispered as we saw people easily whispering about Harry. Still.

'Don't worry, I've got used to it' he replied as we stopped outside our next classroom. I smiled sadly up at him, he was going through so much, I mean to know Voldemort was back was one thing but to have even seen him, that was a hole other subject.

'Look she's here already' whispered Ron as we watched Professor Umbridge walk lightly and confidently down the corridor in her mid shade pink suit. She looked around her wand in her hand and a booklet in the other.

'This is going to be bloody brilliant' smiled Ronald.

' _Hem, hem'_ Professor Umbridge has said this for about the 10th time this lesson. I couldn't lie this was a good lesson though, McGonagalls face was price less at times as she kept being interrupted by her choice of how we are taught, as well as what we are taught. We were vanishing snails, something Draco and I were able to do first before everyone else, well except Hermione of course. But I couldn't lie I really was great full of professors like McGonagall, the way she spoke back at Umbridge. *clapping hands emoji*

'I was wondering, how many years have you been teaching at Hogwarts' Professor Umbridge asked sweetly as McGonagall looked at her.

'39 years this December' she replied,

'Ah, very well. You will get your results shortly' Umbridge replied standing up,

'I can hardly wait' McGonagall replied as all eyes were from the students were on the both of them.

Umbridge smiled sweetly before leaving the classroom as a feeling over thankfulness came to professor McGonagall.

'And she took 5 points from you' I whispered to Harry and Ron behind me confused. No offense but I think McGonagall just saw how bad Umbridge was...

-

'Harry give me your hand' I said as we sat in the Gryffindor common room. I had said I 'needed' to talk with my siblings allowing my access.

'eh? Umbridge will notice. I'm lucky she hasn't already' Harry replied as I looked at him.

' Harry' I replied sternly as his hand turned right in front of me instantly. I looked down at my hand should I? More importantly could I?

I took his hand in mind as I instantly felt a jolt of some kind,

 _'Tergeo'_ I whispered slightly as I looked down at Harry's hand as it began to heal into a faint scar.

'Wow' said Hermione looking confused and excited.

'Dumbledore has been giving me lessons on my magic. I know mum used Tergeo once to clean floor from something but well, it works just as well.' I started as Harry looked amazed at his hand,

'McGonagall well, Umbridge would flip is she knew this though. So you can't tell anyone' I whispered as Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

'This is ridiculous, afraid of our own school. We need to stop this and actually learn some defense again the dark arts' breathed Hermione.

'Hermione your forgetting one thing, Umbridge is here to stay. Fudge has made sure of that' I replied looking at her.  
'I know but I was thinking, that maybe its come to the point where- where we need to teach ourselfs' she replied. As I instantly agreed it was the only way, wasn't it ?

'That means more work, we already get a handful of homework' breathed Ron annoyed.

'This is more important' breathed Hermione,

'If Voldemort is back how the hell will we protect ourselfs if we don't have a clue what to do' I replied as Ron bit his lip.

'We can't learn much by ourselfs though' replied Ron as Hermione looked at me, I don't know...

'I know but, we know enough to be able to teach ourselfs from the books. But we need a teacher, a proper teacher who can show us everything. Show us what is right and what is wrong' breathed Hermione.

'Lupin' asked Ron confused as Harry looked up,

'He's to busy with order Ronald' I instantly replied as Hermione looked at Harry, understanding her intentions.

'Who then' asked Harry. As Hermione breathed, 

_'_ Goodness sake Harry I'm talking about you!'

'So your wasting this Hogsmead trip to go and hang with Potter, really?' asked Draco as we walked hand in hand towards Hogsmead. Harry didn't love the whole idea but, he was ready for people to give him a chance.

'It's not like that and you know it, I will come and find you after' I replied as we stood outside the three broomsticks as I reached up and pecked his lips, lingering for few moments before pulling back and smiling.

'Fine. I love you' Draco breathed as I instantly smiled feeling my cheeks go warms.

'I love you too' I whispered pecking his lips gently once more before letting go of him and walked towards Hog's Head inn. I was just glad that in this moment my siblings didn't know about the whole ' love you' just I feel to many things could be said. Both good and bad. mostly bad probably, anyway-

I walk in, we had chosen this so it wouldn't be very busy but there was a lot of people in here. Probably wanting the truth from Harry. I walk over to Hermione, Ron and Harry as I look over.

'I though you said only a few' I shouted over the talking. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

'I'm really not sure about this, is this even allowed' Harry said next to me, Hermione turned.

'I have tripple checked that this is allowed, we are allowed in here and we are breaking no school rules. Even if Umbridge was to walk in here now she couldn't do anything. And besides this is better than flaunting it at Hogwarts where she will probably make a ban instantly with out us even getting started' said Hermione as Harry just nodded simply.

'Four Butterbeers' called Ron placing them on the table.

'I mean I can always get you something stronger Harry, I would love to try fire-whiskey. The bloke here would sell us anything I bet' Ron started looking at the bar man. Hermione gave him a disgraced look as Ron looked at her.

'What, to calm his nerves' he replied as Harry just chuckled shaking his head.

'I feel like this amount of people could be down to a certain someone of shall I say certain twins' called Hermione as more people came through the doors as I watched the twins go from table to table talking. George got up going to the bar and came back with butterbeers as Ron got his attention.

'What are you telling people' Ron asked as we nodded. George smirked as Fred instantly came to his side.

'Nothing, just promoting what you want to say' breathed George as he turned around whistling getting the attention of the whole bar.

'The shows yours' whispered Fred as they both sat down. Now stood Harry, Hermione, Ron and I. All eyes coming to the four of us. Here goes nothing.

'Hi- well - we ah- we all know why - we are here ' Hermione started, nerves instantly showing.

'SPEAK LOUDER' shouted someone from the back as Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who just looked at the floor and then to me, oh god no.

'The thing is, lets face it were not being taught anything that would help us in defense against the dark arts. We all want to pass it of course but I feel we need more training, practice training. Like it used to be. We know that Umbridge isn't going to do that so we have taken things into our own hand. Because lets face it we don't have a clue what to do if- well when Voldemort strikes. Because, because he has returned. Voldemort has returned and we need to be ready' I replied not breaking really, confident through out my body. The room fell silent.

'Where's your proof' someone called from the back.

'Dumbledore believes it, Cedric Diggory's death proves it.' I replied.

'You mean, Dumbledore chooses to believe him' called another person from the front.

'What thinks you have a right to- Ron was cut off.

'They all have a right to know why Ronald' I snapped.

'Sorry' I whispered instantly.

'But it's true you all have the right to know why. And that's because I saw him. I saw him kill Cedric. Dumbledore chooses to believe me and has told you this all last year. If you don't believe him, you don't believe me. ' Harry finally spoke up the room looking directly at him as he gave me a slight smile of reassurance about my outburst.

'Dumbledore never gave us details though' the boy replied as I saw anger radiate from Harry.

'I haven't come here to talk about what is looked like at Cedric's death. So if that's what you want leave' he replied anger in this throat as he glared slightly at Hermione and me as I bit my lip.

'Anyway, what we mean is if you want to learn more, and be able to prepare your self than that is what we are offering. More learning about the true active from of defense' replied Hermione confidence now clear in her voice as I smiled proud of her.

'But what have you done' asked someone from the bar.

'What hasn't he done' called Neville from the front as I smiled.

'He saved the sorcerers stone in year one from you-know who' Neville shouted at people looked now a little more interested.

'Why else do you think we had feast at 1 am' called Fred as I chuckled looking back at the memory.

'He killed the basilisk with the sword from Dumbedors office' called Lee Jorden as I continued to smile.

'He faught of a hundred dementors at once' I called out looking at Harry as he bit his lip.

'And produced a patronus' called out George.

'Yeah I had a lot of help and luck ' Harry slowly and quietly said.

'No you didn't not with the the dementors this year' called out someone as Harry just looked at them unsure of what to say. People started shouting things out some good and some bad,

'What we are trying to say it, we have agreed to take lessons from Harry' Hermione called out as silence again filled the room.

I held my breath hoping people was going to say yes as I pulled my eyes across the room slowly becoming happy as people nodded their heads. I smiled at Harry and Hermione.

'Right well if we are going to do this we need to know when and where and make sure it doesn't clash with anything' Hermione called out as more people agreed.

'Hang on, why are the ministry against this. Bringing in Umbridge' called up Angelina.

'We think that they believe that Dumbledore will create an army, who could potentially pretty much over throw the ministry by controlling us' called Hermione as people looked at us. I was really happy people were accepting what we had to offer as well as people now well should be nicer towards Harry.

'Well we thought we would meet once a week, just where?' asked Hermione.

'In an un-used classroom' called out Dean Thomas. Instantly agreeing.

'That would be a good place' Ron suggested as Hermione nodded.

'Well I will sort something out, for now if you wish to join can you put your names on a piece of paper that will be at the front and we will contact you the details. But if you do sign, you declare you won't tell Umbridge or anyone else what we are doing.' Hermione suggested. People nodded as they slowly walked to the front as I placed a pen on a clean table and some paper. I watched as people put their names on the paper.

Slowly the room was empty with around 20 peoples names on. We added ours before slowly walking out into Hogsmead. A slight chill coming as was the end of September meaning summer had vanished and the cold days and dark nights were approaching.

'You better keep that safe Hermione, you don't want someone getting hold of it. Especially Umbridge' said Ron we began to walk. Hermione instantly nodded.

'Please I'm not that stupid unlike you' she replied as I looked at Harry amused.

'I though that went okay' Harry breathed as I instantly nodded smiling.

'Who's Ginny hanging around with- since when did she have boy- friends' Ron asked confused.

'Oh Ron, since she stopped fancying Harry and got herself a boyfriend. Didn't you know- its been like that since last Easter' Hermione replied as I bit my lip. Ginny still _really_ liked Harry, I didn't know who she was 'dating' but she had said she wanted a distraction of some sort. I chuckled as Ron's face screwed up.

'I mean she still likes you Harry' Hermione replied covering her tracks, still if Ginny was here right now...

'Anyway- how are you and Cho, is that her name?' i asked Harry as he chuckled.

'Just friends' he replied as I arched my eyebrow at him.

'I can't believe she's dating that- that git, bloody hell' Ron explained as I rolled my eyes. I don't think she had even kissed him.

'Anyway, we need to figure out when we are going to start this' I replied changing the subjects as I pointed to Hermione's pocket.

-

I walked with Draco holding his hand as we walked towards the Slytherin common room on the Saturday.

'I know I can't stop you but promise me you won't do anything stupid with Potter about this whole _mess_ ' Draco said as we stopped. I bit my lip instantly.

'There's a difference between whats right and wrong though Draco' I replied looking up at him as he signed.

'I can only protect you so much. Just promise me you will try to stay out of trouble' he whispered. I nodded instantly.

'Thats the plan' I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck as I gently kissed him. In the middle of the corridor. In front of students. Oh Well. I smiled into the kiss as I slowly pulled back.

'Don't you mean whats right and what's easy' he asked smirking as I rolled my eyes. That was Dumbledore's line.

'I can't lie, I though Potter was Dumbledore's favorite but now, with all this magic training I'm starting to think differently' he whispered as I chuckled. Shaking my head.

'Your forgetting one thing, I'm not the 'chosen' one. ' I whispered,

'You are to me' he whispered back as I felt my cheeks becoming warm, very warm. I chuckled.

'Look, it's not for a long time but my mum keeps owling me. She wants to know if you would like to accompany me for our family's winter ball at the manor. ' Draco asked as I felt instantly off guard. I wanted to but should I.

'You don't have to, don't worry -

'I want to Draco, of course I do. I just need to double check with my parents. They, they know everything I told you. I want to come I really do. Pass at a chance to see this famous manor, hell no. I just need to make sure my parents allow me. I will write to them now.' I instantly replied, feeling annoyed at the fact I probably won't be able to go.

Draco shut his eyes in annoyance realizing, they knew what Harry said also.

'Everything has to be so bloody complicated. If it makes you and you'r parents feel safer, there won't be the typical Slytherin Family's, we have many people from the ministry. People who are against Voldemort. I promise no harm will come to you, my mother said she can write to your parents regarding their consent even though I know they aren't the best of friends -

'I will owl my mum. I really hope they say yes Draco, they might. Stop worrying. If not well you could always come to the burrow, I know it's not the most high class place. ' I replied he smiled.

'But this winter ball does sound, very fancy' I replied thinking about the dress I would ware. He chuckled.

'You will be the first to know' I whispered as he nodded smiling.

That weekend passed quickly, I wrote to my mum telling her everything. I know there was this whole death eater business but I wanted to go. I would be safe, many people would be there. I couldn't lie though this could be one of those things where they say love makes the easiest things blind or some saying like that. Anyway- I wanted to go. I have some control of my magic if anything was to happen. Who am I kidding if something happened, oh god. I need to stop overthinking everything.

I waited for the owls to fly in on the Morning, one of the first to be in the great hall for breakfast. I was anxious for this letter from mum, I mean I hope it actually comes this morning. She normally writes back instantly. I sat with Pansy and few other people. As I watch the owls come in I feel a tug at my arm, I turn Pansy getting my attention.

'Have you seen this?' Pansy asked showing a poster, I look instantly becoming away that well. I understand when they mean by when people say, be one step ahead of you enemy.

 **By order of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. Signed: **Dolores Umbridge** high inquisitor

'I wonder what that's about' said Pansy as my letter dropped in front of me. Range boiled in me, of course she was going to know what was bloody going on. Of course this was going to happen. Anger radiated from me as Pansy looked at me alert as I found the tea and juice starting to boil in front of us. Whoops, now lets put these calming techniques in place. I breathed in an out mentally singing the mantra I had made up. I opened my eyes the boiling bubbles had gone. As I let out a shaky breath.

'Sorry' I whispered as she just shook her head smiling. I looked down at the poster.

 _What are we going to do now?_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 - 'Chance'

Hannah's P.O.V.

What the actual hell?

Someone must of told Umbridge yesterday, there was so many people in there I wouldn't be surprised.

'This is so bloody annoying' I whined as Pansy looked at me.

'The magic will get better- You mean this don't you' she started, techniquely it was meant for both but she was right still. I dropped my hands and looked at her.

'Blaise warned you Hannah, of course I won't snitch but what ever you are doing or going to do. Be flippen careful' she replied as I looked at her.

'I can't see how Hogwarts can change back' I replied truthfully. Pansy looked down.

'I can't lie, Umbridge has really fucked things up' Pansy muttered as she eyed up the letter I had forgotten about. I looked at it, was it going to be a soft no and an explanation, of a bold simple yes. I think she was still away from the burrow.

'Open it' said Pansy impatiently. I took a breath opening the letter as I removed it quickly opening it as I skimmed the long text. Here we go,

 _To my darling Hannah,_

 _I have missed you all so much. The house is quiet for once. We haven't returned to the burrow yet but it is nice here in the middle of London. It has been nice staying with Auntie. As for your letter, well you know what our first response would be and this is what your farther and I believed for the first part of yesterday however, we are aware of the Malfoy Christmas/Winter ball. It is popular in the ministry dad says, we know Draco will protect you. However we are still worried, we fortunately for you got a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. Despite our family differences she was actually quite polite, and informed me how you will be safe under her protection and that nothing will happen, which I believe we think it too open and too soon for any_ _ **family wars**_ _. So as much as I hate to say this ( sorry sweetie it still worry's me) you are able to go to the Winter Ball with Draco. I won't be surprised if your Siblings think you as well as me are crazy I know people_ _ **here**_ _are crazy for letting me say you can go. But you wouldn't have trust in him for no reason and you are one bright powerful witch! She informed me you would stay the night ( in separate rooms of course ) , dad will pick you up the following morning. I hope you are happy Hannah. Continue learning your magic, I love you. I will see you when you return to the burrow for Christmas. Please don't do anything I_ _ **wouldn't do**_ _. We love you !_

 _Love, mummy and daddy xxxxxxx_

' so what does that mean' Pansy asked, I looked at her she had covered the whole ' auntie' thing.

'Basically she's confident about my safety, happy that I won't end up sleeping in the same bad as Draco and do something she wouldn't do meaning, she wouldn't let Umbridge go without something happening to her.' I replied skimming through the letter. Not 100% correct. She basically is still at Grumbridge place, everyone there though thinks we are crazy, she doesn't think Voldemort will return that quickly/in a large place and that well she wants me to slap Umbridge. ( a little landless hex wouldn't hurt).

'So you can go, well I think Draco will be happy, maybe not about the whole not sharing a bed thing though... ' Pansy said happiness filling her face as she smirked teasingly. I nodded smiling but instantly shook my head. Please,

'What, your nearly 16. I'm surprised you haven't done anything.  You would be surprised how quick the levels can escalate in just two weeks' Pansy replied confused. It was true we had done nothing but I was happy I still felt like a child I wasn't mentally or physically ready to do anything. It made me cringe slightly. We had only had I think one 'snog fest' and that was interrupted by Theodore. It did worry me though, things would eventually have to happen. Pansy well she wasn't a slut but still she wasn't no virgin. She told me everything, she never bragged about it or always talked about it. she hadn't actually lost her virginity but well other things. I mean we couldn't we were around people constantly. She normally said something about it before going to bed. She was 16 now though. I mean she has been with Blaise for a long time now. I wonder if he ever spoke about anything like that to Draco. I - OVERTHINKING HANNAH! . Well I mean mum did start talking to me about this in the summer just lightly, she told me to be 'careful' but that conversation never finished.

'Anyway , Oh my god, we will be there together. We need to go dress shopping and we can get ready together and oh my god, you will love the manor-

'Whats going on here' asked Draco as I instantly turned,

'Mum said I can come' I replied instantly pulling Draco into a hug as he pulled me.

'That's brilliant Han, although now my mother won't stop talking about meeting you. I wasn't lying when I said she likes you' Draco replied as I smiled. I wonder what his mother was like, I had never met her before. I imaged someone with jet black hair, slim, and well like Draco. If she liked me she must be completely different to his farther.

I pulled back and kissed his lips gently staying there for a few moments.

'Guys, please? I'm alone here, you better not be doing that all the time at the ball' Pansy groaned as I chuckled pulled back and turning to her. As the both of us both sat down again on bench, the great hall now beginning to fill up.

'Please, you won't probably even notice. Too busy having fun with Blaise' Draco replied smirking. He and Pansy had a very sister and brother type relationship.

'Totally' smirked Blaise winking as he kissed Pansy's cheek.

'This conversation has turned very- adulty.' I whispered putting my hands of my ears as Draco chuckled.

'What you going on about. What you thinking about Hannah. You dirty little- Blaise started smirking.

'Don't even go there' I warned as I took my realization back onto this whole banned groups.

'Don't tell me, you have something to do with this' Draco replied. I stayed quite. Draco looked at me.

'You said to keep quite' Pansy called in. Draco shook his head,

'You will make me go crazy Hannah.' Draco breathed. As I looked at him.

'Crazy enough to never stop loving you' he added as I heard Pansy gasp, I smiled as I pecked his lips gentle. I couldn't believe I was seeing this side to Draco. It made me so happy, I was finally changing him for the better. Pansy did make me laugh though,

'You have a lot to tell me tonight Hannah'

Draco read the poster fully, as he looked at me. I looked at him confused.

'They can't get rid of the quidditch team' Oh Shit, I had been to worrying about this whole defense group I had completely forgot about quidditch. She wasn't that cruel to get rid of it was she?

This was the only time I would be gladly accept Draco to say-

'My father will hear about this'

'she's gone to bloody far' I snapped. A few hours latter at lunch as I sat down next to a angry Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'She can't know' Hermione asked confused.

'Of course she probably does, there was so many people there' Ron replied.

'No I mean she can't I put a jinx on the paper they all signed. Trust we would know who it was' Hermione replied confused.

'Maybe it was someone who didn't sign' I suggested.

'Harry what are we going to do' said Fred as he came as sat down as well as the many Gryffindor including my siblings, who were there on Saturday returned. I'm pretty sure I was the only Slytherin.

'Well there's only one thing we can do. Still go on with it of course' Harry replied smiling as Fred looked relieved.

'Wicked'

'What are you going to do about your Quidditch team though, that's included' I added in, Draco had gone of to see Umbridge and well, she had granted permission for our team.

Harry looked at me,

'Don't need to ask you. You'r idiot of a boyfriend has already got permission from the witch himself' breathed Ron as he ate he chocolate spread bread.

'Actually he has, and I think you should do to. One of you with all your names signed and be nice and polite when you ask her' I replied back as I looked at Harry. I saw Draco look towards my direction as I turned to the three,

'I will see you-

'You might want to be careful what you say to Umbridge Potter! The last thing you want is to come out with some nonsense like you always do and be sent to St Mungos. I know there's a bed with your name on it there' Draco said quickly as I looked up at me instantly glaring. He ignored me as he smirked at Harry. I got up just as someone pushed past my shoulder- Neville ?

'Neville no!' Hermione said instantly as,

I got up instantly running over to the two as did Harry and Ron, Crabbe and Goyle started to walk towards us as I bit my lip.

Harry and Ron grabbed Neville as I stood in front of Draco, he would never in his right mind hurt me. I glared at him hurt as he just glared at the three behind me.

'That's not funny' Neville said out of breath as Harry and Ron relaxed. Draco looked at me instantly knowing my reacting but bit his lip,

'Not funny, maybe you should lose some weight before looking in the mirror next, LongBottom' Draco replied smirking as Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and laughed. I slapped Draco's arm as I gripped hold of his arm pulling him away, letting go as he started to walk with me wiping the hair that had fallen down back. I looked apologetic at my friends as I walked away with Draco. I really hadn't changed him.

'Not funny Draco, not bloody funny'

'He had it coming' Draco replied as we walked through the corridor around an hour later. It really annoyed me, I bet Ronald had something fantastic to say about it.

'Draco, you won't apologize so stop talking about it' I muttered as we walked into the Library needing to get books for our charms homework. Draco stayed quiet he knew and I knew he would never apologize.

'You was really mean to Neville Draco. Really mean. ' I said turning to him as he looked down. I bit my lip,

'I know you can't be everything I want you to be. Meaning nice but, just leave my friends and family out of it' I replied turning and go over to the books as I paced them to Draco.

'I'm sorry' he replied lightly. I looked at him and shook my head,

'I'm not the once you should be apologizing to, now shut up about it. I will be the one saving your back from my family' I replied whispering the last part.

'In all offence he started it' Draco replied as we walked out the library and towards the common to drop our bags off before dinner. I just looked at him shaking my head.

'Sometime's Draco, sometime's you can be bloody horrible'

We walked through the common room as I walked up to the 5th floor and into the room I shared with Pansy. I dropped my bag and books. Taking my uniform off and placing black joggers and a black hoodie on. I was cold it was October now so I could understand .I put my Ugg boots and fluffy socks on taking my hair out the braid and letting it hang down.

Pansy came through the door her tie off and top button undone as I looked at her.

'What the hell have you been doing' I asked seeing the huge purple bruise on her neck as she took her blouse off.

'Nothing, I promise. It's just a hickey/ lovebite. No one will see look' she replied as she put a t shirt on and started putting concealer onto it.

'How do you get that' I asked slightly confused. She looked at me.

'Oh Hannah, you have a lot to learn' she replied sitting in front of me showing me the now covered 'hickey'.

'Yes you have the same concealer' she said as she went through my make up bag.

'I mean you haven't had one _yet_?' asked Pansy as she discussed how and why they get there. I shook my head.

'Nope, I mean I do remember Draco kind of starting to kiss my neck but well, It was near my ear I think and then Theodore came down the stairs and I'd never seen Draco move so fast' I replied remember the even from the first weekend back here this year.

'We never have anytime. I don't complain though. I mean come on look at me Pansy I wear Rugrats pjs still.' I replied as she chuckled nodding.

'your cute and its good. Draco respects you. That's what you want from a man and your sensible' she replied.

'I feel like I might be a virgin for the rest of my life' I replied as she laughed shaking her head.

'More like for a couple years' she corrected me. I really don't know...

'I mean he's basically biting you doesn't it hurt' I asked confused as she bit her lip.

'It's well, no. Just relax. I mean it might happen at the ball. It's natural Hannah really don't worry about it' she whispered as I nodded. Don't worry about it- totally not going to happen.

-

I hugged Draco kissing his lips gently reassuring him, I wasn't mad (ish) at him but he was out of order then and he knows that . I walked over to the Gryffindor table around 40 minutes later as I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry. I sat down next to Ron as I looked at them.

'Harry I'm really sorry about-

'Just forget it honestly Hannah. No offence but we all know he isn't worth it' Harry replied. Yes... and no.

'Although Fred told me you'r going to their Winter Ball' Asked Ron annoyed next to me. I bit my lip.

'Well I am. You need some trust in him Ronald. He's my boyfriend. He isn't my opponent. He really cares about me, you just need to see it.' I replied.

'Can't you see unfortunately no offence, he makes her happy and she's the only one in here that make's him. I think he would be so much worse if Hannah wasn't here' Hermione added in quickly.

'Of course he dose' Harry added. Ron looked at us,

'That git, I can't stop hating him Hannah I'm sorry I can't. But I do see the way you treat each other, and well I do have trust in him for you but well this whole death eater business it still make's me unsure' Ron replied as I nodded.

'Ron I'm dating him, I worry the most probably' I replied as he looked at me shrugging and then nodding. It sounded stupid I trusted Draco but not his farther. Sorry but I believe Harry and well he most certainly is on the same side as Voldemort.

'He will never apologies to anyone, but well I- we - I love him' I replied looking at the table, what the hell was they going to say.

'Took you long enough to realize' Fred said from a few seats to my left I looked at him.

'Well it was easy to know you did, took a bit for us to realize he did. Last year really hit him knowing how much he messed up' Fred added putting bread in his mouth. I looked at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'It's true' said Hermione as I felt my cheeks turn red.

'He's one bloody git. But if he ever hurts you then well, I don't know at this moment. But I can't stop disliking him when we both know he will still be Malfoy to everyone else.' Ron replied. I nodded. Ron accepting Draco I COULD SEE THE LIGHT.

'Did you hear anything from Sirius' I whispered changing the subject. Harry nodded.

'He said apparently someone from the order was in there, they told Umbridge' Harry whispered as I nodded.

'Gave a message from mum, she doesn't want us at all being involved in the defense against the dark arts groups as we will most likely get expelled' Ron called as I rolled my eyes.

'On the other hand, Sirius thinks its a brilliant Idea' Hermione replied as I chuckled with Harry. I was glad for Harry to have Sirius in his life.

'But apart from that we know somewhere we can meet, without Umbridge knowing' Whispered Harry, I looked at him.

'Room of requirements, 8pm tonight on the seventh floor' Hermione whispered as I smiled.

'Thank god you found somewhere' I breathed feeling happy we were actually going to be able to practice.

'How about we meet you half seven at top of your stairs' Said Harry as I nodded smiling.

'Lets hope we can bloody get into there' Hermione replied as I nodded. But we did need this room, didn't we ?

-

'You'r not in a mood with me are you' Draco breathed as walked round the common room now showered but still in the same cloths. I was trying to find my snake bracelet I got from Draco in first year.

'No of course not hunnie' I whispered picking it up and turning to him. I placed my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist as we stood in the empty side room in the common room. He smiled at me as I could feel a grin forming.

'I love you. For you. Your are dick at times but your the most caring person I know at others, I wouldn't want you any different' I whispered as I placed my lips on his. He instantly kissed back as I felt my self instantly smile. It started of slow and well it _depend_ the kiss became more needy? I wasn't sure how to describe it, it wasn't slow, it was fast. My hand's moved from his neck to the side of his pulling slightly at his hair as I felt hit tongue, he was soft and gentle and wasn't at all hard. I followed his movements. What if I bit his tongue? Stop worrying. His hands traveled one going lower and lower to my bum and the other holding tight onto me. OMG, I couldn't believe I was doing this, this had never happened before, I had never done this before. I'm not doing anything more and he knows thats. ah- WHAT, HE WAS KISSING MY NECK ! I REPEAT HE WAS KISSING MY NECK AND I DIDN't even realize that. Well kind of sucking? I wasn't sure but I realized I was sitting on the back of the sofa now his hands on my sides as my hands wrapped around his neck. STOP THINKING !

I arched my neck letting him have more space as I bit my lip, realizing the time. Oh Shit 7:33, time to go :(. I can do this Hannah it's not as cringy as you believe. I pushed my face towards him as I reconnected out lips smiling as we stood up straight as I pulled back.

'I have to go, I'm already late' I whispered sadly as we both stood out of . He bit his lip,

'I love you to, Hannah Weasley' I smiled looking at him.

'Where are you going anyway' he asked gently as he wrapped his arm around my wait as we walked towards the closed door, um-

'Just this thing?' I replied wiping my hair from around my face. I looked at him, he was staring at me biting his lip with a slight smirked expression on his face as it changed back to normal. What?

'I won't pressure you into asking, you know that Han. Just try to stay out of trouble from me' he whispered as we walked back into the warm fairly busy common room.

I just smiled at him,

'I have a meeting anyway, I'll walk with you to the stairs' he replied as we walked out the common room. We walked along the corridor and then the first flight of the stairs as he let go of my hand, Draco had a meeting, really?

'See yo back at the common room. You might want to cover your neck from your brother mind you' Draco replied as he pecked my lips winking. Shit. My hands went to my lips as I turned seeing the three waiting outside the Gryffindor common room. What to do, what to do. I pulled my t-shirt up around my neck slightly as pulled on the strings on my hoodie. Let's hope nothing happens...

'Umbridge is in her office' Harry said as we came to the seventh floor. We walked around, so far no one had seen. Not even me!

'It should be here' said Harry as we stopped in front of a wall.

'Dobby said we need to concentrate on what we need, walking past 3 times' said Harry as we looked at each other. Thats just what we did.

'Has it worked' Said Hermione as we stood 5 minutes later outside. I looked slight worrying about anyone being able to see what ever was there.

'Hermione' Ron said as he got my attention also as I looked up. A dirty shiny door appearing. A door not a luminous to grab someones attention.

'Whoa' I whispered. Harry looked at us as he walked forward grabbing hold of the handle and opening the door, quickly following. We walked in. It was a dark room, candles lit. Tidy though. The room was massive, book shelves filled with books on self teaching. Mirrors around as well as cushions surrounding the floor.

'They have everything in here' I asked in amazement as I turned around looking at the whole room as I heard the door open again. My attention stayed of what was in this room. It was truly amazing in here. I chuckled, Hermione was already sat down reading a book. I turned around noticing people walking in. I was happy people had turned up. The room quickly filled up as I stood with Ginny.

'Your hoodie looks tight around your neck' she said pointing her hand as flinched smiling at her.

'No, not at all' I replied as she looked at me nodding.

'Now don't tell me you still don't fancy Harry. I really can see something maybe happening' I asked her as she looked down.

'Maybe he never notices me' she replied angry as more people came in including Cho.

'I don't like her' we both said at the same time, we looked at each other and chuckled.

'What, Cedric died and now she's interested'Ginny whispered as we turned the door closing. Hermione stood next to me behind Harry and Ron.

'Right' Harry muttered as he now had eveyone's attention. Hermione put her arm up slightly as Harry looked at her.

'I think we should have a name' she asked as Harry looked at her nodding.

'I think thats a good idea' he replied.

'Something that doesn't give us away, something that has a secret meaning' I called out instantly. Harry nodded.

'Defense Association, D.A. for short. No one would have a clue.' Cho called out as Harry nodded.

'Yeah it's good, D.A but maybe change it to stand for Dumbledore's Army. That is the Ministry's worse fear, isn't it?' Ginny called out, Chos smiling vanishing as Hermione and I smirked at each other.

'Totally hasn't stopped' Hermione whispered as I nodded looking at Harry. People looked around agreeing with Ginny.

'All in favor raise your hands' I called as majority of people raised their hands I smiled.

'Motion Passed' Hermione cheered. As she placed the paper with the name 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY' with all of our names.

 _"So what should we stat practicing on?"_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 54- "Growing Up"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Where have you been' asked Draco as I walked into the common room at around 10 pm. The common room was pretty much empty with a few people still up. I know some of the older years hanged around in their rooms. Our first meeting had been a success. We learnt the disarming charm. I couldn't lie I got it after around the first time. Dean Thomas, I was partnered with him, I helped him out a bit but he eventually got it. So did pretty much everyone else. It was a very good first meeting I would say.

'Just with Harry, Hermione and Ron' I replied as I walked over to him, sitting next to him on the chair, he placed his arm around me instantly.

'Where, I couldn't find you. I tried looking for you?' asked Draco as I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes. These has been a long few weeks. I bit my lip gently.

'Gryffindor Common room' I lied through my teeth.

'No wonder Potter, Granger and - your brother were waiting for you' Draco replied letting out a breath. I hope this meant he believe it. I smiled up at him. He did say he wasn't going to ask any questions.

'Just try and stay out of trouble' he said quickly,

'Did anyone see your neck' Draco asked sitting up and letting the jumper hoodie relax making it baggy again and exposing my neck. Draco mouth opened as he laughed.

'Might want to cover that. Damn its very noticeable sorry Han' Draco replied teasingly as he smiled, I looked at him tiredly.

'Paybacks a bitch' I sang sitting up and facing him smirking. Did I know what to do? Well...

I could feel my eyes getting heavy as I fighted to keep them open.

'Go to be Han, I will see you in the morning. Bright and early for quidditch practice on a Saturday morning' Draco replied said lightly as I groaned, getting up and closing my eyes.

'Nightio Draco' I said kissing his cheek as he instantly did the same. I rubbed my eyes god it was like I was drunk tired. I held onto the wall as I walked up so damn tired. I walked into the 5th year corridor, going into the bathroom and out again walking into my bedroom as Pansy was painting her nails. Her eye's shot up to me, as I removed my jumper lazily landing on my bed with a thud.

'Hannah! You naughtly little- Pansy began rushing over grabbing my neck.

'Is it big' I asked rubbing my eyes.

'Big, blimey I hope concealer covers it' she replied handing me her little mirror as I looked. Instantly becoming awake and alert. It started from my jaw working its was down to a patch at the bottom of my neck.

'Bloody hell, how big is his mouth' I explained feeling the skin. Pansy chuckled.

'My little girl is growing up' Pansy fake cried as I looked at her.

'Please it's hardly - anything. I've see first years Pansy- first years with these. I didn't know what they even were' I replied putting the mirror down as she laughed.

'You do make me laugh at times Han' she replied biting her lip and laughing again.

'I'm just innocent. Now let me sleep' I cried as she got up turning my light off. She chuckled one last time before getting into bed herself and turning the light off.

-

'Rise and shine, its 7am' called pansy as I turned my head.

'I said to let me sleep' I murmured-I hated when you fall asleep instantly and then wake up thinking you haven't even slept. I groaned realizing it. I looked down, still in fluffy socks and joggers and vest top. Not the most comfortable. I groaned again getting up as I walked over to my wash bag, so flippen tired.I walked into the bathroom, washing face and brushing teeth as I walked back into my room. I changed into leggings, boots and my Slytherin tee. Put my hair in a french braid .

'Have fun' called Pansy as she got back into bed going back to sleep, I groaned. Oh how I wish I was in her position for sleeping.

I walked down into the common room seeing Draco ready as I walked over to him.

'It's to early' I yawned as he chuckled.

'It's half 7, I forget you don't wake till 8 even in the week' Draco breathed as I chuckled pecking his cheek.

'Come on' I breathed, grabbing his hand as we walked out the common room up the stairs towards the field. We walked in as we opened the boys and girls changing rooms. Picking up our brooms as we stood.

'We opening the snitch' asked Draco as we stood waiting for everyone to join us.

' Yeah' I replied noticing people walking towards us.

'At least a it's sunny' I said looking up at the bright sun as Draco looked at me shaking his head chuckling.

'This is going to be a fun next hour and a half '

Weeks passed and we were now full into Novermber, cold days and snow melted onto the castle, quidditch practice became more intense with the match. My lessons with Dumbledore well out of the possible 12 I had only had 2 lessons with him. The other 10 was with Professor McGonagall. She was good but more alert she was worried about Umbridge I guessed. The D.A. meetings, well they were a success. They moved around each week, Hermione had made fake galleons to give to people, with the date and time of the meeting engraved around the side, they were all linked to Harry's so when he changed his so would all of our's, I though it was a really good idea especially as I couldn't contact them at night as I was in the Slytherin Common room. The room of requirements was truly amazing, you wished for something and then it would be there right in front of you. Only if you really needed it though. It even came in handy when Ron needed the loo, a room appeared with a door, inside were two cubical s a mirror and a sink. It was most certainly a very interesting room. My magic was becoming more stable it was easy to learn things of what I could do wandlessly it was just making sure I used the right amount of magic. Quidditch practice became more and more apart of my life and sometimes I wasn't able to attend the D.A. meetings. Today was the first match it was Slytherin Vs Gryffindor and I was a pretty nervous.

'Nervous' Asked Draco as we walked into the great hall. I looked up at him, I was wearing my quidditch uniform my hair in a pony tail.

'Totally' I breathed as we sat down putting food on our plates.

'Weasley looks just a nervous as when his hex backfired on you from second year' replied Blaise as he laughed. I looked over at my twin. He did kind of his was very spaced out I watched as Harry tried to make him eat. Ron was good at quiddich, he was who I played against when we played at home.

'He's keeper' I replied buttering my toast.

'Going to play hard then Hannah' asked Theodore as Blaise smirked,I looked at them as I also felt Draco's eyes on me.

I would never hurt Ronald, it was just if he got in the way.

'The only way he will get hurt by anyone and I mean it is if he gets in the way, no hexing Gryffindors brooms or anything.' I replied pointing at them, mainly Blaise as he just smirked.

'That's what your handless magic comes in for' Blaise replied as Theodore nodded. I rolled my eyes.

'No cheating or their will be consequences' I replied taking a bite out of the bread.

'How so?' asked Theodore as the two of them looked at me, Draco losing interest.

'Losing your place on the team, so' I replied raising my eyebrow. They looked a little taken back,

'I mean it, you do anything I will think about changing - ending you'r position. I don't care if you don't like it or if I'm changing something you always normally do. Even you Draco' I warned looked between the three of them. Blaise bit his lip as well as Theodore as Draco rolled his eyes, I had already had this conversation with him.

'There's still a difference between cheating and playing rough though' Draco replied as I rolled my eyes.

'Yes but no. Just play nice, we are smart enough to win naturally' I replied reassuring them.

'I still can't believe you made Blaise chaser Hannah, ' Theodore replied laughing at Blaise as Blaise glared at him.

'Theodore I know how much you like being a chaser, I can always make you a beater which I overheard you the other day saying how boring it is. Don't question my judgement.' I replied drinking out my goblet as Draco and Blaise smirked. As Theordore's face feel lightly.

'What, don't just sit there all of you, we need to go' I replied as I stood up.

'Someone's moody' I heard behind me as all three of them began walking behind me,

'I wouldn't say another word If I was you mate'

'Harry Potter has got the snitch, GRYFFINDOR WINS' Lee Jordan said the the mic as I groaned lightly. This game well, it was rough. I raced down to the ground. I had managed to get 2 goals in as well as 1 from Blaise. All went through Ron, I think I apologized. It wasn't his day. Crabbe and Goyle, they were mean, I'm pretty sure one of them broke the rules. But then saying that Fred and George wasn't worried about stopping me. I stopped getting off my broom as I saw Draco holding an annoyed Theodore as he stood in front of an angry Harry, I bit my lip instantly. I had a good friendship with Blaise, Theodore he was something else, we didn't really get on that much.

'Perhaps you can remember what your mother's house stank like Potter, no wonder the Weasley's shack reminds you of it'-' Theodore said as rage boiled in me instantly. Draco he was _actually_ doing the right thing and keeping Theodore back.

'Theodore' I snapped as Harry pulled back an angry Fred. As horrible as Theodore was Harry new better than him, that I appreciated.

'Shut up' Theodore hissed at me as my eyes grew. Draco pulled him back more,

'One more word comes out your mouth and you are off this team, I mean in' I replied as I glared at him, Draco as well as Theodore looked at me as I just glared. The rest of the stadium yet to realize what was happening...

I saw a small smirk behind George's angry expression on his face.

'Shame I can't find anything that rhymes with fat,lazy git' Theodore spat as I looked at him, did he really just do that. Draco looked at Theodore as I watched Ron walked off in the distance as Fred pulled from Harry, instantly attacking Theodore. This got the schools attention now, of course it did. Theodore pulled from Draco as we both instantly ran to them, Harry doing the same. My eyes went wide as I watch Fred and Theodore go at each other brutally as I grabbed hold of Fred with Harry as Draco pulled Theordor-

'Ah' I groaned instantly as I felt pain sharply travel through my left side of my face as I heard quietness. I opened my eyes seeing Fred and Theodore frozen, Theodore's eyes full of regret as I realized, he had punch the left side of my jaw. I felt a throbbing sensation come over my face as Draco looked at me as Madam Hooch came to my side.

'YOU TWO, PROFFESOR MCGONAGALLS OFFICE NOW, Potter and Malfoy go with them' she argued as Fred turned Draco letting go off Theodore lightly, as he and Harry walked behind them.

'Are you alright' she asked me as I nodded lightly, it would be alright. I turned to attention to Theodore,

'Theodore, I meant what I said. So don't think about coming back for practice' I replied angry as he shut his eyes turning his head. I wasn't bloody lying either.

'That git' breathed George as he stood next to me instantly,

'Just leave it George he's off the team now' I breathed moving my jaw around and hearing it clicking.

'You might get a nasty bruise Miss Weasley, I suggest seeing Madam Pomfrey if the pain remains' Madam replied as I nodded. It wasn't broken I knew it.

'Yeah, his face was kind of priceless. He deserved it though. You didn't here was he said about Hannah' George replied.

'I don't think I want to know' I breathed Truthfully as I sat down, my remaining team walking over to me.

'Malfoy was good for trying to stop him' George said lightly as I looked up at him.

'Let's hope Fred doesn't get in much trouble' I breathed as George nodded.

'Ron's gone off, find him for me please. I need to talk to my team' I breathed as he looked at me and nodded.

'He's really upset' I replied as George nodded,

'Twin telepathy I get it' he breathed a mi-nute smile formed.

'Totally' I breathed.

'See you later then Han, I'll check on you at dinner' George replied hugging me lightly from the side as he walked over to the Gryffindor team. I looked forward realizing my team were now in front of me.

'Are you alright' Aria asked lightly, I nodded.

'Theodore was a total jerk' breathed Blaise annoyed.

'I meant what I said' I replied standing up.

'What I saw today will, he wasn't very interested in the game. More trying to hurt my twin. He saw it coming. Now, Aria, you played well you saved some good goals today, Blaise, I said you was better off as a chaser. And you two- there's playing rough and playing rough. You were good when you did protect Draco but, put a little more concentration into him and not forget about him and only trying to hurt everyone, otherwise you were alright. ' I breathed as we started to walk back to the castle.

'who's going to replace Theodore' asked Blaise, I turned to him,

' I don't know. How's Pansy?'

'Are you sure you are alright' Draco said for about the tenth time in the last hour.

'Draco I am fine' I breathed as we sat down at dinner. Many people where whispering about the situation, I was worried about Ron. I hadn't seen him yet I hoped George found him. Theodore sat with a bunch of boys in year 6 and 7.

'He deserves everything that little- Draco started.

'Draco please. He gets the message' I replied squeezing the hand that had been holding onto my hand for the last hour. It was around 2 hours after the game, Fred and Theodore was in McGonagall's office for a while and I needed to shower and change for the match. They came out with detentions, not sure for Theodore.

'Draco, thank you for not adding into the situation. You could of but you didn't, thank you' I whispered as I looked at him. He smiled as I pecked his cheek. Turned to Blaise and Pansy opposite us.

'Pansy- when you want to try out, next practice?' I asked her as she just looked at me. Blaise looked at her, he really did feel something for her.

'I - yeah why not' she replied,

'You will be great' breathed Blaise as he kissed her cheek. I smiled. He really made her happy. I look up as I see Harry come into the hall, followed by Ron.

'I just need to see my brother' I said quickly getting away from the table and walking over towards Ron and Harry.

'Ron!' I explained as I ran slightly over to him pulling him into a tight embrace.

'Are you alright?, I was so worried about you. Why did you walk off. You were really good we were just playing rough' I said over quickly.

'Me, you got punched Hannah! Are you alright' Ron replied as I pulled back.

'Jesus, that git. Wait till he learns- ' Harry cut him off

'He's knows what he's done. Hannah made sure of that, she kicked him of the team' Harry said as Ron looked confused as he looked at me as I nodded.

'Good on you Hannah, I dare to know who's replaced him though' Ron replied.

'Pansy and Ron, Draco is most certainly not going to let this go either.' I replied.

'oh, well .Draco was kind, he didn't add into the conversation' Ron replied lightly as I nodded.

'enough about me, how are you' I asked, Ron looked at me.

'I just needed some time, Theodore pissed me off and well I looked and felt like a failure' Ron replied honestly.

'Oh Ron' I breathed pulling him into another hug.

'You'r not a failure. You are brilliant at quidditch. Just give it some time, you were really nervous' I replied.

'Thanks for asking George to find me though' Ron whispered as I nodded pulling back as I saw Hermione walk though the door. Rushing over to us,

'Hagrid's back'

We walked quickly out the great hall as Hermione tried to ask if I was alright.

'Hermione I am fine' I replied as we ran out the entrance and towards the hill. As fast as we could in heavy snow and cold conditions. We only had our jumpers on.

'Ron really worried me, walking off I didn't know where he had gone to' she whispered as we ran behind Harry and Ron. I bit my lip as gently as I could for running,

'He just needed some time. Personally I haven't really seen Theodore kick off, to anyone.' I replied as she nodded.

'We really didn't think about this' Ron replied as he chuckled lightly as we slowly walked the steep hill trying not to slide over in the snow.

We reached Hagrid's hut as we knocked on it, he answered it instantly, whoa.

'Hagrid!' Hermione and I both said as we saw he bruised face.

'Merlines beard, it's nothing. Now come in, come in' Hagrid replied as we instantly walked in.

'dear god, what happened to you' Hagrid asked me,

'I got in the middle of a fight between Fred and Theodore Nott, and well it was by accident but Theodore punched me' I replied slowly. As he looked at me,

'That looks nasty' Hagrid replied as he placed tea in front of all 5 of us.

'Not as nasty as your' I replied as he looked away.

His hair was all stuck together matted, as the side of his face was covered in purple and black bruising. Cut old and new were all covering his exposed skin. His facial expression showing he was in pain. Hagrid was far strong and taller than any other normal man and that worried. Who hurt him.

'What happened Hagrid' Harry ordered as Hagrid signed.

'You found the giants' Hermione asked as Hagrid looked at her,

'There not to hard to find Hermione.' He replied,

'Did Madam Maxime go with you' I asked as he nodded. He put his tea down.

'We went at the end of term last year. Dumbledore gave us instructions, just for the two of us. Took us around a month to get there. The ministry is following everyone around Dumbledore, we couldn't use magic.' He started as we nodded.

'Don't we know it Hagrid' I breathed.

'We made out we were going on holiday, we knew we would be followed. And then we were able to use magic, it took us a while but we arrived. Took a little longer to find them but we got there. Dumbledore had warned us you-know-who would be after them to. We had to be careful, told us to be careful when approaching in case there was death eaters around. That night we found them. Around 70 of them, dangerous though they like to kill each other. Anyway for the first couple of days we gave the chief gifts and then one night a fight broke out the chief got killed and then there was a new one. He wasn't to fond of us, I walked up holding my gift the next think I was upside down in the air held by two of his people. Maxime saved me, quickly got out her wand. But then we were in trouble, using magic against them. The love magical gifts just not against them. We legged it, couldn't go back' Hagrid started as I felt my eyes and mouth go into a very long O.

'But why are you home so late, didn't you go home' asked Hermione.

'course not, Dumbledore was relying on us. We spent a couple days staying low watching and well things turned bad. Death eaters, one who was going to kill buckbeak remember him well, he turned up and well the chief didn't go for them' Hagrid replied angrily. I bit my lip.

'So we went for the giant's that didn't like the chief. We were concerned about the death eaters though, they knew we were around. Anyway, few night later we found 3 giants badly injured. We convinced them but well, one night they got beaten and the one's that survived didn't want anything to do with heard Dumbledore's message, he was kind to them. I hope they know that' said Hagrid.

'That's a shame Hagrid but- how did you get like this - I started as I got cut off.

'She here' Ron snapped.

 _knock, knock._

Shit, we didn't have the cloak with us.

'In here, quickly' he said as he opened a large cupbored. We slowly walked in shutting the door, his food and cleaning things were in here. We squeezed into each other. The door just able to close. I could feel nearly everyone breathed on me, so could they probably.

'Who the bloody hell are you' Hagrid replied as I watch a pink fabric cover the door.

'Professor Umbridge., defense against the dark arts teacher and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Now tell me, where have you been. Term started over two months ago' she ordered as I listened.

'Been away from my health' Hagrid replied as I heard he limp to his chair again sitting down.

'Fresh air, needed a change of scenery' Hagrid replied.

'Mountain scenery' Umbridge asked as my eyes popped. Did she know?

'Not any in the south of France.' Hagrid replied.

'Very well, It is my duty to make sure all teachers at Hogwarts follows the ministry. Goodnight Hagrid' she called as she walked out the hut. We stayed quite.

'She's back up at the castle now' Hagrid called as we pushed through the cupboard hot and stuffy.

'She really is -

'Horrible' Ron cut Hagrid off.

'It's changing out there. Just like last time. A storms coming and when she does we best all be ready' Hagrid said.

'So whats the plan, run away I heard Rome's a nice place to go to' I whispered as we walked back into the castle. It was now around half nine. Time had really flown by.

'Hannah.'Harry said as we stopped. I was pankiking I didn't want this to happen, nothing to happen. I wanted school to be normal. I was shaking,whoa. He took my hands as I looked at him.

'Whatever happens, we are going to be ready. We are going to win this. Trust me, your magic well I would feel safer if I had what you had. You don't even know what your capable of. You could seriously do some damage, you can protect us' Harry started as I looked at him, smiling slightly.

'I just, I just worry' I replied lightly looking down. It terrified me, but well Harry was even more involved.

'We all worry Hannah. We just need to be confident. You have, you all have helped me in so many more ways than you think. Ron you made us able to survive wizard chess. Hermione and you helped get Ron back and save Siruis , you all helped me last year. Hannah and Ron, encouraged me to find Riddle with the chamber of secret.' Harry started as I smiled at him.

'Yeah so facing Voldemort shouldn't be to much harder' Ron whispered happily as I glared.

'Oh Ronald' Hermione whispered,

'What I mean and Ron is, we've had practice' Harry replied. I nodded as he let go of my hands.

I let out a breath a nodded as Hermione came to my side grabbing my hand,

'We still have time to learn to' she pointed out as we nodded. We can do this.

'First we need to get rid of Umbridge' I breathed as they grinned nodding.

'That's the first thing we need to do'

 _Hagrids lesson next chapter, let's see who see's the horses? ;)_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53- "Differences'

Third Person

Draco sat in the common room on that Saturday night waiting for Hannah to come back. He really worried about her, he knew he couldn't pressure her into telling him what she was doing. He had a rough feeling and it wasn't good. He felt a need to protect her. The love he felt was like the love he and his mother shared. Even if Hannah broke his heart, he would always permanently love her. He knew that. Draco worried, he didn't know what was happening. He didn't open his mail from his father. He knew what most likely would happen and that worried him the most. He sat on the couch next to fire opposite Blaise and Pansy. He knew Umbridge was bad but like he had learnt, keep on the good side of them. He wished Hannah was sat beside him as he looked at the couple in front of him. He had pure anger and hatred towards Theodore, he was supposed to protect her and he didn't. He let her go through pain and discomfort. One of the many things that broke his heart. He was crazy in love with her.

Theodore sat in one of the seventh year boys rooms, he knew he was out of order to Hannah to well she deserved it he though. He was now off the team and anger radiated of him, however he still knew he was the one in the wrong and he did regret hurting her. But he couldn't he just couldn't regret saying what he did. He hadn't had the best upbringing, he had to defend for him self. He knew what was right and wrong for a wizard and blood traitors was bad. He knew deep down he wanted to think differently but he just couldn't. He knew people hated him now but well he knew his future. As well as Blaise,Draco,Crabbe, Goyle. He knew all their futures, he was the only one who realized and came to terms with it. He needed Draco to realize just how more involved he was, as well as many other people.

Theodore walked into the common room and saw a seat next to Draco, he walked over to him. A slight smirk on his face as he got death glares from him, Blaise and Pansy. Pansy rolled her eyes at him, getting up.

'I'm not going anyway near you' she spat at him. He looked at her amused as he sat down next to Draco seeing his anger instantly.

'Well, nice to see you to' Theodore breathed.

'What is wrong with you. Don't you think you should apologize' Blaise breathed as he glared as his ex now friend.

'Not at all. You are the one's you should be apologizing. Leaving me to do all the dirty work' Theodore spat at the two of them, they instantly looked at him confused.

'Maybe you should actually read what your farther's write to you. Give you a rough understanding' Theodore replied smirking.

'Go to hell Theodore' Blaise spat, he nor Draco had opened a single letter from their farther. Their mother of course but well even they were worried.

'You will if you don't realize sooner. As well as the stupid place. And your precious girlfriends' Theodore breathed getting up as Blaise and Draco slightly sank into their seat. They weren't the only one's terrified of what is most likely going to happen.

Theodore walked off, into the previous room hoping that he had left an impression on the two boys. He hoped.

Blaise looked at Draco,

'There isn't anything to know that's important. My mother would have said so' Draco breathed as Blaise nodded.

'But Draco, Pansy's Protected. What about Hann-

'Potter will protect her' Draco spat realizing that if and hoping if anything was to happen, Harry Potter would be the one who most likely saves her life. Draco new one day not anytime soon though, they would all have to make a decision and he knew where as he would be put, but he knew Hannah would have a choice and he knew she would make the right one, even if that meant staying with Harry Potter.

But for now, for Draco and Blaise _everything_ was fine. And they hoped it stayed that way for a very long time.

Hannah's P.O.V.

Tuesday came quickly and before I knew it, it was last lesson on the following Tuesday. My lesson had been canceled tonight, neither Dumbledore of McGonagall was available but it was alright. I know what to practice on. I walked along with Draco holding onto his hand as we walked towards Hagrid's hut. Wondering just what we was going to be learning today. I watched as Hagrid came walking back from the forbidden forest.

'We're working in here today. They prefer the dark ' Hagrid said happily as I felt Draco's hand stiffen. I looked at him. Squeezing his hand,

'Hagrid wouldn't do anything to harm us' I whispered kissed his cheek as we began to walk into the forest. It took around 10 minutes but soon we were in an open part of the forest.

'I've been keeping this for 5th year student's. They are pretty rare mind you. I though it would be good to see them in their natural habitat to normally.' Hagrid replied as we looked around into the forest. I couldn't see anything?

'Right I like to do a call so they know who it is- me' Hagrid replied as he placed a large amount of meat on the floor. Hagrid started to do a call as I kept my eyes on the meet waiting for something to happen,

Bright white eyes appeared. I blinked a few times making sure I wasn't just seeing anything as they shined. They brightness became more intense as I slowly saw movement behind it, as it revealed a large bold skeleton body. I took a breath in, it really was, most particular. It was the body of what I would call a horse but with the wings of a dragon. It was dark. What the hell was it. It hungrily ate at the meat. As I grew confused.

'Can you see anything, I can't ' Draco moaned annoyed next to me. I continued to look at the animal, how could he not see it. I looked around me, how could nearly everyone in the class not see it. Draco looked at me. As I remained looking at the animal as it waved it wings, another one appearing next to it. I've seen them before, I always have, when we get to and from Hogshead station. I turned my head, most obvious Harry, Neville and - Theodore all looked at it. I knew they could see it to, but why. I turned my attention back to the two animals. Something wasn't right.

'Now, put your hands up if you can see them' Hagrid called, I kept my hand down as I looked up at the three hands.

'Of course Harry, Theodore and Neville eh? An- ' Hagrid got cut off by Draco,

'What are we supposed to be looking at' Draco called annoyed as other people agreed with him.

'Thestrals' Hagrid replied smiling proud. What the bloody hell does that mean? I continued my gaze on the now three , Thestrals. Instantly becoming nervous.

'Right, now can anyone tell me why only some of you can see them' Hagrid called as I felt people turn to look at him as I kept in the same position. Looking directly towards them.

'The only people who can see thestrals, are , are people who have seen death' Hermione called out. - It felt like my brain had zoned out as I didn't think of anything. What- how- why? I hadn't seen death, I would have known about it or remembered surely? I didn't know what to think. I panicked mentally, worried. Everything was beginning to get so damn confusing.

'Hannah' Ron called as I jumped looking back,

'hu'- Only, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Hagrid were here. I looked at them confused. Hagrid looked alarmed, as the others looked concerned.

'You zoned out abit' Ron replied.

'A bit, you've been like that for half an hour' breathed Hermione as she walked over to me.

'You can see them can't you' she asked gentle. I looked at her,

'No one's died in front of me though. Not even my great nan Else, I waited with Ron down stairs when she went' I replied. Looking at her confused. She looked at Hagrid. He looked worried.

'Right- ah -

'I've always seen them. When we get of the coach. I though it was normal' I breathed looking back as the now 4 thestrauls.

'Hagrid do you know why' Harry asked him as he shifted.

'Not my place to say. Dumbledore's orders' he replied quietly.

'Everything's Dumbledore's orders. Can you tell me. Please' I asked turning and looking at him. He looked at me,

'I can't, I'm sorry Hannah. Besides I don't know all the details.' he replied sadly.

'I should have never of done this lesson, Umbridge wasn't impressed' he breathed, looking slightly at Draco.

'Umbridge' I asked Confused as Hermione bit her lip,

'You missed her, she came and inspected. He find's his results out in two weeks' Hermione replied as she also glanced towards Draco. What had he done.

'Lucky she didn't see you, no offence. It was like you were drugged' breathed Draco I couldn't help but let out a small smile. I just found it funny.

'You should be fine Hagrid. This was a good lesson. I just- everything is so confusing right now and this- doesn't help' I breathed. Rubbing my eyes.

'Have you got a lesson with Dumbledore tonight' Hagrid asked as I shook my head.

'Thursday and yes- I am going to ask him' I replied taking a step.

'Now no offence but I want a shower, so by Hagrid' I called, as he just smiled understanding.

'Were staying here, we will see you later, really don't worry about it.' Ron replied as he looked at Draco lightly. I nodded.

'See you at dinner' I replied as I turned walking hand in hand with Draco as we walked out the dark forest and towards the castle.

'You really freaked me out' Draco said as we began walking up the hill,

'I just panicked. Can you not tell anyone I can see them' I asked looking up at him.

'Not so much Pansy and Blaise but well-

'Han I'm not going to shout out, you have seen a dead person but you don't remember and it's practically a secret' Draco replied. As we got to the top I smiled hugging his side gently.

'Now why were they looking at you? You didn't say anything bad to Umbridge did you' I replied alarmed as I looked at him. I had pure hatred towards that women new rules well 'degrees' coming in all the time, and we couldn't do anything.

'I can see why you think but no. Theodore did, It helped her from not seeing you to tell the truth. I think they were surprised I didn't say anything' Draco muttered as we walked through the school entrance. I smiled at him,

'You really are turning into the good guy' I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

'He has changed. Really changed' Draco whispered. As we walked towards the common room.

'I wonder why' I replied, hoping that was something to not worry about, Theodore and this whole being able to see Thestral's. I just hoped.

I walk into the Great hall with Draco around an hour and a half later, changed into a baggy dark blue jumper and black vest and matching joggers. Uggs on and hair down and wavy. I took a seat next to Pansy as Draco sat opposite instantly holding my hand across the table. They asked me how I was in the common room when I walked in, apparently not many people notice as we were right at the back, Pansy said I didn't look that bold to everyone. I couldn't see Harry, Hermione or Ron in the hall.

'What's gotten into Theodore, it's like he's a completely changed person' breathed Pansy as we turned out attention to him, standing with a 7th year what looked like bullying a first year Hufflepuff. I shook my head.

'It's like he's been brain washed' I breathed agreeing with Pansy as I ate away at my pasta. Draco and Blaise kept quiet.

'Hannah' Draco whispered as I looked up seeing someone walk towards me, dressed in black. I turned my face as they stopped next to me, Snape. Fun.

'Professor Dumbledore has requested to see him in his office. Now' Snape said slowly as he looked at me, I nodded. I looked at Pansy,Blaise and Draco before standing up.

'Professor McGonagall will meet you at the bottom' he added as I nodded, following behind him. I was happy Dumbledore wanted to speak to me but also worried and kind of terrified. I walked behind him all the way seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron as we paced them. I looked at them wide eyes as Hermione mouthed 'Good Luck'. We walked up the stairs and reached The bottom of his office. I saw Professor McGonagall she smiled warmly.

'No where to be seen' Snape muttered to McGonagall as she nodded looked at me. I could here talking instantly as we walked up the steps. Slowly becoming aware of who it was- mum. She was angry. McGonagall looked at me, as she knocked on the door. All sound stopped as she opened the door.

'Hannah darling' Mum said instantly getting off her seat and hugging me. I hugged back, smiling as I saw Tonks, I hugged her quickly. She made the summer go a lot more fun. Letting Ginny, Hermione and I break a few of the house rules.

'Your farther couldn't come. Busy as the ministry but Tonks agreed' Mum breathed as she looked me over. I nodded understanding, Dad was in a difficult place with his work and the order.

'Miss Weasley please sit' Dumbledore pointed to a chair, I sat down next to mum as McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore's chair.

'I've asked you here for a few things. Now first I would like to encourage your mother how well you training has gone' Dumbledore spoke, I looked at mum.

'I can control a lot more now. It doesn't play around with my mood and emotions' I breathed as she smiled.

'Excellent, no more pig noses or tales on anyone' she breathed relieved. Tonks smiled.

'Now as you are aware, you are able to see Thestrals. Wonderfull creatures, but as I aware you don't know why you can see them' Dumbledore started as I nodded seeing mum become tense slightly.

'Maybe you would like to say why Mrs Weasley' Dumbledore spoke. Mum looked up at me, angry, worried,nervous.

'It was what we though was the right thing to do at the time.' Mum started as I looked at her confused.

'During the the start of the first war, Voldemort wanted every powerful witch and wizard to join him. Now there was this women who was a very powerful witch. I felt connected to her in some way she was always there when I was growing up. She had a child not long after I had you and well I discovered something, by accident. ' Mum started as I looked her.

'I discovered that she was my biological sister. Now I didn't have a clue why I wasn't told before. But now I realize, my mother didn't want her. She gave her to another wizard family who lived in the same street. How she lived with that I don't know but well, that family- was a very dark and powerfull family and that made her into being powerfull also. But she ran away around when I was your age. I met her 10 years later, I found out she had a child I decided to help her out once I realized who she was. One night during the war I visited her with you and - ' mum stopped tears forming in her eyes as took her hand.

'What you'r mother is trying to say is, that night Voldemort sent his death eaters to get her. Your mother and you was there. She protected you with an invisibility charm. She didn't want to join them, that was why she ran way in the first place. She tried to stop them using her magic but - if they had took her and killed her they would have been able to take her magic. Now this is very dark magic Miss Wesley. But she knew that so she did the only thing possible she though of at the time' McGonagall started.

'She killed herself. Saving her magic by putting it into the most vulnerable thing in that house' Dumbledore replied.

'Putting that magic into the two children, you and -

'Amber'

'What' I asked completely confused. I looked at mum,

'You and Amber, you have this magic link because she put her magic into the both of you- this is why your magic is, powerful' Tonks suggested as Dumbledore nodded. Mum looked at me,

'She's your and your siblings cousin.' breathed Dumbledore. I just looked at mum, I couldn't feel any emotion. It was just a painful throbbing in my head by all this information.

'This is why you can see the thestrals. Your aunt died in front of you as a child' McGonagall spoke.

'Dumbledore suggested it be best for you to be separate but even then Amber was taken off me and the ministry took her, we wasn't sure what would happen if you to came together but you never gave away you had magic when you were little. So we though it would be good for you to be together' Mum added as I continued to look at her.

'But we were wrong, the two of you together make you magic connect like a bond. Dangerous if you don't know how to control it' breathed Dumbledore.

'But useful when you do' McGonagall added.

'Miss Wesley what you have is very powerful. You alone are more powerful than any ordinary Witch or Wizard, Voldemort would want you in an instant if he knew how powerful you really were. He doesn't know about you or Amber. But if he does he will try and take it from you and Amber.' McGonagall replied.

'Yes, but together or alone if there is another war, you have the ability to save many lives Miss Wesley' Dumbledore breathed. I looked at him.

'I will leave you alone with your mother. Our lessons will continue again from Thursday' Dumbledore replied as he stood with McGonagall back deeper into the filled room.

'You need to be careful at this ball Hannah, you don't know what could be hiding. You can't at all do anything that would suspect you are different in anyway' Mum instantly said as she looked at me. I nodded lightly. Sitting forward and placing my hands on my head.

'Any you angry' mum asked slowly. I shook my head, I didn't know what I felt.

'I just- whoa' I whispered placing my hands of my head.

'I know its a lot to take in. But we wanted to wait as long as we could, you would be surprised how dangerous it could be for you knowing' Mum started. I shook my head, they protected me. They did this to protect Amber and I. Mum was strong, she whiteness her sister being killed.

'come here' she whispered as I flung into her open arms, instantly feeling safe, warm, protected. I didn't realize how much I had missed my mum.

'Us Wesley's we are strong. We will get though what ever is going to happen' Mum whispered as I nodded pulling away.

'I don't mind not going to the ball, if you really don't want me to' I whispered, regretting it. She shook her head instantly.

'Of Course not, I want you to go and enjoy yourself. I know you have loyal friends despite them and you being in Slytherin but well they are loyal. They have accepted you. Enjoy before everything gets messed up. Narcissa Malfoy is someone I never though she would be. She told me about how you had changed Draco, from turning into his farther. She likes you Hannah. She knows we are weary but she promised me no harm would come to you. I mean I still think she's a horrible person but well, she was some what nice about the subject. ' Mum replied as I couldn't help but let out a chuckled nodding. Tonks looked at her as mum nodded,

'We need to get back. Last minute things before we head home for the order' she whispered as I nodded as we stood.

'Now, your going back to Draco's on the last day of term and then dad will pick you up the next day. Which is christmas eve. Harry's coming for Christmas. Now stay out of Umbridge, she can be one very nasty women' Mum said as I nodded as she turned to the fire with Tonks.

'I will write to you, send out love to your siblings. I love you' she said as I hugged her.

'Love you to' I whispered smiling at Tonks as they vanished in front of me. I let out a shaky breath. How do I explain this?

-

Weeks passed and soon we were in December the night before leaving for Christmas on a Thursday evening. Time went so fast, school was going so fast. The D.A. meetings really were a success we didn't just practice we re learnt and made sure we knew things that we got 100% right when we were tested. Harry was a fabulous teacher. Draco and I we were as cringy as ever. Apparent said from Ron. We were pretty 'loved up' I would say, he cared about my in every single detail although there were moments he was a little nervous? Pansy took me dress shopping one weekend but it was a huge meltdown. So I currently only had a black body con dress to wear. I had my expensive shoes Draco got for me though. Brand new to! I was excited for this ball I really was. My friends had been so supportive with this whole magic thing. I took me a while to realize why but I understand it now. My lessons with Dumbledore were becoming even better, learning more and more things. Friday 16th December. After our last D.A. meeting- Pansy woke me up in the middle of the night saying McGonagall was in the common room. I had never quickly changed in my life. I followed her towards Dumbledore where I met the rest of my siblings. It was a weird night- the night my dad got injured. Of course when I saw him on the Sunday he acted fine, I stayed with them until the followed Wednesday. Mum was making me comeback. We believe dad was protecting something, Voldemort wants. Of course we couldn't know anything. Reason as to why we aren't in the order. Harry had seen this in he dream, we heard Moody say they think Voldemort was controlling Harry. I really didn't think that was real.

I came back to Hogwarts the following Friday. On my own, it was weird to get the train all on my own in the middle of the night. I walked into the castle. People just waking up. I needed to sort things out and, I was going to be going with Draco to his hour with Pansy and Blaise. I walked into the empty castle as I walked towards the common room, walking in as first years were awake already. It was half 8. I walked through and up the stairs towards the 5th level, going down the corridor as I opened my door slowly, I opened it gently, walking in, BIGGEST REGRET.

'GUYs, really?' I screened turning my back instantly. Cringing instantly. I wasn't sure what they were doing. I didn't want to know. I covered my eyes, hearing Blaise laugh. All I knew was there was kissing, on top of each other. Fully clothed that was one thing I guessed. How did Blaise even get up here, boys were banned.

'Hannah, whoa' Pansy said replied as I heard someone stand up,

'Chill Hannah, we were just- cuddling' Blaise said, as I lowered my hands and started turning round realizing he was dressed and up. I let out a breath.

'Still not nice' I whispered. As he smirked,

'You wouldn't be saying that If you was with Draco' he shot back as I swallowed. We hadn't been in the situation.

'How's you dad anyway, Prophet says he got attacked' Blaise replied as I nodded.

'He's alright. How did you get up here' I asked him confused.

'Easy spell to break when you think of it' he breathed as I looked at him.

'Draco's alone in our room. What do you say we should swap' Blaise replied winking jokenly as I glared.

'Alright, I let the prince know that his princess has returned' Blaise sang kissing Pansy's head. He headed out the door moving quickly. I looked at Pansy armed folded.

'Sorry Han. But well we just kissed and cuddled' she replied looking sorry as she sat in her bed. I let out an amused breath. It was funny thinking about it. She got up,

'I'm really glad your back. This ball is going to be amazing' she breathed as she walked over to her dressing table.

'You sure your farther is alright' she asked turning back. I nodded smiling. Looking at my side of the room. Everything was in the same place. Even Simba.

'Thanks for looking after him' I said as he sat calmly next to me. She smiled in the mirror.

I packed away my uniform as well as cloths I know I didn't need into my wardrobe as I placed the dress as well as other cloths into my trunk. We weren't going back to the burrow anymore. I packed my makeup and toiletries. as I placed them by the door. We were getting the first train back which was at 10 so we could be back around 5 pm to be ready for 7. I closed the door after Pansy as we walked into the common room instantly feeling my self in a hug. I hugged back smiling as I felt I was melting. Knowing it was Draco. I pulled away before grabbing him as I pulled him in for a long kiss.

'And you screamed at us' breathed Blaise, as we just continued to kiss. I pulled back a few moments later.

'I missed you so much' I whispered as he pecked my lips again.

'Are you alright, are you all alright' He whispered as I nodded just hugging him.

'Tonight is going to be amazing. Just you wait' he whispered as I nodded smiling.

'Right, come on there's enough time on the train to be smooshy. We have a train to catch' Pansy called dragging me away from Draco as we walked out the common room with out luggage and towards the Thesrals and carriages. I was excited for the ball I really was. I loved being around my best friends but I still worried, I was entering a world of pure bloods. I was going to Draco Malfoy's home! That was some scary stuff. I missed my family and I knew my dad would be alright but I still worried but, my friends really were amazing. Despite what people said about them. They were my second family.

There was part of me, terrified about what was in the dark. What was the beginning of the end. But I needed to be strong. I had to be.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54- "Family"

Hannah's P.O.V.

I sat in the moving train, it was particular empty for the first train back. I looked down at my watch- 4:40 pm. We would be arriving soon. I was worrying, meeting Draco's family but also about my dad. He acted fine but was he really alright?  
I was worrying in my head, asking my self had I really made the right decision. Was he really alright ?  
I felt stupid for leaving him, how could I have left him? How could I have left Harry and Ron and mum? Why did my dad get really hurt? I was worrying about anything and everything.

'Hannah' I snapped back into reality as I felt my eyes lift open and feel a warm hand on my arm, I smile feeling instantly safe, it was Draco.

'You'r really worried about your dad' he replied lightly as I looked at him slightly nodding. I couldn't say anything really, I trusted Draco I really did. But I didn't trust everyone around him.

'He's in St Mungos. I know he will be fine now, but well I, I just feel bad my leaving my family' I replied truthfully. I felt bad for leaving all of them. They had to stay there in that boring (sorry/not sorry) house. Staying in a room all day not allowed to know about anything and then I'm enjoying myself at a party who in reality well - is the bady.

'I know I'm not the nicest towards your family but I know that your strong. Your family is the strongest family I know. Your dads making a good recovery. And by the sounds of it, getting you out of your aunts house sounds like a good idea.' breathed Draco as I smiled. A good idea yes but I did feel for my family.

'Now stop worrying and start to enjoy yourself before you have to return to that dark place' replied Draco. I looked up at him and nodded gently, smiling and pulling forward and hugging him placing a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. He made me feel better although I still had worry about my family in the back of my mind, like anyone would.

'Thank you for tonight' I whispered as I felt comfortable with the familiar soundings of the hidden side of kings cross station. To think i was here only around 14 hours ago.

'Thank me, thank you Han. These party's are the most boring professional things that I have ever whiteness. You are going to make it so much more enjoyable.' Draco replied as I blushed smiling biting my lip ever so gently.

'Hey!' whined Pansy playfully as she sat across from the two of us, talking with Blaise quietly.

'Guess we don't make things fun at all' breathed Blaise lowly yet in a jokenly matter. Draco parted his lips.

'You know what I mean' he hissed as the Train jolted coming to a stop. I instantly felt my heart speed up, this is it. I wasn't going home or going with my siblings. I was going with Draco, to a whole new wizarding family society? I stand up as Pansy stands next to me.

'Chill out. We take a port key to his home. His farther won't be there till tonight, he's at the ministry. You will meet Narcissa, she really is lovely. And then we go and get ready, and before we know it are laying dressed fancy in our beds and its tomorrow morning and you wished you were staying longer. ' Pansy replied as we exited off the Train.

'I mean, I know you probably wouldn't because of your farther but you know wha-

'I know what you mean' I replied smiling at her as she nodded smiling back, slight panic vanishing from her face. I take a gulp walking of the train as Draco walked over to me. There was a few Hogwarts students. I had never explored this side of the station- the magical side. But I was now. Draco held my hand as we walked away from the train, we walked up some stairs before walking towards, Rooms? We walked up some stairs before walking along a few corridors before Draco opened a door. We walked in, It was familiar to some sort of muggle flat.

'This is one of my farther's little places. I've stayed the night here multiple times before heading back to Hogwarts. Handy little place when you think about it' Draco replied as I looked around. VERY EXSPENSIVE, and he said only one of!

'Mr Falfoy' I shot my head towards a man. He was in he mid 40s I would say, wearing black.

'Elliot, this is Hannah. Hannah this is Elliot my family's - organizer' Draco replied as he introduced me. I smiled and said hello. Pansy and Blaise greeted him calmly as I notice our luggage had arrived with him. What did- Organizer really mean?

'Ready' Elliot asked as Draco looked at me, I nodded smiling.

'Great come on then' Elliot called as he turned his back, the luggage following as Draco led me with him.

'Is he like a body guard' I asked wondering. Draco chuckled.

'Not a body guard. Not a slave, just someone who's there I guess' Draco called smiling as we entered the back room. I'm guessing the table was the port key. We all put out hands onto the side of the table as I became instantly aware of the process. Falling up into the sky?, I couldn't lie it was smooth very smooth. We didn't have to let go or anything, and before I knew it we were swirling round lightly in, what I assumed was Draco's - I don't really know what room. I let go looking around, it reminded me of the office in the Slytherin common room.

'Its the guest office space, mainly used for port keys and occasionally floo powder' Draco called behind me as I smiled back at him.

'Your luggage will be in your rooms' Elliot called as I heard him leave the room.

'Follow me Han' Draco whispered as we excited out the fairly large room, Pansy and Blaise followed, as we entered a large open spaced front, side room. Draco walked me around the first floor as I felt a little panicked. The plan was, The front door with a room on the front left was, the 'guest office space' then large stairs in the middle. with either side open space. A room on the right in the same place as the 'guest office space' was a cloak room as well as control room? Pass the open space which Draco had said is normally the living room, and behind the stairs was too large rooms at the back on the left was a exstreamly large kitchen with a room leading off where I learnt it was for the elves. And on the other side was a long similar table like the great hall. This was there special dinning room but also a meeting room. There were rooms leading off for bathrooms, wardrobes, bedrooms. Down stairs alone was - huge.

The four of us walked out the kitchen. Watching elves wash and clean the floor. I couldn't lie I felt bad for the elves, I was beginning to understand why Hermione felt so aware of this subject. It all made me feel slightly, uneasy. I heard foot steps walk down the glass stairs as I took a large breath.

'Draco, sweetie is that you' GULP. I think I nearly chocked on this, ice tea? It was nice.

'Just relax' Draco whispered in my ear as we all came in view. Here we go,

Her hair was half black and blonde something I liked, she was a pencil skirt with embroidery of golds and black, with a black long sleeve shirt and tights with black heels. He hair pulled into a perfect bun.

'Darlings how are you' she called as she pulled Draco, then Pansy and then Blaise into warm hugs. She looked at me and smile.

'I'm so glad you could come Hannah. I want to to feel welcome and comfortable in our home. I really hope you are looking forward to the ball tonight' she said placing a warm hand on my arm. I smiled she wasn't as bad as I though,

'I am, thank you Mrs Malfoy' I replied warmly. She laughed,

'Don't call me that. Call me Narcissa, makes me feel old. Now those two don't know a thing like manors compared to you Hannah' she called smiling at pointing to Pansy and Blaise as I smiled nodding. As Blaise and Pansy stood next to each other amused expression covering their faces.

'Now, Hannah your sharing a room with Pansy and Blaise you are opposite Draco. Now kids I have to leave you, very busy but make sure you are down at 7.30. Don't go to bed too late, I warn you now. And I have organised For a- Car? For Draco to take you back tomorrow, it will be around 10-11 am' she called as I smiled at her.

'Thank you' I replied smiled as she smiled nodded.

'Right I will see you later, I'm sure you are all going to look gorgeous even though you all are already. Now I have to pick my dress up. Give my wishes to your farther' she replied touching my arm as I smiled she turned her head as I watched an elf give her, her hand bag. She waved as we smiled as she Vanished though the door.

I was surprised she was so nice. It made me confused how she could be with someone so cold hearted like her husband.

'That was my mother for you' breathed Draco as he started to walked towards the stairs.

'She's really nice' I breathed.

'All our mothers are, its just a shame it never picked up on our farthers. They always bring their wife's into unnecessary mess' Blaise whispered as I looked at him as he walked with Draco as I just gave a confused glance.

'Pansy is this really needed' I called in anoyance as I felt more things going into my hair. I liked beauty and hair, I was the make up artist for the two of us and she was the hair stylist but she was taking ages!

'Of course it is, these pins make everything stay in place' she called as she pulled at my hair. she had straightened my hair, middle parting. and then had curled tightly the very bottom of my hair. And was now pinning the two top sides back so my hair stayed on my back. It was pretty I though and make up, well face was soft and gentle and eyes were a copper smokey eye with a simple wing. I did a silver eye on Pansy with blue eyeliner, her idea. It was going to go nice with her red dress though.

'Done!' Pansy called as I turned around to the mirror and looking at my self. I smiled looking at Pansy and pulling her in for a hug.

'How can I wear this dress. It's -' I started as the Pansy walked to the door. I was wearing silver heels with a black bodycon dress. I was so under dressed compared to Pansy.

'I don't think you need to worry about that Hannah'

I walked along the corridor where our as well as Blaise and Draco's room were on the first floor. All with walk in bathrooms and all huge. Safe to safe I was totally jealous. Why would I lie about that. The best thing was- no more body-con dress. Pansy had collected a box from the door, from Draco. Inside was a mermaid type dress. Deep blue with silver crystals around top area. It was strapless going from tight at the top into baggy at the bottom. It kept perfect with the make up and shoes still. It made me feel a million times happier. I couldn't wait to thank Draco.

Pansy and I walked round to the stairs,

'What if there not at the bottom, were 15 minutes late' I whispered as we started on the long curly stairs.

'They will, relax Hannah. It's fashionable for the girls to always be late' Pansy replied and I looked.

'And if there not there, well they most certainly wouldn't hear the end of it' She replied as I nodded the now lit ball in complete usage. Music was playing, people was talking, dancing, drinking. They looked happy. I noticed a few people from the ministry who I don't have a clue who they were but I had seen them before. I was to busy looking around I hadn't noticed I was now at the bottom standing right in front of a smartly dress Draco. And Blaise. I smiled instantly as he took my hand gently kissing the top of it. I smiled at him as he pulled my hand hugging me gently and instantly pulling an arm around my waist.

'Thank you for the dress' I whispered as he smiled.

'Mother helped me. She really is very fond of you Hannah' he breathed gently.

'Im glad to hear that Draco' I replied as Draco passed me a glass of - something, as we began walking with Blaise and Pansy towards his now dressed and rather pretty mother. She wore a black and gold dress that really complimented her. I turn my head seeing a rather anxious Mr Malfoy.

This should be fun.

The night moved quickly as people had fun they, danced, drank, ate, and enjoyed there self's hugely. I couldn't believe how Mrs Malfoy was so different overall compared to Mr Malfoy. What Blaise said was true, it was a shame their mothers kindness didn't pay off on their farther's. Mr Malfoy kept him self to him self, he didn't say or hint anything to me/ about my family he pretty much just ignored my existence. He was in and out of the room - apparently emergency business with the ministry, something than lingered in my mind. It was so easy to understand how, Draco was very much like his mother, towards me anyway. From what I learnt over the years, Draco found it hard to trust people. But I could understand, I mean they were with Voldemort- possibly are with him. Who wouldn't have bad things to say about them even now. He was on his own, despite this luxurious life he only had his mother to show love while his farther made he follow in his footsteps spreading hatred. But when Draco did trust people, people who were mainly from Slytherin he wasn't nasty, or mean. He wasn't a bully. He was normal. He was a normal 16 year old boy. He wanted to be normal. He's grown up in a world following his farther learning its wrong to like muggles and non-magical people. I understand now why he is the way he is. I understand why he acts the way he does when he is worried or scared. I understand why Draco can only let minimal people in and truly let them understand the real him. He's grown up learning what's right and wrong but he's now realizing what is actually wrong compared to right. But he can't show this , to his farther or to anyone outside. It makes him look weak. His family is so different, to different to allow the real him in. They have too much hatred towards people. I hoped when Draco has to make his decision even if he chooses the wrong one, he tries to do something good with it.

The night moved quickly and before I knew it was past midnight as the ball room started to get less busy and people slowly started to go back to their homes. For the most part of the night, I had stayed with Draco, Blaise and Pansy in the games room. But we also had to walk around, talk with people I didn't have a clue who were and also dance. I am very glad we both remembered the yule ball even if we wasn't on, appropriate speaking terms. I met Blaise and Pansy's parents. They were alright I guess, still a little taken back I was a Wesley.

' I can't believe he has the nerve to show up' Draco spat as he stood next to Blaise I looked up instantly spotting Theodore with an smug look on his face. He smirked taking a sip of his drink before walking towards Mr Malfoy and also Blaise farther. Not many people were still here now and from what I could see the elves had started to clean up, something that I still couldn't get used to.

'What's he doing here' asked Pansy annoyed as she stood next to me. I watched as Draco and Blaise shot each other a glance.

'Why don't you head on up' Blaise said turning round to face Pansy and I.

'We are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves' Pansy instantly replied raising her eyebrow. As I watch Theodore slowly walk over towards us.

Blaise glared at Pansy as she rolled her eyes as Blaise turned back round towards , well now in front of Theodore, who still carried a smug look on his face.

'What do you want' Draco muttered, annoyance clear in his voice.

'Just wanted to congratulate you on this, lovely ball. Shame a blood traitor like her was the one to convince you to start actually attending' Theodore replied. I watched the anger rise through Draco as I stepped next to him instantly, Theodore was turning into the bully. He just wanted a reaction out of him?

'We all know what happens to blood traitors. You might want to start accepting things boys' Theodore replied smirking at I looked at him, feeling my eyes burning with anger. What was he playing?

'Leave Theodore' Blaise warned as Theodore looked at him,Draco, Pansy and then to me.

'Alright, I'm going, chill. I just wanted to say, you should be careful who you trust Hannah. You never know who could be just round the corner' Theodore replied as he put his arm on the side of my arm. An depressing horrible feeling covering my body as I look him in the eye. Something didn't feel right. It made me feel physically sick. He let go looking at me some emotion spreading over his face but it soon vanished. I looked down taking a breath of revilement. He smirked at Draco and Blaise before turning his body as he carried his fire whiskey in his hand walking back towards the, kitchen.

'That little -

'Are you alright' Draco instantly asked as he turned to me, I looked at him nodding.

'I just, nothing. I'm fine' I replied as I turned my attention to Theodore, hatred filling my body as an elf knocks Theodore drink, pouring all over Theodore, next to the fire place. I felt instantly sick as I watch the poor elf look up fear in its body. Theodore went to do- say something as I feel my body release with magic, as I let out a breath. Enough pressure to push some of the liqueur into the fire. Making the fire travel towards - Theodore. I wasn't mean enough to let it reach him, but his quick panicked expression did make us laugh. It gave enough time for the elf to run to! Theodore reacted instantly stopping the fire with his wand, as he turned to us instantly glaring as he heard chuckles coming from the four of us. I didn't technically do magic, I mean it could have happened naturally. No one would know it was me, right ?

'Shouldn't be underage drinking'

I looked into my reflection the very next morning. All washed and dressed as I place my toothbrush into my wash bag. Last night was confusing, why was Theodore acting like this?  
What did he mean, 'around the corner'. I had suspicions that I think we all know about- maybe he meant Voldemort. I couldn't lie it made me feel un-easy. He put Draco and Blaise into a right mood last night, they made Pansy and I go up to bed afterwards. It was like something wasn't right. Something had changed. Someone had realized. Obviously Pansy and I stayed up as it was around 1 am when we had changed. She too was confused and rolled her eyes to the two of them. They stayed downstairs till around 3 am as we heard them walk past our door, whispering to each other. Too quiet for us to listed sadly. Pansy was just as confused as I was.

'So now you have the nerve to turn up, what the bloody hell was you doing last night, that was so important' I hear Pansy, shout as I look out the open bathroom door, instantly spotting Draco stand there looking at my reflection. A mix amount of emotions over his face as I instantly turn to him. I was wearing black highwaisted skinny jeans, with black uggs, brown leather jacket and white top.

'What happened' I asked walking over towards him. He looked at me slightly shaky and tense as I looked up at him.

'Nothing for you to worry about. I'm sorry I left you last night. The cars ready outside. He said it should be around an 40 minute drive for us' Draco replied after he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't argue of ask anything. He had made it clear he wasn't going to tell me. But sometime I think it made it worse. Now making my imagination decide what could have happened last night.

I nodded, my stay here had gone quick, so quick I couldn't believe it was half 10 already. I peck his lips lightly before turning for my wash bag feeling his eyes stay on me. I turn around as he holds my bag. I smile.

'Now your being a true gentleman' I chirped as he looked at me amused.

'And I wasn't before' he replied as I looked at him, as we walked out the bathroom and into the large bedroom.

'Your meant to kiss the girl good night. Something neither of you two did' Pansy sang, as she sat on the king sized bed.

'Why have you got to go' Pansy instantly whined as she saw me ready to go. I chuckled.

'Because I need to go back to my family. And see how my dads doing' I replied placing my scarf around my neck. She nodded pulling me into a hug.

'We'll see you on the train' she whispered as I nodded.

'By Blaise' I called as I picked my hand bag up, he waved his hand as he sat on the arm chair.

I walked out the large room and down the corridor and large staircase, seeing Narcissa as the bottom. She smiled instantly pulling me into a hug.

'I am so glad you liked staying here Hannah. You really have been a pleasure, so kind and polite.' she called as the front door opened.

'Thank you for having me' I replied as she smiled.

'Draco, make sure your back by 12, your farther needs your assistance, in the dinning room.' Narcissa replied as Draco nodded next to me.

'Good luck for the rest of the year Hannah' she called smiling as she walked out the door, instantly vanishing.

'She likes to show off with her new floo powder' Draco breathed as I chuckled as we walked out of, Malfoy Manor.

' The car's this way Draco' I replied as he started looking for it.

'Muggle transport. Never seen it in my life.' Draco replied.

'Except when my twin used it to come to hogwarts' I added in as he nodded taking a breath.

'I forgot about him and Potter' Draco replied as I shook my head seeing, Elliot. Take my bags into the boot as we sat in the back. Still had, a high expensive car. With an slider that was close for Draco and I to talk privately.

'Where are you dropping me off' I asked slightly confused, there couldn't drop me off at well, Sirius's house could they?

'Some coffee shop, Elliot knows it. Mother said, your mums meeting you there' Draco replied as I looked at him. He didn't look his usual self. He looked, tight. Like he was worried, anxious.

'Whats wrong Draco' I asked looking at him as he instantly turned his eyes to the window.

'Nothing's wrong, why would it be' he replied placing his arm around my shoulder.

'What happen last night' I replied as I felt his arm drop slightly.

'Like I said, nothing for you to worry about ' Draco replied a few moments later. I looked at him.

'It was just to do with Theodore' Draco replied still not looking at me.

'What about him' I asked,

'Just about something with his father' Draco replied.

'For three hours' I asked, looking directly at him.

'Yes, now can we please not talk about this' Draco replied as I felt slightly worried. He wasn't telling me the truth and I knew it.

'Fine.' I replied, looking out the window.

'I'm only concerned because I love you'

We pulled out outside the coffee shop as I saw Mum and Fred in there instantly. I look at Draco the 40 minutes gone by quick and silent. Elliot opened my door as he opened the door boot to get my luggage.

' Give my wishes to your dad' Draco replied as I looked at him.

'Thanks. Draco, don't think about last night. What ever happened is clearly effecting you. You wont talk to me after I asked what happen. So I'm not going to ask anymore but well-

'I am talking to you, its just not important and boring. We both know we have secrets from each other' Draco replied as I bit my lip. That was true- I hadn't told him about how I got this magic as well as the DA meetings.

'Just forget the worst part of last night. I will make it up to you somehow' Draco replied finally turning to me as I nodded.

'I'll see you on the train' I whispered as he gently pulled me into a rough kiss. His hand placed gently instantly onto my outer thigh as I grabbed his face. It only lasted 10 seconds but well, it gave us both reassurance.

'I love you' Draco replied as I smiled.

'I love you to' I replied as I pecked his lips gently.

' **Always '**


	55. Chapter 55

(Many questions answered in this chapter :)

Chapter 65 - "Christmas"

 **Third Person :**

 _Christmas is a time for happiness and enjoyment. People love Christmas but the evil spirit in the air made this Christmas like no other. It was the start of a new year and the start of change. Draco watched Hannah walk away with her mother and brother as he sat in the car. He realized just how much he was involved now and it frightened him. He had made his decision now, of course he was made to follow his farther._

 _Draco was worried, for Hannah mostly. This was the love of his life and someone so powerfull and cruel could take her away so easily. She was his topic of conversation when he was ordered to speak and become introduced with the_ _ **Dark Lord**_ _._ _He_ _was so confused how Draco could be so in love with a dirty blood traitor and of course would need to see some sense. She was what he had to sacrifice to keep her safety. She was the one own kept him sane. She was the one who he though of in pain. She was what would get him through this. She was his light. Every worry he had for the future vanished when he was around her and the only way to feel normal was just to be near her, hearing her talk. He knew this wasn't the end yet. Draco knew this was just the beginning. He has only been introduced to the world of Dark Magic, he knew soon he would be forced into following his farthers footsteps and become part of Voldemort's followers, Permanently._

 _Draco had never wanted to tell someone anything so hugely in his life then now. And he couldn't, not because he didn't want to, he would share anything with Hannah but because there was clear penalty's if she was to find out what exactly Draco is going to be doing. Draco knew he would have to go through more pain of trying to protect his lover, he was so mad at him self that he was so weak. So weak of pain, he gave in mili seconds in, just as Voldemort began to use the Cruciatus Curse. He opened his mouth just as he began to say the spell. Draco knew what would have happened and he knew he was weak to not fight for Hannah. He instantly gave away all the information he knew about Hannah, Potter, Dumbledore. He told the Dark Lord about her powerful magic, that was what frightened him the most. He who must not be named was surprised and hugely interested about how someone could have so much magic. Draco was forced to tell about Amber- a girl he didn't really know about but tell about how Hannah and her share a magically bond. Something Voldemort found very interesting, yet something that needed another half for him to fully understand after Theodore coming back from his orders._

Draco wasn't alone, he was in there with Blaise and Theodore. Theodore had the dark mark something that made him realize just how realistic the situation was. Draco knows that soon when Voldemort orders of his requirement his relationship with Hannah will end. Until everything is over. Draco knows that now, there will be a war. He knows Hannah will join Harry Potter. Draco knows that she has a strong family behind her. Draco knows that Voldemort will use Hannah against him and soon, Draco should part with Hannah. Because of how much he's in love with her. He want's to make her as safe as she could be. He knew that this might not happen for years, so for now. It was his very last thought. Parting with her, Draco wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he would do anything for that to happen. Draco worried deeply but he just wanted to now, enjoy being with her. He knew he had Blaise for support and he was Blaise as Pansy didn't have a clue either.

 _On the night of the ball, Theodore directly went over to the group of four on the dark lords orders. He wanted to see if Hannah was special in anyway. There had been myths in his family, a myth that include's his powerful ex aunt. This myth was of an orphan, given away as a child a raised by Theodore's grandparents, very well and respected pure blood family. Who are also very powerful. Powerful magic = skills. They showed their new daughter everything, she needed to know to be a very intelligent witch. She exceeded higher than they though and during the first wizarding war, was a great alley to lord Voldemort. She was a true pure blood and Slytherin. She killed many people easily and effortlessly until she had a child. That was when everything changed. She left Voldemort half way though of her mission, to give him all the magic she took out from the people she killed. Voldemort sent his death eaters to find her and to complete the quest by also giving her magic to him. But when they got to her she was already dead, her's as well as many others magic vanished. Voldemort has since been questioning what really happened to it. It could be anywhere, in anything, in anyone._

Theodore's mission wasn't to see if Hannah had this despite knowing she has unstable magic. He was sent over there on regards of wanting to know if by any means she was spying on them. There was no clear links for Theodore to click Hannah with the myth, and as he touched her to make sure there was no defensing charms on her. He was left just as confused as her when he witnessed as very uncomfortable feeling. Not pain, but numbness over his body. He didn't think anything of it.

 _Voldemort was still searching for this magic that was promised by her. He wanted it to help gain control again, he didn't have clear links to link this magic with Hannah. He wasn't aware this women was Molly Wesley's sister either, or who the child was. If he had known that he would first be hunting down the child. For now Hannah was just a very bright and possible useful witch towards him. Yet if he knew more information his opinions would dramatically change._

 **Hannah's P.O.V**

Christmas Day arrived, it really didn't feel like christmas at all to be honest. The house wasn't hugely decorate like normal and everyone was either sad or in a mood. We walked along St Mungos, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I. As we gave mum time with dad we walked down the hall of the 'Spell Damage ward' I started to become a little uncomfortable as we walked, after speaking with the one and only, Professor Lock heart. We only wanted to get a cup of tea, we walked down the small corridor that was home to the permanent residence. We sat down awkwardly as I grinned at Ginny and the twins as they walked down the corridor now. Looking confused as Gilderoy.

'Fascinating things, arnt they' he relied amused as he grabbed a pen, writing his signature. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, nodded confused as I just nodded.

We sat there for a few moments as Hermione got my attention as she pointed to Harry who had walked off his chair towards a room. Ginny,Hermione and I followed him leaving the twins and there jokes with Lockheart. What could go wrong?

We turned out heads up as the curtains drew, showing to beds and two people about to walk out the door, Neville !

He was with an old women, I guessed was his nan. She wore leather gloves, with a dress and a hat.

'Neville, guess who's here- Lockheart! Who are you here to see then' Ron asked loudly as it instantly gained Nevilles attention and his nans as she looked down at him, his face turning pink like he was embarrassed?

'Harry Potter, Hello, Neville speaks very highly of you. You, you all have been very nice and friendly to him. Helped you out a lot haven't they?' Mrs Longbottom replied as she shook Harry's hand gently looking at an uncomfortable Neville. I smiled.

'Shame your parents are stuck here to see it' Mrs Longbottom added as we all looked confused at her as she returned the confusion.

'You haven't told them, have you?' she asked Neville as he shook his head lightly.

'Thats your parents' Ron asked fairly loudly as he looked at the two lifeless people in the room. I looked at Ron as he sounded surprised.

'Nothing to be ashamed of. Neville you should be proud to say their your parents. ' Mrs Longbottom snapped lightly.

'I am proud' Neville argued back as he kept his eyes on the floor, not looking at any of us.

'You see, my son and his wife were tortured into insanity by YouKnow-Who's were very respected in the wizarding world and great Aurors. Alice dear, what is it?' Mrs Longbottom replied as I instantly felt sad and shocked, emotions depend as I watched Nevilles mother walk over to us. Sadness filled over me. She didn't speak or look with any emotion as she handed Neville an empty gum wrapper.

'Thanks mum' Neville replied as he looked up at his mother. I heard Hermione next to me I pared out the corner of my eye seeing a tear drip down her face.

'Right, we better head of. Good by everyone, Alice' Mrs Longbottom replied as they moved slightly as I smiled at Neville.

'Never though that in a million years' I whispered.

'I feel so bad' Hermione whispered.

'Would have never of guessed' Ron whispered.

'I really didn't see that coming' Ginny replied.

'I did. I found out from Dumbledore but- Dumbledore made me tell no one' Harry replied as I looked at him.

'That why Bellatrix Lestrange-

'Draco's aunt' I added,

'Got sent to Azkaban. For using the Cruciatus curse on his parents until they both lost their minds.' Harry continued as I looked at the 10 escaped prisoners of Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange- Narcissa's sister , Photo moving on the paper. Just showed how magic, isn't the best thing in the world.

'Poor boy' Mum replied as I sat at the dinner table the following day.

'His parents were very nice people' Sirius spoke from my right.

'So how was the Malfoy Ball' Sirius asked me as I looked at him.

'Good. His mother's nice. His farther kept his distance. The highlight was nearly catching Theodore on fire' I replied as Sirius smiled amused. As I shook from a loud thud of a plate being put on the table.

'You didn't use your magic did you' mum warned instantly, pointing the cooking spoon at me, anger covering her voice.

' Relax, his drink went over him and some in the fire' I replied as mum glared, Sirius smirked.

'We don't know what pure blood family she lived with and knows about her. It could be even Theodore Nott's family for all we know.' Mum replied anger still covering her.

'Don't you think I'm trying to find out which family adopted her' Mum replied clearly stressed I looked at her, instantly feeling a little guilty.

'Molly calm down' Sirius replied.

'She's safe, she was only having a bit of fun' Sirius added as he winked at me, I chuckled lightly.

'I'm fine. I can protect my self' I replied as I stood up walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. She hugged back.

'I just worry. You don't know what the war was like. So dangerous. The last thing I need is people coming after you, and Amber' she replied.

'Come on mum, admit it. Hannah's your favorite' Fred whined. Mum gasped.

'I don't have a favorite. I love you all equally' mum replied as she started to put plates on the table.

'Not much pressure Han, but if there's another war we hope you'd cover our backs' George replied as I rolled my eyes.

'Sure, No pressure' I replied rolling my eyes.

 **'Kids, I'm Home'**


	56. Chapter 56

Hannah's P.O.V.

 _Extra long chapter :)_

Chapter 56 - " Returning to Hogwarts"

Hannah's P.O.V.

I think everyone's emotion brightened up the day dad came home. He instantly brought his cheeky behavior with him, something mum did miss, even if she denied it. The holidays soon came to a close, something I did and didn't like. I was excited to return to Hogwarts but, also frightened. No one knew what Umbridge was going to do next, I just hoped it didn't have anything involved with Hagrid and his job, he's a really good teacher if she actually believed it. We still didn't really know what Hagrid was getting up to or why he was injured so badly and keeps getting injured. He won't tell us, or shall I say we hardly are allowed to him anymore with these new rules that kept getting more and more, stupid.

We soon were on our way back to Hogwarts with the use of the, Knight bus. Dumbledore had ordered Snape to give Harry extra lessons on occlumency, in order for him to be able to close his mind from Voldemort. Something Harry didn't really like the idea of.

I didn't really mind Snape. Although he did try and make Harry's life as hard and impossible as he could. Yet he hadn't done anything personal towards me to dislike him. Snape deformity looked out for Slytherins, maybe that was why.

'Extra lessons with Snape, bad luck Harry' said Ron as we walked up the stairs of the knight bus.

'Oh Ronald, can't you see Harry? Dumbledore only wants these dreams about Voldemort to stop' Hermione replied as I took a seat next to her, Tonks and Lupin sitting behind. As the twins and Ginny sat a few chairs in front.

'I've never been on this before' I said changing the topic that had been spoken about now, probably 100 times now.

'You might never want to go on it again after this' Harry replied as I looked up at him confused.

ZZZZZZZZZ

'I think i'm going to be sick' groaned Ron as the bus started, traveling a number I didn't want to know. The bus swerved and turned, up and down. Chairs moving people falling. I'm surprised we didn't wear seat belts. Minutes passed and finally we came to a stop.

'How long left' I replied dryly rubbing my head. Travel sickness to a complete other level. Tonks let out a small laugh at my reaction.

'Next stop, not long left' Tonks replied as she continued her conversation with Lupin.

'How can it have beds when you never on here long enough' said Ron, Hermione tutted lightly as I looked at him. I didn't know the answer to that.

'Ron do you have to keep your owl so close, crookshand is going crazy' whined Hermione as the bus started again going around corners after corners, I looked down, Simba the lazy cat asleep as crookshand wriggled trying to get Ron's owl. Ron was the one to tut now as I rolled my eyes at the two.

'So what we going to learn this term Harry' Ron asked as Harry looked at him, a little stunned at the question.

'patronus's' I beamed instantly as Harry looked at me.

'Yeah, totally. But I think after this two week break we should work on some small things and work up. Go over what we learnt last term for half the lesson and then try something new' Harry replied as I nodded.

'I can't wai- AH' I squeaked as the bus stopped again, launching me forward onto the ground. I heard the twins laugh instantly as I groaned, Hermione's hand instantly coming into view as I grabbed it thankfully and got up, brushing over my jeans.

'Hogsmead' beamed Tonks as her and Lupin walked down the stairs on the bus and onto the snowy cobbles as they helped our bags down.

'Have a good term and be safe' Said Tonks as Lupin shacked our hands.

'Enjoy it' said Lupin as we waved as they got on the bus again as we began to walk back up towards Hogwarts. The view never becoming boring. I knew I needed to enjoy these days. School wasn't going to last forever and even though I hated the early morning and some of the lessons. Hogwarts really was an experience of a lift time.

I walked into the Slytherin common room instantly seeing Pansy. She pulled me into an excited hug quickly and pulled away.

'Why weren't you on the train' she asked lightly.

'I took the Knight bus instead' I replied as she nodded.

'I wish I joined you. They were so boring on the train. Goodness knows what they were talking about.' Pansy whispered as I could see Draco and Blaise walked up behind her.

Draco pulled me into a hug as I smiled instantly, missing him after just over a week. I pulled back and pecked his lips lightly smiling. He seemed, slightly better I guessed. I know it was something I told my self I wouldn't think about constantly. But well it was nice to see he was a little better.

'Pansy, we really need to get you into Quidditch practice soon' I said as her face feel lightly.

'Sur-sure' Pansy replied. She was going to be a chaser is filling in Theodore position.

'When's the next game?' Blaise asked.

'Few weeks, and I aim to win' I replied.

'Wesl-Blaise and Draco started to sing, as I hit there arms instantly.

'What, were chanting for you, obviously' Blaise replied as Draco smirked lightly.

'That was really mean, Ron's good. Just not under pressure' I replied whispering the last part. Don't want to give them anything information they could use against him.

The night back was really good. We sat on the couch next to the fire. Blaise got somehow some fire whiskey that we decided to give a go. That made the night really care-free and relaxing. It's a shame I can't remember all of it?

 **Third Person**

 _The night back from the Christmas holiday's was hugely fun for the 4 fith year students. They all drank a little to much fire whisky and instantly became a little to care free to the people around them who had no idea what they were doing._

It turned 11 pm as the common room, was pretty much empty everyone ready to be up early for tomorrow. Only some people stayed, Including Theodore who sat on a chair it the corner looking at them, looking at their every move. Theodore became interested as he watched Hannah, her magical ability's surprising him. He knew about her unstable magic but now as she could control is more and more, he was truly surprised. He watched as she effortlessly and wand less moved around the furniture with the movement of her hand. She turned the lights off around them with the click of her fingers and displayed a clear dark sky above them as Pansy and her roasted march mellows in the fire. Draco and Blaise laughed at their girlfriends as they all went into a laughing fit. Theodore looked confused, Hannah was producing exceedingly high spells for someone her age and for how powerful and normal witch is. He started to become confused at how she was able to do that. Yet no though's of her possibly being linked to his family came into his mind. He just though of how she could be actually useful to Voldemort, he noted to keep his eye on her from now on.

 **Hannah's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I sat at breakfast the next morning, so did Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

'What's got you four in such a bad mood' asked Tracey as she looked up from her conversation with a forth year.

'Nothing' Pansy hissed quietly as I felt the sting and thud of loudness around us travel to my ears.

'It's all your fault Blaise' Pansy groaned. Blaise glared at her as I began to eat my very, greasy fry up.

'I believe this is what you call, experiencing a hangover' Pansy soon said.

'Potions first with Snape' Called Draco opposite me as I instantly groaned swallowing my sausage. Bloody great. Just Bloody great.

'A hangover really Hannah' Hermione warned as Ron, her and I sat in the Library. Ron laughed.

'Guess you will be off fire whiskey for a while then' he added as I just nodded looking down.

'Can't believe you were so stupid Hannah. You don't ever remember what you did. For all you know you showed your aunts purblood family, just who inherited half her magic.' Hermione hissed. She was annoyed, she was funny when she was annoyed though.

I signed instantly,

'Relax Hermione. We don't know anything about her. They might not know anything about her either' I replied.

'Yes or they might be searching for her magic. What were they even searching her for? Surely Dumbledore knows her name' Hermione replied. As I felt a little uneasy, Hermione did have a point.

Ron and I shook our heads.

'He's been going thorough the year books but she changed her name multiple times. Even Amber doesn't know who her mother's name is' I replied biting my lip gently. As I heard the library door open revealing Harry.

'What about Amber's father. He might know something' Hermione asked as we shook our heads again.

'We don't know, we can only hope something turns up sooner rather than later' I replied as a tired Harry sat down.

'How was Occlumency Harry' I asked looking at him he shrugged.

'Fine. Listen I've just realized something' Harry replied as we looked at him.

'Go on, ' Hermione replied. Harry looked at us,

'The weapon that Voldemort's after is in the Ministry of Magic' Harry whispered as we looked at him a little stunned.

'Thats what dad was guarding' I asked as Harry nodded.

'Got to be. I saw the same door he stood in front when he took me to there in the summer. In the department of Mysteries. ' Harry replied as we all looked at him still a little stunned.

'But what's in there?' asked Hermione, Harry nodding.

'Don't really know. Dad never mentions it. Although some people have called the people who work in there the , 'unspeakables'' Ron replied as I nodded.

'Weird place to hide something' Ron added.

'It's the perfect place to hide something Ron' Hermione replied.

'He's happy' I asked Harry the following breakfast. He nodded.

'Because, the escapes from azkaban are being blamed on Padfoot' I replied, remember the code name. Harry nodded.

'Now, no offence but isn't this training with Snape supposed to stop you from, well seeing things like this' I asked Harry as he nodded.

'But it was his first lesson. It's normal to feel low' Hermione replied as she sat next to me reading though the profit.

'Does anyone in Slytherin talk about, Voldemort' asked Ron as I looked at him shaking my head.

'Not at all' I replied as he looked surprised.

'Don't you think you would know about it if they did' I replied as he nodded realization hitting him. I chuckled lightly at his response. I turned my head lightly as I hear Hermione sign.

'Remember the person we saw in st mungos, who got a present from the unknown' Hermione called as we looked at her, she showed us the profit.

'Bode' asked Ron confused. Hermione sighed.

'We saw him, we saw the devils snare arrive, the healer said it was a christmas present' Hermione replied a little worried.

'Murder, someone deliberately made it look like a normal plant. So no one would know it was going to kill him' I replied taking my eyes of the profit. We all looked at each other, shocked from the situation.

'I met him once, when I was with your dad' Harry replied.

'I've heard dad speak about him before actually. He was, an unspeakable. He worked in the department of Mysteries' replied Ron as he looked down at his empty plate. I looked at Harry and Hermione, alarmed instantly. Hermione instantly got up.

'I need to send a letter' she said quickly getting up and running out of the great hall in seconds. Ron looked up confusion coming over his face as to where was she now.

'She never tells us what she's up to' said Ron annoyed as we grabbed our bags ready to go to our common rooms.

'What if the reason Bode was killed, was the same reason someone tried to go after dad' I asked as Ron looked at me looking down. As I stood up, Ron quickly following.

'Everything is confusing right now' I breathed lightly as Harry nodded.

'Draco, how can not be bothered about someone being murdered' I asked him as we sat in the Library that evening.

'I, I'm just not' Draco replied looking up from his study book. I looked at him. Many people wasn't bothered about the fact Bode was killed. I swallowed.

'What do you want to do on Valentine's day' Draco asked as I looked up at him. Finally he was about to asked me because I totally had not been waiting for him to mention it.

'Don't mind' I replied looking down at my book.

'Crabbe and Goyle are taking some 4th year girls to the shrieking shack' Draco replied.

'How romantic' I replied sarcastically.

'So you don't want to join them' he replied laughing lightly as I gave him a stern look.

'I mean we could. It would be a nice family reunion for you seeing as apparently the escaped prisoners are staying in there' I replied smiling sweetly, knowing I may just touched a nerve. Draco's lips parted. He smiled back,

'We could always go into the elf's den. You should feel right at home there. Maybe even think its a little more luxurious then your shack' Draco replied looking down the same sweet smile on his face like mine. I bit my lip instantly, the smile vanishing, my mind becoming blank. I didn't have a clue what I could fire back. Come on come backs!

I carried on studying. Feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I stopped my note as I looked up at him.

'How about you cook' I asked as he laughed instantly, he looked at me.

'Your serious' he asked a little taken back as I just nodded.

'How about I just take you out somewhere-

'How about going on our brooms and break some rules' I replied

'It can be an out of hand snitch that just so happens to make us fly all over Hogwarts and the forbidden forest for it' I replied liking the idea instantly. Draco stayed silent.

'Fun. Really but Umbridge is bound to catch us. It was look extremely bad for me, and you. But- I'm trying to stay on her good side.' Draco replied as I looked at him,

'I could try the Disillusionment Charm on our brooms. No one would see us. Or make out we are using our prefect duties. Please Draco' I whined smiling. He looked at me.

'You don't have the strengh- I cut Draco off as I looked round, glad there was no one around as I touched the book to our left. I didn't need to say anything it was purely what I told it to do in my mind. The book turned invisible as I touched it, open the pages that were revealed. I looked up at Draco smirking slightly.

'Who would have known it would take you a few lessons with Dumbledore and now. Well now you look like an expert. I smiled.

'I still have lessons. I'm no expert.' I replied laughing lightly.

'Draco, this is only half the bond. Imagine what Amber and I are like together' I whispered as he nodded, instantly regretting slightly what I said. I really am not the most careful. Although I trusted Draco. He knew we shared a bond. Just he didn't know why. He as well as Pansy were the only ones who knew I shared a bond with Amber. They didn't know we were cousins or anything more.

'So does this mean, you come flying with me' I asked looking hopeful at him.

He nodded as I smiled instantly, hugging him from across the table.

'This is going to be the best Valentines day yet' I replied as I pulled back.

 _ **Or will it?**_

January and February seemed to pass so quickly, too quickly. And too many things happening all at once. Hagrid and Trawley were on probation, meaning the witch herself Umbridge was in our lessons permanently. It worried me knowing she was getting ready to fire one of the two. I just hoped Dumbledore had some control over who, maybe?  
Harry's Occlumency lessons wasn't going down to well with Snape apparently. My lessons with Dumbledore, came to a stop, I was able to control my magic and now it was just about combining it with spells. My lessons were with Professor Mcgonagall now but well detention according to Umbridge. The DA meetings continued and were still a great hit. We studied shield spells and jinxes. We were all excited for an up coming lesson on producing a Patronous. Something Harry was still unsure about. Draco never asked where I went or who I was with but then I never asked him what he did when he went off with - surprise , Theodore. Draco still hated him, had more hatred towards him but it wasn't about here or me it was something Personal. I didn't ask, I didn't want to know. The days felt like there were getting longer as we were given more homework something, nobody liked.

My birthday came and went, I was surrounded with Presents when I woke up on the Sunday and walked into the Slytherin Common room. From both my family and friends. Draco was kind enough to buy me some new boots and a bag that Pansy helped him with. Harry got me some sweets, Hermione got me necklace, Ron gave me sweets, The twins and Ginny gave me tricks and prank stuff. Mum and dad got me some cloths. Overall it was a nice day, quidditch practice took most of the day up but it was nice.

I opened my eyes as I roll over on my bed seeing the room that I share only with Pansy becoming painted in, Valentine's decorations. I groan, the day had come quick and I wanted to sleep. I sit up in my bed looking at the clock that said 10 past 8, as Pansy walks through the door.

'Busy, busy, busy' she chirped as she starts going through her draws. I yawn, Draco was still unsure about this whole, riding through the forbidden forest thing but I though it was fun and If I was to get in trouble- well I don't know.

'What you doing with Blaise today' I asked as I got out of bed grabbing my wash bag and putting my dressing gown on and slippers.

'Well I wanted, romantic meal. He did't so - we are going Cinema, then Three Broom Sticks . Romantic yay!' Pansy replied sarcastically as I shook my head lightly chuckling. I walked out the room as I headed on the cold stone corridor walking into the bathrooms. I walk into a shower cubical before showering, and washing my hair. I next walk into a sink cubical where I wash my face and clean my teeth. I dry my hair lightly letting the rest air dry, the chocolate color of my hair now lightly falling 3/4 down my back. I quickly get some make up out putting it on my face before putting everything away and walking out the bathrooms and into the bedroom. I change into a pair of Black highwaisted skinny jeans with a maroon peplum top and a black leather jacket. Putting the black leather ankle boots on.

I walk into the common room and down the stairs and out the door, putting my wand lightly into my side pocket. I walk along the corridor as I watch Harry and Ron walk down the stairs. Ron in his quiddich cloths, I look up at them.

'Happy Valentines day boys' I called as I joined walking with them.

'Bloody hell, not another lovey dovey - I cut Ron off.

'Excited for your date with Cho' I asked turning to Harry as he looked slightly anxious.

'Kind off' He replied, as I instantly looked at him confused.

'Look just be your self. And if she doesn't like it then well its up to you. But never changed for anyone. Not when your a nice person already' I called as we walked into the busy with owls, great hall. Hermione rushing over to us.

'I'm going to be dead today' Whined Ron as he walked over to Angelina the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

'Good luck Ronald' I called as he just waved bye gentle.

I don't think she liked me very much as she sent glares in my direction.

'She's stupid for kicking you off the team Harry. It wasn't even to do with you. She's lost her key player I'll tell you that' I called a little to loudly knowing she could hear me. Harry slightly nodded his head in agreement. I looked over at the Slytherin table instantly spotting Draco.

'See-

'Wait, Hannah come to the leaky cauldron 3 pm. You aswell Harry. Bring Cho if you have to.' Hermione turned to me.

'Maybe keep Malfoy away, I'm hoping we can tell Harry's story once and for all.' She said lightly as I nodded. 3 pm should be fine. She smiled as I turned walking over to the Slytherin table. I sat down next to Draco.

'listen I think we should - I turned to Draco as I just looked at him.

'Nothing' he instantly said as I continued looking at him.

'What' I asked,

'Nothing' he replied,

'Why you so worried about Umbridge' I replied. He remained quiet.

'Why you so keen to go against her' Draco replied, I kept quiet.

'Trouble in paradise' Theodore called as I instantly glared at him.

'Stay out of it Nott' Draco warned.

'I'm not going against her, I just wanted to have fun. It's not like you haven't broken rules before' I replied grabbing toast from the plate, slightly aggressively. Truth be told if I wasn't able to control my magic- Theodore would most certainly have a piggy nose and tail, always there at the worst of times.

'It's different now. You know that as much as me.' Draco, as someone started walking down the corridor.

'I don't. I don't know anything. You wont tell me why your being nice to Umbridge. Hanging out with Theodore even when you clearly hate him' I replied biting the inside of my lip.

'Someone say my name' Theodore called with a smug look on his face.

'Shut u-

'What!' I said as I felt a tap on my shoulder. My temper going lightly as I raise my voice lightly. I turn my head instantly regretting as I see a 1st year girl hand me a piece of paper, eyes water as she trembles lightly. I look at her about to speak as she turns away. I close my eyes annoyance forming me as I take a breath.

I look down at the paper. It wasn't a card I knew that instantly.

'I'd worry about who that's from If I was you Draco' Theodore warned smirking.

'Oh please. Are you really that desperate you send love notes to your self on your spear parchment.' I shot back looking at the parchment in my hands as I open it. Coming to face with the familiar handwriting.

 _Miss Weasley,_

Please could you come to my office at 5pm to discuss something rather important.

Come alone.

Professor Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore.' Theodore asked surprised as he snatched it out of my hand.

'Don't sound so surprised. Umbridge's new act, no teachers allowed to talk about anything else than lessons' I replied snatching it out of his hand. He looked at me. Turning his attention to some 7th years.

'We don't have to go flying if you really don't want to' I said looking at Draco as he looked down.

'I want to, I really do. I just -. I can't explain it. I wouldn't know how to. I just,-' Draco started as I just looked at him.

'Don't worry about it. We can do it another time' I breathed.

'I want to believe me. If I got in trouble and my farther found out. I don't know what would happen' Draco breathed as I just nodded looking at him. Sometimes secrets had to be kept secrets.

I walk into the leaky cauldron 5 hours later. The day with Draco was pretty much just relaxing, we have butterbeer's and got sweets from Honeyduckes and had a nice day. Looking back I was slightly glad we didn't go flying- it was raining and I didn't think hugely about how much trouble we could of gotten in to. I left Draco as he walked back to Hogwarts as I came in here to find Hermione.

'Hermione' I asked confused as she waves over, sitting next to no other than, Rita S-

'How are you' Rita asked bitterly.

'Fantastic' I replied hazy sitting down next to - Luna Lovegod. What was Hermione thinking?

Harry soon sat down with the same confused face. I mean, Hermione hated her.

'Where's Cho' I asked him as he looked around at the four of us. Rite smirked looking at him,

'Put that away right now' Hermione warned as Rita smirk feel as he writing quill went right away.

'Can someone tell me whats happening' Harry asked as I nodded.

'Don't look at me, she hasn't told me yet' Rita replied as I looked at Hermione.

'One bad word about Harry and the deals off' Called Hermione as we grew even more confused.

'What deal. To be honest there's been enough bad articles about him anyway' Rita replied her smirk forming on her face again.

'He's angry because he's told the truth to the minister and nobody is taking him seriously' Hermione started as we looked at her.

'Sticking to it' Rita asked as Harry nodded.

'It's the truth. Voldemort is back. I wasn't the only one to whiteness it either. There were a number of death eaters there. I can even tell you there names' Harry replied as Rita looked at him.

'I'd love that' Rita replied smiling as she instantly got her moving quill out.

'Big,strong headline. **Harry Potter names death eater still among us** ' Rita started.

'But little miss perfect wouldn't like that story being out there, would she' said Rita as she aggressively crossed out what she had written.

'Actually, as a matter of fact. Little miss perfect would love that' Hermione called a smirk now forming on her face. I looked at her equally confused as Harry. As Luna just giggled lightly to her self.

'You want me to make a report about what Mr Potters says about he-who-must-not-be-named?' Rita asked confused.

'Yes. The true full story. Harry would give you every little piece of detail he has and you write it all down. All correctly down.' Hermione replied as Rita just looked shocked. So was I to be honest.

'The prophet won't print it. Nobody believes him, thinks hes gone nuts. But if we write the story from the -

'No. The truth and only the truth' Hermione replied gazing at Rita.

'It wouldn't sell' Rita replied.

'Because Fudge wouldn't allow it' I added as she looked at me.

'Fudge leans on the prophet yes. But even if he didn't, they don't want to see Harry in the goodlight, no body wants to read that. People don't like change. They don't want to belive you-know-who-

'Voldemort' I said as she glared at me.

'Is back' she continued dropping her glare.

'My farther thinks its a stupid newspaper anyway' Luna piped in as we looked at her.

'He publishes things he thinks people need to know. Not about the money' Luna added.

'What does he work for' I asked her.

'He's the editor of the Quibbler' she replied as I look at her. Rita makes a sound.

Hermione ignores her response.

'Luna says her father's happy to take Harry's interview. He will be publishing it.' Hermione said as I looked at her. It was a good idea actually.

'You think people will take him seriously if his interview is published in The Quibbler?' Rita replied bursting into fits of giggles.

'Some people wont. But some people will even if it being published in a well a, unique type of magazine' Hermione replied.

Rita just looked at her. This was going to be a long afternoon!

I walk through the corridors of Hogwarts, slightly rushing I had three minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. I run up multiple stairs. I wanted to speak to Draco and Blaise, and tell them. I wasn't sure how they are going to react. Rita loved it when she found out my boyfriends farther was one of them.

I run lightly along the corridor as I step onto the first step leading towards Dumbledore's office.

'Right on time Miss Weasley' Dumbledore said as he sat on his chair. I just smiled lightly.

He pointed to a chair as I sat down in it and looked at him.

'We have some new information about your aunt Hannah' he said gently as I looked at him instantly.

'I've spoken with your mother and there are some things we need to discuss, but It's the name she used growing up. Makes us half way there. We don't know her name when she changed it but something tells me you will already find it out. I looked at him as he handed me a piece of paper. I didn't look down, excitement but also frightened.

'Its what tells us what pure bloody family brought her up and I must say was a shock' Dumbledore added as I looked down. Shocked, my breath instantly getting stuck in my throat. Mum was right all along,

 _Tabatha Nott_

da,da,da.

 **A;N This wasn't really a surprise because I wrote about Theodore in the previous chapters but oh well.** Next chapter will be Umbridge finding the DA meeting and Hannah doing a little more research into her aunt. By breaking the rules of course.


	57. Chapter 57

_Long chapter :)_

Chapter 57 - "Tea?"

Hannah's P.O.V.

Tabatha. Tabatha Nott.

Theodore!?

Panic filled my mind, mum was right. Mums always are! What if he knew something, is this the reason he's being nasty?

'Miss Wesley, you'r mother and my self want you to be careful in front of Mr Nott. If he was to pass your information onto Voldemort. -  
He will come for you and Amber, Voldemort wants power, all of it' Dumbledore replied.

I looked at him, he knew about my unstable magic. I'm pretty sure the whole of Slytherin know about it.

'How is he related to her' I replied confusion over the topic slightly.

'His grandparents are who brang Tabatha up. They trained her, she exceeded a lot higher than her step brothers' Dumbledore replied.

'Theodore's farther?' I asked as he nodded.

'He wasn't just her step brother though.' Dumbledore began. As he turned his attention behind me,

'He's my farther' I heard behind me. I looked round instantly feeling happy seeing Amber's face. We hadn't seen each other since summer when mum had her over at the burrow but of course we had to move and so did she, back to France.

'Amber' I whispered as I got up walking towards her as she came out the darkness. I pulled her into a hug. Pulling back.

'Theodore's your half brother?' I asked completely surprised.

'I guess so' she replied as I looked at her wide eye.

'So wouldn't he know about you, about her' I asked questions coming into my head instantly, a million, billion questions coming into my head.

Does Theodore know?

Amber shook her head sadly.

'Your mother, she didn't want anything to do with your farther. Or your family we believe, and this is why she ran away' Dumbledore said as he stood next to the two of us.

'What was she running from though' I asked looking at him.

'This is the other half we don't know. Tabatha Nott changed her name to start a new life we believe, to be a mother. But in the middle of Hogwarts and dying there's a significant gap. Of no information.' Dumbledore replied.

'That was the first wizarding war.' Amber suggested as Dumbledore just nodded like he had something other on his mind.

'Proff-

'You need to take ex-stream care girls. Don't use your magic if you don't need to which at Hogwarts you shouldn't. You don't know what Mr Nott knows. If he was to notice anything it could put both of you in danger' Dumbledore said as he looked at the two of us. Great concern in his face yet still stern.

We nodded.

'Miss Weasley, Amber will be re-joining Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw house. The sorting hat has re sectioned her. We understand both of you are able to control your magic. But now you are going to be learning how to use it together, with Professor McGonagall.' Dumbledore started. I looked at Amber nodding.

'What about Professor Umbridge' I asked, Dumbledore face fell slightly.

'Don't worry about her' he replied dryly.

'How will we know, if Theodore knows anything' Amber asked.

'You'r smart enough.' Dumbledore began,

'I see Professor Umbridge is asking in students on behalf of the ministry.' Dumbledore replied. As I looked at him confused.

'A few drops should be more than enough.' Dumbledore added as he began to walk into his office.

'Remember to cover your back. Sleeping draught should do it' he replied as he vanished into his office. As I look at him confused. I look at Amber a confused expression on our faces as she smiles.

We pull each other into a hug as we part hearing the door open for the stairs.

'I'm so glad your back' I whispered as she smiles.

'It's nice to be back' she replied as we turned walking down the stairs. Do I fill her in on everything?

'It really is, changing' she whispered as I nodded looking up at her.

'Unfortunately' I replied.

'What do you think Dumbledore meant' Amber asked confused. I shrugged my shoulders.

'I guess it will come clear soon. I really need to be carefull around Theodore. I feel so bad for lying to Draco' I whispered as we began to walk down the stairs.

'You'r still with him' she asked surprised as she stopped. I looked at her confused.

'After what he did to you, he's joining Voldemort sooner or later' she hissed as I flinched. I knew she was right but,

'I love him. I've never loved someone like him before' I replied as she looked at me.

'He will steel your magic Hannah. If Voldemort finds out about us he will _**make**_ Draco hurt you. You know that don't you. I bet you've been showing him how you can do complicated speels huh?' she asked as I looked at her.

'I can protect my self' I replied. She looked at me.

'If you think so.'

'I know your not stupid Hannah. But Voldemort must have been after my mum for a reason. I just don't want him to know about us, I want to win this for us for everyone , for mum ' She whispered finally walking close to me. I looked at her nodding. Smiling.

'Now, hows Cho' Amber asked as she walked past me. I look in front instantly remembering she was friends with hugely a lot of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

How did Harry's date go ?

-

'Amber!' The twins cheer as we walk into the great hall. Amber greets- her cousins. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all happy to see her.

I smile behind them seeing Hermione and Harry's face. I still felt the huge need to tell Draco and Blaise about what was about to come out. But I needed to speak with my friends and my family first.

I sit next to Hermione.

'We found out her name.' I said as the twins, Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's faces came onto Amber and I.

'And' Ron asked a little nervous.

'Tabatha, Tabatha - Nott' Amber replied as they all look a bit taken back. To be honest so was I.

'Bloody Hell!' Ron explained.

'Nott, as In Theodore Nott' Hermione whispered as we nodded she looked at us, surprised and alarmed.

'There's more' Amber whispered as she looked at me,

'Theodore's, he's her half brother. His dad is hers' I replied looking at Amber as I heard the twins mouths snap shut.

'Well this gets bloody better doesn't it. No offence. ' - 'Theodore's mother died what if- oh god what if its, 'Ron replied becoming a little panicky.

'His mother died before mine' Amber replied.

'Yeah. Nothing to worry about' Ron replied taking a breath of reassuring air.

' Imagine having Theodore as a cousin.' Fred said laughing instantly stopping as he saw Amber.

'No offence' he quickly added as she just shook her head laughing.

'He's no brother of mine' she quickly whispered.

'The thing is, there's a gap. From leaving Hogwarts to dyeing. No information after changing her name. No trace' Amber started.

'A gap that fits when the first wizarding war took place' I added.

'Voldemort was after her.' Ron replied.

'They know that Ron. It's just , why.' Hermione replied as she looked at him.

'So, something happened in that time, that made Voldemort want to kill her' Ginny asked as I just shurrged.

'We don't know anything.' Amber replied.

'Which is why we have to be so careful with our magic now.' I quickly added as she nodded.

'Does Nott know' Harry asked as we both just shurrged again.

'We don't know anything.' I replied as they looked at Amber and I.

'Now if you excuse me I have a lot of catching up to do' Amber replied getting up and walking over to the Ravenclaw table instantly getting pulled into a hug by Cho.

' I like Amber I really do but, well she can be a little- ' Hermione started.

'Blunt' Ron and I replied as she nodded.

'She's had a rough upbringing. I think its hard for her to trust people' I replied looking at her, like she was a changed person now being re joined with her friends from last year.

'Luna isn't sure when the Quibbler will be published' Hermione added turning her attention back to the table. I nodded.

'Oh yeah how was your date' I asked turning back to Harry.

'Awfull. We went into a smoochy tea room. People kissing and she wanted, she wanted to talk about Cedric!' Harry replied clearly annoyed. But I understood, he wants to move on from the past, he's upset he didn't save Cedric. But it wasn't his fault.

'And then she starts crying and screaming and everyone looking at me thinking its my own fault. All she talks about is Cedric' Harry added as I looked at him smiling sadly.

'You will find someone. Right under your nose, just wait' I replied as I looked at Ginny, she looked down instantly. I mean at least she was talking to him now and not just gazing at him.

'DA meeting Wednesday' Harry quickly added as we nodded.

'I'll see you guys later. I'm going to tell Draco that well- I don't know how he's going to react' I said as Hermione and Harry looked at me.

'Git deserves everything his gets' Ron tutted under his breath.

'I love him' I replied as they all kind of looked at me. Had I told them?

I know I told Hermione in the summer ,

Oh well.

'It must be really hard for you' Hermione said slowly as I looked at her nodding.

'To know possibly - most certainly . He's going to be on the opposite side. Yeah I guess I could say its hard' I replied lightly as she bit her lip.

'We're strong. He has a good heart, deep down' I said as Ron rolled his eyes.

'Please' he whispered, just not to low enough for me not to hear.

'Love you to Ronnie' I called sweetly as his face turned scrunched up, one of the many nicknames only really said by mum.

I got up walking over to the Slytherin table and noticing Draco instantly. The feeling of happiness filling my body as he stands about to speak as I just walk up to him, pulling his face with my hands as I kiss him softly, yet needy. He was caught of guard but instantly smiles wrapping his arms around my waist as I smile. Gently pulling away.

He looks as me his smile still laid across his face.

'It may be Valentines day but that does not give you the opportunity to forcefully kiss someone. Shame on you Miss Weasley!' Umbridge hissed behind me as I flinch. Looking back at her. Can't she see were a couple?

Is she really that blind?

Is the ministry that blind ?

Yes!

She smiles.

'Mr Malfoy, if you would like to come to my office after dinner. I have your badge ready' she replied, in a complete different persons attitude. I look a little in dis belief by her kind attitude as Draco nods, as she moves away instantly.

I look at Draco a confused expression.

'I was just going to say, what a nice surprise-

'What badge?' I asked him confused. He looked at me biting his lip.

'For the Inquisitorial Squad. Look there suspicions about Potter-

'The what ?' I asked confused and slightly angry, I knew she had made her own group but Draco? He hated her.

'You hate her' I whispered as he parted his lips.

'I'm not stupid. I know your doing something with Potter and other students' Draco whispered back.

'I don't know what your talking about' I replied blankly.

'Sure you do. Seventh floor ring a bell. I've joined this so you don't get into as much trouble' Draco hissed back as I looked at him.

'Umbridge is planning on trying to get in there. Flinch and us. I just wanted to give you a warning' Draco replied as I looked at him.

'The room can protect us' I replied back as he looked at me. I felt a little hurt, this was where he was going when I went to the DA meeting.

'She knows, Flinch has been guarding it for the past two weeks. She's beginning to take action now. There's only so far she will go with out using force' Draco replied.

'And what are you going to do when she does. You cant hide me out of it. I've bet you loved going into her little pink boutique, having cups of tea' I replied, my emotions heightening. Jesus got to love teenage hormones. I was angry, upset.

'Are you crazy? Of course not- that tea is filled with Veritaserum' Draco replied as I parted my lips. *Ding*

Truth telling potion. That's what we needed, to give to Theodore. !

'Hannah!' Draco said as I looked at him. Clearly in a dream zone.

'Look, we just want to learn properly' I replied as he looked at me.

'I know. I wished we had a better teacher too. My farther wants to be good in the ministry's eyes. He mainly put me forward. I only joined because I know I can't stop you from doing whats- whats right' Draco replied. I looked at him looking down.

'Look- just tell me when she's going to strike. I need to tell you something important' I replied as he looked at me, nodding.

'Hey- isn't that Amber?' he asked looking behind me as I looked at him.

'Yeah. But don't worry about her this is important' I replied as he looked down at me.

'Harry's told his story. The real story in every detail. It's coming out soon in the Quibbler- don't ask. The thing is. He's spoken about - about um. He's spoken about how your farther and Blaise, Theodore's. How they were all there when he saw Voldemort return' I replied instantly taking my eyes of him and searching around the great hall as we stood under the entrance but away from everyone else.

He stayed quiet. As I finally looked at him.

'Shit' he whispered surprised. I let out a breath.

'I'm really sorry. I- I only found out an hour ago, when I met them in Hogshead. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible' I replied as he stayed quiet.

'Please say something' I whispered a few moments later as he finally looked at me.

'I- eh- I need. - I'll see you later. I need to tell, Theodore and Blaise' he replied clearly shocked as he he half hugged me pecking me on the lips.

'I'm sorry. I love you' I whispered looking up at him.

'Love you to' he whispered back before he vanished in front of me. I took a breath, instantly becoming slightly frightened. He was worried what does that mean?

I know Voldemort is back but is Draco involved now to?

I felt my heart drop lightly.

I need to find Amber.

-

30 Minute's later

'What are we doing again' Amber replied as we walked down the corridor, towards Umbridge's office.

'We are going to use our magic and Dumbledore's advice' I replied as she looked at me confused.

'He said not to use our magic' She replied as we rounded the corner seeing people que outside.

'Ever used the invisibility charm' I replied as she looked at me.

'I've practiced it' she replied.

'Her teas, it's truth telling. We get a bit, feed it to Theodore and we will know what he knows' I said as she looked at me.

'What we going to do then' she asked not questioning why.

'Walk up then when they walk out, we hurry in. Then when she goes down again we come out again' I replied as she nodded.

'And if this fails. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a clue about us' Amber whispered as I looked at her.

'Wand' I asked ignoring her question as we walked a little further into the door of a locked classroom.

We held onto each other with one hand and the other hand, our wands were touching creating a bright light instantly with a few sparks. I closed my eyes. Concentrating, I could feel her magic in my wand. We slowly removed out hands our wands still touching. The link of the spell was with the magic in our wands.

We popped out heads out walking quickly over to the line, to the front looking at students at they looked past us. I looked to Amber. We could still see each other, because the spell was linked. I smiled as we walked up the steps and round the corner to her office as we waiting out the door.

'Just wait' I whispered as she nodded.

The door opened a few moments later as we looked at each other, Umbridge stands there as we she she keeps the door open walking down the student. We hurry in seeing the tea pot and the half empty tea on the students desk.

We pour the remaining tea into a drink container as we fill the drink back up again. We quickly walk seeing Umbridge giving out detention to some 6th years. That's why she was taking ages?

We stayed where we were as she and the next student a second year Ravenclaw walked up the stairs. As the door closed we walked down the stairs quickly and quietly as we hurried along the corridor just in time. This was high, draining magic.

I let out a breath.

'I'm not doing that for a long time'. I breathed as Amber nodded.

'That's high advanced magic. That shouldn't be messed with.' Amber replied breathing deeply.

'Come on, we need to hide this' she added as we walked down the corridor.

'Imagine what this could be like in the wrong hands' I whispered as Amber shook her head.

'This is dangerous. The ministy are strict for the allowance they give to witches and wizards ' Amber replied.

'She won't know. Will she? She couldn't have seen us' I replied panicking slightly. Amber looked at me shaking her head.

'Don't worry. We just need to figure out what to do with it' she replied looking at the bulking thing in my jean pocket.

-

I walked into the Slytherin common room, a few glances looking at me, as I watch Blaise, Draco and - Theodore in deep conversations.

They look up as Blaise and Theodore get up walking to complete different directions. Blaise giving me a warm smile. I guess they still didn't like each other.

And thank god he wasn't mad at me.

I see Draco as he walks over to me.

'So did you have a nice day' he asked as I smiled nodding.

'My idea was stupid. I'm sorry' I replied wiping my hands on my jeans as he grabbed them shaking his head.

'It was a good idea. Just maybe at a different time' he replied as I smiled.

'A different time' I whispered as he looked at me smiling. I pecked his lips gently.

'I'm really sor-

'Don't worry about it. We've been accused of much worse' Draco replied lightly as I looked at him.

'I'm really-

He cut me off, kissing me gently. I smiled pulling his face closer. As I slowly pulled away opening my eyes.

'I love you' He whispered as I smiled feeling a grin forming on my face.

'Always?' I asked smiling,

'Always' he replied as I pecked his lips.

'What ever happens, we will get through it' I added as he nodded.

I grabbed his hands,

'Come on, its the Valantines feast, and I don't want to miss is' I replied as he chuckled lightly.

'You and food' he replied as I chuckled looking at him.

'What, we're a jigsaw that fits together' I replied as he just shook his head a small chuckle forming on his face.

 **Third Person**

Hannah made Draco feel sane. He loved her. He really did. He knew the wizarding war was changing but he knew they would be able to get through what ever was to come. Their love was strong. They were strong. He knew Hannah was capabal or a lot more than him. He still had questions, why the dementors effected her, why she was able to see the invisible animals. He didn't know why she shared a magical bond with Amber. Why was she back, now. He and Pansy was the only two to know about the bond but- it worried him. Questions he didn't have the answers to. He felt weak because he knew he couldn't protect her from everything. He knew he had to be strong in the weeks and months to come. He had to be strong for the both or them. This was the girl he wanted to spend his life with and have children with, he knew that already. He was madly in love with her. He just didn't realize how much he loved her. Not yet.

He knew he couldn't stop her from going with Harry Potter and her friends. Sometimes Draco wished for a normal life. A life like Hannah's, they didn't have everything like Draco did but their family bond was a lot stronger than Draco's and that was something he was jealous of.

The two young and in love teenagers walked hand in hand on the typical lovey day. Both not knowing how dark and deathly time was about to become. They both just looked at each other with as much love as they had. Deeply caring for one another, now and Always.


	58. Chapter 58

_Another long chapter :)_

( _PG-12 discussion of adult themes at the end )_

Chapter 58- 'Truth Telling'

Hannah's P.O.V.

I sat at the breakfast table on the Monday morning. The Quibbler had been published and many - many people were reading it. Many people in whisper's and had become a little weary- some glancing towards the Slytherin table. Most pure blood family's on the Slytherin table kept quiet about the whole idea, not because of what was said but because people were believing Harry. Finally believing him. . Pansy was the first one to talk about it, freely and openly, she didn't really care about the topic.. I sat on the table next to Draco and Blaise as she sat opposite clearly reading the full article.

'Do they want to take a picture, it would last longer' I heard Draco mutter next to me as he ate his cereal.

' Potter even said how he knows it was your farther from the long blonde hair' Pansy replied as Draco remained quiet as he just rolled his eyes.

'Pansy, stop reading it' Blaise hissed as I looked at her.

'Look at him bet he loves it all , getting all his - _fan mail_.' Draco breathed annoyance filled in every word.

' Mind you wouldn't mind if he ended up like _Lockhart_ ' Blaise replied as I bit my lip. I had to be an adult in the situation. I needed to ignore what there were saying.

Draco chuckled nodding as he continued eating his breakfast.

His new shiny badge hanged lightly from his robes as it shined in the light. It made me feel uneasy and I needed to warn Harry that - the witch her self is homing in on us.

'What actually was in the chamber of secrets Hannah?' Blaise asked as I bit my lip lightly as Draco looked at me. I had never really openly talked about. It was hard especially because of Ginny nearly dyeing.

'Well. Ron, Lockhart and I got stuck. So we couldn't actually go in but from what I could see. Similar to the common room. Dark. I mean there was water in there but I deformity would say it resembled Slytherin' I replied remembering the rocky memory.

'Sounds wicked' Blaise replied.

'Far from it - trust me ' I breathed looking down. That compared to now - that was easy!

' I still can't believe Draco diving into the lake last year to save you. Never though you had the guts' Blaise added as I nodded surprised my self- I mean that was when he had real pure hatred towards me.

I remembered how I screamed and it created somehow a kind of bubble that allowed us to breath. I'm pretty sure it saved us to be honest.

'Well at least he showed that he cared for me. Nice to know no one else felt the need to save me' I replied looking at Blaise and Pansy as I raised my eyebrow.

' Hey! We would have, once we knew it was safe' Blaise started a Pansy took a breath.

'Yeah and by that time it would have been to late' she added throwing a carrot stick at Blaise. Their behavior it was childish to say the least.

'Anyway the good things is that I'm alive now' I interrupt.

'Now I need to speak with -

'Potter yeah we know. Don't worry' Blaise finished as I looked at the three of them. Feeling instantly uncomfortable.

'There your friends. And siblings. Don't feel bad. They treat you good and your a good person. We're not going to not allow you to talk to them just because of an interview.' Blaise replied as Pansy nodded.

'Like I said, we've seen worse. I mean how do think our farther's went back for working for the ministry after knowing what they did' Draco replied as I looked at him nodding. It was true, his farther was really close with the ministry after joining Voldemort.

'Alright. I'll see you later' I replied as Draco kissed my cheek as I got up. Walking over to the Gryffindor table. The usual glares from a few students but I ignored them. Hermione waved over to a seat next to her a I sat down.

'It's out! I can't believe how people are responding either. I mean of course their was going to be bad reactions but their are even more good ones.' Hermione beamed as I smiled.

'How's Malfoy. Bet he loved it!' Ron beamed.

'How do you think. But actually their not to bad. Anyway I need to tell you something' I replied as they looked at me.

'Draco, he's joined Umbridge. He said Flinch and some students including him self have been trying to get in for the last two weeks when we're in there. He said soon she's going to try and use force. He wanted to warn us' I replied as Ron,Harry& Hermione looked at me.

'Bloody git. Joining to see Harry in more trouble I bet' Ron breathed.

'He's trying to protect your sister Ronald- and looks like the DA as well. Can't you see that?' Hermione hissed at him.

' Yes by no surprise he's joined. But he's told me everything he knows, he even said him self he wished he had joined if things were different' I replied.

' Please' Ron replied.

'You don't have a clue how his life is like Ron! His family is so different to ours. He doesn't have a loving family, a loving farther and mother and siblings. He's on his own. His farther an death eater who's he's made to follow and his mother is the only true loving parent but has no say in his life because she's just a women' I hissed quietly as Ron gulped by my anger.

' Alright calm down.' He replied acting 'cool' as he laughed at the twins who were smirking at me.

'You'd think women would have equal rights by now' Hermione quietly added. I nodded.

'The room can protect us. Malfoy is trying for once to do the right thing Ron. At least we know we can possible do some things to give extra security' Harry suggested as Hermione and I nodded.

'I though he would have reacted - angry maybe. I'm surprised he hasn't jinxed me to be honest' Harry breathed.

'He might look like a horrible person on the outside, the inside is completely different' I replied lowly. Hermione looked at me smiling lightly. As another owl came swooping in dropping a lot of mail, all addressed to Harry. I smiled it was nice to see something good about Harry. He was a nice person and he was who was going to be the one that save's us all.

-

- **By order of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts** -

 **Any** student found in possession of the magazine **_The Quibbler_** will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven

 **Signed:** Dolores Umbridge

'You have got to be kidding me' I breathed as Hermione, Amber and I walked down the corridor.

'She's done it for a reason. Everyone is going to want to do the opposite now. And read it. ' Hermione beamed as I raised my eyebrow nodding.

'Yeah but I mean, come on banning a newspaper' I breathed,

'I know. She's - ' Hermione looked stunned not knowing what to say.

'She's a witch' I replied.

'Obviously, but something tells me you are using that as a metaphor' Amber replied smirking as I smirked back giving an innocent smile. Hermione chuckled.

' At least this gives Harry's message across' Hermione added as we nodded smiling.

'So many people are actually listening and believing him' Hermione breathed a little shocked. I placed my arm on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

'Now I know this is all very exciting but we need your help with something' I asked as Amber nodded as Hermione stopped walking raising her eyebrow up.

'Why do I get the feeling this is important?' she asked as Amber and I looked at each other.

'Because it kinda is' I whispered. Looking up at her.

-

'You have truth telling potion!' Hermione whispered/shouted.

We sat in the empty prefects room in our free last period on the Monday. Amber and I were planning on using the now cold tea on Theodore but we needed a plan. Hermione was good with plans.

'We want to use it on Theodore, to see if he knows anything' Amber started. Hermione came to realization and nodded.

'We need a good, plane.' I added as she looked at the two of us. Taking a breath.

'But first, we need to test it' Amber added as I got out the 40 ml bottle. Amber and I looked at Hermione with questioning looks. She shook head.-

'There is no way in -

*2 minutes later*

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Hermione breathed as I gave her a cup of water with a dash of the tea.

She drank a sip. looking at us. she took another sip.

'Do you think you'r brainy' Amber asked,

'Top of the class' Hermione instantly replied. I shook my head she could answer that without the potion.

'Drink more' I replied as she took a large gulp.

'What do you think of Draco' I asked raising my eye brow.

'What do you think. I hate him, he's made Harry's and Ro- Ron's life and mine horrible. But he makes you happy and I trust your judgment' she replied as I nodded.

'We need to ask a question that she really wouldn't answer' I breathed as Hermione nodded- shook her head.

'Do you like Ron' I asked smirking knowing the answer. She looked at the two of us, not taking another drink as she pulled her lips together.

'I've liked him since first year but I only really realized last year when he didn't ask me to the Yull ball and god that really upset me' she replied groaning as her eyes grew wide covering her mouth instantly.

'It certainly works' I replied smirking, Hermione instantly put her cup down.

'Never heard it don't worry, he will realize soon. Any way I had my suspicions' I replied as Amber nodded Hermione just looked at us. She stayed quiet.

'That's a dangerous little thing when you think about it' she replied as we nodded.

'Which is why we are going to us it tonight and then, I am going to pour it down the sink' I replied.

'How?' Amber asked.

'Poly juice potion would take to long' I said, Hermione nodding.

'Put it in his drink. And go over to him' Amber suggested.

'I mean he sits alone even when he was nice at night and he's always got a glass of something' Amber replied as I nodded.

'Sounds like a plan' Hermione replied as we nodded. We stood up gathering our things as we walked to the doors.

'Thanks for doing that Hermione and really don't worry we won't tell. It's girl code after all' I replied chuckling lightly as Amber and Hermione both smiled.

'I've never really understood what is girl code to be honest' Hermione called as we started to walk to library for our OWL's revision.

'I think its just - well respect. Any other things' I suggested not knowing 100% my self. It was things people just said. Hermione and Amber laughed shaking their heads.

'We should have totally used the potion on Ron' I added as Hermione instantly nodded to the idea.

'I wonder if you can put it in gravy. He sure does love his food'

-

'Can I just add, Draco and Pansy now about our bond' I said lightly ready for her to jump at me as we began walking through the common room of Slytherin. We had just come from our first lesson with Professor Mcgonagall that Monday night. We were going to use the potion on Theodore.

She didn't say anything. nothing.

'I'll pretend I never heard that' she muttered as we walked up the familiar stairs. Pansy instantly coming to us.

'I can't believe you back' she beamed hugging Amber.

'Why did you even go?' Blaise asked.

'Just, you know to see other wizarding schools' Amber breathed a little shaken from his question. Blaise nodded his head turning his attention back to Draco.

'You have to tell me all about it' Pansy breathed as Amber nodded sitting down. I turned my attention to Theodore as he sat on his own with he cup in his hand. Now would be the perfect time for the truth telling potion. I sit down, waiting for time to pass.

 **9:30 PM**

'We need to go to Dumbledore, now' I whispered shaky. He knew- knows.

'How could you be so stupid - performing the invisibility charm in the library.' Amber hissed walking up and down.

'I know I was stupid. I made sure no one was around' I replied my heart doing cart wheels.

'He should be fine here. The sleeping draught will make him forget' Amber replied as Theodore laid in a deep sleep in the chair. His glass empty. It worked, a little to well.

I looked around, nervous, worried, scared. He knew about Tabatha. He knew what happened to her. He knew why Voldemort was after her.

'Come on we need to go to Dumbledore now' Amber said as she pulled me arm. The Slytherin common room empty apart from Theodore.

We hurried along the corridors making our way to Dumbledore's office.

'Girls where are you heading?' I freeze coming instantly relaxed as I hear the familiar Scottish accent.

'Professor McGonagall we need to speak with Dumbledore. We found something about my mum, from Theodore' Amber whispered as Professor's eye went wide nodding.

'Follow me, quickly' she ordered as we walked behind me. What Ron and I said about Amber was right, she was kind of blunt and well not at caring if I'm telling the truth. I no what I did was wrong but I knew she was going to let me know about it for a long time.

'Proff- Dumbledore stopped confused at our presence. As we stood to the entrance of his office.

'Sit' he ordered clearing away something on his desk.

Professor McGonagall stood behind his as I looked at Amber. Instantly feeling as small as an ant.

'Theodore knows about Tabatha. He said it was a myth in his family- his aunt. A powerful witch. She joined Voldemort in the first wizarding world. She was on a mission, to kill wizards and witches and store their magic. She was to give that magic and power to Voldemort. But she never did, when she became pregnant she stopped and ran. She wanted to be a mother. Voldemort still wanted his power and is why the death eaters came for her after all those months, but also for her power she was already a powerful witch. But of course she killed her self putting her magic somewhere where they don't know. ' Amber said as Dumbledore nodded. Amber looked at me.

'We used some left over tea from Umbridge, truth telling potion. We gave it to Theodore. We asked if he suspected anything. He said - he said. He saw me perform some- complicated spells- wandless. He said he was unsure how I could do them and well he knows I have- had unstable magic. He hasn't linked me to his mother but hes suspicious. He said- Voldemort still remembers. We asked more questions but the tea was wearing off' I replied, nervously. Dumbledore remained quiet.

'It would explain why there's no information on her, why Voldemort was after her, and why you both alone have the same amount of magic as 10 wizards together' Dumbledore began.

'He hasn't linked you two of you to her though' Dumbledore asked as I nodded. I mean he could have just looked into our memory's if he really wanted to. We nodded as he nodded.

'What's done is done. We need to look on the future. No more usage of your magic at any time. Unless with Professor McGonagall or myself. The good thing is he hasn't pointed you to her we just need to make sure it stays that way' Dumbledore replied. We nodded.

'You can protect your magic, with spells. Which I think you should learn in your next few lessons with Professor McGonagall' said Dumbledore as she nodded as well as Amber and I.

'Right, get some sleep. I will inform your parents' Dumbledore said as I nodded. A little thankful he didn't say it was all of my fault.

I stood up Amber following as we head back down the stairs.

'Amber I'm really sorry' I said as we began walking down the corridor.

'Like Dumbledore said. Whats done is done. We can't change it. You just need to be careful' Amber replied not looking at me. I nodded.

'See you later' she replied as she began walking up the stairs as I turned to walk down to the dungeons. I walked along, the familiar darkness coming as I walk from the common room door. Theodore fast asleep as I walked through the common room and into my bedroom-

'Are you serious' I argued instantly as Pansy and Blaise laid in her bed. Seriously what happened to boys not being allowed into the girls dormantry. How did he really get past the spell.

'Hi Hannah' Pansy yawned.

'Hi Hannah' Blaise replied sarcastically from my response. It cringed me out. I mean Blaise was topless under the covers and well, Pansy had straps, thank god she had straps.

'Please tell me your not staying the night' I breathed rubbing my eyes. I was tired and I wanted to sleep.

'I'm staying the night. Draco's alone- in our dorm. Third door on the left. Thank fuck we don't share with Theodore anymore. And Crabbe and Goyle.' Blaise breathed as I looked a little shocked turning the lights on full.

'Seriously?' I asked, Blaise smirked.

'Our beds our bigger. New Perks of being on Umbridge's quad.' Blaise smirked.

'Stop joking Blaise I won't to sleep' I warned as he just smirked.

'I'm not leaving!' he said as he turned into the corner of the bed. I rolled my eyes.

'Sorry' whispered Pansy as I just blinked. Are you kidding me.

'Don't even think about doing - I cringed. My childish though's coming back.

I breathed grabbing my pjs and walking out and into the bathroom. changing into a pair of shorts and baggy t-shirt, bed socks and silk short night gown. I was an adult- I could do this. It wasn't like I was about to lose my virginity- I was just simply going to walk in and get in next to him. Third door on the left. I walk out the bathroom and down to the common room. Starting to walk up the boys stairs, my heart going in thumps.

I turn on the 5th level. Third door, third door, third door. Oh god. Do I knock, do I walk in. I take a breath knocking slightly and then slowly opening the door. he was in a cotton vest under the covers- writing with a lamp on next to him.

'Well Blaise wasn't lying when he said you had bigger beds' I said as he looked up smiling.

'Blaise wouldn't leave. And I don't want to stay in there so - I came here' I replied lightly as I slowly walked over to him. Double beds!

'Get in then' he chuckled lightly as I smiled taking my dressing gown off and getting into the left side of the bed, noticing he was wearing boxer shorts. I took a gulp- I was sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy. I've had sleepovers but will this made me a little nervous even if we had been dating for - 2 years?

I get comfortable as he stops writing turning the light off as darkness sou rounds us. He lays down as I feel his arm wrap over my hips. My heart was still beating fast and I was still nervous.

'I warn you now- I tend to turn a lot before actually falling asleep. So this cute position won't last long' I breathed truthfully. I heard him chuckle.

'I'm really sorry' I whispered.

'Stop worrying it' Draco breathed as I smiled nodding.

'You seem worried' he asked gently as I turned my head.

'So do you' I replied as he looked down. Both of us not wanted to answer the question.

'We will get through this' Draco said as I nodded.

'Draco- is Umbridge has she planned anything' I asked.

'Nothing. She just knows that a group of students might be breaking the rules' Draco replied as I nodded.

'I love you' Draco said as he kissed my shoulder. I smiled. I felt comfortable, safe, calm. It wasn't fake- he wasn't thinking about anything other than just sleeping and that's what I loved about him. Student's many, talked about either Pregnancy scares or sleeping with their boyfriends and I was nothing like that. It was legal yes- but me ? Not for another few years. Sorry Draco.

'I love you to' I whispered.

'Goodnight'

'Goodnight' I whispered.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 - "Confidence"

Hannah's P.O.V

Weeks and months passed as the snow went and spring came into view. Waking up the next morning after sleeping in Draco's bed wasn't awkward. I wasn't lying when I said I turn a lot- I think i ended up laying spread out. It only happened the once but at least I know it wouldn't be awkward if it was to happen again.

Amber and I had made sure to hide our magic, from everyone. Theodore woke the next morning perfectly normal, a little groggy, completely forgetting our whole conversation. Out lessons with Professor McGonagall were - a little rocky. It was like having unstable magic all over again when we were combined. We were trying to source our magic, McGonagall says we can store our magic away in us - so it won't escape with a simple charm but will naturally appear with a power full jinx. It - was the hardest things to do. Sourcing own magic - simple. But as soon as we were together - windows smashed, candles burnt out, table flown, bottles broken and chairs knocked over, it's a work in progress. Mum had come to see Amber and I a few times. She was worried- of course she was going to be. We were just lucky Theodore doesn't know about Amber & I's bond. He had no reason to link us to his aunt, no reason to worry, right?

Well that's what I kept telling myself anyway.

The DA meetings were working well and as much as I am delighted to say, the Room of Requirement really helped hiding us from Umbridge's army. The twins had even lured Flinch into eating their new inventions. Draco kept his promise, he told me everything he knew. I mean of course they didn't win but I was happy Draco was still telling me even though it was because he doesn't want to see me in trouble. They still didn't knew where the right door was!

Umbridge was still looking out even though she couldn't catch us doing anything. She had 'surprisingly' added more endless amounts of laws for us to follow at Hogwarts. It was clear the professors were provoked by her. The worst thing? She humiliated Professor Trelawney in front of the whole school in the courtyard, sacking her with all of her belongings. Only for and this is the good bit- Dumbledore to go against her wishes and let Trelawney stay even though she wasn't our teacher anymore. She had given Harry a weeks detention for giving the interview, of which was pretty much a complete success. Endless amounts of people actually believing him, despite her banning the newspaper, people still were keen on reading it- Hermione was right!

And Voldemort?

It really was changing and something that made me more and more worried by the day. Draco was still hanging around with Theodore at evening with Blaise, despite hating him. And Harry- he'd had a nightmare?  
He was Voldemort, he saw everything through Voldemort's eyes, he was with a Death Eater called Rookwood. He was one of the death eaters to escape Azkaban. Harry saw Rookwood explain that Bode couldn't have done it- he needed to remove something. He said that Bode would have known he couldn't have done it because he was under the Imperius Curse by no other than Draco's father, meaning he was out of his mind, he didn't know what he was doing. Worst of all we think he was trying to remove, the weapon. It must be, that's why he was killed, they couldn't let him survive and tell someone what happened to him. They killed him.

On a more brighter note- O. were soon approacthing meaning there was not a lot free time as most of it ended up revising,DA or lessons with Proffesor McGongall.

Today was a Thursday the last DA meeting of the spring term. We spread out in the room of requirement, our lesson was finally learning to produce a patronus. We had put sented chocolates surrounding the outside of the room, a little extra protection.

'They are very- cute' Hermione said as her Otter Patronus floated in the air.

'They're not supposed to be cute, they're supposed to protect us' Harry replied as Hermione just shrugged. I grinned as a Dog patronus appeared at the end of my wand. As it instantly began running around me.

'Well done Hannah' Hermione shined as Harry nodded.

'How come you can do it' Ron said next to me annoyed.

'Think of something happy' Harry replied as Ron closed his eyes.

'One thing and one thing only' Hermione added as I nodded.

'Food' I muttered as he opened one eye glaring.

'expecto patronum ' !

I bit my lip as I saw the shabby dog at the end. I mean, a bark was protective wasn't it.

I look up seeing blue light coming out of his wand, concentrating on what his would be. They move, forming a -

'Really I have to have the same as you' moaned Ron as Harry just chuckled shaking his head. Ron wasn't really understanding just how difficult this actually was.

'You are twins Ron. I guess it might have an effect' Hermione suggested as I nodded. I mean he should be happy he's at least produced one!

'If you're really bummed, think of yours as an mountain dog and mine as teacup chihuahua' I replied as he smirked nodding.

'Mine does have a bigger tail' he added nodded as Harry looked unbelieved at our relationship.

'Yeah but mines snappy' I replied,

'At least you'r able to do it' Neville sadly said as I bit my lip Hermione and Ron shooting each other a glance. Harry instantly walked over to him.

I drop my wand hearing the room grow silent?

I turn my head feeling a brush go past my knee as I look down towards Harry-

Dobby?

'Dobby! - what's wrong' Harry instantly replied as my heart felt lightly. I instantly felt Ron, Hermione and the twins surround me. The room turning cold and silent instantly.

'Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has come to warn you- Dobby has been told not to tell' Dobby replied as he began hitting his head. I took a breath becoming nervous- Draco said nothing was happening- he wouldn't lie.

'What's wrong Dobby' Harry asked, a little frightened himself.

'Harry Potter- she! She is coming.' Dobby cried. As my eyes went wide people in the room instantly guessing who 'she' was.

'Dobby doesn't need to tell you who she is Harry Potter. You already know. She is coming, here , tonight' Dobby cried as Harry instantly stood up.

'What are you waiting for? - RUN' he instantly replied as people grabbed their bags as I stood in my place. Something must have changed?

'And you said he was going to tell you everything' Ron instantly tutted as I turned round to him. I could feel tears beginning in my eyes.

'It's her fault- for trusting him in the first place.' Ron added as anger filled in my body.

'Why ? Everyone in this bloody room knows about her army and that Draco's in it' I snapped at him. They all knew.

' He lied to you Hannah. Wonder what else he is lying to you about' Ron added as he picked his bag up.

The twins pushed him forward with them as they looked back at me. Hermione and Ginny looked at me-

'Hannah get your bag' Hermione said lightly as people started rushing out the back door that had appeared as the walls started to vibrate with banging making everyone more frightened.

I picked my bag up as Hermione grabbed my arm.

'It's not your fault- don't listen to him' Hermione added as Ginny nodded smiling in reassurance. We hurried to the door as we saw the entrance cobble into rocks as we closed the door on the other side.

'Wait where's Harry' I asked looked around as Ginny looked at me confused. Hermione bit her lip in annoyance.

'Harry's strong on his own, we need to get back to the common room' Hermione blurted out as we nodding knowing it was truth- however much we wanted to try and find Harry.

We stopped walking fast as a group of students blocked the hallway up for the stairs. They weren't student's - they were everyone from the DA. Hermione, Ginny and I pushed ourselves to the front standing next to- Ron. Lovely.

I bit my lip as I look up from the ground seeing, Flinch, Umbridge, Harry, Cho, and- a load of Slytherins as they see me instantly looking surprised and annoyed. Embarrassed maybe?

Draco was holding Cho as Flinch held onto Harry tightly as I looked at Draco. He looked blankly at me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at us.

'Did you really think you could get away with this' She replied as I looked at her.

'You will all receive detention for planning against the ministry. Now take them back to the dorms' she ordered looking at the Slytherin's behind her as she held up the paper with all of our names on. She turned taking Cho as her, Cho, Harry and Flinch walked away.

Obviously Amber wouldn't be here. Because she doesn't do anything that would get her in trouble. Anything!

'It's my fault for the paper' Hermione breathed instantly as I shook my head at her.

'We are all in this together. It's no one's fault' I breathed as Ginny nodded. As Tracy and Daphne walked them towards the common room. As I felt an arm go around my waist-

'Hannah' I turn instantly pulling from his hand as I look at him. He looks down waiting for the surrounding students to dissapeared. Including a very glaring Ron.

'We should walk back' Draco muttered as I walked slowly with him, feeling anger towards him.

'I thought you were going to tell me' I whispered calming as he nodded.

'I did. Umbridge changed her mind as soon as I walked through the door this evening. She knows I've been telling you' Draco replied as I looked at him alarmed.

'Thats why I think she decided to not tell me' he added as I bit my lip. What was she going to do to him?

'She's still keeping me in the 'squad though' he added as I took his hand lightly.

'She probably thinks I'm still the bad person- brainwashing you into liking me' I replied as he shook his head with a slight chuckle.

'She- used her tea on Cho. That's how she found out' Draco added taking my hand. Well even though I didn't really like Cho it wasn't really her fault of telling. - really.

We reached the Slytherin common room as we walked in. A few members of the 'squad ' in there.

'Wicked place though- never knew it was there' Tracy called as she saw me instantly sadly smiling.

'We tried- but you're going to have suffer with detention.- sorry Hannah' Blaise called next to a sad Pansy as I nodded.

'Don't worry. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you. I can go through a bit of detention.' I called.

'You are an embarrassment' my stomach dropped. How did she get in. I turn around mouth half open in shock as I turn to her. She looked- annoyed yet happy.

'Student's I am your new headmistress' she replied happily as I looked at her. The room stayed quiet. She narrowed her eyes at me. Smiling.

'Dumbledore was smart- he protected Potter but he can't protect you' she said smiling happily as I looked at her, confused and worried.

But Harry was safe?

'What are your meeting's with Professor McGonagall about' she asked as I looked at her.

'Just help with Transfiguration' I replied my voice sounding a little shaky. She smiled looking at me.

' Oh I don't think they are, Dumbledore's being keeping tabs on you. See Miss Weasley one student has missed being expelled which allows another student to take it's place if you don't answer the question. So what are your meeting's with Professor McGonagall about' Umbridge asked again, smiling as I bit my lip. Instantly feeling frightened. Where was Dumbledore

'Like I said. Help with Transfiguration. I'm failing the lesson' I replied confidently as she just looked at me.

'I see your prefect and quidditch captain' she added as I looked at her nodding.

'Miss Weasley do you know where Dumbledore may have gone' she asked as I shook my head. She nodded.

'Do you know where Sirius Black is, I know your family is very close with Mr Potter- and Dumbledore for that matter' she asked as I shook my head.

'I see. Well as you have given me no information and no choice as you don't want to tell the truth. Please hand over your badges' she replied as I looked at her.

'Wait so because I can give you any information I genuinely don't know you're taking these' I replied anger filling me. Bitch!

She smiled.

'Yes- I do believe that is why' she replied as I looked at her.

'I'm not just taking them. I'm stripping you from their places-. You are the only one from Slytherin to plot against the Ministry- how embarrassing to your house. Shame on you Miss Weasley. You own to remove yourself completely but well- the sorting hat was sure he was correct. Make sense though wouldn't it- moving you to be with all your Gryffindor friends and siblings' she replied as she took a step closer to me as I still wasn't touching my badges. I wonder what everyone's faces are right now.

'At least then - you wouldn't be poisoning Mr Malfoy with your nonsense. Which is why I am making him quidditch captain with immediate effect, and he has his choice for Perfect' she replied. As I continued to look at her-

'This is a school you are supposed to be running. Not a prison' I replied as she stopped smiling.

'Really- I though I was being fairly nice. 'She replied pulling her wand out- I could do a shielding charm- something but I knew- she was only one of the many obstacles to get over before really needing to use it. I had to give in.

I felt a tug on my robes as I watch the badges move to Draco his face clear with emotion.

'That wasn't hard was it. I could have always have used - well with enough pain you would give me the real answers. But I'll leave that for another day. Good evening. Congratulations Mr Malfoy. Let's hope this teaches you to not tell lies. ' she beamed as she exited out the common room. I just stood there the room quiet.

She picked Draco which I was happy about but I still felt- dead inside. I mean using a pain curse? I think she only had one in her mind- and that well she was most certainly not going to go to azkaban for using it. She was sick and twisted and now that Dumbledore was gone- there really was no hope.

Hogwarts was under full influence of the ministry.

I was sad- I could have thought back. I could have. But I couldn't- of course I couldn't. I was angry.

'Hannah I didn't have a clue she was' Draco began as I looked at him shaking my head as I made my way quickly up the girls stairs and into the empty bathroom, running into an shower cubicle. Blowing out all noise with the volume of the running water and putting my head in my hands. She was hell. Hogwarts was turning into a prison. Where the hell is Dumbledore. What's happening with Voldemort and what do we do now?

'We have decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore.' Fred began as we walked down the corridor towards the great hall for our last FINALLY O. exam.

'Since when have you ever' Hermione tutted as I bit my lip looking at the twins, she did have a point.

'Of course we have, we haven't got expelled.' Fred added as Hermione, Ron's and my face turn to the the twins.

'We always know when to stop. Where the line is. Mostly' George added.

'So? Why now' Ron began as we stopped outside the great hall as the twins stood in front of us.

'Dumbledore's gone, and Hogwarts is slowly going with him. Which is why, Hogwarts needs some cheering up, some mayhem.. ' Fred replied as I looked at him a little alert.

'You do know exams have officially started, she would expel you instantly! Not forgetting mum will  go mental' I replied at the two.

'Hannah, dear Hannah' Fred signed as the twins stood next to me.

'We don't care. About anything. We would walk out those doors right now but we want a little mayhem before we do' George added as I continued to look at the two.

'This is our bit for Dumbledore' Fred added as I slowly smiled, understanding just why there were doing this now. They were people who would gain their knowledge outside of school. They were very hands on type of people.

'Better get in, don't want to be late for your first one. Good luck, something tells me it will be better than what your thinking' Fred said as a small smirk grew on his and George's face.

'I'm not going to ask' Hermione tutted as the twin laughed turning and walking down the corridor, Harry walked down the stairs turning to Ron. As Hermione and I walk into the great hall. Our body becoming instantly like jelly with fright and wonder on what's going to happen.

'If they ruin our exam' Amber started as she walked passed with as Hufflepuff girl.

'She likes to keep her self, to herself doesn't she' Hermione breathed as I nodded.

'Hermione what are we going to do. Hogwarts can't stay like this forever' I said worryingly as she nodded.

'Something tells me this is Harry's fight. It's our job to protect him- even if he doesn't want us to. Were in this together. Good luck' she whispered as I nodded.

'Good luck' I replied as we sat next to each other. Our defence against the darks arts O.W.L. Ready to begin.

I turned my head to the right- Draco instantly getting my attention. He had made Pansy prefect, he feels bad, I know he did. Umbridge had been making sure all of his and the other 'squad's' free time was spent under her orders making the common room a lot less quiet, mainly from the 5th years = me not having anyone to talk to. It was hard enough having to stand and watch the Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff game, I was happy we won- but only because Draco let them play hard. Something that annoyed me was that he let Theodore back onto the team!

It had been 3 weeks- 3 weeks since Dumbledore disappeared and Umbridge had took over. Hogwarts had changed- more (pathetic) rules introduced. The only peace I got was in the common room. I wasn't mad at Draco- she couldn't punish him- so she punished me. Detention with her was over- surprisingly since she had extra hatred towards me. She had gone through Dumbledore's folders and like she said,

'There seems to be an alarming, confusing amount of notes on you and a girl who left Hogwarts and re-joined recently called Amber?'

She knew something was going on. Each time I saw her worry grew in me- mum can only put some code writing in letters. She told me- if I needed to protect myself- seriously, then do. Hogwarts shouldn't be a place where you need to protect yourself.

'Professor our table's are only 6 inches apart. We are not allowed to be less than 8 inches away from each other' called out a Hufflepuff. I rolled my eye's oh I was enjoying not being able to be 'less than 8 inches away from the opposite sex'. Great rule, really great new rule. Thank god she couldn't see in our bedrooms- Pansy was turning into quite the rule breaker.

Flinch moved the table as I smiled at Draco him instantly returning the smile. I looked at Hermione smiling, Ron was panicking as he sat down next to Harry- who was mainly calm. Although he looked hugely pale- like he was ill.

'I think I've forgotten everything' Ron mouthed as I bit my lip shaking my head lightly. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Harry grabbed his pen.

'Pens at the ready-

 _THUMP_

Umbridge looked up as the rest of the student followed. I snapped my head to Hermione and Ron- an annoyed face forming on Hermione.

'Stay in your seats' Umbridge ordered as she stood up.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP -_

 _'WHAYY'_ The twins roared as they flew in through the closed double doors into the great hall. Many people in the room clapped as I looked up at the two. letting out a large amount of their new inventions and discovery's. Umbridge stood still- worried as we got out from our desks. Flinch running over to us as soon many people drifted into the great hall of all years amazed at the bright lights above us.

'Well they certainly know how to entertain. I'll give them that' Hermione breathed as I chuckled.

'I love them but I hope this doesn't mess up our exam' I breathed a slight chuckled coming out, Ron's, Hermione's, Harry's and my mouth as a Lion firework forms, chasing after Umbridge.

'Those little -

'Stuff the exam, the cow gets everything she deserves' Ron breathed as he cut off Amber who was near. Hermione and I looked at each other- rolling our eyes. Was it bad we were worried about this exam?

'It's brilliant' Harry beamed as he looked up the twins as the zoomed out of the great hall, students following them as we get pushed forward. Corridors filling with dust and smoke as we run with the others as we come out onto the courtyard, one big final firework forming. We cheer and clap as the twins wave.

I smirk as I see a few teachers with amusing smiles on their faces  
'Harry?' Hermione asks alarmed next to me as I turn my head to Harry- slowly falling to the floor. I grab Ron as Hermione and I hurry over to him.

'Harry?' I asked a little louder as he just looks into blank air. I look up at Hermione panicked,

'He must be having another vision' she called as I looked down at him, his eyes beginning to move.

'Harry, mate?' Ron asked concerned.

'Voldemort's got Sirius' Harry replied clearly as my eyes go wide.

'There at the ministry' Harry added his face blank.

'We need to go there' he replied as Ron helped him get up as he turn back inside.

'Han- I turn ready to follow Harry as Draco see's me.

I look at him biting my lip.

'Later, I promise. I love you' I called as he nodded parting his lips. I instantly turn following Hermione, Ron and Harry. As we begin to run through the corridors.

'Harry, are you sure' I called as he nodded.

'Its like with Mr Weasley. Its the same door I've been dreaming about for weeks. Except I didn't know where it was. Now I do- its in the department of mysteries' Harry replied.

'Sirius said that Voldemort wants something, something he didn't have before last time' Harry added as we walked past the now glass shattered great hall.

'Harry, just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see it' Hermione breathed as Ron and I slightly nodded.

'It might be a trap' I added as Harry looked at the three of us.

'I can't take the risk. Sirius is all I have left' Harry breathed as I nodded.

'Well I can't see the exam happening' Ron trailed.

'So what do we do' I asked.

'We use the floo network. Not all of them are cut off. Hannah get changed and meet us outside the Gryffindor common room 15 minutes' Harry ordered as I nodded, Instantly darting off towards the dungeon.

I run into the empty common room and into my room, grabbing cloths before running into the bathroom and changing. I walk out putting my wand into my jean pocket and take a breath. Was I going to see Voldemort. Mum would be going mad at me. I shake my head and walk down the stairs and into the common room- people walking in- Draco.

'Hannah'

'Umbridge is changing the exam to next week' he breathed as I nodded looking to see I had 5 minutes.

'What's wrong with Potter this time' breath Blaise as he walked in.

'I - I have to go. I love you' I replied kissing his lips gently and heading back out the door. I wanted to trust Draco but right now I couldn't. Not because he would spill but people could force him. I hope he doesn't think I'm being blunt with him either.

I run up the stairs seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Umbridge's office is the only way' Harry replied as we nodded walking off into the direction of her office.

We ran up the stairs, the corridors stating to fill up as we head towards Umbridge's office.

'It's open' Ron said confused as we slowly push it open, the kittens instantly meowing.

'Hurry, over here' Harry said as we hurried in walking into to her office and over to her fireplace. We bent down looking at the fire.

'I'm going alone. It's safer' Harry began as, Ron,Hermione and I looked at him surprised.

'Safe? We're in this together Harry' I replied as he looked at me,

 _'That you'r certainly are!'_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 - "Secrets"

Hannah's P.O.V

'That you certainly are!' Umbridge cheered as I snap my head back to a dusty Umbridge. Shit. She looked feisty- probably got the expel sheets ready for us-

'Why are you in my office' she ordered her wand shaking in front of her, pointing directly towards the four of us.

'W-

'ENOUGH. SIT!' she ordered as Flinch came through the door with the inquisitorial squad, Draco instantly locking eyes with me. He looks at me alarmed as he instantly walks over to me. Umbridge pushes Harry onto a seat as Draco holds tightly onto me continuing to lock eyes as Crabbe and Goyle hold onto Hermione and Ron, clear smirks on their faces. I really did wonder how they were going to end up after Hogwarts.

'Miss Parkinson has caught a few more of your, friends' she said sweetly as I watched Luna walk in being held by Blaise as he gives me a sad expression. I look up at Draco as he instantly turns away from me, tightening his strength on my arm.

I turn my attention to Theodore, who brings in harshly Ginny. I glare,

'If you hurt my sister Theodore-' I begin to warn as he smirks.

'What? Going to kick me of the quidditch team, _again?_ Oh wait, I forgot your not captain anymore. Draco is.' he replied smiling sweetly a smirk instantly coving his face. Oh if only I was able to get my hands on him-

'What have I said. I warned you to not get into trouble' Draco whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I look up at him biting my lip,

'I'm doing the right thing. Unlike you' I replied darting my eyes to Ginny and Theodore. Draco bites his lip.

'It's complicated- I needed someone quick for the team' he whispered back as Umbridge start to look at Pansy who had come in holding onto Neville.

'Complicated please' I whispered, both pure blood family of who death eaters of Voldemort. Please I was beginning to see why he could just possibly be friends with Theodore again.

'Trouble in paradise eh?' Theodore chirped next to us as I glared.

'I'll make it up to you, I promise' Draco whispered as I looked at him, my face softening.

Not for a for a very long time though.

'You were off to see Dumbledore wasn't you' Umbridge warned as she stood in front looking down at Harry.

'No-

'Don't lie to me' she warned.

'I'm not -

'If your not going to give answers, then you leave me with no choice. I'll have to use the crucio curse. I warned Miss Weasley and she shivered at just the thought of it' Umbridge replied cutting Harry off as she smiled.

I turned seeing Ron's and Hermione's face jar open. Yeah I kinda forgot to tell them about that...

'Actually, maybe now I've spoke of it, using it on Miss Weasley might actually get me some answers. As you leave me no choice and this is a issue for the ministry' she replied as I instantly shook. Draco's hand instantly falling.

'NO' Harry replied as I looked around, everyone's faces shocked and worried. Even the Slytherins.

'You cant. That's illegal' Hermione replied worry clear in her voice.

'Please, Teacher against students. What he doesn't know won't hurt him' Umbridge replied smiling as she started to walk over to me. I shook still as my heart thumped. This would be a really good time for Draco to say something.

'Miss Weasley, where were you heading?' she asked simply raising her wand slightly as my lips tremble.

She raised my eyebrow at me as I see Hermione mouth something to me as I swallow.

'Dumbledore's- Dumbledores secret weapon' I breathed as she smiled lowing her wand.

'She doesn't know where it is. But I do' Hermione breathed as Umbridge smile winded.

'And me' Harry added.

'We can't tell you. We have to show you' Hermione added as Umbridge smiled.

'Very well'

She walked out the room with Harry and Hermione as Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville and I took quickly glances at each other. We needed to get away.

'I wouldn't of let her-

'Shove off Malfoy. You don't deserve her' Ron glared as he was pulled back from Crabbe.

'She didn't end off' I breathed. Looking between Ron and Draco a shaky breath coming out of releavment.

'Dumbledore's secret weapon. Please' said Theodore as my eyes drifted to Ginny. I look up at Draco.

'Please tell me you wasn't lying, she will hurt Potter and Granger' Draco warned as he looked down at me. I shook my head- Hermione, Harry and Ron had only told me about - well Hagrid's brother. He seemed to be alright.

'Draco- I'm really sorry. But I can't let this happen' I breathed as he looked at me confused.

'I love you. Even if it looks like I'm doing the wrong thing' I breathed before I pulled my arm gently away from him quickly grabbing my wand.

 _BANG._

 _'_ Ginny' Luna softly spoke as we ran out of the buzzing, smokey, office.

'Why didn't you tell anyone she was going to use the C-

'Oh now is really not the time Ronald' I breathed as we ran down and down the stairs. I instantly felt guilt as we ran knowing I had basically portrayed Draco.

'Well when is. You'll have to tell mum-

'She doesn't have to. She's strong Ron, all the women in this family are. Unlike you, running off to cry' Ginny spoke as we came out to the courtyards. Continuing to run.

'Alright no need to be harsh with me Ginny!' Ron spoke sharply as we stopped halfway through the astronomy tower.

'No offence, but where is -'Dumbledore's secret weapon' breathed Neville as we looked up at him.

'This way' breathed Ron as he led in front as we jogged off again.

It was slowly starting to get dark as we continued to run for about 5 minutes as we came across Harry and Hermione, who were let me add badly cut and bruised.

'Here' I quickly said passing them their wands as they looked at me surprised.

'Where's Umbridge' Luna asked.

'Don't worry about her, how are we going to get to, bloody London' breathed Ron surprised.

'It's ages away' breathed Hermione.

'We fly of course' Luna said happily. I turned round to looked at her, also Ginny and Neville.

'Your not coming. It's to dangerous' Harry ordered.

'No Harry.' I quickly replied as he looked at me.

'We're in the DA together. To fight of you-know-who' Neville breathed as I nodded.

'We are in this together. We fight together and well, no offence but if we don't go I think we might, possibly be expelled' I breathed quickly adding.

'If you want to come. So be it. I don't know how we are going to get there though, let alone make it in time' Harry breathed.

'Didn't you hear me? We fly' she beamed as she pointed over to 4 Thestrals that had walked over to us.

I smiled despite the horror theme they were quite cute.

'They can smell your blood. Thats why there here but-

'I'm not getting on something I can't see' Ron instantly replied.

'Well tough! Do you want to save Sirius or not?' I instantly replied as he kept quiet.

'Well how are we suposed to get on. Let alone know how to ride one' he replied moments later.

'They sense where there passenger wants to be taken' Luna replied as she started to walk over to them, 3 more coming over. Making it a total of seven, enough for all of us.

She and Harry got both onto ones as I walked with, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Ron. I helped Hermione on, as Ginny was eager to figure it out for her self and Ron, _wanted_ to be able to do it his self but of course feel and had help from me and Neville gladly accepted Luna and my help.

I gently sat on feeling, somewhat comfortable. I was the last as we flew into the sky, Ron letting out a high pitched scream instantly.

'It shouldn't take long, an hour max' Luna replied softly as I flew past her, the speed of mine increasing.

I griped a little tighter as we started to fly downwards, the familiar city coming into reach as we finally touch down onto the pavement. I smile gently giving mine a stroke of thanks as I gently climb off. Letting out a chuckled as Ron falls hard of his.

'Blood thing' he mumbled annoyed. As we soon all managed to get off. I stood next to Hermione and Neville as Harry stood in front.

'It's going to be a little squishy but - well in we go' he said as we tightly folded into the telephone box.

'Ron!' Hermione gasped.

'What' He asked a slight purple tone falling onto his lips.

'Mind where you put your hand' she ordered turning away as he face was now fully pink.

'Sorry Hermione' he whispered. I looked at Neville as we both shot ourselves as playfull smile.

'Going down' Ginny called as she pressed in a number.

We slowly went down as we soon stopped. The door opening as we all tilted out quickly.

'It's quiet' Hermione asked surprised as I nodded.

'This way' Harry ordered as we turned our eyes on his as we followed towards another lift. We again walked in this time having - personal space. As Harry pressed the 9th floor button and soon, we were traveling backwards, and downwards.

'I'm not sure If I like this' said Neville lightly as we quickly starting jolting in all direction.

'You'll get used to it' I breathed as he nodded taking a breath and looking up from the floor.

The Lift stopped as the bell rang, instantly a terrified feeling coming over me. This was it- the nightmares you had when you were a child, of Voldemort. They were becoming reality.

'Is it a bad time to say I'm scared' I said as Ron let out a small smile.

'Of course not Hannah. I'm just as scared as you' Harry replied as he looked at me. I nodded smiling lightly.

'Well that's great reassurance' Ron sarcastically added as a small laugh came out of everyones mouths.

'We can do this' Neville added as we nodded smiling.

'Here we go' Ginny breathed as I peered my eyes to the now moving lift doors.

' _Welcome To The Department Of Mysteries'_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60- "Coming Clean"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Welcome to the Department of Mysteries' a voice echoed as we slowly walked out of the lift. Looking around instantly at the dark walls, instantly feeling uneasy by the change in atmosphere. There really was no going back now.

I turned my head as I watched Harry start to walk. I looked at Ginny before we all started to follow him.

'Is this the door?' Hermione asked Harry nodded.

'You don't need to come, I can do this on my own-

'Harry. Don't you get in. Were helping you whether you like it, or not' I breathed as I glanced as everyone but Harry nodded.

Harry just turned opening the door as we all slowly walked in. Darkness surrounding us instantly as a loud thump told us the door had closed behind us.

'Follow me, wands out' Harry ordered as we quickly start to run,our wands tightly held in out hands. Either sides of us, isles loads and loads of isles with glass balls in. Confusing to be honest. But there must be millions, all numbered.

We continued running for a few minutes as Harry stopped,

'He should be right here' he half whispered as he looked at the number and the empty sight on the floor. Disappointment filled me, what was going to happen now.

'Harry he isn't here, something isn't right' I said lightly walking close to Ron, worry filling me. Anything could be in the darkness. Harry kept still tilting his head.

'Harry!' Hermione whispered terrified as she grabbed his arm.

'He should be right here. I saw it!' Harry whispered looking up as I lowered my wand. Dissapotiment coming off his face as the light from the balls reflected onto him.

'Harry, I think you should see this' Neville started as I looked over to him as he looked up onto one of the shelves. Instantly getting Harry's attention.

'It's got your name on' he added surprised as my eyes winded.

'My name' Harry asked confused as I raised my wand, Ron and Ginny following as we looked at each other. This wasn't a coincidence.

'Harry I don't think you should touch it'Hermione warned as I nodded my heart beating as he reached for it.

'Harry- I started as I stopped seeing him pick it up.

I jumped at the voice behind me, the voice that sounded familiar, the voice that made my worry's come to life.

'Very good Potter, now nice and slowly pass - that thing to me' my stomach dropped as I bit my lip. It was fully, 1000% true this was A= a trap & B=Draco's farther a reinforced death eater.

We all turn instantly to face him as he darts his eyes to Harry as our wands grip tightly in our hands.

'Not without telling me where Sirius is' Harry ordered a feeling of pride waving over me for his confidence.

'Give me the prophecy Potter' Mr Malfoy replied annoyance in his voice. As I turned my eyes to the darkness above us, the moving darkness.

'Tell me where Sirius is' Harry repeated taking a step forward towards him.

'Why does everyone want to know about, dear Sirius' said a playfull voice as a jet of black smoke came down next to Mr Malfoy. Bellatrix.

'Neville Longbottom- how are your parents' she asked as she put her eyes onto Neville smirking he remained quiet. She tilted her head, moving her eyes to me as I smile fades over her face.

'So your the one who's stolen Draco's heart. I can't see how my sister is fond of you...' she started turning to the side as Mr Malfoys eyes drifted onto me before glaring at her and looking back towards Harry.

'Hand over the prophecy and no one will get hurt' Mr Malfoy sternly said.

'No' Harry replied as he raised his wand, instantly following his instructions.

Malfoy Parted his lips.

'Oh I do love playtime' Bellatrix smirked pulling her wand out as Malfoy's instantly pushed it down.

'Why do you want the prophecy. Tell me' Harry said as Malfoy looked stern.

'Don't play games Potter' he warned.

'Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this' Harry replied as Bellatrix moved forward.

'YOU DARE SPEAK HIM NAME YOU FILFY HALF BLOOD!' she snapped as I swallowed. Feeling Ron's shoulder on mine.

'Voldemort is a half blood' Harry shot back. I glanced around people in masks surrounding us.

'The person who its about is the only one who can truly understand the prophecy itself' Malfoy shot back.

I felt the rest of us turn into a circle defending all space around us as I take a breath feeling Luna next to me.

'Haven't you wondered why you have a connection with the dark Lord? Why he couldn't kill you? Why you have your scar? The answers are there, right in front of you' Malfoy calmly spoke as I heard him move nearer.

'I've waited fourteen years... I guess I can wait a little longer- NOW' Harry shot back as I instantly pulled my wand further out towards the growing dark smoke and shiny masks.

'Stupefy' we instantly spoke as a green light flashed from our wands as we instantly ran, soon coming to a dead end with a new death eater as we ran again but this time into different directions. I ran soon seeing the familiar bouncy blonde hair as Luna ran next to me.

I stopped seeing a new death eater fly down.

'Luna!' I gapsed as the death eater smacked her across the face, dropping her wand. I looked at the death eater seeing Luna go to move,

'EXPELLIARMUS' I shouted instantly surprised at the fact it had worked, the mask continued to look at me.

'Reducto' I snapped my head round hearing Ginny as a white lite appeared instantly seeing the isle start to claps. The mask vanished back up, Luna instantly grabbing my hand as we ran into a new direction, away from the falling isles. I could feel eyes on us as we ran, but we continued to run until we finally bumped into, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry.

'The door its over here' Harry called as we turned running again, towards the door. Harry opened it as we all ran through. I instantly let out a scream as we feel around 70 metres. Stopping gently around 10CM off the ground and landing with a slight thud.

I look a sign of relief that the ball Harry was holding, was still intake and not broken. I felt bad, all this training with my magic and to be honest I didn't really think what I could have done if I was able to to use it. Possible a defence charm but I was to panicked to think about anything truthfully.

I slowly got up with the help of Neville.

'Department of Mysteries. Got that right' he replied sarcastically a small smile playing on my face as I looked at him. Oh I did love my brothers humour in the darkest of time.

'Can you make out where there saying' Harry asked as I looked up, whispers filling my ears as I panicked.

'I can hear them' I replied standing onto the rock looking up to a stone gateway of something.

'Me to' Luna added.

It was ruffled,now one word being said, hundreds of words being said at the same time. Impossible to point anything out.

'There isn't anyone talking. Please Harry' Hermione replied urgently as I looked at the stone concentrating on the voices.

'Get behind me' Harry ordered as my head shot back, the voices going quieter as blackness overtook. I let out a wimp as colour filled my eyes against instantly realizing what had happened. I felt a sharp point in my neck as I noticed a wand and a tight grip around my shoulders a little too tight. I shiver in fright as I watch sadness filling my eyes as Harry stands alone and looks each towards us, anger full in his face.

'Did you actually believe that you stood a change, against us' Malfoy annoyingly said as I tried to relax tried to do anything to not feel in pain.

'Give me the prophecy Potter or watch your friends die' he simply said as I let out a wince feeling it sharp on my neck and a laugh behind me. Tears slowly forming, what could I do. What can I do.

I watched annoyed when Harry gave him the prophecy. I squinted seeing a flash or white light from the gateway and a invisible smile coving my face.

'Get away from my godson' Sirius snapped as he instantly punched Mr Malfoy across the face.

I let out a breath of relief as I felt whoever was behind vanish into smoke looking eager at the new white light coming out of the gateway. Hope coming to me as I watch, Moody, Tonks, Lupin appear. I feel to the ground instantly spells being directed everywhere as I try to go over to Ron and Hermione.

'Hannah' I look up feeling relieved as I see Tonks, she grabs me lightly helping me up as we run ducking over to Luna.

'Stay here all off you' Tonks ordered as she vanished again into the white smoke instantly colliding with a black smoke. I felt relieve to see my two siblings and closest friends with me. We were safe again for now. Harry was with Sirius.

'Now you see why I hate the Malfoys' Ron spoke quietly as I looked down. This wasn't the time or place but I still believed, deep down. Draco didn't want this.

I watch as Sirius and Harry fight Malfoy my eyes alerted.

'Nice one James' Sirius called as Harry disarmed Malfoy. I instantly look at Ron and Hermione. Looking back at Harry he was also a little stunned as Sirius began to fight alone, Malfoy soon flew backwards, defeated. I smiled we were winning.

'AVADA KEDAVRA' Bellatrix beamed as I felt my stomach fall. Lupin appeared instantly behind Harry as I felt a depressed atmosphere surround everyone one. Sirius looks towards Harry, giving him one last smile as he floats backwards into the gateway. Bellatrix goes quiet instantly vanishing as well as the rest of the death eaters.

I stood back placing my hands over face. Watching Harry run. The room went quiet. He was Lupins best friend. Sirius was a good man, he didn't deserve to die. I rub my eyes look up seeing Tonks walk over to Lupin.

'He was her cousin. He was her cousin and she still easily did it' Ron breathed no emotion on his face.

'Yeah well, at least you'll get your wish to see thestrals' I shot back, anger filling my body. I was angry, really angry. Not at Ron but- everything was becoming real now. Voldemort was- is back. What's going to happen with Draco and I. That was what frightened me. I needed him- but how could I confront and say all my worries to him.

I felt an arm on my shoulder as I looked down, realizing I had a tear down my cheek and Ginny and Hermione was standing right next to me.

'Sorry' I half whispered feeling I could break right here right now.

I didn't need to say anything as I felt Ron grab my hand.

'You've got some hard decisions in front of you Miss Weasley. But we all know you will make the right one' Moody lightly spoke looking away from us.

'What if I don't. What if I tell Draco about this bond huh? What if Voldemort finds out-

'Then we'll find a way to fight back. You have your magic, use it' Moody ordered as I looked up at him.

'Amber would disagree' I replied.

'Amber needs to break a few, she worser than you' Ron breathed as he looked at Hermione.

'Thanks, thanks Ronald' Hermione breathed.

'Enough. That was worst case scenario, sorry Neville and Luna, we need to find Harry.' I replied to the two confused faces.

'I agree. What's happened is devastating but Sirius would want us to find him. You can be very vulnerable when your low' Lupin lightly spoke as we all looked up towards him.

'Something tells me this isn't over just yet' he added as we all slowly followed him out.

We walked in whispered feeling uneasy as unusual sounds surrounding us.

We walked back into the ministry looking around shocked as glass filed the ministry and seeing Dumbledore sitting next to a laying Harry.

I instantly grab onto Ron's hand. My eyes open wide as I watch Harry lay on the floor, my mouth opening wide as I notice the talked about black robes- Voldemorts robes as he stands over Harry. I feel my mouth go dry as I hear ministry people arrive through the floo network. I watched as Voldemort vanished here people whisper instantly. I look over- Fudge was there as well as - Percy. He wasn't mums favourite anymore.

'He's back. Voldemorts back' Fudge replied flabbergasted. Time was about to change. About to change for a very long time.

I slowly walked through the gates of Hogwarts an hour later. Sent back to Hogwarts like nothing had happened. Mum and dad came but they couldn't really do much but Percy actually spoke to mum which made me happy. It was around 2am as I drifted away feeling numb as I refused to go to madam Pomfrey. I had a few grazes nothing important. I was tired. I walked down to the dungeons as I look up noticing the girls bathroom and realizing just how much I needed to pee in this moment, the though never coming to mind before. It was weird an empty school as I brushed my wet hands on my dusty jeans walking into the common room. Instantly feeling nervouse as I see the familiar blonde hair.

Draco looks up getting instantly out of his chair as he pulls me into a hug. A long loving hard hug. As I break, I break right then and there in that moment. It was horrible to see Sirius die, its horrible to know this is only the beginning. Im terrified on whats to come but I just wish, I wish Draco's and I's relation wasn't effected.

But of course you don't get everything you want.

 __

 _Only one more chapter left for year 5 :) xxx_

#Drannah ;)


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62-"What We Do For Love"

Hannah's P.O.V

'It frightened me the first time I saw him' Draco breathed as we sat together on the sofa around 20 minutes later. Alone in the common room tears stained my eyes as they grew red and sore.

'It makes everything feel so much realer than what you originally though' he added. As I nodded. Surprised at how much he was opening up, just how much he was opening up. Could he get in trouble for saying this?

'I know you believed he was back, but I guess I just didn't want to tell you. I found out properly the night of the ball. It frightened me knowing there was a chance you wasn't safe, which is why I got you instantly out of sight when I knew. But he wasn't ready to make an appearance just yet. To anyone but Potter and - his fellow supporter' Draco replied as I looked at him.

'Is this why Theodore's acting like a prat' I replied as Draco lightly nodded.

'Blaise and I- we didn't want to accept, we still don't - accept what is happening again. Theodore, gladly accepted it- he's not afraid or worried. He frightens me, he can be crazy. He knows how important you are to me.' Draco said as I just sat there.

'I stay out of it as much as I can. Mum can only help so much. She gets worried and talks about how I'm just a boy still. I'm grateful for her though. The only normal person in my family' Draco added as I looked at him.

'Bellatrix killed Sirius. So please don't do or say anything to Harry' I replied as he just parted his lips.

'She's the complete opposite to mother.' Draco replied as I nodded.

'Yet she would still do anything to protect you' I replied as he nodded.

'Sometimes I still can't believe she went with someone so horrible like my farther' he replied as I just looked at him.

'It's not love. It's just class and authority.' Draco mumbled as I just looked at him. Not sure on what to reply with.

'Draco, what are we going to do' I breathed the dreading question finally being asked. He looked up at me.

'We stay together and get through this' he breathed taking my hand.

'Our sides have been chosen. It's our job to make sure we survive and get through what ever is to come' Draco added as I nodded.

'Saying to not lie to each other is stupid, stupid when it could mean death.' he whispered as I nodded.

'Alright, so no lies about our relationship. We can keep that part truthfully' I breathed as he nodded.

'It's going to get really dark and dangerous out there Hannah.' Draco replied as I nodded.

'But we will get through it Draco.' I breathed. He looked up at me as he nodded.

'However bad it gets, we will get through this' I added as he nodded.

'Now. I'm going for a shower. I love you, goodnight' I replied as I gently kissed his lips. He smiled nodding as I gently got up and walked up to the 5th floor and straight into the bathroom stepping into the shower as the slight cuts and grazes began to sting. I rubbed my eyes feeling relaxed with the warm water as I just re think everything over. I still couldn't believe Sirius was gone. Harry- I don't know how Harry must be feeling.

I stepped out the shower drying off my hair and body. As I looked into the mirror. I didn't need to be worried about Draco, he was much like his mother. He wouldn't become a death eater- not when he's got so much hatred and worry towards Voldemort. I had confidence in Draco, he would make the right choice. It was his farther and what the death eaters were going to do next was the worry.

I rub my face walking into my bedroom with a sleeping Pansy on her own laying in her bed. I smile she was a great friend despite having hatred towards anyone not in Slytherin. I lay in bed instantly feeling like I had collapsed as I instantly fall asleep, the events of today playing in my mind.

 **Third Person**

Draco sat in the common room as he watched the love of his life tiredly walk up the stairs. He knew he shouldn't of told her but he wan- needed to. She was his peace, his hope. She was the only good thing he could think off.

He had questions in the back of his mind, why?

Why exactly does she have this bond?

Why did the dementors attack her all the way back in 3rd year?

Draco had questions but he knew the answers could wait. He knew that what ever was about to come he would keep strong, he had to keep strong if he wanted to keep Hannah. He was worried hugely about her safety, he mainly joined Umbridge so his farther wouldn't think he was turning into a new person and to make sure that his girlfriend wouldn't get into as much trouble. But of course that didn't work and resulted in threatening with one of the unforgivable curses.

Draco knew there was no way he would let Hannah go through pain like that. He would have taken it for her instantly. He loved her, this wasn't a stupid childhood crush this- this was real. He know this was the girl he wanted to spend his life with. Grow up and old with. He knew that she was all he needed, she kept him, him. He wondered what it could be like if he was to have been different and on the other side. He knows, that his decision has been made for him and he can't change that now. Theodore made that clear- very clear on what was about to happen just before his seventeenth birthday. This was something Draco wouldn't accept.

'Really? Telling her? Draco you might have just made the worst decision in your life' Theodore threatened as he dropped a letter- a letter that was from the death eaters addressed to them. Umbridge had been instantly taken off as Headmistress and Dumbledore reinforced.

Draco glared up at Theodore as he just smirked.

'Hey! I'm just saying I wouldn't be as confident as you are. Making out everything is going to be fine. We all know whats going to happen soon and believe me it will be something your constantly thinking about.' Theodore replied as Draco looked confused at him.

'The Dark Lord thinks your Weak Draco. Especially being with blood traitor. You need to grow up sooner or later.' Theodore spat as Draco continued to glare at him.

'I'm not weak' he hissed as Theodore laughed.

'Your two little followers are more confident than you. Even Blaise is - surprisingly. Still soon enough your realise especially when you get your dark mark. Don't look to excited. Things are about to change. 'Theodore finished as he walked back up the stairs leaving Draco- mentally terrified. That was one of the main things he didn't want in his life, he knew he would have it forever- it was his worst nightmare.

The Dark Mark.

 **Hannah's P.O.V.**

I walk down the stairs the next morning, the common room in whispers as I notice the daily prophet with the headlines 'HE HAS RETURNED'. I take a breath finally.

'Well I see they've finally got something right. Only took, what 10 months' I replied rather loudly and sarcastically as Blaise smiled at me.

'Good to see Hannah's back and perfectly normal' he breathed as Draco nodded. I didn't care most people in here's family was death eaters. The knew just as much as me.

I look down noticing their farther pictures.

'Farther and - the others are in Azkaban. Won't be seeing them anytime soon.' Draco lowly said as I looked up at me.

'Still- gives our mothers more authority over us' Blaise breathed relieved as I just nodded. I couldn't imagine how it must be like for them.

'You do frighten me. You could of died Hannah' Pansy breathed changing the subject as she pulled my arm as the four of us walked out the common room towards breakfast.

I smiled as Draco wrapped his arm round my waist as we walked through the corridors. People is whispers that Voldemort was back and also thankfully- Dumbledore.

'I'm sorry about your farther' I lightly said as he looked down at me.

'Don't. He tried to kill you.' Draco warned as I just parted my lips kissing his cheek.

'Something tells me, people are going to hate Slytherin's to a whole other level' Draco said as we walked past a group of Ravenclaw 6th year instantly giving us daggers.

'What could possibly give you that idea' Blaise replied smirking as I rolled my eyes.

'Seriously this is a serious matter' Pansy replied smacking Blaise's arm. He winced as I chuckled. Despite being - their families being death eaters. The were pretty normal when you got to know them.

'Someone doesn't look very happy' Blaise mumbled as I watched Amber walk over to me as I took a breath.

'Are you really still with him' she asked anger and surprise in her voice. I swallowed.

'Yes buts thats none of your business. You knew what we were doing last night. But you didn't help.' I replied as she looked at little taken back. I saw Ron, Ginny, Hermione in the distance looking over at us. Ron had a slight glare at Draco.

'Your crazy, his farther and their family tried to kill you! Your only going to get hurt' she replied instantly feeling Draco wriggle lightly.

'I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't of let them kill them. I can protect myself and others and you know that' I hissed back.

'Really, cause you totally didn't protect Sirius' she shot back as I bit my lip tightly. I was meters away from him I can't do huge shield charms. It wasn't my fault.

'Amber' Ginny warned as she slowly walked over to us.

'It's not my fault he died.' I replied as she looked at me.

'It's his aunts! What makes you think she wouldn't do the same to you' Amber warned as I saw Draco go to say something.

'Enough!' I said placing my arm on Draco. As I looked at Amber.

'I can protect myself, on my own. I don't need you. I'm sorry that I'm not as careful as you.-

'He will take your magic, our magic' she replied grabbing onto my arm as I felt instantly light headed looking around as If time had stopped, like a bubble was surrounding us.

'What have you done' I whispered worried.

'It's your own farther and brother there Amber!' I added quickly.

'It doesn't last long. There no family of mine. He will take your magic Hannah' she sternly said as the bubble stopped- people moving and noises coming back.

We stayed quiet. Looking at each other.

'I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it' I breathed taking Draco's hand as she just looked at me.

'Your making the wrong one.' she replied before turning and thumping past Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry coldly walked down the stairs. I took a breath looking at the three next to me.

'We know it's hard Hannah. However dark it gets we will do our best to protect you. Dark magic can hide someone extremely well, and we all don't have plans to become death eaters- the though frightens us. ' Pansy lowly said as Blaise and Draco nodded.

'We don't want this any more than you do, unlike some people' Draco whispered glaring at a confident Theodore. I nodded.

'See you in breakfast' Pansy replied as Draco kissed the top of my head before the three of them turned feeling, Ginny, Hermione and Ron behind me.

I turn waiting for one of them to argue with me but they don't, do or say anything as I just look at them.

'It's not your fault Sirius died' Hermione quietly said I looked down.

'The Order has ordered you hide your magic. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to expose that' she quickly added quietly as I just nodded.

'Do you think Amber's right though' I replied.

'They just said they would protect you. You've been to Malfoy Manor Hannah. Draco's mum likes you- even mum kinda. I don't think they could speak any more real' Ginny replied lowly.

'We can't trust them. But you can. It's just their family's we can't trust' Ron lowly breathed.

'I still hate Malfoy and all the other Slytherin's though' Ron quickly added.

'And I though you were just about to say you approve of Draco and I' I muttered a light chuckle coming out of Hermione and Ginny as Ron teasingly shook his head.

'Not in a million years. Sorry Han' he breathed as I shrugged looking up as Harry walking calmly down the stairs, the chuckling stopping as we turn quiet looking up at Harry. He looked down at us as he stood no one speaking.

'I think you should stay with Draco. At least that way you'll know whether or not he's working with Voldemort' Harry breathed. I shifted a little uncomfortable I - couldn't accept that, still.

'It's like playing with fire' I replied rubbing my eyes. It wasn't my boyfriend of friends worrying me. It was whatever Voldemort was hiding and planning.

'Amber's just worried. She doesn't want Voldemort going after you. Neither do we but- we know you can protect yourself' Hermione replied as I just nodded.

'Can I though? When I look back. I wouldn't have known how to fight back' I whispered angrily.

'Yes. We all can- we have something Voldemort doesn't and I only realized that last night. We have friends, true friends. We show love and careness- but Voldemort can't.' Harry said as the four of us looked at him. I smiled.

'Shame about the prophesy though. At least Voldemort never got to know what is said' Ron said as I nodded. That was a disappointment.

'We will never know' Hermione breathed as we turned slowly walking towards the great hall for breakfast.

The last final weeks of term passed quickly. Many Slytherins had hatred towards Harry. Theodore especially _tried_ to get at Harry but of course was stopped by teachers who praised Harry. He was still upset about Sirius of course he would be. He hadn't really talked about him all that much.

I sat in the great hall on the last day of term as breakfast was being served.

'Hannah' Pansy excitingly said as I looked up as Draco walked in holding onto something. I gave a confused look.

'It's only fair- that you have these back' he replied as he handed me my quidditch captain badge as well as the prefect badge. I instantly grew a big, wide smile as I leaped up hugging him quickly before placing into my pocket as I wore my normal cloths. I grinned kissed his cheek as we both sat down again.

Time after that blurred as we carried our luggage. Walking into the train station and was quickly on the train. The train ride was quick still people in whispers, always in whispers. As we stood up waiting to walk of the train. I stayed with Draco, Blaise and Pansy the whole ride.

'We don't have anything to worry about. About us, do we? ' I replied looking up at him as he shook his head.

'We are going to be perfectly fine' he replied kissing my temple as I smiled feeling safe. I placed my head on his shoulder feeling tired- from the whole year. I was excited to be home but worried about what just was about to come.

'Good luck with your results Han. Make sure you owl me' Pansy said as she hugged me I smiled nodding.

'I'll see you in September. Be safe' I replied as Pansy and Blaise nodded.

I turned to Draco as we stepped of the train. Instantly feeling eyes on the two of us.

'I'll miss you' I whispered as he nodded.

'Stay safe' he ordered as I nodded.

'Why do you get that impression' I replied sarcastically as he smiled lightly.

'I love you, Hannah' he breathed lightly touching the side of my neck. I smiled leaning up gently.

'I love you to' I whispered looking at his eyes lightly before gently pecking his lips. Enough lust, and love to be shown. I smiled pulling back and standing back down.

'Be careful Draco. Give my love to your mother. ' I said as he nodded. Something felt - different like time was really about the change. Like we were really saying goodbye. I smiled one last time before squeezing his hand and turning, turning away from him.

I let out a breath, of sadness. As I walk up to mum, Ginny, Ron, Amber, Hermione and Harry.

'Hogwarts isn't going to be normal again. Is it' I asked looking up as they all shook their heads lightly.

'But it's our job to make it normal again. It's our job to fight' Ginny spoke up as she looked around at us. As my friends even Amber and I nodded.

Mum kept quiet.

'Come on then dears, Harry your aunts at Kings cross and so are your parents Hermione' Mum breathed as we slowly turned walking back with out luggage as we walked into Kings cross. We hugged Hermione and Harry as they went of with their family as Moody, Lupin, Tonks and dad arrived. I stood with mum, Amber, Ginny and Ron as I felt a tap on my back, turning round and smiling as I saw the twins in - suits?

I hugged them both quickly standing next to a confused Ron and Amber and impressed Ginny.

'So how are our favourite sisters' George called as I raised my eyebrow.

'We're your only sisters' I replied, Ginny nodding. As George closed his mouth Fred walking in front.

'So- excited to see the shop. Did you like the gifts we sent you' Fred asked as I nodded. Mum walking over to us with dad.

'Right Amber your ready' mum asked as I looked back confused. Amber looked at me.

'I'm heading back to France for the holidays. Beauxbatons do animal management courses during the summer holidays' Amber started as I looked at her.

'Be careful' I replied grabbing her into a hug. Despite arguing with her she was still my family. I pulled back as she smiled.

'I'll see you guys next September. Good luck with the shop boys.' she replied smiling at me as she walked towards the international trains with Tonks. Her bright pink hair standing out from the crown.

'Oh year, what was that - misunderstanding with her' Fred asked smirking as mum peeped her head up.

'What' she asked lightly.

'Nothing. She just doesn't want me to stay with Draco' I lightly said not wanting this whole conversation to start up again.

'Your not stupid Hannah. They accept you but if they was to find out everything- you'd be surprised how quickly the cards can turn' Mum quickly said as I nodded.

'I know' I replied as dad stood next to mum. Noticing Harry walking away in the distance.

'Right enough. Hannah can make her own decisions. Who wan't to head back home' Dad replied as we all nodded. I hadn't been home in a very, very long time.

 **Third Person**

Draco walked away feeling nervouse, worried. His farther was gone but that didn't mean all the other people. All the other people staying at his house. He walked with Blaise and Pansy towards Elliot. Before soon enough being back home, after dropping Pansy and Blaise off. Draco walked through the large door of the manor before being greeted by his mum. He hugged- the only other person who he felt safe with.

'Draco how are you' she asked lightly pulling back as he just shrugged. She looked upset at him.

'It's quiet without your farther hear. Still- would you like something to eat or drink.' she asked a little worried as he shook his head. She looked down at her son- feeling like she had let him down. She didn't know how to speak. She felt like she her self could break. Despite fighting in the wizarding war she didn't have a dark mark and to her- they were frightening.

She flinched hearing Theodore walk out the study, his sleeve rolled up and a huge smile spread across his face. The young boy not giving a care about anyone els in the world.

'Your farther wants you to - to take over the family name' she started as tear welled in her eyes as Draco looked at her confused.

'Good luck. ' Theodore teased at Draco as he walked with a death eater. Draco instantly being terrified as he eyes darted to Theodore's arm. The now permanently scared arm.

'Draco' Narcissa whispered tears swelling in her eyes as Draco instantly looked at her.

'No way' Draco threatened instantly shrugging of her and heading for the stars.

'Draco, wait. I need to talk to you' she replied following after to him as she walked up the stairs towards the first floor where his bedroom was. She pulled at the handle. The door locked as she swore under her breath- her wand not being with her.

'Draco. Darling, please open the door and let me talk to you' she said.

'I don't want this!' Draco shouted as Narcissa heard her son start to cry. It broke her heart as she felt tears roll down her face.

She pulled on the door hearing things smash inside of Draco's room.

'I hate him!' Draco said annoyed as he looked down at the smashed photo frames of his family. Anger filling his body as the moving pictures continued to work.

Narcissa finally push her way through the door with the help of a little bobby pin. She looked down at her broken son as she feel to her knees instantly pulling him into a hug as he sobbed. Draco wasn't one to cry but- this was a different time.

'He's coming back though. Farther's coming back I won't need to have one' Draco kept repeating as Narcissa just rocked slightly as she held him in her arms.

Draco pulled away.

'So you knew. All this time you knew Voldemort would return and that- that I would become a death eater' he replied harshly as Narcissa shook her head.

'No. Draco you have to believe me. Your father only told me at his hearing. .' She instantly replied as Draco shook his head.

'I don't believe you' Draco replied as Narcissa looked up at her son.

'Draco. If I could swap places I would. But I can't the dark lord want's you. Only you' Narcissa replied. As Draco looked at her.

'He has a mission for you' she added as Draco looked at her, his hell was slowly becoming reality. There was just one more thing that he hoped wouldn't happen.

 **End of year 5 ;)**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63- "O.W.L.s results"

Hannah's P.O.V.

I groan turning round in bed and landing with a thud. My eyes instantly opening as I look around the full room. Hermione, and Ginny's bed. I rub my eyes noticing it was - half 10. Whoa that was a good sleep in. I yawn- changing into black leggings, boots and a baby picky hoodie. Having my hair straight. The light reflecting onto my dark brown hair, that shined maroon. I was weird how it was getting darker as I grew older. It was hardly the- traditional Weasley hair now.

I yawn walking out our bedroom before heading down the stairs and walking past the twins old room.

'She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!' I heard Ginny's voice coming from the twins room as I looked confused peering my head round the corner.

'Harry!' I gasped happily as I walk over to him, hugging him lightly as his breakfast levels on his lap.

'Didn't think you were coming till tomorrow. How's your summer been. The muggles treating you better' I asked sitting onto George's old bed.

'Dumbledore needed some help with the new defence against the dark arts teacher. They've - kept their distance' Harry replied smiling at my excitement of seeing him.

'You better come down' Ginny warned as she left the room.

'So you know about Flure' I asked as Ginny left the room. He nodded.

'Going to be bloody brilliant with Frenchy at the wedding' I breathed. As Ron smirked as I instantly smacked his arm, as he winced. Harry letting out a laugh. That was the only, only thing that was pissing me off. The fact that Frenchy would be Bills sister in law.

'Surprised she went for someone like Bill. Pure beauty and all' I spoke truthfully.

'Hey!' Ron whined as I rolled my eyes.

'What? I'm just saying. Not like I don't love him but well- '

'How you can like Draco, It will explode my mind' Ron quickly replied as I rolled my eyes.

I found to be honest- our family was close. But it was only, Ginny, Ron and the twins that I felt really close to. Percy- don't even go there. Bill, he was an adult and Charlier, they were my brothers but we wasn't close like I was to the others.

'How's Fred and George' Harry spoke up eating his breakfast, changing the subject.

'Ranking in the galloons. Can't wait to go there- mum won't let us go on our own. Not until we have extra security' Ron replied. I nodded.

'Blimey didn't think it was going that well' Hermione gasped as I chuckled nodding.

'Dumbledore's giving me secret lessons' Harry said as we looked at him.

'Kept that quiet mate' Ron replied gasping.

'Yeah, well I only found out last night' Harry replied.

'Wonder why' Ron trailed off.

'Dumbledore's brilliant Harry.' I replied as he smiled.

'Yeah well not for the best reason. I think it must be for the prophecy' Harry replied as the three of us looked at him confused.

'No one heard the prophecy though Harry. It got smashed' Hermione replied lightly as we looked at each other.

'It did smash bus that wasn't the only record of the prophecy. Dumbledore told me at the end of last year. He was who the prophecy was made to, to tell me. It said - It said that - neither of us could live, while the other survives. It mean's I am going to be the one who finished Voldemort off, for good!' Harry replied as I looked at him a little shocked as I began to process what he was talking about.

'So you really are the chose one' I said lightly. Harry looked down unsure on what to say.

'Well- depends how you see it really' he replied lightly.

'We though something would happen. I mean when we were back at Hogwarts. It kinda went silent about the whole Prophecy thing and I mean, Malfoy said some pretty wondering things' I added quickly as we all sat lightly on his bed.

'Harry, are you scared' Hermione asked. Of course he is...

'I was, but I've gotten used to it' he replied as we nodded.

'Well mate, the fact Dumbledore teaching you, must mean he thinks you have a chance, a change against Voldemort' Ron replied trying to show hope into the conversation.

Harry breathed, nodding lightly.

'Yeah I mean, more chance than getting a outstanding in Divination' I trailed lightly as Hermione gasped as Harry and Ron smiled lightly.

'Our O. should be here already' I quickly added annoyed.

'Dumbledore said there coming today' Harry replied as my eyes went slightly wide.

'What' I gapsed.

'I'm going to see if any owls have come' Hermione quickly breathed as I rubbed my eyes.

'I've done terrible. I mean defence against, all counts on practical cause of Umbridge' I groaned. Getting up,

'I'll see you down stair, good luck boys' I called following Hermione down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Lets see how 'Brilliant' I've done.

I wasn't going to lie- I hadn't done any revision for these exams. None. Only DA meetings but the others were- nil.

The kitchen was silent as I wriggled with the envelope taking a breath as I pulled the paper out.

 _Ordinary Wizarding Level Results  
Pass Grades Fail Grades _

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Hannah Beatrice Weasley has achieve,

Charms O  
Care of Magical Creature E  
Defence against the dark arts E  
Potions O  
Divination A  
Transfigurations O  
History of Magic A  
Herbology E

Well not to bad actually. Especially Potions,charms and Transfigurations. But they were my favourite.

'How have you done darling?' mum called as she stood next to me.

Better than I thought If I'm being honest.

'No fail grades, well good on you' she replied as she watched down my results.

'O in Transfigurations, Potions and Charms. You said you wanted to take them for N.E.W.T' she replied smiling as I nodded.

'Well done darling' she said as I smiled, swapping with Harry and then with Ron.

I smiled seeing an O for Defence against the dark arts on Harry. He truly earned it.

'Hermione, what did you get' Ron breathed as Hermione looked up at us, Ron snatched the paper out her hands.

'9 Os and 1 E. Well done Hermione' Ron said as he passed back the parchment.

'Thanks, they are quite good arnt they' she replied as I place my arm on hers. Reassuring her as she smiled.

'Well , we've had a nice break but now the pressure starts of N.E. ' I replied as, Hermione, Ron and Harry groaned out my name as I let out a chuckle.

'What?' I asked innocently as Hermione just shook her head laughing at me.

 **Third Person**

The holidays came to a close as Draco laid in his room with the door locked. He arm growing even more sore and tender. He was full of anger, at everyone around him.  
Despite his mother.

Voldemort had chosen Draco, out of the young boys to become a permanent Death Eater. Voldemort had sent Draco a mission. If Draco was to not complete this mission, then Draco would lose the one thing he treasured the most.

Draco was angry at his farther. It he wasn't caught and sent to Azkaban then the Dark Lord wouldn't be angry at the Malfoy Family and in result. Draco wouldn't have the dark mark. To Draco this was his farther fault. And his fault alone. What made Draco made was the fact the Dark lord had recruited someone who is 100% truthful and loyal to the Dark Lord. Who would tell him wether Draco was in fact carrying out the mission. That was Theodore Nott. He was to keep an eye on Draco and as a thank you, he was given the dark mark. Something he was hugely happy about.

Narcissa felt broke. Her nearly 17 year old son, only son was cursed with the Dark mark and was sent an impossible mission. She was worried, she knew that either way this was going to end badly and even if they were able to protect her, and the mission to fulfil than they would be losing an incredible Wizard in her eyes. Her sister Bellatrix- she loved her but she was horrible and Narcissa knew that. She wanted to spend the last moments she had with her son alone before he went back to Hogwarts. She knew then that he was safe. She wanted to make his last few days- less worried, that what they will become. Narcissa knew that this mission was something so cruel that even her husband felt bad. Despite knowing it was her husbands though and even though she loved him, she loved her son more and would do anything to protect him. She was angry at Voldemort at her husband. She wished Draco could be left alone. She sat with a large glass of wine as she tried to blur our the voices, the dark voices coming from the study as she sat in her bedroom. Remember the harsh memories of when Draco was given the dark mark. They way he tried to desperately to get away as she was forced to watch. Draco had to act confident but she could see how easily he was breaking inside.

Draco relayed everything in his mind. How maybe if he did something different he would have to chose. He didn't have to chose he know what the end result would be but- the fact she's part of this made him even more worried. No one can protect them self from the dark lord, not any Witch or Wizard.

Draco looked up as his mother open his bedroom door with her wand. Her messy hair was pinned up and the bags under her eyes were easily noticeable.

'Draco. We're going to Diagon Alley. Be at the door in an hour. We getting you some new robes' she replied as Draco just looked forward as she re closed the door. He hadn't been outside the manor in the last 6 weeks and he didn't want to. He wasn't sure how he was going to see her face again or go back to Hogwarts knowing he was going to become something he didn't want.

Draco rose as he walked into his bathroom removing the crinkled shirt as he looked down at the red arm. The arm that would never be clean again. He had to act confident in front of the death eater but he felt, already broken. He close his eyes. How was he going to do this?

Draco knew that either way- he was in hell. Hogwarts was never going to be the same, for a very long time.

Lord Voldemort sat in his chair feeling proud of himself.

He was angry. He wanted a certain wizard dead. Someone who stays in the shadows. He also wanted the Malfoys to suffer. He knew Draco wouldn't complete this by him self and felt even more happy at the fact that Draco will never feel love again.

Lord Voldemort had Ordered Draco to Kill Dumbledore or he loses the one good thing in his life, Hannah.

Little did Voldemort, Draco and Hannah know. Just how much one wizard can make so much damage.

Hannahs P.O.V.

The last few weeks of holidays grew to a fast close as the worry started to grow near, Amber arrived after completing her course on Animal management. But the main worry was - there had been reports of people disappearing. To many reports of disappearing's that grew attention to the order. It only made me more worried, the fact that things has begun to change. I made me wonder how Draco was, we had wrote to each other a few times but he couldn't meet up. Something that made me wonder even more. I met up with Pansy- despite the need for 'extra security', I went anyway.

I ran down the stairs on the Saturday before returning to Hogwarts. A smile on my face as we were going into Diagon Alley, FINALLY!

I walk into the kitchen as I see Harry smiling.

'What's made you smile' I asked as I sat down opposite him. Flure sitting next to me.

'Harry's been made quidditch captain' Ron beamed as I raised my eyebrow smiling.

'Really?' I asked a grin on my face. Harry nodded looking over the paper again.

'It's brilliant' Hermione started as I nodded.

'You'll be treated like a prefect now' she added as Ron and I agreed

'Right who's ready' dad called excitedly as we quickly responded much to mum disagreement. She- was worried like most mums would be.

'Right, one behind the other and into the cars' she ordered as we got up grabbing our jackets as, her, dad, Harry,Hermione, Ron, Amber, Ginny and I entered into a car. I sat next to Harry and Ron in the back as mum and dad sat in the front and the girls in the middle.

'Great car' Ron said as he looked around at the leather finished.

'Harry's been given top security' Dad replied looking round.

'Don't get used to it for long' mum replied keeping her eyes on the road.

Ron looked at Harry and I rolling his eyes.

'Can't believe Ollivanders is gone' I replied a few minutes later. As Harry and Ron nodded.

' I know. I bet he was taken, think of what you can do with wands' Ron replied as I nodded. It was- think of it when we try out our wands, some are too powerfull for us. To think would is capable would frighten anyone.

We soon arrived at the leaky cauldron as we walked into coming to see a familiar face, Hagrid.

'How have you all been' he asked happy as we started to walk though, Harry replying.

We walked out to the back as I stood next to Amber, as Hagrid nocked on a certain brick, revealing a familiar door. We walked though, gasps escaping our mouths.

Diagon alley was filled with no excited, no joy, no happiness. The excitement for returning to Hogwarts had vanished. The street was dirty as old shops stood out dull. Something had happened her, something for sure.

'Stay together' mum ordered as we looked at each other. We didn't all need to go in the same shops...

'I think we'd better start off with Madam Malkin's. Hermione wants new dress robes, Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes. Hannah needs bigger blouses, Amber- you need a skirt. Oh and Harry needs trousers-

'Molly. Why don't we save time and let them go their with Hagrid, whilst we go and get the school books.' Dad replied as mum looked at him worried. Looking to Hagrid.

'Perfectly safe Molly' he instantly replied as she nodded slowly.

'Alright, we will meet you at Fred & Georges' Dad replied taking mums arm as we nodded, turning as we walked in a different direction.

We walked along the to the shop as Hagrid looked at us.

'Looks a little- short. Best if I stay out here' Hagrid replied as we nodded, as the 5 of us walked in, I in ears instantly becoming alert.

'If you're wondering what the smell is Mother, a Mudblood just walked in'

Perfect.

'Draco!' I heard Narcissa warn as my eyes lit up trying to see when he was, to surprise him. I walked up in front of the others, surprised he hadn't seen me as I stood behind a rail of cloths seeing Draco look in the mirror as he wore a new dark green suit. Ron, Hermione, Harry on the other side of the shop as I stand only a metre away still surprised he hadn't seen me.

'So do you like it' Narcissa asked as Draco turned to her.

'We can always do something with this sleeve' Madam Malkin said as I heard Draco move.

'NO!' he ordered as he turned back to his mum.

'Let's just pay for it.' he said quickly.

Time to -

'AH' I screamed high pitch as I fall forward tripping on the rails bottom, inbertween the two waiting for the ground the hit as I land bumpy in, someones hands. I open my eyes seeing Draco as I smile lightly.

'nice to see you here..' I trailed as Narcissa looked down at me amusement in her eyes as Draco lifted me up, seeing him wince.

'You alright' I asked pulling my shirt down as he nodded quickly.

'Yeah- I've missed you so much' he replied clearly realizing me as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled hugging back completely forgetting about Hermione, Harry, Ron and Amber...

I pulled back smiling.

'How are you Hannah' Narcissa asked as I turned, smiling at her.

'Good,thank you Mrs Malfoy' I replied as she smiled.

'I'll meet you at the till' she told Draco as he nodded. She turned to me.

'Keep safe Hannah.' she replied as I looked at her as she placed her hand of my arm before vanishing. I turned to Draco, hearing someone walk over.

'Nice of you to write to me everyday' I replied sarcastically as he parted his lips.

'I've been busy sorry' he quickly replied.

'Hannah!' Ron said as I turned looking to Ron who was growing impatient. I looked back at Draco.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I replied leaning up and kissing his lips gently as he instantly kissed back.I smiled pulling away-

'see you tomorrow' I replied smiling, turning round and seeing an angry Ron.

'Did you hear what he called Hermione' he replied loudly as I bit my lip nodding.

'Ronald.' Hermione replied annoyed as I started looking at school blouse seeing the next size up. I grabbed 5 turning back to Amber.

'Something's changed' she said lowly as I looked at her confused.

'How you still trust Draco. I don't know' she replied as I bit my lip.

'He doesn't know anything. Apart from the us having a bond- alright he does but not anything else. By the way, your brother is being a complete prick' I replied as she looked at me.

'He isn't my brother' she instantly responded as I raised my eyebrow.

'Don't believe it if you don't want to. But soon enough- he will find out' I replied as she looked at me, worry in her eyes.

'I don't have any plans on telling him' she replied turning as she went to the till. I looked at her.

'Ready' Hermione asked as I turned my head nodding as we walked to the till. We paid quickly before walking out.

'I'm sorry about Draco Hermione' I replied as we began walking to Fred & George's shop. She looked at me shacking her head.

'It's not your fault' she whispered with a slight smile as I still felt guilty.

'Whoa' Ron breathed as we turned our head. Our arms going to our side.

'Blimey, look at that' Hagrid replied happily as Fred and George's joke shop illuminated the whole of Diagon alley. It was- beaming. Full of bright colours and extremely popular inside.

'I know, wonderful. Now we don't have to long so, enjoy' Dad called as he and mum walked next to us. I grinned at Hermione and Ginny as we walked in. It was amazing, the best kind of toy shops I had ever seen. Stuff school if you can accomplish things like this.

I walked with Hermione as we squished our way though. Some thing clearly out of stock. They were doing good. Real good.

'This is really, unique magic' Hermione explained as we looked over a daydreaming potion.

'Really giving these to hormonal teenage boys having day dreams about girls, any girls dressed of now, whats the worse that could happen in class. I don't think drawling is one of them' I replied a smirk on my face. As Harry looked down. Ginny grinned laughing as she covered her face.

'For that Hermione you can have one for free.' Fred smiled popping up behind us. Did they just hear-

'Nice to know you have a large thinking mind Hannah. Even if some of it should be - inexistent' Fred finished.

I rolled my eyes.

'How are you Harry' George asked as they moved away with him.

Ginny still had a grin grin on her face and was slightly, blushing.

'Ginny, do you find talking about suff like - _that_ embarrassing?' I teased as she quickly shook her head. Hermione looked at me.

' Have, you- you know. Done _anything?_ ' Hermione asked placing something down. Well-

'Well, I mean I've kissed him. We shared a bed a few times. But if your asking if I've slept with him Hermione. No and for anything els. It's , I'm still a child and I think I will feel that way for a long time' I replied as she nodded slowly. Ginny looked surprised.

'Have you kissed anyone Hermione?' I asked as she looked at me, surprised.

'Well, I guess -

'No' Ginny finished her off as Hermione nodded biting her lip. I smiled.

'Waiting on Ron' I asked as her eyes went wide.

'What' asked Ron as he walked past boxes in his hand.

'Nothing' Hermione quickly replied as I rolled my eyes. Amber walking over.

Hermione moved behind as I stood with Amber and Ginny.

'When they said a shop- I though' -

'A small, unpopular one that closes in less than a month' I ended Ambers sentence as she and Ginny nodded.

'Nice to think you think so highly of us girls' George replied as I smiled.

'Where's Ron, Harry and Hermione' mum asked panicked as I turned.

'There right -

'Oh' I finished seeing their spot vanished.

'I'm sure there perfectly fine Molly' dad called to busy looked over muggle tricks. Typical.

'McGonagall is still giving us lessons' Amber started as I nodded turning to her and Ginny.

'you do know, French? Bitch from fourth year? Well she's going to be Bill's sister in law' I replied glaring as Fred smirked. The twin I was the most closest to.

'Well this is going to be a wedding not to forget' he added as I rolled my eyes.

'Where the hell have you been?' Mum asked annoyed as Ron, Hermione and Harry walked though the door as Fred tapped my shoulder getting my attention. Oh I did love mum.

'Right everyone were going home' she called as Fred and George winked at Ginny at I as we smiled holding onto the Pygmy Puff's. We grinned at our brothers quickly hugging them as we walked out the shop, Dad wishing he had bought something.

'Can't wait to go back' he instantly replied as we stepped out. As I continued to admire the little ball of fluff in my hands.

'How did you get them' Ron asked confused as I looked at Ginny.

'We were given them' I replied as he glared infront.

'So they give there sisters and Hermione and Harry- and Amber. But not their closest brother' he replied as Amber held up some spelling checkers quills.

'Oh Ronnie darling. I'll make chocolate sponge. Your favourite' mum replied as we walked down diagon alley. Ron smiled as he stood next to mum.

As, Amber, Ginny, Hermione and I chuckled by the name.

We soon arrived back to the burrow as the trunks came out and packing was in order. Our room- was a mess as we laid everything out.

I walked into the kitchen Flure and Bill sat at the table discussing their, wedding.

' A'nnah ?' Flure asked as I turned around nodding.

'Iz would like, you , Ginny and Frenchy to me mi onlyz bridesmaids' she replied as I bit my lip hard smiling as I watched Harry enter the kitchen.

'Wonderfull' I replied smiling. She smiled as Bill looked confused knowing this whole - 'beef' with Frenchy. I turned seeing Ginny looked clear out shocked.

'We can have matching pigtails and little bows and oh my god, little ballet shoes' I replied sarcastically as Ginny shook her head vanishing into the kitchen. Flure was alright, it was just Frenchy...

'Hi Harry' I called as he put his washing down. He jumped slightly as I looked at him. He smiled lightly.

I smiled looking confused as I turned walking back up the stairs with clean leggings and jeans. Putting them and everything els into my trunk. Done- whip-pe.

I yawn walking out towards Ron's room,

'He was showing Borgin who he was dealing with. You saw how seriously Borgin took him!' Harry spoke lightly as I grew confused pushing the door open slightly revealing, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Who you talking about' I asked confused picked up Simba's cage.

'D-

'Dad, he had some real trouble with some bad things selling at the ministry yesterday' Ron replied as I nodded. It was a shame, with the death eaters rebelling and effecting the muggles. Thing's grew worse by the day.

'Alright, dinner's in 10. Make sure your ready. And Ronald- PACK!' I replied shouting as I walked into my room placing Simba's stuff at the end of my bed with my full trunk as Ginny laid on her bed.

'They weren't talking about dad Hannah' Ginny said as I looked at her confused.

'They were talking about Draco' Amber said as she came through the door.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64- "Returning to Hogwarts"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'They were talking about Draco' Amber said as she came through the door. I dropped my hairbrush as I laid on my bed.

'What?' I asked confused. Amber looked at me as Ginny looked at her.

'Like I said. He will take your magic. He will take our magic Hannah' Amber replied before she walked out the room as I grew confused. I looked at Ginny as she bit her lip.

'Don't know why, but -

'Draco hasn't done and won't do anything' I replied getting up and walking out the bedroom. He hasn't done anything,

Yet.

Time flew quickly as we walked through Kings Cross Station and onto platform 9 3/4. I smiled as I hugged my parents good bye before coming onto the train.

I groan remembering, prefect duties.

'See you later Harry' I replied smiling as he nodded. I walked with Hermione and Ron to the Prefect compartments as we sat. I looked around, I couldn't see Draco. I watched the new 5th year Prefects walk in as I looked at Ron and Hermione. Where was Draco?

'Fancy seeing you here' Theodore smirked as he sat down next to me as I glared at him instantly.

'What are you doing here? Wheres Draco' I asked confused. He smirked.

'He's dropped his prefect duties so your stuck with me, sorry beautiful.' he replied as I shivered. Don't 'beautiful' me.

'Why' I asked looking at him, he would know. He knows the dark lord. He smirked again.

'Why not. He's a busy boy, Draco. Especially - I can't, he'll have to tell him yourself' Theodore replied smirking as he looking infront the head boy and girl speaking as I I raised my eyebrow.

'Theodore! What?' I asked looked at him. He kept his eyes forward.

'That's for me to know and you to find out' he replied as I grew with anger.

'It must be lonely. At home, mum's dead and dad's off in Azkaban. I bet you wished you had some siblings' I replied as he looked at me.

'Don't talk about my mum' he replied through his teeth. As I looked forward.

'Shame. Maybe if you looked- you might find someone, they could even be coming to Hogwarts' I replied looking forward. I felt his face turn.

'It's wrong to play games' he hissed I looked at him.

'Oh I know. But this isn't my game' I replied as he looked at me.

'It's yours' I replied. Clapping as the head boy and girl excited off the compartment as we all stood up again.

'What are you talking about' he asked confused as I looked at him.

'Just maybe, if you played this different. If you didn't throw your self at Voldemort. Don't deny it - I mean no wonder your so confident around making your self seem better than everyone els. But maybe if you were nice and trustworthy. Maybe you could have a different life' I replied turning out the compartment and towards Ron and Hermione.

'You're no better than a, a filthy mudblood.' he replied as he looked at me and then Hermione. I pulled out my wand instantly.

'Hannah!' I heard Amber behind me as Theodore looked at me, as I gave him a hard expression.

'He's not worth it Han' Ron replied behind me as I lowered my wand, he looked at me.

'I simple hex isn't the worst of your worry's, I'll tell you that' he replied before he walked in the other direction. I swallowed.

'What did he say to you' Hermione asked as Amber moved forward as I looked at the three of them.

'I don't know' I replied, they were riddles. Bloody riddles.

'He's trying to get to you.' Hermione replied as I just nodded. I wanted to find Draco, I wanted a hug and a cuddle as a sleep. Theodore made my head boil.

'It's true. What you said about if he was normal. He would have more family' Amber replied. I looked at her, how the hell did she hear that.

'Shame he's only going to find out when he's about to die, realising how wrong Voldemort is' she replied before she turned walking into a Ravenclaw apartment.

'She really-

'Has no love towards him' Ron breathed as I nodded.

'Not like I love you Ron. I love all my siblings, not so much Percy. Even Bill and Charlie. But I love you, Fred and George and Ginny. A lot' I replied, Hermione looked amused as Ron looked stuck.

'Not in a weird way. But I do love you. They always say you should say that. But yeah I love you too Hermione. I'm going to shut up now' I added as Hermione and Ron chuckled.

'Quibbler' Luna asked as I smiled at her. She smiled as she handed me one.

'I'm going to head to the Slytherin compartment. See you later' I replied as they nodded. I turned taking a breath.

What did Theodore actually mean?

What did Amber mean when she said things were changing?

What was Draco hiding?

'Hey Hannah' Blaise called as he exited a compartment. I smiled.

'I haven't see you in ages' I replied as we started to walk towards the top of the train.

'I know. Sorry I didn't owl. Been busy. I did ask Pansy to write that I said high though' he replied as I nodded.

'I got them' I replied as we came to the compartment as I smiled as I watched Draco leap from his seat. As I heard Blaise try to shut the door.

'Hannah' Draco said as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled, I had really missed this. I hugged back feeling instantly relaxed.

'I'm sorry if I was blunt. I was surprised to see you' he whispered as I just shook my head lightly.

'Draco. HANNAH' Pansy screamed as she pushed Draco off me pulling me into a hug as I just chuckled.

'Blaise just leave the door' She whispered annoyed as Blaise sat down. These were different compartments there was around 8 sets of 4 chairs around a table. Full of Slytherins. Only 6th year Slytherins. But not Theodore?

Pansy pulled back as Draco took my hand leading me to the back where there were empty seats as we sat down, facing away from them. I sat next to him as he wore a black suit.

'How was you summer' I asked pulling my leg under me as he grabbed my hand.

'Can you be quiet for 5 minutes please?' he asked as he pulled my lips onto his as I instantly nodded push my face to his as he hands slid around my wait. This was like our- 3rd make out session. Cringy name but anyway- infront of all those people... well

His hands wrapped around my waist, his right moving around my hips as I pulled my hands to his neck.

'Really? And you have a go at us. I heard a moan, If you start doing anything I'm not afraid to use my wand' Pansy sarcastically teases as I ignored her. I'd never felt so confident before. I was a grown, confident and sophisticated young women. I mean this wouldn't be cringy when we break away, will it?

I ignored Pansy as I continued to kiss Draco enjoying every second, smiling throughout. As I slowly started to pull back, every time Draco pulling me in more as I found my self laid above him. I pulled back shacking my head as he bit my lip. I laughed.

'No' I said sitting back in my seat feeling,

'Why' he groaned annoyed as I shook my head. Something made me feel he wanted more... something I didn't.

'Finally' Pansy shouted as Blaise whistled. Grabbe and Goyle staying quiet as the stuffed their faces. I kissed Draco's cheek.

'I love you' I said. sitting on my knees back in my chair.

'I love you to' Draco replied as I smiled. I got up all worry and questioning vanishing as was in his brace. I wasn't going to lie, I liked feeling his arms around me. I felt protected, safe, home. I sat down opposite Pansy. I smiled between my - well three friends. I couldn't see how things could change honestly. I couldn't see them going against me.

'We should put our robes on' Blaise said as Draco stood next to me pulling his back as he stood up for quiet a while.

'Forget it. No offence. No one changed in here- only first years. They make us go into the common room for half hour anyway, we can change then.' I replied yawning as Pansy annoyed. Blaise nodded. As I yawn.

'Alright' I asked Draco as I yawned. He looked down at me nodding as he sat down next to me, the isle seat as I gently placed my head on his shoulder. Letting sleep take over me for the next half an hour. Dreams were happiness comes to a reality, for a while anyway.

'Han, Hannah, wake up' I groan feeling my neck stiff as I realise my head was awkwardly laying on Draco's chest. I yawn pulling up and rubbing my eyes, trying not to smudge my make up. I stand up, outside was pitch black as I realise I only had an 40 minutes nap. I walk out the Slytherin compartment.

'I've forgotten something. I will meet you outside' Draco replied as I nodded walking out the door, seeing Hermione and Ron.

'Have you seen Harry' Hermione asked as I shook my head. I smiled,

'See you at the feast' I replied as they nodded as I walked with Pansy, Blaise and the other as we got into a carriage. I wonder what Ron and Hermione think of them now, now they can see them.

'Draco's taking ages' moaned Pansy. As I nodded turning back.

'Go with out him ' Blaise replied as I looked down. Suddenly feeling weird. I'd never got a carriage with them, I always got it with Hermione, Ron and Harry. I felt- nervouse and that sounds sooo silly. But I was around 1%. It wasn't helping the fact that Hogwarts, had so much, so much extra security. Teachers were signing names and there were Auros. We went up to Hogwarts as we all wondered where Draco had gone off to. As well as Harry? I know he wasn't with the Prefects but he should have been in a compartment.

Where the hell was both of them?

The carriage stopped as we walked into the castle. The good and bad memories coming back. But I had missed Hogwarts. I really had.

We walked towards the dungeons as we walk though.

'Hasn't changed. At all' breathed Pansy as I nodded.

'Would be fun if they decorated it. Or got rid of the water in the dungeons' I breathed as Pansy nodded as we chased each other up the stairs as we got to the 6th floor going down seeing out room, second on the right. There was only four rooms. We walked in. The usual only 2 beds one on either wall- 2 double beds. I grinned. A double bed, FINALLY!

'Prefect, Quidditch captain present' Pansy read as I grinned. I walked out and into the bathrooms. They were completely the same. I walked back into Pansy and I's room. Out trunks at the bottom of our beds and Simba on my bed. I threw my jacket and top off. Putting a blouse and jumper on. And my tie. I pull my jeans off and shoes putting on short black socks, skirt and Doc Martin boots. I brushed my hair opening my trunk finally starting to put things away.

'Looks like Draco's back' Pansy said from her dressing table as we hear chatter from the open bedroom door. I nodded eager to know just why he was half hour later. I walked out the bedroom as I walked downthe growing number of stairs finally reaching the bottom and seeing Draco as he started to unbutton the first two buttons of his black shirt. He looks a little worried and startled as I walk over to him.

'What took you so long' I asked looking up at him. He looked at me.

'Couldn't find my bag. By the time I got off I had to walk' he started his eyebrow twitching as I Inodded. I would have hated to walk not going to lie. He smiled as he pointed upstairs as I nodded. I turned to the girls staircase something in my gut telling me- telling me he was lying. His eyebrow always twitches when he's lying.

'I see that wonder Weasley. Why don't you ask him- see if he's really lying' Theodore smirked as I looked round instantly glaring.

'See not fun playing games!' He replied walking past me as I kept my glare.

'Don't think I won't do anything Theodore. Just because I'm a blood traitor doesn't mean I'm not prepared to fight back for any reason. I mean I was put in Slytherin because of my traits. Shame you won't find out the real story' I replied looking up at him as he looked at me. Turning his head and walking away.

Burn bitch. Burn.

I walked back up the stairs and into Pansy and I's room.

'Stay away from Theodore' she instantly replied. I looked at her confused.

'Just stay away' she repeated.

'Your bond with Amber isn't just a coincidence is it?' She replied as I looked at her.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 73-"Truth"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'You're bond with Amber isn't just a coincidence is it?' She replied as I looked at her. Alarm coming into my body-

'I-

'Don't. Don't tell me. This conversation never happened. There onto you Hannah, and Amber. There searching for it again. Stay away from Theodore. He will easily force it from you. He will realise it sooner than you think.' Pansy replied as I heard Blaise whistle as he walked up the stairs. The usual wonder of how he could manage to do that vanished as I looked at Pansy. Finding it hard to breath from being caught of guard. She blinked hard looking up at me,

'Ready to go' she asked changing her tone as I nodded. She smiled grabbing my hand as we walked out. The same Pansy coming back. But-

How did she, how did she figure it out.

I zoned out as we walked to the great hall. Draco didn't speak to me. We sat down as the first years names were called. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, towards my siblings as I notice Harry missing. I grow with concern- they couldn't find him at Hogsmead either?

'Why did you drop your prefect duties' I asked as I turned my head to Draco as he looked of guard.

'Just want extra time. Bit boring thing to be doing anyway. Surprised you didn't think of it' Draco replied as I turned my head up to the door. Horror coming over me as I watch Harry walk in with a bloody nose. I look at him as he just sits down. Ron, Hermione and Ginny quick to talk to him. As I look at Draco who slouches onto the table looking into the distance as I bit my lip. Pansy's words coming back. I needed to speak with Amber.

I looked up as I watched Dumbledore stand. This wasn't the time to speak, unfortunately. I grew confused as I watched him cover his hand gently. It looked- dark,black like stone or decay. It looked like it was, dead.

'His hand doesn't look to good' I whispered as Draco just shrugged next to me. Pansy nodded with Blaise. As I looked down at Draco, he clearly wasn't his usual self. I bit my lip peering back up at Dumbledore.

'Welcome back Students and I welcome first years. I hope your summer has beed a good one. Now - remember if you want to try out for quidditch go to your house captain. Hands please' he started as I raised my hand as well as Harry, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs quidditch captain. Students looked at us. I smiled at the Slytherin younger years.

'I would like to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn, a former colleague of mine who has agreed to retake his old position as potions master.' Dumbledore added as I grew confused. Snape?

Snape was good at Potions, he gave me and O. What was Snape going to be teacher?...

People whispered instantly as Dumbledore noticed.

'Professor Snape- will be taking over as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' Dumbledore said as I gulped. Harry was going to love that. To be honest, Lupin was the best in my opinion. A few Slytherins clapped. Snape- never really talked to me. But he didn't treat me like Harry. Despite being with him quiet lot and getting into trouble. Snape ignored it. It did worry me though, incase Dumbledore told him about the magic. I know Dumbledore trusted him- but, I wasn't 100% sure about how trustworthy he actually was. Draco kept silent as I just looked at him, worry growing. He never was like this- maybe he's becoming ill. I need to talk to him anyway.

'On a more serious note, everybody in this hall knows Lord Voldemort is back. Him and his followers are larger than ever and more stronger than ever. I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the situation is. We as a school must take great care of each other to remain safe. Which is why we have new ways of protecting the school. Please follow the security rules and orders by your teachers. No one is to be out of bed. Now I can see some of you have traveled far and your neat, warm beds are awaiting for you. Goodnight students' Dumbledore ended as I looked towards the Ravenclaw table trying to get Ambers eye.

'Draco' I asked gently as his eyes left his spoon.

'Are you feeling alright? I can take you to Madam Pomfrey' I asked finishing the juice in my goblet.

He instantly shook his head getting up.

'I'm fine. Just tired. Let go back' he replied slowly getting up as I looked at him, finally catching Amber's eye.

'I- will meet you in the common room I just need to speak to my-

'I'll see you in the morning, I'm going straight to bed. Sorry' he replied as he looked at me. I felt a little off guard as he cut me off. I swallowed a nodded smiling. He looked at me, smiling before turning and walked out the Great Hall instantly. I stood there a little confused as Amber slowly walked over. I shook my eyes turning as Slytherins walked past, Pansy looked at me stopping. She didn't say anything- she didn't need to. She gently placed a warm hand on my arm before descending with Blaise.

Amber walked up to me with questioning eyes. I looked at her- I couldn't speak with people being able to listen around us. She breathed grabbing onto my hand. Noise stopping, the bubble creating again. Our bubble.

'Just concentrate. Travel your magic and the bubble won't burst' she quickly said as I nodded quickly, slightly becoming nervouse.

'Pansy said something to me' I said as Amber looked at me. I swallowed.

'She said, they were onto us. That there were searching for it, again' I breathed as she instantly let go off my arm. People moving and noise flooding my ears again. She looked down.

'It's my fault' I breathed lightly as she looked up at me instantly shaking her head. As she pulled my arm.

'Hannah. When we use our magic, successfully it can be the same as going against 20 wizards. Theirs no point attempting to hide it. Theodore will figure it out- he's not dumb. We need to learn how to channel our magic. How to show just how powerfull it is. How dangerous it can be. We need to be able to protect ourself when they come.' she replied as we ducked into the quiet shadows. I kept repeating mentally the 'when' not an 'If'. Much reassurance.

'Dumbledore's not stupid. He knows our secret isn't safe anymore. It's only going to take a matter of time before Voldemort puts one and one together. Just like Pansy did- Voldemort would believe her, if she was to tell him. He would realize quickly' Amber said as we stood at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at her. More worry filling me.

'If it makes you feel any better, killing Harry's move of his priority than us' Amber replied as I bit my lip, true but- not a nice truth. She looked at me,

'We are strong witches Hannah. I know it's scary- but we need to be really thinking about just how we can use our magic' Amber ended as I just nodded. Wanting- what I couldn't have. To get back into the common room and cuddle with Draco. I just nod putting on a confident face as I turned walking towards the dungeons hearing my heart pump in my ears with worry and realization. How was she so confident?

Just, HOW?

ARH. I missed Harry. I must remember to ask tomorrow. We all needed to keep an extra eye on him. Whether he likes that or not.

The night grew to a blunt close. As I went to bed instantly. Pansy didn't bring the subject up again in the night. Instead it was like usual about her and Blaise. Kinda boring but I wasn't going to ignore my best friend. I awoke on the Monday morning, excited to get my timetable. I came down, Draco and Blaise already gone to breakfast as I walked down with Pansy.

'OI' I heard, shacking lightly as I turned back facing, Theodore.

'You left me last night. Prefect duties ring a bell?' Theodore snapped as I swallowed. I really wasn't in the mood.

'Sorry' I simply replied as he looked a little shocked, waiting for some long complicated, sassy answer. That I've never used before, but hope to think I have.

I turned my back on him as I walked to breakfast with Pansy, talking about Potions now Snape's not teaching us.

We walked to the Slytherin table, as I sat opposite Draco and Blaise with Pansy next to me.

'Quidditch try out next Wednesday' I said grabbing some fruit as Draco looked up. About to open his mouth-

'Don't tell me your quitting Quidditch' I warned as he parted his lips staying quiet as my eyes winded.

'Really, you really want that much spear time. What's wrong with Quidditch, your vice captain' I instantly replied back as he just looked down.

' I just don't want to do it anymore' he replied as he just looked at me. My concern and worry growing. I'd never really seen the moody side to Draco.

I looked at him surprised. Shacking my head and looking down.

'Blaise, your vice' I instantly said as I heard him smile as Pansy complained. I just looked at Pansy, not knowing what to say. Well I knew what to say- Blaise is my second best but, I couldn't really say that, could I...

'You should put Theodore back on the team' Draco replied as I looked up instantly, shocked. What the-

'Are you mad' Pansy instantly replied as I mentally thanked her.

'No. You know how good he is' Draco bluntly replied as I just looked at him. Feeling my head boil. Jesus what was wrong with him. I bit my lip, ignoring what he said as I ate my cereal. Why was he acting like such- I'm not even going to go there. Not when mother nature is messing with my head and my emotions.

Snape hands out our timetable as I smile for the first time this morning. Potions first. It was strange to see 'Free Period' on the timetable. It actually made me feel like a 6th year...

'Potions first' Blaise replied signing. As Draco just nodded.

What was wrong with Potions?

Except nearly everything some would say.

I stood up with Pansy as the bell range. Blaise and Draco standing next to us as we walked.

'So now you want to- act like my boyfriend' I replied raising my eyebrow as Draco held my hand pulling me close to him.

'I was just tired last night' he relied smoothly as I just rolled my eyes as we walked towards the dungeons. Yeah right.

More like something happened last night.

 **Third Person**

Draco knew Hannah was suspecting something. She was always good a spotting people problems. He hoped she would find out, the though of him having to tell her- he couldn't the dark lord would end her. He wasn't allowed to tell her, but if she was to find out herself.. That was different.

Draco knew she was on to him. He knew she witness his worryingly behaviour last night. So now he had to act normal around her. And only around her, because when he was on his own. Everything became real. Everything became much more dangerous. And he realised just how much he was actually going to have to actually kill someone. Something that he couldn't sink in.

Draco knew there was a possibility of Potter telling Hannah what really happened but for now- Draco had bigger things to worry about. Bigger things that kept being reminded by- Theodore. Theodore loved this, being able to black mail Draco. Through using Hannah and the dark lord as an excuse. The first thing Theodore wanted, Theodore tested Draco was if he could persuade Hannah to let him on the quidditch team again. This would let Theodore see how forgiving Hannah really is. Of course Theodore wouldn't re join. He needed time to help - ish Draco. He was surprised he took up Prefect. He was going to use this first, request for Draco as a test. To see just how Theodore can use Hannah to his advantage.

The Dark Lord is searching, for more power and supporters and of course he hasn't forgotten about a loss of magic. It's somewhere in the world. He's gotten out of Draco so much about a bond from Hannah and Amber. Something Draco has now clue about how imported that information is. Unlike Pansy. The Dark lord has let this be something for his his death eater wonder about. There was still gaps missing, How Amber and Hannah could just possibly be linked with Tabatha. But that was Theodore's mission. To find out just what Amber and Hannah say in the whispers of the castle.

Pansy was a bright a wondering girl. She easily put two and two together and the fact Hannah looked panicked made Pansy panicked. She knew her mind wasn't safe. Especially from the dark lord. But it's her job as well as her fellow friends to protect Hannah.

To protect Hannah from death.

Voldemort wanted Harry potter dead. But of course there would many other people to die along the way. And he really hadn't forgotten about a certain powerfull ex-death eater of his. Who still owned him something. Whether she was dead or alive, Voldemort was going to get it back. He would let the people closest to her pay.

Hannah's P.O.V.

We walked towards potions as Draco instantly became relaxed again. It did put a smile on my face as he went back to being the over protective boyfriend. We stood tight next to each other as we waited outside potions. We soon walked in, taking over the far table. The four of us sitting down. Theodore and 3 other Slytherins taking another table as a Hufflepuff and Hermione and Amber walk in as I give them both warm smile that turn into a confused frown as I see Harry and Ron with the same confused faces on.

'Weasley taking Potions' Draco sniggered as Blaise smirked. I kinda had to agree. Ronald wasn't- well the best. My eyes widened as they sit down. Ron giving me a worrying smile.

It was weird being in the dungeon accept, the tables were moved and Snape wasn't wondering up and down, watching your every move. I smile gently as I feel Draco hands grab mine from under the table instantly locking together.

'Now then. Scale out everyone and your potions kits. Don't forget your Advance Potion Making books' Slughorn started as we instantly all reached into our bags. What the hell was Ron and Harry going to do?

'Sir' Harry started as I looked over towards him. His nose a little purple. Slughorn turned to Harry and Ron as Draco and Blaise held in their smirks.

'Yes Harry' Slughorn replied standing next to him a warm smile growing.

'I haven't got anything... neither has Ron. We didn't think we was going to be able to do N.E. - Harry started as Slughorn cut him off with a smile.

'Ah Yes. Fear not you two can borrow ingredient from the store cupboard today. There should we some old books there and a few scales. Over there in the far left' Slughorn replied with his smiled as he turned over to a few potions. Someone of which I realised what were. Harry and Ron got up as Slughorn gestured to us out of our seats. We got up standing at the back of the class as I stood in the middle with Hermione and Amber. Ron and Harry quickly joining as I give them smiles.

'Mum will be so proud. Bet your over the moon, missing a free period' I breathed sarcastically at Ron as he glared. He hated potion but maybe that was because of Snape, maybe he would enjoy it.

'Harry what happened to your nose' I asked walked close to the right side of the group as Slughorn started getting out different types of instruments. Harry looked startled.

'I fell- down the steps on the train. Right on my face' Harry mumbled as I winced thinking about it.

'Looks a lot better than last night though' I replied with a smile as Harry just nodded as Slughorn looked at us.

'Now then, I've prepared a few potions for you all to have a look at. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You should become familiar with the names, even made them before. Now can anyone tell me what this one is' Slughorn said as he lifted the lid for a cauldron. I quickly glance at is as instantly, Hermione, Amber and my hand shot up. I'm pretty sure I was last as Slughorn looked please with our hands.

Slughorn pointed to Hermione as she smiled.

'Granger, Hermione Granger. It's Veritaserum. It's a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth' Hermione replied as I looked to Amber with a light smirk. That was fun to sneak into Umbridge's office.

'Very good! Now, this one is pretty well known-

Amber, Hermione and my hand again shot up instantly, not letting Slughorn finished. Slughorn pointed to me as I smiled at Hermione and Amber.

'Oh, Hannah Weasley. It's Polyjuice.' I replied as he smiled.

'Well done Hannah. Now can anyone tell me what this is' he questioned as he lifted up a couldron instantly a freshy minty smell intoxicating me. My hand shot up, growing confused as I looked at Hermione and Amber. Great.

'Miss Weasley?' he asked as I looked at him a little, nervouse. Hermione and Amber with a smirk.

'Its' um- Amortentia. The most powerfull love potion in the world. It smells different to everyone, depending on what- you like. ' I replied lightly staring into the diamond like liquid. The smell of aftershave and cotton fresh filling my nose even more.

'Quite right miss Weasley.'

'It smells of, Muggle petrol' Amber replied as I looked at her.

'Well, I can't but thats what it does. Changes to your individual likening. For example I can smell, mint, the sun, Cotton-

'Pretty much what Draco smells like' Pansy replied smirking as Draco instantly nudged her. I didn't look over at my brother as I felt my face turn purple looking at Slughorn, who had an amused expression.

'20 points to Slytherin. And 20 for Gryffindor- Miss Granger. Now, moving on. To the final potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion is' He replied as I mentally thanked him as he lifted up the last cauldron.

'Liquid luck' Hermione, Amber and I instantly said in sync as we all looked at each other. We looked forward as Slughorn raised his eyebrow. Impressed?

'10 points to, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now yes this is Liquid luck. Formally known as,'-

'Felix Felicis' The three of us chanted. As he smiled again.

'This is your task for today. You are going to attempt to make, Draught of the living death. It's more complex than you realise. The winner, the winner will win this small amount. Enough luck for 12 hours' Slughorn said as I felt more people instantly become involved in this subject as he held up a little container with some of the potion in. I wonder just who was going to win as Hermione, Amber and I looked at each other. Competition time...

'Page 10 in Advanced Potion Making books' Slughorn called as we all instantly walked to our tables.

'So you think I mill of, Cotton' Draco smirked as we stood next to each other I looked up at him. He had grown even more over the summer, I was 5'6 and he easily 5'9/5'10.

'Mint, and sun don't forget the sun' Pansy replied a smiling on her face as I looked a blunt smile on my face as I began to look at the ingredients.

'Well it's nice to know you think i'm smoking' Draco sarcastically I just looked at him a small smile as I went to beginning to make this potion.. That joke could have been made better.

I look back at Amber and Hermione already turning things and busy as I look at mine. Time to get a move on...

'Time up!' Slughorn called around an hour later as I looked down at mine startled. It was a blue kinda colour. Not- finished. Not near finished.

He started looking round nodding at peoples. Nodding at everyones- including Ambers.

'Strange colour, never seen that before' he said looking down at mine as I rolled my eyes. Well at least it was different? As I saw Hermione smirk as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Looking startled at Lavender Brown's concoption as smoke was rising lightly. He looked at Hermione's just giving a simple nod. He now bushy hair floating around her. I looked back at mine. Probably Hermione winning as Slughorn raised his voice as I grow confused.

'We have a clear winner. Well done Harry. Your mother she was really good at potions. I see your following in her footstpes' Slughorn replied going over to his desk, as I grew confused as so everyone els... Draco, Pansy and Blaise smiles dropped of their faces.

Ron looked stunned as Hermione, looked like she was about to flip, he face growing red with boil.

'Well its not all about winning' Ron lightly said.

'It is' Hermione snapped lightly puffing her hair to the side as she looked annoyed. Hermione was very much like a Weasley when angered. Feisty.

I just looked confused for the remaining off the lesson. How? - how did Harry do that.

The day passed quickly as we walked into the great hall for dinner. Defence against the dark arts was, different. I teamed up with Pansy as we had to jinx ourselves mentally. Little did many people know, it was soon Amber and I being top of the class. I wasn't sure if Snape knows, I hope he doesn't. But he had a smile on his face, of course was practically bullying Harry.

I guess wandless magic just comes naturally to some people...

I part from Draco, Blaise and Pansy as I make my way over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down next to Hermione as I give one glance at Harry.

'Tell me. How did you really make the, Drought of Living Death potion' I asked raising my eyebrow as Hermione instantly nodded.

Harry looked at us. As he pulled out the old tattered book from potions as he opened it up. Note drawn all over the pages- re creating the potion, the correct way. Ron looked at Hermione and me as I looked up. My eyebrow still raise.

'Don't tell. I've cheated' he breathed as I parted my lips.

'He's only followed different instructions' Ron added as I kept my glance.

'But it's not your instruction' Hermione quickly replied as I nodded.

'Still, shame you can't copy it into the rest of ours' I breathed letting out a smirk as Ron and Harry smiled. Hermione looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Are you sure it's safe. Telling you things to do, slightly rings a bell' I breathed lightly darting my eyes over to Ginny lightly. God she had grown up quickly. She was more of an adult everyday. She grew taller and more mature something that gave her natural beauty. I really was lucky to have her as a sister.

'Yeah..' Harry slightly trailed as he glanced as Ginny, Hermione and I looking at each other rolling our eyes lightly.

'Harry' we both said lightly as he darted his eyes back to us.

'It's perfectly fine.' Harry replied as he snatched the book out of Hermione's hand placing it back into his bag.

'Still we don't know, who it belongs to' Hermione added. That was true.

'Its just a normal textbook' Ron replied, growing quiet as I look at him confused.

'Miss Weasley, quidditch try out sheet.' I heard behind me, I turned facing Snape as he handed me a sheet filled with names. I take it.

'Thank you, sir' I replied lightly as he instantly nodded turning quickly. I looked down at the sheet. The many names of returning students and new.

'Malfoy not on there' Ron asked confused peering over as I shook my head,

'He was vice as well' Ron replied looking at Harry as I just nodded.

'Blaise is my new vice. It was him or Aria, 5th year. She's really good.' I replied.

'At least you can get Crabbe and Goyle off the team' Laughed Ron as I nodded.

'There not that bad' I lightly replied. Time to book the quidditch pitch.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66- "Quidditch"

Hannah's P.O.V.

A few weeks passed and Hermione, Amber I who managed to each achieve an amazing O in potions, well we were slowly not raising up to that succeed.I mean the rest of the class was lower but, that was to be expected. Harry of course, with his magic book, highest of the class and Slughorn's favourite. Something Hermione, and I especially didn't like. Even Ron was beginning to get a bit annoyed... Who was the half blood prince anyway? Harry saw their name at the bottom of the book, the very same night he told us about it. Whoever it was, Hermione and I couldn't find anything about in the library. Because we totally wouldn't go there...

Homework was, as hard as ever. Filling most of the free period unlike to much of Ron's disappointment. Even though he wasn't always studying... I spent most of them in common room with Draco, Blaise and Pansy but I move to the library mostly. Because Draco was never in the common room. Or Blaise. Boys and girls in the lower years were waiting for me to put the date of the try out on the common room door. Something even a few of them came up to tell me about. So when I finally did this morning, the was a giant group of people looking at the date, that was tomorrow.

'Do they realise that out of the 20 of them, there might only be 2 spaces' breathed Pansy on the saturday as I started putting my coat on, ready to watch the Gryffindor try outs with Hermione. I nodded sadly. I knew I wanted my old team back.

'Thanks for the invitation. But sadly I can't re join the quidditch team this year. You know, bigger and better things' Theodore smirked yet again as he walked passed the two of us. I rolled my eyes. It was Draco's idea to give him the date and time on.

'Good to know deep down you like me' he winked as he walked out the common room with a seventh year. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't fall for his act Hannah' Pansy replied as I looked at her confused.

'So how long are you going to be out today' Draco asked as he walked up and wrapped his arms round my waist I looked up at him.

'A few hours. I'll met you at lunch if not' I breathed. As he nodded kissing my cheek.

'Where are you going' I asked confused as he turned with Blaise.

'Just, in the castle.' Draco replied bluntly as I just nodded doing my jacket up. As him and Blaise excited the common room.

'He better not be bullying the first years, again. I'd though he's grown out of that' I breathed as Pansy just looked at me.

'I'm going to be in here, if you need me' she replied lightly. I just looked at her nodding. I smiled as I walked past her and out of the common room towards the main doors seeing Hermione stand there. I walk over to her the chilly breeze nipping through my leggings.

'Cold, isn't it' Hermione said as we began walking towards the quidditch field. I nodded.

'Ron's surprised Harry's letting him re join. He's actually pretty good' Hermione said as I nodded.

'He just needs to believe in him self a little more' I replied as we came towards the field. Seeing people line up as I wave over to Ron, Ginny and Harry. As Hermione and I take our seats.

'Hannah?' I heard as I turn my face, smiling. Lavender brown- she was a nice girl in Gryffindor, . Sweet. A bit Nervouse. Im beginning to think she has a crush on Ron, she's been- saying Hi and asking him if he's alright a lot more than usual. Something he's even confused by.

'Hi. Can you tell me what Ron's trying out for' she asked lightly as I just smiled. I was a very nice person to others, I guess you could say a people's person. I knew how to mainly make someone feel comfortable. I might be in Slytherin but I could be nicer than a Gryffindor.

'Thats alright Lavender. He's trying out for Keeper.' I replied as she nodded a smile on her face.

'Really? wow' she replied as she walked away sitting down on her own. I smile.

'Shou-

'Leave her.' Hermione lightly said as I raised my eyebrow, touched a nerve?

'It's so obvious she fancies him. You didn't see her in Fred and Georges shop.' Hermione replied shacking her head as she looked into the clouds.

'Is someone a little jealous' I replied lightly a smirk on my face.

'What? No way. No way' she replied lightly looking down. I just nodded,

She totally was.

It was around an hour and 45 minutes into the game. More than half the players picked. Ginny was back on the team, something that made me happy. She was in the same position as me. This next match was going to be quite something.

The last tryouts were being held, Keepers. I watched as Ron, nervously went into the sky. Saving 5 out of 5 penalty's. He really was brilliant, all of which Lavender cheered. She really was sweet. Next was Corman.

'He make's me sick' I reported as Corman let out a cheesy grin at Hermione.

'He's like prince charming. But a complete idiot' I breathed as he so easily kept glancing towards Hermione as I watched Ron instantly eye him up. Hermione nodded as he saved his fourth penalty. I watched daringly as he went to save his fifth. Only to fail.

Even if it was for Hermione.

I raised my eye at her as she looked at me biting her lip before I shook my head, letting out a chuckle.

'Come on' Hermione said standing up and grabbing my arm as we ran onto the pitch. Lavender not following.

'You did brilliant- Ronald' Hermione breathed loud enough I must sat for a stormed of Cormac to be able to here. Ron beamed as I smiled nodding. I - yes all Weasley's have now made it onto a team.

We stayed their whilst Harry gave practise instructions. As they walked off leaving Harry and Ron.

'Coming to Hagrid's arnt you Hannah' Ron asked as I instantly nodded. The feel of guilt once again filling my body.

'Did you see my last save. Came in a bit dizzy but, well I did better than Cormac' Ron beamed as I looked at Hermione. A small blush on her cheeks, this was going to be a topic we certainly don't forget.

October cam flushing in. The cold wind coming with it. The Slytherin try out were actually a success, we might actually beat Gryffindor this time. Today was the first time we were allowed to go into Hogsmead, the city I had grown to miss as I walk down. Black skinny jeans, boots , black roll neck and a green parker. Gloves and scarfs tightly on. As I walked down into the common room with Pansy.

'Why does it have to be so cold' I whined as Draco dressed in, smart outwear wrapped his arm around me, walking out of the common room.

'So whats with this new, fashion?' I asked raising my eyebrow from beneath my hat.

'You dress smart, all the time.' I breathed as he just tilted his head.

'You can borrow a pair of my leggings if you want to. Your legs must be freezing' I replied shivering as he let out a chuckled shaking his head.

'I'm warm' he replied as I just looking at him, as we queued to get out, Flinch ticking our names off. As the four of us walked towards Hogsmead. Snow starting to set, enough for snowb-

'Blaise' Pansy screamed as I turn a cheeky smile on my face running lightly, not trusting Blaise.

'Right, you'r coming with me now.' Pansy shouted, excited to see a new Rome and Juliet film. Blaise groaned as I smiled.

'Three Broomsticks' I asked looking up at Draco as he nodded. I smiled, standing next to him as I felt his long arm go around my shoulders.

We walked into Hogsmead sitting in the Three Broomsticks as Draco got us both a butterbeer. I turned see Ginny and Dean walk in. Hands over each other as I give a light glare. I liked Dean, but she was still my little sister and well- I was someone who had come to realise over the years, I wanted to be with someone for eternity. Not just a few weeks. Dean was nice, but they did argue a lot. I didn't realise I was staring at them until i notice the two snogging. Now I know how Ron feels...

I groan looking down as I look at the front, where was Draco? I roll my eyes taking my coat off as he finally comes down.

'Sorry, there was a cue. More people in here don't you think' he said, his voice going up and down in pitch, as I shrugged. Taking a large gulp of the tasty drink. He sat next to me in a curve bench as I smiled. We really hadn't been alone is so long. Well I mean there was around 30 people and now, my brother and two closest friends now here. He really didn't waist anytime as, as soon as I looked back up his lips were on mine as I instantly smiled pulling his head closed as he hand gently rises up my leg towards my thing under the table. I smile instantly relaxing as I can understand how Ron could be feeling with both sisters... but oh well. I wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible before he went back to worrying.

 **Third Person.**

Draco felt instantly relaxed as he held Hannah in his arms not giving a care in the world that he siblings and Potter was around. He knew she was slowly becoming suspicious but he knew he couldn't tell what he just did- and what he was going to because he knew she would do all her best to stop him. And he couldn't not if he wanted her alive. Draco had a few months to fix it. Something that was beginning to make he worry.

Draco was partly glad that Potter, hadn't told Hannah it was his fault about his nose. Yet he knew- that Hannah could find out. He felt safe with Hannah, partly because she was more- intelligent than him. Because unlike him, she always found an other way to do something and thats something he can't. He just hopes that was he's done so far, actually works.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into Honeydukes as they sat down. Ron instantly cringed as he see's he twin, who was being practically touched up and his younger sister having a snog fest.

'He's touching her' Ron said anger as he looked over to Hannah and Draco.

'Surprised there not doing more' Hermione breathed not realising how that could be taken.

'Ron their your sisters. I mean if they saw you snogging me, I don't they would react as much' Hermione quickly added. She looked up as Ron looked at her. As the three instantly herd a giggle from Hannah, as they were only 3 tables wide apart in the corner. Ron made an sickening anger face. As Hermione looked at the two, helplessly in love. Something she was beginning to actually want...

Harry just ignored the two.

'Are you going to tell Hannah' Hermione quietly asked.

'Tell Hannah what' Hannah breathed as she stood next to the table, re-justing her top and looking out of breath. Draco getting out the shop fast. Something Harry instantly realized.

'Just how serious you and Mafloy were.' Ron quickly replied looking at her, as she sat down next to Hermione rolling her eyes.

'Have you slept with him' he quickly added as Hannah's eye grew like golf balls with shock. Something Hermione felt bad about and Harry looked amused.

'No. But I bet you wouldn't pass the chance up if any girl offered' she shot back angered by his questioning. Ron didn't reply as that gave Hannah's answer. Hermione felt uncomfortably but she didn't know why.

'Tell you what, a lot of people have' Hannah added as Ron looked amused.

'I'm surprised well- there's no teen pregnancy' Hannah ended as Ron nodded.

 **HANNAH P.O.V. -**

'I bet Parkinson has. She walks with her hips, basically begging it Zabini' Ron replied as he and Harry gave each other a nod. Really? Can they stop talking about things that I find uncomfortable?

And that was down right just rude!

'Ronald!' Hermione warned as he glanced quickly putting his head down.

'She has though, your not saying anything Hannah.' Ron replied with a slight smile. I just shook my head, I wasn't going to tell them. Even if what they were saying was true. Thank God any off them wern't here.

'Ron, shut up. She's not a pice of meat. And neither is any other girl. We're not just sex slaves' I hissed as he closed his mouth instantly nodding looking behind me, pointing to me to shut up.

Great.

'Hello my boy! Great to see you' Slughorn said as Harry shot up shacking his hand. Not to bad, could of beed a worse teacher.

'Now in the old days, I used to put together a Slughorn Party. Off few students, selected of course. Would you be interested' Slughorn asked Harry as the three of us looked at the two.

'Yeah, I would love to. It would be an honour sir' Harry replied a warm smile on his face.

'Splendid. You two Granger, and MISS Weasley' Slughorn replied as I jumped, a little taken back. Hermione and I instantly nodding. He looked driftly towards Ron, before smiling one final time.

'We'd be delighted to sir' Hermione replied as I nodded.

'Splendid, look for my owl' Slughorn instantly replied. We nodded as he turned walking over to another part of the Three Broomsticks.

'Why are you being so, overly nice' I asked Harry raising my eyebrow as he looked at me.

'Dumbledore wants me to be. He wants Slughorn to take an interest in me' Harry replied as I just nodding.

'Do you want to make a move' Ron said clearly staring at Ginny and Dean as I grabbed his hand.

'Soon Ron, real soon' I replied as he shook my hand off. I chuckled as we got up putting on our coats and gloves and walking out the three Broomsticks and back towards Hogwarts. Following Katie Belle and her friend infront of us. The thick snow now set and becoming harder and thicker.

When we were like this, it was like normal. Talking about normal stuff. Joking about and throwing snow balls.

'Did you here Hermione' Ron joked as I pulled Hermione forward.

'You, just need to try a little harder' I replied as she looked down at me. I smiled grabbing onto her hand as we walked down the hill in front of Hogwarts, looking up as a sharp voice come's to our ears. We stop instantly seeing Katie's friends screaming as Katie get pulled up into the air, her arms spread wide, like to was flying before being darted around how mouth stuck in a scream as she closed her mouth tight, no emotion filling her face ,falling to the floor again. We instantly rush over, Katie unconscious. Panicked filled Hermione and I as we looked at each other. What had happened, I look next to her- beautiful necklace laying on the ground. The snow instantly becoming thicker as the wind picked, Hermione and I squinting,

'Don't touch it Harry' Ron instantly warned as I went to Katie's head, go against the wind.

'Help her. Please' Her friend cried, as she stood away from us.

'It looks like she's been cursed' I instantly said as Harry nodded.

'I'm going to get help. I'll be back soon' Harry said as I kneeled onto the floor, supporting Katie's head. As her friend held onto her hand. I was scared- why would I lie? I look at Ron and Hermione,

Who ever did this, by accident or not. They need to pay. Katie was innocent.

We stood in Professor McGonagall's office. McGonagall extremely shocked by the situation.

'I've seen it before. It was on a display in Borgin and Burkes a long time ago. The label said it was cursed' Harry replied as

'But just how did, Katie get hold of it' McGonagall replied, as I looked towards her friend.

'That's what we were arguing about. She cam back from the bathroom, in the three broomsticks holding it. She said it was a surprise for someone at Hogwarts and she needed to deliver it. She wouldn't tell me who gave it to her, she - looked funny. I think she was Imperiused and I didn't even realise is' her friend who I learned was called Leanne instantly cried as I just gently put a warm up on her back.

'All right. Go to the hospital wing Leanne please, Madam Pomfrey will give you something for the shock.' McGonagall spoke as Leanne nodded wiping her nose as she walked out.

McGonagall instantly turned to the four of us.

'What happened when she touched the necklace' she asked gently.

'She rose up into the air. She started screaming and then, fell' Harry instantly replied as I nodded. She looked at us.

'Where's Professor Dumbledore' Harry asked as she looked at him,

'He's away. Anything you need to say, you can tell me Potter' she quickly replied.

'Why is, when something happens. You four are always there' she breathed - true. But look who saves the day- Harry!

'I'm sorry Hannah... but I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor.' Harry blurted out as I jolted feeling surprised as I instantly turned to Harry.

'What' I quickly spitted out at Harry look apologetic at me. Ron and Hermione looking at the ground.

'That is a very serious accusation- Potter' McGonagall spoke lightly as I nodded. My mind clearly blown. Where had this come from?

Harry looked at me, sorrow in his face as I looked even more confused.

'Before we came to Hogwarts, we followed him to Borgin and Burkes. We overheard his conversation, he wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something. He didn't have it with him. , but the point is he bought something at the same time. I think it was that necklace' Harry replied as I looked at him, my face hurting for the surprised lines on my face. Anger filled me, Draco wouldn't do that, he wasn't like that,he wouldn't hurt someone,

But Harry doesn't lie.

'Harry' Hermione warned as I looked at the three. Why didn't they tell me? I was trying not to cry, not to zone out and over think everything as I cleared my ears listening.

'Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him but Malfoy said no, because he didn't want to touch it-

'He actually said - 'How would I look like carrying that down the street.' Hermione instantly replied a matter of fact tone.

'It would be wrapped up, nobody would grow attention to it. No one would know it's there' Hermione quickly added as I nodded looking down. Feeling a cloud flow over me, a dark cloud. I wanted to get out the room, away from everyone.

'Yes but-

'ENOUGH!' McGonagall sternly snapped making us all flinch.

'There is no evidence to point this of Mr Malfoy. It wouldn't of been able to enter the castle anyway. Now I am going to see if Katie Belle is alright, get out please' she said as I just looked down, instantly walking out first. I felt fuzzy, I wasn't really sure what had just happened? What did just happen?

Nothing. It was just Draco going into some shop- nothing to worry about?

'Hannah' Ron said behind me as I turned.

'I'll see you at Dinner' I quickly replied. Not wanting to speak of the situation. I quickly walked, hearing them talk but just ignoring them. I wasn't in the mood. He hadn't done anything wrong, I knew that. He just went into a shop. What's wrong with that. I know Harry doesn't like him, but he doesn't need to put the blame on him all the time.

The next following days, everyone knew something had happened to Katie. But they didn't know, what actually happened to her. Rumours of all sorts spread. I wasn't sure how- to react when Harry blamed Draco, but now I've just put up my guard. Acting confident towards them when really, a million thoughts go through my mind. Especially since Draco had changed, physically.

He's never around the common room anymore, always off with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He's- quiet. Always zoning out. Looking worried, pale and ill. Like something was eating him alive, like -. _I mustn't think like that._

I know Draco, Transfigurations has been super hard this year, something he's struggling with. McGonagall has been giving endless amounts of essays for homework, something even I'm struggling to finish on time.

We also, went to our first Slughorns party. It was- unusual. Blaise was there as well as Ginny, who came in through pudding, teary eyed. Dean wasn't becoming the best boyfriend- she told me about how much they were arguing. And of course, Cormac was there, doing his ever so famous cheesy smirk towards Hermione most of the time.

The end result of the meeting?

We had all been invited to a Christmas Party and can bring a plus one, so I had no trouble finding who that was going to be.

'Slug Club' Ron laughed as Hermione, Harry, Ron and I walked towards the great hall.

'Sounds pathetic. Enjoy your party' Ron replied with a laugh. I looked at him- someone jealous?

'Hermione why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen- you could become Slug King and Queen' he add laughing as I tilted my head, really?

'Nice to know how you think Ronald. We're allowed to bring guests- I was going to ask you, but since you think its that boring,don't bother' Hermione replied as I could instantly tell she was angry.

'You were going to ask me' Ron replied clearly surprised as I rolled my eyes.

'Yes. I was. But you obviosly would prefer that I 'hook up' with McLaggne' she huffed as we walked into the great hall.

'No, I wouldn't ' Ron replied a slight pinkish tone coming to his cheeks.

'Anyway, must be important that Dumbledore's showing his memory to you, Harry' Ron breathed changing the subject as the four of us sat, on the Gryffindor table. The same usual stars of other years, reflection onto me.

Today was the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin VS Gryffindor. I was, excited like most Slytherins. Gryffindor or should I say Ron? Was a little worried.

'I don't know. But he said it's all important and it'll help me survive' Harry replied as I nodded.

'Well I think it's fascinating' Hermione replied. As I nodded,

'Who knows Voldemort more than Dumbledore' I replied as they nodded. Ron looking at his plate.

'Since when did you turn away food Ronald. Eat it' I ordered as Harry past him a drink. He just nodded.

'I'm going to need your luck' he breathed before scoffing down eggs,beans,chips. I raised my eyebrow as Harry gently lifted up -

'Harry' Hermione warned as Harry smirked.

'This is brilliant' Ron breamed, mouth full of food.

'Good luck today Ron' Lavender Brow greeted him with a smile, as he just returned it surprised as she sat down a few meters away.

'You don't know the side effects' Hermione replied, uncomfortably shivering.

'That's cheating' I protested.

'Cheating- its protecting your brother from the enemy' Ron instantly shot back. Well...

'Relax, it only lasts 12 hours' Harry replied as I rolled my eyes.

'See you on the pitch. Good luck-

'Your going to need it' Harry replied as I raised my eyebrow.

'The games on Potter!'

'You not going to feel weird, standing and watching' I asked as I walked into the common room. Already dressed in my black bottoms and top, just grabbing my overcoat. Frowning at the cold, stormy weather. Just great.

'Listen, Hannah. I'm not watching the match' Draco started as he wore, black trousers and a black shirt. I looked up at him-

'I have extra lessons that I need to do.' he added as I just bit the inside of my cheek nodding.

'Alright. Do you want to be my plus one to Slughorn christmas party' I asked as he looked down at me. Surely not surprised from my reaction?

' Yeah of course' he instantly replied as I smiled, leaning up and placing a gently warm kiss on Draco. I stood down again smiling.

'Good luck' he breathed as I smiled.

'Thank you- if the others ask I'm making my way out there already' I asked as he just nodded. I walked out the common room, through the corridors, up the stairs and towards the changing rooms. I walked in, placing my broom ready on the side as I sat down taking a shaky breath. I guess you could say I was someone who didn't want anyone to know what- when or why I was in such a down mood. A sad emotion. I guess the fact Draco wasn't coming mad me sad, I knew it did. He was always there for me, I never needed to ask if he was going to be there. lean forward placing my hands on my knees feeling panicked.

I didn't know what he was really doing, I didn't know where. I didn't know anything. He wasn't really telling me. Yes probably in the castle but where? And who with?

Last year he was so open- he told me he met Voldemort for heavens sake!

But now- he wasn't telling me anything.

And who was I suposed to talk to to? Harry had in his mind Draco hurt Katie- I couldn't speak to Pansy. Ron would only tell me to 'dump the git'. Amber-

Now I'm starting to look like a clingy girlfriend, but -

'I'm going to break up with Dean' Ginny said as she sat next to me making me jump as I looked at her.

'I'm going to wait. He's hyped up about this christmas party.' Ginny added as I let out a chuckle.

'I see someone els has there eye on you' I slowly started as she looked at me.

'Finally' she muttered as we both chuckled instantly.

'You really did look beautiful in the dress' I breathed as she smiled.

'He couldn't take his eyes off you' I replied turning my head towards her. She blushed.

'Why are you here anyway' I breath sitting up as she looked at me.

'I'm not stupid. I know when my sister's upset. Even though your smile' she breathed as I sunk into the bench. That was Ginny.

' I just- what do you do when someone is so confident they know something that you disagree with, but slowly can understand that maybe, their right- to a degree' I breathed as I looked at her, that didn't make any sense.

'You don't have to believe anything. You can believe what you want, it's just looking at what's wrong and right in life' Ginny replied as I looked down.

'But what if I don't know if its right or wrong?' I replied.

'That's something you have to figure our on your own. Try looking at the situation from someone else's eyes' Ginny replied as I just nodded taking a breath. Looking up as I heard Pansy's famous laugh. Ginny smiled getting up,

'Good luck, see you out there' she replied as I nodded smiling. As she turned walking out the back just as Blaise and Pansy walked in. Followed by, Crabbe and Goyle, Aria, and Stephen a third year boy, out new seeker.

'Right, 5 minutes everyone' I shouted getting up and walking over to the water fountain. I need to clear my head- just for the game. I'm their captain. I need to be the most focused out of all of them.

The game- was a complete fail. Ron saved all but 1, ALL BUT 1 goal. Blais's goal. Ginny got a few in- but Aria was good a shielding the goal. I walked in through the main entrance, the players coming in first as I watch Draco hurry down the stairs.

'Hey, how was extra revision' I replied as he looked at me confused before smiling.

'Good- just in the Library' Draco replied as he instantly put his arm round me as we walked towards the common room. I just nodded. Looking down, everything was falling, everything was different. We walk into the empty common room, the players instantly walking up towards the showers. Even Pansy and Blaise. I turned to Draco. Not sure what to say- for the first time not sure how to be around my own boyfriend. I look up, he eyes saying one thing but his mouth saying another.

'Draco' I asked looking up at him, as he parts his lips.

'What's wrong' I question.

Did I just do something I would regret- I don't have a flying monkeys!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67-"New Beginning"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'What's wrong' I question. As I look up at him, a questioning look on my face as he parts his lips.

'No-

'Draco. Don't lie' I warn looking up at me.

'Nothing' he replied sternly as I look up at him.

'I know thats not true' I quietly said as he just looked at me.

'You've changed Draco. Physically- look at you. You look scared to death-

'I'm fine, Hannah' he replied as I shook my head.

'Your not. You can tell me anything you know-

'There's nothing for you to know!' he replied instantly as I just looked at him.

'It is if it's affecting our relationship' I shot back anger filling me.

'Do you know anything about what happened to Katie Belle' I instantly asked as he looked at me, shocked.

'Why, honestly- you think I -

'I never said that Draco!' I replied.

'You implied it' he shot back.

'I'm trying to find out what your hiding!' I shot back.

'Nothing' he replied anger in his face as I looked at him.

'Fine. If your not going to tell me, I'll find out for my self-

'There isn't an-

'That's not when I've been told' I replied as he looked at me.

'Draco if it's anyone who would try and protect you, even if your in the wrong it's me. I'm only being nosy because I love you' I shot back folding my arms as he looked at me.

'I'm trying to protect you!' he fired as I looked at him. FINALLY! He instantly looked like he regretted what he spoke.

'Who's told you something huh? Bet it's Potter-

'Draco. Why are you trying to protect me' I replied as he shook his head.

'Just leave it. Hannah, don't get your self involved' he whispered placing his arms on my sides as I looked up at me.

'You trust me. Then trust me when I say- don't get involved. I can't -

'I don't know. Not anymore' I replied looking at my hands as I felt tears spring.

'How can I trust you when you won't tell me a simple yes or no. I though we were in this relationship together. And at the moment- I can only see me trying to make this work. Me asking if your alright- me talking to you. You haven't, your never the first to speak. You have changed, something changed you, your not the Draco I fell in love with. I really wanted you at the match today, but your to busy doing god knows what like most of the time. Your never around Draco- last year you was so open about everything. You even told me you met Voldemort. I haven't told a soul. And now- it's like your locked up. You never tell me how you feel. So I'm sorry for wanting to know what's going on, but I think I deserve to know.' I replied a tears ran down my face as Draco looked at me, broken. He felt bad that was easy to see- I slowly started to see the caring Draco come back. My Draco.

He looked at me, as the common room door opened. Student's flooding in around us as I grabbed his arm.

'You want trust. Because theres a lot of things you don't know. Dangerous things that doesn't just put my life in risk' I breathed as the familiar bubble surrounded us. Something Amber and I had been working on with McGonagall. Storing out magic- we were slowly getting there. But these bubbles- where time stops, these really were magically.

'How are you doing that' he breathed. As he looked around as everyone stopped as silence filled us.

'What things' he replied as I let go the bubble disappearing.

'It's not safe, in here' I replied as he looked at me.

'Hannah- I really wish I could. But - it's to dangerous. I'm sorry if I've been acting differently. I'm still the same Draco as you fell in love with. I've just had to deal with some things' he replied as I just looked at him. I was tired. He clearly wasn't going to tell me. I was becoming a moody bitch basically and I wanted a shower-

'Fine' I replied weakly looking up at him.

'Fine?' he asked surprised.

'Fine- this relationship is over. Until you trust me enough to tell me' I breathed as tears fell. Why was I saying this?

'I mean at least I'm not in the way anymore. More time for what ever your doing. And it's not like another wars coming. At least I'm not a distraction, you don't have to worry about me. I'll always love you Draco- but I can't do this anymore.' I breathed swallowing- ready to break at any moment. He looks at me- no emotion on his face as I see his eyes turn red.

'Hannah, wait' He said as I just shook my head, turning to opposite direction towards the common room door. I needed to get out. I ran, I just ran. As tears sprang down my face as I sat on the grass away from classroom's and common rooms. What did I just do?

'Hannah' I turn, the familiar relaxing Irish accent. Luna Lovegod. I smile turning me head and wiping my tears.

'Why are you crying' she asked gently- as she sat next to me, taking off her lion crown. I look down.

'I broke up with Draco' I replied lightly.

'Not even because I don't love him. Because he's been-

'Not trying as hard as you are' she ended me as I just nodded.

'I've heard that before. But you and Draco look good together. Even if - the darkness is coming. I'm sure you will pull through' she replied as I just nodded.

'Why did-

'Your not stupid for breaking up with him. You just want him to know how you feel,seriously' she replied as I just nodded.

'How are you, Luna' I asked gently as she smiled.

'The Quibble's still doing great' she replied as I smiled.

'What do I do now' I breathed.

'Take it however it comes' she replied as I just signed.

I dought it will be that easy.

Maybe for once I could get something wrong?

Hannah's P.O.V.

I walked into the great hall the next day, Draco hadn't spoken to me. I wasn't sure where he was. I know I had made a big mistake. I turn my head looking to the Gryffindor table stopping dead in my tracks. Ron was snogging-

Lavender?

Yesterday really was a dramatic day then. I wonder how Hermione is doing?

I instantly walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting infront of my twin. And next to Harry. Ron and Lavender pulled away as Lavender smiled at me, gigging as Ron looked at me.

'Hi- Hannah' he breathed as I just looked smilingly light as I slid my way down the bench to Hermione who was about a metre away. As Lavender leaped back onto Ron.

'Are you alright' I whispered as she looked down at her breakfast, nodding. That was a lie.

'Ginny said she saw you walking with Luna last night' she replied as I nodded.

'I broke up with Draco. But I really wish I didn't if i'm being honest' I replied as she looked at me surprised.

'Oh my god Hannah' she breathed. I looked at her.

'More like, oh my god my brother is kissing the wrong girl' I whispered as she looked at me.

'He's ignoring me now. ' I quickly added.

'You broke up with Malfoy' Harry soon question getting the attention of Ron as he pulled away from Lavender yet again.

I nodded,

'But- I know you think differently, I really regret it' I breathed looking down. I mean last time we broke up- he turned nasty. Real nasty. Worry filled me.

'What have I done' I whispered rubbing my eyes.

I spent the whole day worrying. I knew maybe it was right but it felt wrong. I wasn't sure if I was desperate but I wanted Draco back even if he was going to be secretive.

I sat in the empty common room. As the door swung open my eyes poppin up from my book, Draco came though the door. He had been gone all day- it was a Sunday and he wasn't there,breakfast, lunch or dinner.

'Draco' I said as I lunge forward stopping infront of him, instantly becoming nervouse as I look up at him. Theodore standing behind him. He looked down at me, no emotion in his face. That worried me- I wasn't sure what mood he was in- any mood. I suddenly felt small- embarrassed?

Theodore signed shaking his head as he walked past and up to the boys dormitories, it was around half 11. The place quiet and empty the only sound coming from the wood that was burning.

'I- I - um.' I started instantly feeling worried. I looked at him, as he just looked at me.

'I'm sorry- about yesterday. I look like an idiot. I only done it cause I was scared. I meant what I said- I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm trying to say is- I hate being away from you. I was angry yesterday and I really regret what I said. I don't want that-

I looked up as I felt him come forward letting my hand out as he he grabs it, worry taking over as he pulls me to him. Pushing my face onto his and feeling instantly relaxed. Way to relaxed. I wasn't sure what this meant- what he was trying to imply but I couldn't care because right now. I was feeling the most relaxed I had ever felt.

I wrap my hands around his head pulling him close, trying to close every gap between us. I was someone who worried a lot about- well an adult relationship. I just feel like it would be awkward- I still felt like a little kid. But I was enjoying this and I hadn't even realised the fact we were laying on the sofa, as we continued to kiss, his hands slowly raising up my thighs. I smiled as he pulled me onto his waist as I gently started kissing the side of his jawline and down towards his neck. A blush from on my cheeks, the teenage side of me mentally giggling as well- I felt something on the inside of my leg... I was lucky to not start laughing then and there, if it a normal situation I would have said something. This is what I meant by- I'm not someone ready for that, just yet. I try to ignore as my hand softly trails down his left arm... he instantly grabs my hand before it could reach past his elbow as we pull away as I grow confused.

He looks down as I look confused, getting off him and sitting next to him on his left.

'What?' I asked gently as he looked annoyed. As he just looks up at me,

'Draco, what ever it is. I can help you' I breathed as he shook his head.

'You can't help me. Not anymore' he breathed running his fingers through his hair.

'Draco- what is it' I replied as he looks away. Some thought's coming into my head- one though I kept trying to burn out of my head.

'I don't want you to be scared' he replied,

'I've been through a lot Draco' I replied.

'This changes everything' he breathed leaning up.

'Like what's happening around us isn't' I replied as he looked at me.

'It's a punishment' he breathed as I looked at him confused.

'For my farther getting caught. I found out on the first day of the holidays' he started as my heart began to beat. Please - don't ,

'Mother told me. She was, distraught. I was.' he added looking past me and into the fire. Please - don't - tell

'It's all my fathers fault' he replied as I watched a tear fall down his face.

'He's ruined it all. He's made me like this, permanently like this' he replied as I looked down, closing my eyes.

'Show me' I whispered turning to him as he looked down at me. He looked down pulling loosely at his shirt, pulling it up gently as I watched instantly feeling-

'Shit' I blurted out standing up- worry filling me instantly. I'd never see one- properly. I looked at Draco- his eyes watering.

'Oh Draco' I breathed, dropping back next to him as I pulled him into a hug. He instantly hugged back as I felt my neck lightly turn wet. My heart breaking instantly as I just held him tight.

'You can't tell anyone' he breathed as I felt my heart breaking. This explained everything. I nodded.

'Everything is going to be alright. I promise' I kept repeating. I just kept repeating.

Little did I know- that wasn't the whole story.

Christmas was coming quickly as Hogwarts was as normal as ever. Snow was thick on the walls and grounds. I kept my promise to Draco, I hadn't told anyone. So far. I wanted to keep his secret as long as possible. It was something that even though I knew was hugely important. He hadn't done anything wrong?

And Harry was, sure he knew Draco was a death eater. Something I over heard him and Ron talking about. Ron was - sure he wasn't but Harry was. I know I would have to eventually but nothing had happened- and Harry practically believe he was already, Harry's not taking any action.

Draco and I, are a couple again. He had his secret but so did I. At least he had the main thing of his mind and I knew about it...

I sat in the library with Hermione and Harry, who was looking still in the - Half Blood Price - Advanced potion making.

'You need to be careful.' Hermione breathed as Harry looked up.

'I'm not giving back this book Hermione! I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have ever taught me' Harry instantly protested as I nodded, it was true...

Hermione huffed.

'I'm not talking about your, Prince. I'm talking about the girls gossiping in the bathroom. Their trying to use Fred and Georges love potion on you. They want to take you to Slughorns christmas party. The worrying thing is- I think it could work' Hermione breathed looking down on her book.

'It is tomorrow Harry. Might want to think about picking someone' I replied as Hermione nodded.

'There isn't anyone I want to bring though' Harry muttered back in his chair.

'Shame Ginny's going with Dean' I replied looking at Hermione as Harry nodded,

'Yea- what no. No' Harry instantly replied looking towards Hermione and I as I just raised my eyebrow.

'Course' I replied winking at Hermione as she chuckled.

'Who are you going with Hermione' Harry asked as Hermione looked down.

'Cormac' she replied as I looked at her.

'Really' I asked as she just nodded. Harry nodded.

'You could- ask Luna' I said as I turned to Harry, a smile appearing on his face.

'I might just do that' I he replied with a smile as I nodded.

'I'm just saying Draco. I wish you wore the white shirt instead' I breathed as we walked towards Slughorn's office for the christmas part. Draco was wearing his green suit but went with a black shirt.

'White shirts are very see through' he responded as I rolled my eyes. He's wearing a jacket.

'Well, at least your hair's nearly white' I breathed as we began walking up the stairs.

'It's blonde!' he replied as I just smirked walking infront of him.

I wore a pair of simple black heels with a black straight dress that went tight at the top and lose at the bottom, it stopping around my knees. It was a blouse material with a lace material around the edges as my hair hanged loosely.

'At least you won't see your grey hair' Pansy breathed as she and Blaise walked towards us as they waited.

'Enough about my bloody hair' Draco replied as we walked over towards Slughorns office door.

As the door opened, revealing Slughorn him self.

'Welcome! Blaise, Hannah. And Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy- Welcome!' Slughorn greeted as I smiled walking in. Instantly seeing my sister and two other best friends- three as Luna walked next to Ginny.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise stand to the corner as I look around- seeing Hermione vanish behind a rail?

'Go to the mudblood. Need to speak with Snape anyway' breathed Draco as I instantly gave him a glare.

'She has a name- use it' I replied as he turned he head, he still did- evil things but I hoped most of him was normal. I walked over to the Veil seeing Harry.

'I saw Hermione' I whispered as he nodded.

'I think she's hiding' he whispered back confused as we both walked pulling back the curtain and pulling it back, covering us as we instantly see Hermione.

'Thank god it's you two' she breathed as I looked at her confused.

'Cormac - worst dissuasion of my life' she breathed covering her face as I just put my arm on hers.

'I though you were upset' Harry replied revealed.

'She is' I instantly replied as Hermione looked- embarrassed.

'Ron's yeah. I guess a bit irritated by the situation but-

'It's only making him spend even more time with Lavender' Hermione finished as I just nodded.

'Don't worry about Ron. He will realise he's been a jerk to ignore you' I breathed as she shook her head.

'It's -

'There you are. There serving pudding' Luna beamed as we smiled. Harry disappearing.

'You have to stay with me Hannah. You can't leave me with him' Hermione replied as she pointed towards Cormac. I just nodded pulling her out from the curtain.

'Draco's gone. He wasn't feeling to good' Blaise said. He didn't even say bye. I mad a sad face. Nodding. This was going to be an unusual type of party.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68-"Christmas"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Are you kidding me' Hermione breathed, annoyance clearly falling off her mouth. I look up as Lavender brown looks through a compartment window, blowing kisses to my dear brother.

'I think I'm going to vomit' I breathed cringing as we slowly walked towards the compartment. As Lavender notices us, she smiles lightly at me but gives Hermione as slight glare as she walks past. Out eyes moving to the compartment door.

L 3 R

Hermione grunts glaring at Ron as she turns back down the compartments, I let out a sign walking after her.

'Hermione' I call trying to catch up with her. She stops looking down.

'How does it feel' she asked as I looked at her.

'When you broke up with Draco. How did you feel knowing you made the wrong decision' she said lightly as we stood in the middle of the compartments. I looked up at her-

'It, just hurt. All the time. Constantly replaying on my mind, why did I do it. How's it going to get better. Thinking out all the possibility and then when it happens its nothing you imagined it would be' I breathed looking down.

'I hate her' Hermione breathed as I looked up at her.

'And she knows it.' I added as Hermione just nodded lightly.

'She's just jealous. She knows you and Ron have something she doesn't' I breathed as Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh.

'I'm serious. Your friendship- that's something Lavender won't ever have. She may be the present but she certainly isn't the future' I breathed as Hermione looked up at me.

'OI Hannah! You coming back or what?' Pansy screamed with a smile completely ignoring Hermione as she stood outside the toilets. I nodded lightly looking at Hermione, she smiled before we pulled each other into a hug. I wish Hermione was coming back to the burrow. I wish.

'Have a good christmas Hermione.' I breathed as she nodded.

'You to Hannah' she replied as we pulled away.

'Luna's in the compartment on her own. She might need to company' I breathed as she smiled nodded.

'She's good isn't she. When you-

'Feel bad. Yeah. She's relaxing.' I ended as Hermione smiled before opening the compartment door as I gently wave at Luna, turning to Pansy who smiles grabbing onto my arm.

'I don't know what you see in the mudblood. No offence' she quickly said as we walked towards the Slytherin compartments. I roll my eyes.

' _Hermione_ is a really good friend of mine' I replied as Pansy rolled her eyes. She can somewhat be - jealous? I'd say she was.

'Promise to write' Draco ordered as we stood on platform 9 3/4 as I could feel my twins glare on us. I nodded.

'Be careful Draco. I mean it' I warned lightly. He nodded.

'Stay inside. We both know that their after Potter' he breathed gently as I just nodded.

'Draco I can protect my self' I instantly replied as he nodded lifting his hands in defence.

'I know, just be extra aware' he replied as I nodded.

'I'll see you back at Hogwarts' I replied as he nodded before pulling me into a hug.

'I love you' I whispered as he kissed my cheek.

'I love you to, now go I don't want a repeat of your brother eating slugs again. Did he ever get his wand fixed'Draco breathed smirking as I raised my eyebrow. Really?

'I'm going now. By' I replied pecking his lips before turning and walking over to Ron, Amber, Ginny, and Harry.

'How are you with him' Ron asked disgusted.

'Thats a really hard question Ronald, I don't know, maybe it's because I love him. I don't really know' I replied sarcastically as he just glared.

'He's practically with you-know-who. ' Ron replied as I just looked down.

'He is with you-know-who' Amber said as Ron looked at her.

'Because of his farther. He didn't have a choice, do you really think he want's to be' I reported. Maybe I shouldn't have said.

'Has he told you anything' Ron instantly replied as we walked outside to ministry cars, Tonks and Dad. I ignored him before hugging dad and Tonks as we got into the cars. I wasn't sure what my family are currently thinking of Draco. I know dad knows he's up to something. If only I could tell someone, who would understand.

'I'm sorry but I trust Dumbledore. And he trust's Snape so I have to.' Lupin began as I looked down. More 'news' of Draco from Harry. 'Surprise'. Apparently he heard him and Snape talking about an unbreakable vow- and that he was the one to curse Katie Belle. Something that mad me uneasy.

'Mum' I called walking into the kitchen after christmas dinner. I put dirty plates near the sink as she turns pointing her wand towards them as they begin to clean themselves.

'What is it dear' she asked as she looked at me.

'Well- what do you do. If someone's told you something that really important, but they've made you promise not to tell anyone' I replied as she looked at me placing her wand down.

'Is it dangerous' she replied sitting lightly on a stool. I shrugged.

'I don't know' I replied as she tilted her head lightly.

'He's told you hasn't he' Dad gently and calmly spoke as I looked down, feeling all noise in the burrow disappear. Fantastic.

'More like shown' Amber added as she walked through into the kitchen I looked down. How did she?

'He didn't ask for it. He got it as a punishment- because of his farther' I replied a few moments later as I heard mum sign as Harry, Ron and Ginny come through the kitchen.

'How long have you known' Ron asked.

'Ron' mum started as he ignored her.

'No I want to know. If she's practically been hiding it' he added as I looked down. Really?

'So do I. But remember I'm sure she has a good explanation, and it's not 'new' information is is' Ginny replied looked at Ron as Tonks and Lupin now stood behind them.

'I've only known a week, maybe 2' I replied.

'I didn't tell anyone because well- you believed Harry and didn't do anything.' I replied.

'Correct. And we will still not do anything' Dad calmly said as I looked at the floor. What had I done?

'What' Ron asked.

'It obviously shows that what Harry heard is right' Ron instantly replied as I just looked down.

'Has he told you anything els' Harry asked lightly as I looked at him, shacking my head.

'I didn't know there was anything els' I replied looking down.

'Right. Everyone out the kitchen' Mum instantly ordered. As Ron instantly protested. He really had it out for Draco.

'Has he really not told you anything else' Dad asked as I shook my head.

'He just said to be extra safe.' I replied as Dad nodded.

'Alright. Don't worry about it Hannah.' Dad replied as I grew confused.

'We can't do anything. There still ins't really any proof' Dad replied as I just nodded.

'He did confide in her Arthur. He trusts her, surely that shows he's actually thinking about her safety' Tonks suggestested as we walked into the living room.

'It does. But, what the Dark Lord wants. He get's. Draco has no protection over her if he want's Hannah, or Amber.' Mum replied strolling threw the kitchen with mint pies.

'Molly I think you'd be surprised just how Hannah and Amber can protect themselves' Lupin replied as he and Tonks began to set home. Thanks Lupin even if it isn't for the best circumstances.

'How did you know' I asked gently walking into Ginny and I's bedroom as Amber laid reading her book.

'I guessed' she replied as I walked over to pulling my jumper off as I began to pull at my DM boots.

'I guess we understand each other a lot more than we both think' I replied as she nodded.

'What ever happens-' we turn out head, my heart rate increasing as we see a bright light, fire.

We run to the window,

'Harry' I breathed my mouth coming ajar as I watch Harry run through the flames. I turn instantly pulling my jumper back on and sliding the boot back on.

'HANNAH, RON, AMBER, GET OUT' I heard mum cry as I turn quickly grabbing the cat. I cant leave him.

'We can't do anything' Amber reported as I looked at her.

'Not a shield charm.' I reported as we ran down the stairs, as a tired Ron coming out from his bedroom. As I go to pick up Ginny's cat as it runs away.

'Amber, surely not a shield charm to protect the house' I replied as she shook her head.

'You saw what we are like Hannah! We try and we can make the situation worse. We can't do magic together' Amber replied as we hurried down the stairs.

'I need to get Ginny's cat' I replied looking up and running.

'HANNAH!' Amber shouted reaching out to stop me as I'm a few seconds quicker.I ignored her running back up the stairs. Stupid cat it had never liked me. Simba's sharp claws dug into me as I ran into our room the cat alarmed as the fire grew outside as I could see mum, Ron and Amber outside. Where was Ginny? The cat hissed as I picked it up. Running out the room again and down the stairs.

'HANNAH GET OUT' Amber screamed at the entrance to the burrow as I ran down the third set of stairs. Two more to go.

I screamed hearing the windows smash as I drop the cats, running down and leaving me. Love you too!

I look up quickly standing and running my way through the last steps and threw the living room, for the last time as I scream again hearing- something explode upstairs. I run, out the living room past the kitchen and out into the courtyard, instantly being pulled by Amber as the burrow is fully set alight. I look up as mum grabs onto me. I hug onto her watching the burrow turn to ash- instantly relieved as Ginny joins the hug.

'Going back to get those cats could of bloody killed you. What were you thinking' Ron replied annoyed next to Dad as I ignored him. I felt bad I could feel mums tears as I held Ginny's hand. Out home was destroyed and Ron was talking about the cats?

I heard dad walk over as he held onto mum as I just hugged onto Ginny as she cried lightly. I felt bad- just like at the department of mysteries I couldn't do anything. I had all this excess magic and I couldn't do anything.

It felt like it was my fault. I could have done a shield charm I could have protected the burrow.

'Hannah. That was dark magic, there was no way any of us could have stopped it' Tonks began as I just looked down.

There could have been away, there always is away. I look down seeing the loveable siamese cat crawl at my leg. At least the cats were safe. We stood watching the burrow burn, watching all the childhood memories burn. Our home was gone.

But this isn't going to go unnoticed.

I walked through the gates of Hogwarts standing on my own. I had come back to Hogwarts early in the morning and though I walk to Hagrid's would be nice. I did miss Fang. The fire had effected me- it made me feel angry. Everyone was angry. It made me feel like if I wanted to know I need to ask. It made me grow confidence, it made us all grow confidence. Because now, it really had begun and now we were going to have to fight for survival. Now was the beginning of the end.

I walk through the gates eyes on me, I wasn't surprised how quickly is soon became published in the Daily Prophet. People knew now, everyone knew. I know know one died but- the whole situation made my blood boil. And Draco- I wanted answers and in return I was going to tell him. Everything.

The fight had begun and now Amber and I- were able to use our magic if we needed to. This was what we are waiting for- this is when we need to use it.

'Hannah!' my body stiftens, forget all of that. I had never been so nervouse to talk to someone in my whole life.

'I had no clue they were going to-

'Don't. I know you would have told me' I replied weakly.

'Are you alright- Bellatrix wouldn't tell mother or I if anyone was hurt' Draco soon replied as I looked up at me. I nodded.

'We're fine. Shame about the burrow' I replied as he bit his lip.

'If I can do anything to make you feel better. Tell me' he replied as I looked up.

'I need to tell you something. Not here- follow me' he replied as I didn't answer as he pulled my hand walking towards the astronomy tower. We stop half way leaning onto the side as we look upon onto the lake. As he look's down at me.

'I wanted to tell you this. Ever since- I couldn't but now, it's changed. The dark mark, isn't the only thing' Draco started as I looked up at him, my heart racing. Harry was telling the truth- all along.

'I didn't want to tell, not because I don't trust you. But because I don't want to see you hurt. I know you can protect your self but I didn't want to put you in that position. It was my mothers idea to tell you today. Because she knows how much you mean to me' he quickly added as he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

'He's given me a mission. There are two cabinets- one in the room of requirement and the other- in Borgin and Burkes. I have to fix the one here in order to allow- a group of death eaters to come into the school. Once I've fixed it - I have to-' Draco stopped as he moved his eyes onto the lake. As I look up at him. That's where he had been all this time. Trying to fix a vanishing cabinet.

'What Draco' I replied growing concern as he stayed quiet.

'I have- I have to kill Dumbledore. Or he's going to kill you' he replied turning his head as my body instantly jolted, the feeling of sickness covering my body. This is why he's been worrying, on edge constantly.

'We have to go to Dumbledore-

'No way in hell Weasley' I flinch looking up at Draco as I hear, Theodore.

'Why did you tell her Draco' Theodore warned as Draco pulled me instantly behind him.

'Don't get involved Theodore. I haven't done anything wrong. Not if I still carry out the mission' Draco replied as I looked at him. How-

'Your stupid. And weak, just like your farther' Theodore spat as he grew out his wand, Draco instantly following. Right- SHIELD CHARM, concentrate, concentrate. Breath-

 _ **Protego...**_

'Don't talk about my farther Nott' Draco warned. Theodore smirked.

'He's better than you and you'll farther will ever be' Theodore replied as I could feel Draco strain with Anger as he slowly raise he wand to Theodore.

'Leave him Draco, he's not worth it' I replied standing infront of Draco looking up at him as I here Theodore laugh.

 _ **Protego...**_

'He really isn't 'I quickly added as I looked at Draco as he slowly lowered he wand.

 _ **Protego...**_

'Please' Theodore replied as I looked at Draco his arm instantly moving- I turn

' _Petrificus Totalu'_ Theodore commanded towards me. As I took a breath- I looked feeling no spell come over me. IT WORKED!

I look at Theodore, confusion cover his face as he drops his hand looking at me. As I just glare.

'Was you really going to try and practically paralyze me' I snapped looked at Theodore, still concentrating- incase he was to do anything els.

 ** _Colloshoo..._**

'Have fun getting back to the castle Theodore' I replied with a smirk as he looked at me confused.

'What-AH' Theodore moved his legs.

'How-' Theodore asked confused.

'Wouldn't you like to know' I smirked grabbing onto Draco's hand as I pulled him towards the castle. Theodore can instantly reverse the spell and I don't want to be near him when he does.

'Where are we going' he asked concerned.

'Your going to show me this- vanishing cabinet' I replied as he just nodded.

I looked worryingly at the Vanishing cabinet the new bitten apple re-appearing in it.

'So you mean, someone has bitten that. In Borgin and Burkes' I replied stunned as he nodded.

'So it works' I replied looking up at him.

'For not living things yes. I'm not so sure about - people' Draco finished. As I looked over the cabinet.

'Draco-

'I'm not going to Dumbledore. And neither are you. You can't tell anyone' Draco breathed as I looked at him.

'Your not going to kill him though. Are you?' I asked looking up at him.

'He's going to kill you if I don't' Draco instantly replied.

'You won't kill him Draco. I'm sorry but -

'My mother made a Vow- with Snape. To help me if I don't carry it out' Draco breathed lightly as I looked up at him. Snape would do it- without flinching.

'Draco, Dumbledore is one of the only people who will save us. He's the only one helping, me, Harry, the order. He's the only one who can help us' I replied as Draco looked down.

'I can't lose you' he breathed.

'You won't didn't you see what I just practically did. Wandless magic is exceptional hard- not even my mum or dad can do it. So what does that show. I can protect my self Draco' I breathed as I looked at him.

'If I could- I would change it you know I would. But if I don't he will find away to get to you Hannah. He get's what he wants. Why do you think so many people are worried by him. He's one of the most powerfull wizards' Draco replied.

'I can't lose you. I'm sorry if you don't like it. But you mean more to me than Dumbledore does' Draco replied closing the lid to the cabinet. As we walked out of the room of requirement into the corridor.

'It was you, wasn't it? You cursed Katie Belle. That necklace was going to Dumbledore' I breathed. As he just slowly nodded.

'What's Theodore's part in this' I asked looking up at Draco.

'I'm the watcher, reporter, planner' breathed Theodore as I bit the inside of my cheek. He was beginning to really piss me off.

'You see Draco's to weak and pathetic to be thinking about Dumbledore so it's been me giving him the necklace, the poison'

'Poison!' I replied as Theodore smirked.

'Don't worry. Now tell me how you-

'No' I replied as he looked at me. He laughed.

'Did you just say no. I'm going to ask you again- ARR' Theodore groaned holding his head I I jumped. I wasn't doing anything? I looked at Draco worried.

'Don't even begin to threaten her Theodore' Amber warned as I looked up seeing her walk down the corridor. I watch Theodore's nose becoming running. The head cold charm.

'What are you doing' winced Theodore.

I looked at Draco, not the time to say anything. Amber looked at me.

'I saw you- on christmas day. Outside the Burrow. You stood in the shadows of the corn fields laughing.' Amber began as I looked at her. She never mentioned this.

'Yeah well. It was funny to see you all cry for something so pathet- ARH' he cried as I looked at Amber feeling Draco uneasy.

'Amber stop it' I said as she shook her head. What was she doing.

'Why. He's ruined everything. They all have' she breathed. I looked at Draco holding his hand. I flinched feeling a jolt on my hand- a repealing jolt. As I panic seeing Draco slightly begin to hold his head. As I hold onto him. He was weak to begin with.

 _ **Protego**_

I smile lightly as I see his face begin to relax, free from pain.

'Amber' I started turning round to face her. Theodore was on the floor groaning, his nose red from cold as he began to look pale.

'Stop it' I replied

 _ **Protego**_ , _**Protego**_ , _**Protego**_ , _**Protego -**_

Theodore let out a break of relief as Amber looked at me.

'This isn't the time Amber' I started walking over to her.

' I just want them to pay. All of them' she whispered as I tear fell down her face. I nodded.

'But not like this- not now.' I replied lightly standing next to her.

'Your mum wouldn't want you to waste her magic giving them pain. When we need to use it to protect everyone' I whispered extremely lightly as she just nodded.

'I hate him' she whispered as I just looked at her.

'I've been alone, my whole life with no family. And then when I find I actually have a farther and brother- I wish I never knew' she breathed as I looked at her.

'You've got us. You always will' I replied as she shook her head.

'I'm going to get revenge. Even if it kills me' she replied as I looked at her- She turned storming away as I took a breath. Worry filling me. She wasn't like that- she was so un care free. She-

'Can someone tell me what the fuck that was' Theodore groaned standing up- the cold vanishing.

 _'That Theodore, that was your sister'_


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69- "Trust me"

Hannah's P.O.V.

 _'That Theodore, that was your sister'_

I breathed out. Shit. Well-

'What are you going on about' Theodore replied as I bit my lip. I turned my head, Draco looking at me with a confused exspression. I ignored Theodore walking over to Draco-

'WEASLEY!' Theodore snapped as I flinch looking down. I turn grabbing onto Draco's hand.

' Maybe if you were actually nice- you could have a proper family' I replied cold before tugging onto Draco's hand as I turn leaving Theodore stood there as Draco and I walk down the corridor. None of us speaking. We walk down the first flight of stairs before Draco stops.

'You'r telling the truth' he said looking confused as the corridors were empty. I looked down- should I - shouldn't I?

'How' he asked confused.

'And how - what happened up there' he replied taking a large breath.

'I can explain everything, but it's dangerous. If _he_ was to find out' I replied looking up at Draco as his eyes whined. Realising just who 'he' was.

'Tell me' he ordered as I looked up at him.

'Promise me you won't actually kill Dumbledore ' I hissed as he looked at me.

'Just tell me' he whispered back as I looked at him.

'It's all to do with this- magic bond' I started as he just looked down at me.

'My aunt- Amber's mother. She was wanted by- anyway one night they came for her, her magic because -

'She ran away' Draco breather, his eyes remaining wide as I stop.

'Don't ' he quickly started rubbing his face.

'I can't know' he quickly said.

I looked at him confused.

'It's one of the main priorities to find. The lost magic' he breathed as I looked at him. Worry and sickness covering me. How did he-

'That's why you have this unstable magic. That's the bond with Amber- I can't' he angrily said shaking his head.

'Don't tell me Hannah. Not yet' Draco started as I looked up at him my heart racing.

'That's Theodore's mission.' he finished as I looked up at him.

'And I've basically shown him where to find it' I breathed looking up at Draco. Panicking instantly. What had I done.

'Hannah' Hermione cried as I jump turning round confused.

'It's Ron. He's been poisoned!'

I left Draco standing there, I had never ran somewhere so quick before as I stormed into the hospital wing walking over to the bed where Harry stood with Ginny.

'What happened' I asked as Hermione sat me down next to her. Ron laid in bed- groaning?

I was too busy worrying as I noticed Dumbledore walk in as well as McGonagall and Snape not to mention Slughorn.

'It was a gift for you' I heard Slughorn reply as I swallow.

That poison. That was Draco trying to kill Dumbledore. -

'Where's my won-won. Has he been asking for me' Lavender cried as she walked in. Stopping at the end of his bed as I keep my head down.

'Whats _she_ doing here' Lavender asked as Hermione pulled her hands back from the bed looking down.

'I can ask you the same question' Hermione replied looking up and standing down. GO HERMIONE !

'I happen to be his girlfriend' Lavender replied.

'I happen to be his- friend' Hermione shot back as I looked at Ginny. Amused smile slightly covering our faces.

'Don't make me laugh, you haven't spoken in weeks' Lavender replied as I looked to her.

'Suppose you want him to break up with me now that he's interesting' Lavender added as I bit my lip.

'He's been poised you dumb bimbo ' Hermione replied as I bit the inside of my cheek, I was very proud of Hermione right now.

Ron moved slightly,

'See he senses my presence' Lavender beamed leaning down lightly.

'Don't worry won won, I'm here' Lavender called as Ron rolled around.

'Her-mion-e' Ron breathed lightly as I smiled. Lavender started leaning back up before turning and running away hearing her let a cry out as she walked out the hospital wing.

Hermione sat again grabbing onto his hand.

'Bout time don't you think' Ginny smirked as Harry and I nodded Hermione blushed looking down.

I stood up. Ron would be fine. He was strong. I smiled before turning as I walked out with Ginny. I walked out seeing Draco instantly as I swallowed.

Ginny smiled before walking forward as Draco looked at me.

' He was poisoned. From Slughorn's office. Apparently he was to give a gift to Dumbledore' I replied looking at Draco as he bit his lip.

'I never meant-

I shook my head.

'I know but- there must be a way how you don't have to-

'There isn't, I have though of every possibility' Draco replied as I looked down feeling tired. I was still trying to emotional get over the fire and now this. Bloody great.

'I'm going to bed.' I replied as Draco nodded.

'I can wal-

'I want to be on my own. Sorry' I replied as he just nodded. I stepped forward gently kissing him before pulling back.

'We will be okay Draco. We will. Always' I replied as he looked at me. I took a breath before walking past him. I wasn't angry at Draco well- I was sad but I just needed to clear my head. On my own.

I love Draco. And I always will.

January and February past, Ron and I's 17 birthday was, fairly fun. Draco got me a green dress. It was nice but I don't know what I would wear it to. He liked the sequins at the top, it was a dark green mermaid dress. With long lace sleeves that had crystals lightly covered. Ron was better now, his friendship with Hermione, or relationship? I wasn't sure it was that kinda awkward stage I think. The not friend zone but not relationship zone either.

Amber, was keeping quiet but so was Theodore. That worried me- whatever he was planning. I wasn't sure if he knew 100% but he was slowly getting there. I still wasn't sure how Pansy knew, and I didn't actually realise how important it was for Draco to not want to know. He hadn't mentioned it- but I guess one day I will tell him. I wanted to. I just didn't want to there to be consequences because of it.

I sat down on the Gryffindor table next to Harry as I look up confused as I begin feeling ice on my bare skin, Ice?

'Stop it Ron, your making it snow' Hermione beamed opposite me next to Ron as he jumped I chuckled lightly.

'Still reading it then' I asked Harry as he looked up from the book nodding.

'I get it, I mean I wouldn't mind a photo copy-

'Hannah' Hermione hissed shaking her head as Harry grinned.

'But- these spells, they could be really dangerous Harry. You could really hurt someone. You don't know what type of magic your looking at' I replied as Ron breathed.

'Please your just jealous that your mind-controlling magic only lets you be top of the class in one lesson' he replied as I shook my head.

'Because you really want death eaters and not to mention Voldemort coming after you Ronald. You start crying just thinking about it' I hissed as he looked at me.

'No offence-' I quickly added turning to Harry. He shook his head chuckling.

'Change of subject, can you tell me how I actually broke up with Lavender again ' Ron asked as Hermione's head shot up as well as mine.

'Well... ' Hermione started.

'She came to visit you - and you talked but I don't think it was a particularly long conversation' Hermione softly replied. As I bit the inside of my lip.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to be away from her but- she seem's - really, really, - angry' Ron slowly replied. I turn my head with Harry slowly looking over at Lavender, grinding her spoon violently along the table as she glares at us.

'Just a wee bit' I replied looking back at Ron again.

'Are you sure, you don't remember anything, anything at all' Hermione asked playing with her button slightly as Ron looked at her.

'There is something- ' Hermione's eyes traveling to Ron as I look up. Finish the bloody answer.

'But it can't be' Ron replied laughing as Hermione slightly drops in posture as I just nod slowly.

I look down at my potions book- why was I even trying when clearly Harry was going to be the start student.

'Harry, that's Katie' Hermione replied as my head shot up. My heart speeding slightly. What if she remembered- what if

Harry stood instantly as I look up, she looked perfectly fine. He turned with his book, walking fast towards her as I feel uneasy. I knew what happened but - I was in a sticky situation. I needed to tell Dumbledore, I knew that. But it was difficult with him going away all the time and I couldn't really tell professor McGonagall.

I look up as he starts speaking to her. I bite my lip as she looks back behind Harry. I turn my head right, Draco.

I froze, she remembered?

Draco stopped- he looked on edge. He was constantly on edge worrying about trying to fix the cabinet in time. He turned quickly walking out the great hall as I grab onto my book, ready to follow.

'Harry!' Hermione explained. As Harry rushes past, obviously following Draco. I take a breath.

'He obviously did it, look at her face when Malfoy walked in. I knew from the beginning he's bad news.' Ron grunted at I looked at the entrance.

'He has no choice Ronald. One day you will realize that' I snapped looking at Ron as I stand ready to go after him. He had gotten extreme anxiety over, everything.

'Wh

I ignored Ron as I walked out the great hall, hurrying up the stairs. Where would he be? Room of requirement ? Seventh floor?

I hurried running through the first floor, Hogwarts can be seen as a maze when you run through each corridor. I stopped catching my breath looking down the corridor.

lets try the seventh floor.

I walk off the stairs hurrying down the corridor. I continue to walk, clearly not being here as people begin to stand outside the boys bathrooms. I hurry down pushing past the second years boys hearing,-

'Go and get a professor! Prefect orders!' I sign turning my head as another bang comes from the room. It couldn't be? I feel my heart race as I slowly walk in-

'SECTUMSEMPRA'

Harry? I look down water surrounding my feet as I take a breath, quiet filling the bathroom as I hear steps. I look up hurrying in as the water starts to change in colour, becoming pink, red-

'What have you done Harry ' I whispered my eyes wide as I instantly feel tears stream my face as Harry stands over a lifeless Draco. Harry looks at me startled.

'I didn't me-

'That bloody book Harry. I said someone would get hurt' I hiss quickly before hurrying over to Draco's side. His face, facing towards the other side as I gently stroke his cheek. Tears springing from my eyes.

'Everything is going to be okay' I gently repeated as I was fully away of the blood mixed water soaking up my uniform as I watched down at Draco, shaking with fear as he kept groaning his pain. I just repeated my words.

I heard someone walk in as I look up, Snape glaring at Harry as he turns his back pulling his wand out and beginning to say someone sort of healing charm.

'Miss Weasley, help me bring him to the hospital wing. Mr Potter. Stay here!' Snape ordered as he picked Draco up as I picked his sweater and helped support some of his weight. Harry still looks dazed. The book was trouble- he knows that now. I hear gasps as we walk- I was covered in blood but Draco's shirt was minimal as the charm helped dry it out.

We didn't speak as we entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey instantly placing him onto the bed as I just sit in the chair, gently holding onto his hand. That was dark magic- and it frightened me. It wasn't just a leg locker- it could kill someone.

And If Voldemort really was after Amber and I, there could be a few more of them coming.

'Hannah?' Draco whispered as I look up at him with a smile feeling tear spring off my face.

'I'm here. I'm right here.' I whispered, placing circles on his hand.

'I'll make it right. I promise' he whispered gently as I shook my head.

'Everything is going to be fine Draco' I replied shaking my head. That may be a big lie-

I was going to tell Dumbledore.

'I love you' I whispered as he just looked up at me. I gently placed a kiss on his lips.

 **'Always'**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 - "Dumbledore's death"

Hannah's P.O.V.

April passed as I discovered FINALLY that Ginny was now dating Harry. She made him hide the book somewhere in the room or requirement. Draco was still in the hospital wing. Under supervision despite being cured. He was focusing on fixing the vanishing cabinet. Everyday I grew more and more confidence for telling Dumbledore. But- it was difficult. I made sure I wouldn't but Dumbledore needed to know. And today I was finally going to tell him.

I walked out the hospital wing, walking towards the stairs.

'Evening Hannah' Harry called happily as I turned raising my eyebrow?

'Hi Harry' I replied confused as he walked out the Gryffindor tower.

'I'm going to down Hagrid's. Even though I should be after Slughorn. Trying to find out what Voldemort asked him, Oh well' Harry replied cheerfully as I looked at him confused.

'Okay? Have a good evening then- remember to not be caught- you don't more detention with Snape' I replied as he shrugged.

'I think I'm going to be lucky- very lucky' he cheered as I looked even more confused. Lucky? He hasn't taken Feli-

The stairs bounced as I just turned. He had taken it alright. But maybe - he could find out what Voldemort had asked Slughorn all that time ago. I walk up the stairs taking a breath before walking up towards Dumbledore's office.

'Good evening Miss Weasley' Dumbledore welcomed as I slowly walked in. He stood from his desk.

'I need to tell you something Professor. Something important' I replied quietly as he nods.

'Go on then' he replied as I looked down.

'Draco- What Harry said is true, all of it. Voldemort has ordered Draco to- kill you. Or he's going to kill me' I replied- not sure what tone or whether I was shouting or whispering.

'I see. Has he told you this then? ' he asked. As I nodded.

'Very well. Thank you miss Weasley' he replied lightly as I looked at him confused.

'Is this all' he replied lightly as I shook my head.

'I wouldn't trust Snape- Professor Snape.' I quickly added as Dumbledore looked at me.

'I think Harry's gone to talk to Slughorn. He's taken felix felicis. I hope he finds out what Tom Riddle said ' I lightly replied. Dumbledore nodded with a smile across his face.

'Don't fear miss Weasley. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one remembers to turn on the light' Dumbledore replied as I looked up at him. Why wasn't he freaking out?

'Good evening miss Weasley' Dumbledore ended as I smiled, nodding. I turn walking out of his office. Why was he so- not alert?

I walk back down towards the hospital wing walking through as I see Blaise, Pansy and Theodore at the end of Draco's bed. Who was finishing doing his suit up. I look up at him as he turns, his eyes looking different.

'Time to say good bye' Theodore said as I looked at him confused.

'The vanishing cabinet is fixed' Draco dryly replied as I looked at him.

'Tonight Dumbledore will die' Theodore replied with a smile as I sickening feeling covered my body.

'I can't believe you two' Pansy hissed as she looked at Draco and Theodore, Blaise looked down.

'The war starts tonight' Theodore breathed grabbing out his wand. What can I do.

'When the death eaters come, you need to vanish. Even if- when I kill Dumbledore- it doesn't mean they can't hurt you.' Draco breathed as he looked down at me as I could feel my eyes watering.

'I thought she could protect her self' Theodore teased as I ignored him. I was in a pissy mood.

'I feel for you Theodore. I really do because you will probably turn out like your farther. A lying, cheating horrible man. I mean he cheated on your mother- the mother he loved so much that he went and slept with his step sister. Real cool' I replied emotions filling my body as Theodore stared at me.

'Don't tell lies about my family Weasley' Theodore hissed as I turned raising my eyebrow.

'What lies Theodore. If you say the wars beginning then maybe you should know what actually happened to your aunt. Where her magic went' I replied as Theodore looked at me.

'It's not good to lie Weasley' he breathed as I smirked.

'You should tell your farther that' I replied as he looked at me.

'Hannah- I need to talk to you' Draco breathed as he grabbed my arm.

'I will meet you in the room of requirement' he said towards Theodore. As Blaise and Pansy walked out the hospital wing- Theodore keeping his glare on me as he walks.

'This might be-

'This isn't the last time we see each other' I instantly ended as he looked at me.

'We don't know what's out there. What's going to happen' Draco replied as I looked at him.

'Draco- Tabatha Nott killed herself putting her magic into Amber and I. Theodore's farther- is Amber's farther' I replied as Draco looked at me.

'You know i'm going to have to tell him if he asks' Draco whispered his eyes becoming glossy as I nodded.

'Draco- we are powerfull. More than you can imagine. We can protect ourself and people around us.' I replied as he looked at.

'Draco. I will always love you, always. Even at the end of the war- whatever you have done. I will always love you' I breathed as he nodded as I felt tears spring out my eyes.

'I love you to, god I love you so much' Draco breathed as we hugged each other hard. I nodded.

'Promise me something. If we come out alright, promise me - you'll marry me' Draco whispered as my eyes opened with surprise.

'I've never been so sure of something I wanted in my life. I love you Hannah and only you' he breathed as I smiled gently nodding.

'But- I want you to ask me traditionally- on one knee, with an orchestra playing and nice food and a nice ring' I replied as he chuckled.

'I need to go' he whispered lightly as I held onto him. This moment wanting to last forever.

'Voldemort will come after you. But I will do all in my power to protect you' he breathed as I nodded.

'We'll be ready' I replied gently pulling back, and crashing my lips onto his holding him tight as I gave all my emotions in the kiss.

'This isn't goodbye Draco- This is just the beginning' I breathed pulling back. He pulled away tears wiping from his face.

He took a breath. As I felt tears fall down onto my neck as he turned slowly walking towards the door as the empty hospital wing surrounded me. This was it. This really was the beginning.

Draco was really going to try and kill Dumbledore.

Shit. I hurry out of the hospital wing, running towards the great hall feeling the tears on my eyes. It was evening as most teachers were in their classrooms.

'Everyone, you need to get back to your towers immediately.' I replied as majority of the first years doing homework bounced up instantly as I wiped my tears. Running, running up the stairs passing the Gryffindor common room.

'Hannah, w-

'No time Ginny, stay inside' I whispered as more tears blurred my vision as I came onto Dumbledore's level. I run, towards his office. If I warn him- he might be able to do something, anything.

I run up the stairs, his office dark as I here whispers. I run not bothering to be quiet at I come to the back where he had an open space. There Dumbledore stood lifeless as Harry supported him.

'Hannah?' Harry asked confused as I rub my eyes.

'Draco's fixed the vanishing cabinet. Death eaters are coming to the school. ' I quickly said, as Dumbledore nodded.

'Very well- hide both of you' Dumbledore ordered as Harry walked over to me as we walked down under where Dumbledore was as I hear the door open. My heart racing as Harry gets his wand out.

'Good evening Draco' Dumbledore lightly said as I felt my stomach drop as Harry looked at me.

'Who els is here? I heard talking' Draco replied as I looked up. He was shaking as he held his wand up, towards Dumbledore.

'A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?' Dumbledore replied as I looked up.

'There are death eaters in the school, there coming' Draco breathed.

'How have you done that' Dumbledore asked as he remained in his same place.

'A vanishing cabinet. I fixed it- I've got a job to do' Draco breathed as I looked up he was ready the break.

'Well then, you must get on and do it my dear boy' Dumbledore replied calmly as I carried my gaze.

'Draco, you are not a killer' Dumbledore said lightly as Draco shifted as the screams grew outside. The death eaters. I hoped the first years followed my instructions.

'How do you know that? You don't know what I'm capable off' Draco replied keeping his wand high.

'I do Draco. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying all year to kill me. But I wonder if your heart was really in it' Dumbledore replied as Draco shot his head up towards Dumbledore.

'It has! ' Draco snapped.

'They why are you waiting for them to join you Draco. I am disarmed. You can take me easily' Dumbledore replied. Draco doesn't want to kill you!

'My dear boy, there are options. You can still come on the right side and we can hide you, hide you in ways you wouldn't believe' Dumbledore replied as I watched Draco tears welling up.

'I haven't got any options. Can't you see! I've got to do this. I have to kill you or he's going to kill her' Draco breathed revealing his dark mark.

'Hannah Weasley am I correct' Dumbledore started as I looked up still not believing what actually was happening.

'Hannah has told you how powerfull she is Draco. You understand how powerfull Tabatha Nott was' Dumbledore replied as Draco just nodded.

'Voldemort will still kill her. He will find a way. You know that' Draco hissed as I felt a hand on my arm. Harry's hand. I looked at him- looking back up.

As Draco shacked, he wand slightly lowering- hope filling me just as-

'Well... done...Draco' Bellatrix cooed as she arrived as well as a group of other death eaters, including Theodore as they stood around Draco.

'Stop Draco. I promised your mother.' Snape ordered making us flinch as the familiar black clothing came into view above us.

'Severus,... please' Dumbledore begged making my heart crack.

I turn my head to Harry, shacking my head. As Harry looked at me, all hope vanishing.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

held Harry's hand seeing the jet of green light spread across the room and reaching Dumbledore. As I watch in horror seeing Dumbledore fall back. Now only realizing the dark mark situated in the sky, the darkness surrounding the castle. Dumbledore was gone.

'Out now' Snape ordered as I turned back tears streaming down. The hadn't happened. IT couldn't of happened. How-

Harry pushes past me running as I follow. He stayed quiet- but his body showed anger.

After all this time- Dumbledore still trusted Snape.

I pull apart from him as he follows them as I go down a different corridor coming down outside the great hall seeing the great hall explode and cover with smashed windows with spells, Bellatrix.

She, Snape, Draco and Theodore stood as I kept it the shadow of the stepway. I grew with anger, Bellatrix was happy, really happy.

I flinch feeling someone next to me as I look up, Amber.

'Now it's time' I whispered, feeling the wet tears around my mouth. She nodded. As we grabbed hands feeling jolts run through my arms to my head, burning but ignoring the tugging pain, standing out from the walkway.

Bellatrix pasted, skipping as she laughed pointing her wand as more windows smashed as she headed to the main entrance. Snape stayed looking back at Harry who was shouting at Snape from the bottom of the great hall.

Draco and Theodore walked together, a smile on Theodore's face, Draco his face flat and pale as he shifted, as frightened as a mice on a motorway. Amber and I let go of our hands our bubble bursting, becoming visible to Draco and Theodore.

Theodore looked confused. Draco worried. I put my eyes on Draco, just wanting to pull him in a hug. Was this dangerous, could this kill us?

'You shouldn't be here' Draco pleaded as I ignored him.

'Happy Dumbledore's dead' Theodore smirked as I turned my attention to him. Fire growing in me.

'I wouldn't be to happy Theodore- you don't know what's too come' I threaten as he just looked at me.

'I'm a big boy Weasley. I can protect my self- unlike you, you really shouldn't be here. I though you'r smart enough to know that' he breathed as I raised my eyebrow.

'I wouldn't be so sure Theodore' Draco quietly said as I saw Snape walking towards us.

'We warn you Theodore. You and the death eaters, not to hurt us. We are who inherited your aunts, my mother's magic. We have the missing magic and were going to put up a fight for it. You don't have a clue what were capable of.' Amber threatened. As Theodore head turned. His face stern as he looked at the two us, finally clicking. His face moved ready to speak as Draco looked like he was shacking, I mean Bellatrix could come back any second.

'Run' Snape ordered before Theodore could do or say anything. I looked at Draco in front of me as he moved. Looking at me for the last in a long time. This wasn't goodbye.

 _I love you_

Harry rushed passed us following after Snape, Theodore and Draco. I looked down. The war had really begun- this was actually happening. Theodore now knew we have the magic. And Dumbledore-

Amber turned to me grabbing onto my hand. As I felt my eye water again. He did so much for us, he helped us with out magic.

Quietness surrounded us,

'Hannah' she quietly said as I looked up, her face soft but no visible tears but well- she wasn't an emotional sort of person.

Dumbledore.

'We need to go to the courtyard, thats where Dumbledore will be' I breathed looking up at her, feeling sick- he was going to be there- dead. She looked at me pulling as we walked quietly. It wasn't safe- Hogwarts wasn't safe. The corridors were empty as we walked towards the courtyard seeing outside darken. I hope Harry was alright, and Draco. I turn seeing the wall of the courtyard and people standing in it. All surrounding something-

I looked on the floor feeling my mouth shake with wonder, fear and realization. I stop as I walk past everyone going to the front instantly feeling an arm go around me. As I look up, Ron. I nudge my head into his side, as Ginny and Hermione supporting each other as they stand with us. Amber held onto my other hand as we looked down onto the ground infront of us.

The courtyard was quiet- the dark make surrounding us in the sky. Dumbledore laid- on the floor. His eyes gently open. He looked, alive. He looked- peaceful. I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I didn't even know what to say. The courtyard was quiet as we just looked down at the one man who was probably going to save us all. The one man who made sure we were all safe and okay. The one man who cared deeply for his students. And now he was gone.

I heard whispered as my eye grew heavy and saw, as I slowly turned my head to watch Harry cover down, cuts and grazes on his head as he slowly walked down with Hagrid. My eyes followed as Harry reaches to Dumbledore kneeling next to him as I place my head on Ron's shoulder again. New tears forming, Harry was the closest. He has lost his parents, Sirius and now, Dumbledore.

Ginny gently walks over to him, kneeling next to him as she pulls him into a hug. Hearing soft whimpers as Harry cries, Hermione stood closed to Ron on the other side. As I look around, Mcgonagall point's her wand into the sky as the students follow. I grab into my jean pocket, the Saturday night just beginning as I pull out my wand, standing as I point with Amber, Ron and Hermione into the sky. Enough light from all off our wands to produce a clear night sky, no more dark mark. The wind around dropped as the courtyard became quiet. All of Hogwarts was here in this moment, a few first years confused but- all respectfully.

I sat on a bed in the hospital wing 2 hours laters. I hadn't realised there was other death eaters in the building, that the order had come to protect us. Mum and dad had arrived, Bill was injured by greyback - Lupin is sure he won't be a full werwolf. Neville was injured and so was some other students. Harry came back from, our new headmistresses office as he sat on my hospital bed with Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Amber sat with mum and Flure.

'I've said we shouldn't go home until the funeral' Harry said lightly as I nodded.

'I think you should go to bed. Its been- a long day. Tomorrow will be harder' Mum gently said as she stood standing at the four of us. We looked up nodding lightly as she smiled as she helped me get off the bed.

'What's going to happen. Now Nott knows you have the magic' Ginny asked at mum as she looked at Amber and I.

'I don't know, Sweetie. I really don't know' mum breathed as she kissed us on the cheek and hugged before we all walked out the hospital wing. My eyes felt heavy as Hagrid followed us. I wiped my eyes before turning, saying good bye and walking down, towards the dungeons. Wonder in me on how- the Slytherin common room was going to be like. How was Pansy and Blaise.

I walk along, the familiar darkness around me as the water gently splatters at my feet as I turn to face the Slytherin common room door.

' _Pureblood'_ I slowly whisper, the first time in a long time saying the password. I had always beed with someone walking into the common room. The door gently opens as I walk in, the common room was busy majorly. Of people, packing. I take a breath. Obviously . Running to their death eater parents. They stop as they recognized me, standing up as I feel uncomfortable. The first years in whispers as main people in here that were downstairs was 6th and 7th year students.

'Hannah?' I heard as I turn my head facing Pansy. God it was good to see her. I looked at her as I just bit my lip feeling tears spring again as I go to cover my face, feeling her move and pull me into a hug.

'What you all looking at. There's nothing to see, continue with your packing' the familiar deep voice sternly said as I mentally thanked him. _Thank you Blaise!_

'It's alright' Pansy whispered as I pulled back wiping my eyes, taking a breath.

'How did he do it? Is Draco alright' Blaise quietly asked as Pansy instantly smacked his arm. I looked up shacking my head as we walked into the private study, closing the door as the room was indulged by only the three of us. I walk sitting on the chair opposite them as I look down.

'Draco didn't kill Dumbledore' I slowly breathed as I could feel their eyes on me.

'He was about to give in, his wand was lowering but then- Bellatrix walked in and Snape. Snape moved Draco as soon as he came in the room, and took control. Snape killed Dumbledore. He used the killing curse' I replied dryly as I wipe my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today.

'Snape?' Pansy asked as I nodded.

'You watched it?' Blaise asked surprised as I tilted my head.

'Dumbledore trusted Snape' I replied still just so confused, so confused.

'We're leaving.' Blaise slowly replied as I looked up at him,

'First thing tomorrow, most of us are. You can guess why. It's mainly- 6th and seventh year, and 4 and 5th. And the rest are if they have siblings. So the common room's going to be pretty empty' Blaise replied as I just nodded.

'Our parent's are picking us up before the funeral' Pansy lightly replied as I nodded.

'I told Theodore'I replied lightly.

'Told wh-

'Hannah and Amber share, Tabatha Nott's magic' Pansy replied as she looked at me.

'Seriously?' Blaise asked as I nodded.

'You told Theodore?, you know-

'There going to come after us. I know' I ended Blaise as Pansy looked at me.

'Blaise, Tabatha was on of the most powerfull witches in history. And Hannah and Amber share her magic, they are so powerfull- powerfull enough to defeat Voldemort' Pansy slightly breathed as I looked up.

'You really think so?' I asked confused as she nodded.

'Tabatha was Voldemort's - he trusted her. She was to help him gain more power, she went and killed many of the wizards, stealing their magic. All in end to give to, Voldemort. She was more powerfull than him. Why do you think they went after her, because she was a treat. A big one' Pansy replied as I dropped my hands.

'How did you know, ages ago?' I asked her. She knew a long time ago about our bond. She shifted.

'I had to make sure you would be safe. That what ever happened, there isn't a way of you ending up being dead' she breathed as I looked at her confused.

'I had suspicions. You and Amber having a magical bond. Who wouldn't want to know more. So I did some research and well, she died, after just re connecting with her sister. And I guessed- and then I realized day by day how I was right. How you try and hide away from Theodore- how Amber reacts around Theodore-

'Theodore is Amber's brother' I replied as she looked at me.

'So you mean Mr Nott is-

'Not a farther, in her eyes' I ended Blaise again. Pansy looked at me,

'This changes everything' Pansy breathed looking up as I grew confused.

'It does?' Blaise asked as Pansy stood up.

'Her farther's a death eater- of course it does' Pansy breathed as I grew more confused.

'I need to write to someone, I'll see you - later' she breathed walking out the room leaving Blaise and I. I turned to Blaise.

'Don't go writing my deepest secrets' I whispered as she shook me off sugesting, ' Are you serious, of course not'

I sat deep in my seat as my head turned to Blaise.

 _'She's frightening when she plans things'_


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71- " The time has come"

Hannah's P.O.V.

I open my eyes rolling over in, Draco's bed. Draco's empty bed. His room was empty, as Blaise stayed with Pansy in our room. I didn't mind and - I wanted to feel like I was with Draco. As sad as that may be. His bed smelled of him, fresh mint. Everything was still in his room, his belongings, his school cloths. It was like no one had - nothing had changed.

Pansy and Blaise, they didn't say anything about Draco and what was going to happen next. No one told anyone anything, not even Harry. Where had he been with Dumbledore. Why was Dumbledore so weak? I stumble out of bed wiping the tears and opening the door. Walking down the stairs seeing only a few first years in the common room. A sign was already up, saying the time for Dumbledore's funeral. I turn walking towards the girls dorm , and Into my room. My empty room. Pansy and Blaise had gone, as much all the other Slytherins. But at least they were together.

I go over to my wardrobe, I needed to start packing if we're going home tomorrow. I toss many outfits out getting my trunk out. As I look at the many pieces of black clothing. I look down, the green dress I got from Draco for my birthday. It was truly beautiful.I put it neatly in my trunk, zipping it up in it's own bag. I went back over picking out a pair of black tights, Black ankle boots and a black long sleeve body con dress. I groan sitting on my bed and rushing my hands through my hair, pulling out it.

Just, why?

The wind blew deeply through my dress as we stood at the very top of the Gryffindor tower. The funeral now over, it was truely- it was magical. It was a really good send off.

'Where did you go with Dumbledore Harry?' I asked as he stood on the side next to Hermione as I stood on a step next to Ron. Harry turned as Ron, Hermione and I looked at him.

'After I saw you, I went to Hagrid's and Slughorn was there. I got him to tell me what Voldemort asked about, all those years ago. He asked about what sort of magic a Horcrux is. It's when someone's soul is divided into things so when they die, their soul is still alive. This is what Voldemort has done. Not just once either. You destroy all of the horcrux's, then you can destroy Voldemort. He's made 6, 6 I need to destroy to be able to kill Voldemort.' Harry started as I looked at up at.

'They could be anywhere' I replied looking up as Hermione nodded.

'Dumbledore said he likes to chose things with a magical history. But, we've destroyed two- Tom Riddles diary. And Voldemorts mother's ring, Dumbledore destroyed that. That's why his hands like it was. So now there are only 4 to destroy. You know Dumbledore's been leaving at weekends? He's been searching for them. He took my to a cave last night, in search for a locket. Dumbledore weekend him self in order for me to get this locket and- open in' Harry replied as he handed Hermione a locket as she gently opened it, pulling parchment out.

'To the Dark Lord , I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I - who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B' she gently replied as I looked up at Harry.

'Don't have a clue. But it's a fake. It was a waste' Harry replied turning as Hermione gave him the locket.

'But it's still good- you know how to destroy Voldemort Harry' I replied walking over towards him as he looked down a slight nod.

I swallowed. This was it-

'Draco told me about his mission. But I didn't tell you- I went to Dumbledore. He - didn't say anything. I told him to not trust Snape. I'm sorry- all of you.' I replied as I felt Ron move next to me.

'Draco lowered his wand, Hannah- you know that. You told Dumbledore, It was Snape, all Snape. He overheard the phofecy, he was the one to tell Voldemort. He was the one who basically killed my parents' Harry replied as I looked at him, wide eye.

'Malfoy's still and will always be a death eater though' Ron grunted next to me. As I instantly shivered. Guess this isn't a good time to say he asked me to marry him, no?

'Why did Dumbledore still trust him?' I asked as Harry shrugged.

'I don't know, I really don't know' he replied turning around.

'I'm not coming back next year, I need to do this' Harry replied as Hermione looked at me.

'Harry, are you really that stupid. We're sticking with you, like we always have' Hermione said as Harry turned back as Ron and I nodded.

'I need to go after the remaining 6 horcruxes, and then go after Voldemorts soul. I will be the one kill's him. We're going to need to go back to the du-

'Harry, mate your forgetting one thing. Bill and Flure's wedding. We have that before we can go anywhere els' Ron breathed as I nodded with Hermione and Harry looked at us.

'Yeah we shouldn't miss that' Harry breathed as I let out a slight chuckle.

'Just remember, to keep the snogging to a minimal' Hermione whispered to Harry as he chuckled as Ron groaned.

'Even better if she catches the flowers...' I started as Hermione nodded with a smile.

'I don't know why your laughing Hannah, when Frenchy is joining being bridesmaid with you' Ron smirked as I let out a glare, softening.

'I dough she want's my boyfriend anymore thank you. Now he's a death eater basically' I replied coldly as Ron looked at me.

'You not seriously staying with him. Your mental' Ron replied as I looked at him.

'He isn't as bad as you think. He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore Ronald. He only wants to the best thing- he's frightened' I replied as Ron looked at me.

'She's right. He would never of killed Draco, but Voldemort was going to kill Hannah if Dumbledore lived' Harry replied as Ron jerked next to me.

'WHAT!' he explained as I looked at him.

'It's over. Ron, Voldemorts coming after Amber and I anyway. The reason he went after Tabatha was because she was more powerfull than him in the end. So, we can help you Harry. A lot more than you think' I replied as Harry nodded.

I turned from Ron looking onto the lake.

Harry and Hermione following as Ron slowly walks towards us.

This was it. The was had begun. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, to us, to Draco and I. But for one thing we were going to fight Voldemort. I was going to use my magic, for a purpose. To help save Harry, I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew one thing. We are going to win this. We are going to save the wizarding world.

 **END OF YEAR 6 3**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72- "Seventh Year"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Why can't I go!' Ginny said annoyed as I was rushing to get ready, tight black skinny jeans were not the right path.

'He's my boyfriend' Ginny argued as I looked up at her doing my jeans button up.

'Mum needs you here Ginny' I replied putting my black converse on. As I wore a red and black long sleeve flannel. My hair high in a pony tail, it had gotten darker, a lot darker. It was clearly, around a medium to dark brown now. Something I wondered about, not having the traditional ginger hair.

Ginny place her hand on her legs in frustration.

'Why can't you stay with mum? Voldemort's after you just as much as Harry' Ginny replied as I looked down.

'Hannah and Amber are going in case they need to protect Harry, Ginny.' Hermione softly replied as she placed a jacket on, getting up from a bed next to mine. Ginny stayed quiet. As she just turned storming out the room.

A lot has happened since leaving Hogwarts. To start, the burrow had been re made. Personally I like it more, especially now our rooms are a little bigger and there's more of them. Mum got her dream kitchen. Even if it was out of the worst circumstances. Secondly, it was clear that Voldemort and the death eaters knew that Amber and I had our magic- but they weren't coming after us which is something none of us understand. It makes us worry even more, for that could be planning. I hadn't spoken to Draco, nor wrote. But neither had he, or Pansy or anyone for that matter. It was silent. I didn't blame him. He must be dearly terrified- goodness knows what's happening to him.

But lastly, tonight we were going to get Harry. Of course with an over complicated plan. It was clear Voldemort and the death eaters were after Harry, so that was why we had a plan. Although it didn't affect Amber and I, seeing as we are already as as much danger. But for everyone els, this include, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Flure, Dad, Hagrid , Kingsley and Mundungus Fletcher. Some of them ( I guessed the younger one's ) are going to be taking polyjuice potion and turn into Harry. - unbelievable I know!

I walk into the living room, identical to the old one as I walked with Hermione and Amber watching as the others walk it looking lightly at clock- time was approaching.

'So were flying over there' Ron asked as Mad- eye moody nodded.

'And Hannah is going to apparate with Amber. you sure you remember Harry's house' Tonks added as I nodded. I forgot to mention, Amber and I passed out apparation test- a perk mum says about having our magic. The only thing was, Amber didn't know Harry's house. And I- remembered the simple bits. Enough to get us there safely. I think...

'Yeah, totally' I replied, well not totally but - well enough.

'Alright, Ginny and I will be waiting here for you' mum replied as she walked in standing next to a annoyed Ginny.

'Be safe' she said as she hugged Ron, Hermione, Amber and I.

'You know what do if you have to?' she lightly asked Amber and I as we looked at each other nodded. She smiled.

We had been practising, together a shield charm. Not the spell but how big we can get the charm to be. It was hard, traveling our magic together but so far we had manages to get this shield charm to cover around 5-8 metres. But it was difficult, we had to concentrate when practising, we needed to stay together. The other departed as Hermione and Ron hugged us. I looked at Amber.

'Well if I remember Harry saying one this is that Dumbledore was surprised he didn't throw up first time' I slightly said as Amber head shot up just as I grabbed onto her arm.

Bottoms up!

I let out a relived deep breath- looking down at me body, I was in one bit - thank god!

'Merlin' Amber whispered as I watched as she held her stomach sitting on the floor. Even that made me feel a little-

'He really wasn't lying was he. Merlin I feel like my stomach is- curdling' she finished as I bent down giving her my hand. She stood up taking a breath as we looked down the road. Seeing Harry's house at the end.

'Not to bad seeing as, you clearing couldn't remember it all' Amber replied as I rolled my eyes.

'Come on, before anyone sees us' I hissed as I grabbed her arm, walking towards Harry's house.

Number 4 private Drive.

'This is the one' I said as we walked up the - driveway?

We banged on the door hearing something move behind it as the door slowly opened, revealing Harry.

'Harry!' I say happily pulling him into a hug. He gives a slightly chuckle opening the door as we part allowing us in.

'Good to see you Harry' Amber beamed as we walked into the living room.

'Why you here so early' he asked as I smiled looking around the muggle room.

'We apparated, the other's are coming. But their flying. Actually how are-

'Thestrals' Amber finished as I just signed. I would have preferred a broom, being honest.

Harry looked confused-

'We have to wait for the other's to come before we can spill the beans Harry' I replied looking out the window.

'How have you been?' I asked quickly as I turned.

'Well- could be better' Harry stared as I nodded with Amber.

'Have- have anyone tried to find you' Harry asked as we shook are head.

'But that makes it worst- we don't have protection like you Harry and they haven't done anything which means-

'Their planning something, or Theodore hasn't told but - I don't believe that' Amber finished as I nodded.

'Although, Pansy said that, that you being his sister changed things. That your real farther a death eater. Somehow changes that' I replied as Amber looked at me confused. I shrugged.

'Enough- our priority tonight is you Harry and if they happened to come for us also. Well- there going to regret it' Amber breathed as I nodded, Harry slightly nodding lightly.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us - the only ones the trace can't , Thestrals and Hagrid's motorbike' Moody finished as Harry looked at us.

We used traceable magic?

'You mother's charm will only break under two conditions. When you come of age, or you no longer call this place home. Now you, and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight. So now understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?' Moody added as Harry nodded.

Well I hope he bloody isn't.

'So this time- when you leave there's no going back. The charm will break the moment you get outside. We are going to be breaking it early. Otherwise it's going to be you-know-who breaking it the second you turn seventeen. The one thing we've got on our side is that you-know-who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry. They believe you're not leaving until the 30th. However, this is you-know-who so he's bound to have a couple Death Eaters patrolling the sky's in this area. So we've given different houses every protection we can give them. All looking like they could be the place we're going to hide you. All with some connecting to the Order, like my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's, and so on' Moody added as Harry nodding. A lot of information to take in, might I add.

'You are going to be going to Tonk's parents. Then you will be able to take a portkey to the burrow.' Moody finished.

'Sorry, but isn't it going to be obvious if theres 16 of us all flying to Tonk's parents.' Harry asked as I bit my lip. He wasn't going to like the next bit.

'Except, there are going to be seven Harry Potter's in the sky tonight. Each with a companion and then- Amber and Hannah. All traveling to different safe houses. ' Moody replied pulling out the polyjuice potion as I watched Harry's face turn-

'NO' he quickly replied sternly.

'If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives, pretending to be me—

'It's not like we haven't risked out lives before mate' Ron cut him as Harry looked over at us.

'I need you hair, Harry' Moody asked as Harry looked at him.

'Everyone in this room is over age and ready to rick their lives. A few of your hair's now, boy' Moody ordered as Harry looked even more annoyed. As he grabbed harshly at his hair, putting them into the bottle moody was holding.

'Right then, fake Potter's line up' said Moody.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mundungus and Fleur lined up next to Moody. As they drank. Hermione winded out as well as Fleur whilst Fred, George and Ron shrieked. They all really looked-

'Bloody heel' Ron said as he looked at him to Hermione. Having the same hands, freckles.

'I'm still the better looking twin' said Fred?

They 6th of them all look-

'Bloody creepy' Amber muttered as I nodded.

'Right, cloths here. You need to be wearing the same thing. Glasses in there' Moody pointed as a Harry stood next to me.

'Stripping infront of them-

I heard Hermione familiar voice as I smirked.

'Not to mention how uncomfortable this bra is- it's digging in' she moaned annoyed as I chuckled. Helping her undo it under her cloths. Weird though- cause well it was like touching Harry's back.

They changed their tops and jackets putting the glasses on as I stood next to Amber.

'You two are going to be in the middle, that way- we can all give you added protection- You-know-who might have not implied anything so far but that doesn't mean he won't' Moody said as he looked between Amber and I as we nodded.

He steeped away talking to Lupin- who may I add is now married to Tonks!

'Don't worry Fleur- I dought you will stick like that for the wedding. Unless- well-

'Hannah' Bill warned behind me as I smiled innocently to my older brother. The wearwolf gashes on the side of his face.

'Itz rue- wat if Iz stay like thiz foreva- Imz hide-us ' Flue added upset as I bit my lip. Showing a sorry moving to Amber again.

'Right listen up. I'm going to be with Mundungus. Arthur with Fred, George with Lupin. Flue with Bill, Hermione with Kingsley. Hannah and Amber which means-

'I'm with you Ron' Tonks beams as I noticed a cold smile on a Harry face. Ron!

'Bloody brilliant' I heard him as he stood next to me as I smirked. I loved Tonks, I couldn't see what was wrong with her-

'Harry you are gonna be with me- on the motorbike' Hagrid replied with a smiled as Harry nodded.

'Right- come on' Moody ordered as we walked into the muggle garden as I climbed onto a Thestral, Amber sat behind me.

The though of last time being on one of these- we were in a much safer position.

'Hold on Ron' I heard Tonks next to me as I saw him put his hands around her waist, an uncomfortable look on his face as he gently looked away at Lupin as I let out a slight chuckled with Amber.

'Right , see you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One , two- Three' Moody shouted as the Thestral beamed into the air, immediately going into the middle of the seven potters, we flew fast as I held on, Amber holding onto my waist. As Hagrid's motorbike rumbled speeding infront.

This was really it- this is potentially the most dangerous place I have even been right now. Because there was not protection, we were out in the open, open for any one to invade.

'Hannah' Amber says shaky as I looked up my heart thumping as a green light surrounded us- at least 30 people under hoods.

Death eaters.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73-" Home sweet home"

Hannah's P.O.V.

Green light surround us, killing curses. We concentrated hard on our shield charm, blocking all spells. It was painfull-

'We need to follow Harry- invisibly' I replied as Amber nodded, Our wands disconnecting from each other as the shield broke, the Thestrals dropping in height as it follows Hagrid's motor bike at a lower distance. We held our wands tight pointing towards death eaters on brooms. Wandless magic was good, but not in panicked and rushed situation in these times, your best bet was using your wand.

'If we do this - we can't shield ourself or anyone els' Amber replied as I nodded, not being able to think straight as we repeated pointed our wands at the death eaters.

'Hannah wait, -' Amber replied as I looked at her, Are you out your mind- there trying to kill u-

'There not after us' she said as I dropped my arm from above me as I looked round. All the death eaters- all were after the Harry's, some in the middle but none-

The air around us was cool- and quiet as Death eater simply moved away from us-

'Not time to question- we need to follow Harry' I replied as Amber nodded feeling the Thestrals turn left as we heightened in heigh coming up next to Harry and Hagrid as we instantly grew a shield charm and this time- a big one. We got our wands- pointing at the Death Eaters around us helping Harry as more green jets of light surround- Harry.

'We're nearly there, Harry, Amber, Hannah- we've nearly made it!' shouted Hagrid as he and Harry was around 3 metres away from us. A small smile appeared on my face, we were nearly safe. I look down the confused as the thestral stifens as I look up - the Thesral slowing down but staying in height.

'Hannah?' Amber asked confused as I look up, black cloud surrounding us.

I held my wand tight, our shield charm disintegrated around us -

'Hann-

'I didn't do anything' I replied feeling my stomach drop.

The Thestral jerked downwards as I turned to Amber-

'Hannah, look up' she said as I turned my head, looking up at Harry and Hagrid as we continued to lower, moving forward. A jet of black smoke filled the air, following Harry. As a grey figure stood out-

'It's Voldemort' Amber replied as I felt my lip trembled.

'The shield can't protect him from down here, - why are we going down!' I replied as Amber looked at me.

'We need to concentrate- make it again, this time make it bigger, he must have got rid of it' she replied as I turned grabbing onto her hands. Feeling the pain full sparks grow my arms as I wince feeling my head burn.

 ** _Protego_**

 ** _Protego_**

 ** _Protego_**

'Hannah' Amber said as I looked up watching up at Harry and Hagrid, it was working, we watched confusion on us at the fact we were not being touch but- the shield was working. Voldemort was shooting spells at Harry but there were being destroyed by our shield, turning into fire. We carried on flying through, our path following Harry and Hagrid's but instead was departing at the burrow. We stayed at our level looking up as Voldemort stopped dropping down,

'The shield of the portkey' Amber said as were behind. We continued to look above as I felt Ambers hands stiffen- just as Voldemort lowers.

'Hannah' Amber said panicked as we took our hands away grabbing our wands.

Voldemort didn't do anything- he just looked at us- an angry smile along he grey skin.

We watched as he watched us- he flew in the sky in the dark clouds. He vanished- moving backwards behind us as our eyes followed, he was moving towards the green light- the more fighting. The cloud around us became clear- away from everything as the only sound was Amber and I's loud breathing and the Thestrals below us.

We are to far way for any protecting and I think- we are possibly safe. We soon speed up as I could see the burrow coming ahead. Seeing Hagrid's motorbike smoked up in the corn fields. The thestral dropped hard, I couldn't see anyone els as the Thestral dropped onto the ground, stopping as I heard the door crack open.

'Hannah!?, Hannah' mum cried as she passed out the door, I jumped of the Thestral with Amber as Ginny and Harry ran out, I hugged mum hard, feeling safe by her presence as I then hugged Ginny and then Harry.

'You were amazing' Harry beamed as I smiled next to Amber. Mum smiled proudly.

'We managed to double the length spam of the shield- we protected Voldemort's spells from you Harry. Where's Hagrid, and the others?' Amber asked as I nodded. Looking round.

'Hagrid's inside. The others haven't come back yet' mum started as my smile dropped.

'Why didn't Voldemort -

'We've been asking the same question' Amber ended Harry just as two figures appeared. Lupin and

'Oh my god' I whisper in horror seeing blood- Lupin rushes past us, mum letting out a cry as we hurry into the burrow. Lupin placed one of the twins on the sofa- I couldn't make out who it was.

'George?' mum asked bending next to him as I swallowed. It was George-

'His ear' I said my hand trembling as I bring it up to my eye.

'Snape. He used the same spell Harry used on Draco. It's dark magic- I'm not sure we can repair it' Lupin replied as I swallowed. Snape used a spell- well an enchantment. If only that was in that bloody book. No use though since its in the room of requirement.

'Snape?' Harry asked surprised and angry as Lupin nodded.

Mum took out a clean cloth as she started wiping his ear gently as he laid unconscious. As lupin turned violently grabbing onto Harry as my eyes dart open as he roughly pushes him into the wall.

'What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?' Lupin sternly asked as I Hagrid grew annoyed.

'Let him go, let Harry go' Hagrid replied as Lupin ignored him.

'Answer me!' Lupin added as he ignored Hagrid.

'A- a grindylow in a tank' Harry replied calmly as Lupin instantly released him as Ginny pulled Harry into a hug.

'I'm sorry Harry but I had to check. We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor.' Lupin replied. Well that did make some sense.

'None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight. Voldemort only caught up with me towards the end, Hannah and Amber was below us. They helped my doge some of his spells. He was flying- in the sky. ' Harry replied as Lupin looked at Harry, Amber and I.

'Voldemort caught up with you? What happened- did he try anything on the two of you' Lupin asked as Amber and I shook our head as I shivered uncomfortably.

'He didn't do anything. Not even the death eaters- they- they ignored us. They didn't fight back when we darted spells and then when Harry and Hagrid went into the portkey shield. Voldemort just watched us - not doing anything. He vanished after. Like - he was smiling. Bu-

'He must be happy he knows you share the magic. But- I can't understand why they didn't even do some hex towards you' Lupin replied as he took a breath. I looked up-

'Pansy said the fact Amber's farther a death eater changes something. She didn't tell me what but-

Another flash of light came from outside drawing everyone's attention as we hurried outside, Kingsley and Hermione. She runs over to Ginny, Harry, Amber and I as I pull her into a tight hug.

'Where's R-

'Ronald was brilliant- stunning death eaters from high up' Tonks finished as another light set of revealing Dad and Fred. Tonks pulled Lupin into a hug as dad smiled pulling Fred into a hug as Fred pulled away embarrassed.

'Arthur' mum slightly said as dad looked up instantly knowing something was wrong as he as well as Fred rushed into the burrow. We follow, as this was news to Tonks, and most importantly Ron.

'It was cursed with Dark magic Arthur- I've done my best but-' mum didn't finish. As George started to stifen in his sleep.

'How are you Gerogie' Fred lightly asked as we stood around him and George.

'Saintlike' George whispered with a smile as I looked at him confused.

'What's wrong with him' Fred asked confused and worried as I nodded seeing dad hold onto an emotional mum.

'Saintlike.- you see - I'm holy., Holey Fred. Get it?' George joked as I let out a relieved breath whilst mum let out a cry.

'Pathetic. With the whole wide world of earrelated humor , you go for holey?' Fred replied as George let out a smile.

'Oh well. At least you can tell us apart now.' George said as he looked towards Harry.

'Harry! Are you alright' George asked casually as Harry nods with a smile.

'Where's Bill and Fleur' I asked confused as they turn to me, hearing something drop outside. A Thestral?

We walk outside seeing Bill and Fleur as Will looks at us.

'Mad eye's dead!'

-

'I can't believe we are actually wearing something - decent' I ended looking into the mirror of my bridesmaid dress. It was fairly, beautiful.

A day had past. I long- long day. Everyone was shocked by the death of moody. He was - well a good family friend. He put in order - he helped us majorly.

Today was Bill and Flure's wedding- I hadn't seen Frenchy yet but well I was somewhat a little nervouse. This whole wedding made me - angry? I hadn't spoken to Draco in weeks. Nor Pansy or Blaise. To say I was worrying is a under judgement. I can't bare to think how worried he currently is. I walked into the kitchen as dad was setting up outside. As my eyes dart up to a figure walking down the corn field.

'Is that?-' Harry started as he stood next to me, placing a cup in the sink.

'The minister of magic. Yes Harry' I replied as confused as he was.

'By the way, Happy birthday Harry'

I swallowed as I sat on a seat next to Rufus Scimgeour who took out several papers.

'I am here, to deliver Albus Dumbledore's will' Rufus started as my eyes grew a little wider- what?

'Surprised?' he asked as I scratched my ankle.

'You could sat that' I muttered. As he ignored my comment looking to the paper.

'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. To Ronald Bilius Weasley- I leave my Deluminator. In the hope that when things seem most dark, it will show him the light.' Rufus put his hand into a bag pulling out an - unique object. It was able to take in all the life from a place and restore it all with just a simple click. Ron looked shocked as Rufus placed it in his hands.

'Wicked' Ron greeted as he took the light from the room and then restored it.

'To Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of , The Tales of Beedle the Bard. In hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.' Rufus passed Hermione a small compact book as she looked down on it, a small tear appearing.

'There good they are. Mum alway's used to read them to us- right before bed. Babbaty Rabbitty...no?' Ron replied looking a little embarrassed as so did I when Harry and Hermione shook their heads. Ron bit his lip as we turned to Rufus once more.

'To Hannah Beatrice Weasley and - Amber Lottie Weasley, I leave Tabatha Nott's necklace in hope, they find the other half' Rufus spoke up as I looked up my eyes darting to his hands. What?

He hands me the necklace just as-

'Hannah!?'

I open my eyes taking a breath- a large breath realizing my hands on the table infront as I feel my stomach twist - back to normal. Feeling a hand on my back as I turn round to Amber. What-

'Do you know- I shook my head leaning looking at the coffee table at the , broken necklace?

I lean forward again touching gently at the snapped in half necklace, and picking it up as Amber takes a seat neck next to me. I look confused at her as she shakes her head.

'To Harry James Potter,I leave the snitch he caught in his first quidditch match at Hogwarts. A reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.' Rufus carefully handed it to Harry as he just took it, our faces becoming even more confused.

'Is that it then' Harry said looking up as Rufus looked down at him.

'No, Dumbledore also had another request for you, Mr Potter. The sward of Godric Gryffindor- however this is a precious artifact and belong's with ministry. But also, the sward is no wear to be found. The current where abouts is un. The sward is missing' Rufus replied as I looked up.

'I don't know what you'r up to Mr Potter. But he's more powerfull than last time. You can't fight this war on your own' Rufus ended as our eyes all looked up towards him.

-

'I've see it before' Amber gently said as Rufus went leaving the five of us in the living room. I looked up at her as she held the necklace.

'She was wearing it when she died' she said looking over at the broken pendent.

'Why had Dumbledore giving you it though. And why the snitch' Ron asked as I shrugged looking at Amber.

'More importantly why do we need it- and wheres the other half' I said as Amber looked up.

'It's always been like this. She got it from her grandfather. Dumbledore doesn't mean a necklace he means-

'Tabatha' Harry finished as I looked up stunned.

'What!? - she's dead' I replied looking at Harry.

'Not if she- not if she left a Horcrux.' Hermione spoke up as my hand dropped.

'Like we know- she killed people deliberately. She's stronger than Voldemort- if they were close than why wouldn't she make one to' Amber spoke up.

'Horcruxes are not simple to make though. -

'Hannah remember, she's more powerfull than Voldemort at that time. She knew they were coming after her. Why wouldn't she make one' Hermione said as I looked at the necklace.

'It showed you something when you touched it. Like-

'Energy' I finished.

'See it must be. That's why it affected you' Amber replied.

'Why isn't it affecting you?' I replied.

'Because we share the same magic!' Amber replied as I bit my lip.

'Say this is- a horcrux. How are we going to bring her back' I said quietening as mum walking into the kitchen.

'Another question. Does Voldemort want her back. Seriously would he destroy this-

'I'm confused' I ended Ron.

'If we bring her back- she won't have magic.' I replied as Amber looked down.

'She would repel the spell. So our magic goes into her' Amber replied.

'But then what happens to you two?' Ron asked as I looked at Amber.

'We were born with magic- we should keep that' Amber replied with a slight stiffen. What if we didn't have magic-

'We're getting ahead of ourselves' Amber said quickly.

'The main goal- to destroy the horcruxes. Second- we try and bring my mum back' Amber replied as I looked at her.

'But Dumbledore- maybe we need her- to fight Voldemort. To help you!' I replied looking at Harry.

'She know's this magic more than us- she can use it better' I added as Amber nodded.

'True but- still we need to focus on destroying the Horcruxes first' Amber replied as I nodded.

'How can we be sure this is a horcrux though' Ron said as he looked down at the necklace, I looked at Amber.

'Incedio- **Aguamenti, Aguamenti'** Amber shouted as the flames, grew bigger. I looked at Amber. A damp patch on the coffee table. Maybe not the best area to do a flame spell or water. I look up at Amber, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Fare to say its most certainly a Horcrux'

'Not dancing' Dad asked as he sat down next to me, on a table. I looked at him shacking my head. The wedding was beautiful despite as quiet Frenchy who stayed with her parents. But otherwise it was fantastic especially with all the lights as the night began.

'Amber going back to Hogwarts with Ginny?' Dad soon asked as I shrugged. He was actually, proud? That we were going with Harry. Despite not knowing what we're doing.

'I'm not sure. But make sure mum knows- this is for the best.' I replied as dad nodded.

'She's just worried. Like all of us Hannah. He's much more powerfull than last time- and well. How can 4 teenagers save us' he said with a smile on the end as I smiled.

'Hannah!' Dad said as I look at him, turning round to face a still room. The music disappearing. As a bright light appeared in the middle of the dance floor- right in front of Flure and Bill. It was a patronous?

 _'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

I stood up instantly pulling out my wand, a scream irrupting in the crown as people instantly ran.

'Get to Ron' Dad said as I turned darting farward- seeing Hermione's red dress. I turn panicked.

'RON!? , HERMIONE!?- AHH- I let out a high pitched screamed feeling someone grab onto my arm.

'HANNAH!- HANNAH!- HANN' I heard my older twin as I turn shaky to see a death eater.

'Petrificus Totalus' I shot towards the death eater as he doges it., grabbing hard onto my arm. As the death eater creates a shield around us. I look up- feeling dizzy- letting out a scream.

'REDUCTO'

'HANNAH- I watch my mum cry closing my eyes. Concentrate, concentrate-

'Miss Weasley- the Dark lord has been waiting'

'RON!'

I let out a shaky breath falling forward onto pavement? I look up-

Malfoy Manner.

'The Dark Lord is ready to see you' The death eater pulled me lifting me up as I winced- my feet acing. no,no,no,no.

'Hannah?' I turn seeing another death eater.

'Amber' I whisper turning my head as we enter the once lively ball room. Now replaced with a long table and a dark surrounding. Amber looked as exhausted as she was being dragged by a death eater. All of which with masks. The death eater slams me hard onto the floor as I lay- my body bruised as my wand drops next to me. I kept my eyes closed tilting my head away from the table- Draco- Narcissa, they would all be there. All. I feel Amber drop next to me. As I look at her, feeling a tear drip down my face. Tabatha's pendent around my neck.

'WHAT DID I SAY? ' I flinch hearing someone shout- I look up at Amber who was sat up right looking in front. Fear clear in her eyes, It was Voldemort.

'I said not to hurt them!' Voldemort hissed. As I held my winces in- sitting up with the support of Amber as I take a breath. Why did I feel so drained.

'Look at them! WORMTAIL get chairs' Voldemorts replied as I look at Amber before looking right- towards the table and most importantly. Draco.

He face was down, he was as broken and delicate as moments before killing Dumbledore. Mr Malfoy sat- hair shorter with stubble and tiredness. Narcissa sat next to Draco. Holding his hand under the table as she looked opposite her.

Theodore sat on the other side of Draco, as he sat next to his farther. His face wondrous as he looked as Voldemort.

Voldemort turned looking down at us as I shivered lightly swallowing. Bellatrix had an annoyed exspression on her face.

'Welcome'

I felt sick. I didn't trust my voice, goodness knows-

'Please, sit' Voldemort instructed as Wormtail placed to chairs infront of where we were sitting. I gently moved my hand under my knees pulling my self up. The white, black and gold dress starting to look worn already. I slouch into a chair Amber following. What was going to happen-

'Wormtail get some drinks and healing potion, seeing as they forgot my clear instructions' Voldemort replied as he hissed towards the two death eaters, still with masks on. Wormtail hurry's before placing water on the chair arm and heeling potion. I look at Amber wearingly as I sip the potion- the nasty graze on my ankle and hands vanishing. Well I guess it wasn't poison?

'Good. Welcome- I have long wanted to know just where- _my_ magic has ended up. ' Voldemort replied as he walked infront of us. Looking at the two of us as I try to breath- peacefully.

'Now which of you are going to tell me- how you inherited it, or' he said lightly taking his wand out. As I look at Amber.

'When she knew you were going after her. She- killed her self, placing her magic into the most vulnerable objects nearest to her, us two' Amber breathed as Voldemort looked down at the two of us.

'Good. Now- the thing that's difficult is how I can take back the magic. I can always kill you- but you are valuable to Potter, so I'm going to give you a offer' Voldemort swayed, as he wore familiar cloths to Snape.

'In order for you to survive, your going to want to accept it. Now- I will let you return to Hogwarts, under the eye of your new headmaster Professor Snape. I will let you survive, whilst I find a way to get my magic. But you are not to run off to Potter- or I will kill you. But in order for you to take this offer- I wand to add something- personal.' Voldemort replied as I looked around the room. What exactly did he have in mind.

'When Tabatha was with the death eaters, she was a very bright witch. But also cruel. So as a punishment for on her behalf- I will give you something every- parent would most fear. I am going to give you, the dark mark. To ensure you follow your deal' he replied slowly as I bit hard on my mouth hearing gaps around the table.

'FILTHY BLOOD TR-

'I HAVE MADE MY MIND UP BELLATRIX' Voldemort shouted as I and most of the room flinched.

He wasn't- I couldn't get one- I'm not a death eater-

'They see the dark mark as - something horrific. They don't see the pure beauty. Let them live with something they despite for the rest of their lives' Voldemort replied as he turned facing us.

'So- deal?' Voldemort added as he walked infront of Amber and I. I looked at Amber.

This was the only way-but.

'What- if we' Amber started as I looked at her. NO! She surely wasn't going to tell Voldemort about Taba-

'Speak up- ' Voldemort replied as he neared closer.

I flinch feeling Ambers hand on mine- time stopping.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'Were strong enough to disparate- hold my ha-' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The bubble broke as I held Amber's hand feeling us disparate-

'CRUCIO'

I let out a painfull scream stopping as what ever pain started- stops.

'Hannah?- Hannah!' I look up taking a relieved breath as the familiar carpet, I look up -

'Mum?'

I hug her tight- out dress robes still on. I didn't realise I was crying until I pulled away.

'Where did they take you' she whispered as Ginny came rushing in, pulling me into a hug.

'Malfoy Manor. Voldemort wanted us to make a deal- to go back to Hogwarts and give us the dark mark, whilst he found a way to get out magic.' Amber started as Ginny instantly pulled my hand as I tugged away from her.

'But we disaparated. Meaning-

'He's after us' I finished as Ginny and mum looked at us.

'Pack, quickly, we're being watched' mum ordered as Amber grabbed onto my arm- Ginny ran upstairs with us grabbing our rucksacks and stacking up tops,jumpers, trousers, knickers, socks, bras-

'I know the enlargement charm' Amber replied as I striped taking my dress off and putting on jeans, a top and jumper with timberland boots.

We packed quickly , going into the bathroom and grabbing toiletries.

'Where are you going to go' breathed Ginny as we rushed downstairs packed as we saw members of the order as well as the twins and dad.

'Sirius's house. It's safe there for now- Harry, Hermione and Ron might be there' Dad finished as we nodded.

'I love you' Mum breathed as she hugged us before grabbing onto Amber's hand.

'See you soon' I whispered as she nodded tears in her eyes-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I took a sad breath- seeing the nighttime sky as we stood outside number 12 grimmauld place.

'Hannah-Amber?'

I drop my hands tears welling up as I run forward to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Pulling Ron into a tight hug.

'Are you oka-

'We escaped-. We got sent to Malfoy Manor- where Voldemort is. He wanted us to join him- and go back to Hogwarts and give us a dark mark - But we disaparated. Which makes us wanted' I breathed as their faces fell.

'You okay now. We got attacked- not sure how though. The trace should be broken by now. ' Hermione replied as I looked at the tree, nodding.

'We should get outside- the burrow was being watched. Everyone is safe' Amber replied as Harry nodded as we turned, towards the door.

The war was just beginning.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74- "On the run"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Are you serious!? What if you start to turn back infront of everyone' I whispered as we sat in the cold kitchen. Kreacher giving me evil glares.

'Blood traitor is right...' Kreacher started as I glared at him- making the kettle hiss behind him as he flinched. Dobby giving an apologetic smile.

'Dobby wants Harry Potter to be safe' Dobby spoke up as Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

'We will be' he replied as he turned to me.

'It's the only way- we can get the real horcrux Hannah. I have to take that risk' Harry finished as I nodded.

'We'll stay here- but if you don't return-

'Meet us in the wood's of he camping site where the Quidditch world cup took place- we are not coming back, there are death eaters surrounding the other side' Hermione added Amber looked at me as I nodded.

The three of them were going to be taking polyjuice potion- and go into the ministry. We identified the real horcrux- and the pretty in pink women her self was the one to be holding it.

Umbridge.

It had been a few days since we came here- and we had discovered the first of the four horcruxes to be destroyed. Through the help of Dobby and Kreacher.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood together as Amber and I looked at the three.

'Keep safe' I ordered as Ron looked up at me as I hugged them all gently. As Hermione kept her bag on her.

'Remember- the forest' Hermione said as I nodded. She stood next to Harry and Ron. As they looked up at us before vanishing.

'Right- we need to pack up' Amber replied as I looked at her- she was always in a rush.

'Hannah Weasley- you are good to elf's' Dobby started as I looked down at him with a small smile.

'Remember your scarf' I added placing the scarfs Hermione and I had knitted for him. He smiled placing it around his neck as I jumped- hearing that familiar 'cracking' sound as he and kreacher disaparated from the kitchen. I took a breath getting up from my seat. It was time to move- something I think we will be doing a lot off.

I walked into the first bedroom that we had been staying at as I fold the cloths up putting it into both of out rucksacks. Going into the bathroom and getting the toiletries.

I was wearing the family black timberland with black skinny trousers and a maroon long sleeve top and jacket.

'There growing impatient' Amber said as I turned left looking towards her as she glanced out the window, I walked over to her seeing death eaters in the shadows of the near park.

'The defence spells on the house are not going to last through them for long. We need to get a move on' Amber replied as she turned I nodded. Hiding Tabatha's locket under my top.

'This is it- isn't it. Running?' I asked gently looking at Amber as she looked down, nodding.

'Think of it like- each day we are closer to getting rid of Voldemort Hannah' Amber breathed as I nodded putting my rucksack on.

'There not going to show up for a while' I said as she came over to me.

'We can put the tent up- and boil water' she replied as I nodded looking round once more at the house. The house that was once warm- we were going to be living with the nature now.

'This tent better come with a bathroom' I grunted shifting lightly as she let out a small chuckle nodding.

'Don't worry- I mean we have to have you looking spotless before fighting for your life right?' Amber breathed as I nodded sarcastically. Grabbing onto her hand.

'It's freezing' I breathed as we stood- in the middle of the forest. Leaves surrounding us.

'Let's get started on the tent- but first we need some defensive spells' Amber replied lightly. I nodded as we stood at two paths of a section of the forest. This was what our life was going to be like- for a very long time.

-

'Hannah!' I shot up from the camp bed running out to the outside where Amber's voice shot from.

'Is it th-

'Ron' I asked dropping my hand lightly as tears filled my face- seeing Harry lay a meter away from a crying Hermione and - jolting Ron. There was blood- so much blood.

I run over to Hermione with Amber as I look down as Hermione reveals the gashes to his arm as he groaned uncontrollably in pain.

'What happened to him' I whispered on the other side of Hermione as I hold his head, looking down at the deep chucks of sliced skin making my stomach- turn.

'He got splinched,' Hermione cried as I look at Harry.

'Harry quickly, in my bag there's a small bottle - essence of dittany' shouted Hermione as Harry instantly got up running over to her enlarged bag.

'Quickly Harry' I said looking down as Ron's face turned grey- his body cold. There was so much blood.

Harry hurried over as he paced Hermione the potion.

'I'm sorry Ron- it's going to sting' she started tears appearing again as I held his other shoulder and head gently. She poured the potion lightly onto his shoulder as she jerked lightly- but I watched as the bleeding stopped as the skin instantly re-paired again.

'It's going to be a bit painfull but it's the best I can do' Hermione whispered as she placed the lid on the bottle.

'Let's get him in the tent- we're right here, we put up spells already' Amber gently said as Hermione let go of Ron, looking down at her bloody hands.

I helped Ron up with Harry and Amber as we walked into the now viewable tent as we placed him gently on a bed. I put the cover over him- getting out fresh trousers,top and jumper. Ready when he wants to change. He feel asleep instantly the blood on his old shirt starting to dry. As I look down.

'We got the real horcrux' Harry gently said next to me as I looked up, smiling instantly.

'That's wonderful Harry' I said as he gently removed the necklace from his neck.

'Now we just need to find a way on how to get rid of it' Harry added as Amber walked in with a shaky Hermione. I nodded.

Hermione sat down as Amber got her some fresh cloths. I walked into the sideway where a bath,sink and toilet was located behind a thick curtain. I grabbed a flannel wetting it with some heated water before walking out and bending down infront of Hermione as I gently wipe at her red hands.

'Ron's gonna be fine. Hermione' I whisper as she nods.

'We were so close- so close from being followed' she whispers as I held onto her hand. Removing the lose small heels.

'We're safe- for now. At least we got the Horcrux' I whispered with a smile as she nodded looking up.

I was proud, of all three of them. Going to the ministry- I couldn't be more proud.

'We know one thing' Harry said as I turned.

'The ministry's been taken over'

-

'Your scar- it's burning again isn't it' I breathed looking at Harry- he moved lightly, nodding as I sat with him on watch the same night.

'He read Gregorovitch's mind, and I saw this young bloke perched on a windowsill, and he fired a curse at Gregorovitch and jumped out of sight. He stole it, he stole whatever You-Know-Who's after. And I think I've seen him somewhere' Harry replied as I nodded. He shouldn't be seeing Voldemort's mind like Hermione kept repeating but- Harry couldn't help it.

'Are you seeing Voldemort's mind again Harry' Hermione quietly huffed as she stood outside the tent. Arm's folded- Harry looked at her as she sat down biting her lip. Taking the necklace off- we had discovered this necklace made you angry. I guess an effect of Voldemort's soul.

'Why does he have him.?' Hermione asked as she pulled her knees to her face. Her bushy hair in a bun.

'Who wouldn't- he must know every wand out there. And for most wizards- their wand is their survival' I breathed as Harry and Hermione looked at me.

'So Voldemort might be after a wand' I said lightly as Hermione shrugged.

'It's a good suggestion. I couldn't see what he was holding. It was to small' Harry said lightly as I heads shot up towards a cracked branch. We looked up- standing quietly.

'Snatchers' Harry whispered ever so quietly as we watched them. They looked around- employed by the ministry. All nervouse but somehow slightly relaxed at the fact of having protective charms.

'They can't see us- the enchantments' Hermione lowly said as we stepped away from the tent a towards them slightly but most importantly. Quietly.

We stayed put- as the snatchers disappeared up the woods.

'He's doing my head it' Harry muttered as we came back down towards the tent. Ron listening on the radio as Amber came out.

'He's listening for the news' she replied as she sat outside the tent, with Harry as I headed in with Hermione.

'Get some sleep Ron' I said gently as he looked up at me, he was wearing the Horcrux.

'I've slept all afternoon and evening' he replied as I closed my eyes in annoyance.

'Well- be grateful your arm's heard' I replied laying down as he grunted as a respond as he continued listening to the radio.

-

Day's turned into weeks as we moved every few days. We'd slept on rivers,fields,woods,parks,caves. All of which trying to discover where the next Horcrux could be as well as- how to destroy it. The weather turned chilly as frost appeared on the ground. We took turns daily- all wearing the horcrux. As I mainly also wore Tabatha's. Who which was having no effect of one of us when we wore it- something confusing.

'How can Ginny be at Hogwarts? I hope she's alright' I whispered to Amber and Ron as Ron looked at me.

'It's my fault if she hurt' I said lightly looking down. If Voldemort wanted to get to me- I could tell he would get to Ginny.

'Yeah it is' Ron said next to me. The Horcrux hanging loosely around his neck.

'Ron- what do you thing? The Gryffindor sward having the venom on. We think thats what's able to destroy the Horcruxes' Hermione started as she came out of conversations with Harry- an open conversation may I ad.

'Remembered me have you?' Ron replied dryly as Hermione looked confused as did I.

'Carry on- all of you. Don't let me spoil your fun' He replied looking down again.

'What's the problem?' Harry asked looking up as I nodded looking at Ron.

'Problem? There's no problem- Not according to you anyway.' Ron replied playing with his radio.

'There obviously is' Harry replied as I looked at Ron as his face showed no emotion.

'All right I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know.'! Ron replied raising his voice as he stood up.

'I don't know- I don't know?' Harry repeated as I looked up at Ron.

'Take the necklace of Ron' I said as he ignored me.

'It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here. I just hoped - after we'd been running round a few weeks we would have achieved something.' Ron breathed as Hermione looked at me -

'I thought you knew what you'd signed up for. This isn't five star hotels, going home for christmas! Finding a Horcux every other day' Harry replied anger in his voice with a slight hiss.

'We though you knew what you are doing!, We though you know what you'r doing, surely Dumbledore told you something!' Ron replied.

'I told you everything Dumbledore's told me- we have found a horcrux already' Harry replied pointing to the necklace around his neck.

'Yeah but we're as close as getting rid of it to finding the rest of them arn't we?' Ron replied.

'Ron take it of- you wouldn't be saying any of it if you weren't wearing it all day' Hermione cried as Ron pushed her off as I looked towards Ron.

'Do you know why I listen to that radio everyday? ' Ron asked as I took a gulp looking towards Harry,

'To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George or-

'You don't think I'm listening too! You think I don't know how this feels' Harry quickly replied as I looked inbertween them.

'NO YOU DON"T KNOW HOW IT FEELS. You parent's are dead, you have no family!' Ron replied as I flinched looking at Ron as Harry pushed forward.

'Harry! It's the necklace!' I said walking forward with Amber and Hermione as we they begin to fight.

'Stop!' Hermoine cry as Harry pulls back-

'Fine then go! ' Harry said as Ron stops as I look at him and then Harry. Ron takes the necklace off as I look at him.

'Ron- you never meant that' I say quickly as he takes his rucksack.

'Ron- stay' Hermione pleaded as Amber looks at Harry- some disappointment in her face.

'And you three? Are you coming or are you staying' Ron replied deeply as he stood at the entrance. As I feel my lip tremble- Ron -

'Not even you' Ron hissed as he looked at me. I bit my lip.

'Ron- I'm wanted as much as Harry I -

'Fine' he ended as he ignored Hermione and Amber before heading out the door.

'Ron?' I asked following Hermione.

'Ron!' Hermione pleads walking after him as I stop, there was no stopping him, he was going to -

'RON!' Hermione crys dropping to the floor as a tear drips down my cheek. Watching his disparate. Amber stayed in the tent, as I slowly walking over to Hermione- who was crying. I knee next to her- the cold bitter weather nipping at my body through the number of layers.

She gently placed her head on my shoulder as side hug her.

'It was that stupid necklace- he never meant any of it' I whispered as I felt her nod. I looked up at the place he vanished, should I have gone with him?

Was I making a big mistake?

Days and days passed. Each more longer, more sad, more quiet. I hadn't heard from Ron- or anyone. My mind- kept going back and forth between Draco and Ron. I hadn't seen Draco properly in what 4-5 months now. And Ron- he will always be my twin and right now- I felt like I was missing half of me. The nights grew even colder as I couldn't help but think of the situations both Ron and Draco could be in. I wish I went with Ron- but were wanted, officially by the ministry. But of course- that wasn't the ministry anymore. We hadn't found any more horcruxes but then- we hadn't destroyed the one either. Tonight on this snowy evening we walked along Godric's Hollow. The four of us.

'I think it's christmas eve' Hermione said gently as we heard christmas tales coming from the church hall. Instantly imagining mums christmas dinner she makes as well as her mince pies.

'Do you think there buried in here?' Harry asked as we stopped outside the grave hard.

'It's possible Harry' I said gently as we turned walking into the snowy area. I left Harry as I stood with Amber as she wore Tabatha's Horcrux.

'I think he's found them' Amber said gently as I watched Harry kneel . I nod slowly walking over their with Amber on my side, Hermione infront.

Harry softly raises his wand, creating a plant of white roses on their grave.

'That's beautiful Harry' I whispered gently as I stand next to him. Looking lightly at the grave a few peaceful minutes passing of respect.

'Harry, there's someone watching us near the church' Hermione whispered as my head turns left, seeing an old small figure. Becoming nervouse-

'I think I know who that is'

'Harry are you sure she's - safe' I asked looking up at him as he ignores my question.

'Bathilda knew Dumbledore- she might have the sward' Harry replied as I bit my lip. Even if she does- I dought she's going to give it up, freely.

'This is where they died. This is where my parent's were murdered' Harry said as he stopped. I looked right- up on a decayed old house.

'You'r Bathilda, arn't you' Harry asked making me jump lightly not seeing her move to the left of us.

I wasn't sure how but before I knew it- we were inside of her house. Dark, damp, wet and had a potent smell of something- I couldn't place my hand on. I stood as close as I could to Hermione and Amber, clearly weary as Harry grew in confidence, helping the old women with the candles.

'Who's this man' Harry asked placing up a photo as I look at Hermione and Amber.

'Harry' Hermione hissed as she held my hand tight as Harry followed the old women up the stairs.

'I don't trust her' I whispered as Hermione nodded.

'Fancy a look around' Amber suggested as she stepped away, Hermione and I's eyes widening.

'It's Rita's book on Dumbledore' Amber spoke as Hermione picked up the book.

'Are they flies' I asked hearing a buzzing next to us picking up a flashlight. Hermione holds the book as we slowly walk over to buzzing, behind a door.

We stop infront of it, gently pushing it opened as the darkness hides the room. I look up pointing the flashlight at the top-

'Blood' Amber gulped as we instantly stood back falling over the piles of books.

'HARRY!' I shout as we hurry up walking round to the living room where Harry had once been. There was banging upstairs as we look at each other, unsure on what to do. Before heading up the stairs, being the last as I hear -

'Confringo!' falling onto the last step letting a scream out as I see something fall to the bottom. Grabbing onto Amber's leg before realizing-

'Harry' Hermione cried as Harry feel- the dark field around us- as I could hear water. A lake?

'He's been bitten' I said realizing the blood come from his sleeve.

'It was Voldemort's snake! We need to hurry with the tent' Amber said grabbing it out from Hermione's bag.

-

The night was cold as we put Harry into bed sitting outside on watch together. We had come to the Forest of Dean. Hermione came here with her parents once.

We waiting until morning as we were happy to hear some movement in the tent. Harry was awake-

'Are you feeling better' Hermione asked as he nodded.

'Merry christmas' I said cheerfully as they let out a smile.

'Harry you wanted to know- who the boy in the photo was. I found him' Hermione replied as she handed Harry the book we found in- whoever's house it actually is.

'Grindelwald. He's the person I saw who stole something' Harry quickly replied.

'Speaking off- where's my wand' he replied as Amber and I quickly looked down as Hermione signed.

'Where's my wand Hermione' Harry repeated as Hermione grabbed a blanket showing the now broken in half wand.

'As we were leaving Godrics Hollow- I cast a curse and it well- it rebounded' Hermione replied as Harry looked down at the wand.

'I'm sorr-

'It's done' Harry finished.

'Lend me your's - get some sleep. I'm fine' Harry said standing up as Hermione got her wand out as I grew confused.

'No- I broke it, he can have mine' Hermione said as she pushed my wand away. I looked down before standing up and giving Harry the blanket. I was- exhausted. The three of us walked into the tent as they instantly got into bed where as I went into the bathroom, cleaning my teeth and washing my face. I change my top putting a thicker one on and a jumper before getting into to bed. Tomorrow should be better.

-

'Hermione!, Hannah!, Amber!' I stir with a loud snore- whoops! I look up wiping my eyes as I heard Harry's voice instantly getting out with Amber and Hermione as we get out the tent.

'Wh- Ron' I cry running up to him feeling my eyes already burst with tears as I pull him into a tight hug. Pulling back moment's late.

'Hey' he replied lightly.

As I turn back- Hermione's unimpressed face. Oh- she stormed over as I took a step back, clearing my tears as Harry stood next to me.

'You-complete- ass! Ronald Weasley' Hermione shouted with pure anger as she repeated hit him, with soft objects might I add. Amber watches with a smile on her face.

'What's that' I asked looking down at his hand, getting Hermione's attention. Ron grinned pulling it up- it was the - necklace.

'You destroyed it' Hermione asked, a slight different tone as Ron nodded.

'How is that you happen to have, the sward of Gryffindor' Hermione added unimpressed as I looked at her. Really Hermione?

'It's a long story...' Harry started as Hermione glared at him.

'This doesn't change anything' she replied turning with a slight hiss. I turned to Ron.

'Of course bloody not- not like I just destroyed a Horcrux. Look- I wanted to come back. As soon as I left. I just didn't know how to find you!' Ron replied as Hermione turned to Ron, listening.

'how did you?' Amber asked speaking up as Ron pulled out- what he got from Dumbledore.

'This- don't ask how. But christmas morning, in a little pub hiding from snatchers and I heard it. I heard you.  
I heard you coming out of my pocket. Your voice. You said my name I took it out and I clicked it. And the light went out in my room- but another light appeared right outside my window. So I put on my rucksack and went into the garden. The little ball of light was hovering there waiting for me so I followed it and then, then it went inside me to my heart. And I knew I had to come here- so I disaparated and I came here' Ron said with a smile as I grew confused. Was he bullshitting this?

'And then- I saw Harry and I'd never been happier' Ron breathed as I let out a smile. Their brotherly connection was as strong as any friendship.

Hermione stayed quiet. As I just looked at Ron, still unsure whether or not- just how much he was telling the truth but he must be- how else would he find us?

'So have you learnt anything to do with the pendant' Ron asked eating some fish from the lake as I shake my head looking at Amber.

'Nothing' I replied sadly looking up as I saw Hermione walk in with a book. Ron looks down and to her. As Harry sits opposite with Amber.

'I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father, I want to go and talk to him.' Hermione said lightly as she placed the beedle the bard book infront of us.

'Why?' Harry asked confused as I looked up at her.

'It's that mark. The mark in Beedle the Bard. Look!' Hermione replied placing the book Rita wrote on Dumbledore. A photograph of a letter Dumbledore sent Grindelwald, but his signature having the same symbol-

'It keep's popping up! Luna's farther was wearing that symbol the day of the wedding!' Hermione replied as I look at Harry.

'I think this could be important Harry' I slightly said as he looked at me.

'Another Godrics Hollow-

'Harry it wont! Lovegods on our side!' Hermione replied as Ron nodded.

'I think we should Harry mate' Ron replied as Amber nodded.

'I know- but Dumbledore must have given these to us for a reason Harry' Amber lightly said as Harry looked at the four of us.

'A symbol that links Dumbledore- Grindelwald, and Godric's Hollow? Harry I'm sure we ought to know about this'! I replied as he took a breath.

'Where do they even live' he asked as Ron and I smiled.

'Just over the hill from us' Ron replied as Harry looked at us.

'Fine! But then- focus on the horcruxes' Harry said as we all quickly nodded.

'Alright let's pack up then' he breathed as slight excitement filled me. To this we were finding something new out. As much as I shouldn't be - I was. We hadn't had good news- in a long time. Even if this was a wander in the park.

We packed up quickly before coming together and disaparating near but up the hill from the burrow.

'Down there- must be' Ron breathed as the thick wind sped up from the tallest part of the hill as we began to walk downwards towards the cottage- somewhat like the burrow.

'Must we theirs- it's christmas Luna will be home' Ron said as we got to the bottom of the hill, a long field infront of us until a house appears. We disparate forward coming out before the house as we walk over looking at each other for the outside- it had to be their house.

'Look- ' I said pointing to the hand written paint,

'KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS' was put up at the beginning of the house as we walked past towards the door as two silver plates were glued.

THE QUIBBLER, EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD

'Looks like we found-

'Obviously Ronald' Hermione hissed as Ron looked at her as I shook my head with a smile looking at Ron. Harry gently knocked at the door as the five of us stood before the door, waiting for the door to open.

Seconds past as the door flung open and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared. His long blonde hair down as he wore no shoes, a baggy shirt and- the necklace.

'What?! What do you want? ' he asked as he looked at the four of us.

'Hello Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry Potter- there's something we need to ask you. If it alright if we come in?' Harry asked as he looked weary at us before nodding removing his arm gesturing for us to come in. I stood close with Amber as we sat on chairs.

'How can I help you Mr Potter' Lovegood replied his irish accent think.

'Well- it's about something you were wearing at the wedding- and now actually..' Harry replied as Lovegood nodded picking at the pendant around his neck and showing it to Harry as Harry nodded.

'The sign of the deathly hallows' He replied looking down as Harry made a confused face.

'The tale of the three brothers' I said lightly as Lovegood nodded. Hermione ruffled in her bag picking out a book as she read the story of the three brothers and death to Harry.

'So' Lovegood started as he got a pen and paper a draw a ling.

'The elder wand, most powerfull wand ever made' he said as we nodded.

'The resurrection stone' he added drawing a circle at the bottom of the line.

'And the cloak' he finished drawing a triangle connecting to the the line and circle. Creating- the symbol.

'Together make the deathly hallows' I said as he nodded as I looked down - why was Dumbledore -

'Together make one master of death' Lovegood added as I looked up. As he moved past us.

'I saw the symbol in Godric's Hollow' Hermione started as I looked at her.

'I'll make more tea' Lovegood said as Harry put his rucksack.

'We need to make a move' he said as we walked down the stairs following Lovegood.

'I can't remember the family name' Hermione said annoyed as I looked at her- with a warm smile.

'Mr Lovegood- you forgot the water, for the tea' Ron started as he looked back startled nodding as he walked over to the opposite side.

'It's no bother, really we need to make a

'NO YOUR NOT' Lovegood shouted making me jump as well as everyone else as I looked at him as he ran for the door, beginning to feel-

'Sir' Harry asked calmly looking at the four of us.

Lovegood turned towards us-

'Your my only hope. They were angry about what I had been writing so they took her. They've got her- they've got my little girl- my Luna' he said clearly upset as I turned to Amber.

'Who took her' Harry asked as I didn't want to here the answer-

'Voldemort' Lovegood finished as we instantly saw black smoke outside.

'PROTEGO' Amber and I shouted as I let out a scream feel Lovegood push me down- losing my concentration as the house begins to rumble with spells outside as the 5 of us lay on the floor, kneeling to get the the middle. Bloody Lovegood!

I let out a breath feeling sharp things on my knees and hands as I kneel with Amber as we grabbed onto Hermione's arm waiting for Ron and Harry- as spells come directly towards us through the broken windows and now- bricks.

'The little-

'Sod' I finished Ron as I got up. Currently in a new forest. Ron smiled as my wording before turning to Harry.

'Is there no one we can trust?' Ron said.

'They have Luna, he had to' Harry replied as I had to agree. He wants his daughter to be back and safe with him.

'I'll do the enchantment's ' Ron breathed as Amber, Hermione and I walked up the slight hill behind Harry as I look up- instantly letting out a little - scream?

'Hello darlings' He smirked as I instantly felt sick- turning round to Amber and Hermione and Harry. There were more- I look at Ron as we instantly run- run north away from them.

'Well don't hang about- Snatch them!' the man shouted as I made sure my wand my tight in my head. We ran- seeing them follow us. As long as we can get together the 5 of us- we would be save. We can do that couldn't we?

I could feel someone behind me as I point my wand instantly hearing some type of explosion. But so was the snatcher as I couldn't help but let out slight screams as I had to duck the stunning spells they directed towards us.

I could hear chairs as I looked next to me seeing a chain go around Ron's neck as I let a scream out.

'Reducto-

'Let go' Amber screamed as I instantly stopped struggling feeling the metal go tight around my neck. They had me.

I stopped walking feeling the death eater walk fast, grinning as I look down. See Harry and Hermione on the floor as we shuffle over to them. As Hermione and then Harry are clipped up like the rest of us. There was no way of getting out of this one - now.

'Get of her!' Ron said sternly as the death eater approached Hermione, I couldn't help but- zone out. The feeling of the metal tight around my neck as I slightly panicked. Unsure on what to do-

'Name!' I jump seeing the snatcher look at me- Amber and I was just as much wanted as Harry surely they's recognized us?

'Hayley- Haley Ash' I replied looking at the snatcher as I feel all eyes on mine. He looked at me- turning to Harry.

'What house are you in?' he asked as he turned quickly to me.

'Slytherin' I replied as he smirked.

'Everyone saying that. Wheres the common room?' He asked with a smirk. Oh how I want to smirk back.

'Through the dungeons, on the right hand side after the statues. The floors constantly wet- and inside is open space. Two room's enclosed but the rest open space, dark and the lighting's green. We're under the lake' I breathed as he looked at me.

'See you three- and you two. Look familiar to who's most wanted.' The snatcher said shacking his head as I swallowed.

'Take them to the ministry?' Greyback asked eager as the snatcher shook his head.

'And get all the praise? No, we're going direct' The snatched replied as I swallowed. What did he mean by direct?

'Hold on tight- we're taking you to Malfoy Manor'


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75- Malfoy Manor PART 1

Hannah's P.O.V.

 _'Hold on tight- we're taking you to Malfoy Manor'_

Instantly we disaparated before I could actually get my head around the fact that they were taking us to Malfoy Manor. Before I could even blink we were outside before the gates. The house was dark- the same cold sharp pavement as when the death eaters took Amber and I. I turn my head to Harry as they push us forward towards the gate, Harry infront.

Was Voldemort there?

How quickly would they recognize us?

Draco-

'Who is it' I look up as I stood at the back. Narcissa's warm voice echoed through the gate.

'We have Harry Potter- we need to see you-know-who.' Greyback said cheerfully as I looked at Amber. They hadn't mentioned us?

'Come in' Narcissa ordered as she opened the gate, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in as I stood with Amber as I lightly looked up at her, her eyes becoming slightly wide and her mouth parting as she looks back at me.

She shuts the door tightly behind us before hurrying in front. I look over to Amber, Tabatha's Horcrux starting to show show round Amber's neck. As we get pushed along into the main room. The table vanished and empty. Voldemort wasn't here?

I kept my head down, I could see 2 people sitting down, both with icy blonde hair. I couldn't look up, because right now, I felt like I could break right there and then. To think I hadn't seen Draco is what 5 months? But now, he was right there, so close.

'They say they've got Potter. Draco come here' Narcissa said as I watch Bellatrix walk forward from out the shadows as well as Draco- his eyes on the ground. His face thin and pale.

'Not forgetting these two' Greyback said as he pushed Amber and I forward the mettle still tight around out necks as we let out gaps of breath, the mettle getting tighter. This time I looked down as I felt their eyes on the two of us. A laugh coming out of Bellatrix mouth making me feel- very uncomfortable.

'The dark lord is going to be very pleased' she said as I slowly lifted my eyes onto her as he pulled her wand out.

'Draco- is this Potter' Narcissa said as I put my eyes onto Draco. The first in a long time as she looks back at me. His eyes full of emotion- so much emotion. As his mouth opens turning to his mother.

'I'm not sure' he said quietly as I remained looked at him.

'Look at him carefully Draco. Come closer!' Lucius soon said as he guided Draco over to the three of us, his eyes growing small as he stands infront of Harry, next to Amber.

'Draco if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord everything will be forgiven. It will go back to normal you want that don't you' Lucius said to Draco, as Draco nodded looking down ignoring the snatchers.

'I don't know' Draco said quietly as Lucius signed.

'Isn't this the Granger girl, the mud blood? His best friend?' Lucius protested as Draco remained looking down.

'I guess-

'You don't recognize your own- Lucius stopped his eyes darting over me as Draco remained looking at his farther.

'Yes! I guess- they are' Draco replied as Bellatrix walked over.

'We can't inform the Dark Lord until we are sure it is Potter. Still- give's us time with mudblood- and you two' Bellatrix said with a smile as her tone instantly made me feel sick.

'Take the boys to the dungeons. Leave me with these three' Bellatrix signed as I looked at Hermione as she was pushed forward seeing Harry being pulled back with Ron as I looked at the two of them. What was she going to do or what was the worst she would do?

'Wait- where did you get that' Bellatrix quickly added as he voice grew higher in pitched as she looked at one of the snatchers, the snatcher that was holding the Gryffindor sword.

'I found it- in mudblood's bag, reckon it's mine now' he said cluelessly with a smile as Bellatrix head shot up. Her wand instantly pointing to him. I wasn't sure how quickly it happened but before I knew it the snatchers were caught up, the mettle around my neck released and placed onto a snatcher.

'LEAVE' she shouted as I watched wormtail pull Harry and Ron as I stood with Hermione and Amber. Bellatrix was angry, really angry.

She turned with a huff looking at the three of us. As I saw Draco stand next to Narcissa in the corner of my eye.

'Now' she started with a smile as she pulled out a sharp shiny object from her pocket.

'Girl to girls- you two- watch' she said darting her wand towards Amber and I as I felt a guest of wind push us back landing loudly on the hard wall before dropping to the ground groaning in pain. My body in pain, everywhere with no energy to get up. I was expecting more- to be honest. I sign grabbing onto my shoulder, I think it might be broken as I watch in horror as Bellatrix shouts down at Hermione who was screaming in pain. I couldn't help but let tears form- this was a girl I considered to be a sister.

'How did you get in my vault' Bellatrix said her wand now facing towards Hermione.

'We haven't been in your vault' Hermione cried before I flinched at Bellatrix's next spell.

'Liar! Crucio'

Hermione screamed. A scream so loud- I hadn't heard anything like it. She screamed and screamed whilst I couldn't do anything. Her body tense as her bleeding arm twitched.

Bellatrix stood anger in her face as she turned huffing again as she walked over to Amber and I. As I heard footsteps. A small amount of hope came to me but soon disappeared as it was only a goblin.

'The dark lord is very angry at you to' Bellatrix started as she turned to the goblin. Her black robes flushing away with her. I watch Hermione lay still on the floor, trembling as guilt came over. I could have protected her-

'Hannah- you need this' Amber said lowly pulling the necklace out of her shirt and pushing it towards me with some broken brick. I grab it tight in my hands.

'Use it if we need to' she started as I looked at her confused.

'Let's finished mudblood off' Bellatrix said standing next to Hermione as I try to move my arm- try to move at all.

'EXPELLIARMUS' my head shot up as my brother's voice echoes through the room disarming Bellatrix instantly.

'Hannah' Amber said holding her knee as she gets up holding out her hand, I groan taking it and standing up, hearing spells shot around the room.

'Drop your wands or- we see how filthy her blood is' Bellatrix said as she stood infront of us holding onto Hermione with the pointy silver object to her neck. I look at Amber grabbing onto her arm.

'We need to get out of here-

'Protect Hermione' I finished Amber off, the bubble around shaking already.

'I'll do the shield charm- you and the other's disaparated to Bill and Fluer's place. Draco and Narcissa will protect me' I quickly said as Amber went to protest the bubble breaking.

'Use it if you need to' she said lightly as I nodded hearing the room grow quiet as a light sound comes from the sealing.

My head slowly looks up, seeing the chandelier swing. Dobby?-

Bellatrix lets out a scream as the chandelier drops as I push Amber forward following a running Hermione.

'Accio wand' I whispered instantly feeling the familiar wand in my hand instantly creating a shield around me- but also now Harry,Hermione,Ron, Amber, the goblin and now Dobby who stood together a few meters infront of me as I stood in the same place feeling an arm tight around me. Bellatrix.

'How dare you take a witch's wand. How dare you defy your masters!' Bellatrix shouted next to me as I couldn't help but flinch as Dobby looked at us.

'Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free el and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends- Dobby will come back for you Hannah Weasley!' Dobby said as he instantly disaparated with my friends and family as I took a breath feeling the same sharp object travel up my arm before being through in the same direction. Vanishing.

I let out a breath. I was alone- with a room of death eaters.

Bellatrix let go off me pushing me forward as Narcissa catches me.

'Call the Dark lord. NOW!' Bellatrix shouted as Narcissa looked down at me- sorrow clear in her eyes.

'I'll be fine' I whispered as Narcissa just looked at me- her eyes glossy as she lets go of me.

'Draco' she quickly ordered as I feel my heart thump- I watch as he slowly walks out of the shadows as he stood infront of me. Finally making eye contact.

'Are you alright' he asked quietly as everything seemed- different. I nodded lightly.

'The dark lord's coming. I'm sorry- there's nothing I can do' Narcissa said as she looked between Draco and I.

'I- Draco cut me off as he pulled me into a hug. A needy hug as I tilted my neck into his hugging him back.

'I love you- I will always love you' he whispered as I nodded.

'I love you to' I whispered as he tilted his head to mine- pecking my lips. The first time in 5 months. It felt like it was only yesterday I kissed him goodbye at Kings cross station. I just hugged him- we wasn't what was going to happen next. But in this moment right now- we knew we loved each other and nothing would ever going to change that.

'He's here' Narcissa replied as I pulled from Draco as I looked up at him-

'If- what ever he say's do it' Narcissa said as I nodded.

'You can't let him no you still like her Draco' Narcissa muttered as Draco nodded. As Bellatrix came through with-

'Well done Bellatrix. And Mr and Mrs Malfoy' Voldemort said as I swallowed uncomfortably.

'Draco- well done. She won't be able to disaparated with out her wand' Bellatrix said as Draco looked confused at the wand I had placed in his hands.

Narcissa pulled herself and Draco away from me as I stood in the middle of room as Voldemort looked at me.

'I though I gave you and- Amber a good deal. Did I not?' he said as I looked at him. I nodded slowly as he drew closed.

'Then why did you leave?' his voice more sterner, more terrifying. I kept quiet unsure on what to say.

'Crucio' Voldemort simply said as I soon screamed, dropping to the floor as pain covered my body. Unbearable pain.

'Answer me' Voldemort replied as he removed his wand as I took a breath- my body recovering as I take a breath. Tears formed in my eyes.

'To help Harry' I whispered my body exhausted after only seconds of pain.

'Help him with what?' Voldemort replied as I stayed quiet knowing what was about to come.

'Crucio'

I let another scream out- I couldn't help it as the pain increased more than last time. Flowing throw my blood as it hurt- everywhere. It vanished- the pain slowly leaving my body. As I couldn't help but let more tears come as I collapsed back onto the floor.

There was no way I could Voldemort that I'm helping Harry destroy the Horcruxes!

'Draco' My hearing in heightened as I shook by the sound of his name.

'She might respond to you' Voldemort lightly said. As I kept my head down, slowly looking up to Voldemort and Draco. Draco looked down at me- his face blank. His wand trembling in his hand lightly.

'Go on Draco. Don't you want to help me?' Voldemort asked as I looked at Draco, he had to do it- he had to. Draco looked at me- searing in my eyes for anything as I gave the smallest nod I could give for someone who was potentially having a panic attack from the pain.

'Crucio' Draco said as light and gentle as a flower falling onto the water. Another jolt of pain flew through my body as I couldn't but let out a scream- rolling around trying to do anything-

'Keep your wand up Draco' Voldemort ordered as I continued to scream. He wasn't going to stop this time. Not until I said something.

'Stop- please' I cried in between screams as I could feel the spell shaking- Draco was shaking.

'HELP POTTER WITH WHAT' Voldemort shouted as he repeated himself.

'Help me with this' I cried pulling out Tabatha's Locket. The Horcrux.

And Instantly- Voldemort pushed Draco's wand from his hand as I let out one more scream.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76- Malfoy Manor PART 2

Hannah's P.O.V.

 _'Help me with this' I cried pulling out Tabatha's Locket. The Horcrux._

 _And Instantly- Voldemort pushed Draco's wand from his hand as I let out one more scream._

 _-_

I took a large breath feeling no pain- directly come to my body. As I couldn't help but shake as I laid down on the cold floor tears spilling out as the room was quiet apart from my whimpers as Voldemort held the Horcrux.

'What is it- KILL HER!' Bellatrix shouted as she walked over to the three of us as Draco took steps back, Narcissa coming to his side as he couldn't look at me.

'No. Not yet' Voldemort quickly replied as I swallowed. I shouldn't have used this but- I couldn't tell him I'm helping him with destroying the horcruxes he made could I...

'Where did you get this' Voldemort quickly replied as I bit my lip- feeling exhausted.

'Dumbledore- in his will. He told Amber and I to find the other half' I breathed. As he kept his eyes on the locket,

'Do you know what it is' he asked peering his eyes down on me making me feel uncomfortable instantly.

'No' I lied through my teeth as he moved his eyes back to the locket.

'So you've been trying to find out exactly what it is?' he asked as I couldn't help but feel like I was shacking- from the pain that had stayed or-

I nodded as he slowly crouched to my level a smile on his face.

'This- is a very dark piece of magic. Something that - can bring her back' he replied as I looked at the necklace.

'She can take her magic back' I whispered feeling the pain circle around my body- the pain that numbed my body. Voldemort looked at me.

'She's the one person who can control it properly- who can take it knowingly' I added- my mouth feeling horribly dry.

'A true Slytherin at heart but- that's probably because of Tabatha' Voldemort said as he stood up.

'It's a shame Amber had to run off with Potter she could be here to whiteness the return of her mother' Voldemort said slowly as I kept my eyes on him.

'What are you going to do with- her?' Bellatrix said as I continued to lay on the ground, surrounded by the broken chandelier.

'She has been- a great use Bellatrix' Voldemort started as I closed my eyes. Quietness around me- this was it- well at least it's a painfull death.

'I need her to remain safe. So I am re introducing my offer. However this time- you stay here at the Manor where you will be looked after but also watched. Until Tabatha is alive and then- I will let her decide how you survive' Voldemort said as I opened my eyes- What now?

Since when was Tabatha on-

'This was designed for her magic to mature. Like a wizard's magic gets stronger by time so she made this. Her death was planned, so in time for me to rise again so I could have her by my side once more . But most importantly give me the magic that was originally mine' Voldemort replied as I pinched at my fingers. That was-

'Narcissa I trust you to look after her. For now- I am in search for something. I will return tomorrow nightfall in preparation for the rising ceremony' Voldemort replied as black smoke surrounded him as he vanished. Leaving Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix and me only in the room. I stayed on the floor ready to black out at any moment.

'NO- how dare-

'Worried Bellatrix' Lucius replied as I could hear a smirk on his voice.

'Of course not- she may have power. I have loyalty' Bellatrix hissed. I had to agree I hope Tabatha didn't have loyalty at least she might help us and not them then!

'Hannah' I lazily open my eyes seeing Draco hover over me as I sign. Feeling his arms wrap around me picking me up.

'Take her to your room Draco- I'll bring some healing potion up' Narcissa said as I started to zone out. For the first time in a long time- feeling safe. Even if it was in the most unwanted situations...

'WHAT?! Take her to the dungeon Draco' Bellatrix protested as Draco stopped walking.

'NO- she's gone through enough' Draco sternly said as I couldn't help but feel proud as he turned.

'Cissy-

'Let her be. My house my rules. This is the women Draco love's- he's pained her enough for one day- Bellatrix' Lucius replied as I grew confused. I must be hallucinating - I mean you can get that through pain can you not?

'Agreed. Bella- enough pain has happened today. You got to tourture the mudblood, The Dark lord want's her safe and looked after' I heard Narcissa faintly replied before I place my head near Draco's chest falling into a light sleep.

'Hannah- Hannah wake up' Draco lightly said as I groaned my body acing as I open my eyes- feeling comfortable on a bed. A bed- it felt like a life time.

'Hannah- take this it will help with the cuts and bruising' Narcissa said as I watch her walk over as Draco helps me sit up. His room- plain. Suits stacked up. Clean though- and the familiar minty smell.

I take the potion in a cup before taking it and drinking it hole, passing it back to Narcissa with a smile as she returns one.

'You'r staying in Draco's room tonight. I've put some cloths on the side there , the'r Pansy'- there's hot water for a bath. Now listen' she said as I nodded. Missing Pansy as she mentioned her name.

'Tomorrow after a good nights rest- I'm going to say you escaped at breakfast- but really your going to disparate. I don't know what your doing with Potter but- it's not about that necklace. But- if there's any hope in the world than Harry Potter knows it' she replied as I just nodded pulling the information into my head.

'There's only so much I can defend for you but- I'm going to owl your mother- It's the least I can do' she said as I smiled.

'Thank you, for everything' I whispered as she smiled.

' Someone needs to protect you if - there's a strong chance of you becoming family eventually' she said quickly as Draco coughed. I could help but smile inside bitting my lip.

'An elf will bring food up but for now- have a bath, shower- relax. The fight isn't over' she added quickly as I nodded as she stood.

'We are downstairs if you need anything-' she ended before shutting the door. As I silence came over the room.

My body felt numb as I look down at Draco's hand grabbing it as I look up at him. His face blank with emotion.

'I'm sorry- there was no-

'Draco- it's over. Just give me a hug' I replied as he looked up before I slowly leaned over as he placed me on his lap in the chair next to his bed as I just hugged him. Needing to feel warm, protective- sane. Even if it was just for 12 hours.

'I've missed you so much- it's been horrible- here and at Hogwarts' he said lightly as I just held onto him.

'Your- sisters alright. She can defend well-. Blaise and Pansy - have kept their distance from here. They haven't left Hogwarts all year. Crabbe and Goyle- don't even get me started. But Theodore- he's been the only sane one there with me' Draco whispered as I just nodded- happy Ginny was alright.

'I'll run you a bath' Draco muttered a few minutes later as I just nodded as he kissed my temple- leaving me on the chair as he walked through a door in his room. Whilst I played with the button's on my coat and the laces on boots. Kicking them off the remaining energy I had and struggling with the coat as my arms still felt numb. I put them as neatly as I could as the door opened appearing Draco as he walked over to me.

'It's run- shampoo and soap on-

I stood up only- to fall back down again getting cached.

'Maybe you should help me- I'll warn you I haven't been able to shave in the last 5 months' I breathed- sarcastically- bringing some of my personality back.

'I've just seen you under the most painfull spell known and your worried about some hairy legs.' Draco replied a little stunned with a smile.

'This is why I love you' I heard him mutter as he picked me up again as I smiled- most of the pain vanishing but still feeling painfully exhausted. He sat me down on the edge of the bath as he helped me pull my top off.  
'Draco don't look at me like you haven't seen a girl in a bra before- your going to be seeing a lot more in a few moments.' I said as I could tell he was weary as he tried not to look at my body.

I was feeling not awkward- I wanted to be in the bath asap. But- he was about to see me naked I couldn't help but feel - nervouse? And the fact I wasn't clean and all nice and shaved and smooth wasn't the helping the situation. I can't lie.

I know it should be the last of my worry's but-

'You have to unclip it' I said as he tried to unhook my bra- failing.

I signed standing up as he held me up as I unhooked it- fiddling with the zip on my jeans and then tugging at everything.

Right- now I really was naked.

'I- um- Draco muttered as I just raised my eyebrow.

'Put me in the bloody bath Draco' I hissed as he nodded throwing my over his shoulder before standing me in the - oh heavenly bath. I sat down as quickly as I could the bubble covering me but - the warm water indulging me.

I looked up at Draco who just stood there unsure what to do- as I couldn't help but laugh.

Despite being - in the worst pain- despite a war going on. I couldn't help but feel my self again. I couldn't help but laugh as for the first time in half a year I felt happy. This moment wasn't about Voldemort- school- it was just about - Draco being awkward as he see's me naked for the first time. A situation most people go through. And it made me laugh.

'What's funny' Draco said confused as I shook my head.

'Stay'

'Who knew Draco Mafloy himself would have a muggle hair dryer' I said walking out the bathroom an hour later as he laid still in his suit on his bed- a newspaper in his hand. As I wore a white dressing gown before sitting on the bed next to him. Feeling nice and warm- and clean for the first time in a long time.

'Who knew you would be as sarcastic and care free after meeting Voldemort' Draco replied as I raised my eyebrow.

'I didn't mean-

I let out another laugh shaking my head.

'Draco- being sarcastic and care free- is the only way I can deal with it. To think that right now I feel as safe as I could be but to know I'm going back out there tomorrow- I can't process that. So- make the most of this time we have together' I replied snatching the paper out of his hands getting his attention on me.

'What are you doing out there' Draco asked his voice more gentle and light.

'What do you think? We're trying to kill-

' It's impossible Hannah' Draco cut me off as I took a breath.

'Not when you know where to look' I replied - well we didn't know where the horcruxes were but- we knew the direction on how to kill Voldemort.

'Can he really bring- Tabatha back' He soon asked as I shrugged.

'I guess- but I didn't know she was on his side-

'Neither did I. Theodore told me that - Voldemort was angry at her for leaving when she got pregnant thats why they went after her' Draco replied as I nodded.

'Than what's Voldemort saying' I whispered in confusion as Draco nodded.

'Don't worry about it- like you said make the most of this time' Draco replied as he took my hand before pulling hair behind my ear as he gently kissed me. I soon wrapped my arms around him pushing him back as - I suddenly didn't care about finding situation awkward- I just wanted this moment. I pushed him back onto the bed cradling him as his hands drop to my waist. The kiss full of love- comfort- need. It pulled everything we missed in the last 5 months together- it was full of love.

That night- for the first time in 5 months all my worry's vanished. All my concentration was on Draco as we both enjoyed something so natural- so loving. All the over thinking of what this would be like vanished- as I just enjoyed every last second. Of feeling loved- of feeling safe- of feeling like I truely belonged with Draco. Every worry vanished- we didn't care of the war going on around us- our concentration was on ourselves. It was truely an amazing experience and for someone how heard a lot of- unpleasant story's about people's first times - this was far from it. Every kiss and every touch was full of passion and love as my body felt warm and relaxed. The pain from earlier vanished as I felt warm and most importantly loved.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77- " A long way from home"

Hannah's P.O.V.

I stir from my sleep as I watch the curtains open-

I felt Draco next to me as he re wraps his arm around my bare waist as I peer out of one of my eyes- Narcissa.

Shit- Thank god for the quilt covering us both- well actually I could feel my shoulder's and neck exposed... maybe if I pretend sleep.

'Keep your eyes closed' I heard Draco faintly whisper in my ear as I felt the hairs on the left side of the back of my neck stand up. As I closed the one peering eye. As I heard Narcissa move- with a huff.

'Do you really think you'r the first to fake sleep? ' she said as I felt Draco move next to me.

'Get out' he simple said as I took the opportunity to pull the duvet up to my neck. Opening my eyes as Narcissa moved from the window.

'Now Draco- don't talk to me like that. You farther thinks your staying in the room next door. Good to know you've done otherwise' Narcissa teased lightly as I wasn't 100% sure what she meant by that.

'Now breakfast is in an hour- I'll feed you and then you've got to go Hannah. I'll tell you the plan when you both come down' she said changing her tone as I nodded before just walked out the room, shutting the door.

'What did she mea-

'Think the worst and double it' breathed Draco as I felt my cheeks go red.

'I'm not joking' He quickly added as I groaned.

'Wonderfull- even more so if she writes to my mother' I breathed as I could see the smirk on Draco's face.

'Or even better- Weasel' he breathed as I raised my eyebrow sitting up.

'He would- punch you in the face' I replied - he would.

' Hey! I take's two to tango' Draco replied as I shook my head. This - had most certainly put him into a hole entire different mood.

'Shut up' I whispered leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. If we had one hour left I wanted to make the use of it.

'Are you sure you don't need anything els' Draco breathed as I finished eating and was placing food- cloths- potions curtesy of Narcissa into my rucksack that one of the snatchers took.

'I've got enough of your roll necks for a life time' I breathed as Narcissa had an amused facial exspression.

'Bellatrix should be down any moment- you should say goodbye' Narcissa replied as I looked at Draco instantly pulling him into a hug.

'I've never felt more alive- than with you the last 12 hours' I heard him whispered as I smiled -

'There's plenty more to come' I whispered back before gently kissing him as I couldn't help but feel like a black wall had come over me.

'CISSY' I heard Bellatrix shout down the stairs as Narcissa looks at me.

'Good luck- stay safe' she ordered before darting her wand at the table as it exploded as Draco instantly placed my wand in my hand.

'Tell Potter I want my wand back' he said as I nodded.

'Don't worry about us- we can frame wormtail for letting you free- go' Narcissa soon replied as she pulled Draco over to her as it left me in the middle of the kitchen that slowly looked like a spell zone. As I looked at the two once more-

'Ciss-

Cold air hit me as I soon realised-

'Hannah?' I shot my head round hearing the family voice.

'Ron?' I couldn't help but let out a cry running to him as I pull him into a hug. Seeing Bill and Flure's place behind us and the sea below us. I hugged him tight - I couldn't describe how please I am to see him.

'Ron- what are you doing?' I soon heard Hermione as I pulled back seeing her stop- she wore a dressing gown that must be Flures as she looked tired and ill as she ran over pulling me into a hug.

'Hannah- I though- we though- I'm so happy to see you' she whispered as I just hugged her.

'How did you get out- HARRY , AMBER' Ron soon shouted as I pulled from Hermione. Standing away from the edge of the hill- feeling the sea water spring onto parts of me.

'What is it- Hannah' Harry said lowly before I smiled pulling him into a hug.

'Are you alright? Did Voldemort come?' Harry soon asked question as someone pulled him back from me and soon hugged me- Amber.

'I'm so sorry for leaving you' she cried as I just shook my head. Hugging her before pulling back.

'Voldemort did come- he was angry- he wanted to know why we ran and what your doing. I lied to him- I gave him Tabatha's Horcrux said we don't have a clue what it is and that- that's what were trying to find out. I think he believed it- he was going to kill me. But he re introduced his offer but to stay at Malfoy Manor. But Narcissa helped me escape- she's been a good help. But the main thing- Voldemort knows how to bring her back- I think he's doing it tonight but the bad news- he says it was a plan. That she's planned this- that she's going to get her magic back and give it to him' I started a lot of information in a short amount of time running out my mouth.

'But that goes against everything we've learned about Tabatha' Hermione instantly replied as I nodded.

'We can only hope' I whispered as they nodded.

'Where's Luna- and Dobby is he here I have some cloths- What's wrong?' I said as they went quiet.

'I'll show you' Harry lightly said as he turned as I followed him down the hill in silence as we came to their house before walking round to the back of the garden and up-

HERE LIES DOBBY A FREE ELF.

I couldn't help tears form in my eyes as I looked at Harry before hugging him.

'It was Bellatrix's knife- it came with us' Harry whispered as I continued to hug him.

'I'm so sorry Harry- Dobby was- he was brilliant' I sniffed as tears feel down my face as I pulled away looking down at the neat little grave for him.

'We wrapped him up and gave him a proper send off. No magic. ' Harry said as I looked down at the grave. White flowers surrounding it- I look at the grave as a single white rose appears. As I stand back holding Harry's hand.

'He had a good life Harry- he was fascinated by you. You let him have his main dream- to be a free elf' I whispered as Harry held my hand nodding.

'Voldemort- Voldemort has the elder wand. I saw him- he took it fromDumbledore's tomb' Harry lightly said as we turned from Dobby's grave.

'He said- last night he was in search of something. That must be it but Harry- if Dumbledore had it all along-

'He wants me to find the Horcruxes Hannah' Harry breathed as I looked up seeing everyone in the door to the cottage. Bill, Flure, Luna.

'But - how are you going to fight him of now. With destroying the Horcruxes- the wand's

'I've been saying this since yesterday' Ron finished as Harry signed.

'Look- I think I've found another Horcrux. 'Harry replied as I looked at him.

'By breaking into Bellatrix's Vault' Harry finished as my mouth slid open.

-

'Your not seriously going to give him the sword' I said as I sat on the sofa inside the cottage an hour later after speaking with Bill, Flure and Luna.

'Did -It is true? Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?' Harry asked Hermione as she shrugged.

'I don't know' she replied as she sat next to Ron.

'Griphook said he will help us Harry- I'm not mean but can't we just agree and then change out minds when were there' I said scratching the back of my head.

'I mean it's 5 wizards against 1 goblin- we can always do a little mind forgetting charm' I added as Hermione looked at me.

'Hannah!' she said as I just shrugged.

'Wait- we agree for him to have it the real one- but we don't give it to him right away. He didn't say when- he can wait until the Horcruxes are destroyed. I give him my word' Harry finished as I nodded. Hermione shook her head as Ron, Amber and I nodded.

'You'r playing with fire Harry'

-

Weeks passed as we planned out everything. Hermione- was much to her disappointment going to be turning into Bellatrix and using her wand. Mr Ollivander had gone to stay with auntie- who had a large enough house to fit the family in as well as friends. Sometimes I wished I was there- apparently the twins were a right laugh teasing her constantly. Something I wish I could see with my own eyes.

The house was - busy but it was nice to not be sleeping in the tent.

One thing we all understood was the fact Goblins are not the most nicest things in the world. They are rude and- selfish to be honest. The good news- Teddy Remus Lupin had be born. A bit of a shock for me seeing as I didn't even know Tonks was pregnant. But it was good news especially since Harry was god farther. Ron and my 18th birthday past. Flure cooked - Ron was happy. It wasn't the best birthday but- we were safe and we had family around us.

'What ever you are doing- be safe' Bill instructed as I nodded hugging him lightly. It was nice to be around my brother's shame Percy was a git...

We went to sleep early that night but- like Hermione and Amber I couldn't sleep. This was a big thing - and running from Voldemort for the second time. I hope that Narcissa and Draco were alright-

The night came to a close as we got dressed the next morning carful not to wake Luna as we walked out with the goblin outside the cottage as Hermione was now- Bellatrix. And dear me she looked identical. We heard the door open as Harry and Ron walk out and over to us. The 5 of us looked at each other before all gently holding onto each other ready to disparate.

This was it- we are going to be breaking into Bellatrix's Vault.

 _'I wish to enter my vault!' said Hermione._

I stood under the invisibility cloak with Harry and Amber as we watch Hermione stand infront of the goblins. All at work and so far had ignored Hermione or- shall I say. Bellatrix.

The goblins head shot up as I remained still.

'Do you have, identification?' asked the Goblin. Identification?

'I have never been asked for identification before!' said Hermione a hint of confusion showing.

'Your wand will do so Ms' replied the goblin as I looked at Amber.

'They know, they must have been warned there could be an imposter- they know her wand's been taken' Griphook whispered as I looked up at Harry.

'You need to act now- use the imperious curse' hissed Griphook as Amber and I nodded up at Harry before we walked slowly past Hermione and next to the goblin.

'Imperio' Harry lightly muttered as the goblin yawned.

'Alright- I will show you to your vault, if you would like to follow me' said the goblin as another goblin appeared. Hermione grew slight confusion before shrugging it off and nodding.

I looked at Harry a wave of revilement coming over me.

We followed the imperioused goblin as we made it to the carts, squeezing in as the goblin geared the cart. Soon with a jolt the cart darted forward and forward as we splashed trough water, getting soaked instantly. We didn't stop something Griphook noticed with an alarm.

And then there was an awful screech as the cart stopped- tipping over the side as I couldn't help but let out a loud scream as we fell as I closed my eyes landing- lightly of the ground.

'Thank's Hermione' I muttered feeling revealed at the though of the-

'Cushioning Charm' Hermione said as I stood up looking back at her-

'Hermione- your- you again' I replied instantly looked at the Hermione we know as she stood the cloths wet around her.

'And you Ron' Amber added as Harry was the last to stand.

'The Thief's Downfall. Washes away all enchantment and all magical concealment. They know there are imposers in Gringotts- they have set off defense's against us' Griphook said as we looked at him standing next to another goblin.

We walked through the passageway in silence our eyes aware of the surroundings' around us. As we came to an open space- a space protected by a huge- chained up dragon. I couldn't help but feel sorry instantly as I saw the blood present from the chains.

Griphook gave Ron and I an musical instrument as I looked at him confused.

'It will expect pain when it hears the noise' said Griphook with a smile on his face. As I looked down - I had to. We walked across the open space shaking the instruments as we got safely to the other side.

Griphook pushed the goblins hand on the door- opening the vault as we walk in. We had gotten in. We had actually gotten in.

The vault was filled of gold- so much gold.

'Everything you touch- will double' said Griphook as gold dropped onto the floor creating twice as much as I look up at Harry.

'Can you feel anything Harry' Ron asked quickly as we looked around.

'It's up there- stay still' Harry ordered as we instantly stopped moving staying still as Harry - still clutching the sward ran to the back of the vault. The vault began to fill up quickly with gold as we tried to stay as still as possible. Watching Harry run towards a gold cup- a very sparkly gold cup. And then he vanished.

I look between Hermione, Ron and Amber. Quietness filling the room as we instantly look up seeing Harry jump out from the stack of gold landing at the bottom as he drops the cup holding onto the sword. I turn my head seeing Griphook grab hold of the cup.

'We had a deal Griphook' Harry sternly said as I tried to keep as still as possible.

'The cup for the sward!' Griphook replied. As Harry turned in annoyance as he threw the sword catching the cup in return.

'I said I'll get you in- I didn't say anything about getting you out' said Griphook with an evil smirk on his face as I bit the inside of my cheek. That little git.

Gold started to double again as we moved trying to follow as he took the other goblin leaving the vault and shutting the door hard behind him leaving the five of us in there.

We moved and moved as more gold came but we moved above the surface coming to the end of the room as the gold stopped as we stood up, walking out the vault with a huff.

'That toe rag' Ron said angry as we parted from the door.

'Ron' I said lightly feeling sick as I watched Griphook vanish with the other goblin past the dragon as multiple goblins appeared. They were onto us.

Spells darted instantly as we moved to the sides, hiding. I stood with Hermione as Amber remained with Harry and Ron.

'What are we going to do-' Ron shouted above the stunning spells.

'I've got something but- it's mad' Hermione shouted as I looked at her.

'It's the only thing we've got' I said as she looked at me turning towards where the spell's were being darted as I took a breath- of hope maybe?

'REDUCTO' she shouted behind her as she walked- with authority. Before turning and running past us and onto-

'Are you blood mad Hermione' I shouted looking at her as she held onto the dragon. She looked at me tilting her head-

'Well- what els do have' she shouted as I looked at Ron, Harry and Amber. Running out instantly darting a spell as I jump onto the dragon as I pulled my legs over supported by the horns.

'Well what are you waiting for- come on!' I said as Ron and Harry looked at each other as Amber joined us. Ron looked at us I could mentally hear him sign as he ran with Harry jumping onto the dragon above the three of us.

'Bloody mental Hermione' Ron said as Harry raised his wand breaking the rope that held the Dragon.

We held on tight as the dragon breathed fire before shooting upwards as we held on tightly. We climbed destroying the cart line as we shooted through the entrance to Greengrots, Amber and I creating a shield charm to protect us from the glass as we broke out. The dragon ran- unsure how to fly at first but soon- flying high in the sky.

'That was brilliant- absolutely brilliant' Ron cheered as I looked up at him. The view truely beautiful.

We stayed on the dragon for about 15 minutes before Hermione spoke.

'We should really think about getting off this thing' Amber spoke up as I couldn't help but nod.

'Up here theres a lake- look' Said Harry as we began to fly over the long lake.

'Now!' said Harry as I hesitated watching his let go first as I followed with Ron. It was a short drop as we landed into the deep lake- freezing might I add as I open my eyes the lake dark and blue as I swim up to the surface taking a large breath. As I begin to swim to the hill side where there was grass. I get to the side standing up as I look down at my soaking cloths.

'He knows, Voldemort knows we broke into Greengrots, he knows what we took and he knows were hunting Horcruxes' Harry breathed as we walked together past rocks and to the grass instantly tugging at my wet coat as Harry and Ron took their tops off.

'You let him in' Hermione said annoyed as she grabbed her bag pulling out cloths for us.

'I can't help it' Harry replied as he grabbed a top. I took my long sleeve top of replacing it with a vest top- Draco's black roll neck, black stretchy jeans, black timberlands and a tan leather fur coat. I didn't care that we were in the middle of no where- seeing each other in out pants and bra's was the last of out worry's.

'He's angry and scared to. He knows we will be able to kill him if we destroy them all. Meaning he's going to make them harder to find' Harry said as I tightened my pony tale- my hair drying curly as part feel out at the front.

'One of them is at Hogwarts' Harry finished as my head shot up.

'You saw it?' I asked as he nodded.

'It's in the castle and also Rowena Ravenclaw. Perhaps something to do with her- we have to go there now' Harry said as I looked at him. Hogwarts?

'What? We need to plan Harry- figg-

'Hermione we don't have time. Beside have any of out plans actually worked' Harry replied as Hermione grew quiet turning as she took Bellatrix's over complicated dress off.

'One problem- Snape's headmaster Harry' I said as Ron nodded.

'There's no way we can just walk through the front door' Ron added.

'Right- we'll go to Hogsmead. Honeydukes and take the secret passage way. But- there's something wrong with him' Harry replied understanding clearly who 'he' is.

'He feel's more dangerous than ever' Harry replied as I looked at him.

'Do you reckon- that Tabatha dyeing was a plan all along' Amber spoke up as Harry stopped moving.

'I haven't seen her- but I don't know. But the death eaters- they know the story as she ran away-

'Wouldn't they know the truth' Ron finished as I nodded.

'We can only hope- and if she is on his side. Well- she doesn't have her magic back just yet does she' I replied grabbing my wand and placing it into my jean pocket.

-

'This is crazy Harry- they already know we're here' Amber breathed as we disaparated into Hogsmead running and hiding behind what I would describe as some sort of - coffin?

Harry stayed quiet- we all stayed quiet as death eaters started to pull back curtains as alarms went of.

'Potter over there, come on!' said a death eater as I looked at Harry as they began to move away.

'You bloody fools' Our heads shot up as we stood- looking towards a door. A man-

Harry moved towards him as I looked at Hermione and Ron.

'Did you think-

'Dumbledore, yeah' Ron finished as walked quickly in past the man and down stairs into a basement type area.

'What were you thinking coming here' the man said as he walked back with 5 filled goblets and slices of cake- Hermione, Ron and I went straight in stuffing our faces as I turned my head to Harry who was looking at something next to a moving pictures.

Who was this man even?

'It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror. You sent Dobby.' Harry said as I looked confused swallowing down the cake and drinking the - squash?

The man nodded,

'Where you left him?' he replied as I bit my tongue.

'He's dead.,Bellatrix Lestrange killed him.' Harry replied quietly as the man grew quiet.

'I'm sorry to hear that, I liked that elf' he finished as I put the cup down.

'You're Aberforth- Dumbledore's brother' Harry said as I looked at the man, no wonder I though he was Dumbledore. The man nodded-

'Now how are we going to her you out-

'We're not leaving we need to get into Hogwarts' Harry finished him as as he looked at Harry.

'Don't be stupid-

'We need to, Dumbledore gave us a mission, he wanted us-

'My brother want's a lot of things' he finished as I looked at him and Harry.

They began a conversation- a boring one to be honest. Aberforth warning us not to go to Hogwarts but there was no way Harry would listen to him.

'Mr Dumbledore - is that your sister, Ariana?' Hermione spoke up after a silence filled the air.

'Yes' he replied quickly.

'Mr Dumbledore- we really need to get into Hogwarts. I know it sound's crazy but we know how to kill You-Know-Who once and for all. All we ask is for your help' I spoke up as he looked at me.

'Your crazy your what 17,18' Aberforth replied as I looked at him.

'Your brother knew how to finish you-know-who. He passed his knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed—or I die. I know how this might end. I've known it for years.' Harry replied as Aberforth looked at him. Before stepping away from the table and walking over to the portrait of Ariana.

'You know what to do' he said as she smiled walking away as Ron, Hermione and I walked away from the table standing opposite the portrait. As we waited for a few moments-

'She's coming back' Hermione replied as I looked at the portrait seeing her-

'She's with someone' Amber said. As we began to take steps back as I took my wand out as the portrait opened.

'Neville!' Harry said reassured as I took a breath popping it back in my pocket.

'Never have I even been so happy to see you' I said hugging him as I could tell he was surprised.

'It's good to see you all of you- look like hell I reckon- yeah Hogwarts is bad' Nevill replied as we stood into the portrait.

'Since when was this - here' I said as the portrait shut as we began to walk down our wand's out to create light.

'That's because it never existed. The seven secret passage way were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now' Neville replied as I looked at him. He had grown- a lot.

'How's Snape as head master' Amber spoke up as we continued to walk.

'Never see him, it's the lesson's that are worse. Today's Defence against the Dark Arts lesson was practising the cruciatus Curse on first years. And if we refuse well- ' Neville replied as he indicated to the cuts on his head.

I felt my eyes bulge. Hogwarts had really changed.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78-"Slytherin"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Let's have a little fun shall we' Neville said as we came to the end of the walk way as he pulled open a door to reveal-

'Listen up you lot, brought you a surprise!' Neville said as he moved to the side as I saw-

'Room of requirement- it's been brilliant to us' Neville said next to me as I just looked surprised. The room was filled with claps, cheers, hugs and congratulations. Even Lavender Brown hugged Hermione... She was sweet at heart. Many people were here that I recognised even Cho Chang. Amber was happy- that was her best friend.

'So what's the plan Harry' said Neville as Harry stopped as he looked back at the four of us, as we just nodded. It was time- to tell people. Harry turned forward as the room feel silent as all eyes turned to him.

'Alright, there is something we need to find- here in the castle. It's hidden and may help us defeat you-know-who' said Harry as people nodded.

'Right, so what is it' Neville said as I bit my lip.

'We don't know. We don't know where it is either. I know it's not much to go on' Harry said as I couldn't help but bring a smile. I don't know I guess I found it just a tad- funny?

'That's nothing to go on' Seamus replied. Harry ignored his answer.

'I think it's something to do with Ravenclaw. It will be small,

'Magical history' I popped in as Harry nodded instantly.

'Any ideas' Harry said as the room grew quiet.

'Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw lost diadem' Luna popped up as I looked at Harry.

'Oh bloody hell, here we go' Ron muttered next to me as I bit my lip ready to let out a laugh. Not disrespecting Luna but- Ron.

'The lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Hasn't anyone heard of it' Luna replied as I couldn't help but shake my head.

'It is famous' she ended. I don't have a clue...

'But Luna- it's lost for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it.' Cho Change spoke up.

'Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is' Ron spoke up as I could help but nod.

'It's like a tiara. A sort of crown' Cho replied as now I understood. Hearing a door unlock and close again. As the room grew quiet.

'Harry' Ginny said- happiness in her voice. Ron waved next to me as she ignored him looking at Harry.

'Hi there' Harry said. Really Harry?

'She hasn't seen me in 7 months and it's like I'm invisible- only here brother. ' Ron muttered to Hermione. As my smile remained.

'But she's got lots of those and only one Harry'

'Shut up Seamus' Ron instantly replied as I could tell that had pissed him off. Through Jealously?

I hurried over to her seeing as no one els was. She grinned as I pulled her into a hug.

'I've missed you so much' I whispered as she nodded. The feeling of over protective Hannah washing over me- this was a war.

I pulled back smiling feeling tears in my eyes?- she had matured hugely. But everyone in this room had.

'Why are you crying' she asked alarmed.

'I'm just really proud of you' I whispered wiping the tears laughing- great time to cry Han!

She looked at me as I wiped away my tears.

'What is it Ginny' Neville said as Ginny looked behind me-

'Snape knows! He knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmead' Ginny replied changing her tone instantly.

'Mum' I cried as she pulled me into a tight hug as we stood in the corridor outside of the great hall as every student including Harry had going inside for Snape to have a word with them.

She didn't say anything, she didn't need too. Her hug showed her love. She pulled Ron in as I soon hugged Dad.

'So how's muggle camping' he soon asked I just shook my head. Pulling away.

'Cold' I replied as he grinned. I looked at Percy surprised to see him here honestly he looked at me as I just pulled him into a hug- something that surprised him.

'You'r a bloody idiot Percy!' I replied pulling back- the Weasley temper appearing.

'But the fact your here now's the main thing' I replied softer as he smiled as I felt the Twins stand next to me.

'I've missed you guys so much' I breathed as I hugged Fred and George.

'Missed you to little sis' George replied as I pulled back.

'Forever matching' I replied looking down at the jeans and jackets they wore as Fred smirked.

'Mum still manages to mix us up even with George having one ear but don't tell her I said that' he whispered as I laughed nodding.

'It's healed pretty good if I do say so myself' George quickly added as I got pulled into another hug.

'Hanzah! So good to ci youz' The family french accent in my ears I smiled hugging fleur and quickly Bill.

'How's Teddy I hope he isn't to big now' I said hugging Tonk's who's hair was a natural brown colour. She laughed pulling back.

'He's adorable. And no he's still tiny' Tonks replied as I grinned.

'Now- this isn't a get together. ' Lupin quickly interrupted as our quiet chatters stopped. Hearing Snape on the other side of the large door.

'That's him' Ron quickly said as we heard a gush of people surprised reactions.

'It seams despite your exhausting defence's, you still have a bit of a security problem _headmaster_ ' Harry loudly said as we pushed the door out- all of us walking into the great hall including Neville and Dean. Eye's on us.

'It's fairly huge might I add.' Harry finished as we stopped walking. Every eye in the room on us.

'How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him in the eye- a man who trusted you and killed him! Tell them!' Harry said his voice growing louder with anger as Snape raised his wand just as Harry get's pushed aside by McGonagall. Wands raised as the order follows.

We look in amazement as Snape and McGonagall throw spells at each other as McGonagall's hits the two death eaters behind Snape as Snape soon vanished is a pit of black smoke.

The great hall instantly became light again as people cheered as Amber side hugged me. Snape had gone. For now.

'No' Hermione quietly said as the cheering stopped as- whispers surrounded the room. Of who belonged to Voldemort.

 _'You have one hour- one hour to bring Harry Potter to me'_

'What are you waiting for- grab him' Pansy spoke up as I turned quickly with Ginny covering Harry looking at her as she stood in her place surprised as she looked directly at me. I soon felt more people cover Harry especially people from the houses.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED. STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR-

'They are supposed to be out of bed you idiot!' McGonagall replied as I couldn't help but smile at her leader ship.

'Oh- sorry Ma'm' Flinch replied carrying the purring cat. McGonagall turned walking towards us.

'As it happen's Mr Flinch can you please escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin to their common- in the dungeons' McGonagall breathed as I bit my lip. Blaise and Pansy looked at me- as the great hall cheered. As the Slytherins started to walk out the door.

'Come to the common room if you can- we need to speak to you' Pansy quickly whispered as I nodded. Part of me measured at the fact she wasn't mad at me.

'She wanted to put Harry in!' Ron soon said annoyed as she vanished as I turned to him.

'Yeah well she needs to talk to me' I muttered his attitude starting to piss me off. As Harry soon came back.

The 5 of us walked out the great hall- the castle in screams- people running- chaos. Hermione and Ron run after Harry as majority of the order leave also.

'Ginny there is not way you are fighting' mum said next to me as Ginny pulled a face.

'You are underage' she soon added as I looked at Ginny.

'She can stay in the castle mum. Out of fighting- but if we need her she's here. I know she's underage but- if she's the extra witch we need-

'Fine- but until then. Stay in the castle and hide' Mum said as Ginny nodded before hugging mum, Amber and I and vanishing.

McGonagall and Neville came out the great hall as we followed them to the outside of the school.

'Let me get this straight professor you actually giving us permission to do this- to blow it up' Neville asked as I grew confused as I stood with Amber and mum.

'That is correct longbottom now off you go' McGonagall replied. As we stood infront of-

'The wooden bridge' Amber finished. What-

'You know you can't protect it from -

'Voldemort- that is his name use it- it can prevent him. He's going to try and kill us either way' McGonagall ended. As she turned looking up at Howarts as mum grabbed my hand. She was scared- truely scared.

McGonagall chanted something as the stone figures dropped- multiplying as the marched out the entrance.

'Hogwarts it threatened, protect us, do your duties to our school. ' McGonagall said loudly as I couldn't help but let a tear slip down my face. This was it. This was really it.

Mum moved as she and many other people raised their wands. Doing the same protect enchantments as what we had done for the last 6 months.

'Now you two- ' McGonagall said as Amber and I turned to her.

'Dumbledore gave us a Horcrux- Tabatha's Horcrux. Professor it's real- what do you think Harry's doing? The thing is Voldemort got Hannah- she was forced to give it to him in order to hide what we've actually been doing the last 6 months. Hunting Voldemort's horcruxes. He said it was a plan- and that Tabatha planned her death. ' Amber quickly said as I watched McGonagalls face twitch several times. We had only just been able to tell the order- and their reaction was familiar.

'So worst thing that could happen- Tabatha knows how to use this magic when in reality we don't. She can use it a lot more better than us. If she is alive and she is with him- we need to -

'She won't have any magic. She need's magic to reverse the spell. She will be like muggle- if she is with Voldemort - you need to protect it. You need to use it- go and find Neville. Remember concentrate it's the key technique. If you start to us a lot of it- it means more control' McGonagall replied as I crew confused. Amber grabbed my arm-

'Girls- you'r going to be at the front. These enchantment's will only work for so long. Do what ever you have to do. Even if that means kill- kill in the name of winning. You'r Slytherin for a reason- both of you. Remember that' McGonagall added as we nodded turning away from her.

'See you - soon' I breathed hugging mum as she nodded.

'I love you both' she whispered as McGonagall stood next to her as we ran. We ran fast- down the bridge to the bottom- the entrance as I instantly felt uneasy seeing- hundred's and hundred's of snatchers and death eaters up on the hill above us. All in running distances. Neville looked back with a reassuring smile.

'Thank god I'm not on my own' he breathed as we stood a little away from the entrance.

'McGonagall meant that- we use the same energy for lighting a candle than we do creating a wave- the bigger the spells the easier it becomes' Amber breathed next to me as I nodded.

'The quicker the time for creating the spell' Neville replied as I nodded growing confused.

'Ginny told us about Tabatha' Neville soon replied as I nodded.

'Do you really think she's on the other side' he soon asked as Amber shrugged.

'I don't have a clu- Neville!' Amber soon replied as we backed up instantly seeing the snatchers run towards the entrance as they- disintegrate. Neville smiled as I take a breath.

'You and who's army' Neville said loudly as I instantly shook my head as Neville stopped.

'Look- up there Neville it's Voldemort and the death eaters' I whispered as we looked up seeing hundreds of white lights attack the deadly shield of enchantments around the castle. As the hit it- creating holes as a bright light soon appeared a powerfull bright light that soon stops creating a large hole that begins to spread. Destroying the shield. As the light stopped. They had done it- so easily.

'Neville we need to start heading back' Amber instantly whispered as Neville nodded.

The snatcher the same one that caught us and took us to Malfoy Manor was the first one- closest to the entrance on the Astronomy tower. A flake of the shield landed onto his wand as he looked at us- tilting his head to the side.

'Neville RUN' I said as we quickly turned running down the astronomy tower feeling people following- the shield was down. The death eaters can get into Hogwarts.

'REDUCTO' I shouted back pointing my wand feeling the bridge become unbalanced instantly. We ran darting spells'

'Neville on the count of three- do the fire spell- one - two - three-

'INCENDIO' The three of us shouted pointing back- I shouted it like I meant it. As instantly the Astronomy tower caught light and began to burn quickly. The fact all three of us did it at the same time made the fire grow bigger instantly as flames started to travel quickly even above us. We ran knowing the bridge was half destroyed as I let out a scream feeling the floor beneath me rumble before leaping to the end of the entrance, landing hard on the stone floor infront of the stone guars. Amber- Neville-

'Right here' Amber breathed as I instantly turned around seeing them dangling from the end as I help each of them. I take a reassuring breath looking down as the death eaters and snatchers on the bridge drop with it. Burning in the flames.

'We had to' Neville quickly said as we stood up seeing the familiar black smoke above us.

'It's only just beginning'


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79- "Since when could you fly?"

Hannah's P.O.V.

 _'It's only just beginning'_

'They are attacking the school' Ginny said as she rushed over as we backed away from the edge, instantly gripping out wands as we look above us- black smoke-

'I need to go to the Slytherin common room-

'Are you crazy there's bound to be death eaters in there' Neville replied as I looked at him- green light in the sky.

'I trust Pansy- Stay safe- protect the school- prefect's orders' I replied with a wink as Amber, Ginny and Neville looked at me.

'Ex- prefect' Neville corrected as I could tell he grew a smirk as I rolled me eyes whilst running. I ran threw the front's gate turning my head as I see the front entrance explode with spells. I take a breath grabbing onto the side. As people run in - including Neville, Ginny and Amber. I turn seeing the halls surround with black some and death eaters appear. I needed to get to the common room- I created a shield charm as I ran- instantly getting spells shooted at me as they bounced of me and in return- landed on the death eater. That made me smile-

I ran down stairs all students running, screaming- it was a horrible sight as I could see first years -

'Crucio' I said pointing my wand at a death eater anger in my head- as I guard two first year Gryffindors behind me.

'Run- use any spells you can think off. Get to the main tower- you can go home to your family's. Or go to the common room. Stay in the shadows' I said loudly feeling the first years vanish. I continue raising my wand and also with strength creating my shield charm as I turn sharply down to the dungeons. Running fast as I can get to the common room. Shit- what was the passcode.

'Mudblood' I whispered feeling my stomach church as the door opened- never once had it been that. Never.

The common room opened- the dungeons were quiet. As I walk in- it was the exact same inside as it had ever been, it wasn't busy and only little noise came out- majority of the noise was the death eaters upstairs.

'Hannah?.. Hannah!' Pansy pulled me into a hug as I hugged back.

'How are you- where have you been- Draco's not told me anything!' Pansy soon replied as I could see eyes go onto us.

'It's complicated. Draco doesn't know anything- and if anyone thinks about starting anything, I swear to god I will crucio you till you can't feel your nerves' I said sternly watching the 3rd,4th,5th 6th and even remaining 7th years look at me.

'And don't think she won't because I'll join her' Pansy breathed as I smiled at my best friend.

'You-know-who want's her' Someone spoke up.

'Yeah - Voldemort- his name's Voldemort. Shows how your scared by him- like you all should be because everyone- everyone fears him. If you don't your lying. Everyone in this room doesn't want Voldemort to win- and all I'm saying is this is the time to chose your path. You can stay in here and hide- stay in the castle and protect people of you can go out there and fight. Either way if you are on the other side- people are going to try and kill you- the good people are going to try and kill you' I replied feeling people walk over to us.

'You might be bullies- but no one in this room is a killer- a killer for good people' I replied seeing Blaise walk over to us.

'I'll keep guard Pansy' Blaise said turning to Pansy as she nodded turning to me and grabbing onto my arm.

We ran up the girls staircase coming to the very top- seeing death eaters attack the school as I could feel my stomach dropping.

'The year i'm not here is the year our rooms are the best yet' I replied annoyed as we walked into the girls rooms a separate common room style in the middle with doors leading off. We walk into a room- may I mention is a lot larger than before and has a room connecting to the bathroom block.

'I need a wee' I said as Pansy signed as I ran into the empty bathrooms. A lot better than a metal toilet in the tent..

'I take you, to tell you something crucial and you have to pee first' Pansy said as I flushed the toilet walking out and washing my hands.

'What- there's not going to be anytime in the middle of the fight' I replied thinking about it as I washed my hands.

'Tabatha's alive' Pansy said as I looked at her in the mirror.

'I don't know how- it's even possible but- Voldemort came here a few weeks ago and he came with her. Blaise and I - we spied on them. Draco hasn't come back from easter- we had to. There trying to find a way how she can withdraw the spell but she hasn't got any magic. Snape said it's impossible but- that's if your alive' Pansy said as I stopped turning.

'Is she on the other side-

'I don't know- she could be just lying but- it was clear that in order for her to get the magic back you need to be dead' Pansy said looking away from my eyes. I took a breath-

'Pansy- Voldemort's priority is Harry. Tabatha is like a muggle- if she comes towards any one us we will win. Even a bunch of death eaters- Amber and I need to go to Tabatha-

'Don't be stupid-

'I'm not- if it means ending this - if it means killing her- I would do it. If she's on the other side.' I replied as Pansy looked at me.

'If she really is after our magic than- we will destroy it-

'You will end up like a squid!' Pansy replied.

'McGonagall taught us how to hide our magic- how to make it feel like we're normal. All we need to do is store the magic in something and then-

'You could take the whole school with it Hannah- it's dangerous' Pansy replied as I shook my head, the plan coming clear.

'We would still have control- we can fire it onto the death eaters' I replied as she shook her head .

'Are you hearing yourself?'she replied as I nodded.

'If Tabatha is on the other side- I'm putting up a fight' I replied as Pansy took a breath.

' I know!- It's just- ' Pansy stopped.

'You make it seem so easy but in reality- death eaters are killing people- our friend's out there are fighting for their lives. They would do anything to be in your place- because you'r most likely to sur-

'Don't Pansy- don't. The good people alway's die- don't say that' I whispered as she bit her lip.

'Have you heard from Draco' she replied changing the conversation as I shook my head.

'Not since- easter. Voldemort got me- tortured me and made Draco and then he vanished. There wasn't much talking- I stayed the night and ran away the next morning. Haven't seen him since- I - um slept with him... heat of the moment kinda thing really- I though I was dyeing and -

'Lovey dovey yeah I get it- better than me and Blaise. Blaise- couldn't be more un-romantic. Didn't have a clue what he was doing bless him.' Pansy breathed annoyed walking over to the sink and pulling at her pony as I couldn't help but bite my lip.

'There's a war going on and your talking about losing your virginity' I mocked as she glared at me.

'I will add- Narcissa walked in when we were asleep. I think she guess-

'Oh my god,no! ' Pansy replied as she laughed clutching her stomach, I nodded. Taking a breath-  
'She's- nothing like I though she was going to be you know. She's nothing like- Bellatrix' I whispered as Pansy nodded.

'Glad Draco take's after her- and you. Apparently Voldemort's really angry at them-

'Narcissa helped me escape the second time. Why wouldn't he' I whispered leaning on the sinks, seeing the shield around the school now completely vanish.

'What ever happens out there- I love you like a sister' Pansy said as I smiled pulling her in for a hug.  
'Love you to' I whispered as we pulled back. Jumping as a loud bang came from down stairs.

'There's trolls- outside and more death eaters coming- what do you want me to do?' Pansy asked as we looked at the window. The quidditch field turning to flames.

'Protect people as much as you can- I get you need to lie but -

'I'll try my best' Pansy replied as I smiled before we both headed quickly out the door towards the common room.  
'Blaise- your better of outside' I said dragging him out of the common room leaving the rest inside.

'They've made their decision' I replied as the common door shut behind us as I gently place my hand on the snake door- seeing it melt infront of me.  
'This shouldn't let them out, but still easy to get it' I breathed hardening the melted stone leaving a concrete wall.  
'You wouldn't think that's the entrance' Blaise breathed as I nodded.

'There's no way I'm letting them out if I know there against us- sorry. It will hold them up for a while. But- well it's still not the hardest nor easiest walls to break' I replied as I turned.

'There a war starting and I'm in my uniform- thanks Hannah. A little notice would have been nice' Pansy breathed as we kept in the shadows of the dungeons.

'Well- I think your beautiful' Blaise breathed as I shivered. The fur on my jacket turning grey from the smoke.

'Protect people out of sight- even if it's guarding class rooms- I get it protect your self first-

'We will do as best as we can' Blaise replied as Pansy nodded as we neared the screams.  
'I'll see you- later' I breathed as they nodded. I turned, this wasn't a goodbye.

I ran up the stairs outside the great hall seeing Ginny, Amber and Neville.

'Harry- Tabatha's alive' I quickly replied as he looked at me.

'She has to kill us to get the magic- but I've suggested we destroy it' I said as Amber looked at me.

'At the moment- she's as powerfull as a muggle meaning she easy to defeat alone. ' I replied as windows smashed around us. Student's running as death eaters came through. As Amber and I created a shield charm around the 5 of us.

'You haven't seen Luna have you?' Neville soon asked as I looked at him confused.

'I'm mad for her- about time I told seeing as well - this could be the end' Neville replied as I mentally 'Awwed'.

Ginny kissed Harry as I stood next to Amber- all these death eaters and they hadn't realised were right in the middle.

'You two with me- we're going to the room of requirement' Harry replied as I nodded- parting from Ginny as we ran.

'Is this where the Horcrux is' I said as Harry nodded.

'Where the bloody hell have you been' I hissed as we ran into Ron and Hermione. As we shooted spells at death eaters around us.

'Chamber of secrets' Ron replied as he showed us the destroyed Horcrux with a grin.

'Hermione destroyed it- with a basilisk fang- she was excellent ' Ron quickly added showing the fang. As a small blush appeared on Hermione's face.  
'I've blocked the Slytherins in their common room- won't stand for long but-

'Room of requirement- now' Harry said as we all nodded hurrying after him.  
'Ravenclaw Horcruxe' I mouthed to Ron and Hermione as we quickly reached the top of the seventh floor. I stopped mid corridor as black smoke travels through the air seeing Blaise and Goyle-

'Hannah!' I zoned back Amber pulling on my arm as we darted towards room of requirement.  
'Are you sure it's in here Harry' Hermione asked as we walked through the door- the sleeping arrangements vanished as it became the room oh so familiar from last year.

'It's somewhere in here' Harry said quietly as I looked around slowly.  
'Easy'  
I turn around alone in my little section as I see that familiar blonde hair. Draco? I smile spreads across my face hurrying out as I stop seeing Blaise, Goyle and Draco with their wands up.

'expelliarmus' A blue jet of light wipes across me seeing it disarm Draco. Hermione.

'avada kedavra' Goyle shouted back as I stood there. Mindblown- how. I gripped my wand anger filling me- it had missed Hermione but-

'stupefy!' Hermione hissed as I gripped harder on my wand. Seeing Harry move. But also Draco, Blaise and Goyle.

'THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU NUMPTIES' Ron soon shouted running after them as I looked at Hermione with a smirk.

'Girlfriend huh? I asked as she blushed lightly.

'Well- we thought we were dyeing- and well it was actually quite romantic' Hermione replied quickly as I smiled.

'I know the feeling' I started knowing she would have no clue...  
'Guys!' Amber soon shouted as we looked up seeing her and Harry climb up- We quickly moved following climbing on chairs and tables.

'It's at the top' Harry said as we continued to climb.  
'I've got it'Harry said as we stopped. I looked at the tiara. It was truely beautiful. Harry and Amber jumped down as Hermione and I followed as we shooted our heads up seeing Ron run.  
'Run... Run... Goyle's set the bloody place on fire' Ron cried as my inner body laughed hugely at his facial exspression.

Here we go.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 "True Slytherin"

Hannah's P.O.V.

The room of requirement was filled with warmth, bad warmth. Fire in the shape of a lion and a snake came blowing towards the five of us, something we instantly ran from.

'Thought there meant to be your bloody friends' Ron hissed as I ran with him and Hermione.

'Yeah well I don't think Slytherin like me much anymore' I replied as we rounded the corning coming to Harry and Amber. As we looked up- we were in the middle of the fire. I took a large breath as Harry crated a water shield.

'Guys!' I turn to Ron-

'Hermione- bought time you learned how to ride a broom' I instantly replied seeing the fire bolts lined up on the side.  
We quickly all got onto one as we zoomed up- feeling nervouse. The room was surrounded with fire- where was Draco and Blaise?

'Come on this way' Ron shouted as we passed the fire below that was rising.

'I'm not leaving them Ron!' I said speeding past him.

'Your joking right?' Ron soon asked as I ignored him looked at Harry.

'We need to save them' Harry soon said as I smiled before we both turned- seeing Draco and Blaise at the top of a rocky tower. We lowered.

'If we die for them I'm going to bloody kill, both of you' I heard Ron say over the flames as we lowered to Blaise and Draco, as I grabbed Blaise's arm and Harry grabbing Draco's, both pulling them onto the back of our brooms.

'Thank you' Blaise breathed as I nodded.

'Pansy would kill me Blaise and besides- your my friend. Where's Goyle?' I asked as we turned right heading for the door as I saw the fire beginning to follow us.

'He fell- into the flames' Blaise quietly replied as I sped up. I felt bad but it soon vanished- he had bitten off more than he could chew.

'Hold on' I said as we sped up and down heading right for the door as we quickly sped out the door landing with a shriek.

'Sorry' I breathed as we both landed hard on the ground.

'Sorry? You just saved my life Weasley!' Blaise said as we got of from the ground. I turned seeing Draco- I'd never walked or shall I say ran fast in my life- instantly pulling him into a hug, a tight hug. Kissing his lips gently. We pulled back feeling a heat of the right side of our faces turning and seeing Harry use the basilisk fang to destroy the horcrux making a Voldemort style fire figure that soon vanished as the room of requirement shut its doors hard.

'Harry?' Hermione asked as Harry fell to the floor as I felt Draco grip my waist as I turned.

'The Snake- it's the last one' ' Harry breathed as I turned to Draco.

'It's the only way to end it Harry' I heard Hermione say as I looked at Draco.

'I love you so much. I'm staying with you- our family is already seen as well- Voldemort knows my mother let you escape' Draco breathed as I bit my lip.

'I'm on your side now' he breathed as I smiled.

'Took you bloody long enough' I replied.

'Hannah- come on!?' Amber asked as I turned-

'I'm staying here- I can protect people. You four go' I said turning back as Ron looked at Draco.

'If she dies- it's your fault' Ron hissed as I nodded at Harry. He understood- I was better at fighting and protecting than running.

'I will see you all soon' I said as Amber looked at me. Before they turned and vanished out the corridor.

'So what's the plan?' Blaise asked as I ignored him kissing Draco again and pulling back.

'Well- fight. I'm going to the front entrance that's where most of damage is-

'We're coming with you' Draco instantly replied as I looked at the two.

'No- the death eaters think your on their side. Your best staying in the corridors- fighting of single death eaters at once. Then come and find me- I want you to get the first years to Dumbledore's office or into their common rooms-

'I don't care what you say I'm coming with you' Draco replied as I took a breath. This wasn't the time to argue.

'Right- Blaise you know what to do' I breathed. He nodded-

'I'll see you -

'When we've won' I replied as he nodded hurrying down the corridor instantly letting of stunning spells.

'There's no way I'm walking seven floors of this- good time to do a shield charm' Draco breathed as he grabbed onto my hand as I let out a scream pulling my wand to shield both of us- we were flying, the black smoke. We traveled quickly down the stairs as people darted spells towards us that were darted back on the owner as got to the main entrance the sight- not pretty. The spiders from the forbidden forest were here- we stopped standing in the corridor outside the great hall having a good view of outside.

'There here to kill- everyone but Potter. Voldemort wants you dead. So if they see you they will try and kill you' Draco breathed as I looked up at him.

'Voldemort came to the manor with Tabatha-

'I'm going to destroy my magic' I said as Draco stopped-

'If she is on the other side- I'm destroying it' I repeated as he looked at me. Both jumping as a spell destroys the wall next to us.

'Come on' I said pulling Draco's arm as we ran towards the entrance. There was spiders, trolls, death eaters- body's on the grown. I had to block all the bad thoughts as I set on fire some spiders- stunned a few trolls and hexed a few death eaters- all with the help of Draco.

'I will say one good thing about Goyle- he created a pretty big fire for someone who failed all of his O. ' Draco breathed as I created as shield charm pointing stunning spells as the black smoke above us. We turned running right as we disarmed a group of followers who were fighting Neville-  
A loud scream came from the right as I looked at Neville-

'Crucio' Draco breathed next to me at the followers as the instantly fell the floor as I raised my wand. Disarming them and giving them all a full body locking charm. I smiled at Neville before vanishing right stopping at I look in front. Feeling Draco's hand on my hand.  
Lavender Brown laid unconscious on the floor as Greyback bit on her neck. I bit the side of my lip hard walking forward as he looked up at me smiling as blood poured from his mouth. She didn't deserved this- she was clearly dead. She didn't deserve to suffer but he did. He stood ready to attack as Draco disarmed him.

'Crucio' I whispered lightly as he groaned in pain dropping infront of lavender. As I walked over to him as he looked up at me.

'Rot in hell'- Avada Kedavra' I said as his eyes went huge as I raised my wand. The first and only time my wand shined green. As his body laid still his eyes still huge. I looked at Lavender feeling a tear drip down my face it felt like yesterday she was asking what Ron wanted for christmas- she tried to be my friend. She wanted to save all of us in the end.  
I steadied my wand from my shaking hand as Draco held it as I looked up at him.

'You didn't need to do that' he whispered as I looked at him.

'I wanted to- she doesn't deserve to be dead.' I whispered as he looked at me. As I pointed my wand-

'Let me' Draco said lowering my wand as I looked at him. His wand pointing at Greyback as his body became a flame before being thrown over the side of the cliff. I looked at Draco grabbing his hand as I kneeled down the Lavender. Tears in her eyes- they were still crystal. I gently closed them taking my wand as the deep cuts on her neck vanished. The blood still stained.

'I don't know if I can do this'I whispered feeling tears spring from my eyes as I stand next to a quiet Draco.

'How many people are dead- how many people have had to die' I whispered wiping my tears.

'How many lives have they saved though. How many people have they now saved' Draco said quietly to me as he gripped my hand.

'It's natural to feel like this. You've just killed someone Hannah' Draco whispered as we turn out heads behind us. Seeing the walls around us explode.

'Come on, it's not safe-

'You got that right' said a womanly voice behind us as we looked at each other before slowly turing our heads left.

'I would say run but - my fury friends are surrounded us' she breathed as I looked at the youthful women. The women who I had only seen in photographs.

'Draco- we can both say she isn't on our side' I quickly whispered as Tabatha Nott walked forward.

'Amber was easy but something tells me your going to be challenging' she breathed as I looked at her confused as she smiled.

'Your friends were stupid going for the final horcrux- it just showed how much they don't care about each other- or shall I say someone. They left her all alone- I wasn't going to just sit there when she clearly has something of mine' Tabatha breathed as she stood next to the largest spider of the group.

'What did you do' I breathed feeling a spider move over to me. But spiders didn't worry me.

'I killed her- of shall I say I controlled her. Killing sounds better but anyway - now I have half of my magic back. Time to get the other half' she breathed as I grew with fury tears stinging my eyes.

'You killed your own daughter' I whispered stepping back with Draco as she looked at the two of us.

'Yes I suppose I did- see one thing about wearing that necklace of mine. I understood you- I know how you use your magic- how you display it and how you hide it. I know you better than anyone els' Tabatha breathed. As I raised my wand-

'Touch her and I will kill him' I looked right seeing Theodore as he disarmed Draco instantly as I took a breath. Looking at Draco and then Tabatha.

'The girl that loves the family that is no more-

'Don't say that' I whispered as she stopped with a smile.

'You don't know do you?' she laughed.

'Those twins never were the brightest were-

'A crucio charm isn't going to work on me sweetheart,-

'But the killing one will- especially now your horcrux is destroyed' Draco breathed as the through the burnt, necklace on the floor.

'Voldemort left it in the manor- I might look stupid but he shared a great amount of information with my family. So when that goblin turned up with the sward of Gryffindor- Bellatrix was the first one to destroy it seeing as- your her competition' Draco replied as I looked at him, hope in my eyes.  
I stunned Theodore disarming him as Draco was free as I created a shield charm pointing my wand at Tabatha. She looked angry.

'Dumbledore game Amber and me that necklace to find the other half- to find you. I know why now- the last few years Dumbledore looked after us. He taught us and now I know why- he wanted us to kill you. Because you are just as powerfull as Voldemort. Dumbledore taught us how to store our magic- and I've only just realised why in the last few months when we needed it the most it wasn't there. When I first touched the horcrux it wasn't just a spark of the bond- it drew my magic in. It hid my magic. But then- Amber and I's magic is linked so my magic didn't just get hid- her's did also. So when Bellatrix destroyed the horcrux she destroyed the magic- the magic you need. For months Amber and I have been normal but we can still perform as well because we taught our magic. Our individual magic can perform is good at yours.' I replied as Tabatha looked at me as I took a breath.

'I killed Amber- I took her magic' Tabatha said as I shook my head.

'You can only take the magic that's yours- your not powerfull enough to take her's as well. So you didn't take any magic- you don't have any magic' I said walking over to her remaining the shield charm around Draco and I from the spiders-

'Your like a muggle- ' I replied as she looked at me- understanding and fear coming on her face. She withdraw her arm showing her dark mark.

'You can't call him- you don't have magic' I breathed feeling the spiders change direction.

'Spiders can smell fear Tabatha.' I breathed as she looked at me- her puffy dress moving back.

'There on Voldemort's orders not yours- and you can't create a shield charm' I replied seeing the spiders move to her.

'You've been tricked' I ended raising my wand.

'Help me! Help me then. I'm your aunt!" she hissed as I watched the spiders move infront of her.

'No' I replied hearing her scream.

'Avada kedavra!' I said lightly pointing my wand at her before the spiders could bite her. She feel to the floor as the spiders pounced on her. At least I saved her from pain. I felt exhausted seeing the shield charm being to become unstable. I pointed my wand at the spiders seeing them and Tabatha turn to flames before Draco used his wand to push them off the side falling to the fire below.

'Voldemort said I put into Slytherin because of her- but I wasn't. As much as I want to say so- I can be mean. I can be rude. It doesn't effect me. She was still a threat- they all are' I breathed looking to Theodore on the floor who was shaking.

He better hope Amber isn't actually dead.

'Hannah you heard her-

'She didn't say how though Draco' I breathed as we hurried though the entrance to the school- where was the others.

'They should be back by now' I whispered hurrying as I dart numerous spells to the death eaters above.

'She isn't she can't be- and the twins. There with dad, there with the order- Draco grabbed my hand as I turned feeling tears cover my eyes.

'There not dead Draco' I whispered. As he looked at me.

'Let's go and find them then' he breathed taking my hand as I nodded. Stopping as well as Draco and everyone els in the entrance of the bridge. Death eaters and normal people.

 _'Harry potter I directly speak to you, on this night you have let your friends die for you instead of yourself. Join me in the forbidden forest and take you fate, if not I will kill every man, women and child that choses to hide you from me'_  
The death eaters around us vanished instantly as I looked at Draco.

Everyone who stood around us were on our side.

'Draco-

'I love you' he said as I connected our lips. Showing as much love, passion and need in one kiss.

'Turn around' he whispered as we parted I looked up at him slowly turning- Harry, Ron, Hermione-

'Amber!' I cried running over to her as I watched her limp with cuts over her. She pulled me into a hug. I pulled back- I had killed her mother.

'Tabatha came for me- she said- you-

'She tried to- I think she though she had. The Snake didn't do as much damage as she though- Hermione was quick getting some potions out. Has she come here-

'Yes.' I quickly replied feeling Harry, Ron and Hermione look at me.

'She though she had her magic back- but she didn't and neither do we Amber. We sealed our magic in the horcrux without knowing it. She can't get it' I replied as Amber looked at me.

'Voldemort has the Hor-

'Bellatrix destroyed it- with the Gryffindor Sward' Draco spoke up behind me as Amber looked at him.

'But the thing is- Lavender Brown was killed by Greyback- and I killed him. But then Tabatha came and I couldn't take the risk' I replied looking at Amber as she looked at me, looking down.

'I'm sorry- but goodness knows what she would have done other wise. I had to kill her-' I replied taking a breath.

' Where is she' Amber asked as she looked at me. Ah-

'The spiders smelt her fear as soon as she realized she didn't have magic. I killed her before they could- but they still got to her before I manage to burn both of them and pull them over the side' I said slowly realizing just how much of a killer I had bean.

'You had to do it Hannah' Ron spoke up ignoring Draco behind me.

'Dumbledore knew this would happen- he knew we had to kill her Amber.' I breathed as Amber just nodded.

'Voldemort isn't going to be happy he has no magic' she replied looking up as she walked past me-

'Amber are you -

'Am I what? Okay? No! You killed my mother- how am I okay? I've just been nearly killed finding a horcrux whilst you play couple's with your boyfriend who is most likely going to get us all killed and your asking if I'm okay? I'm not alright okay?. I hope that answers the fucking question' she hissed as I flinched.

'She never killed your mother Amber- she was already dead. Hannah saved us you should be glad. I know you were nearly killed but think what it could belike if she had taken the magic- what she could have done' Ron soon replied as I couldn't help but mentally thank him.

'Ron' Hermione said as she placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

'Where is everyone' Harry asked changing the topic as we all walked past the bridge and round to the entrance of the school. The front had been blasted of- the door to the great hall visible. We slowly all walked up as I held Draco's hand we opened the door as instantly my stomach dropped seeing hospital beds everywhere. Some people's faces covered others just eyes shut. I steadied my hand tightly on Draco's as we walked, walking past Lavender Brown, Tonks and Remus.

'Teddy's just over a month' I whispered as I stopped with Hermione, Harry and Draco, looking down as I tear went down my face- seeing their hands touching gently. Tonks was a good friend and a fantastic mother. Lupin- the best defence against the dark arts teachers.

'Hannah' Draco said weakly and frightened? I pulled my head about to turn around to face him as I stop dead in my tracks. Seeing mum lean over a body and Ron crying- Ginny was stunned- dad quiet- Percy blown away and -

'George?' I asked feeling tears cover my eyes as I pull from Draco instantly sobbing as I get pulled into a tight hug from George who was also sobbing. How- but- he- I looked down at mum as she screamed, A scream only a mother can present when she loses her son, she was holding tightly onto Fred as Ron grabbed his hand sobbing. Dad stood next to Percy, tears in his eyes. Ginny stepped back her face blank. As I hugged George. Seeing Bill and Fleur stand back holding onto each other.  
Tabatha was right.

I sobbed I couldn't look at Fred. He was always the twin that was more - warming. I loved George just as much but he was cheeky- he still cared. But Fred- he went out his way to make sure I was okay.

'I never got to say goodbye' I whispered blankly. Remembering like it was only moments ago that I was hugging them so excited to them both- all of them.

I parted from George- bending down next to mum as I grab Fred's right hand. He looked like he was sleeping-

'He looks peaceful' I whispered as mum grabbed onto me.  
She cried as I hugged her as we held onto Fred. Our family was strong- our family was close. This wasn't just someone who had died- this was one of the main personality's that made my life fun.  
I wasn't sure how long we stayed there an hour- if was when we realized Harry had vanished. I sat next to Fred. I cleaned his face and his hands and pulled the blanket round him neatly. Mum wasn't just sad about Fred- so many people had died. Dad told us how he witnessed Tonks and Lupin. How they died together. George- he couldn't process anything. I'd never seen the real emotion side of him- he always seemed to be cheeky?

'How are we going to tell Charlie' Mum said, no emotion showing. I bit my lip hard- Charlie wasn't even here.

'I'll tell him' Percy said. I took a breath standing up as I walked over to Hermione hugging her instantly. It was so easy, to break down again. But I couldn't I needed to be strong. I had to be.

'We should- find Harry' I whispered. Wiping tears as she nodded. I turned seeing Draco sit at a bench, the great hall- was no more. He got of the bench as he slowly walked over to me. He didn't need to do or say anything, he just simply hugged me and that's all I could ask for right now.

'Draco- I've never asked for anything before but right now I really wouldn't mind being in the most expensive hotel room with a large bath tub and drinking - butterbeer. I don't like champagne' I replied as I pulled back as he couldn't help but let out a smile.

'After this- I will gladly take you' he instantly whispered as I smiled.

'Goyle's body's here. Surprised how- it's well it's burnt- that's the smell in the air' he said as I bit my lip nodding.

'I need to go and find Harry, but I will be back soon- I'm not going anywhere Draco. I love you' I whispered, he bit his lip to argue before nodding and pecking my lips.

'I love you to' he replied as I smiled. Turning before helped Ronald up as we took one last glance as Fred's body.

'Do you think he felt it- I know it's supposed to be painless but what do you think he was think-

'Ron, don't' I whispered as the three of us left the great hall leaving Amber as she laid in a bed on her own.

'I don't know where he went- we should wait here' Hermione said as we sat on the steps, holding each other.

'What's gonna happen to Teddy' I whispered.

'Probably Tonks parents but- Harry is the god farther' Ron replied as I nodded.

'Image Harry and Ginny-

'Don't- even if it isn't their child- she's to young.' Ron warned as I looked at him.

'Well face facts Ronald they probably are going to have look after it' I whispered. Ron looked down.

'Do you think- we can re-do this year' Hermione whispered as I nodded.

'I was thinking that- I'd do anything to have one normal year, for our last' I whispered.

'Marcus Flint stayed until he was nearly 20' I breathed as Hermione nodded.

'I'm going stay- next year if we can' I replied as Hermione agreed.

'Your mental- both of you' Ron replied as I ignored him looking up as we heard foot steps.

'Harry' Hermione asked as Harry rushed past us. We stood looking at him.

'Where have you been?' Hermione asked as Ron and I looked at him.

'I'm going to the forbidden forest now' Harry breathed as I looked at him.

'Are you mad?' Ron asked as Harry turned.

'What is it Harry?' I asked as he looked at the three of us.

'There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes, I think I've know for a while- I'm pretty sure you have to' Harry said as I grew confused looking at Ron.

'I'll go with you' Hermione said as I grew even more confused.

'No- kill the snake and then it's just him' Harry replied as I nodded still confused. He hugged Hermione and me as we stood opposite him. He looked at us- like it was goodbye?

'Hermione- what is it? What's he doing?' I asked as she turned tears in her eyes.

'He had part of Voldemorts soul in him- he's a horcrux' Hermione said as I stopped.

'And he's going to let Voldemort kill himself' she said as Ron took her as I looked at the two of them.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81- "Battle of Hogwarts Part 2"

Hannah's P.O.V.

Morning was approaching well very early morning, as we remained seated in the great hall. It was- horrible. There was so many, dead people. Mum sat with Fred and George she hadn't left his side. The had arranged to get Snape's body. But the main thing that was horrible was waiting- knowing Harry -

'He can't die though' I whispered.

'Why would Dumbledore -

'It doesn't need to be Harry who finishes him of though does it?' Bill said as he sat next to me. I looked down. Ron and Hermione sitting opposite.

'We have the fangs for the snake and then- but he is't dead. He can't be' I whispered as Ginny neared. She didn't have a clue- not yet.  
She walked past, going out the door. The wall crumbled away as she walked with dad and Neville.  
Hermione was looking into space as Ron was- quiet. I stood up grabbing mums hand as madam pomfrey and a few of her workers moved Fred's body. I walked with mum as they moved him into the next room, the wall had been destroyed so it was still viewable. They placed him down and gently placed the blanket on his face. He was cold now- not warm anymore. Mum broke down again as I hugged her- trying not to cry my self. George sat in a corner on his own. It was- hard losing something that feels like half of you. Fred was his best friend- he was the leader of the two. He was the older one- the one that was the leader our of the two of them. Now- George was alone.  
Percy walked over as I pulled from mum, walking over to the back of the great hall. Blaise, Pansy and Draco sat together. As I looked on the floor- Slytherin body's, Tracey-

'Theodore-

'He got killed as well as his farther by your brother- the one with the french girl' Blaise said as I looked down. Even though I had hate for Theodore- he

'He deserved it' Pansy said as if she was reading my questioning mind. I sat down next to Draco as he pulled his arm around me.

'Even- Aria- she was good at quidditch' I whispered as Pansy nodded.

'She was on our side' Pansy said as I looked down.

'They managed to get out- who you locked inside. The dungeon was the first to be blown- the tower's alright. But who did get out- have ended up here' Blaise said as I looked on the floor- Madam Pomfrey was moving many body's, many body's that were Slytherins.

'Look' Said Blaise as he looked towards the door- in the distance.

'There coming back' Draco whispered as I stood- to fast might I add as my eyes went fuzzy as I felt my self falling left.

'W-hay, you alright?' Draco asked as he caught me sitting back down. I nodded rubbing my eyes as the fuzziness cleared.

'Just got up to-

'You need a good meal inside of you- been on the run for 7 months! I'll give you a medic check later- clean those nasty cuts as well' Madam Pomfrey said as she passed. I took a breath nodding as I stood back up. We walked outside feeling my stomach twist in knots as we watched Voldemort and the death eaters walk to the front entrance. Hagrid was holding onto-

'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD' The death eaters laughed as I zoned out watching Ginny lunge forward, being pulled back by dad. He isn't he cant be-

'Silly girl- from this day forward you put your faith in me' Voldemort replied as I felt instantly sick watching the snake move next to him.

'Now is the time to declare yourself- come forward and join us, or die' Voldemort said as Bellatrix bounced excitingly on some rock.

'Draco!' Lucius hissed as I felt Draco shake next to me. I looked at him squeezing his hand giving him a slight nod.

'Draco. Come' Narcissa said gently as Draco looked at me- the same look when we parted last year. But this wasn't good bye. Draco let go of my hand as I felt Pansy and Blaise move close towards me. He walked down as Voldemort smile- Draco was safe. That was the main thing. Voldemort hugged Draco awkwardly as Draco moved next to his mother and farther- and stood. Narcissa hugging him. As they remained standing.  
Neville?

'What's Longbottom doing' Pansy whispered as I watched Neville slowly limp towards Voldemort as he let out a laugh.

'Who might you be young man?' Voldemort asked looking at Neville who was holding- the sorting hat? Or a normal long hat? I noticed McGonagall wasn't wearing hers.

'Neville Longbottom' Neville breathed as the death eaters laughed.

'I'd like to say something' Neville quickly said as Voldemort stopped walking.

'It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday, friends, family-yeah. We lost Harry tonight but he's still with us in here, so's Fred, Remus, Tonks- all of them. They didn't die in vein- but you will cause your wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us- it's not over!'

'Sward of Gryffindor- Harry!' I said feeling my body rise as I hurry forward to mum, dad and my siblings.  
Harry ran as Voldemort grew in fury pointing his wand at Harry as he tried to catch the snake on fire.  
Some death eaters vanished instantly as I back up towards the great hall with the others including Harry as I watched Narcissa and Draco hesitate as I turned my back running into the great hall.

'We need to kill the Snake-

'Take this' Hermione said giving Harry a fang. As we watched Voldemort disaparated in the air with the snake.  
We hurried into the great hall fighting death eaters as Amber had vanished.  
Bellatrix was in the room as I soon was standing with Hermione and Ginny stunning her as she though back. She shot a killing curse that missed Ginny by a mili metre. We stopped as she laughed as Ginny looked- shocked.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH' Mum hissed as she pushed the three of us back shooting spells at Bellatrix as she moved farward before Bellatrix was stunned and then turned to flakes.  
I looked at mum a slight smile in her face. As I looked between Hermione and Ginny.

'Bloody brilliant' I whispered as mum smiled at me, turning her face to other death eaters.

'We need to find that snake' I said darting around non verbal jinx and hexes to death eaters- helping out Luna, Pansy, Neville, The Pavarti twins, -

I ran out the great hall with a fang in my hand.

'Av- I couldn't move round quickly enough to see who was behind me-

'Avada kedavra' a women's gently voice hissed as I looked round seeing Narcissa and Draco. Seeing a death eater on the floor.

'There was no way we could leave you' Narcissa huffed pulling hair around her face as I just hugged her.

'Thank you' I whispered pulling back as she smiled.

'Or let you be killed- The Dark Lord is as angry as ever' Narcissa replied as I looked- Bellatrix

'I know' she said lightly. As I bit my lip-

'Let's focus on the snake then' she finished as I smiled- Draco looking surprised at her. As we all turned feeling a loud bang outside- Harry and Voldemort.

'We need to hurry killing that snake is the only way' I breathed as Narcissa and Draco nodded. I took a breath hearing a scream- Hermione. I didn't look back I ran- towards the entrance seeing the snake leap for Hermione and Ron as I jumped feeling someone run next to me as I jammed the fang in the back of the snake at the same time Neville slicing her head off. I took a breath seeing black smoke surround above us before vanishing.

'Good work Neville' I breathed taking a breath as I turned seeing Ron tightly hold Hermione. How romantic. I stood up quickly seeing Narcissa and Draco look in wonder-

'The last Horcrux- destroyed' she breathed. I looked down at the dead snake nodding up at her.

'Oh my- Draco whispered looking behind us as I turned my head seeing Harry and Voldemort in the court yard.

I stood watching in wonder as I felt Neville, Hermione , Ron, Narcissa and Draco stand near me as we watched Harry and Voldemort fight. Not the spelling fight- they were using their magic to fight each other. A bright green and red light flashed. Voldemort dropped his wand- his face blank. Quickly his skin cracked as I grabbed Ron's hand taking a breath watching his body turn to stone just like Bellatrix and before our eyes, he vanished in the wind.

Voldemort is dead.

Voldemort is actually dead.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82- "A new beginning"  
Hannah's P.O.V.

'It's crazy- it's actually over' I said as I sat on a wooden bench, madam pomfrey healing a few deep cuts. As sat with Luna and Amber as they were getting their injuries healed.

'Daddy's got the next issue of the quibbler coming out- he is awfully sorry about what he did' Luna's soft voice said as I looked up realizing how tired I was. As I touched the side of my head with a smile- the cuts and grazes vanished. I thanked Madam Pomfrey.

'Yeah- well everything happens for a reason' I whispered as Luna looked down with a nod.

'Has Neville spoken to you' Amber asked as I watched Luna shifted a little.

'Yes he has. He's a great friend, nothing more. How'd you know' she asked as I looked at Amber-

'People spill their secrets when their about to die' Amber said as Luna nodded sipping on her tea.

'Are you coming back next year?' she asked changing the situation as I took a breath.

'If Mcgonagall will have me- she is our new headmistress' I whispered as Luna smiled.

'Harry' Amber said as Harry slowly walked over- I stood helping Amber up as we walked over to him. I hugged him-

'I'm so proud of you Harry' I whispered,

'I though you was dead' I replied pulled back and hitting his arm gently as he let out a smile.

'Yeah- I need to explain. Where's Ron and Hermi-

'Right behind you' Hermione finished as she smiled slightly looking down at her's and Ron's hand that was tightly held together as I let out a smirk.

'Finally- though you got the message at the Yule ball when she-

'Hannah!' Hermione whispered as I shut my mouth with a smile.

'Nothing' I added as Ron shook his head turning to Harry.

'Lets take a walk'

'What was it like Harry- dyeing' I whispered as we stood on the broken stone bridge listening to Harry's story.

'It was- unreal. Before I could even process I'd gone. Dumbledore was there. My mum, dad, Sirius, Remus- they've never left my side' Harry said as I looked up at him.

'Do you know where you put it- the resurrection stone'Ron asked as Harry shook his head.

'I dropped it- and good riddance. I had the cloak, the stone and the wand. The legend was real - it didn't work for Voldemort because Snape didn't disarm Dumbledore. Draco did' Harry said as I looked at the memory of Dumbledore's death.

'But then I disarmed Draco at Malfoy manor, so this little thing, is mine' Harry breathed as I looked up at the elder wand.

'The most powerfull wand in the world- you would be invincible' Ron breathed as I nodded.

'And Dumbledore had been using it- the last seven years!' I added as Harry looked down at the wand.

'What are you going to do with it?' Amber asked as Harry stood on a bloke of stone making us look up at him. He looked down at the wand, he was questioning it. Snap-  
The four of us moved forward as he smiled at us before throwing each half into the air, dropping down.

'There- now we will never know' Harry breathed as I smiled up at him. As the five of us looked out as the dust started to drop. The war was over. Actually over.

'I think we should bury Snape here- near Dumbledore.' Harry said lightly as I looked at him as a few minutes passed. What now?

'Snape gave me his tears, his memories when he was dying. When I was in Dumbledore's office, I looked at them. He loved my mother, he knew Voldemort was going to go after them and Dumbledore didn't do anything. Snape hated my dad because he had what Snape wanted. Snape promised to protect me so no one knew he loved my mum. Dumbledore knew- he knew Draco was sent to kill him. Dumbledore asked Snape to do it. The darkness on his arm- he was already dying. That's why he didn't fight back. Dumbledore wanted the dark lord to trust Snape, completely. Dumbledore knew that I was- a Horcrux. That's why all these years- I had a part of Voldemort in me. Snape sent the patronous to show me where the sword of Gryffindor was. All these years, Snape was trying to protect me' Harry quietly said as I felt my eyes grow large.

'So he died- protecting you. Lying for you to Voldemort' I said gently as Harry nodded.

'Pretty much' Harry whispered.

'As much as I hated the man- he must haver really loved your mum Harry' Ron breathed as I nodded.

'I think, it's a wonderful idea Harry' Hermione whispered as I looked around at the rocks. There was going to be so much cleaning up to do.

'So what do we do now' Ron breathed.

'McGonagalls speech, come on' Amber said as she turned I took a glance looking over the bridge as all turned walking back towards the castle.

'Narcissa Malfoy saved me- she told Voldemort I was dead even though she knew I was clearly alive after telling her Draco was alright' Harry said lightly as I looked up at him.

'She saved me- from a death eater who came out of no where. Killed him- straight' I said as Ron looked at me.

'Not so much of dating the 'enemy' anymore is it' I breathed looking up at him as I moved forward hearing him sign.

'Face it Ronald- they love each other. Clearly, Narcissa isn't a bad as what's said to be' Hermione whispered as I smirked.

'Maybe- I still hate him. Think of what he's done to Harry, you Hermione and me. Still been a bully despite being the good guy in the end. What about his farther- he ran the second Voldemort wasn't near him.' Ron breathed as I bit my lip nodding. He still was right- but Draco and Narcissa they protected me.

'But Narcissa helped Hannah escape Ron- Bellatrix wanted to kill her' Amber breathed as Ron remained quiet.

'I never forget' he muttered as we walked into the great hall. Tables had been made up but people were sitting where they wanted to. Food was laid up as people were smiling- to an extent of course. I looked over to the side seeing my family sitting together and-

'Bloody hell' Ron muttered.

'Looks like your mum agrees with Hannah' Amber said standing next to Ron as I watched Narcissa and Draco stand next to my mum as Narcissa hugged her. ? Even I felt that a little strange. I walked over standing next to Draco with a questioning exspression. As Ron stood next to Hermione glaring, like usual.

'Look- I know we have our differences. But Hannah will always be looked after, I see her as part of our family' Narcissa started as she pulled from mum, mum lightly smiled nodding.

'Of course, you let her escape and just killed a death eater saving her. We couldn't thank you enough' Molly breathed.

'Where's your husband may I ask' Dad asked, his protective side showing. What were they even talking about?

'Probably ran back to the manor- he isn't the best of people I know that. He's been influence by - Voldemort like Draco had. Voldemort made them do both horrible things, I know my husband probably won't change but Draco has. Because of your daughter- she does something that I can't do. She shows him how to grow up, the right way. I can't thank her enough and of course you two for bringing her up' Narcissa breathed slightly glancing at Draco and I.

Dad coughed.

'As clear as it is, out children love each other very much which is why I ask for us to start anew. For everyone' Narcissa asked as I heard Ron, grunt.

'No way in hell am I apologising to a git like him. You should hear-

'Ronald!' Mum hissed as even she made me jump.

'I'm not asking for an apology. I'm just asking for any lose ties to be cut. To move on from now and be civil' Narcissa asked gently as I watched mum look at dad.

'Alright- but I'm not agreeing to any marriages- your far to young just yet!' Dad breathed as I smiled looking at Draco as Narcissa parted her lips.

'Of course. Wonderfull' Narcissa breathed.

'In that case, I'm throwing the twins-Hannah and Ron- sorry' mum cried as Narcissa placed her arm on her.

'I'm throwing them a party at the burrow- well it was going to be a late surprise for them early one for Harry for their 18th a in the summer, but well you are most welcome to attend. I know Hannah wants both of you there' Mum said as I raised my eyebrow. Was there light at the end of the tunnel?

'We would love to- don't worry. I'll make sure it's just us two' Narcissa breathed as I noticed many people were beginning to take seats. Ron at a party with Draco- that would be fun.

We all sat, the table that was directed as the Slytherin table. Ginny sat close to Harry as Hermione sat close to Ron. Well arn't we all cosy?  
Bill and Fleur, Mum and dad, George- he was leaning on Percy. As we watched McGonagall stand in the same place as Dumbledore had done for many years. Silence filled the great hall as everyone sat she looked a little startled at us.

'I could say a million things right now but I won't. I think the main person in here that we need to thank mostly is Mr Harry Potter himself, I don't know how you did it Harry but thank you' McGonagall said as the great hall feel into claps and cheers. I smiled as majority of eyes feel onto Harry.

'Now I know - you didn't do it alone but I want to congratulate every single person in this room. You were willing to sacrifice your life- Hogwarts can't sat thank you enough' She added as again we clapped.

'We have lost many, friends, family and colleagues. People who are not going to go un missed.' McGonagall breathed as she glanced over to the many body's in the corner room.

'Which is why as your new headmistress, during the re- building of Hogwarts, a area is going to be dedicated to everyone we have lost. There names engraved, and by choice their body's placed there. Now this means this is going to be built fairly soon. So now we face a problem- we have a school that is half destroyed, hasn't taught the appropriate lessons and have had students miss out on the school year. We are officially one year behind on our school- this unfortunately effects O. and N.E. ' McGonagall breathed as the great hall students signed- come on, she surely isn't-

'But I can't let you fail, neither can I say you have a done more than enough to get top marks in your defence against the darks arts particle exam- unfortunately' she breathed with a slightly smile. That exam was nothing compared to what's actually happened.

'So as a school we need to make a decision. Including, parents, teachers and students -together. Now if you want a 5 month holiday then go on one. The school is going to be re opening in September officially. First years to 6th years you are going to be repeating this year, meaning you eventually will be doing another additional year. In addition we are going to be welcoming a new year to the school also, they will be combined with the current first years, but also seventh years. I am giving you the option the re take your last year. I know some of you will return and others- will be happy to run. Your school years are the best years of your life. I know that may not be the case for some of you,,, but I would say take the chance.' Mcgonagall said as I smiled looking at Hermione knowing instantly we would be coming back.

'This is the hard bit- rules. Surprisingly. I am going to be starting to clean the school today- you can join me if you of course. I understand some of you would like to wash first. The towers have been surprisingly untouched. I am going to be re building the school the same as before, rebuilding the bridge, inside here. Everything. Now- if you are sitting there and you want to come back, this is going to be passing round the castle. All you need to do is sign. I will be sending a letter out nearer the school year for anyone who hasn't as of yet but now- I officially can say that Hogwarts is closed. I will arrange for parents to come and get you- and you can go home, or I ask for one day- just one day of cleaning up. Your choice' McGonagall breathed producing an enchanted piece of paper as I looked at Draco.

'That is all' McGonagall added before she moved instantly moving the concrete and re creating the wall.

'You five should sleep, you haven't since -

'We haven't slept properly for the last seven months, we can handle one day' Ron said cutting Bill off as I I nodded. Watching the paper drift over to us as Hermione instantly reached up to it with her wand, her name first appearing,

'What are you doing' I whispered looking at Draco as he looked down at me.

'What ever you are- It would be nice to finish these N.E. ' he breathed as I nodded.

'I'm coming back' I said pointing my wand to the paper, my name appearing as Draco looked at it. Narcissa grabbing his arm with a smile. Draco looked at her before Narcissa used her wand and Draco's name appeared. I looked at Ron and Harry as Amber put her name on their.

'Ron? Harry' I said looking at the two. Ron looked at Harry as I took a breath.

'Death eaters need to be found, you can join the Aurors and help us' Kingsley said as he sat next to Dad. I couldn't help but wish he never said that.. sorry.  
Ron looked at Harry-

'We need to think about it' Ron breathed as Harry nodded. Hermione looked at the two, the same exspression on my face. We wanted them back!

I looked at mum as she held Ginny. She looked down, I grew with frustration. I know you can't get everything you want but- I wanted to have one normal year, all of us together.

'Yeah well you two think about it- I'm going outside' I breathed standing up leaving them sitting there as I walked out the great hall taking a breath. I just felt- I just needed some space. I'd killed Tabatha- I'd killed her. I walked out walking down the stairs, sitting on one of them and taking my wand out. I was exhausted- I was tired. I just wanted-

'You shouldn't feel bad' Luna's calm voice said through my ears as I looked at her feeling a tear trickle down my face. I looked at her, whilst waving my wand at the broken concrete, re creating the wall Voldemort destroyed when Harry jumped from Hagrid.

'It's not good for you' Luna added as I looked at her confused.

'Not yet anyway' she breathed as I moved my eyes from her pointing my wand at the wall next to us.

'I just- wanted a year to be normal for once. With all of us. Their like my siblings Luna. I just-

'Want to feel like a proper family- I'm sorry about Fred' she said gently as I just nodded.

'I'm so tired- of everything I want it to be normal now' I whispered.

'That's natural to feel like that- you want it to be normal but you know that it might not be the right answer' Luna breathed as I just nodded. Watching half the courtyard cleaned.

'You should sleep.' Luna breathed as I looked up at her. Sleep sounded really-

'Come on'  
I looked up smiling as I felt my eyes grown heavy. Seeing Draco carefully lift me up as I placed my wand on my stomach. Letting sleep take over as I closed my eyes. For the first time in a long time, feeling 100% safe.

'Hey there' Pansy smiled as I groggily woke up feeling comfortable in -

'This was your bed for this year, I always kept it neat. Incase- incase you needed it' Pansy breathed as she sat at the end of the double bed. I turned over smiling.

'I really needed that' I yawned sitting up and looking down at the dirty cloths.

'No offence but it did look like it' Pansy breathed as I chuckled stretching.

'What's the time I should help the others-

'Hannah- its 5, 5 in the afternoon. You are taking a long relaxing bath before you even think about going down stairs' Pansy replied as I bit my lip. Looking round and realizing just how bigger these rooms are.

'The five of you- we all ow it to you all. So let us do the hard work for now alright' Pansy breathed as she stood up. I looked up at her,

'We have done quiet a lot- taking it inturns. We have cleaned pretty much all of downstairs. It's just the bridge and the outside of the castle that's taking time. Mcgonagall's already finished the - well you will have to see it for your self but first- bath time!' Pansy breathed as I groaned chuckling as she pulled me up walking through the door, through the common room and into the seventh years bathroom. As familiar as always, Toilet cubicles, sink cubicles, normal sinks-

'Another thing' Pansy breathed as we walked to the end as she opened a door to a large room.

'I guess they understand the need for personal space in a bath' she breathed as a grin appeared on my face seeing now, BATH CUBICLES! with a sink and toilet inside.

'The only ever time I've had a bath here- naked, is christmas. So one was in here- it was perfect' I breathed as she chuckled.

'Now- get in it's going to get cold' she hissed pointing inside the same cubicle as I walked in-

'I'm warning you I haven't peed in 18 hours-

'Don't worry i'm not looking' she replied as she shut the door coming in as I peed whilst she added more water to the bath. What are best friends for right?  
I stripped quickly getting into the hot bath as the coldness tickled my body as Pansy sat on the floor next to me.

'Still got hickeys- must have been a pretty good night' she breathed as I ignored her floating in the water, letting the water soak into my skin.

'I'm surprised your hair isn't that greasy' Pansy said as I nodded.

'Same- Hermione made a potion, stop our periods and I guess hormones, I don't know. I haven't broken out on my face at all' I replied pointing my eyes to my head as she laughed.

I sat with my eyes closed on in the bath before Pansy scrubbed my back before leaving as I relaxed in the bath alone. I'd been in here for around 20 minutes so far and well- I was panicking slightly, all the worry had come back. Was Ron and Harry leaving for good?

I got out the bath seeing the very dirty water draining away as I put my dressing gown on walking out the bathrooms, passed the empty common room and back into Pansy's room. Smiling as she points over to her chair.

'Don't worry- every els is all clean and fresh' she reassured me as she dried my hair with her wand, drying in straight. As she handed me a pair of blackskinny jeans and black oversized t-shirt. I put on the now cleaned up beloved black timberlands before grabbing my wand and walking with Pansy downstairs seeing the blown up entrance half fixed as we walked out the tower, seeing spells cleaning the halls and getting rid of the dust.

The damage had been done. But Hogwarts is strong and Hogwarts can come over anything.  
Hogwarts is ready for the next chapter, the next chapter in the wizarding world.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 "Never forget"  
Hannah's P.O.V

'It's still light?' I asked confused as we walked along the dungeon corridor as Pansy nodded as I looked up, the walls re building them self. The main staircase was cleared as we began to walk on it. Walking towards the great hall, seeing majority of the broken walls fixed as the entrance of the school was still being put together. We walked along seeing candles lit as we walk into the great hall. The tables fully out and flags down, the room with the body's still viewable as I stop. All the realization coming back the fresh cuts in my mind being re opened.  
'

We're burying them- here.' Pansy breathed as she took my hand as I felt tears stream down my face as we stood at the entrance. Fred was really gone.  
I take a sniff turning back, the courtyard was cleaned. Flinch dusting but otherwise- it looked normal. Like it was our first year walking up these stairs ready for the sorting hat. The happy memories coming back, the excitement. The un stressed me. The happy me.

'Come on, take my hand' she whispered pulling me back as I wipe my eyes re entering the great hall. Students sat eating with parents and others helping cleaning up. We slowly begin to walk down instantly seeing the familiar red hair.  
I try my best to wipe my tears but lets face it- there's no point trying to hide them anymore.

'I can't- I'm sorry' mum said as she looked down. She wore the same cloths as yesterday and her face was still pale.  
Pansy squeezed my arm as I looked up at her as she vanished, over towards the fellow Slytherins that thought in the fight. Excluding Draco and Narcissa.  
I look over at mum, as Ginny sat next to her and dad. George stood as Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Amber wasn't in view.

'He- he can't go alone' Ginny whispered looking at George as I looked on the table, a few of the twins inventions on there including the love potion, sweets, fireworks-

'I'll go with him- just what exactly' I spoke up as George looked down on the table.

'To say goodbye- I want to put these in with him' George said lowly as I looked at him, before slowly standing next to him and taking his hand.

'Come on' I whispered as we lifted the things from the table before walking into the side room. The room was quiet as that body's were placed in coffins- it was real. All real.  
Madam Pomfrey showed us to a coffin with a sheet covering the body as she lifted it- instantly feeling sick.

'I can't- sorry' George quickly whispered as I looked down at a stone cold Fred my eyes pouring instantly feeling George vanish next to me as I took a breath. Madam Pomfrey vanished as I looked down at Fred. Other people were here, all quiet as the talked to their friend/loved one. I walk down to his head, his face clean and his hair fell perfect around his face. His ginger hair as bright as ever. I let out a sob taking a breath as I stroke his cheek, his face stone cold. I take a breath placing the items next to him.

'I hope you not having to much fun without George, or me!' I whispered looking down at him.

'Don't think George doesn't want to be here or mum- they do. It's just difficult- you understand. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, or save you. I'm sorry it had to be you. You will never be forgotten Fred. You were always the most understanding, I will never forget you. I love you Fred' I whispered placing a gently kiss on his cheek.

'I hope your enjoying what's next- in life. I know you will be looking over us, all of us. Until we meet again Freddie' I whispered lifting my hand as the cover went over him gently as I took a long breath letting out the burning tears.  
I wipe them seeing more people enter the room looking up as I notice a clean Harry walk in as he was soon hugging me as I cry silently.

'I just wish we could have saved them- instead of other people as cruel as that sounds' I whispered pulling away from him as I wipe my eyes. Harry looked at me as he looked at something in his hand.

'I get it. I know what it's like- growing up without parent's. I'm going to do my best to make sure Teddy has the best life possible' Harry breathed as I look at the image seeing a sleeping Teddy in Tonks arms with Remus next to her.

'You'r going to be a great farther Harry, God farther to Teddy. You don't need to worry about that' I whispered looking at him as he smiled lightly. As his face turned, to a large box as I see Tonks and Remus's body lay together.

'There with him, always' Harry breathed as he placed the photo in their coffin.

'Like Fred's with us and how your parents, Sirius and Dumbledore are around you' I whispered leaning my head on Harry as he nodded. Looking down in silence for a few minutes before we walked out the room together. Leaving Fred, Tonks, Remus for the last time.

'Ron and I are staying, here at Hogwarts' Harry whispered as I smiled looking up at him, wiping the raw tears.

'We're joining Kingsley in the summer but we know- how you and Hermione want as much as a perfect year as we can get. To focus on exam's and get the qualifications- the right way' Harry breathed as I hugged him quickly.

'And I'll be with Ginny' he whispered as I smiled.

'I don't want you to feel forced into coming back Harry. But- well I couldn't be more happier' I breathed as we came to the bottom of the great hall as Harry shook his head smiling.

'Hogwarts it the best years of a witch and wizards life. There's no way I'm going to throw away that opportunity and also be able to help hunt the death eaters' he replied as I smiled slightly biting my lip.

'Well at least we know we should pass defence against the dark arts with flying colours' I breathed as Harry nodded with a smile as we walked back up to my family, seeing the others join. Ron, Hermione and Amber cleaned up.

Silence filled upon us as we looked at mum who was quietly saying something to dad as she held a shacking George.

As much as the castle was nearly fixed it didn't change anything, it couldn't. Not all the happiness in the world could change what has happened.

'McGonagall want's us to go home- 'We've done enough helping' her words not mine' Bill said as he moved from holding onto Fleur. I looked at him, seeing the paper still flying around. Names filled on it,

'After the memorial and then, we will go home. All of us' mum said lightly looking up at Harry and Hermione as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. She didn't have a home, not anymore.

'I'll make Fred's favourite rice pudding, with jam and that chocolate spread he likes' mum whispered as I watched dad look at her squeezing her hand.

'You need to sleep Molly' dad said as mum looked down.

'I will- tonight' she replied as she looked at George.

I couldn't imagine how it must be for her- losing a son must feel- I don't want to know.

' We should start making our way down- it starts in 15 minutes' George whispered as I watched up as the nurses began walking. The coffins following.

'I want to follow' mum whispered standing up as she was soon walking over finding Fred's. We followed walking down the great hall as the coffins floated around us in a straight line above us as we walked in a single file, the other students and everyone els in the room following as we walked out, down the stairs and out to the courtyard and turning left, candles lit as I watch as the moon shines, the sky now dark as I look at the grass on the side of the castle as we carry on walking coming to where the green house once was-

'Bloody brilliant' Ron muttered next to me as we I poke my head up seeing- The area had been widened. The green house turned to the left and on the right- was a large black glossy rectangle, with a water fountain in the middle. Water filling the middle up. McGonagall came round from the back.

'Good evening, everyone. As you can see I have designed- a memorial place for everyone that we have lost. This area is to be a reflecting place, a place where no evil can come close' McGonagall says as we circle around her feeling someone grip onto my hand as I look up, Draco. I smiled squeezing his hand and looking forward at Mcgonagall.

' I ask you to be quiet at this important time. Everyone we lost in this fight is important, everyone that has died is to be just as remembered. So as I call their names out, there body will be place into the building. Where they will lay enjoying there next life' she said quietly as she took out a peace of paper. As she looked down beginning to read the names of everyone that had died.  
I wasn't sure how long she was speaking for, but it didn't feel long. It was terrifying to know just how many people had died. It was sickening. The body's we placed into each side of the rectangle an enlargement charm inside each side as there names burnt into the shiny black glass in silver. All including there name and age. We stood listening as I held Draco's hand, happy to see him here. Truely happy.  
McGonagall stopped reading as Lavender Brown's body was the last to be put it. She died horrible but- Greyback died worse. I made him suffer because, she didn't deserve to die- no one did. No good person did.

Silence took over the court yard as we stood looking at the fountain.

'You have all done fantastic today. Everyone. Go home, all of you. The castle is recovering. It's time all of you do. I will be sending out letters as we lead up to the school year. But for now, go home' McGonagalls quietly said as people started to move. Mum turned with dad, as I looked up at Draco seeing Narcissa appear next to him.

'My farther's run- so its your job to get him now' Draco said lightly looking behind me. As I watched Narcissa look down.  
The two of them- were safe. From the ministry. They had Harry and I to back them up. Narcissa was very much like Draco. They were a pureblood family yes, but killers- no.

'We're going to France for a month- mum has family over there. She thinks it will be good. But then when i'm back I will take you somewhere- expensive like you asked' Draco breathed as we turned walking infront as we began walked back to the castle, a small blush appearing on my face.

'You don't need to Draco. Just bloody owl me this time' I warned as he chuckled nodding.

'I will though' he quickly added as I breathed shaking my head. It would be nice though...

'I'm sorry about your farther' I said looking up at him as he shook his head.

'Don't be- he would have killed you if it meant looking good to Voldemort- he deserves everything he gets' Draco said lightly as I looked at him.

'Deep down you love him, that won't ever change' I replied as he became silent as we got back to the entrance courtyard.

'Come on Draco' Narcissa said lightly as she stood on the stone bridge side of us. Draco looked at her before looking at me as I smiled hugging him.

'I only just got you back' he whispered annoyed as I smiled.

'And after you can have me forever' I replied looking at him as I bit my lip quickly pecking his lips. He smiled letting go off me as I smiled to Narcissa.

'We will see you soon- take care' she breathed as mum said goodbye as her and Draco walked down the stone bridge. Far enough to disaparated.

'She's a bloody strong women- giving in her own husband' mum breathed next to me as I nodded looking at mum.

'I can't believe you invited her to - our party' Ron breathed.

'Ronald its about time you grew up- mentally. You are going to have to like people in life sometimes even if you really don't want to' mum hissed turning back as she stood next to dad. Ron's face was black as I smiled.

'Draco and Hannah are together- accept that' she said lightly as I looked down.

'Right- Bill sweat and Fleur, are you coming back to the burrow?' mum asked turning to them as Bill shook his head.

'We will come over tomorrow though' Bill replied as mum nodded turning to Percy.

'I need to go to the ministry- I have a lot of sorting out' he breathed as mum nodded.

'Alright well it's just the nine of us then' mum breathed as dad took her hand.

'Let them say goodbye, meet us out here- 5 minutes. We have a portkey for the burrow' Dad said as he turned to me, Amber, Ron, Hermione and Harry. We quickly vanished walking into the busy great hall. As work began on the room that held previous, the bodies.  
I watch as Amber heads over to Cho, where as Neville, Luna and the DA members walked over to us.

'See you next year Neville' I said hugging him before pulling back.

'Im glad your coming back, all of you.' Neville replied as I smiled.

'Please your just happy the greenhouse is fine so you can carry on with your herbology and- possible a certain someone' I breathed darting my eyes do Luna as she spoke with Harry. Neville laughed looking down at me, he had gotten taller this last year. A lot taller.

'I'm not sure about her, but you never know' he breathed as I smiled.

'It its meant to be- it will happen. Don't worry about it' I breathed feeling Hermione stand next to me with a smile.

She hugs Neville as I walk over to the Slytherin table, where Pansy and Blaise where as well as a few Slytherins.

'I'm going home- thank you, both of you' I replied hugging Pansy and then forcefully hugging Blaise as he chuckled hugging back.

'We heard Mr Malfoy is on the run' Pansy breathed as I nodded.

'Draco and Narcissa have gone to Paris' I replied as Pansy signed looking up at Blaise.

'They have family there' I quickly added.

'Here that Blaise- Paris!' Pansy said as Blaise nodded as I smiled. Their relationship was really something els.

'Yeah but no as good at the cornish sea side' Blaise replied as Pansy rolled her eyes.

'Blaise! she wants you to take her someone, expensive preferable in a warm country -

'Exactly!' Pansy replied as Blaise looked blanked.

I shook my head with a chuckle.

'See you next here' I said waving as I turned leaving the two bickering on where they were going. I walked to the entrance meeting Amber, Ron, Harry and Hermione. I smiled as the five of us turned walking out the great hall.

'So- new year, new start' I breathed looking to my left at the four of them.

'Its going to be weird now- nothing to directly worry about' Hermione said lightly as I nodded.

'Hermione- there's plenty to worry about' Harry replied as Hermione raised her eyebrow.

'I know I just mean-

'We might actually have a normal year for once' Ron finished her as she nodded taking his hand.

'A normal year where everyones got a girlfriend or boyfriend and go on double dates and -

'No. Way. In hell' Ron replied as I smirked.

'But it will be Ronald. Its going to be a year none of us have experienced before. All of us' Ginny breathed as I turned my head behind seeing her walk with Harry.

'Yeah- no time bunking lessons

'We'll be killing death eaters' Ron smiled as I ignored him.

'Not killing- sending them to Azkaban' Ginny corrected him. As Ron remained quiet.  
'Anyway- your going to have to study Ron' I said looking up at him.

'Me study-

'You'll be studying with me' Hermione cut Ron off as Ron smiled.

'Yeah, Hermione you should tutor me' Ron breathed as Hermione smiled.

'Yeah because he's really thinking about educational tutoring' I breathed quietly as Ginny gagged pushing me lighting as I laughed.

'What?' Ron asked,

'Nothing, nothing at all Ronald' I replied walking backwards infront of him before turning as we came to the entrance courtyard.

'Anyone you like the look of?' I asked turning to Amber as she violently shook her head. As I raised my eyebrow.

'Dead's gotten tall hasn't he- and cute.' I said as she just nodded looking down.

'You can have him, freely' Ginny said to Amber as I watched Harry look at Ginny.

Amber rolled her eyes.

'So Harry when are you proposing to Ginny?' I asked raising my eyebrow teasingly,

'What?!'

'RON'

Here we go...

 _End of year seven,_


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84- "As one door closes, another opens"  
Hannah's P.O.V.  
 _15th of August 1988_

'You have to be kidding me?' I said walking down the stairs seeing building work on the outside of the burrow- dad's muggle building work might I add. Dust came from the ceiling as I carried my dirtying washing- going over to the washing machine.  
'He's going to come through the roof, I've told your farther this a thousand times already!' Mum said as she came through the front door carrying clean washing, I turned looking out the window as dad was with George. They are planning on making the burrow bigger seeing as now- we have Percy and George back but also now Hermione and Harry staying with us.  
The 3 and a half months - had been like never before. The Daily prophet had blown up around Harry but also the rest of us and Hogwarts. The ministry were getting back to its usual self and everyone who went to Azkaban because of being a muggle of half blood and other things, were released but that still didn't- help the bold dent in the wizarding world.  
It was hard, it grew harder everyday but we had to move on, we grieved but we cheered up. Fred, Tonks, Remus- Mad eye moody- none of them would want us to be living sad lives. George was thinking about the shop- how he was going to manage but diagon alley was slowly becoming the golden youthful colour it had once been before. Everything was slowly coming back to light, reality was coming back to life.  
We were all keeping busy, all of us. Dad and George were working on the house- mum doing her usual and shopping. We had received gold and a lot of it but that didn't mean we were going to change to a house bigger than Malfoy manor for example. We were expanding the house and saving it- Hermione was doing muggle and house elf rights at the ministry, Ron and Harry finding death eaters that I think they liked a little to much and Amber, Ginny and I- were the baby sitter.  
'Mum! Teddy's been sick again!' Ginny called through the living room as mum groaned dropping the washing basket and walking past me.  
'What have I said, you need to burp him' she said lightly as I turned my head dropping my washing on the dirty heap. I better get out or here quickly-  
'Hannah- you show her' mum said walking past me as I dropped my shoulder with a huff. Turning to a agitated Ginny as she held the wriggly nearly 4 month old Teddy. Ginny looked up with a smile-  
'Your turn' she said as I glared sitting next to her as the baby was placed in my arms. His hair turning a soft brown colour from the jet black.  
'Well Ginny he is your- potential god son- when you live with Harry your gonna have this little one as well' I breathed as Ginny ignored me standing up.  
'Hey where you going- you can't leave me' I said watching her walk away as Teddy began crying in my arms.  
'I have work to do, Ginny!'  
'So do I!' she replied as she walked up the stairs as I took a breath looking down at Teddy- rocking him as he went of into a sudden sleep. I stood placing him in his rocking bed as I turned the monitor on leaving the room as mum was in the kitchen with the washing.  
'Teddy's asleep- not sure for how much longer' I said as mum turned as banging came from outside.  
'Alright sweetie' she replied as I turned heading back up stairs. I was sorting through all of my cloths since buying new ones- my room was currently being taken over by Hermione's books, all of our old Hogwarts stuff and overall a mess, seeing as it wasn't a very large room in the first place. Out three beds against the wall. We were currently looking after Teddy on weekends and sometimes a week day, Harry got to see him but it was mainly Tonks parents looking after him.  
'How come Amber get's to have her own room' I said walking in as Ginny looked up shrugging as she read one of Hermione's books.

Percy and George were sharing, and then Ron and Harry where but-  
'Ron and Harry are coming back' Ginny said as she peered out of her window. I turned seeing the two walking through the corn fields.  
'Wonder what action pack day they've had' I said walking out the room with Ginny as we hurried downstairs just in time as Hermione apparated into the living room waking a now screaming Teddy.  
'Sorry' she said lightly as I rolled my eyes as she hurried over to him as I watched Harry and Ron outside the door talking.  
'How was work hunny' I mocked as Hermione came next to us holding Teddy as she wore a skirt and blazer.  
'Fabulous' she replied as I watched her peak through the door. It was easy enough to say her and Ron- couldn't get enough of each other. It was like Ron was smart now- the war really grew Ron up he was still the funny brother but magical- his strategies were better and his spells.  
Saying that- It grew all of us up.

'Bill and Fleur better be keeping Dobby's grave neat' Amber said as I jumped glaring as she also apparated into the living room.  
'How's Cho, and Paris. Seeing as my own boyfriend hasn't said a word about the place' I breathed sitting on the sofa next to her as her cases dropped next to her. Amber- she's been going on nice little holidays with Cho and her friends. Nice to see my invitation...  
'Yeah but Hannah- he went there with his mum to visit family. He's a death eater who's fathers run away and is pretty much going to be killed when the ministry- besides it's a girls holiday- didn't he when he took you to-  
'His family cottage in Cornwall. Yes I know a whole lot more romantic than France and no. It was 2 days spent relaxing- If I asked it would have ruined it. He just alone lets me see his dark mark ' I replied as Hermione held a smirk.  
'Don't smirk at me Hermione- do you want me to tell you what has happened?'-. Hermione stopped smirking placing Teddy into his basket again.  
'Hannah, just tell me- I'm his girlfriend now!' Hermione pleaded as I bit my lip. She was truly interested about the classroom scene of Ron and Lavender...  
It was cringy- he was my brother and ever since teasing Ron that one time and Hermione noticing, she hasn't let it go.

'Yeah- I think Fleur's been tacking care of it.' I breathed looking at Amber as Hermione huffed sitting down.  
'Don't you think it weird now though- we're all 18 or nearly 18' Amber started darting her eyes to Ginny and Harry outside.  
'Yes?' Hermione asked confused.  
'Well- it just surprised me thats all. I mean especially relationships- there not a little kiss on the cheek when your 12- there adult- its you know-  
'Yes we know- something you didn't?' I replied watching her shift uncomfortable as she nodded as I bit my lip with a chuckle.  
'Oh Amber. ' I sign shacking my head and getting up with a cringe. Looking between Hermione and Ginny-  
'Well I'm going to pack Teddy's things up' I breathed seeing the door open and waving to Harry and Ron.

This really is a whole new chapter in our lives.

-

'You should of seen me mum- I had him right in front of me!' Ron explained as we sat at the dinner table pudding done as we had drinks, with Tonks parents as Teddy sat in Harry's arm.  
'Very good Ronald. Now Harry dear-  
'No sight of him' Harry spoke up as he looked at me and mum.  
'Where ever he's gone- its far' Harry added as mum nodded.  
'Unfortunately' Ron breathed next to me as Hermione ignored him. They were talking about Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't a surprise, anymore to see mum writing to Narcissa. I wasn't sure how but mum was beginning to like her.  
'Not to worry dear, so about this party I know it's late- for all of you but I want it to be a celebration. Of Everything. So next Saturday- I want you in your best robes.' Mum said as Ron muttered something to Hermione as I rolled my eyes.  
'Hoi Excitzing' Fleur said as she sat smiling to Bill.  
'Yeah let's hope it's a bit better than your wedding' Ginny whispered as she sat on my right as I bit my lip. She really had been in a mood all day.  
'Not forgetting- new school robes. I'm surprised your book list hasn't come yet. Oh well we can all go to Diagon Alley together tomorrow' mum said as she poured herself another glass of wine.  
'It's about time you go into the shop Georgie' mum said lightly as she squeezed George's hand lightly.  
'Remus told us, the shop did most brilliant in the weeks leading up to the new school year' Tonks farther said as dad smiled next to him nodding.  
'Yeah' George muttered.  
'We sell more love potion then we do near Valentines day' George breathed with a smile as I looked down. George was raw- I wasn't sure how long it was going to take. But he wasn't going to be better than the rest of us in a very long time. Fred was his- companion he was like a soul mate. They were together all the time and it hurt to see him like this- to know this wasn't going to go away in a very long time.  
'What are you building outside Arthur' Tonk's mother spoke up changing the topic as dad smiled.  
'It's all very muggle made' she added.  
'Brilliant isn't it. It's called an extension I believe the muggles say. George's been helping me. Two rooms downstairs and two up with two more bathrooms. It helps them not having to share a room and-  
'Will look fabulous next Saturday when its finished. Won't it darling' mum finished as she smiled with dad as he smiled back. George held a smirk.  
Maybe it won't be all man made after all...

'It really hasn't changed has it?' Ginny asked as she walked hand in hand with Harry as I walked with Amber, in diagon alley. Shops now open- the brightness full. Kids happy with their parents, wand shops, animal shops- it was like it was normal. Except of course there was still darkness lingering in the air.  
'To think the last time we were hear was riding that dragon out of gringotts' Ron breathed as he linked his arm with Hermione as she watched his face.  
'I'll pretend I never heard that Ronald' Mum breathed as she coughed walking infront with George.  
'Nasty little gits- all of them' Ron replied.  
'Ron their goblins- Bill warned us not to trust to them. You know Voldemort killed them' I said turned as Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amber looked at me. oh...  
'Yeah, Draco told me. He killed them, all of them. That must be how the sword ended up with Neville' I replied turning back.  
'Good to know you actually did some talking on your weekend away' Amber muttered as I ignored her. Did she not understand that not only was my 'protective' brother right there but also my dad.  
'What did you say Amber?' Ron asked a little louder as I mentally imagined his face turning upside down. Bloody brilliant.  
'That cornish ice cream is the best, what do you think she said?' I asked turning around with a blank face as his Hermione just shook her head at him with a slight laugh.  
'How mum and dad even let you go alone with him beats my mind' Ron muttered as I smirked.  
'You have the money Ronnie- treat Hermione' I breathed as Amber laughed. As dad and mum turned around from about 5 meters infront of the six of us.  
'Do you reckon the quidditch field is the same' Ginny asked looking at me as we looked into the shop window. A firebolt being displayed as kids around us looked up in amazement at the firebolt and then  
'Your- Harry Potter!' a small boy said his mouth in an O shape as I smiled looking at Harry as he looked he nodded.  
'He save us- and his friends, from Voldemort' the boy said to another boy next to him as Harry smiled as I looked at the boys who had grins over their faces.  
'We're coming to Hogwarts this year. We want to be in Gryffindor, but our parents are both Slytherins' the boy said as his smile turned upside down, Harry looked down at them.  
'Don't worry, the hat takes into consideration what you want also. Gryffindor is great but I know some pretty impressive witches and wizards from Slytherin, including my friend here who helped us defeat Voldemort' Harry said gently as he looked over towards me as I smiled. The boys gasped as I chuckled.  
'Slytherin isn't all bad. The bad things can make the good things shine the most out of people' I replied as Ron tutted.

'Please'  
'Ignore my twin- he's still surprised my boyfriend who's known as a school bully actually came out pretty good in the end.' I replied turning to Ron as he face went bare as the boys laughed.  
'If your looking for somewhere to go, Weasleys' Wizard -  
'Are you mad? That's the first place we went. Shame they sold out of the skiving snack boxes' the boy cut Ron off as Ron parted his lips as I tried my best not to chuckle.  
'Anyway, good luck at Hogwarts' Harry said as the boys smiled before they vanished into a shop next to-  
' _Ollivanders_ ' Hermione breathed looking up at the wand shop, newly refurbished and most importantly opened. A smile came across my face instantly.  
'It's open' Ron said as I could hear the smile spread across his face.  
'Shame we already have new wands' Ron breathed as I nodded watching people come out of the shop, a smile on their faces.  
'Well... a look won't hurt'


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 "Surprise!?"  
Hannah's P.O.V.

'I'm so happy Ollivanders is open' Hermione breathed as we walked through the burrow the following Saturday. The tent up outside with tables, chairs and music playing. The living room of the burrow was clean with chairs and food displayed out. Mum had really gone all out.  
'

Same Hermione, it's like a tradition to get your first wand from him, you know? I'm so happy he's decided to come back being held captive must of been- I can't imagine' I replied as the two of us stood of from the stairs ready as I popped a few cheese ball crips in my mouth.

I wore a simple dark red dress with a pair of black heels. The dress came just above my knees that was a skater style with a bow on my lower back. It was a blouse material, it was simple but my long now dark brown hair held in lose curls around my top half hanged loosely as my make up was simple. I wore the same silver studs with a new silver and rose gold watch and my snake bracelet. Hermione wore a purple dress that was long and lose. Her hair straight and her make up- minimal.

'I wonder where Ron is-

'Where ever the cake is- probably' I breathed with a chuckle as she smiled shacking her head and grabbing onto my arm.

'Hermione, food is a soul mate of his' I said as she looked at me, as we walked out of the burrow and into the large tall tent.

'You either work with it, or against it. And personally- I wouldn't' I said as the two of us stopped looking at Ron as he poured melted chocolate onto marshmallows before squeezing them into his mouth.

'Yeah' Hermione breathed as I chuckled at my brother as we walked into the tent.

'These are bloody amazing' Ron breathed taking a gulp of his water.

'They look it' I breathed tacking a glass of cold water from the table as the tent was empty. We were currently waiting for people to arrive.

'Evening'  
I turned with a smile seeing George as he wore a nice suit turning my attention to the girl who wrapped her arm around his, she looked very familiar-

'This is Verity. She works at the shop and most importantly been helping me manage it the past 3 weeks since reopening' George quickly added as Verity smiled as I smiled back. Her long black hair held around her as she wore a silk black dress with a v neck.

'Wonderfull, there's more drinks inside but I'm sure George will show you around being the gentleman he is' I breathed as Ron chuckled sipping his drink with a cough.

'See you later' I breathed walking away from them as I heard people talking outside. I wasn't rude? Was I?

I walked into the burrow seeing Tonks parents arrive with Teddy as I smile at the two, seeing Harry come in.

'He's really very fond of you Harry' Tonk's mother said as he wriggled into Harry's arms. Ginny stood next to me wearing a dress similar to our bridesmaid one.

'Gran's here and great aunt Muriel' muttered Ginny annoyed as the familiar witch herself walked through the door. She looked around seeing dad, her blusher a neon pink to match her blue eyeshadow. Gran walked behind her, her natural face softening as she sees her 'favourite' grandchildren.

'Evening Arthur, oh Ginny why are you wearing that. Your shoulders are way to skinny, put some meat on you! Hannah dear, don't you think your legs are a little chubby for that dre-

'My daughters are perfectly healthy and beautiful. Their not 'skinny' or 'chubby' you have your glasses upside down!' mum said coming out of the kitchen wearing a flowery dress. One thing we have all noticed is that she ignored any mention of killing Bellatrix and being the sassy mum we loved, and she had become extremely protective, over all of us.

'I did tell her on the way here, but she didn't listen' gran breathed as she hugged Ginny and I as we ignored Muriel.

'Very well' she mutter re positioning her glasses as her face relaxed smiling at the two of us.

'Girls' mum said darting her head into the kitchen as Ginny and I moved instantly following her and shutting the curtain.

'I know your friends are coming but make sure you talk to your family- give great Aunt Muriel her sherry and then you don't have to talk to her but- make sure you speak to everyone' mum said handing me two sheery's as Ginny and I nodded walking out and giving them to gran and Muriel. We smiled before turning and walking fast out of the burrow seeing more people arrive.

'I'm going to find Harry' Ginny said lightly before darting off into the tent as I took a breath hearing music playing as I walked around the front of the house. I wonder when Draco and Narcissa was going to arrive?

'Hannah' I soften instantly smiling at the Irish accent and seeing Luna.

'I'm so glad to see you, I wasn't sure if mum wrote to everyone' I said hugging her quickly.

'It's good to see you Hannah. Oh yes we got your letter daddy and I, but he though it was best I come alone. We've been looking after a group of Thestrals. One gave birth this morning, you have to come and see it before we go back' she breathed with a smile as she wore a bright yellow summer dress and flip flops. Her hair curly and down. I smiled nodding.

'It sounds adorable' I replied as she nodded.

'Oh yes, I've started to name them, I think they will get on very well with the nargles' she breathed as I smiled. What were nargles again?

'Hey Hannah! Luna..' Neville spoke up as he and Dean Thomas apparated into the cornfield infront of us. I smiled as Luna turned her head giving a nod before walking into the tent.

Dean laughed as Neville shifted uncomfortable looking down as I bite my lip.

'Mate, she's run a mile' Dean chuckled as Neville ignored him walking forward towards me.

'Don't worry Neville, give her time. You know the though of people liking you- can be scary. Especially if you haven't experience anything like that before' I breathed as Neville looked at me.

'Now enjoy the party, both of you' I said as Neville nodded before disappearing into the tent with Dean. I turned looking out onto the corn fields. I told Draco 7 and it was already 8!

I groaned walking into the burrow instantly feeling heat rise onto me as many people had arrived including now Bill and Fleur, my cousins, Hogwarts students. There was a lot of people. A lot of people drinking alcohol and a lot of people already looking a little to giddy. I grab a water walking into the living room and sitting down next to Percy.

'So your school friends and family are here and you come and sit next to the brother you hate the most' Percy breathed as I instantly turned.

'I don't hate you- what you did was wrong. I hate you equally to Charlie- he hasn't come running back helping us has he?' I replied feeling Percy relax.

'Your waiting for, Malfoy arn't you' he breathed as I looked down nodding.

'That's good then' he replied as I looked at him confused.

'You can change Teddy' Percy ordered with a smirk as I rolled my eyes being handed the changing bag as Tonks mother thanked me as she handed me a heavy Teddy.

'Use your room, can you keep him in there after I put a monitor in the bag you just need to turn it on' Tonks mother breathed as I smiled up at her holding my annoyance before bobbling out the living room and up the stairs towards my room. I walk in laying him on the chair and opening the bag. I wasn't the best at changing nappie-

'Teddy!' I hissed letting out a cry as suddenly a strong line of, wee came flooding onto my face and chest soaking me. I quickly cover myself with my hands feeling him carry on as it hits my hands as I let out a breath.

Bloody brilliant.

Just bloody brilliant.

Teddy laughs, of course he laughs. As he stops weeing as I drop my hands. Feeling uncomfortable in my soggy dress. I bit my lip hard-

'You stink' I said looking down and gagging as I clean him and my hands and arms up, putting a new nappy on him and buttoning his baby grow up again.

Signing as I look down.

'Looks like someone having a good time- oh my god' I turn towards the door- just perfect timing. Perfect timing.

Draco stood in a smart suit his hair shorten at the back and sides and now a little style forming on the long strands at the front. He wore a green suite that he looked great in.

'It's not funny Draco!' I said standing up and grabbing a towel, turning the monitor on as Teddy laid peaceful. He instantly darted away from me as I moved passed him and into the bathroom as he followed.

'I'm going to have to have a shower and wash my hair' I signed annoyed looking in the mirror as my hair was too wet and my chest was dripping.

Draco sniggered as I ignored him throwing my dress and shoes of and hopping into the shower pulling the curtain.

'This is going to take ages' I groaned grabbing the shampoo and running it threw my hair.

'I'm not complaining' Draco said lightly as I ignored him though the curtain seeing his figure.

'How are you even up here Draco' I question washing my body.

'Your brother- the idiot one. He told me where you where. Mother is downstairs, she's taking shots with your mum' Draco said as I instantly let out a laugh.

'My mum doesn't do shots' I called back as I stopped the water.

'Well they both apparently do now' Draco breathed as I pulled the curtain stepping out the tub and grabbing a towel around me.

'Now you smell good' Draco said as he walked forward taking hold of my arms. I smiled looking up at him before leaning up and placing my lips on his instantly kissing back as I tightly grab his hair tugging lightly.

'I missed you' I breathed as he slowly began kissed my neck as I felt the towel drop.

'I missed you to' he breathed as I connected out lips again as I smiled grabbing onto his collar as I felt his hands travel around my lower back. I smile dropping my hands lower over his chest-

'Stop'

I smirk pulling away and removing my hands.

'What?' I asked biting my lip lightly as he looks down at me.

'Your naked and driving me crazy in a place where, nothing can happen' he breathed as I smiled.

'Who said that?' I asked looking up at him.

'Because you being quiet sounds like a bloody murder, how do you think my mother found out about the night at the manor' Draco replied as I instantly felt my cheeks burning as I quickly grab onto my towel, putting the wet cloths in the hamper and opening the door. Taking a relaxing breath as no one was waiting outside.

I gesture to be quiet ignoring what he said as we walked back into my room. Teddy asleep and the monitor on, taking my wand and changing into a pair of skinny denim jeans and a black v neck blouse with a built in chocker. Grabbing a pair of black heels and pointing my wand to my head, seeing my hair instantly dry and fall down my back. Instead of being curly it was now dead straight. I put my wand in my pocket before applying lipgloss and turning seeing Draco wait at the closed door as we both walk out and shut the door.

'What are you two doing?' I jump turning around as Ron looks at the two of us with a questioning exspression.

'I had to change, Teddy peed on me' I said taking a breath as I looked up at him.

'And-

'And Draco was waiting outside' I finished him off measuring him as he looked at the two of us, mainly glaring at Draco.

'If you excuse us, we're getting a drink' I said grabbing onto Draco's arm breaking their eye contact as we walked past Ron and down the stairs.

'What's rattled his cage' Draco muttered as we walked down the stairs as I held his hand.

'He hates you Draco. And he's begging to understand that your not going to go away' I replied as Draco breathed.

'And the fact I'm sleeping with his sister' Draco added as I raised my eyebrow looking up at him.

'What? Do you think him and Grang-

'Draco, don't go there.' I breathed cringing as Draco chuckled.

'And he doesn't know- but I guess he can assume' I breathed as we walked into the packed living room.

'Ah Hannah. Get me another sherry- is this the death eater boyfriend? I don't see a dark mark' Muriel said as I turned biting my lip hard as Gran looked embarrassed.

'Ignore her- she has a very large mouth' I said to Draco turning with a new sherry in my hand and giving it to her not giving eye contact as I quickly moved out the living room with Draco.

'Does it hurt, anymore?' I breathed as we walked into the kitchen, handing Draco a drink as he looked down at me.

'It stopped hurting the day Voldemort died. You've seen how it's beginning to lighten. Mother said it should turn into a faint scar' Draco said as I looked up at him.

'I never asked, but how is Amber since Theodore and her farther's -

'I'm perfectly fine' Amber cut him off as she came in with an empty glass looking up at him.

'Your Mum want's all of us in the tent' Amber said looking to me as I nodded. I turned grabbing Draco's hand as everyone in the living room and house moved into the tent, the music lowered. I'm pretty sure everyone was here now.

'Evening!' mum cheered as she stood leaning on dead.

'Those shots have gone straight to her head' Percy said as he stood next to me as I bit my lip trying not to laugh at her balance.

'I hope you are having good evening, I sure am!' she called as she twisted her legs pulling hair across her ear.

'I just want to thank everyone here, this year as we all know has been difficult. We have lost loved ones, but most importantly were safe. I can't thank you enough Harry, or you wonderfull children for helping him.' mum breathed as dad looked down at her- she was never one to drink a large amount.

'To Harry' mum cheered,

'To Harry' we cheered as I looked as ever Draco gently raised his glass.

'Now does anyone have anything- anything at all to say' mum said lightly as I watched Fleur smile raising her hand as mum turned her head towards her.

Any hatred she previously had, had vanished all together.

Fleur smiled holding onto Bills hand as she looked up at mum and dad,

'We'z having a baby!' Fleur cheered as I instantly coughed on the fizzy wine as people clapped as mum's mouth formed as o as she smile instantly running over to the two.

'Well- I wasn't expecting that'

'MUM! Have you seen my potions book' Ginny shouted down the stairs as I watched Hermione and Harry walk into the living room from the new rooms. Another year, another year of being late.  
It was a tradition.

'Its the last time we're going and the best train ride was first year so I'm-

'Not going to but everything off the trolley' I ended Ron as I pulled my trunk into the living room as his face fell slightly.

'GINNY THERE IN THE BAG' mum shouted up the stairs as she was knitting a white-

'I know it's early on, but I'm so excited. It's just what this family needs' mum said with a smile looking down at the baby hat.

'She's only a couple weeks, surprised she announced it so early on' Ginny said sliding down the stairs with her trunk as mum ignored her.

'She takes that potion everyday she should be a very fit and healthy mum-to-be' mum breathed putting the hat down and grabbing her bag.

Dad came in with a screw driver rolling his eyes.

Of course we were all happy but mum- she was over happy.

'I wonder who the defence against the dark arts teacher is this year' Amber said walking out the kitchen as mum agreed.

'There was a man in the profit- apparently every student he's taught has passed with flying colours' mum said darting her eyes to Ron as he ignored her.

'Hey... I wonder how potions is going to go this year' I replied raising my eyebrow at Harry.

'Seeing as you don't have the book anymore' Hermione added with a smile as Harry looked at us. You could tell he had slight disappointment in his face.

'How you took potions, I don't know. You must be mad.' Amber breathed as I nodded. O.W.L.s was good but N.E. was a complete other standard.

'I think I've forgotten what I picked- it was so long ago now' Ginny said as she stood next to Harry as I nodded.

'I'm pretty sure I do, Potions, charms, dada, and transfiguration ' I said confused as Hermione nodded.

(*keyboard goes a bit crazy with space between lines*)

'You didn't take Herbology did you? We all didn't take care of mythical creatures' Hermione breathed as I nodded.

'It was a bit boring' Ron whispered as mum shut the kitchen door.

'Hagrid thinks differently' Amber muttered quickly.

'Alrighty, come on' she smiled as I looked at the others. This was it- our proper last time of doing this. We walked outside the burrow holding onto trunks as we stood in the cornfields.

'What about prefects this year' I said as I stopped walking.

'There goes any chance of being head girl' Amber said darting her eyes towards Hermione and me as I ignored her.

'And what about quidditch? The stadium was destroyed' Ginny breathed as I looked down.

'Quidditch will be back' Hermione spoke up.

'Try outs' I groaned.

'How do you know your still captain' Ron said as I looked at him.

'Quidditch wasn't on last year and half my team are dead Ronald' I replied with a blank face as his lips parted nodding before stepping back.

'Right Ginny, grab onto Harry's hand. Remember the sign post outside' mum ordered as we nodded before we disaparated as I instantly arrived outside of kings cross station. Everyone appeared next to me as Ginny looked alarmed. I forgot she hadn't taken her test yet. I look up at kings cross station with a smile moving over to Ginny,

'Come on Ginny' I said with a cheerful smile as we walked through the entrance of kings cross station.

'It never get's old, does it?' dad said as he and mum walked next to me as one by one we ran through the wall arriving onto platform 9 and 3/4. Instantly we saw first years with excitement on their faces but also older years and parents recognizing us and more importantly Harry.

'Harry, there only looking at you because you saved us all' Hermione said looking back as we walked down the platform as I darted my eyes around me as I felt Ginny move from my side.

'Right- family picture' mum said as we gave out trunks to the back cabin crew before we all stood against the wall.

'Could this be any more embarrassing' Ginny said through a closed mouth as we smile at dads muggle camera.

'This is it' mum said walked towards as I smiled.

'I'm so proud, of all you' she said as you could tell she was getting emotional.

'Don't cry Mrs Weasley' Hermione said alarmed as mum smiled shaking her head.

'What have I said dear? It's Molly!' mum said with a smile as Hermione lightly chuckled nodding.

'Now, we will see you at christmas and on your hogsmead trips, only if you-

'Visiting their old folks on the day they get to leave the castle, Molly are you mad? ' Dad breathed with a smirk as I looked down.

'I know Arthur, I'm just saying-

'We get the point Molly' Harry said as mum smiled before hugging Harry.

One by one we all hugged mum, dad and George before the train bell signal's through the air.

'Good luck! I love you' mum cooed as she gripped dads hand.

'I heard Zonks is still closed, think about it George' I said as he looked down at me.

'I will, especially after hearing you plead to mum about asking for a job' George asked raising my eyebrow as I looked up at him.

'What- scanning the items with that muggle device looks wicked' I breathed as George shook his head.

'Besides- no offence but Ron needs some crazy, adventures, child like career. It would be perfect for him as your co-partner' I smirked as students started to board the train. George took a breath.

'He's be to busy playing with everything' George replied.

'But it just shows how much people can enjoy it' I replied as George looked at me.

'Maybe- now get on the train before your late' he said as I smiled before hugging him again and turning with Amber and Hermione.

'Do you really think, Hogwarts is going to be normal?' Hermione asked as we looked at her waiting to go up the stairs.

'Hogwarts is never normal Hermione' I replied as she smiled before we turned back. Waving for the last time as we disappeared around the corner.

'Now let's find this boyfriend of mine' I breathed annoyed as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into a compartment.

'Don't tell me Cho?' I asked looked to Amber as she nodded before disappearing.

'Strange isn't it' Luna asked as she appeared next to me. I looked at her raising my eyebrow.

'Amber I mean. She never really helped you four did she? But she was the main focus of the five of you last year' Luna breathed as we began to walk down the train seeing the familiar students and also new ones.

'I guess' I breathed shrugging it off.

'She likes it that way' I said looking at Luna as she just looked down.

'Still if she had her heart in saving us, she would have' Luna breath as she looked at me as I bit my lip.

'Luna I don't really understand what your trying to imply' I replied as she nodded.

'Just be careful Hannah, sooner or later you will understand the real meaning of trust' Luna breathed as I grew a little with Anger.

'Just be careful, around everyone' she breathed as I nodded before she smiled hopping into a compartment with a few Huffelpuff's.

I rolled my eyes continuing to walk down the train, Luna was confusing at the best of times.

I continued walking down, seeing many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Huffelspuffs of all years. I noted how not everyone had decided to come back but was happy of who did.

'Finally' I breathed seeing the end compartments that held first to 6th years in. It was confusing with the adding of a whole new school year. Because 6th years this year are actually only studying their fifth year.

'This is so annoying Aria! we've been waiting since first year to be able to sit in the first cabin and now we have to wait till next year because of the '8th years' Oh god it sounds horrible. I dread what to think they've done to the common room' a 6th year who's learning 5th year, Slytherin said to Aria the girl on the quidditch team. I smiled at her looking at her friend.

These years was going to confuse me.

'Aria, I don't suppose you know what's going on with quidditch this year' I asked as we turned a corner as I leaned onto the other empty seat for support.

Aria smiled before shacking her head.

'I know the pitch got destroyed, but well I'm hoping your doing try outs again this year- my brother in third year really wants to play' Aria breathed.

'That's if your still captain' her friend breathed as I looked down at her.

'Slytherin might want someone who's a little more, pure. You know-

'Cunning? Resourceful? Ambition? How else do you think I helped in destroying Voldemort?! How else do you think we spent 8 months hunting down horcruxes. I didn't give up, I didn't give in- I helped. So next time you even think about talking down to me- don't! I'm not stupid I know your game. I'm surprised Mcgonagalls letting students like you in who actually wanted Voldemort to win.' I breathed feeling anger pour over me.

'You'r certainly not getting my head girl vote!' she breathed as I moved from the seat.

'You would be wasting your time anyway sweetheart, I'm not a prefect so there's no way of me being head girl' I breathed nodding to Aria before I disappeared behind the curtain.

'HANNAH!'

I chuckled hugging the over happy Pansy as she pulled me hard into a hungry hug. I had only met up with her once in the past 3 months and that was only for an hour!

'I missed you so much' she said pulling back and holding my shoulders as I smiled.

'I missed you to! How was-

'Wales was rainy, but beautiful' Pansy said as I move to sit next to Draco who instantly put his arms around me kissing my cheek as Pansy sat next to Blaise opposite who smiled at me.

'I'm surprised you came back, truthfully' I said looking at Blaise and Pansy. Blaise nodded,

'So am I' he muttered.

'Crabbe hasn't' Draco muttered next to me as I shifted instantly.

'Ron got him- he's awaiting his trial but it probably it just Azkaban' I said lightly looking at Draco as he looked down.

'Just' he breathed as I darted my eyes away. I didn't mean that in a mean way and Draco knew that.

'Yes, 'Just' Draco. Because unlike Goyle at least he's alive' I breathed as Pansy whistled.

'Oi! You haven't been on this train half an hour and your already bickering. I know why- they don't call me physic Pansy for nothing' Pansy breathed as I looked at her confused.

'People never call you that' Blaise said next to her as she breathed shrugging him off.

'Forget it' Pansy hissed leaning back onto her chair as I did the same.

'I'm sorry there's no news on your farther' I whispered instantly gaining Draco's attention as Pansy and Blaise talked to each other.

'Forget it- he's on his own.' Draco replied turning to me and grabbing my hand reassuring me as I nodded before kissing his cheek.

'So rumour has it, room of requirement took a little damage' Blaise spoke up as we looked up at him.

'It now can make food and drink appear' Blaise said as we looked at him confused.

'So an 8th year party, tonight? All houses' Blaise said as I raised my eyebrow.

An 8th year party sounded fantastic!


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86- " 8th year begins'

Hannah's P.O.V.

The thought of having a party in the room or requirement sounded fantastic the difficult thing was, telling all the current 8th years. The last thing we needed was for 5th years to tag along and then make us get discovered. It was a wild idea, I wasn't sure if everyone was going to come or even like the idea but what I was surprised the most, was most 8th year Slytherins ( even though there was only 10 of us) was beginning to accept change. They were willing to be in a environment willing, where all four houses would get along. Actually getting along.

I walk out of the toilet's dressed in my new robes. I had grown everywhere in the last 18 months, not to mention the uniform had changed. The colours were brighter and more bold. I wasn't someone to change into them on the train, something I learnt wasn't compulsory to second years and about third year but, I wanted to do things the right and traditional way. This was going to be our last year and even if it meant being a geek, being the typical student. I was going to follow the rules, for once…..

That was something I forgot to mention, during the summer we were updated constantly by Professor McGonagall. They were papers our parents had to sign with her taking over as our new headmistress. Mum was happy and I think so was the rest of us. We new we were being looked up, even though it wasn't Dumbledore himself.

I walked along the corridor, I wore a black cotton pencil skirt with black tights and loafers, my blouse tucked in with my tie short ( there's no way I can wear it long…) my cardigan on and my oversized black coat covering. My wand in my side pocket. I still don't understand the need for these massive wrist holes but oh well.

I smile to a few familiar faces in younger years, seeing Ron, Hermione, Ginny' and Harry's compartment. Perfect as Neville and Dean was standing in there also-

'RONALD WEASLEY! What did I tell you specifically not to do!' I hissed looking through the window at the filled with candy compartment. Ron looked up a chocolate frog wriggling in his mouth.

'Nothing' he said swallowing as I raised my eyebrow. Still looking down at all the candy…

'Harry went halfs anyway' Ron quickly said as I stepped into the compartment seeing Dean and Neville sit down and tuck in as Hermione had my same expression looking and reading a book.

'Did you really buy everything from the trolley' Ginny asked as Ron shook his head.

'She didn't let us- there's a large amount of room in those containers' Ron breathed as Hermione looked up.

'She uses a enhancement charm' Hermione quietly said as I smiled.

'Why are you in your robes' Harry asked as Ron nodded.

'You remember me of Hermione walking in standing there' Ron spoke as I arched my eyebrow. I grinned stepping back looking at the memory.

'Accept I would need to be talking about-

' _Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one.'_ I replied in a high pitched voice looking to Ron and Harry.

'I don't talk like that'! Hermione soons said her cheeks turning a pale pink as I grinned walking in.

' _Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it'_ I said looking at Ron and Hermione as she slowly hid her face in her book as Ron's cheeks whined with a grin.

' _Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me_ ' I added as Dean and Neville looked up in amusement as I turn to the door as it shut behind me as I soon was sitting on Hermione's lap, mimicking where she sat all those years ago. As she laughed lightly.

 _'_ _Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and you are?'_ I asked turning my head sharply to my left where Ron sat.

Ginny chuckled shaking her head as I smiled. 

'I don't sound like that' Hermione soon said as Ron smiled.

'Well it bloody sounds familiar' Ron said as I chuckled looking at Hermione. It was a shame I can't remember what she said next.

'What did I say next, oh yes- _You've got dirt on your nose by the way! Did you know?_ ' Hermione replied as the compartment was filled with laughed including Hermione's as the memory flashed in my mind.

'Right, sorry' I said standing up from Hermione's lap and going back to the door.

'I know someone of you won't like this but-

'You're engaged to Malfoy' Dean asked with a smirk as Ron's head shot up.

'You bloody not be!' He hissed as I shook my head quickly.

'We are throwing a party, in the room of requirement. It apparently now provides food and drink and we-

'We as in your Slytherin friends' Ron said as I ignored him.

'We thought it would be fun, for all of us. You know Blaise and Pansy, especially since basically wanting to give you in Harry, but i'm not talking- anyway. Look it's tonight, room of requirement, all houses. 10 pm, they didn't return for nothing. You all know they fighted on our side- I'm just saying give them a chance' I said before turning.

'Ginny you can come but you can't tell anyone- it's only meant to be 8th years' I breathed as she smiled.

'I think you should go, all of you' Ginny spoke up darting her eyes to Ron as he looked down.

'I'll see you when you get off the train' I said lightly turning as they all but Ron smiled at me.

How long can he keep a grudge, siriusly (hehe*)!

I managed to inform most 8th years, I wasn't going to lie. There wasn't many of us, there wasn't many of us at all. Normally there's 40 in a year, but I would say there was only around 30-

'You don't think we should invite the 6th years' Pansy breathed as I started packing away my things into my travel bag as the train began to slow as we knew we were coming into Hogsmeade.

'Relax it will be fine' I said sitting down again.

'How is Weasle' Blaise spoke up as I raised my eyebrow.

'He isn't a fan of Slytherins but who know's maybe he will come' I breathed as the Train jolted as it finally stopped. Is this a good time to mention that I am possibly the only person above third year wearing their robes? Oh well.

'You can tell that just by looking at him' Blaise replied as I ignored him. Standing up and grabbing Draco's hand.

'Do you think the tables are bigger? The last thing I want is to be prodding you all with when I'm eating' Pansy said as the seventh and 8th year Slytherins all walked out the top compartment, and onto the platform. I smiled looking around.

'Day dreaming again Hannah?' Blaise said as I glared lightly watching a tall, large man-

'Hagrid!' I beam as he turns smiling down next to me.

'Hi'ya Hannah! I'm so glad you decided to come back. Wouldn't be the same without the you and the others' he beamed he accent strong, as I smiled.

'Draco? Remember fang? Who you pleaded to have in detention that time in first year?' I asked with a smile as Draco ignored me as Hagrid chuckled.

'I'll see you later Hannah!' Hagrid cheered as I smiled nodding as he vanished over to the first years.

'No offence. But I've never seen how you can like him' Pansy said as I turned to the three of them.

'He's kind, that's why' I breathed as Pansy mocked her as I ignored her before walking towards the carriages with Draco.

'I do remember Fang. He was the only thing that made me feel safe- other than being with you' Draco spoke up as we waited for a carriage. I looked up at him with a smile-

'Draco, we should get a dog. It would be adorable. Not now of course but maybe next year- if I mean you know we're living together which I don't mind- and yeah. We should get a puppy' I said with a smile as I heard him take a breath.

'No way in hell. Cat, maybe. But a dog- you can say goodbye to your dream bedroom, it'll break everything and wee and shit on anything' Draco replied as we sat onto a carriage as I took my surroundings in.

'We'll think about it then' I breathed not letting him reply as Blaise and Pansy sat opposite us.

'Why aren't we moving?' Draco asked as I looked at him agreeing.

'There's more students, that's why. The carriages aren't moving until they're full. Hello' Luna said as she sat on the opposite side next to Pansy who took a glare towards her. As I smiled.

'You basement is most uncomfortable. Did you know there's a massive crack in the ceiling and an awful leak' Luna asked darting her eyes to Draco as he looked down. As we remained silent. I was surprised no one said anything, anything at all.

'Oi- budge up, we're joining you. Flinch's orders. I didn't know he goes out the castle' said Amber as she and Lucy Kellington sat next to me as I moved up gently towards Draco who put his arm around my wait. Instantly the carriage moved. As silence filled us.

'What did I say?' Luna said gently gesturing to the carriage not moving until it was full.

'Well done.' Pansy muttered looking away at her as I looked down instantly getting the giggles. This was going to be a long ride.

'So, come to think of it. You two look very familiar' Blaise breathed as he smirked to Draco who ignored him as Luna rolled her eyes.

'Just because we both have Blonde hair. That's like saying -

'We get the point Luna' Amber breathed as Luna looked at her. That was mean Amber.

'I forgot you were a Slytherin once. Why did you change?' Luna asked as I watched Amber look at her.

'Dumbledore though it would help separate Hannah and I.'Amber breathed.

'But why Ravenclaw?' Luna asked as I had to agree. Surely she would be in Gryffindor.

'I guess cause I fit in there' Amber replied as Draco looked confused at me as I just shrugged.

'But you don't, if you did you wouldn't of been placed in Slytherin' Luna replied rather bluntly as Pansy eyes grew a little surprised at Luna's confidence.

Amber stayed quiet.

'So your cunning and ambitious, but also intelligent, creative, original and individual' Luna asked as Amber looked at her nodding.

'So really you're just smart when it comes to being mean' Luna ended as I heard Amber breath hard.

'Amber being mean? Please I would pay to see that' Pansy said with a smirk looking towards Amber as I watched Luna.

'Maybe you won't have to. Maybe it will just click. See you at the fest Hannah' Luna said as I grew confused as she quickly got up from next to Pansy and vanished up the stairs to the castle. To quick to even take in-

'Wow. McGonagall's got style. I can tell you that'

'What's Luna's problem' Lucy, Amber's friend said as we got off the carriage. The Thestral tilting it's head to us.

'They really are strange creatures aren't that' Draco said next to me as he looked at the all bone animal. I nodded looking up at him, seeing Dumbledore that night. That triggered being able to see them. I hadn't asked who else he had seen die. I was scared to, because what ever Draco had seen had left a dent in him.

'Luna doesn't have a problem. She's just weird and probably jealous that unlike herself I have a social life' Amber breathed as Lucy laughed before they vanished walking up the castle. Where that not even going to wait ?

'What wrong?' Draco asked as we turned walking into the entrance courtyard of the castle. The bridge had been re created and was made of a black oak wood, it was wider and had an outside design leading into the forbidden forest. The courtyard was the same but Hogwarts? The stone was a shade darker in places and lighter in others. There was a charm around the castle that created beautiful images in the night sky, but also protection charms.

The towers that had been destroyed had been re-built but most importantly, taller and wider. I guess that means no fancy undercover apartment's for 8th years.  
'Mother said Hogwarts isn't one hundred percent safe. The lose death eaters could still try and attack - through anger' Draco said looked at me as I turned my attention at him.  
'It feel's weird, the last time I - we, were here...' I started holding his hand as we turned walking through the courtyard as we walked slowly towards the entrance.  
'Yeah' Draco finished. I couldn't understand the feeling- I was happy, but I was still scared, still worried, even though the war was over. Was the fight?  
'Come on you two! We need to change and the feast is going to begin soon!' Pansy hissed as she walked infront grabbing Blaise. I nodded before we picked up pace, walking into castle.  
'Let's hope they haven't bloody changed the room numbers' I said as we walked through towards the dungeons, seeing the rooms that had been destroyed re built. The stairs fixed.  
'Great hall looks bigger' Pansy breathed as we turned a corner walking down the stairs in the dungeons- the dry dungeons. DRY!?  
'I have to say, I'm miss hearing the patter of my footsteps' Blaise said as we neared the corner of the entrance of the common room.  
What was the password?  
'You know are we even in here? I wouldn't mind if we have a tower all for ourself...' I breathed waiting for some 4th and 5th years to come to the door.  
'Miss Weasley, unfortunately 8th years are being treated the same as any other- despite not actually having to be here' I turn, Slughorn. Lovely.  
He smiled as I bite my bottom lip. I forgot he was the new Slytherin head of house.  
'Splendid. Now, Polyjuice Potion' he said as the door opened behind me as I raised my eyebrow. Polyjuice potion? really? That's not very Slytherin is it?  
'Your head of house can change that' he added as i grew even more confused. Head of House?  
'Come on Hannah' Pansy said as she yanked my arm before the four of us and other years piled into the common room.  
'Well- I wasn't expecting this' Blaise said as the four of us stopped.

It was bigger, the living room was expanded with two fireplaces. Down on the right in the middle of the two staircases was another room that had games in. The carpets, paint everything. Was changed. The paint was matching the new colour in the uniform.  
'Well what are you waiting for? I want to see my room!' Pansy said stepping forward as I grinned following her.  
We ran up the familiar girls dorm stairs, going past first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and finally EIGHT.  
'This- is- cute' I panted, gasping for air as I indulged it filling my lungs. Eight flights of stairs how am I going to do that daily?  
'They have a coffee maker!' Pansy said happily as I leaned onto the wall. Coffee maker? How is she not out of breath?  
I take a step in, my eyebrow raised instantly. There was two sofas with a table in the middle. The room was a circle and the roof was the point of the tower. In the room there were doors, 7 of them. Pansy looked round confused, did this mean? Did we really have our own -  
'HANNAH I THINK I MIGHT CRY' Pansy said as she opened one of the doors as I let out a smile running over to her as she whined the door. A decent sized room with a double bed and storage. Pansy and I looked at each other with a smirk before we vanished out the first room going into the remaining 6. In total there was 6 double bed identical rooms and a bathroom. It wasn't as long but was wider as we walked in was 6 sinks, 3 on each side and then the same with toilets, shower and sink cubicles and finally 2 large round bath tubs in a cubicle. A door at the end that had the same washing services.  
'They've even upgraded the stone' Pansy asked surprised as I nodded with a smile. It's amazing, who ever planned this was truely a very smart person. Because this is the best we could ask for,  
'Pansy?' I said tilting my head to the fireplace, it couldn't be... could it?  
'There's floo powder' I said walking over to the large fireplace seeing a note attached.

 _'Slytherin 8th Years, Hannah , Pansy, Daphne, Eliza, Safron and Eleanor.  
Hogwarts is a completely new and different school with different rules. I guess you have identified the floo powder and yes, with this you are able to get in and out of the castle however, everywhere you visit will be noted and it will be out of use during the hours of 23:00 to 06:00. This is the first time Hogwarts has taken part in a over 18 year and as there are no current rules we have had to put some in place. Normal school rules apply however, you are able to leave the castle on weekends and also your bedtimes are now 23:00 instead of 21:00. There will be no Alcohol in your dorm at all times and no boys.  
Girls, you are smart. Make this year count and enjoy it.  
Your timetables will be presented tomorrow breakfast and your new head of house and prefects will be awarded tonight.  
Your Headmistress,  
Professor McGonagall.'_

'You don't think she's going to turn all bitchy on us do you' Pansy breathed as she came our one of the rooms dressed in her robes. I looked at the neatly wrote letter.  
'I bloody hope not _._ '

The great hall was filled with warmth, the darkness still lingered in the air above us but for the first years, they were experiencing everything we had. The tables was in the correct place and longer, for Pansy luck. Professor Mcgonagall took the first years into the great hall as she held a smile take a seat at the head table.  
There wasn't just first years, but also some second, third , fifth, seventh-  
'They have got to be too old to come to Hogwarts' Pansy breathed as out eyes darted to the back of the queue. Where a group of 5 people stood.  
'Don't tell me the Weasley birth rate is spreading' Blaise said as out attention grew the group of 5. 3 girls and two boys. All with the same mousy brown hair and all with the same hazel eyes.  
'The last thing we need is another Frenchy' Pansy joked next to me as I felt Draco stiffen slightly next to me.  
'I wonder what house-  
'There not here for a sorting' Pansy breath clutching her napkin as the three identical girls parted from the two boys as they walked over to our table. The two boys walking over to the Ravenclaw table. I look at Pansy, these are the three girls- this is all we need!

'Well I guess its safe to say we can join Daphne with her depression concealing, because we are sure going to lose a loved one'  
I looked at Pansy, really? That isn't something to joke about and also Daphne was best friends with Tracy!  
And thirdly, don't think the worst.  
'H-hi, you must be new? I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini an 8th year and you three are?' Blaise spoke up as I watched Pansy's face turn red and Draco roll his eyes.  
Of course, this is going to be a very perfect year for once.

Pansy, Draco and I held smirks and chuckles as Blaise sat incredibly embarrassed, there not students, their training Professors that just so happen to be siblings.  
'Come on Blaise I think the one with glasses actually smiled at you, besides the feast is getting cold' I said as Blaise glared at me as I tucked into some lemon tart with cream.  
The situation was funny even Pansy who was then angry could help shooting him chuckles.  
'I mean your not a little boy anymore, your a man.' Pansy said as Blaise began tucking into his roast.  
'A man, stuck in a school kids body- STop' I said covering my face as Blaise grabbed his wand beginning to dart custard in my direction as I put a small reflect charm on me.  
'Is there a problem here?' Slughorn suggested as we instantly sat normal as I held a chuckle. Being childish was just our thing...  
'Your young adults not children. Honestly stop, Your headmistress is speaking' Slughorn hissed as he walked past our table towards the head table where Mcgonagall sat, ready to get up and talk to us. Pansy signed.  
'You don't think Voldemort messed with his mind, he's so grumpy' whined Pansy as we watched Mcgonagall stand. I moved my eyes over to the front of the hall where Mcgonagall smiled as I listened to the bickering between Pansy and Blaise.

'Good evening students. I welcome back and welcome new years to the school.' McGonagall said as she looked down.  
'Those of you who know Professor Dumbledore, will know how well and meaning full his start of year speeches were and theres no way I can match his outstanding position as headmaster. So, I urge all students to take care this year. The war is over but there are many people who are still angry and will try to come towards the school. So I have put protective enchantments around the school, and all rules need to be followed otherwise you will get a sanction. Now, I have heard many people confused about the years so, first year and second year. Your lessons are going to in classes together, and the rest of you will be re learning last year. Now I couldn't be more proud of our current 8th years, they all are the reason you are sitting in your places. But this does not mean they are treated any differently, 8th year is an option. For second years and above, if you want to pass your N.E. then your going to have to stay for 8th year.  
Now, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, third years make sure you have your guardians consent for Hogsmead trips. Your timetable will be given out tomorrow breakfast and lastly, I have added a new meaning to head of houses. You see there can not be a head for and girl for now, so I have decided to have a girl and boy head of house, they will still need to be a prefect. In three months time we will decide out head boy and girl for Hogwarts but for now, there is going to be 6 prefects for each house, two from 6th, 7th and 8th, the head of house will be picked from the 7th and 8th year prefects so without further a do let me announce your new 8th year prefects and head of house' Mcgonagall breathed as Pansy nudged me.  
'Your gonna be put with Blaise probably' Draco muttered next to me as I looked at him confused.  
'Mcgonagall really wants an ex-death eater as a head of house' he said as I looked down. Why was he already assuming-  
'Gryffindor house, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and they are also your head of house's congratulations' McGonagall breathed as I clapped.  
'Harry Potter is your Quidditch captain with Ginny Weasley as Vice' Mcgonagall said as I clapped.  
'Bet Ronald's going to love that and the fact he's sleeping with his sister' Blaise smirked as I slapped his arm.  
'Ginny is in no way sleeping with Harry anytime soon Blaise' I hissed feeling the protective side of me coming out.  
'Still your screwed Draco at her age' Blaise replied as I looked forward ignoring him.  
'That's different'  
'Wonder is mudbloo-  
'I will hex you into next year if you don't shut up' I warned watching Ron and Hermione sit down wearing new badges.  
'Ouch' Blaise said sarcastically as I ignored him.  
'Just because you lost your magic doesn't mean you have to take it out of us' Blaise replied as I heard him get a slap from Pansy.  
'Look's like Amber's pretty pissed about what you di-  
'That better?' I asked turning round to a mute Blaise.  
'Still- I don't need a wand or to speak to do magic, unlike you. Sorry I can't here what your saying?' I replied looking at Blaise as he spoke just no sound coming out. I turned around as Draco chuckled looking down at me.  
'Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan, also your head of houses, well done' Mcgonagall said as we clapped again watching them grab a badge.  
'Ravenclaw, Amber Weasley and Michael Corner, and seventh years Luna Lovegod and and Terry Boot, Amber and Michael your head of houses. Cho Chang, if your quidditch captain with Padma Patil as vice. Well done all of you' Mcgonagall said as the 6 of them walked up.  
'I'm surprised Cho didn't get prefect' Pansy said next to me as I couldn't help but nod. Still, I was happy for Luna.  
'And finally Slytherin, Hannah Weasley and Draco Malfoy as your also head of house and Hannah Weasley as your quidditch captain and Blaise Zabini as vice' McGonagall finished as I looked up at Draco with a smile as he sat with a shocked exspression as the Slytherin table cheered as I clicked my fingers with a chuckled finally hearing Blaise.  
'You picked me as Vice? Really?' he asked confused but happy as the three of us walked up to McGonagall grabbing our badges before sitting back down again as Pansy smiled.  
'Yes Blaise, I picked you as vice now put your badge on' I said as I looked at Draco who looked at his prefect and head of house badge.  
I was happy, glad, that McGonagall was going to give Draco a chance, because say Amber and I had taken Voldemorts deal and were given dark marks, even if people say it wouldn't - everyone's view on us would be different.  
'Congratulations, all of you. Now lastly I would like to introduce this years defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Haul.'  
'Now he's probably the best looking teacher, Hogwarts has ever had' Pansy breathed as a young man in a blue suit with dark short hair came out , I'm pretty sure he had every girls eye on him in the room. Including McGonagalls.  
'When I said McGonagall's got style, I didn't mean literately. '


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87- "The start of a tradition'  
Hannah's P.O.V.  
'He's way to old for you Daphne and besides, Isn't it illegal?' I called as I stood dressed in a Black pencil skirt and tucked in black square vest top with a pair of black small heels. I sat on the sofa in our room waiting for Pansy, Daphne, Eliza and Paige.  
'It's legal, I'm nearly 19 and besides, he's what 25-27 thats only 6 or 8 years older than me' Daphne said as she came out, her blonde hair straight and down as she wore a silver short dress with monster thick heels. Yes, very classy. Just what a teacher wants...  
'Yes but look, he's a teacher and your a student. I don't think he's going to be- interested in you. Sorry' Pansy said as she walked out wearing a purple skater dress and a pair of black high thin heels.  
'Just you watch' Daphne said grabbing her clutch bag as Pansy rolled her eyes at me as I just signed.  
'You don't think it's because of Tracey?' Paige asked as she moved closed to me, whispering. I shrugged my shoulders looking up at Daphne.  
Something had effected her.  
'Just to let you all know, if we are caught you can say goodbye to head of house duties' Pansy breathed as the four of us creeped down the many stairs coming into the common room, where Draco, Blaise as well as 2 6th year boys stood.  
I looked at Blaise, 6th years?  
'We had to make the numbers up somehow?' he said as I stood next to Draco as he wore, jeans, boots a top and jacket. It was something different to a suit that I had seen him in, to many times.  
'So how are you liking your first day' he breathed as we excited out the common room. I looked up at him,  
'Daphne thinks she can win over Haul in some sort of legal way' I breathed as he chuckled shaking his head.  
'Otherwise, it's pretty good' I said with a smile as I pecked his lips.  
'I don't get why you hate Teddy, he's your cousins child' I said as I felt him take a breath.  
'He's only a baby' I quickly added as we hurried along the corridor making our way up the many stairs. We were so going to get caught.  
'Ask my mother' Draco muttered as we ducked into a secret passageway leading up to the seventh floor. Something were just not going to change with his family.  
'I'm surprised these haven't been cut of, they all were last year' I said as we walked through the cleaned out passage way coming out on the seventh floor.

'It's going to be brilliant if no one's turned up' Said Paige sarcastically behind us as we came to the entrance of the room of requirement. When so many months ago, it was full of flames and we caught one of the Horcruxes. The memories. But most important for Draco, this is where Goyle died. I head Daphne turn on her heel,  
'Well I guess were about to find out'

'TIMETABLES! What's the matter with you four?' Slughorn chanted as Blaise, Pansy, Draco and I sat with our heads down on the table. Last night- was something different.  
'Don't mind us professor, late night discussing what they can change for the school being head of house' Pansy called with a smile as out timetables dropped infront of us.  
'Excellent, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy, I am going to be starting up my meetings again. I would be more than happy for the two of you to come alone, and you Mr Zabini. Think about it' Slughorn said as he turned with one of his forever creepy smiles.  
'Excellent' I muttered lifting my head up. Another year of Slughorn parties and meetings. Brilliant.  
' Did he forget me on purpose?' Pansy shrugged as Blaise looked up at her shaking his head with a smile.  
'It's tasty though, brilliant puddings' Blaise breathed as I gripped my head.  
That Vodka, despite being in a well know bottle and label, had something els in it.  
'You don't think the room of requirement put some sort of potion in all of the bottles' Pansy groaned as Draco, Blaise and I started to eat a nice greasy fry up, well Hogwarts breakfast was one of the bests.  
'I don't want to know, but I am most certain you don't normally see imaginary people and creatures, doing things- for nothing' I breathed shaking my head.  
So last night, went better than expected. For once we all got on, despite being drunk or magically intoxicated as some would say when everyone els turned up. Even Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny turned up. They were talking about death eaters on the run- but I think they had a good time. Amber even enjoyed herself, I'm pretty sure I saw her kiss someone- who I don't have a clue.  
I just remember waking up fully clothed next to Draco on the pool table, how bloody uncomfortable can I add.  
'Oh goody, double charms, potions and then double defence against the dark arts' Daphne cheered next to Blaise as I shook my head.  
Her standards were to hight, besides he wasn't even that good looking.  
The four of us groaned, double charms? In don't remember that- well it has been two years..  
'I'll see you there, I'm going to speak to my brother' I said getting up, kissing Draco on the cheek and grabbing my bag, before walking over to the Gryffindor table. The same evil glares, mainly from 5th and 6th years.  
'Hola' I said sitting on the other side of Harry and next to Neville and opposite Hermione and Ron.  
'How are you so? Lively.' Neville asked as he held his head I chuckled shrugging my shoulders.  
'Why do you think I didn't drink? The room of requirement isn't going to willingly give out alcohol. No wonder you saw people and what did you call them? Unicorn vampires?' Hermione asked shaking her head and eating her porridge. Classing Hermione.  
'Well I though you said you wanted to try out for quidditch?' Ron said next to her with a smirk as her mouth feel a jar as Harry chuckled.  
'Don't worry, I don't believe him. Some people just arn't good at it' Harry said lowly next to me as Hermione huffed as the remaining 5 of us laughed.  
' What are you going to be like if your children hate quidditch though' I asked looking at Ginny and Harry? Awkward? Im the queen of making awkward tension.  
'With their genes? I can't see that happening' Neville said next to me as Ron nodded.  
'What about you two though, one's going to come out smart and the other-  
'A total genius, especially in near death experiences. Who els came up with the idea of going to the chamber of secrets?' Hermione finished me off as she raised her eyebrow with a smirk as Ron grinned at her. They were both very, smitten. Is smitten even a word? Oh well...

'If you think were bad, imagine you and Malfoy?' Ron laughed as I sat there. Imagine? What did he mean? Was he finally exspe-  
'I would never allow that to happen, you should of got a job at the ministry theres plenty of people who'd have you' Ron breathed as I raised my eyebrow as Hermione glared at him.  
'Who'd have me? Ronald, your very lucky someone like Hermione is with someone like you. I love Draco, why can't you get that into that thick skull of yours? Oh wait you don't actually have a brain because if you did you would understand that Draco and I are together and we plan on keeping it that way' I said feeling my self grow with anger, I hated this, these little spurs on needed anger.  
I was very much a hormonal bitch.  
Ron did his usual glare as I stood up,  
'Do you really think I would stay with someone who I didn't love after they performed the cruciatus curse on me?  
See you in charms' I breathed standing out and walking over towards the Slytherin table as the three of them stood up. Whoops...  
'I prefer Slytherin Hannah, you much more feisty when you get angry. It's cute' Pansy said tapping me on the shoulder as I raised my eyebrow confused. Yeah that's the Weasley short temper but oh well...  
'Someones- don't worry' Draco quickly muttered as I went to raise my eyebrow again. What, I know I'm a hormonal wreck, if anyone shouts at me I will most likely break down in tears because these cramps right now- I need some muggle gas and air.

And now we have 2 hours of fantastic, funny charms. Daphne and Paige appear next to the four of us. She was daydreaming, big time...

 _'Well if it doesn't work out with Haul, Daphne you can always try Flitwick'_


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 107 - 'Is this right?'  
Hannah's P.O.V.

'Today has been so pointless' Moaned Pansy as we stood outside of Defence against the dark arts class room.  
It was true, Charms and Potions had been recapping our 6th year work and by the looks of it- it doesn't get much better. Majority of this year is revision, mocks and more revision.  
'How many weeks do you think he's going to recap the water charm' Blaise said as I nodded.  
'With assessments- practice-  
'It's pointless. There's been a war- where we've used pretty much every single spell created. We don't need to learn the magic behind water' I breathed taking weight of the side as I watch Professor Haul walk out. It a maroon suit with a white crinkled shirt. He does know there are ironing charms?  
'Realistically Miss Weasley, no. But to pass your N.E. you do, now come in and take a seat all of you' He said as I rolled my eyes, a though coming into my head- can you take your N.E. early? I came back to Hogwarts for the whole year- to experience it.  
I could feel Daphne's glare on me, oh please. We entered the room- it was the same as when Umbridge had taught us. I sat at the back next to Pansy. Seeing Hermione sit next to Neville infront. I looked at the door, Haul was pretty much fangirling infront of Harry. He held a smile as Harry looked surprised. Many people and Teachers were going up to him- some even me. But of course, it was Harry who saved us, all of us.

'Good Afternoon. I'm professor Haul, Your new defence against the dark arts teacher. Now, like I've heard- your lessons are very similar. I'm not going to lie- they are, if you was here last year you would know. DADA is very particle this year, because we are going over everything from O. and above. We're going to be recapping something new each lesson. Because everything you have been taught will be in the exam' he called sitting on his desk rubbing his hands. Lovely, I placed my hand in my chin. Why was this boring?  
'What about 5th year, and Umbridge- we didn't do anything particle?' Neville spoke up.  
'Then we are going to have to go over it very quickly, but i'm sure there not new to you so it should be fairly straight forward.' Haul said as he stood walking behind his desk and grabbing his wand.  
'Any questions?'  
 _'How old are you?'_

Defence against the dark arts was even boring. Even Harry sat tired in his chair whilst doing disarming spells, It was giving Dean flashbacks, Pavarti crying because of Lavender- Draco refused because of something he saw Voldemort do. Hermione was pissed you could see it in her face. Daphne was on operation- catch.  
It was clear to everyone and Haul, that she liked him. And he just grew pick and laughed her off. Laughed her off? That's not what teachers do? It should be docking house points and giving detention-  
I didn't like him. He was clearly to young and probably no offence has as much knowledge as the rest of us. We learnt that he was 25, to Daphne's advantage.  
So for the past 4 weeks, I had been questioning my self, was coming back really the answer. I don't even know what I'm going to do with my grades. I want to open a fashion shop somewhere and I don't have any type of degree in textiles. Was Hogwarts the right decision, socially yes but not so much academically, every single class was the same, repeat of 6th year, revision and mocks and exams. We had finished the exams learning topics.  
But for each lesson it was the same, the teachers didn't need to be told. We'd pretty used each spell in our life and understood it. It was frustrating because the lesson's weren't fun. They were boring and made me zone out because no offence Haul, but I can do a stunning spell in my sleep.  
'I know you two had it hard last year- the most out of the class.'  
well technically, Me, Draco, Amber, Ron, Harry and Hermione but I think he's only gesturing to Hermione and I?  
'I don't think I would have been able to have caught- Horcruxes' he said with a smile as Hermione and I just looked at him blank face.  
'Look, you two were the most zoned out today. I understand this isn't new to you, but you need to make an effort. ' he said sitting infront of us as Hermione grabbed her book.  
'What would make the lessons better?' he asked looking up at us.  
'A sheet of all the coursework-  
'Lesson wise' He corrected Hermione as I looked down.  
'Nothing- coming back sounded so exciting and now, 4 weeks in and I already want to go home' I breathed truthfully as Hermione looked at me.  
I'm sorry but thats how I feel, I thought this year was going to be good but even after just one day of lessons- it's not how I expected it to be.  
I feel like I've moved on- like I don't deserve to be here any more. Because let's face it the war has effected everyone, we can't pretend it hasn't because it has. Fred isn't here! Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye- Lavender-  
'Is there anyway- we can do the exam early?' Hermione breathed as I looked at her. Surprised couldn't cover it really? She wanted to get this over and done with also?  
'Christmas. I can validate you for christmas where people are doing re-takes. If you want?' he asked as I looked at Hermione. She's been eying up positions in the ministry and I- I don't have a clue.  
'I think you might want to not just ask us two,' breathed Hermione as he looked between the two of us.  
'Alright, you can go now' he breathed confused as I quickly turned with Hermione walking out the room, seeing.  
'Bloody wonderfull' I muttered seeing Ron and Draco glaring at each other.  
'We came came back for you Hannah, and now you want to go?' Ron asked as I took a breath, seeing Draco clench his fist infront of me.  
'I don't, but even you have to admit- it's changed. Everything had changed. Whether that's because of what we've gone through or not- but maybe, maybe were to old for Hogwarts.' I breathed touching Draco's hand turning the two of us.  
'Hogwarts is never going to be normal, not if you've experience the things we have' I said looking between Hermione, Harry and Ron as Harry looked down, Ron parted his lips and Hermione looked at Ron. It was true.  
'Not because Hogwarts has changed, but because we have'

'All I do is say things, that make him hate me even more.' I breathed annoyed walking into the common room with Pansy, Draco and Blaise.  
Ron and I had been on a high for a few weeks but we always get on a low and this was a very deep one.  
Was it all my fault really?  
Did I make them all come back?  
I loved how Ronald didn't shout at Hermione about agreeing with me in that classroom!  
'Calm down' Draco said taking my hand noticing large flames sprint out of the fire that we past.  
'How can I calm down when I think I've probably ruined everyone's lives.' I whispered sitting on a comfy chair as Pansy looked down at me.  
'You haven't!' Draco said sitting next to me as I bit my lip.  
'Your turning 19 next week Draco and your still at school- I'm dragging you down and everyone els. You could be working in the ministry doing some crazy important job but no your still here at Hogwarts. Being bored out of your mind in classes' I breathed quickly as he grabbed my hand.  
'I wouldn't be with you- I don't care if I'm living in a house made of leaves, I don't care if we have to stay at Hogwarts for another 3 years. I made this decision my self because I wanted to be with you and so has everyone els. Your brother and Potter- didn't turn down being an Auror for nothing. But they didn't turn it down just because of you- they wanted to come back just as much as the rest of us' Draco said from the seat next to me as Pansy stood behind him with a nod. I looked at the two,  
'Weasle's just pissed and is blaming you' Pansy spoke as I looked at her. I though we forgot about that.  
'Besides, he best friend is officially shagging his sister- why else do you think she's quidditch vice captain- so he can go after her in the changing rooms' Blaise said grabbing the daily Prophet. I shivered , Blaise was making that up but still- my best friend and sister *mentally sick*  
'You can always tell him you've screwed Hannah, that would shut him up' Blaise continued as I shivered more. Not *screwed* Blaise, it was a lot more than just a 'screw', as my lovey dovey side of me would say, it was 'love'.  
'And get a punch in the face, no thank you' muttered Draco as I looked at him.  
'Just saying it would be funny to see his reaction, especially if you tell him she screams your name and just disturbing in general' Blaise added shifting his head as I shivered. I was very quiet when it came to anytime of 'screwing'.  
'Please, were adults' I muttered standing up.  
'Fine, tell him. That would be a classic' Blaise said with a grin as I rolled my eyes.  
'How about you tell Pansy's farther how 'screwing' her is, in a nice, long letter' I replied as he looked at me with one eye open.

'No way in hell' he breathed as I shrugged.  
'J _ust saying it would be funny to see his reaction_ ' I mocked as he placed the newspaper over his face as I chuckled walking up the stairs. They should put a muggle lift in?  
I need to write to mum.

 **MOLLY'S P.O.V**

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I hope you are well! I miss you!_

 _Hows_ _Phlegm_ _sorry, Fleur and the baby?_

 _And Teddy? He's grown so much in a month!_

 _Hogwarts? It's , Hogwarts._

 _It's strange being back, sometimes I think it's the best decision and other times- I want to come home. It's not what I thought it was going to be like. It's hard, because I don't feel like I deserve to be here. I pass Fred and Tonks and Lupin and everyone els nearly every day- the pain never goes away._

 _I'm not sure what to do, Mcgonagall has said about doing my exams early, but I came back to enjoy this year, to graduate properly and ride the boat back to Hogsmeade station. But I feel like too much has happened, the war, the hiding, everything that's we've gone through has affected us and I'm not sure if it's ever going to change._

 _There are days, where I hate being here not Hogwarts but the lessons. Maybe it's because everything we're 'learning' we already know hugely or maybe it's because it brings back bad memories. We were learning stunning spells today- I can do them in my sleep. I try to be motivated in lesson and not zone out but- I can't! I wanted to learn new things but I don't think there is- we've all experienced something that we learn magic for, we shouldn't have to use the magic we learn in our day to day life, but we already have._

 _As geeky as it sounds, it's like we're to advanced._

 _So I'm not really sure why I'm writing to you, because I saw you only last week with Dad and Teddy._

 _But I guess, I'm not happy here, I thought everything was going to be fine. But it's not, we've gone through terrible things the last year, experiences that are left for us for our life._

 _Hogwarts hasn't changed, and there's no fault in saying that the first years are even more excited than us, but I am saying that we have changed. All of us, whether that's for the good or bad. I'm not sure._

 _I think I will be taking my exams early, but what do I do after? I don't have a clue. I think about working at the ministry, but I can't see myself sitting in an office. I don't know what I want in life. Not yet._

 _How's George?_

 _The shop is still available is Hogsmeade, someone say's it's going to turn into a bed and breakfast if no one buys it by christmas. Hogsmeade can't survive without a joke shop! Especially one that is now, officially back up and running._

 _I love you all!_

 _Hannah_

 _xxxxxxxx_

I couldn't help but let a tear drip down my face. She wasn't happy. She's been so strong, so strong the last few months with everything, she's had to be. She's kept this family sane.

She was there for Ginny's nightmares,

She was there to comfort George,

She was there to calm Ron down.

She was there to stop the fights between Percy and Bill.

She was there to see where Harry went on his walks,

She looked after Hermione, she understood the pain she went through, the flash backs.

She supported me, her own mother.

No one helped her, no one asked if she was alright. No one asked if she needed help, she just wanted everything to go back to normal.

She doesn't like to show her emotion, but now I guess it's getting to her.

If she takes strongly after the Weasley's then she won't ask for her siblings and friends help. She will deal with her struggles alone.

Until she realizes it is to much.

Then everything will come flushing down at once and it will hit her. Like it has all of us.

She hadn't processed the war in her head, she went through situations that makes me sick.

She had to kill, my own sister. Like I killed Bellatrix.

Despite hating her, nearly killing my daughter. I will always feel some guilt, lying in the pit of my stomach.

Guilt for killing her, but also.

Guilt for not protecting Fred, my own son.

Guilt for not protecting my daughter, despite knowing there wasn't anything I could do.

'She's not enjoying it, I don't think any of them are' I breathed walking into the kitchen seeing the small familiar figure. Narcissa.

The women who I hated but had a good friendship with also.

She had lost her husband and I lost a son, Lucius was missing but the two of us together. We understood each other.

Despite having instant hatred that was bold to the eye.

Narcissa stayed quiet as she sipped her coffee.

'Draco's been quiet- he doesn't talk to me anymore' she said as I sat infront of her grabbing my coffee mug. We normal discussed the new issue of Witch Weekly but I guess we wasn't this week.

'He tells Hannah, he holds confidence and trust in her. I don't dare think about the things we have had to whiteness as a punishment for Voldemort, some is enough to make someone go mad. I couldn't watch- I ran from my own son when Voldemort made him- her screams, despite being in the worst pain she was still trying her best to tell him she was alright. Despite begging him to stop she did it in the most- loveable way' Narcissa breathed as I couldn't help but feel tears drip down my face watching Narcissa's tears drip into her mug.

'It was then I realized, that despite our family's conflict. Nothing that we can think of doing is going to pull them away. They really are in love Molly and I think it's going to stay that way' Narcissa said lightly as Arthur came through the door. I looked at my coffee mug, it was, obvious.

'If they leave Hogwarts, if Hannah leaves, Draco's going to follow. Like a puppet' Narcissa said with a slight smile as I parted my lips.

'There going to want to be together' Narcissa said lightly as I looked up at her, instantly feeling uncomfortable.

'Living together' Narcissa added as I looked down.

'Don't look like that Molly, there turning 19. They are considered adults. What do you think they do when they were staying in the holiday houses through the summer' Narcissa breathed as I choked on my coffee.

'Yes- well maybe -

'They can stay at the Manor- I mean it will be there's, one day' Narcissa breathed as I looked up at her. The Manor had to many bad memories for my liking.

'Yeah.-

'Or we could get them somewhere, a nice house near the both of us. A surprise for graduation?' Narcissa said quickly as I parted my lips once more. This was going to be a long morning.

'LIVING? Are you crazy Molly?' Arthur beamed as I game him steak pie the same night sitting down next to Percy, George, Bill and Fleur.

'There is no way I am letting-

'They are old enough, there adults as much as we don't want to admit it. You can't tell them what they can and can't do' Percy said cutting Arthur off as I just tilted my head.

'Is she's living under this roof-

'That's the thing though Arthur, they would be having their own place' I said as his eye grew like tennis balls. Oh dear...

' He's love's her Arthur. You and all of you see the two of them. There happy, isn't that what's love is all about. Despite what they've been through, there are still happy. There's no secrets, no lies. That's all you can ask for.' I breathed as Arthur looked down.

He was always going to hate the Malfoys, there was no hiding that. But if there was a possibility Hannah could be turning into one, then we were just going to have to live with it, because she wasn't going to follow our rules, that's how she is.

'He lovzes her very muzch' Fleur spoke up, she was glowing. She was what women wanted pregnancy to be, of course she was going to be lucky and be perfectly fine.

'It must have been hard for them, the Malfoys. All of them. They went against Voldemort in order to help us. Narcissa lied to Voldemort to protect Harry. If Hannah and Draco can get through a war and a half, well I don't think a disapproving parent is going to change anything. Sorry' Percy spoke up as I turned to my silent husband.

'Admit it Arthur, you want her to be happy. They are happy. Despite all the bad things, the good things shine the most'

 **Hannah's P.O.V.**

'Where are you heading' I asked Daphne raising my eyebrow to her short black pencil skirt and tight blouse, and court heels. They may have allowed a variety of school skirts, but what she was wearing wasn't very- appropriate.

'Detention, with Haul' she beamed putting lipgloss on as Pansy and I instantly rolled our eyes. It had been 4 weeks on her getting into trouble and having detentions, only for our house points to go down and for her to be considered taken out of the lesson.

'I would have gone with lipstick, don't want the gloss getting in his hair when you accidentally fall on him' Pansy signed as Daphne glared.

'Pansy, lip gloss is all a girl needs. Some hair turns and some devilish looks and he's going to be crawling over to me' Daphne breathed as Pansy made a face as I bit my lip hard trying to concentrate on my Transfigurations essay.

'Yeah, tell me that when he kicks you out the class. Surely if he was going to 'make a move' he would have done it by now' I said as I dropped my quill back down. Grabbing my letter from mum. What was she going to reply with? I can only hope for suportment…

'Not when there's third and fourth year boys in there. Tonight- it's just me and him. He even said, 'its going to be a fun night' ' Daphne smirked as I raised my eyebrow at Pansy.

'You know he said that to the class, sarcastically and not to you' Pansy replied as I looked at Pansy as Paige looked alarmed as I slight huff came from Daphne.

'Tonight, something is going to happen. I just don't know what' Daphne glared as I sat next to Pansy.

'Be careful Daphne, he could lose his job because of you' I said as she walked out the 8th year common room.

'You're just jealous!' she called walking down the stairs as we could hear her heels on the ground.

'Jealous? Is she serious? She does know all I need to do is going over to Draco and start fiddling with his top button and he's already ready to get out the room' I breathed as Paige made a face as Pansy laughed.

'Hunny, all you need to do is look at him and he goes crazy' Pasy said as I shook my head.

'Na, its biting the lip. It's always biting the lip' Paige said joining us on the sofa as Pansy and I shrugged.

' Is that your mums letter?' Pansy asked as I looked down brown parchment in my hands. I nodded.

I looked down and opened it, seeing a small neatly written message.  
Well tonight can only get worse...

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _We all miss you hugely! George is working with the shop he said he's still thinking about it. But he likes the idea of yours?_

 _Fleur is glowing! The potion is really working on her, she's only been experiencing a few mood swings and of course food cravings. No morning sickness or anything. She's been demanding my apple and caramel crumble, but I think Bill, Percy, George and dad enjoy it just as much as her._

 _Teddy is growing, he likes to change his hair from brown to pink now, he hasn't taken much of a liking to Fleur, I think he misses you, Harry and Hermione putting him to bed. We have been having him on the weekends, and one day in the week. He's getting so much bigger you will see when you come home for christmas._

 _So Hogwarts? You have been so brilliant these last few months, brilliant for all of us. I didn't realise how unhappy you are, you've been so good caring for us, that we've forgotten to ask how you are._

 _Darling, the world is your oyster. You are capable of doing anything you put your mind to, whether you want to work in the ministry, or like you said. A shop owner, you always said you like designing?_

 _Do what you want to do, this is your last year here. I don't care if you stay the year, stay half of come home tomorrow. Because what you've been through is enough for someone to not want to come back to Hogwarts. Talk to McGonagall she can help you. You turning 19, it's much easier for you to come home because you don't have to be there._

 _We all support and love you,_

 _Do what makes you happy._

 _Lots of love and hugs_

Mum xxx

'So, I guess that's good then' Pansy said looking over my shoulder as I closed the parchment getting up from the sofa.  
'No!' I said signing as I grabbed my black jacket.  
'I need someone to tell me what to do, I need someone to tell me what's best' I said putting my jacket on and placing my essay in my bag.  
'Where are you going?' Paige asked as I looked at her and Pansy.  
'Stay!' Pansy said as I looked down.  
'I need to be alone- I'm going for a walk' I breathed turning for the door.  
'It's half 11, your going to get detention' Pansy replied her pony tail falling on her face.  
'I can say I'm doing prefect duties, Ill see you later' I breathed walking into the common room.  
I walked out the entrance and through the dungeons.  
I wanted my mum to tell me to live with my regrets, to stay the year, to argue with her. I don't know.  
My head's all over the place, I walked past the great hall seeing teachers on patrol. I hurried out walking along the outside and towards,  
Hagrids.

-  
'What are you three doing here' I asked confused as Hagrid opened his slightly refurbished hut seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron sit in the familiar chairs.  
'Hannah- fancy seeing you here' Hagrid said with a smile gesturing me inside quickly as I looked at the tree of them as they held, guilty looks.  
'Well?' I asked looking between the three of them as Hermione looked down.  
'We came for tea-  
'Not at half bloody 11 Ronald.' I cut Ron off as he stopped.  
'We were just talking to Hagrid' Ron said as I looked at him. Instantly feeling sick- sad? Angry?  
Why couldn't they tell me?  
They've never not told me anything before?  
'Totally' I breathed as the door banged again behind me.  
'I found this-Hannah. I didn't know you was going to be here.' Amber breathed carrying something in her hand as I looked at her.  
Bloody brilliant.  
'Why are you here?' I asked as Hagrid handed me tea, I JUST WANTED TO SPEAK ALONE TO HIM AND ASK HIM WHAT TO DO!  
'Meeting, Harry,Hermione and Ron? Funny cause I thought you guys said you were busy revising' I breathed feeling anger.  
I'd been asked for the last week to meet up with the four of them, but no. There studying in their common room, out the castle, I hadn't seen them in a long time.  
'Hannah- 'Hermione started as I shook me head.  
'Don't worry, You can have your secret pathetic meetings without me. You don't have to invite me, not like I'm your best friend and family. Not like I only decided to help you when it involved my safety' I breathed looking at Amber as she glared.  
I bit my lip, I was getting emotional, lets hope this lip doesn't start to tremble.  
'Have fun, I just wanted to say I don't have a clue what I'm doing with my life and I think I'm having some sort of mental breakdown and just wanted some advice, but don't worry. You'r secrets come first' I hissed slamming the door behind me as Fang gave a cry. I hurried up the heel feeling the tears form, I didn't care right now.  
What were they hiding?  
This was beginning to turn into one of the worst years.  
I turned the corner seeing the memorial plaque, and then, then I broke.  
The flashback of walking into the great hall, seeing Tonks and Remus next to each other, and then Fred.  
I can't do it anymore, I can't do this. I wanted this to be a new year, but I don't get to see my best friends everyday!  
'Miss Weasley, what- are you alright?'  
Bloody brilliant, Haul.  
I quickly wiped my eyes, still sobs escaping.  
'I'm fine' I whispered turning my head as he looked at me as I neared the door to the enclosed corridor.  
'I don't think you are, let me take you to Madam Pomfrey-  
'I'm fine' I replied harder, looking at him.  
'Then, let me take you back to the entrance. You shouldn't be out this late anyway, are you asking for docking of house points' he breathed as I couldn't help but glare.  
'House Points is the last thing on my mind sir. ' I said not realising how bitchy I currently sounded.  
'Anything you want to talk about?' he asked changing the subjects as I mentally wanted to shut him up, he really had no careing emotion.  
'Have fun in detention with Daphne' I asked as I raised my eyebrow to his slight change in position. I didn't care right now who he was, because I dought the last thing he was going to do was expel me, because of talking to a teacher.  
'She's certainly,  
'Eager?'  
'You need to tell her to stop-  
'Oh don't worry we do' I replied.  
'I'm serious- I could lose my job' he quietly said.  
'Yeah well, she's lonely. She's 'legal' she thinks she can get anything or shall I say anyone.' I muttered as we came to the great hall seeing Prefects on patrol.  
Why didn't I just say I was prefect duties?  
'You can go back now' I said looking at him as he raised his eyebrow.  
'Are you sure-  
'Yeah, if it makes you feel any better I'm probably going to cry to my boyfriend about my problems and not you.' I said as he just nodded.  
Bitchy mode was really on, right now.  
Whoops.  
'Alright Hannah, I'll see you on Monday' Haul said questioning before I turned.  
'Sir, next time. You might want to wipe the lipstick off. Don't worry. Telling's not my thing' I said with smirk as I watched him move quickly behind me.  
How the hell did Daphne? I don't even want to know...

'Hey, where were you?' Draco asked as I walked through the entrance of the common room seeing it empty with him sitting at the fireplace.  
'Whats wrong?' he quickly asked as I walked over to him, sitting down and laying on him.  
'It's stupid. I just went for a think and came across my friends and brother- who said they were revising but actually are with Hagrid. I guess I'm so used to doing things with them that I turned into a bit of a bitch, jealous bitch. It made me upset, Amber was there? They let her know but not me?' I said instantly softening my voice as Draco calmly grabbed my hands.  
'I said I didn't care, and basically it's funny how Amber only helped when she was in danger' I breathed as Draco started to kiss along my neck as I played with his hair. Tiredness fell upon me.  
'I don't know what's wrong with me, my heads all over to the place' I said lightly. Wrapping my arms around Draco.  
'Don't worry, it's probably hormonal' he muttered pushing me back as he pulled him self on top kissing along my jaw line. I wasn't really enjoying this but-  
'Alright, what's wrong? Really wrong?' he asked sitting up his hair slightly falling infront as I looked at him. Do I? Don't I,

 _'I want to leave, I want to leave Hogwarts'_


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89- "Lies"

Hannah's P.O.V.

I jolted awake, letting out a groan feeling the sun shine through my eyes. I softened feeling Draco's arm wrap around my side as I smiled push my head into the crook of his neck.

'How about we never get up, leave our worry's and just stay right here' I mumbled as I felt him shake his head.

'We'd get bed sores, and knowing you will leave crumbs from eating' Draco yawned as I ignored him, opening my eyes. He wore a short sleeve cotton top and boxers but my eyes were drifting to his exposed arm as I couldn't help but look at the now fainted Dark Mark.

'hhhmm' I mumbled not really listening as I lightly touched his arm as he instantly noticed placing his other arm on my back.

'I don't see what's so fascinating about it' he said lightly as I looked down.

'It just shows, that we really don't have anything to worry about. Voldemort it gone. For good' I replied sitting up and pecking his lips.

'And i'm going to be scarred for life' Draco muttered as I looked down,

'It's faded a huge amount Draco and it isn't painful anymore' I replied lying back down next to him as he nodded slightly.

'But it's still always, going to be there. A faint pink scar' He said lightly as I looked down at him.

'You should be proud, not many people thought against him. Survived him, Draco you're lucky to be alive' I said as he looked at me.

'Me lucky? You were nearly killed multiple times' he said as I raised my eyebrow.

'Draco, you know there are ways. Way's to find your father' I said watching him turn away from me as I signed.

The boys dormitories were the exact same, apart from being a bit more, manly?

'He doesn't want to be found.' he said getting out the bed as I sat up.

'You can always find him. Find out why he's -

'He's run because he knows he's the first person on the Azkaban list' Draco ended me as he put open the curtains sitting down next to me.

'Anytime form of trying to make contact will be seen. It's not easy to guess we have people watching over our family. Even if I did see him- I wouldn't know what to say. He left us- I'd give him to the ministry myself' Draco said as I swing my legs next to his.

'You don't mean that' I said as Draco looked down.

'Do you really want to leave?' he asked me as I swallowed. Time to change the topic?

'I want to know the truth, I looked so stupid last night practically arguing with them. They don't have to tell me everything' I said rubbing my eyes as I felt Draco move.

'They've told you everything before? Look at you compared to mud-Granger. You know just as much as her when it came from fighting Voldemort, in first year to help kill him in seventh. If there keeping something from you, you have a right to feel hurt or jealous' Draco replied as I shrugged.

'If it was important, Ginny would know' I said as Draco was the one to shrug.

'Amber was there though? She never helped you one bit, you have to admit that. She did only get involved when her life was threaten' Draco said as I was the one to ignore him.

'Yeah-

'Besides I bet Potters got her crawling into his bed every night with the way he looks at her. She does that- giggle. Like you did at the family dinner, although I was touching you under the table-

'Yes. Alright Ginny and Harry are adults Draco. I trust Harry' I replied as he looked at me.

'Still trust him if he and the others are keeping secrets from you' he asked as I raised my eyebrow.

'What? I'm just stateing to obvious' he replied standing up and grabbing his wash bag.

'Coming?' he asked as I looked up at him taking a breath as I just nodded standing up.

'You didn't answer my question, do you really want to leave' he asked as we entered the empty boys bathroom, that was only for Blaise, Draco and a boy called Patrick. We were awake early on the weekends, surprisingly.

'Leave yes, now? no' I said as we entered a shower cubicle. We pushed the taps on, the familiar horrible screeching sound coming from the pipes.

I wasn't that ready to let Hogwarts go that easily.

'You know, you should speak to McGonagall. But most importantly, whatever you do, I'm following. End off' Draco said as he put jeans and a jacket on a I dropped the new quidditch gear on the floor, grabbing the new black velvet trousers.

I forgot to mention, today October 15th was the official Slytherin quidditch tryouts. Draco refused to try out again, despite not having any 'tasks' to do this year.

'Draco-

'I'm coming with you, even if it means destroying our sex life for 2 months having to revise with every single moment I have to pass these N.E. ' he added as I smiled shaking my head.

It was nice to see this side of Draco, slightly sarcastic, but more importantly relieved. His eyes had gone back to being a nice light blue, he'd put the weight he lost back on, his skin wasn't as pale from worrying, his anxiety was lowered.

He still had nightmares, regularly. But he was a complete other person, someone who I loved even more.

'Fine but, do you know what you want to do. When you leave here' I asked changing into the thick outfit.

'Probably- something with the family business.' he replied.

In other words, he didn't really have a clue. He said he hated his family business, and I though Narcissa was selling it?

'When do you think you are going to leave, February half term? Easter? M-

'Maybe Easter, no later. I'm not really sure. There's no point in me staying here when i've completed my exams at christmas. If McGonagall lets me.' I replied, now dressed as he nodded.

'When _we've_ completed our exams you mean' he corrected me as I raised my eyebrow. I nodded as he held a smile.

'You know, Blaise and Pansy are probably going to follow, by the sounds of it also your brother-

'Let's hope McGonagall throws an early graduation party then' I said throwing him a t-shirt before walking out of his bedroom faces with a sleepy Blaise in a grey dressing gown. Oh how I would love to take a phone.

'Morning' Blaise said with a yawn as Pansy walked out in her pjs walking over to him.

'Quidditch tryouts remember? Hurry up both of you, breakfast is in 10 minutes and we need to be down on the -

'Where is the quidditch field?' Pansy asked as I stopped.

'Where it normally is, just layed out a bit different' Draco replied as he walked out his room dressed.

'Anyway, we need to be down there in, 30 minutes. I told everyone 10am. And I want to be able to go to Hogsmeade today, so don't be late. You're helping me chose' I said pointing at Blaise as Pansy nodded throwing a blanket over her head.

'Well?' I said looking at the two of them.

'Well what?' Pansy asked as I signed feeling Draco's hands on my shoulders.

'You need to be downstairs in 10 minutes, get a bloody move on!' I said walking out of the boys common room and down the stairs.

This felt like the, walk of shame. Except - well I had stayed in Draco's bed.

I hopped down the 8th flights of stairs noticing first year and second year boys and girls surrounding the quidditch try outs notice. The thought of having them on my team, made me shiver but then Harry was on the team first year, as well as Draco in second.

'Hannah? Are they today' A boy, the same boy who we bumped into in diagon alley asked.

I nodded, looking at the sign, around 15 people had signed up which was normal. I looked at them then to the notice where it said for third years and above.

They looked like children at christmas wanting to open their christmas presents early.

Well, someone of them looked like they could…

'Alright, who wants to sign up' I asked as both boys and girls smiled.

What was I getting myself into?

I guess I was emotionally affected by children now, what am I going to be like with puppies?

'Are you mad, really Hannah. Letting - Matilda Lutt try out. She'd be kicked of her broom just by the snitch.' Blaise said as he scoffed down sausages looking at the now around 20 people to sign up.

'Just because she's a first year, and petite doesn't mean she's not, hard. Did you see her bullying the ravenclaw, she held him upside down in the air whilst fighting with a third year. She's got talent- to be concentrating all at the same time' I said throwing my head to side.

Let me add she was scary, she had her fist in a ball ready to punch at me if I told her know.

'Don't tell me your scared of her. Was she really that bad? Worse than Voldemort?' Blaise asked a Draco turned to him.

'Enough, I'm sure Hannah picked- well. Even if-

'Brad Billington, Hannah he's going to fall of the broom. He's seriously probably gained about 3 stone over the last 3 weeks. Seriously I don't think he's even going to fit on a broom' Pansy said as I rolled my eyes as Blaise chuckled agreeing.

They were criticizing everyone I picked. I mean he was a little overweight but we could always give him a bigger seat?

'Well it's not my fault this year, Slytherin don't have many good players. And Draco, won't apply. I mean no offence but it's not like you're still constantly thinking about killing Dumbledore and fixing the cabinet anymore' I spoke quickly and a bit loudly, I regretted it quickly but- that's what I felt. It's not my fault if some ravenclaws heard that also…..

'Sorry' I quickly whispered as Draco shook his head.

'I have to agree, there's not very much- talent this year. Normally there's third years thinking they're the tough guys playing around with brooms and balls' Pansy replied as I nodded watching Daphnee sit down.

It wasn't my place to say- but well she didn't look to happy really?

'Oh don't tell me, Haul's engaged?' Blaise muttered sarcastically as she ignored him.

'No' she mumbled angrily as she remembered me of Lavender when she broke up with Ron, indenting the table the with her fork.

'He's gay? Normally the best one's are' Pansy sighed as she shook her head again.

'He has someone else. Apparently french or something' she signed. As Pansy and I pulled a sad face-

But why did he have lipstick?

'I walked into the room and he told me to go, right away. He came out the back of his office. With lipstick all over him! I stayed- for obvious reasons as the girl was speaking french to him! She went out the back room so I couldn't see her, it was pretty obvious they had been kissing' she tutted as we 'ohh'

'Well I'm not surprised, he's - beautiful.' Daphne signed as Pansy and I looked at each other. She was finally going to come out of this annoying 'crush' phase.

'Oh well- I might try and find out who the girl is though' She signed as I shook my head.

'Na, probably ugly. Waste of time' I said as Pansy nodded.

'You don't think it could be another student?' Daphne asked as I rolled my eyes.

'No- it's might be those new student teacher trainers' Pansy said as I looked towards Daphnee.

'Well if it is- she's going to have to fight for him' she replied as I signed shaking my head as Pansy let a small growl out.

'Daphne, just let him go. He's not worth it, really' Blaise said standing up as I followed. Time for tryouts. Pansy and Draco stood up as we got out of the benches leaving Daphnee talking to seventh years.

'For someone with depression, she's seems alright' Draco said as I shook my head.

'She might look alright but inside- is a complete other story. she might be blaming her appearance. Making everything seem worse than it is- why she can't get haul. I know it sounds stupid but she might be thinking that.' I replied as we walked up the stairs as I stopped feeling a hand on my arm. I turned being faced with Hermione as I parted my lips. I looked behind her- Ron stood following as Hermione looked at me.

'We need to talk to you-

'I'm free after tryouts, you can speak to me on the way to Hogsmeade. Same time and place' I said no emotion showing as I was mentally shouting at me self. I didn't want to talk this way-

'Fine. We'll meet you on the bridge' she breathed as I watched Ron slightly glare. He was protected one could say. I parted my lips again as she let go of me arm. Watching her glance at to the others behind me.

I smiled lightly, turning as I walked towards the front courtyard in silence as we turned right, following the path towards the new quidditch arena.

'So I wonder who, Haul is actually hooking up with' Pansy asked as I rolled my eyes.

'I bloody hope it's not a student- because Daphne will get mad and if she was to find out who- she would make their life and his a misery. Don't be surprised if she was to blackmail them' I said feeling Draco's arm grab onto my hand.

'At least their speaking to you' he said as I looked in front.

'They have to, we're meeting mum probably keep secrets from her also' I said as Draco signed.

'What if it's a good secret' he said as I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

There's no good secrets at Hogwarts, no matter how safe it is now.

Sometimes in life, things happen, unexpected things. Things that you have no control over but all hold emotion. It doesn't matter what circumstance you are in, if you're feeling an emotion- you're feeling it. It doesn't matter whether you've lost a loved one, or lost a game. Despite being two complete opposite situations, you're still feeling pain, the same emotion.

So as I stood in front of my mirror, wearing black heeled boots, black skinny jeans, a red rollneck and black leather jacket with a white scarf around my neck. My hair down and sat around me in waves, I was nervous ? Worried? Sad even?

I was feeling emotions, emotions that were old but felt new.

I was meeting the others and something didn't feel right, something had happened, I just didn't know what.

'What's the worse they can say? There going off to Australia and leaving you?' Pansy asked as I rolled my eyes turning putting my wand into my hand.

There's a lot worse they could actually say...

'On a plus, the tryouts went well' Pansy said as I raised my eyebrow turning around.

'5 of them were sent to Madam Pomfrey! But - Aria's brother is good for seeker' I said walking towards the door as Pansy turned her head to the side.

'So, Aria keeper, you me and Blaise chasers, Liam seeker and, Harvey and William b-

'How can a first and second year be better than 5th or seventh' Pansy said rolling her eyes as she laid on the couch. I shrugged.

'I'm off, I'll be back in a few hours' I said as she nodded already falling into a light sleep.

I walked down the stairs, my legs hurting. Practise was intense today.

'I'm walking with you, besides I want to ask you something' Draco called as I walked into the Slytherin common room as I looked confused as he stood next to me grabbing my hand as I watched first years gather round the new edition to the team.

He was good, better than some people...

'So, say we do leave. What's going to happen to quidditch' Draco casually asked as I looked at him. Why was he worried about quidditch?

'I'm going to make Aria captain, she's the second best we have. She deserves it also, she's been there as long as I have' I said as I watched him nod.

'Good choice- have you ever thought about you doing quidditch? Outside of Hogwarts?' Draco asked as I raised my eyebrow as we walked past the great hall. I shook my head,

'That's Ginny's lead in life- I'm more fashion designer' I said as he was the one to raise his eyebrow.

What's wrong with that?

'You never know, I might be giving Madam Malkin's a run for her money' I said as Draco gave an amused smile.

'I'm not lying, I think I might start with women only, then expand to men and children' I breathed as we came out of the castle already seeing Hermione, Harry, Ron, Amber and Ginny.

'I think you'd be excellent. Your good with people- I'll let you go, I have a meeting with Slughorn I still don't think he likes me' Draco muttered as I gently kissed him.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he was scared actually, I mean I'm a smart man, If I'm capable of killing Dumbledore I could-

'Draco!' I hiss slapping his arm as he smirks.

'There was no way, you were going to kill Dumbledore. Harry and I saw you lower your wand. Besides your not very smart, the elder wand was your's from that night onwards!' I said instantly biting my lip, had I told him that already? I must of?

'Well I'm sorry I'm not a bookworm like you' he said as he took a step leading towards the quidditch fields. I raised my eyebrow.

'I'm sorry your brain doesn't understand, smartness' I said watching him begin to walk.

'I'm sorry I can't hear blood traitors'

'I'm sorry, I'm not an ex-death eater'

whoops?

'Go and have fun with your _trustful_ family' I heard him call back as I bit my lip, I would have said something back but I could feel their eyes on my back. I turned with a smile, oh if that was anyone but me he would have gone into bully mode but- well I had finally made him. Normal ish.

He still made fun out of majority of the 8th years, but the teenage 'bully' phase had vanished. He was mature.

To an extent of course.

'Hey' Hermione said lightly as I smiled, Amber ignored me as Ginny smiled as well as Harry as Ron grew quiet.

His moods were the worst.

This was going to be a very, very, long walk.

'So how are you all doing' Mum asked a bright smile on her as I looked down at Teddy who was sat asleep in Harry's arms.

The walk?

Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione was talking, Amber was ignoring me and I just stood at the back. Refusing to talk to anyone basically.

It was nice to see Bill and Fleur here also though,

'Some better than others' Ron said slightly looking towards me as raised my eyebrow.

'Ron' mum warned as she sipped on her coffee.

'Go on, what's happened. You're not talking' she said raising her eyebrow looking down.

'Would of thought you'd be wanting to-

'We haven't told her.' Harry quickly said as I raised my eyebrow looking at him.

'Oh' Bill breathed putting his drink down.

'Told me what?' I said speaking for the first time as I looked around the table.

'Well- we didn't tell you because we wanted to make sure-

'We wanted you to be on your own' Harry finished Hermione of.

'Plus, we didn't know the right information' he quickly said as Hermione nodded.

'You're not supposed to know, anyone, it's just cause Percy walked in on Kingsley talking about the next hearing' Bill quietly said as I grew even more confused.

'Just tell me' I said looking at Harry.

'They found Lucius Malfoy' Ron breathed as I felt my body come alive, is that is?

'Now remember, he's the most wanted death eater out there right now. Wanted more then Sirius' Bill quickly said as I nodded.

'Why didn't you want to tell me? He's what get life in Azkaban? I know that's still bad but it's not like we weren't expecting it-

'The ministry are hiding him for now- until Monday' Bill quickly said as I looked at him confused?

Monday's a bit soon?

'Look it's not Kingsley's decision but -

'Lucius is going to be killed, for working alongside Voldemort' Ron cut Bill off as I just took a breath.

'Don't they understand Voldemort made him' I was quick to argue as Bill looked down.

'He ran away, he ran with other death eaters. The ministry aren't going to give him a chance' Hermione said as I looked at her.

'Since when did they kill people' I asked as Ron shrugged.

'Since Voldemort returned- anything else no, but him , yes' Fleur said, for once pronouncing every word correct. I did like her French accent though,

'What's happening on Monday then?' I asked looking between them.

'He's on trial, Kingsley said he wanted it to be quick and painless but he's still needs to go for a trial. But the thing is- it's an open trial. Not open to the public but, anyone at the ministry and family can watch-

'Watch him be killed.' I finished feeling sick from this hot chocolate.

I hated Lucius, but he didn't deserve to be killed.

Draco, how am I meant to tell Draco.

'We waited because we know you would tell Draco- but we were waiting for him to be told. I thought they were going to tell you before but looks like they didn't. Narcissa found out this morning, she was over at the burrow- unfortunately. 'Bill breathed as mum glared at him.

'She's headed for the school-

'Draco said he had a meeting with Slughorn' I said as she nodded.

'He's your head of house- Mcgonagall's on a weekend break' Brill said finishing his drink as I looked down.

'We wanted to tell you Hannah-

'Yeah I understand ' I muttered rubbing my tired eyes. As I looked down at Teddy who snuggled into Harry's side.

'If it makes you feel any better, Ginny's only found out' Ron said as I raised my eye at him.

'Makes it a whole lot better Ronald' I whispered sarcastically.

'We waited because, we know Draco holds comfort in you-

'Imagine Malfoy crying' Ron whispered to Harry as both Harry and I glared at him.

'He didn't laugh at you when you was screaming when Fred died' I said watching mum sign.

That shut Ron up.

Mum shook her head at the two of us.

'That's why we were at Hagrid's, we weren't sure if we should tell you-

'He always gives the best advice' Amber breathed looking at the floor as I looked at Harry.

Something in me, thanked them- despite being angry, I was kind of happy. If I had known I doubt I would have been able to tell Draco- I can't imagine breaking that sort of news to him. Despite him stating he hates him, he was lying. How ever much you might think you hate someone you once loved. You will always love them.

'Narcissa is going up on Monday- I think Draco will be going with her' Mum said as Bill looked at Harry.

'That means, Hannah also. Your like his comforter' Ron muttered as I ignored him, I'm taking that as a compliment.

'Yes- she asked me but well-

'I'm going, I'm helping Kingsley. People want him to have the most painful death- we're arguing against' Harry quickly said as Ron looked confused at him.

'Killing him is the easy option. Azkaban even the dementor's kiss-

'Are able to make him mad. As the new Minister- Kingsley has to follow what has already been in place. Certain death eaters, Bellatrix, Snape- they had all be ordered to be killed if caught. Even Narcissa and Draco were on the list' Hermione replied as I looked at her.

'Kingsley can't change the laws that have already been created. He can only changed the way' Amber breathed.

'Why kill him though, why not make him mad and suffer -

'Because he's too dangerous. He ran, showing his trust was in Voldemort. Meaning he's going to continue with following Voldemort's wishes. There's a group of death eaters, who still like we know are trying to kill people and make Voldemort come back. Apparently Lucius was with them, it doesn't make him look any better. Despite being terrified when I saw Voldemort order him to protect the snake, he's still as cold as Voldemort.' Harry replied as I looked at him.

We kept quiet seeing fourth and fifth years huddle into the next table giving glances.

'How do we even know we got all the Horcruxes, why did he just make seven?' Ron asked as Harry glanced over to him.

'His soul crushed why he tried to kill me, if he tried to make another horcrux it would have killed him' Harry said lightly as Bill looked at him.

'What about Tabatha? The necklace-

'Was broken in world war 2, she had it as a gift from my grandfather. There's no way the other half is another Horcrux' Mum ended as she cut Ginny off.

'I wouldn't mind making a Horcrux' I breathed as I was soon sent questioning looks.

'What, I wouldn't be able to die- we should have made them last year-

'Your mad. Horcruxes aren't easy to make- it's dark magic. Magic you don't want to mess with.' Ron cut me off as Hermione looked proud at him.

Yes but- it was a good idea.

'Magic we have messed with- we've destroyed 6 off them' Amber spoke up as mum placed her coffee cup on the table.

'How was it, dy-

'Bill, how many times have you asked Harry this! Enough!' mum said looking apologetic at Harry.

We had heard his death memory a few times, but only because I think we were mesmerized at what actually happened. He saw Dumbledore!

'Are they with us- like is just in out heads or are they actually with us' Ron soon asked as Harry handed me a now awake Teddy.

'I guess, both. Their there in spirit I guess' Harry said leaning back as he held onto Ginny.

'No offence but dropping in in the forest, mate that's a bit -

'He had his reasons!' Ginny snapped as I sat back in my chair.

So, Lucius was going to be killed.

Death eaters are still trying to follow Voldemort's orders.

Harry's still being asked questions.

And I'm still as confused as ever on what to do about staying here or not.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90- " love is blind"

Hannah's P.O.V.

'Just remember, if you do come home early. The burrow is your home, it will always be' Mum said as she hugged Hermione. Amber had vanished back to the castle, Bill and Fleur went home and now mum stood ready to floo back home with Teddy. I watched Hermione smile back at mum, she had tried to find her parents, she'd tried to search for them and get their memories back but, she couldn't, she couldn't find them. It broke her heart, it broke my heart.

'Alright darling, see you soon. If you end up going on Monday- I can't tell you not to go but, it's not going to be a very good sight is it. Still, I know you would be there for Draco- if he want's to go.' mum quickly muttered as I parted my lips hugging her.

'The killing of Lucius Malfoy who wouldn't-

'Ron!' mum said hard shutting him instantly.

Unlike me, she still could tell him what to do.

As well as Hermione and me.

'Goodbye Molly' Harry said hugging mum as I hugged Teddy goodbye putting him into his seat.

'Good luck, remember McGonagall wants to help you. If this really doesn't feel right- you can take your exams early' mum said as I nodded. Hermione looking down, she felt the same, even if she didn't want to admit it. We were to advanced, in every lesson. I wasn't one to brag but- if we did the exam tomorrow we probably would all pass.

'Owl me, all of you' she said before she vanished out of the three broomsticks with Teddy. I took a breath glancing to the three of them next to me as Ginny remained seated. She had matured so much recently, with pure beauty.

'Look, if you want to finish early that it's fine. There's no point arguing about it' Harry said glancing at me and then moving to Hermione as Ron looked at her.

'Yeah, well at least we know we can go to the ministry- I mean, we can get job's fairly easy' Ron said looking towards me as I shook my head.

'I pulled both of you to re-do this year, I made you.' I replied facing the three of them.

'So did I Hannah' Hermione quickly said standing next to me as we faced Ron and Harry.

'I guess we can all say- for the first time in our life, we're too smart for Hogwarts' I replied as Ginny burst out laughing behind me as turned.

'Sorry- just ah. I mean Ron? Too smart for Hogwarts?' she laughed as Ron shifted.

'Yeah.. He's smart to an extent...' I corrected myself as Ron rolled his eyes.

'Well I think he's very intelligent' Hermione said holding his hand as Ron looked at her.

'You have to say that though- you're my girlfriend'

Girlfriend? It only took him a year and a half to actually ask her...

How long did it take Draco?

Well I mean if you don't count fourth year this would be our official 4th year together but well the flirting started second year, we kinda dated third year, fourth year was a flop.

So liking each other I would say seven- seven years we had known each other. That's longer than some people's marriage's...

'Hannah!' Ron called as I jumped.

Great time to zone out Hannah!

'Come on, your boyfriends probably destroyed the potion class, turned into that black smoke and joined the death eaters in retaliation. Asking for a death sentence' Ron muttered as I glared.

'Why do you hate him so much- I know what he's done in the past isn't, fantastic but he's not that bad now.' I breathed as we walked out. The cold air hitting us as the night started to draw in as we began walking back up towards the castle.

'Because Hannah, I never forget' Ron said as I rolled my eyes.

'Maybe you should learn to forgive' I said walking in front at I looked around feeling uncomfortable, they were all being- coupley.

'You never did say, are you going to take your exams early or not' Ginny asked as she changed the subject as I turned to her.

Nodding.

'If I fail them? Well- I guess I'm going to have to stay with everyone else' I said walking in front again as I heard Ron whisper something to Hermione.

'I wonder how long Amber's going to hate me for' I signed feeling Hermione hold my hand as I turned to her with a smile feeling Ginny appear on my right.

'I mean you did say something pretty -

'Hurtful and she already has some sort of hate towards me because I killed her mum- let's not lie to ourselves on that one' I quickly muttered not looking or hearing Hermione and Ginny's reaction.

'But you have to admit- she never helped. I know she wasn't really there but 5th, 6th year- she stayed away from us. She didn't want anything to do with us. As long as her magic was in secret and protected that's all she cared about' I said as we began walking across the newly built bridge. The very same one Amber, Neville and I ran through as it began to get destroyed.

I closed my eyes tightly, the flashback's coming through my head.

The Snatchers deadly smile.

The dark night sky.

The shaky floor as we ran for our life.

The warm flames that surrounded us.

'Nice to know you still think that of me. Thought you would have come and apologised already'

I open my eyes as Cho and -

'Yeah well, I've been told not to tell lies' I replied as my mind panicked. Why was everything bad happening?

I just needed to find Draco!

No offence but he's my main priority right now!

'So you think I'm a liar now?' Amber said as I signed. Was she picking for an argument? Really?

She seemed, angry.

'Look, I don't know what's going on with you-

'What's going on, you know what's going on. You're the person that made me like this. You killed my mum- the person I held my trust in and you killed her' she said as Cho took her arm as I looked at her.

Never was a fan of Cho.

She's forgetting that Tabatha was just like Voldemort!

Hang on -

'You said-

'I know. I know I said I was fine- but I'm not. You killed her Hannah. However you want to admit it- there's darkness it you- you didn't have to kill her- but you don't think do you? You just do what you think is best, you don't think about anyone else but yourself' she replied as I felt Ginny's hand tighten.

'Amber- Ginny warned as Amber ignored her.

'She tried to kill you Amber-

'I don't know that, only you do. You're the only one who knows anything about her- and precious Draco. The boy that's going to tare this family apart- you do know what you've put your own family through being with him-

'And you don't? Not all of us could fly to bloody paris and enjoy cocktails and parties with your friends. Some of us had to look after each other because we lost our brother. Some of us had to arrange his own bloody funeral-

'Yeah well at least I weren't lying to your mum. Saying you were to busy to help with anything whilst you ran of to shag Malfoy' she breathed as I bit my lip hard.

She had taken that way out of context and she knew that.

Out of the whole summer I took 2 days to go somewhere nice with him- she took 5 bloody weeks!

'Well at least I'm doing something with my life' I replied pushing past her. Not a very good comeback but I needed to find Draco.

'Hang on you didn't deny-' I ignored Ron rolling my eyes.

'Yeah being a slut. Go and run off to your boyfriend. McGonagall might expel you as well, yeah didn't you know what he could when he was angry? I guess you don't know him very much at all then, do you?' she replied as I turned glaring.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry your life isn't perfect. But it's not my fault- I wouldn't have killed Tabatha if our lives didn't depended on it, I wouldn't have gone through hours of being tortured if It wasn't going to mean something. I'm sorry my boyfriend isn't perfect in your eyes, I'm sorry I'm not someone you want to me. I'm sorry that I was put into Slytherin and shamed the family, I'm sorry for not being usual, same, ordinary. I know your mums dead, but face it she was already, it was false hope, at least you have us. I know my life isn't perfect but I don't need to be told by someone, especially my own flesh and blood who understands me that I'm a bully, or a slut or anything negative, because I've really had a enough of it. Enough of everything. Because I don't know how much more I can take - I know it's been a shitty a year for all of us, some more than others. But some people can't forget- now if you excuse me I'm going to find Draco' I breathed turning quickly as I felt my eyes go fuzzy and tears splatter out.

I really wasn't in the mood anymore.

Not for anyone.

Whether I was the one in the wrong or not- I couldn't really care right now.

Because right now- I couldn't imagine what Draco was going though.

Me have darkness? She was put into bloody Slytherin to begin with!

Losing someone without knowing it is tough enough, but when there's a countdown for when it's going to happen it's even worse.

Let admit it, Draco can be a right prick when he's angry also.

I had walked so quickly in front that I was completely alone as I entered the entrance courtyard as I watched third years glance over towards me.

What had Draco done?

I turn bracing myself as I enter the castle. Nothing yet, I carry on walking past the great hall and towards the dungeons passing the flight of stairs-

'Hannah?'

Narcissa?

I turn as I see her, standing next to Slughorn and McGonagall. Her face was pale and soft, he hair straight and in a middle parting as she wore a black dress and coat. She looked at me as I looked back.

'Miss Weasley, I understand you'r close to Mr Malfoy' McGonagall started as I nodded slowly walking over to the three of them.

'He ran, he doesn't want to talk to me. I think he feels like it's my fault' Narcissa started as I looked at her.

She really was a loving mother, Draco would see that.

'He also attacked a teacher Mrs Malfoy.' McGonagall said as I swallowed,

Well not like he's done anything like that before-

'Yes- I need you to make sure he's okay- I can't tell Blaise or Pansy and I know- your mother told you today didn't she?' Narcissa asked as I nodded.

Are we forgetting the fact Draco attacked a teacher, what teacher?

'Mrs Malfoy attacking a teacher isn't something that can go unnoticed. It can lead to immediate expulsion' McGonagall said as I heard her Scottish accent come through think.

'Proffes-

'This isn't your battle to fight Mrs Weasley. 8th years are easiest to get rid of seeing as they don't have to legally be here. But- under the circumstances and the fact he didn't directly attack a teacher on purpose- I'm not going to get rid of him.' McGonagall breathed as Narcissa nodded, she wasn't to bothered by it all really?

'Miss Weasley go to your common room.' McGonagall ordered as I looked up, she's gotten stricter and a bit colder, I wasn't going to lie.

And being talked down to right now, wasn't helping my mood.

'If Draco asks, tell him I'll be there' Narcissa said turning her face towards me as I looked at her nodding slightly.

I turned leaving the three of them to talk as Slughorn held his leather bag, who did Draco even attack?

I walk through the dungeons, quietness filling the corridor as I enter through the common room door.

Silence again.

I grow confused, as I glanced to Blaise and Pansy who sat next to each other, there heads directly shooting up towards me.

'Thank God you'r back' Pansy said as I looked confused looking around. I thought Draco would be gulping the fire whisky down, personally.

'Who did Draco attack-

'Well- I mean not important but-

'Who?' I asked looking at Pansy.

'He hit a few house elves coming out Slughorns office- his wand was exploding shooting spells around him. I think they were meant for Slughorn but he ran to fast for anyone to get a good proper look' Pansy started as my mind worries lifted slightly but-

Elves, that was still bad.

'Hagrid took them up to Madam Pomfrey, the height difference though, you should have seen it' Pansy chuckled as I raised my eyebrow.

'Where's Draco?' I asked as she stopped laughing looking up as Blaise took a breath.

'Well, look be careful. He's completely trashed the living room. Broke the coffee maker-

'His father is about to be executed Blaise!' I hissed shutting him up.

Did he even know about that..

'Why should we care, Lucius is a cold, cold man. Draco hates him-

'It's a very good coffee maker' Pansy said tilting her head as I grew annoyed.

'He might hate him, but he's his father. He loves him' I corrected Blaise as he ignored me.

'Good luck with him, he'd probably be fine after a good shag knowing him' Blaise said as I couldn't help but mentally cringed.

I wasn't a fan of that word-

I hurried up the boy's steps, coming up towards the 8th level as I gently opened the door. I was worried, nervous-

I wasn't sure how Draco was going to be.

I opened the door, the room was slightly trashed, the sofa's in the same place but the coffee maker knocked overs, glasses broken, tables pulled over a mirror smashed. I parted my lips taking a breath seeing his bedroom door already open. I couldn't hear anything as I neared his room, my feet making crunches at the broken glass. I neared the room hearing breathing as I entered his room looking down- worried to look up as I felt his eyes move onto me as I finally looked up. My head hurting and my eyes softening as Draco sat on the floor in front of his bed, he hand and shirt bloody, photos torn, furniture broken. I looked at him as he just looked down, before I slowly walked over to him, sitting on his right and putting my arm around him hugging him as he bent lower leaning his head on my chest as I cradled him.

He had finally broke.

Something he had been hiding for a long time.

I look down planting a kiss on his head.

'Its going to be alright, I promise' I whispered as I looked around the room, as it began to repair it self as I looked down at a crying Draco.

How much more was we all going to have to pay,

Pay for saving the day.


	91. Chapter 91

div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Chapter 91- "It will never the same" /em/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Hannah's P.O.V./em/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"'Something tells me, Amber really doesn't like you?' Pansy said as we walked towards the great hall for dinner. It was a few hours later, I'd cleaned everything up and left him alone in his room. He talked - he just wasn't in the mood to face anyone. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Look maybe I did say it rudely, but I'm not going to say sorry about what I said. No matter how much she want's me to look like the bad one' I breathed as we passed her, Cho and the Pavarti twins. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'She's jealous, forget about her for now. You have more important things on your mind anyway.' Pansy said as we entered the great hall. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Did I mention, she announced i'd slept with Draco to Ron- br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'He's staring at you' Pansy muttered as we walked over to the Slytherin table. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Bloody brilliant' I muttered sitting down alone as a tired Daphne came walking in. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'He's probably jeal-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Don't even go there' I said as I looked up as Daphne sat next to me as we began putting chicken on our plate. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'So how's operation Haul?' I said as Pansy flicked my arm with a glare as I ignored her. I really couldn't be bothered right now... br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Boring. Detention with him is actually boring, he seemed in a funny mood today. Angry?' Daphne replied as I began to eat, looking at her. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Still, I'm not going to give up, just yet' She replied as I took a breath eating again. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Are you going on Monday?' Pansy asked next to me as I turned with a sign. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Draco said he didn't want me- so probably not. But well- I can't see them killing him' I said tilting my head as Pansy looked at me. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'You don't have a clue, just how much damage Lucius did' she replied eating some carrot as I looked at my plate. My stomach feeling uneasy,br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Draco had shown me the memory, the memory of when Voldemort killed the style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /And this gravy in front of me was making me remember the thick layer of blood that covered the manors style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Yeah I think that butterbeer did me for tonight. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'The ministry don't kill people though- br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'This is different.' Pansy said as I looked at her. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Your cousin is really giving you death glares' Daphne said next to me as I looked up at Daphne. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'She's giving you death glares Daphne' Pansy chuckled as I raised my eyebrow looking at Amber from across the room, her eye's not meeting mine as she looked down. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Daphne? br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Is she asking for a slap- she's the reason Tracey got killed. Didn't protect her but was fine protecting the school exterior' Daphne muttered,br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Things really' arn't looking good for Amber...br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I'm going to speak to my lovely brother' I cheered sarcastically as Pansy patted my back. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Good luck!' she called as I stood walking towards the Gryffindor table. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /I think I'm going to need it... br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Have I got fat or have these table's got, smaller' I breathed sitting down inbertween Hermione and Ginny opposite, Neville, Harry and Ron. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Where did you go, you ran off-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Draco. He didn't take it to well' I said looking between Hermione and Ginny. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'To well? He attacked 3 house elves' Ron breathed as I tilted my head. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /He could have said a lot worse... br style="line-height:  
1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'They were made for- well Slughorn. Unintentionally but yeah' I quickly muttered looking down. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Slughorn?' Hermione asked a little surprised. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'He hates Draco, you have to admit it. He doesn't like the fact he's been allowed back' I replied as Hermione parted her lips. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Hate him? Never though I'd see the day when Draco Mafloy has jet black hair' Neville said as he ate his pudding inbertween chuckled. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'See, Slughorn made him drink that.' I quickly replied as Hermione took a breath. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Where is the ferret himself then?' Ron breathed as I looked at him directly, the first time in a long time. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'In the common room, he want's to be alone. Don't worry I'm not going on Monday either.' I replied feeling Ginny turn next to me. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Mum's already written' she signed as she opened the letter as I looked at her, her eyes slightly go wide. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'What is it Ginny?' Ron asked biting into an apple, at least he took the healthy option. I could see his eyes darting up the chocolate tart. I singed looking at Ginny what was taking so long-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Its- we need to go to St Mungo's. It's Fleur' br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Ginny lunged onto my arm as we stood, infront of McGonagall, her eyes twinkling in the night sky. As we stood in the very same spot the Dumbledore was killed all that time ago. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I hope everything is okay- the shields down. It will be down until you return. ' she breathed as I gently held Hermione's hand and before I knew it, we were standing in the entrance of St Mungo's. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Harry, Hermione, Me, Ginny, Ron and Amber quickly walked to the front desk as the elderly women looked up at us, he eyes opening slightly. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Fleur Weasley, Forth floor second door on your left' she breathed re positioning her glasses. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /We hurried into the lift pressing the fourth button as the 6 of us stood squished in style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Do you think it's the baby' Ron asked as I heard a slap. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Hermione really was taking a learn from my actions... br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Why els would there be tear marks on the parchment. Why else would she be telling us it's an emergency, why else would it arrive now and not in the morning, why else- br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Alright we get the point' Harry quickly quieted her. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Fourth floor' The elevator called. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It's it just me or does that remind me of the same elevator as department of mysteries' Ron muttered as Hermione pulled him before he got left in the lift. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /We hurried along the corridor as we saw a 'Emergency' signs. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'How far is she' I heard Amber asked as we entered the second door on the right seeing Dad reading a newspaper next to a tired George. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It is the baby- are they alright- br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It's heartburn' Dad said as he tried not to chuckled as we stooped looking up at him. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Heartburn?' I asked raising my eyebrow as I sat next to George as he closed his eyes. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Very bad heartburn though, she complained of stomach pain and was throwing up a lot. She's in there getting a scan now' Dad replied as he put the newspaper away as he joined Harry and Ron on another row of seats. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'So Georgie- are you going to stop pretending to sleep of talk to your favourite sister' I said as I watched him open one eye. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'What's wrong?' he asked sitting up and sitting in dads old space facing me as I shifted. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /What's not wrong? br style="line-height: 1.8em; color:  
inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'How did Malfoy react?' he asked as I looked at him. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Not that well- not like you weren't expecting something different though' I replied as he just nodded. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'So mum said you want to be a fashion designer- there's shops in diagon alley. Need a bit of refurbishment. Most got blown last year. Still redecorating inside- not much rent either actually' he soon replied as I looked at him amused. He was started to go a bit business man like. It was funny, I'd never seen him like this. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I'll think about it. But most likely- I can't see myself staying the whole year. As much as I want to' I breathed as George nodded. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'See you are taking after Fred and I after all.' he replied as he pulled something out as I raised my eyebrow. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Its a muggle phone. Brilliant device. Verity introduced it to me. She's half muggle you see. Look it even take's a picture-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'George' I hissed as he pointed the phone in my face as I got up stopping at the door opened behind me as Fleur stood, looking slightly pale with a smile. As mum came out looking proud at all of us with an even brighter smile as Bill held Fleur's hand. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'You all very sweet. We found outz whatz we're havinz' she beamed as she picked the scan photo up showing a fairly large baby on it. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /How far along is she? br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Wait how far are you' Amber asked as Fleur smiled at her, br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'5 moth's next week!' she replied as I nodded, she was small for 5 months. Wait- Christmas has come around quick it's December next week. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /And the first quidditch game, oh crap. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Anyway' Bill said as he looked at Fleur. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It's a girl! Mum called as I bit my lip hard watching her raise her arms in excitement. Dropping them as she saw Bill's and Fleur's facial exspression. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /I could hear George's laugh, Dad trying not to chuckle as Bill glared at mum. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Yes- a girl' Fleur said, disappointment in her voice as mum hurried next to dad. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'And we have a name' Bill said as Fleur smiled looking at the 8 of us infront. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'She's going to be called, Victoire. Victoire Weasley' Fleur said as I smiled. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Victoire was a lovely name. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Well I don't know about you- but I'm really excited.' I breathed hurrying over and looking down at the scan photos as Fleur smiled at me. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Phlegm wasn't as bad these days. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /A lot better then when she washed my undies that one time and turned all the white one's blue with one of her cotton cardigans. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /We used a portkey to arrive back to Hogwarts the following hour, landing in McGonagalls office. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'She's going to be one very spoiled newborn' Ginny said as her, Hermione and I walked long the corridor together. I hadn't spoken to Amber one bit this evening and all I could glance was glares. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Something told me there a bit more than just me killing her mum, because she was being funny with all of us now. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Probably not for long. I do hope you and Mafloy are careful' Ginny replied squinting her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Have you actually?' she asked her eyes becoming a bit wide as I ignored her. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'We are adult's Ginny.' I informed her opening the door as we I took my wand out, the dark corridor becoming light. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Harry's not like that- he's- I mean nearly, a few but I guess the fact were in school doesn't help' she breathed as Hermione looked between the two of us. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Does it hurt?' Ginny whispered as I shivered. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Well- depends. Not really but well it might be bruised '  
I replied feeling my mouth go dry. Why did Ginny have to bring this topic up. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /No offence but I didn't really want this conversation with my little sister. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Even if Harry is my best friend. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Anyway, are you going to McGonagall's meeting on Monday night- for our year' Hermione asked as I looked at her. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow Hermione, let alone next week' I breathed as I turned where we would part. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'But probably yes' I said as she nodded. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It's about taking the exams early' she informed me as I nodded. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Don't worry about Amber, she's been funny with us all now' Ginny said as I nodded. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I'm not, relax' I said walking down the corridor and waxing. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'See you at breakfast' I called seeing them vanish up the stairs as I walked into the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'How's Fleur?' Pansy said as she made me jump. I took a large breath- she really was one to jump up on people. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'She's fine- just heartburn. She's having a girl' I breathed as Pansy smiled as I saw it was half 9. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Draco came down, he looked alright- he's in his room though.' Pansy said as I nodded. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Oh Pansy, and you Blaise' I called seeing him enter through from the games room carrying a cup of coffee. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Practise tomorrow, 8 am outside. We're got a game against Gryffindor next week' I said as I watched Pansy screw her face up. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Don't bother showering, it's meant to rain pretty hard tomorrow' I called walking up the boys stair case. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Oh how today was just full of surprises./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"-/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Hurry up we haven't got all day!' I screamed on the quidditch pitch the following Monday evening. It was beginning to get dark, Draco still wasn't back and I was wet and cold./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"And worrying my tits off./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I did a sweep of the pitch, concentrating on the first and second years. Their fighting moves were really defensive- I was proud for the fact they didn't have much knowledge yet it still gave me hope that maybe we can win this match against Gryffindor./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"But something told me this game wasn't going to end well.../p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'I can finish up here Hannah, go I know you want to be there.' Blaise said as he parted from Aria flying over to me. I looked up at him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Was it that obvious? But I wasn't even sure if he was back yet./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Maybe he's staying with his Narcissa tonight-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'He's coming to McGonagall's meeting- yes his dad has been killed but come on this is Draco- he doesn't show his emotion- he's not going to let this make him break. He's going to carry on like normal, like nothing's happened. You're the only person who see's him for who he actually is. When he comes back I don't think there's anyone he would want to be with than you' Blaise replied as I looked up at him taking a breath./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Make sure you lock both changing rooms.' I said grabbing the keys from my zipped up pocket as he nodded before I put them in his hands./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Will do- go on go' Blaise said tilting his head as I dropping in height flying towards the Slytherin's changing rooms, dropping onto ground right outside. I looked up seeing them in the now beginning to get dark sky. The quidditch field hadn't really changed, it was the same layout just with new wood for chairs and better changing rooms, of which was increased from 2 to now four which meant we could keeping everything in our house changing rooms./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I walked in placing my broom in my locker taking my coat off and locking the door. Running out from the other side and up the steps towards the castel. I was nervous- worried- my heart was doing kart wheels. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I stopped running becoming out of breath as I hurry into the entrance courtyard seeing students majority third years glancing towards me. The Daily Prophet had found about the hearing and they happened to write a nice article about Draco and I's relationship. Including how Voldemort forced Draco to torture me, something that wandered me on just how they found out so much. But then they did have a interview with Kreacher the annoying but somewhat cute? House elf. I wondered what Harry was going to order him to do next, seeing as he's still Harry's own elf. I thought Harry ordered him not to say anything? Well not anything about the Horcruxes I guess Draco and I didn't cut the bag./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Well, anyway despite the people who were judging Draco's and I relationship and also some students from my own house disliking me, Amber was keeping her distance away from all of us. Even Cho Chang. She skipped defence against the dark arts today which is nothing like her. She's worse than Hermione about skipping classes./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Hannah!' I turn my head into the great hall seeing Hermione raise from the table that she sat alone on as she hurried over to me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Have you heard?' she asked as I tilted my head. Oh please don't tell my Lucious had a painful everlasting death or that he's being tortured until-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'They didn't kill him' she breathed, not smiling but not not happy either. Well he wasn't someone we loved was he?/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Wait what-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Kingsley objected to the law. There was proof of Voldemort forcing the Malfoys to kill' she said as I look up at her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'How-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Narcissa showed him a memory- look it's still not good but he's got off from being killed-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'What is it Hermione?' I breathed looking at her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Kingsley stopped him from getting killed but because he ran- and what he's done since then- he's gotten life in Azkaban under maximum protection. There's a new area that's been created with the help of Dumbledore, a area that blocks the wizards magic- completely. The more it's blocked the harder it is to get it back everyday. It's cloaked by the ministry' Hermione finished. Everyone magics targeted by the ministry though Hermione-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'So he's alive?' I asked looked up at her as she nodded./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'So if he was to escape?' I asked looking at her-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Before his magic comes back the ministry would identify his whereabouts and instantly block his magic. It's done by frequency, so he wouldn't be able to do anything' she said as I looked at her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'The area is apparently the same as getting the dementor's kiss, it's reflects everything in wizards life that they have done bad and inhightens it a million. It plays with their mind, their emotion-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'It sounds a bit like a living hell' I finished her off as she nodded./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'I need to find Draco, thank you. I'll see you and the others at McGonagall's meeting' I said as she nodded taking a breath. I smiled before hurrying behind her, down the stairs and towards the dungeons./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"What was Draco going to be like now?/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"It sounded worse than death./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I flung through the already open common room door taking a large breath. I wasn't good at running. I look around the room no one surprised, worried?/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Well if Draco was angry he certainly hadn't come through this door./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"The floo network!/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I got some strange looks as I hurried up the boys stairs coming to the 8th year corridor as I hurry in the room silent, and empty. He wasn't back yet./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'How did Hermione find out then' I muttered ever so quietly and annoyed./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Hermione knows everything./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Then why is she just as confused as I am about Amber?/p  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; clear: none !important;" /div  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'You heard then'/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"He was in a cocky mood- brilliant./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I turned watching him walk out the fireplace as he wore an all black suit. He looked similar to the night the snatchers took us to the manor. Very similar./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'At least he's alive' I breathed shutting my eyes as I heard he laugh. I really was blind on what to say right now-/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Alive? He's living in his own personal hell!' Draco replied raising his voice slightly as I raised my eyebrow as I faced away from him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Firewhiskey wasn't his best friend. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Especially too much of it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Well what else do you want me to say? This morning you were saying how much you hated him and was glad to see him get what he deserved!' I snapped. Today wasn't the day to get cocky with an hormonal teenager even if he was adorable when angry./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'I mean he is getting that- everything he's ever done willingly is all going to be torturing him until the day he dies- you really got what you asked for. Not like that's new though is it' I muttered regretting it- I really shouldn't have said the last bit. I really didn't need this argument to start involving money./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I flinched hearing a smash behind me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Another thing broke./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Brilliant./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I turn seeing him sit on the sofa, he's smashed the firewhiskey bottle into the fireplace as he places his hands on his temples./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Your giving me a headache just like my mother' he muttered as I folded my arms over my chest. He really was going to regret this because I'm not letting him get away with thinking he can be better than everyone els./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"Blame the firewhiskey./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'I think you should blame what you're been gulping down all bloody afternoon. No wonder you acting like an ignorant bastard. Today's been tough I get that but you need to man up Draco, because there's nothing you can do to change what's happened. Have a shower, drink water and come down to the great hall when you're finished.' I said looking at the fire as the glass vanished./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"'Talk to me when you're not under the influence of cheap firewhiskey' I breathed storming out of the 8th year common room./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"He would see sense soon./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I guess I've learned than when he's in this mood, he won't hurt of shout at you but he never expects it when you do. Then in someway he mans up./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"I understood why though, he loved his father we all knew that./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"But he was angry, and so was I slightly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; clear: none !important;"He just shouldn't direct his anger to me, but then he's comfortable around me. Sometimes the one's you love the most are the ones that see the style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Zabini sit down now' Hall ordered as we sat rather loudly at the front of our house tables. Blaise glared towards haul breaking his reincarnation of some sort of quidditch game. I chuckled next to Pansy seeing Daphne followed by Draco enter the great style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'You know, you two look a bit like twins' Pansy said as Draco sat next to me wearingly as Daphne sat next to Blaise rolling her eyes as style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /I could feel eyes wondering onto Draco as I looked at him, his eye's not meeting mine. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'How's operation Haul' Pansy asked as Daphne rolled her eyes. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'His concentration is on someone else. Still no harm in trying' Daphne muttered as we watched most of the 8th year subject teachers enter the hall as around the 25 of us quietened down as McGonagall entered with a smile. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Now, there's been a lot of- realization these last few weeks for most students. Each and every one of you witnessed and took part it something so un-human last year. I want to tell each and everyone of you that I am here as well as the rest of our Professors. It's alright to be feeling like you don't belong here, or you feel odd or different. Which is why I am allowing all of you to be able to sit your exams early, in 2 months time. Your choice, but truthfully we all know that some of us last year had to learn new things forcefully. If you fail these exams, don't worry you can take them again in June. I want you to feel comfortable, you won't to leave now, then go. I want to work with you, not against you.' McGonagall stated as she stood in front of us as the room grew silent. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Now, if you want to take your exams early than you are going to need to sign this parchment' she said lowering her wand as she showed us a large piece of parchment. Instantly reminding me of when we had to sign to say we were returning last year. The pain still hadn't vanished. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Now I would like to say one last thing, like your O. all professors will be holding extra learning clubs- not for knowledge but maybe for exam answering practice. Also, we are going to be holding a christmas ball. Much like when Hogwarts held the triwizard tournament, however instead we will be inviting all Hogwarts students to the ball. Remember dress appropriately I don't want you turning up on what's shown on the back page of every witch weekly issue' McGonagall said swallowing hard. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'What that then' Blaise whispered looking at Pansy. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Something that's bound to get Hauls attention' Daphne breathed as I shook my head. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'The teen, slutty section where everything is short, tight and exposed as much skin as possible' I said as Blaise tilted his head to Pansy. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Correct, Miss Weasley' McGonagall said as I was the one to swallow. How many people just heard that? br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'The ball is on the 23rd of December, Friday night and students will be going home on the Saturday. Notices will be placed in your dorms and like before, the ball is only open to Third years and above' McGonagall finished. She smiled before walking out the great hall. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Short and Sweet? br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Ex Hogwards students? The rooms gonna be filled with red heads that's for sure' Blaise muttered as I raised my eyebrow at him. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I wonder who Haul's going with' Pansy smirked as I looked at a quiet Draco. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'How's the head?' I asked sweetly as he lowered his eyes onto me. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Wonderfull' he muttered as I bit my lip. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Maybe you should stay away from Whisky in general' I stated as he looked at me. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It was cheap. Beside's I couldn't drink champagne could I? ' he stated as I smirked. Him and alcohol has a log of path ways, br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Because your not celebrating or because I'm on my period' I replied as he looked at me, br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'Both' he said taking a gulp of water from his goblin. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Draco and Firewhisky resulted in a relaxed man, cheap firewhisky made him cocky, Wine made him happy, spirits happy again and champagne? Horny. Kind of like a pick and mix. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'I'm sorry about shouting at you-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'It's not your fault. I think I was mean back, telling you to grow up when your dads in his personal he- anyway. Don't be sorry' I said taking his hand and looking up at him. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /'What every your going through, we'll get through it together. I'm staying with you till the very end' I replied pecking his lips lightly. As I pulled back looking up at him. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"'Always' /strong/p  
/div 


	92. Chapter 92

_Chapter 92- "_ _ **Family is everything**_ _"_

 _Hannah's P.O.V._

'You always said you wished you took me to the ball instead of Frenchy' I said rather happy at the idea of Draco and I going to this christmas ball together.

'He hasn't asked you yet though has he?' Blaise asked as I sat next to him on the following Saturday morning, the day of the first quidditch game, Slytherin VS Gryffindor.

I glared at Blaise.

'I don't need to ask her, she practically asked me. Now eat up the last thing I need is for you to fall off your broom because you haven't eaten' Draco said popping a piece in my mouth as I raised my eyebrow.

'Aw' Pansy signed as I ate the toast and eggs down followed with orange juice.

'I'm pretty sure everyone but, Paige, 1 Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott signed to go at February.'Daphne breathed as she and her sister Astoria came and sat with us. I wonder if her sister knew how much digging she really is trying to do with Professor Haul?

'That's because Paige and Hannah are dating seventh years' I stated as Pansy shook her head.

'Because they don't know anything, you know Paige, no offence but she's not the smartest' Daphne breathed as I tilted my head.

I couldn't disagree, or agree with that.

'Eat up Pansy, we're up against my sister and she doesn't play soft' I breathed watching Pansy tilt her head at me.

'Slytherin don't play soft either' Blaise corrected as I raised my eyebrow.

'No cheating, don't think I'll kick you off the game' I corrected him as he glared.

'What's wrong with a bit of change in the wind' Blaise asked holding up his hands.

'It's cheating' I replied as he he parted his lips.

'But we'll win' he replied as I rolled my eyes.

'No cheating, I mean it' I replied standing up.

'I'm giving Haul my assignment, I'll see you on the field.' I said putting my arm on Draco's shoulder and grabbing the assignment as I walked out of the great hall and towards Professor Hauls classroom. I walked along the corridor, the Quidditch uniform had changed slightly, our tops and jumper were a dark green and our trousers were black and velvet. I walk towards the classroom knocking on the door. I waited for a response and opened it moments later not bothering as I walked in, the classroom empty. He said he would be here. I wasn't much of fan of his, he still thought he knew everything and everything about everyone. Still Harry's favourite lesson was still somewhat exciting. He unlike many others got on with Haul.

'Sir? I've got that essa-

'Hannah, thank you' he said hurrying out of his office and closing the door, mentally raising my eyebrow. Styled his hair different?

I smiled giving it to him as he looked at the first page.

He never did say anything more about Daphne or about me seeing the lipstick, but we hadn't been alone since then. I don't think he liked me very much. But I guess some people don't like sarcasm that much.

'I'll have this marked by tomorrow and you'll have it back for Monday-

 _Crash!_

'Don't tell me you're playing with the fairies from the room of requirement. They are nasty little things' I muttered looking at the small scars from their biting on my wrist.

Had he been in the room of requirement?

Maybe I shouldn't have said that?

Whoops?

'Not this time. I should see to that- good luck at the game-

'Are you sure, I could help you clear what ever's happen-

'No I'm alright, good day' he said as the classroom closed in my face.

Now I'm no spy but- he seems like he's doing something he shouldn't be.

I don't want to know what he's getting himself into.

'BLAISE ZABINI, What did I say about not cheating. What hell was you doing to my broom' I hissed at half time. The game was running smoothly, we kept getting ahead of each other in points but right now we were equal. Smoothly until I mention the fact every time I go to score my broom starts acting up, just as Ginny runs after me. Blaise's spells were missing hugely.

'I haven't done anything. Maybe it's your broom?' he asked as we entered the boy's changing rooms.

'My broom's brand new. Every time I get close to scoring it happens, every time I'm near Bonnie-

'I haven't done anything to your fucking broom Weasley!' Blaise said annoyed as I looked at him.

'Don't Weasley me, Zabini. Who bloody is, stop before someone gets hurt!' I hissed walking out and into the girls changing rooms.

If this is a first or second year- well they really can multi-task. I sat on a bench grabbing a water. It couldn't be my broom, they don't go like that. A Firebolt doesn't go like that.

 _'_ _It hurts doesn't it? Being lied to'_ I shot my head up.

Well the weirdest things do happen at the worst of times.

'What are you doing here Amber?' I breathed standing up and putting the water on the bench and facing her. Maybe this wouldn't be to mad, maybe she was going to tell me what was bothering her and then we make up-

Of course Bloody not.

'Why do you have ruin everything?' she asked as I looked at her confused as tears spilled from her eyes.

'The one good thing and of course you had to take that away' she whispered as I bit my lip.

'Look I'm really sorry, but Tabatha-

'I'm not talking about my mother!' she snapped as I looked at her.

'Why do you get to have happiness. Why do you get to have everyone liking you and being your friend. Why do people take you back so easily?' she asked, well technically threatened in some way. She instantly made me feel uneasy, never had I seen this side of Amber- the angry emotional side.

'Amber, I don't know what your talking about-

'Of please. Of course you bloody do. It's your fault this started' she said as I looked at her, growing even more confused.

'Amber I'm sorry. I really don't have a clue what you're going on about. I'm sorry I said what I did' I told her as she laughed.

'Look, I need to get back-

'No you don't' she replied as I looked confused at her.

'Amber just tell me what's wrong? Even if you want to talk right here and now, I will' I said looking at her.

'What's wrong is that you have ruined everything. You made me changed your reason I'm like this. I did what you said and you ruined that. What's wrong is my life is falling apart and yours isn't' She said as she looked at me, the same look-

'Amber put me down right now' I said instantly kicking my legs as I was lifted into the air.

I looked down as she took her wand down my heart beating into my throat as my mouth became dry.

'You were always better and the magic than I was. Always able to control it. Always happy' she said as I looked down at her my heart flapping. What was she going to do, what was she capable.

'Amber if you put me down, we can talk about this, we can talk about anything just put me gently on the floor' I said looking as I was now hitting the ceiling a 10 meters of from the ground.

I looked at her, I was desperate, I couldn't do anything, she was controlling me, I couldn't break her spell. I was useless.

'How does it feel, to know your not in control? How does it feel to be frightened ?' she asked as I looked at her.

'Amber. You don't want to do this. There are plenty of other-AMBER' I screamed as I dropped in height bracing myself for pain-I opened my eyes seeing she had only made me go up again.

'Amber- put me down before you drop me. Your upset and angry, they play with your magic especially when you're not doing wandless and non-verbal magic' I said as she looked at me grabbing her wand.

'Look they're going to come through the door in a minute looking for me and then you going to be in trouble-

'I don't care! You've ruined me as it is' she said as I looked at her.

'Amber- you don't mean then. Just put me down, please' I whispered as she looked up at me. I felt tears spring in my eyes. I couldn't concentrate enough to do my own magic- I couldn't make my broom come here. I needed to on the ground and not worrying about my life.

'I've already done so much- you really hate me now don't you. I know you didn't mean to kill my mum but - you still did it. I know you had no choice but it's everything else you've done. You said you was sorry for not being perfect but you are, you have everything. A family- a boyfriend. Your so lucky' She said as I looked at her, surely they would be calling everyone back now.

'I broke the intercom- the half time breaks longer than normal' Amber said as I looked down at her. She'd planned this-

'Amber what do you want to do, kill me?' I asked looking down as I continued to wriggle feeling tears strain my eyes.

'I want you to feel pain! You ruined the one good thing that happened my life. I love him, and he doesn't love me because of you. Because you're so bloody nosy' she hissed as I looked down.

'You have a family Amber, you'r my family. Who's he? Look -

'Incendio'

I let out a high pitched scream seeing a circle of flames below instantly panicky, breathing, I was hot, worried, scared angry.

'Amber- don't do this. Please. Tell me who he is. I really don't have a clue' I whimpered as she lowered me as I looked at her, desperate.

'Is this just about a boy?' I asked looking at her watched her flinch.  
'You said to go out there and find someone. So I did- _I just never expected for him to become my Professor'_

 _ **Warning: This chapter talks about depression.**_ _  
'You said to go out there and find someone. So I did- I just never expected for him to become my Professor'_

 _'Haul..' I whispered looking down at her, as tears spilled from her eyes._ _  
_ _'Ethan- I met him in Paris. He didn't know who I was. Of course he knew you four though. Of course he bloody did. I never meant for him to become my teacher, I just didn't he was a teacher. He told me he worked in law' she said as I watched her. My head feeling crazy so the lipstick that night- that was Amber. It was why she missed lessons, it was Amber this morning- it was Amber that was on Hauls- well Ethan's mind._ _  
_ _I'm worrying about her love life whilst I'm nearly getting killed. Oh my._ _  
_ _'How did I ruin it then.' I whispered as the flames lightly began to go down as I stayed in height._ _  
_ _'We love each other. But he was really worried- because he can lose his job. Your friend wasn't helping things, he was really worried, constantly. Today was the last straw. He broke up with me because you heard me. He's been constantly worried because you know he was up to something. It's your fault I've lost the one person I cared about but you still keep Draco' She said as I looked at her feeling the flames rise again._ _  
_ _Do I scream, Blaise should hear me?_ _  
_ _This wasn't her- not the real Amber. The Amber we grew to love._ _  
_ _'Amber I didn't know' I said feeling my self slip in the air._ _  
_ _'You never do, your their for Draco but not your own flesh and blood' she hissed as I looked at her. That was unfair._ _  
_ _'You his world, Who can someone so dark like him get someone like you' she said._ _  
_ _'I love Ethan. I really do' She said as I looked at her._ _  
_ _Does he love her though?_ _  
_ _'Amber put me down and we can talk about this. I want you to be happy' I whispered feeling my self lower again and the flames grow higher as she raised her wand._ _  
_ _'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But they won't shut up- I just want them to shut up. There telling me to do this' she said as I looked down._ _  
_ _'Who' I asked looking down at her._ _  
_ _'The voices' she said as I felt tears flood my eyes._ _  
_ _This really wasn't her. She needed help, now._ _  
_ _'Amber-_ _  
_ _'They say it's your fault, everything's your fault' she whispered as I looked down at her._ _  
_ _'Ethan makes them all go away, he made me happy and now he doesn't want me anymore. It's your fault' she said as I looked at her._ _  
_ _'I'm sorry- I'm really sorry-_ _  
_ _'AMBER- NO- no Amber don't!' I screamed feeling my self lower as the flames started to tingle at my feet. I screamed, not in pain but because I need someone to stop her. She didn't know what she was doing. She was ill and she needed help. This wasn't the real her. She was screaming? Crying, she was saying how sorry she was but she had to. Because they told her to._ __

 _'Han-crucio' The flames disappeared and I dropped with a loud scream._ _  
_ _'_ _Arresto Momentum'  
_ _I dropped 7 meters slowly looking down as Amber screamed on the floor as Pansy pointed her wand at her looking terrified as Blaise ran towards me as I heavily and uncomfortable landed in his arms dropping us both to the floor._ _  
_ _'NOO- Stop! Pansy stop!' I cried seeing Amber screaming as Pansy froze, Blaise held onto me as I cried watched Amber scream constantly._ _  
_ _'Pansy, please, please stop' I begged wriggling as I felt my body throb from the pain of falling so hard onto Blaise._ _  
_ _Pansy dropped her wand taking a breath as Amber jolted slightly on the floor. Crying. I sat there looking at her feeling my eyes saw._ _  
_ _She needed my help and I wasn't there._ _  
_ _I knew she wasn't her usual self and I didn't help._ _  
_ _I used my strength ignoring all the pain as I pulled from Blaise feeling my legs go like Jelly as I drop next to Amber. She was in some way crying and screaming._ _  
_ _'I'm sorry- I'm really sorry' I whispered as she shook her head, shivering._ _  
_ _'Just make them stop- please make them stop' she whispered as I looked down. My heart breaking as I felt my body ache as the door opened again._ _  
_ _Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco._ _  
_ _I looked at Amber, nodding my head as I held her hand feeling some standing next to me._ _  
_ _It was a bit of a blur, Amber got sent in a wheel chair to the hospital wing, McGonagall was talking to Pansy, she used a unforgivable curse. I was panicking for her, I was panicking about everything._ _  
_ _I didn't realise I was shacking and shivering as I got pulled up by Draco pain bruising my body and feeling my eyes go fuzzy and then-_ _  
_ _'Han-n-a-_ _  
_ _-_ __

 _'Miss Weasley, can you open your eyes for me. There you go. Good girl. Follow my voice poppet'_ _  
_ _I groaned feeling a bright light in my eyes and I felt my stomach drop before realizing I was laying in a bed in the hospital wing._ _  
_ _I jumped seeing Madam Pomfrey up close and personal pointing a light in my eye._ _  
_ _'I think you fainted from exhaustion' she said as I watched Draco sit in a chair next to me his eyes darting from her to me as I sat up-_ _  
_ _Wrong choice._ _  
_ _'Hannah- you've bruised you arm and your ribs' McGonagall said as she came to my side._ _  
_ _'I need to see Amber-_ _  
_ _'You can but first I need to you answer something' she replied as I looked at her._ _  
_ _'Miss Parkinson has used an unforgivable curse, the ministry have already come to see her. They know that you and Amber are difficult to control. They don't know the fact that you have the same magic as the rest of us now' She whispered as I looked at her._ _  
_ _'They still think you and Amber are more powerfull. Amber tried to kill you- don't even deny it. Miss Parkinson did the only thing she could do. Because Amber can fight her off easily any other way' McGonagall started as I looked at her confused._ _  
_ _'If the ministry look at her memory and see what Amber was trying to do- she'll be clear. The only thing is-_ _  
_ _'Amber's being sent to St Mungos' Draco said as McGonagall nodded._ _  
_ _'It's not lying- it's just not telling them new information. A memory is still a memory' she replied as I looked down._ _  
_ _Do was Pansy alright?_ _  
_ _'Miss Weasley I have done some tests for everything just to be sure and I'll have the results in a week or so. It's getting slower as it nears to christmas' she said as I nodded._ _  
_ _'Take plenty of rest and sleep and make sure you eat and drink but you can leave the hospital wing when your ready' she said as I nodded looking at Draco._ _  
_ _'The ministry will want to speak with you, when your ready' she said as I nodded  
'Amber will get better, she's suffered from shock of her mothers death and depression. She and you though you were going to have Tabatha back, we all did. She's going to get better soon, this isn't your fault Hannah' McGonagall replied as I nodded slowly tilting my body up as she and madam Pomfrey excited my bed._ _  
_ _'How are you?' he asked as he grabbed my hand as I felt warm. I just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle. Basically._ _  
_ _'Could be better' I whispered as I kissed him feeling warm and gooey. He really did help to forget about reality._ _  
_ _'I'm sorry- she really had planned it out well. She muted the room. It was only because Pansy and Blaise said they watch you walk in which is why they found you' Draco replied pulling back as I mentally groaned._ _  
_ _I yawned getting out of the bed slowly._ _  
_ _I needed to talk to Amber._ _  
_ _'Are you sure you want to speak to her? She did try and kill you?' Draco asked as I looked at him with a nod before hurrying out of the curtain and walking over to the over side of the ward where my Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Amber where._ _  
_ _I looked at Amber, she looked drained. Worried- annoyed. The others left as I took the chair next to her._ _  
_ _'You wasn't lying when you said about the pain' she said with a hint of sarcasm as I nodded looking at her._ _  
_ _'I'm- sorry. I'm going to get better. I promise and then- then we can graduate together' she breathed as I grabbed her hand nodding._ _  
_ _'Together' I replied as she looked at me._ _  
_ _'I never mean to hurt-_ _  
_ _'I know. Just focus on getting better alright. You have a family, waiting for you.' I replied looking down at her._ _  
_ _'What about Ethan? Everyone's going to know now- him included. He's going to think I'm a freak-_ _  
_ _'Let me deal with him. Don't worry.' I whispered taking her hand as she looked at me with a nod._ _  
_ _'I won't tell anyone either' I whispered as she nodded._ _  
_ _'I've really messed up haven't I' she whispered as I looked down shacking my head._ _  
_ _'Not you- because your not you right now. You- the real you hasn't done anything' I whispered as she shook her head._ _  
_ _'Hannah, Amber's being transported now' Madam Pomfrey said as I looked at Amber._ _  
_ _'I'll see you real soon' I whispered feeling my eyes water as she nodded._ _  
_ _'Good luck with mum's cooking she's going to be visiting you every day possible' I replied as Amber chuckled as she looked at me taking my hand as I felt people move behind me as I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder as a team from St Mungos helped her into a wheel chair before they vanished out of the hospital wing. I took a shaky breath feeling my twin and sister hug me tight._ _  
_ _'She's going to be alright isn't she' I whispered feeling Ron nod._ _  
_ _'She tried to kill you and your still worrying about her and not you' Ginny said as we pulled back feeling Hermione side hug me._ _  
_ _'This war's affected her a whole lot more than I imagined. It's torn her apart- her mind. Leaving holes, holes for voices to fill.' I whispered feeling Harry grab my hand._ _  
_ _'Parkinsons got let of I see' Ginny said as she came through looking relieved as she hugged Blaise._ _  
_ _'She's the reason Hannah's alive. It was the only way to stop Amber, she was going to let her burn to death' Hermione said quietly as I nodded looking back at everyone._ _  
_ _'Look- what's happened has happened and I'm alright. I just need some rest- who won the match?' I asked changing the subject completely._ _  
_ _'Tie' Ron said as I bit my lip, all this worry just for it to be a tie. Bloody brilliant._ _  
_ _'I'm going to go to bed- I might see you at dinner. Or maybe tomorrow at breakfast.' I yawed feeling my body completely bruised. I was tired and exhausted as I hugged my siblings and Harry and Hermione before walking back to the entrance where Draco, Pansy and Blaise was._ _  
_ _Was this a big deal?_ _  
_ _I mean, I'm alive?_ _  
_ _Should I be panicking?_ _  
_ _She tried to murder you Hannah!_ _  
_ _But it's not her fault._ _  
_ _I hugged Pansy._ _  
_ _'Thank you, both of you.' I said weakly as I held onto Draco for support as we walked towards the dungeons._ _  
_ _'Well, your pretty bruised-_ _  
_ _'Take the compliment, both of you' I said as the two of them became quiet._ _  
_ _I had a lot to do and a lot to think about._ _  
_ _What was I going to do with Haul or shall I say Ethan? I felt protective over Amber and if he was going to deny everything and forget about her, he's not going to go away lightly._ _  
_ _I pulled on my pjs with a smile feeling the fresh sheets cover over my body. I had a few burns on my ankles but had done little to none damage._ _  
_ _I had gotten away lightly. Very lightly._ _  
_ _I can't imagine what would have happened if Pansy hadn't of come in when she did._ _  
_ _Or if Blaise hadn't acted quick._ _  
_ _I was tired and exhausted, I had a lot to think about and worry about but right now I just wanted to feel loved. So I had never felt so relaxed as Draco got into bed next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Feeling warm and comfortable I set out for a very long deep and needed nap._ _  
_ _Tomorrow I would wake up feeling- what everyone els is because right now. I felt like I hadn't been nearly killed- I felt normal. It wasn't about me, this was about Amber._ _  
_ _But that might be the medicine they game me for the pain._ __

 _I don't know._ _  
_ _I felt comfortable and secure next to Draco._ _  
_ _I felt safe._ _  
_ _Even though he wasn't there today-_ _  
_ _He was now, when I need him the most._ _  
_ _I wasn't his world._ __

He was mine. He will **Always.**


	93. Chapter 93

_Chapter 116- "Family's most important"_

 _Hannah's P.O.V._

The corridor was quiet, the corridor was never quiet. I stood at the beginning of the corridor that leads you into the great hall, all speaking stopped as a took one shaky breath. It was only silent for a reason, and that reason was because I hadn't come out of the Slytherin common room all weekend leading everyone to think and judge me. So as I walked to breakfast on the Monday morning I had discovered that news had speed quickly over the whole school, the thing that made me angry was the fact people though Amber was a mental case but- it made me upset to think about how hard she had been struggling with, everything.

'Just ignore them, look they have pancakes' Pansy said as she guided me into the great hall.

It had taken me all of yesterday to realize the situation, I guess I feel like I was in the wrong when she was taken to St Mungo's, like it was my fault.

But despite that, it was me who was nearly killed. I had to remember that.

Kingsley arrived yesterday, to see how I was but also to take my statement. He came with mum, dad, George, Fleur and Bill. The whole family!

Another thing that made me realise how big this actually was.

Mum told me she was going to visit Amber as much as she could, I was worried for Amber. I know she would get better but there was still a little tugging in the back of my mind, worrying me that maybe she wouldn't. Because despite the arguing, the fact she wasn't as involved some years. She was still and will always be a part of my life, hugely. We'd gone through to much to just forget about each other.

'If they continue to stare I will put this fork where-

'Look away if you don't want to get detention. Remember she's head of house' Pansy snapped to 3 first year boys in Ravenclaw, they instantly jumped turning back around as I took a breath, out backs were to the wall so we had a good view of everyone in the great hall.

'I wish she wasn't' I heard the girl, the same girl on the train muttered as I looked over at her as she walked into the great hall with Aria.

'Hannah don- ' Pansy began but it was already too late as I watched and concentrated hair as the girl screamed as she poured the cereal into her bowl only to pour out wriggly maggots that spread of her and part of the lower table.

'I don't know what you mean.' I stated calmly feeling relaxed even more as Draco and Blaise came and sat down next to the two of us.

'Magots? Though you would have done worse?' Blaise said as we watched as Aria disappear them.

'Well it was that or, eating slugs but well that's a bit mean, even for me when I'm angry' I replied as Blaise smirked back to me.

'And it really wasn't a pretty sight when Ron was throwing them up' I quickly muttered.

'How are you feeling today?' Draco asked gently next to me as I turned looking up at him.

'Better, how was your mum?' I asked him as he looked down at me. Yesterday he and Narcissa went to see Lucius off, why did everything have to happen at once. I should be looking after Draco, not the other way around.

'Distraught, she's wants to put the manner up for sale- to start new completely' Draco replied as my eye whined, that manor was something that was passed down each generation, was Narcissa really going to get rid of it?

'Hey Hannah! I just wanted to say that they've decided to reschedule the game for two weeks time. I hope your feeling better' Aria signed as I looked at her, her dark hair, and bright green eyes making her glow under the candles.

'Great, thanks Aria. I'm okay, it's just the rest of the school that apparently think otherwise' I breathed as she smiled slightly confused and anxious on how to react.

'Practise will be on this week but Blaise is going to be leading' I replied as she nodded before smiling and returning back to her friend.

What did Aria see in her?

'Blaise your captain this week' I replied turning to him as he held a smug look on his face.

'Visual and Physical because I'm staying inside in the nice and warm-

'Hey, your eye's didn't get affected-' Pansy soon argued as Blaise agreed as I just smiled.

No offence but I don't want to be freezing cold sitting outside.

'Divination N. revision classes, help me now I'm glad I got rid of it. O. was hard enough' Pansy said as we passed as school notice board seeing the sign for N. revision classes.

'Are you going to bother with these' Pansy soon asked as we looked at the list. Transfigurations, 3 hours on a Saturday. Is McGonagall alright?

'Well Potions, Slughorn's going to love having his favourite student's tagging along' I said as I felt Daphne come and stand next to us.

'Defence against the dark arts, 2 hours- now your talking' she said as I looked at the floor. I had tried my best to forget Haul, well Ethan. I know I needed to speak to him because, I wasn't going to let that go unnoticed but I was worried. More nervous?

'Daphne-

'Yeah I know, but actually he was in a good mood when I dropped my essay's off this morning. He actually acknowledged me' she replied as I looked at her.

If he's someone who jumps from A to B that quickly-

'Still I could always take Polyjuice potion and get a cheeky snog at the ball' she said as I looked at Pansy.

Was Daphne alright in the head?

'Daphne I know someone who needs a date for the ball' Blaise said as he came hurrying over to us with a smirk as Pansy and I already had our eyebrows raised.

'Marcus Flint- McGonagall's just sent out the invitations of ex student's' Blaise smirked as Daphne gagged.

'Why is he of all people coming back' she said showing an sickening face.

'I swear someone had a crush-

'I mean Anthony Twill was better looking than him and-

'Was a gentleman we know.' Blaise finished Pansy off.

Anthony Twill was a seventh year when we we joined as he was- well some way perfection. His parents were Gryffindors but took after his brother- Jamie, Bills age.

'Anthony must be 24/25, marriage material that's what you really want Daphne. ' Pansy replied as Daphne shrugged.

'Haul's marriage material' She corrected Pansy and with that Daphne hobbled along the corridor, towards- double defence against the dark arts. Fantastical.

'Come on, before Haul gives us detention for bunking' Blaise signed as I swallowed. Well-

Before I could say I needed the loo and run of somewhere Pansy had grabbed my arm and the three of us was walking in Hauls classroom. Anger instantly boiling inside of me.

He was so happy?

The classroom quietened as I walked in, no surprise there then. And my own family is in this room.

'Right, hurry up you three. This lessons just as important as everything else' he said as I instantly felt sick to my stomach quickly turning and smiling towards, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville and hurrying to the back where Draco sat alone. Where had he been at lunch?

'Today we are recapping dementors, boggarts, -

'Sir we already know this-

'Raise your hand please Longbottom. I know, that's why we are recapping. Maybe you should listen properly next time' Haul began as I watched Neville look down in his chair. Daphne let out a laugh as I bit my lip.

'Letter's from Slughorn, he gave me them at lunch' Draco whispered handing me and Blaise a letter as the three of us opened them.

'Put whatever's in your hand away, you three' Haul called as he entered his office.

'This lessons gone from exciting to dull. Dementors? You can do them in your sleep Harry' I heard Ron mutter quietly as he sat in front of us next to Harry as I looked down disappointed at the letter.

'So I've been nearly killed and he thinks the best thing to do is to kick me out of his Slughorn Club the little-

'Miss Weasley I thought I said put that away. Detention tonight.' Haul said as it made me bite my lip harder.

'Hey! She -

'I'd shut it Zabini or you will be joining her' Haul said as Blaise looked down at Ron held his mouth slightly open. No offence but there's nothing you can do, sorry Ronnie.

'It's more important to her than your lesson' Daphne spoke up as I looked at her.

WHY ?!

Daphne next time if you want detention, shout out, make a commotion just don't get me involved!

'Oh really? Then Miss Weasley why don't you share that with the class seeing as Miss Greengrass talks about its greater importance' he replied as he slowly walked over the back as I shifted closing the parchment.

Thank you so bloody much Daphne.

I looked up at him, anger radiating off of me as I felt Draco's hand lightly on my leg relaxing me slightly.

'That we already know this on the top of our heads and the only man, the only good teacher we've ever had for this lesson and who will only ever be able to teach it to us again is dead. We haven't learnt one this in this bloody lesson all year not even theory. You're to busy trying to be the best teacher when you don't even know your own class. You don't know what we need help on, you never ask. Harry's a far better teacher than you'll ever be, at least he doesn't play around-

'Get out of my classroom' Haul ordered as I looked up at him taking a breath- well it was good to get that off my chest to say the least. I grabbed my bag and stood from my chair glaring at Haul.

'The truth hurts. You should have told her that right at the beginning. Have fun guys wasting your time in this pointless lesson- I'll be in the great hall when you need proper help. I mean it's not like we didn't fight in a war and nearly sacrificed our lives when you were playing happy family's getting your teaching certifica-  
'Miss Weasley, I don't want you to return to my lesson. Now please leave' he insisted as I was nearly already walking out the door.  
'Are you really that dumb can't you see I'm half way out the door- oh good luck guys' I replied sarcastically as I slammed the door shut in anger.  
The little-  
'Wait up Han. You don't think were gonna let you take all the blame for something we all applause you for'

I was happy, so happy to feel my friends and also pretty much my family not leave me, they supported me. I wish I had got to see Hauls face when everyone but a Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stayed. It was strange though, seeing us Slytherins walking towards the great hall with Gryffindors. It even seemed to look like we all actually got on.

 _Not in a million years time._

'It was true what you said in there' Harry started as I looked at him as Blaise, Pansy and Draco moved to the Slytherin table as I stood with Harry, Hermione and Ron as the others returned to the Gryffindor table.

'About Lupin. He was and will always be the best teacher we ever had' Harry stated as I smiled a him.

'He's probably shouting at us for leaving the classroom like that though.' Ron muttered with a smile as I smiled towards him.

'Yeah but he has a right to think education is important' Hermione replied as remained my smile.

'Sirius would be glad you spoke up to him like that' Harry replied,

'Are they looking over us, really?' I said looking to Harry as he nodded.

'Always.' he replied as I smiled. I hoped we were making them proud, and Fred and even Snape. His life was horrible looking back at it-

'Do you think Sirius would think differently of Snape- if he knew why' I wondered as I watched Harry look at the floor.

'Maybe Jealousy but pity? Never. Sirius and my father- hated Snape I reckon Sirius would be surprised' Harry said as I looked at him.

'I'm going to the grave-

'We'll come with you' Hermione ended as I nodded as the four of us began to walk out the great hall and towards the north towers court yard in silence. We hadn't gone, all together, the courtyard had become some sort of quiet but also cold place. It wasn't full of light and always held a breeze.

Draco would be alright for 10 minutes- still I should be worrying about how much trouble I'm going to get in but right now in this moment I couldn't give a flying monkeys because right now- I was with my brother and people who I counted as family.

'It's always going to feel like- they've never really gone. There always going to be, away but never gone' I breathed creating a large white flower and placing it at the bottom of the triangular stone building gently placing my hand over Fred's name.

We stood together holding each other's hands as we looked at the building feeling a tear drip down my face.

I really missed Fred's and George's banter was never going to happen again. I felt a bit like I wanted to scream, remember when I saw Fred laying down,

 _'Hannah' Draco said weakly and frightened? I pulled my head about to turn around to face him as I stop dead in my tracks. Seeing mum lean over a body and Ron crying- Ginny was stunned- dad quiet- Percy blown away and -_

 _'George?' I asked feeling tears cover my eyes as I pull from Draco instantly sobbing as I get pulled into a tight hug from George who was also sobbing. How- but- he- I looked down at mum as she screamed, A scream only a mother can present when she loses her son, she was holding tightly onto Fred as Ron grabbed his hand sobbing. Dad stood next to Percy, tears in his eyes. Ginny stepped back her face blank. As I hugged George. Seeing Bill and Fleur stand back holding onto each other._

But it was even worse when I saw his body the next day, George couldn't do it so I had. Alone.

 _Madam Pomfrey showed us to a coffin with a sheet covering the body as she lifted it- instantly feeling sick._

 _'I can't- sorry' George quickly whispered as I looked down at a stone cold Fred my eyes pouring instantly feeling George vanish next to me as I took a breath. Madam Pomfrey vanished as I looked down at Fred. Other people were here, all quiet as the talked to their friend/loved one. I walk down to his head, his face clean and his hair fell perfect around his face. His ginger hair as bright as ever. I let out a sob taking a breath as I stroke his cheek, his face stone cold. I take a breath placing the items next to him._

 _'I hope you not having to much fun without George, or me!' I whispered looking down at him._

 _'Don't think George doesn't want to be here or mum- they do. It's just difficult- you understand. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, or save you. I'm sorry it had to be you. You will never be forgotten Fred. You were always the most understanding, I will never forget you. I love you Fred' I whispered placing a gently kiss on his cheek._

 _'I hope you're enjoying what's next- in life. I know you will be looking over us, all of us. Until we meet again Freddie' I whispered lifting my hand as the cover went over him gently as I took a long breath letting out the burning tears._

'George is never going to get over Fred' I quietly muttered breaking the running silence.

'Neither will we but- they were metaphorically joined at the hip. I don't know what i'd do without you Ron and we're not as close as those two' I sob feeling Ron instantly side hug me.

Here comes the sobbing.

'I'm sorry it's just a lot's happened and - ' I began sniffling.

'I need to tell you something but- you can't tell anyone' I started rubbing my eyes as I parted from Ron looking at the three of them.

'What was you actually looking at in that lesson anyway' Ron asked confused as I took a breath.

'Slughorn's removed Draco, Blaise and I from his club- he's our head of house and all head of houses are supposed to attend so I don't know what he's thinking- anyway it's important' I quickly replied hearing my change in mood in my voice, from sad to impatient.

Do I tell them here?

'What is it Hannah?' Hermione asked gently.

'Well- the thing is, is that Amber told me something. Important. It's why she came after me on Saturday. The thing is-

'Miss Weasley is Professor Haul correct in implying you spoke highly inappropriately to him'

Bloody brilliant.

McGonagall came hurrying into the courtyard as we turned towards her.

'Well-

'Enough, all of you to the great hall this instance' she said her eyes wide as I mentally signed before the four of us walked with a grudge towards the great hall.

If Haul thinks he can get me into trouble he's soon going to regret it.

'Miss Weasley stay here, you three go in' she said simply as the great hall doors shut with the flick of her wand, something I haven't seen in Hogwarts in my time here. The doors were thick and had beautiful patterns.

'I love this pattern-

'New interior- wait, now Hannah. What did you do?' she asked confused? Hurt? I swallowed looking at her.

'I told him the truth. We're not learning anything and-

'Hannah you can't afford to argue with my Professors. I won't allow it.' she replied sternly as I looked at her.

I bet you don't let your professors hook up with your students either …

'Professor Haul earns an apology, he's too punish you how he likes. Hannah what's gotten into you lately. You've never spoken back to a teacher- your head of house! Is there anything you need to tell me, anything at all because now's the time to say it. If something's going on-

'Nothing is. I'm perfectly fine- he just aggravated me. I'll apologize today, he wanted to go over dementors and it reminded me of Professor Lupin and helping Harry and I. That's all' I replied as she looked down at me, parting her lips.

'That's why you were at the memorial plaque' she replied lightly as I nodded looking down. Not 100% correct but near enough.

She took a breath,

'I know it's hard. Especially for you, I know you four- five have gone through a lot. I know you were close to them. But you can't afford to let it affect you Hannah' she said lightly as I looked up at her with a nod.

'Go and apologize now- I have to talk to these.' she said a hint of annoyance in her voice as I just nodded with no emotion of expression as I turned walking towards the corridor.

Now I have to apologize to Haul?

Life couldn't get any worse.

I knocked calmly on his door watching the students that had stayed excit for a 10 minute break.

'Come in' I heard him call as I felt uncomfortable before opening the door and watching him stop as he walked carrying out work books, he looked up surprised before getting back to his desk.

'Well, I didn't think you were going to back so-

'I'm here because I respect McGonagall and chose to follow her orders' I replied as I watched him smirk.

Was he actually smirking?

'So I'm sorry for telling the truth. I'm sorry for causing a scene and I'm sorry for taking half the class but well it was their choice' I replied rather harshly as I watched him nod as he sat down.

'Anything else?' he asked as I looked at him.

'Make your bloody mind up with Amber. Yeah she told me and there's no need to act all cool and confused because remember I saw all of that lipstick over you-

'You don't know what you saw' he soon replied looking at the back of the classroom.

'Well I trust my cousin a lot more than I do you. She's not just a loose thread she's a real person. Start treating her like one. I get that you're her teacher, but don't keep leading her on. Wait until she's finished if you must.' I replied as he didn't reply.

'You're the one good thing that happened in her life. Don't ruin because I will ruin you, family is everything so if you bring her down, don't be surprised if you follow' I replied sounding rather threatening as he looked up at me.

'You seriously don't believe I wouldn't. It's not my fault she's throwing herself at me- I said wait but she didn't want that. I'm sorry I'm worried incase anyone finds outs' he instantly replied as I looked at him.

'If you like her or love her- go and visit her and tell her you're going to have to wait till after christmas. If not cut her out of your life completely. I'm not going to let someone like you ruin her even more' I replied as he looked at me.

'What if I don't know what to do huh? What then?' he asked as I looked at him.

'Make a bloody decision because if you're playing with fire if you think you can hurt her and get away with it' I threatened as he moved closer towards me.

This was way beyond any student and teacher argument, this was personal.

'You're bluffing' he replied as I grew with anger, so he was going to play with her?

'I've killed and tortured, been tortured. So no I'm not bluffing' I replied as he looked at me.

'Get your priority's right. Yeah it's fun to be cocky and out there but if you have any part of you that actually cares for her and or loves her. Then go and visit her. Show her you care. Your not the bad man do don't make it look like you are. You didn't know she was a pupil, it's not your fault. But make your decision now because I don't know how much more of your playing around she can take' I said softly as I changed my exspression. I hand't come her to argue I'd come here to apologies and make him see sense.  
I heard the door open as students entered.  
'Hannah! I'm really sorry I said-  
Daphne began but stopped as she looked at Haul, he facial exspression also softened.  
'Don't worry Miss Greengrass, Hannah's off detention. But she and everyone will not be returning back to my lesson. They made that clear enough' he said looking towards me as I parted my lips.  
'Your textbooks- not like your going to need them though' he said as I looked at him making the books float in the air, wandless. He was surprised one would say.  
'I'll see you later Daphne' I whispered before leaving him and Daphne standing there as I began to walk to the great hall.  
So had I helped, or maybe I made things worse?  
But Amber needs someone who's stable and not going to throw her around.  
I'm protecting her.  
Why did McGonagall have to come just as I was about to tell the others.  
Typical!  
So today I had learned that arguing with a teacher can get you into a lot of unfinished business.  
But at least I knew who my true friends were and Daphne? She was still on Planet operation haul. Bless her.  
I was going to ignore Haul as best as I can. Who cares is Slughorns kicked us out of his group, Draco and I had each other right?  
I enter the great hall as the 15 of us held as smile.  
Maybe Haul was an aright teacher but we needed to help ourselves individually.  
We needed to go over things they way were all learned.  
'So, are we actually going to get on all together for once or are we going to continue playing cat's and dogs?' I called our rather loudly as the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat on two completely different tables.  
Cat's and dogs it is.  
Or shall I say Purebloods vs mudbloods (no offence Hermione)  
A half blood can be seen as a mudblood and even a blood traitor.  
I should really stop over thinking everything.  
I wonder if Amber's bored of mums visiting yet?


	94. Chapter 94

_Chapter 94 - " Adulthood"_

Hannah's P.O.V.

'I just don't see the point in wasting reasonable good money on a ridiculous piece of Jewelry. I simply won't allow it' Hermione said as I walked with her alone through the busy corridor as the two of us walked towards our potions lesson 2 weeks later on a Thursday as we came from the library. I signed. Ron was over the moon, being able to buy Hermione something that was so personal but also be able to show how now, it's not hand me downs but instead brand new clothes and expensive jewellery.

'Hermione look I know but Ron's never had money before and it's not his fault that he wants to spoil the person he loves the most. I think the bracelet is rather beautiful. I might have to give Draco a shove in his direction.' I breathed as I opened a corridor door letting Hermione through as the corridor became loud and filled with first and second years who had just came out of Transfigurations as I noticed Hermione quietened.

'Look I know you would prefer the first addition of -

'I've never had anything personal. The last thing I want to do is lose it' Hermione breathed as we pushed past students coming to the potions corridor.

'Don't worry Hermione. I mean I guess you could always think of it as a Horcrux. I mean we never lost- I'll shut up now' I said finishing with a whisper as she raised her eyebrow at me.

'I'm not worried- it's just-

'There are other ways to show your love to someone' I finished as she looked at me with a nod.

'Ways that don't include x amount of gallons' Hermione finished. I looked at her, she had a point that I totally understood but well it was their first christmas together and Ron wanted to give something personal and loving. Also he may have already bought it… with the help of his darling twin not to mention.

'Hermione I know you don't want his money but-

'He's already bought it hasn't he?' she sighed as she looked at me as I parted my lips with a shrug looking down.

'I guess we're just going to have to find out on christmas-

'Han-

'Hey Harry, finally realizing how hard potions actually is without that voodoo book' I simply said as we entered the potions room sitting on a high chair next to Harry as he looked confused up at me as Hermione looked eager at me for cutting her off.

'What?' I asked looking up as I grabbed my book from my bag.

'Voodoo book?' Harry asked slightly tilting his head as I rolled my eyes.

'Well- maybe a little out of context but it's dangerous nevertheless. Nearly killed Draco- dark magic. Very dark magic' I muttered chewing on a carrot stick that was cut into a container in my bag. I missed break what can I say?

'Yeah well the ferret got what he des-

'Morning to you Ronnie' I said with a sly smile as he returned it wrapping his arm around Hermione making my stomach turn. It was like Romeo and Juliet minus the death part. I guess opposites attract.

'Anyway I'm going to have to love you and leave you because-

'Ferrets just walked in the room.' Ron breathed as I ignored him getting of the chair.

'Ronald remember who's going using her free time to make sure we have things we actually need for our exams.' I said passing him a large amount of papers that I had created to help us individually for our defence against the dark arts lessons.

'Thank you' I breathed as he handed me the papers as I placed them into my bag.

So Haul? Amber? Lessons? What's going on?

Well, I haven't spoken to Haul, but I've been daily writing to Amber. She's getting better, a lot better. We're hoping to get her home for christmas but it's just whether she actually wants to. She apparently enjoys it in there. Spoke to Lockhart a few times apparently. She said she wants to move on but I'm not sure what she means entirely by that. Whether it includes Haul or not. ( I bloody hope it does mind you) But she said she has spoken to Ethan as she calls Haul and unfortunately by the sounds of it she's as happy as ever when he's around that's what she's been saying in her letters. Apparently Hauls going to take her off to Rome in summer where they can properly become a couple. I really hope the 'move on' intention means him- even if she's still in love with him?

Our lessons? Revision, Revision and more Revision.

Stress has been a key thing for me anyway, Defence again the dark arts? Our lessons were in Room of requirement much to McGonagall's liking. But it's the only place where we can really practice both practical and Theory. Harry had been a huge help but well we were all as advanced as each other.

It was very much cat's and dogs though. Gryffindors and Slytherins were just never truly going to get on.

'So do you like it then? Mother had it hand crafter-

'Like it? I love it-

'You haven't opened it out from the box have you?'

'No. But i can already tell it's beautiful' I breathed as Draco and I walked to the back of the classroom placing our bags on the floor as Slughorn came bouncing in on his feet standing at the front.

Much like every other ball in my life, that included going with Draco. He insisted on handing me a dress apparently this one was made when they went to France in the summer.

'So who's ready for this christmas ball then?' Slughorn asked placing a pair of glasses on as he grinned as Pansy and Daphne walked in. Pansy glaring lightly. Today was the 23rd of December and tomorrow was the last day of term but also Christmas eve.

'A lot more that your boring parties that's for sure' Daphne muttered sitting down next to Draco and I with Pansy.

Daphne I think? Has kept her Haul operation under skratch for now?

She would ruin whatever is going on between Amber and Haul and she would do it the most bitchiest way possible.

'That hat is so stupid' Draco muttered throwing his book onto the table as I looked at him our of the corner of my eye.

'Right so today we are going to be doing revision on the Draught of Living Death. We only go to cover it a few lessons last and 6th year- now' Slughorn said turning back around to the many pots on his table. Well there had been a lot of improvement since last year I mean how else-

'Say anything Draco and I will paralyze you' I said as I watched him open his mouth as I glared.

'Don't think I won't. A body locking charm is hardly going to do much damage' I quickly added as I watched him sit up and look at a wondering Pansy.

I was going to keep my brothers dignity for as long as possible, it's not my fault he couldn't get through the thunderstorms last year- camping didn't exactly block out the noises from outside.

'Miss Weasley- you had one of these last lesson and the lesson- don't ignore it like you have for the past week' Slughorn muttered as he threw a piece of parchment onto our table as I took a breath seeing Madam Pomfrey's handwriting.

'I don't want to give back that cushion. I know my arms healed but it nice to cuddle at night' I muttered as Draco rolled his eyes.

'You're supposed to cuddle Draco at night' Pansy said as I watched Draco nod.

'I'm not in his bed every night though- I'll to give it back eventually' I breathed darting my eyes down. Why do I talk so loud especially when Ron hasn't mentioned anything still! Anything about Amber telling everyone I was sleeping with Draco but hey ho.

'You have one hour to make the potion- page 10 in your books for help.' Slughorn said as he sat in chair resting his face in his hands as I signed. I was tired, moody and couldn't be bothered to get up. I'm also hungry.

'Don't suppose you want to get the equipment' I smiled brightly at Draco as he looked down at me slowly knowing now to argue as he nodded as I smiled watching him stand and I placed my head on the table.

'Where's Blaise' Pansy muttered annoyed as I shot my head up raising my eyebrow.

Where was Blaise?

'Relax, he's with McGonagall. She's got him on cleaning up duties for tomorrow night for jinxing some 6th year mud- muggle borns' Draco finished as I looked up at him.

Mudblood?

'What have you done to Draco Malfoy, Hannah?! ' Pansy said surprised as Draco changed his wording, something he had never done mid sentence.

'Anyway- what Blaise did was wrong-

'They were back stabbing their own house, Ravenclaws. Blaise heard them talking about how 8th years shouldn't of been placed back into their houses and then one of them noticed Blaise and though it was a good idea to gang up on him. Five 6th years vs one tall smart 8th, it was a recipe for disaster. Ended up flooding the boys bathroom' Draco breathed as he dropped all the equipment onto the table as Pansy and Daphne stood together. I looked at Draco, this was new news to us and Pansy knew everything?

'Happened at the start of break- McGonagall went mad' Daphne added as I looked between Daphne and Blaise.

'Looks like I'm going to have a brilliant christmas morning, waiting for him!' Pansy said with a huff as I stood.

'Your spending christmas apart though? You could always just say goodbye?' Daphne breathed and she and Pansy went into their own conversation as I stood with Draco standing in front of hims as I felt his hands lightly wrap on my waist as I smiled beginning to an infusion of wormwood.

This was going to be a good christmas.

The best christmas yet.

'HANNAH! SHE'S STOLEN IT! I'M TELLING YOU SHE DAMN RIGHT HAS"! Pansy's voice echoed as I looked at myself in the mirror taking a breath. My hair was down and had large crimps with a middle parting. I wore a silver necklace and clutch with a dark blue strapless dress that was tight at the front with silk and formed into a mermaid style with small silver gems slightly covering the dress as I wore a simple pair of silver strapped heels. It was truly beautiful.

'Daphne is going to pay- wow'

I looked up jumping lightly by her now toned down voice as I looked up at her. She wore a tight ¾ length red silk dress with large black heels and her hair down and straight.

'Well go big or go home, is that what people say?' I replied turning back with a smile as I step away from my bedroom grinning towards her.

'Your dress is beautiful, especially with your green eyes' I said lightly as she smiled.

'Draco seriously didn't pick that out? It's- I couldn't imagine something looking better on you' she breathed in only a whisper as she looked me up and down.

'What did Daphne do?' I asked as she looked back up at me.

'She stole my muggle hair straighteners, I had to use some spell. She's first one down no surprise' Pansy said as I shook my head with a chuckle.

'Are you ready?' she asked as I looked at her with a smile and a nod.

'Our last christmas at Hogwarts. Let's make it one to remember' she said as I nodded before we began to walk down the many flights of stairs, let's hope these shoes aren't painful.

'Don't you just hate walking down though, everyone's looking at you not to mention- ex students being there' I breathed annoyed as Pansy and I began to walk along the dungeon corridor as we began to walk to the great hall where we would meet Blaise and Draco, well we hope they're going to be there.

'Oh Hannah don't panic now, you look beautiful. Just worry about tripping down the stairs and no one being there to pick you up' She said parting from me as the two of us took either side of the great hall stairs as I looked down taking a breath. 4th year memories flooding back, oh how times had changed. I looked up feeling, safe? Relieved? Happy? A smile made a dent on my face as I watched Draco walk forward with Blaise as he wore a velvet black tux. I wasn't a fan of velvet but well- he was an exception.

I smiled as I came to the bottom as he took my hand laying a gentle kiss on it as I smiled hugging him.

'You look beautiful' he whispered as I pecked his cheek.

'Only because of this dress. How did you find something so- I don't even know how to describe' I breath looking down at the material.

'Your brother- and the pregnant one, Fleur? They are here, there with you brothers minus the one that's a prick. And the one that's too busy to even come back and help fight in the war' Draco breathed. Charlie. Well that's no surprise. At least he got Percy right- but well I wouldn't say he was a prick anymore- he quit his job at the ministry to prove to us he wasn't who he was previous. Still a impression kept with Draco.

'Come on Draco, you're going to have to speak to them sooner or later, why not now?' I breathed as he took my hand before the two of us walked into to the great hall as it looked identical and also heavily improved from 4th year, music echoed through the room as it was a nice warm temperature still the room was covered in ice and also, as bright as a candle light.

We turned the corner as I pulled Draco towards me family as they noticed the two of us as I looked up at Draco with a reassuring smile.

'So someone tells me McGonagall is allowing 8th years to drink alcohol? Does she know it might end very badly for some student's' I breathed as Hermione raised her eyebrow as she wore a simple lilac knee length dress with a cut out back with two silver straps and her hair in a messy bun. Ron and Harry were in neat black suits, an improvement from fourth year, Ginny in long grey dress that was similar to our bridesmaid dress. George in a dark purple suit that matched Percy's blue one. I smiled at my siblings as they returned it but also shot questioning glances between their self and Draco.

'Well if no one else is going to say it, boys you've chosen well, Harry perfect, Ron- a good improvement since fourth year and girls- very beautiful' I breathed with a smile as Percy looked at me as I noticed my voice go from a low to very high pitch whilst talking.

'Anyway- ' I stated as we all took a glass of- something fizzy? From the waiters.

'How's mum, dad?' I soon asked as George looked at me.

'Same- Fleur really made mum lose it today though. Didn't like what mum had hand made her for this-

'So Fleur did what we all think is- rather ridiculous' Ron ended Ron as I looked confused at him.

'Hannahz!' I turn hearing the sweet french accent behind me as I take a breath.

'Your wedding dress- wow. Your- your huge for 5 months' I breathed confused as the familiar black and white material showed in my face.

'I knowz! I've changed it but well it's always going to be that one thing I love the most on me' she breathed as I side hugged her placing my hand on the small bump as Bill looked wearingly to Draco and also at Fleur.

Her dress had been cut short, much shorter and where her body had grown extra material had been added, it wasn't identical but- very similar.

'I love it' I lied as she smiled. I mean she looked beautiful but well- I wouldn't wear my wedding dress to something like this. I can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be. I'm more a leggings and t-shirt kinda girl.

'Bill look it's Hagrid- I promised I would go and speak with him' she said as Bill nodded before he was dragged by an eager Fleur over towards Hagrid.

'Must be the baby brain' I muttered turned back as Ron's eyes were still wide.

'The women's mental- was before and after she got pregnant.' Ron said as I rolled my eyes alongside Hermione.

'You weren't saying that when she kissed your cheek in fourth year though was you?' Harry replied as I bit my lip seeing a small blush appear on Ron's face. Especially because he was standing opposite the person he disliked the most.

'Anyway- I'll see you guys later. We're going back together aren't we?' I said taking Draco's hand as Hermione and Ginny nodded.

'See wasn't to difficult' I said as we neared the entrance again as he bit his lip as I followed. What was Fleur thinking?

Draco let out a chuckled as I smiled shaking my head. I wasn't in a mood to get the giggles not with this champagne.

'Well I know your family is nuts- I didn't realise just how nuts' he breathed as I bit my lip with a nod as we sat down on two chairs.

'She's so pretty I mean she can pull it off but well-

'She's wearing a wedding dress to a formal dinner party, even that sounds stupid' Draco said shaking his head with a smile.

'Welcome to our family Draco' I muttered as he grabbed my hand.

'I liked what she did with it though- I'm glad she cut it. Helps show her bump off' I breathed as Draco rolled his eyes.

'I'm going to the bathroom- I'll come and find you' I breathed pecking his lips as he nodded before I got up walking out the great hall and towards the girls bathrooms. There were couples of our years and older, old faces that I greeted with a small smile before finally reaching the bathrooms. Going for a pee was much harder than I thought it would be as awkwardly sat buried in materially as I managed to come out the door with a huff walking over to the sink and reapplying my lipstick.

Tonight was going well, just a few more hours and I would be home with my family and then boxing day Draco and Narcissa were coming over for dinner.

I mean for once my family stayed quiet from threatening Draco and so did Draco, he was actually laughing about them. I know it's at them and not with them but well it was some improvement.

'Miss Weasley why have you been ignoring my messages'

I stop with a groan turning around and seeing Madam Pomfrey in her same uniform. She hadn't dressed up? That's a shame.

'I have the cushion in my room I'll-

'This isn't about the cushion Miss Weasley. I'm sorry to have to find you on this night but- you leave me no choice. You've been ignoring me the last 3 weeks and I can't keep it till after the holidays because it will be just too late' she replied as I looked at her.

'Whats wrong? It is Amber- look if you know about her and-

'Miss Weasley, I need you to come to the hospital wing, now.'

'Can't it wait? The dance is going to start any minute-

'Miss Weasley it can't wait. I know you don't want to leave the ball but you need to come _now'_ she replied her voice turning more stern as she told me, not asked me. I swallowed, well it must be important for her to come and find me. What's happened now?

'If you refuse then I'm going to have to take the matter to Professor McGonagall and your parents' she added as I bit my lip hard. Well it can't be that bad and if it isn't to do with Amber then- I have been stuffing my face with cakes and fatty foods maybe she's telling me I have high cholesterol or something like that?

'How long is it going to take?' I asked with a huff swinging my dress towards her.

'Well, it's up to you what you do after. Come on dear' she said as she turned as I arched my eyebrow following after her.

I hope Draco wouldn't be to mad at me?

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

'Where's Hannah, the dance is about to start?' Pansy asked as her, Blaise as I sat around a Slytherin table that was where we were going to be seated for dinner after the first dance. I tapped my watched, she said she was going to the bathroom 30 minutes ago?

'Your sure she wasn't in the girls bathroom?' I asked Pansy picking at my tie that was held tightly around my neck.

I wasn't worried, just curious.

'I checked and double checked and triple checked, she's not in there and don't even think about making me walk over the castle checking the other bathrooms. Are we sure she's not even in here, I mean it's crowded she could be in here talking to those siblings of hers' Pansy breathed leaning back in her chair.

'I would see her if she was in here Pansy! Something must have happened. I'm going to look for her-

'I'm sure she is perfectly fine, she's safe Draco.' Pansy said stopping me from getting up as I looked at her.

'I'm sure she's fine mate, probably forgot her lipstick knowing her' Blaise breathed as I sat back down in my seat taking a breath.

Something wasn't right.

'I'm going to look for her- if I miss the dance I miss the dance. I can't if she's not here anyway.' I said shaking my head as I stood from the table as Pansy looked at me. As I ignored what ever her facial expression was going to change into as I moved away from the table, re tightening my tie as I headed up the entrance steps and turned right into the corridor-

'I was just coming to look for you' I breathed as I watched her hobble along the corridor looking at the floor before she jumps slightly at my voice blinking. She looked at me taking a deep breath-

'Are you alright alright? Where did you get off to ? The dance is about to start' I said taking her limp hand as I gave her a questioning look as we slowly walked down the entrance stairs.

'I- um-

'Don't tell me you forgot something, Blaise already told me' I breathed as she just nodded looking down as the two of us walked back into the great hall.

'Want a drink, looks like they're having trouble with the band. Mother did say they were a disappointment. Had them for her birthday once and they only played the same song all night-

'Do you mind If I skip the dance? I just want to sit down' she breathed lightly as I looked at her.

'No course not. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look a bit hot?' I asked feeling her head as she shook her head.

'It's hot in here isn't it? I think I'm just going to sit down. Why don't you go and talk to people, I know you wanted to talk to Marcus even if he's not the most likeable person' She breathed as I looked at her.

'Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes. Pansy and Blaise are on our table' I said lightly as she nodded, she really did look beautiful in that dress.

I kissed her temple wearingly as I watched her look down before she turned and walked towards our table.

She loved the dance part? Why didn't she want do dance?

'Come on Han, just one dance please you look like you hate being here' Hermione Granger said as she walked over to our table as the music had changed. Hannah had been quiet the whole dinner, continually sipping her water and playing with her food that she hadn't eaten. Something was really up with her.

I thought I would never see the day where Hermione Granger is confident but then, something told me she had probably had too many glasses of wine tonight. I bit my lip trying not to chuckle as I watched Pansy's glare move onto Hermione. There was definitely some jealously as I watched Hannah look down at her place mat and back up to Hermione who had come and sat herself in Blaise's empty chair and grabbed onto Hannah's hand.

'You haven't danced all night and it's nearly midnight, we're going home soon. Please Hannah' she signed as Hannah looked at her.

She shook her head lightly,

'I have a killing headache, I just want to go to bed. Sorry mione- go and ask Ginny. I'll make sure I'm at your tower at 1 am but go and enjoy yourself, I'm fine honestly' she breathed as I looked at her.

She been in a anti mood all night. Not moving from her chair.

'Alright' Hermione said lightly placing her hand on Hannah's arm as I watched her look down before Hermione vanished and she pulled her chair from the table.

'I think I'm going to go upstairs, the sounds killing my head' she breathed as I followed her movements.

'It's nearly midnight stay for the the countdown Han' Pansy said as I looked at the large clock in the centre of the great hall, 11:59.

'I - I can't- sorry' she said struggling to move her dress as I looked at her, her behaviour was off even for her.

'Here, let me help' I said helping the material move away from the table as her hands stopped me.

'I can do it myself' she said parting from the table and taking a large breath as I looked at Pansy confused.

'I don't need you to walk me Draco- I- I can do it myself' she breathed as she was half way across the dance floor.

'I know you just don't look very well' I breathed looking at her as she took large breaths slowing down.

'I'm- I'm fine' she breathed as she flinched from the loud sound of the countdown. _Ten_

'Hannahz are you alirghtz? ' The french women asked as Hannah flinched away from her as I stepped forward. _Nine._

'Perfect look- I'll see you ….. Later' she breathed as Fleur looked at her confused.

 _Eight._

'What have you done Malfoy?' I heard seeing the brother with the werewolf scratches appear, Bill?

 _Seven._

'He's done nothing. Leave him alone. I just want to go upstairs and this dress- ' she breathed out of breath and annoyed as I watched her wearingly she really didn't look very well.

 _Six_

'This dress is so bloody tight and so hot and-

 _Five._

'Whoa- I've got you Han' The now single Weasley twin breathed as he helped Hannah stand as Bill and I held the same concerning looks on our face.

 _Four_

'Get off me, I'm fine' she pulled off George annoyed as her attitude continued to change.

 _Three._

'You're so close to me, move away I just want to go upstairs and take this bloody dress off' she said as I bit my lip confused as she held her head in annoyance as her siblings followed my observation.

 _Two_

'I just want to get out of here is that too much to ask' she cried pushing past George and now, fantastic- Ronald.

 _One_

The room fell into cheers as i leaped forward next to Weasley watching her hurry out of the great hall and vanish in the blink of an eye.

What was wrong with her?

I looked down to a glaring Weasley as parted my lips.

'What have you done Malfoy?'

-)

I'd never been so grateful to be able to come out of a room before, hurrying up the entrance steps leaving Pansy as I made my way towards the common room around half an hour later of worrying about Hannah and getting lectured by the Weasle himself.

I'm hoping Hannah would talk to me alone, because every year below fourth had already gone home and most of the people had stayed in the hall.

I hoped she was in the common room because otherwise I wouldn't see her till- tomorrow. Merlin, it was Christmas day. Still I needed to speak to her now- nether mind seeing her tomorrow.

The common room door opened instantly as I hurried into the common room seeing her bag on the table and her sitting on the floor opposite the fire. I stopped looking at her as she had changed. She wore black bottoms and a red button up shirt as she slightly turned her head towards me as she sniffed wiping her eyes.

'What's wrong' I said crouching next to her. Note to self- velvet isn't the best for crossing your legs with but somehow is seamed to make her smile.

'I hate that suit' she whispered shaking her head as I nodded with a smile.

'But on you it's alright' she breathed as I looked at her placing a finger where a tear had fallen as it quietened her.

'I'm sorry your didn't like the dress-

'It's nothing about the dress- it was everyone around me' she hissed turning her face as I removed my hand looking at her.

'The dress is beautiful' she replied as I looked at her.

'What's wrong' I asked as she looked down taking a breath.

'I really have ruined everything, I'm not lying. I've ruined everything' she breathed as fresh tears formed in her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her growing confused.

'You're going to hate- I hate myself. How could I be so stupid' she said as I looked down at her.

'What happened, you were fine before you left and then- you've been acting nervous all night' I breath as I watched her shiver moving her hand as she held onto a piece of parchment.

'Everyone's going to hate me Draco- everyone, this is even worse than Amber and Haul' she breathed as I looked at her eyes there were full of worry. Wait Amber and Haul? What!?

'Tell me Hannah, tell me and I can help you- I doubt it's not that big of a deal-

'Madam Pomfrey wasn't after me for the cushion- she needed to speak to me. She needed to give me this' She whispered as she handed me the closed parchment as I took it my hand as I watched her hand lightly shake as I looked back up to her face.

'I'm so sorry' she whispered as I opened the parchment, feeling worried now my self.  
I hadn't seen her like this, not even through the war?

 _ **Madam Pomfrey,  
For Miss Hannah Beatrice Weasley,**_

Good evening Madam, I enclose your students test results that you submitted and their outcome.

 **Hannah- Beatrice- Weasley.**

Cholesterol **Good**  
Thyroid **Good**  
BloodCount **Good**  
Glucose **Good**  
Pregnant **Positive.**

Following the events I believe she fainted because of early pregnancy or threw reaction to the situation.  
An appointment is going to need to be made by her to inform us on how she is going to carry on with the pregnancy. She needs to make this appointment by the 30th of December as we need to find out how many weeks she actually is. Of which can be done through the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Please ring me if you have any questions.  
You need to inform her as soon as possible.  
This is confidential and because she is 18, her parents are not legally able to know.

 **Yours faithfully  
D.R Headworths  
St Mungos Laboratory department.**

 _'Say something, anything Draco. Please'_


	95. Chapter 95

**_Chapter 95 - " Merry Bloody Christmas"_**

 **Hannah's P.O.V.**

'Say something, anything Draco, Please''

It felt like my heart had stopped as if time had stopped, I watched him read the parchment over and over again as I felt air become trapped in my windpipe. I was beyond worried- goodness knows what his reaction was going to be.

The whole night had been a disaster, from walking into the hospital wing I knew something was wrong and when I opened the paper, I cried. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel.

I was worried, scared, frightened.

'Draco?' I asked gently as he moved his eyes away from the parchment and onto the fire as I looked at him.

'How long have you known?' he asked as his tone made me confirm my frightness. He wasn't happy nor angry. He wasn't presenting any emotion.

'I found out tonight- Madam Pomfrey found me as I was about to go back. You have to believe me-

'Of course I believe you' Draco was quick to reply as I looked at him as he got up quickly as I watched him stand and stand away from me, running his hand through his hair as he took a large breath.

I turned my attention back to the fire looking down as silence filled between us.

'Merry bloody christmas' I whispered as I felt a tear travel down my face.

'Do- Do you know what you're going to do? Are you , are you going to keep it?' he asked as I looked up from my lap.

It? It is a baby.

'Of course I'm keeping it Draco- even if, even if you don't want me.' I replied getting up as he sat down on the sofa as I turned to him as he looked up at me.

'Why would you think that?' he said as I parted my lips.

'Because you haven't said anything, I don't know if you are angry? Happy? Sad-

'I'm not angry. Just, surprised' he replied as I moved over towards him and sitting next to him lightly.

'So am I' I breathed feeling the exhaustion take over me.

I did hate long nights.

'I mean it could be worse, we could be 15 and about to take part in a war that pulls apart our family' I breathed as he shook his head as silence feel between us again.

Maybe now wasn't the time to joke but let's face it- we can't change anything now. Besides its going to be me pushing out something so big, out of something so small.

'You want me to be happy and I can be-

'Of course I want you to be happy Draco. It's your child as much as mine' I replied looking at him as I noticed his eyes travel down to my stomach.

'So- you're really Pregnant. You're really having my child?' he breathed as I looked at him with a slight smile.

'Well… Draco of course it's your child' I replied as his face began to turn as I shook my head with a smile.

'So?' he asked as I looked forward,

'So now the constant worrying begins' I muttered as I felt him turn to me.

'It's okay- to feel angry , sad, disappointed. Our lives are going to change forever, they already have-

'Stop thinking like that. I am happy, I love you and only you Hannah. It's only going to ever be you! It's just happened a bit sooner than we thought it would' Draco cut me off as I looked at him.

'Well in all defence it's not like we actually ever did anything to prevent it' I replied as I felt Draco shifted.

'It's both of our faults- we knew what we were getting yourself into' Draco replied as I nodded.

'It's just hard- especially when you're all caught up in the moment' I breathed as I felt Draco's smirk.

'Your barely 19 and your girlfriend's pregnant with your child and your smirking? I thought you were going to break up with me' I replied with a smile turning back around to face to fire.

'Look I know it's difficult to process right now- but we will be happy. Really happy, mum said it's normal after the three month stage because then it actually looks like a real baby and -

'Just because it's difficult doesn't mean we should be ashamed to feel the way we do right now- it's a surprise. We just need to adjust to it' Draco replied as he took my hand.

'It's the best news I've had in awhile' he added as I turned to him.

This was a complete shock, I thought he was going to go angry and ignore me for a while- I was happy of course I was happy. A child wasn't going to ruin our lives. It was good news, the best in a long time. This baby is going to have a brilliant up-bringing with a loving family-

'It's not just us who have to adjust Draco. Ron's going to kill you' I whispered covering my hands with my face.

Draco feel silent.

'Not just Weasle- the other three and your father' Draco replied as I put my head in my hands.

Mum- she would see the light out of everything.

'When are you or we, going to tell them?' he replied as I looked at him.

'When? I don't even know how?' I replied with a groan as Draco let out a chuckle as I mentally wanted to slap him.

'This isn't funny Draco' I replied as he shook his head chuckling.

'Maybe I should tell them- on my own?'

'There going to kill me either way' he replied as I looked at him.

'You know I really did have no clue. At all. I mean I thought feeling sad and angry recently was normal. I bet you any money the signs are gonna start this week, if mum makes me drink that potion- oh merlin' I whispered annoyed as I felt Draco's hand on my back.

'Did you make an appointment with Madam Pomfrey?' he asked as I nodded.

'First day back, Saturday evening 5 pm. That's the day we have until McGonagall and all the teachers are aware of it' I replied as he nodded.

'She thinks I'm around a month but we won't know until the scan' I replied leaning on him gentle.

'So we both better pass these bloody exams because there's no way I'm repeating them when I'm about to pop. I want to be relaxing and stress free.' I replied as I felt Draco smile as I bit my lip.

'We can do this, I'm not going to let my brothers hurt you Draco. But be prepared for boxing day- I think it might be best if you tell your mother and your father' I replied as he nodded.

'Who are you going to tell first?' he asked as I looked at him feeling the heat radiate of the fire.

'Hermione will lecture me- Ron disown me- Harry and Ginny I don't want to put that pressure on them. Dad- no way. So,

'Your mum' Draco finished as I nodded turning my attention to the bells in the tower's clock. It was time to meet them.

I stood slowly Draco following.

'I'll take your case- no objection' Draco replied as he grabbed onto the large black suitcase as i bit my lip with a nod.

Not an angry Draco, just an over protective one.

'Just remain calm and try not to worry' Draco said as we stopped outside of the Gryffindor tower as I turned to him taking hold of my case that I placed into the air.

'Have you got to be careful with certain magic-

'What Magic?' Ginny asked as she held her arms across her chest. Sometimes I felt like she was the older sister and not me. I couldn't lie- I don't think I was the best older sister at times.

'Producing a patronus- I'm helping Draco' I replied feeling my voice shaky as I looked her in the eye.

Oh how the situation was so very different.

'I'll see you tomorrow. I love you' I whispered as I pecked his lips.

'Merry christmas Han' he whispered as I smiled feeling his cold breath on my neck the familiar mint scent reaching my nostrils.

I hope I don't end up hating that when these signs start showing.

'Everything is going to be okay. I love you' he ended as I nodded.

'Merry Christmas Draco'

I came back to reality as we arrived through the floo network into the burrow. Everyone was happy, so happy. I mean this was our first christmas without Fred but, George was the best I had seen him. He was smiling.

I just couldn't see myself ruining this family christmas happiness but there was only so much.

Mum had our presents lined up already as I hugged her. I kept away, Amber wasn't coming home for christmas but she unlike many was actually enjoying her stay. Apparently she doesn't mind sleeping all day. Dad was already pulling Harry and Ron off into the garage as Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen with mum to get hot drinks.

I felt numb, I mean this was reality. I wasn't a little girl anymore- I was growing a baby- a child. A little boy or girl was going to be coming into the world with Draco and I as their parents. A new life. My life was never going to be the same- I had to think about not just myself but the growing child inside of me. I looked down at Fleur as Bill handed her a hot chocolate they were so happy. I was happy I loved children but why couldn't Draco and I get engaged now that's enough anger for Ron for one day. Fleur was glowing and she was just so happy as she felt her stomach. Mum was so happy, we all were so happy for them but for me?

It was just going to be a complete other story.

'Alright Han' George asked as I zoned back in blinking away tears that had formed as I nodded rubbing my head.

Of course bloody not!

'I'm going to head to bed- I'll see you in the morning' I said as he looked down at me nodding. I turn walking towards the stairs as I felt sick from nerves floating my case up with me.

'She's kicking! Mollyz she's kicking!' I heard Fleur beam as I bit my lip hard walking the last of the stairs as I heard mum and the others ( mentally imagines George rolling his eyes at the girls) hurry in. I took a breath, tears flowing down the my cheeks hearing mums delight.

Oh how it was going to be a complete other story with me.

I hardly got about an hours sleep. I was grateful for having my own room now though, because I kept crying. I wasn't sure if it was out of worry, nerves of actually sadness but I think I'm just scared.

Because when I tell one of them- it's going to ruin their christmas.

I wanted to be confident and tell them like they always say I can tell them anything but I need them to not overreact. I need them to be calm.

A Weasley's temperament is never calm.

I sniffled my nose. I need to tell someone, who's ever down stairs I'm going to tell them. First and possible last if they decide to shout it out the whole house. I got out of bed, the same bedroom that was Ginny and mine. But she was staying in the extension and Hermione had joined her along with Ron. Leaving Fred to have his own Room as well as Percy and lastly, Ron's room to be empty.

I grabbing my pink dressing gown walking into the bathroom opposite. I washed my face taking a breath.

I think the tears were from my anxiety- what's the worst that can happen?

Don't even imagine Hannah.

It's all going to be okay, just tell them simple and then it's over.

I kept repeating this in my head as I walked down the stairs feeling like I could vomit all over the floor and also fall because my legs were like jelly. Not to mention feeling like I could have some sort of panic attack.

'Merry Christmas Hannah'

Harry?

Thank Merlin, Harry's the most least reactable person here- he can reassure me.

'Harry look-

'Merry Christmas Han'

I took a breath standing on the bottom step as I hear the door close as red hair come into sight,

This was turning out to be the worst thing imaginable.

Well they do say start with the biggest.

The person I feared the most out of everyone, just so happened to be the first person I tell.

Am I still sticking to that now though?

Bloody brilliant.

Well Shim I'm sorry if their responce isn't the best right now, but they will be one of the most loving uncle you are ever going to get.

I was panicking, way more than panicking as I felt my lip tremble as Ron and Harry got into their own conversation as I stood at the bottom step. I mean I can't just come out randomly and say it can I? I'm trying my best not to cry but I know that as soon as they really look at me? They know that something is going to be wrong. I take a breath, the feeling of vomit still feeling high in my stomach. It was quiet, I think it was around half 7. Mum would be up soon. Maybe I should tell her first, but getting her alone is going to be tricky and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this a secret. I was one to always tell the truth to my family, I never denied dating Draco. I didn't keep our relationship a secret.

I need to tell someone- but I don't think I can tell Ron.

Why did he have to come in the bloody room!?

What happened to him being the last to wake up!  
'Oi Hannah these mince pies are going to go if you don't get over here' Ron called as I felt myself begin to shake as I take a few breaths.  
I was angry because I don't want to hurt him- but what ever happens how ever he finds out he's going to be hurt. Really hurt.  
It wasn't trying to tell them that was the problem, it was trying to determine how any of them were going to react.

Even Harry could go mad?

I kept quiet maybe If I just show my face- maybe then it could be easier?

So I was going to tell Ron?

Ron of all people?

Do I really want to ruin christmas?

No of course not but well, I can't keep this a secret for much longer.  
I slowly walk over to the kitchen looking down, I can't look at either of them as I feel my mouth go dry as my heart continues to rapidly beat.

'There you are- what's wrong?' Ron asked as I kept my eyes on the floor feeling his and Harry's attention turn to me as I now could throw up at any second.

"I-I- I- I don't-' I couldn't, It came out in barely a whisper as I let the tears fall letting Ron hurry over to me as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder supporting me as he sits me down on a chair as I watched Harry look at me.

'Hey? What's wrong?' Ron asked as I wiped my tears.

He probably thinks I've broken something - mum would go mad if I broke something of Freds. Oh how he's going to hate me.

'You know you can tell us anything? Don't tell me you've broken something? Look we can probably fix it and dad can-

'Ron' I said simply looking at the floor as he quieted.

'I'm sorry, I really am' I stated as I looked at him closing my eyes and feeling tears slip down.

'It can't be that bad' he joked as I looked at him feeling Harry move over to us and take a seat opposite.

'Harry- whatever happens I need you to - watch that Ron doesn't do anything' I stated as I watched Ron grow confused.

Right let's do this.

It's now or never.

'What do you mean wat-

'Ron be quiet' I said as I took a few deep breaths.

'I need you for 5 minutes be my brother, I need you to not overreact- I need you to be there for me- I need you to accept it- I need you to be the caring loving twin that you say you are. Please don't shout or do anything drastic- because out of everyone you're the one person who I know will shout and go mad and - and I just need you to be there for me just for 5 bloody minutes' I whispered feeling tears escape my eyes as I watched him grow confused.

'Please don't say you and Ferret are engaged' he stated as I laughed shaking my head.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

'Then what is it?' Ron asked calmly as I looked down.

"I- I- ' I shook my head looking at him.

'I'm sorry Ron, I've ruined everything' I whispered as he parted his lips.

'Come on Hannah' he said as I looked at him wiping my eyes one last time, his voice was gentle but I knew that it wasn't going to last for much longer...

'I'm pregnant' I said as I watched his eyes go large and his mouth ajar as he just looked back at me as I felt tears fall down my face. Silence filled the room as I felt Harry's eyes on the two of us. I wasn't sure how mentally he had processed that. But either way I wasn't in the embracefull loving brotherly hug I thought I might ( never) be getting.

'Ron please-

'Don't' he said stopping my hand from getting to his as I looked at him, anger in his voice.

'Ron-

'Don't come after me, neither of you.' he breathed standing quickly from chair as I looked at him.

'I just wanted you to be my brother for 5 minutes is that to much to ask-

'It is when you've been stupid enough to get yourself knocked up! You've ruined your life Hannah, with a Malfoy of all people' he replied as he turned quickly as he stepped outside of the burrow as I let out a cry feeling Harry move next to me.

'I'm so sorry' I cried as I felt Harry hug me as I laid my head on his shoulder letting little cries out.I was rather pathetic right now, crying my eyes out but well what else can I do. He hates me, he actually hates me and I know it.

I just needed someone to tell me, someone to tell me everything is going to be okay.

'What's wrong with Ro- Hannah?' I heard Hermione's voice gently echo through the kitchen as I pull away from Harry a few minutes later rubbing my face.

'It's all my fault Hermione, It's all my fault' I whispered as she crouched down next to me with a concerning face.

'What's your fault dear?' I heard mum say as she came in wearing her bunny slippers and dressing gown. I looked at Harry, why did I tell Ron first. I should have told mum I should have told her first.  
Why am I so stupid?  
I placed my head in my hands feeling Harry turn to mums movements in the kitchen. I wondered just how far Ron was going to go. Could she see him?  
I feel Harry's hand gently squeeze mine as I just nod.  
I really couldn't trust my voice right now.

'The thing is, she's pregnant.' Harry said as I somehow mentally thanked him as I heard mum make a high pitched sound putting tea bags into a cup as she put her hands on the table as I felt Hermione's eye grow wide as she looked down at me as I opened my eyes.

'Everyone- out' Mum ordered as she kept her head facing the wall as I looked at Harry and Hermione as I felt Hermione's reassuring hand on arm before the two of them vanished and shut the kitchen door leaving just mum and I as she slowly turned around.

'I-'m sorry' I whispered as I watched her face instantly soften moving instantly next to me and hugging me.

'It's okay, it's going to be okay darling. I'm here for you' she said as I broke, my worry was mainly over.  
What am I going on about? The worry was just starting?  
I sniffled as I hugged mum.

'Madam Pomfrey told me yesterday- I told Draco. He's - well it's a surprise for, everyone. I'm so sorry I've disappointed you' I whispered pulling back as she shook her head hugging me again.

'Darling you could never disappoint me, never' she whispered as I hugged her.  
'You've gone through too much for me to be angry at you, we all have.' she muttered as I just hugged her.

'I told Ron- he's gone off. I just wanted him to be there for me but he's never going to be like that he hates Draco too much and now I'm guessing me' I replied as mum pulled back.

'Your brother is just shocked- he'll come round. It's your father we need to worry about- let me tell him. Go and have a shower, get dressed you jumpers on your bed. Come down and as a family- we can talk about it. Hannah you could never disappoint me. Shock me, yes. But you're so good with Teddy, you're going to be a wonderful mother and Draco loves you very much. Something your brother doesn't want to admit. Yes your young, not married, still at home but your not a child. Your nearly 19 and your both mature for your age. Some people have children planned at your age, I had Charlie in my early 20s. Ronald isn't mad because your pregnant he's mad because it's Draco's. For all the bad things he's done in his life, Draco has done good. Very good to be forgiven, to an extent. It just takes longer for some people' mum replied as I looked at her.  
'How's dad going to react?' I asked quietly as she looked at me.  
'I don't know. Which is why it's best for me to tell him. What did Madam Pomfrey tell you?' mum asked as I looked at her.  
'We think I'm around a month, I have an appointment first day back with her.' I replied as I nodded. She nodded.  
'How was Draco, why you first told him?' she asked slightly tilting her head as I looked at her.  
'Well, a bit speechless, I mean were trying to be happy but it is a shock' I replied as she nodded.  
' I'm going to get dressed' I added a few quiet moments later as she nodded.  
'You know I'm here if you ever have any question's I've had enough babies to know. Fleur can help you as well' Mum said as we stood I nodded.  
Fleur was going to hate the fact she's not the only one pregnant now.  
'Thank you, for not , not shouting' I said lightly as she turned again smiling at me.  
'I love you Hannah' she said as I hugged her one last time.  
'I love you to mum' I whispered as I felt a love that can only be described as a mothers love indulge around me.  
She may not be happy but, like she said we are adults and I'm going to give this child the best life it can have.

 **Saturday 25th of December.**

I sat alone in the darkness inside of my room half an hour later, washed, cleaned and dressed in leggings and my black and red christmas jumper. I sat at the end of my bed the feeling of sickness swaying around me as I fiddle with a thread from the jumper, tightening it around my thumb. I was expecting someone to come in, someone to talk to me. I thought Ginny would have but she really had moved out of this room. I thought she would be in here getting ready for the day and asking me questions, about anything and everything. Obviously not.

I think I might have really hurt her.

 _But I haven't done anything bad!_

I'm not the bad person and neither is Draco!

Oh Merlin I sound like a 14 year old stroppy teenager...

 _'She's not ever nineteen Molly! How could she be so stupid!'_

I took a breath, dad frightened me as I heard his shouts echo from the living room. Where he and mum was, where everyone was. George, Percy, Bill, Fleur- they were all there. Probably judging my every move and deciding how to kill Draco.

Most likely.

Dad hadn't reacted well and it made me even more nervous to walk down there, I mean I was going to have to get out of this room sooner than later but to walk down there and everyone be shouting at me?

I can't even disapparate somewhere, not for another whole 9 months.

It's going to have to be the floo network for a very long time.

Where would I even go?

' _Arthur she isn't a child anymore. This is more difficult to her than it is for anyone one else!'_

Well, I have to thank mum. She was the only one defending me down there. Well actually she and dad were the only one's talking but at least she was saying something.

It went silent as I pulled my dark brown hair behind my ears as I lowered my legs to the floor.

'Darling, come on. It's best if we talk together. Don't worry, no one's going to shout dear' mum said gently as I looked up seeing her enter through the door. I look up at her as she held her hand out, _Don't worry, no one's going to shout._ I'm sorry but I very much doubt that.

Is Ron back yet? I haven't heard him. Oh merlin.

'Please?' she asked as I looked up at her, taking a gulp before nodding lightly grabbing her hand as she smiled warmly at me. I kept my eyes on the floor walking down the stairs after mum feeling the light hit my face as I could see figures sitting on the sofas and chairs.

'She's finally showing her face then' Dad said as Ignored him feeling mums hand grab onto mine.

'Well I was expecting shouting, but nice to know you have party poppers ready' I muttered standing facing my family as I looked down parting my lips.

'You can shout, scream, walk out whatever. I'm not stopping you but- you can't do anything to change what's happened. I'm not asking any of you to be happy, or excited but as your own sister- daughter, I ask for some respect ' I said looking around the room. Hermione and Ginny looked ill, Percy annoyed with George, Fleur disappointed, mum-

'Well sorry mum's the only one giving you that' Ronald said walking through the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast as I parted my lips.

'Ron' George started as Dad shook his head at Ron taking a breath.

'I'm sorry. I didn't plan this' I said as some part of me was mentally cringing, there really knew now that Draco and I really had done the 'deed'.

'So you're keeping it?' Bill spoke up as I shifted slightly nodding. There was no way I was going to use a muggle way to abort this child, not when this child would have a loving family.

'I'm not aborting it, sorry' I replied glaring at Ron as he placed his drink on the table glaring back.

'Hann-

'What? You're the one that was shouting 3 seconds ago?' I said looking at Dad as he parted his lips.

'Look-

'You're all mad because I'm 5 years to young and the father is an ex-death eater.' I ended as Dad nodded looking away as Ron tutted.

'Well somehow calm down because in 24 hours he and his mum are coming for dinner so I suggest lose what ever grudge you hold' I breathed.

'It's not that easy' Dad started as I looked at the floor.

' I can givz you my firzst trimezsta bookz' Fleur piped up as I looked at her with a smile.

'Look, we know none of you are happy about the, pregnancy. But forget about Draco, the baby- think about your sister, your best friend. She's on her own with a family who claims to be close but is a distant as pig when she needs us.' mum started holding onto her arm as I looked at her.

'Because she doesn't deserve to be on her own with a family that hate her and her- Draco. If you're going to ignore your sister then ignore me because as her mother I'm not leaving her side and as her siblings I highly don't doubt you're going to do the same as me.' Mum finished as I was mentally thanking her.

'As a family we need to deal and move on from this' Dad started.

'Including Draco' Dad finished as I watched Ron walk out the room.

'I thought we put all our differences about him behind us' Dad began as I looked at him.

Shouting one minute, the next?

'So tomorrow during dinner, we are going to talk together about what we are going to do. What your going to do after you leave, everything' Dad said.

'What? I come in and you'r shouting the next you're giving in and- rewarding her? She should pay for what she's made this family go through because of that twisted scum-

'Ron' Hermione warned lunging forward and grabbing onto his arm.  
'What I've made us go through? Well at least I knew how to do a disarming charm when your still practising a levitation charm- I'm surprised you survived second year with your broken wand let alone the war-  
'Here it comes! She's only going to get worse! Blaming everyone else for her 'condition'- I bet the pregnancy mood swings haven't even come on yet, seeing as your just a plain old bully you never helped any of us, your two busy up your own houses-  
'Come over to my face if you have something to say, don't stand in the shadows Ronnie- I started walking forward anger building inside of me as I felt mum grab ahold of my shoulder and watch Fleur raise next to me-  
'Go outside and calm down Ronald, before something happens' Mum said as we both flinched at the sound of Ron punching the wall.  
'Your always taking her side, it's always going to her! She's the shine of the bloody family in your eyes-  
'Come on Ron,' Dad said quietly as I mentally blocked my ears sitting down feeling Fleur and mum follow as I hear Bill and Percy stand following Dad and Ron and presumably Harry out the door as I hide my eyes, the emotions of anger but also sadness falling over me.  
Well, this really is the best christmas ever.

 **Monday 27th of December.**

The weekend was horrible, Ron wouldn't come in the house on Christmas day until I was out of sight because 'he couldn't stand the sight of me', mum gave him his dinner in the work shop and he remained in the extenuation. I wrote to Amber, she replied within 2 hours, she was excited but also shocked but un like some people, she didn't shout at me and make me feel worthless. She's coming home soon, just to take her exams but other wise her mental health is a lot more stable. Unfortunately she was still in coo coo land with Haul. I've never wanted to slap someone so badly they fly out the castle but, he was the last of my concerns at this present time.  
So Boxing day? Draco?  
Well, Narcissa was head over heels. Implying what colour would look fantastic in the manner. That A) I though she was selling and B) I'm never going to live in that manner, there are two bad memories for that place. Mum was talking to her, dad and my brothers glaring at Draco and questioning his motives which made me feel uncomfortable especially as my dad went into one about although he gave his 'blessing' (which is news to me) he hadn't give Draco permission to 'impregnate me' anytime soon which went into a whole conversation of Narcissa asking about a weeding? and dad asking if we knew what contraception was. I mean they must understand the whole 'heat of the moment thing' they've had 7 pregnancy's over the course of so many years.  
The girls?  
Fleur was happy I think? Ginny was normal I mean she was worrying me about having twins and having to push not one but two watermelon sized things out of my you know what. The whole matter she found rather numerous.  
Hermione and Harry?  
They were being the same best friend I met 8 years ago. They weren't shouting or looking any different at me. They were listening to everything I had to say in return to listen to Ron's reasons.  
And the Ronald Weasley him self?  
Well, he was bloody brilliant, he'd acted all smug infront of Draco, but I think that was the wine talking. He was a light weight of sorts. Hermione thinks it's so he looks bigger infront of Draco being the better man but to me? Ron was upset and I knew that. A twins bond is stronger than any normal sibling bond, were closer and we will always be closer. I just hoped the day he would forgive me would be sometime soon.  
I wasn't going to tell anyone, because a little thing in the back of mind told me that all my worry's would come true, so many women have miscarriages early on and everyone's excitement, just made me feel uneasy because if anything was to happen, I would and I know I would blame my self, for everything. For all the bad reactions there was some good and they were the one's we had to stick hold of.  
'So, I though this crazy sale's were only in the muggle world' Draco breathed as we walked along diagon alley, heading the the twins- George's shop.  
'So did I but apparently not' I replied holding his hand as we walked through witches and wizards gathering around the current shops, there still wasn't as many as there was but the one's that weren't open were in refurbishment.  
'So Draco, When exactly did you ask-  
'The morning we won the war, better then that later I though. I should have asked you same day maybe then you would have a ring on your finger' Draco replied as I raised my eyebrow.  
'Draco as soon as you put a ring on my finger, there's going to be press, plans, and parties- I would have called it off if you had asked me. A wedding and a baby at the same time- I'm not good with stress. I would have called it off the second I found I about the baby' I replied as we began to walk up to the stores at the end of the alley.  
'At least I know you will say yes when I do' Draco breathed as I nodded with a smile.  
'If you want my advice? Don't ask me until the baby's a few months old and then we can have a nice year to plan the wedding and let me get rid of the baby fat and then when the baby's at that cute stage there going to be wobbling along at our wedding looking adorable and then - 2 weeks on our own at some nice hot hotel and then a family holiday somewhere else' I breathed with a smile as Draco chuckled.  
'I have it all planned out, I can write it down for you if you want?' I asked with a wink as we walked in the twins joke shop instantly blown by the heat of so many people in here as Draco held tightly onto my hand as we walked greeting people before coming to George as we went into the empty.  
'Nasty out there, your want to be careful' George said as I looked confused at Draco.  
George had been quiet, the past day's, he hadn't said anything bad, nor anything good. He was talking like nothing had happened which I wasn't sure how I felt about.  
Now George had asked me to come along to the shop this morning, with out the rest of my siblings. For what? I'm not sure.  
'Now- I know you and Ron arn't- I've taken what you've been saying into a lot of thinking.' George started as I looked confused at him.  
'So I've made it official' George whispered handing me a letter as I took the parchment opening it slightly.

 _4th May 1997_

 _Due to the unexpected events of Fred Weasley death, the property of the shop and residence is now in full control of George Weasley, previous business partner and half owner of the property previous._ _  
_ _ **13th December**_ __ _ **1997**_ _  
_ _ **Following this update, I have received your request for ownership of the property and have granted you access.**_ _  
_ _ **As of the 14th of December 1997 : Fred Weasley will own half the property and residence with his new business parter, owning the other half of the property and residence:  
Ronald Weasley. **_

'You- I can't believe you did it. Ron's going to love it' I whispered hugging George as I felt my eyes well up.  
'Well he's going to be thanking you, whether he likes it or not. You showed me that I can trust him and that he's not a useless as he makes out to be' George replied as I smiled pulling back.  
'Fred would want his favourite brother (me) to follow his favourite sisters wishes anyway' George replied with a cheeky smile as I smiled.  
'I'm not his favourite, we were just closer than him and Ginny- because she's always with you-  
'Who said you were' George replied with a smirk as I glared slapping his arm.  
'Don't mess with a hormonal pregnant girl George' I cooed as he shook his head.  
'I know it's not easy and I haven't said much but- lives to short for arguments. Maybe- yes I agree I wish you wasn't but I'm not going to like you any less because your carrying Malfoy's child. A years time, everyone's going to be loving your child and have no hate- just waste. Ron would be the way he is if you were pregnant by Neville Longbottom let alone Draco- he's just angry. He'll come around, I'm sure' George replied as I smiled nodded.  
'So on another note, have you shown her yet' George asked behind me as I grew confused feeling Draco shake his head.  
'Just about to, want to join us?' Draco asked as George nodded as I grew even more confused.  
Who knew I would see the day where a male Weasley and Malfoy get along.

'You see, seeing as us two are the only one's to have asked what you want to after Hogwarts, I asked George if he could help me' Draco said as I stood in the middle of the two as we walked along the middle of diagon alley still near the joke shop,  
'Need help with what?' I asked confused looking between the two.  
'Help with finding the best place in the Alley' George replied as I grew ever more confused as we stopped.  
'Turn around Hannah' Draco said gently as I turn to the left my head feeling heavy as I took in the large shop. A brown wood around the outline, two shops destroyed to make one, the white flooring and walls inside making it look huge as I leaped forward through the large open door.  
'Good morning, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy' numerous people , builders? chanted as I looked around my eyes going massive as I see a flight of stairs on the back right,  
'We've built through the residence area as well so upstairs, it just as big for privacy-' A man said coming through as I looked around the large open room was about- as wide as the great hall and about 1/4 the length.  
'Merry Christmas Han'

 **-**

 **:) I hope you like it guys 3  
IMPORTANT ***  
Now this is a bit sad to write but this is the LAST :'( FULL chapter for this story. I always said this story would end in 8th year and around christmas but- it's the new year that's going to be the full end.  
So what's going to happen now?  
I am going to update 5, FIVE more Chapters for this story.  
These 5 chapters will include- 19 years later.  
These Chapters are going to be long chapters so you could be looking at 30, 50 more pages or 80 more pages depending on how I write what I need to.  
These 5 chapters will lead up to the '19 years later' however bare in mine the next 3 chapters will most likely be the next 18 months so not that much of a time gap, it will most likely be in the last chapter that the large time gap is with information on the gaps missed.  
When I said time gaps I might 2 pages, then move forward 4 months and write again.  
For each chapter I will be including the date in bold so It's easy for every to understand what's happening.  
So what's going to be included;)?  
Exams of course, the shop, graduation ;), weddings, baby's, but also sad things.  
The last chapter I already know will include curse child format but I'm not going into the story line. **


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96 "Hans"**

Hannah's P.O.V.

 **28th December 1997**

 **October 8th 1997**

 _'Alright, what's wrong? Really wrong?' he asked sitting up his hair slightly falling in front as I looked at him. Do I? Don't I,_

 _'I want to leave, I want to leave Hogwarts'_

 **October 30th 1997**

 _'So, say we do leave. What's going to happen to quidditch' Draco casually asked as I looked at him. Why was he worried about quidditch?_

 _'I'm going to make Aria captain, she's the second best we have. She deserves it also, she's been there as long as I have' I said as I watched him nod._

 _'Good choice- have you ever thought about you doing quidditch? Outside of Hogwarts?' Draco asked as I raised my eyebrow as we walked past the great hall. I shook my head,_

 _'That's Ginny's lead in life- I'm more fashion designer' I said as he was the one to raise his eyebrow._

 _What's wrong with that?_

 _'You never know, I might be giving Madam Malkin's a run for her money' I said as Draco gave an amused smile._

 _'I'm not lying, I think I might start with women only, then expand to men and children' I breathed as we came out of the castle already seeing Hermione, Harry, Ron, Amber and Ginny._

 _'I think you'd be excellent. Your good with people- I'll let you go, I have a meeting with Slughorn I still don't think he likes me' Draco muttered as I gently kissed him._

 **December 1st 1997**

 _'So mum said you want to be a fashion designer- there's shops in diagon alley. Need a bit of refurbishment. Most got blown last year. Still redecorating inside- not much rent either actually' he soon replied as I looked at him amused. He was started to go a bit business man like. It was funny, I'd never seen him like this._

 _'I'll think about it. But most likely- I can't see myself staying the whole year. As much as I want to' I breathed as George nodded._

 _'See you are taking after Fred and I after all.' he replied._

 **Present day- 28th December 1997**

I stood in the large open spaced room a day later, nothing had changed between Ron and I but, George had asked me to hand him the shop owner certificate but I was to busy being indulged by the reality around me.

'George helped me and I helped him speeding the ownership up. He picked just right, you can see it from the bottom and the top of the alley' Draco said as we walked in, excitement filling me all over again.

'I can't- I still can't believe-

'Your dreams coming true?' Draco asked wrapping his arm around my waist as I smiled nodding. The room was blank and white floor and walls but builders were doing something?

Yesterday Draco gave me my christmas present, my very own shop. He'd paid for the flat upstairs and the two shops and now owns it fully, in my name. My very own shop was slowly becoming real. I was startled- happy- sad- excited.

'Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy if you would like to follow me. What drink can we get both of you, Champagne seems about right?' An elderly woman said as I parted my lips.

'Waters fine for me actually' I breathed as she just nodded as we walked to the back of the rectangle size open space coming into a long room with a table, much like the twins joke shop back room.

Draco and I sat down as I thanked a man placing a glass of nice cold water in front on me.

'This is Dan Line, builder supervisor he's going to make your plans a reality' the lady said as I shook hands with the man.

'So I have templates to start of with but of course you have the final agreement, we can put walls, rooms- if you don't like open space' Dan started as I nodded feeling even more excited as I felt Draco's hand fall onto my thigh as I placed my hand on top.

This was starting to turn into not the worst christmas yet.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. We had come up with a floor plan for the shop, I was putting up a wall to cut of about just over a ⅓ of the shop. Because my initial plan had been to just be women's clothes but I know soon I'm going to want to move onto shoes, accessories and lingerie. So instead of a rectangle shape it was for now, square. Tills were on the back wall next to the door leading to the staff room where the long room we were in today is. We're putting another flight of stairs in, on the opposite wall so there's one on the right and left, long mirrors to fill the open space. I'm keeping the white walls and putting light flooring on. Upstairs tucked away behind doors was a small bedroom, bathroom and living area but to the eye there was also had a about a classroom sized open space area. Where people can get into. I though maybe changing rooms could be up here. I had a few meetings with Narcissa and a few of her fashion designer friends. It was difficult putting so much money into something that was very new. I have meetings over the next coming weeks with new designers but today we had planned very basic, I wanted to cater sizes for a large variety which we got a result from and also the cost. I wanted to be able to fit into everyone's budget so we were going to start low and gradually add in high priced items and collections. We also planned basic designs, simple t-shirts in a range of basic colour and of a cotton material as well a a few cami vests. It was going to be along process but this project was for the long term. To everyone outside they wouldn't be able to see the shop, only the front. I was going to call is 'Hans' because why not;) We had so much to do but It was going to be stress free, we didn't have a deadline for the shop to be open. It would open when it's ready. Yes we are losing money but this was Narcissa's decision.

 **24 Hours before:**

 _'_ _Family was everything to my sister. She always just wanted to make me proud, yes she ignored our other sibling. But to the sister she stuck with, the family she protected. She was there, always. You are always there for us Hannah, I know that you will do everything in your good will to protect us and now, my grandchild. I couldn't be happier for you and Draco.'_

 _'_ _Which is why, I'm giving you the vault , her vault, Bellatrix, the Lestrange vault. It's a lot, but this shop- it's worth it. Don't hesitate. Take it- she left it to me because our family is long gone. My accountants and Draco's is with the Malfoy vault, don't feel guilty. We are very fortunate, this is only a small percentage compared to the Malfoy one that you will inherit one day. Use it wisely, like I know you will'_

 **Present Time:**

I still couldn't get my head around the fact but well, this was a very good reason to be able to design so much without worrying about getting the sales and money back.

'You can work the hours you want, hire the people you want and not have to worry about a thing' Draco said as we walked towards the floo network to floo back to the burrow.

'It's perfect, it really is Draco. I mean it's going to be a bit worrying trying to get my own way with these designers, but- even if in 6 years time I want to take up teaching instead- at least this is something I have to full back on. We own the property- it's always going to be ours. ' I replied with a smile as he nodded as we stood under the entrance of the leaky cauldron.

'We can enjoy being a family without having to worry about being in full time employment' Draco whispered as I nodded.

'Every family's wish. To be together and not have to worry about paying the bills' I replied gently kissing his lips before entering the leaky cauldron.

This really was, everything I could ask for.

Well, not everything…

 **'** Here, now, before he leaves the room **'** **George breathed as we entered the burrow, Draco and I. I watched Ron grab a drink and some food ready to leave, he was still in the worst of moods.**

'Ron?' I asked as I watched him flinch, standing still.

'What? You're having twins?' he asked sarcastically as I bit my lip hard.

'No, I need to give you something' I said as he shook his head heading out the burrow towards the extension.

'Ron wait' I said pulling from Draco's arm and following him out into the back of the garden.

'Stay away from me Hannah, I'm still trying to process- it. Go back inside with Ferret- don't want to catch a cold' Ron called back as I followed up to him.

'Ron just open this- please' I pleaded as he stopped, turning towards me and putting his mince pie down.

'Just read it, then you can go off- just open it please' I breathed as he took the paper from me sitting down in silence as I followed sitting down next to him. I look down at him as I watched him read the paper, waiting for his reaction. I just wasn't a hundred percent sure what it would be.

'What's this?' he asked dropping the paper as I parted my lips looking at him, a slight smile.  
'Legal documentation. You own half the shop with George now. I know you haven't asked- but I know you Ron, you love that shop. Don't start arguing saying you don't want anything to do with it.' I quickly whispered as I watched him carefully looking down at the paper in his hands.  
'Did George ask you to give me this?' he started as I shook my head.

'I told George in September, that yes you love hunting down these people, death eaters and being an Aurora. but reality? You are a kid in a sweet shop when your in that shop. I told George your the best person out there' I replied as I felt uneasy as he looked at me, for the very first time in the last 4 days.  
'I've told him that a few times. Yesterday Draco and I went to the joke shop and George gave me this. Yeah he gave it to me, but only because he knows how much I wanted you to be apart of, the real magic of that shop' I said lightly looking out onto the corn fields as I heard the paper fold feeling Ron's eyes follow mine into the open space.  
'I really wanted to be the brother you needed me to be' Ron trailed as I felt my heart drop as I turned to him instantly.  
'When you told me, I wanted to do what you asked. I wanted to not overreact, I didn't want to shout and do/say anything drastic. I wanted to be supporting and caring like you needed me to be. I didn't want to go mad' he whispered as I began to feel sad as I looked at him.  
'Sometimes your head gets the better of you. I never expected you to- tell me your pregnant. I would have reacted the same way if it was anyone else who you were with, believe me, but being Malfoy - I know you two are inseparable of each other. Something you had since first year, something I wished I had until Hermione. I'm not sure what I'm trying to say but, I can't forget Hannah. I can't forget all the bad things he has done to this family.' Ron whispered as I looked at him. Waiting for him to continue.  
'But I can't forget all the good things his family has done either. He protected you, when I couldn't. Narcissa helped Harry, she helped you. I know your looked after by his family. Your protected, and so is this child. I'm sorry I've been a git the last few days. I never wanted to, but I felt I needed to. Because I know that now it's not my job to protect you, it's his. Your going to marry Malfoy one day, your going to be spending your time with him and not your family. My jealousy got the better of me, your still the little girl that looks completely different from the rest of us, yet has the most similarities mentally to everyone. I'm sorry Hannah' he said lightly as I lunged forward hugging him tightly.  
'Oh Ron' I cried, ignoring the fact he had been a complete barstard the last few days and just hugging my brother. Life was to short to argue and right now, I would take anything for my twin to be okay with me.  
'I'm sorry, I really am Hannah' he gently said as I shook my head.  
'I forgive you Ron. I knew you were going to react that way. Your to stubborn to anyway. Your here now, when I need you all the most.' I replied pulling away from the hug as I smiled at him.  
'Thank you- so much I'm stunned' Ron breathed as he looked down at the certificate as I smiled.  
'Thank George, he actually listened to me' I breathed as I held my legs, the breeze becoming chilly.  
Ron smiled,  
'Lets get you back in. Can't get you ill in your, condition' he smirked as I rolled my eyes.  
'It's not a condition Ronnie' I snapped lightly, raising my eyebrow at him as we both stood together walking towards the kitchen door.  
'So, this child really can come out three ways, Blonde, Ginger or brown?' Ron replied as we entered through the door as I took a breath.  
I kept Draco in here with a group of people who have some sort of hatred towards him.  
Whoops?  
The talking stopped instantly as I felt all eyes on the two of us as Ron breathed.  
'Yeah that's right, the Weasle himself has come around. Don't look to surprised, I can never stay mad at Hannah for long' Ron breathed as he headed towards the nuttella brownies.  
Ever going to mention Draco?  
'Ronald, theres one person your haven't said sorry to' Mum said lightly as I bit the inside of my cheek, this was going to be funny.  
'Get your video tapes rolling' George said as he crossed his arms looking at an uncomfortable Ron.  
'I'm never, ever, going to apologize to a bully like Malfoy. You've made some of our lives hell since first year. I'm not going to forget every bad thing you have done to all of us. We're never going to get on, that's the truth. No offence but getting my sister pregnant doesn't exactly make me want to hug you and be the best of friends, Draco.' Ron replied as Draco nodded agreeing.  
Ron? That's something I would completely say, because I go through bitchy moods,  
'Right back at you, Ronald' Draco replied as I looked at the two.  
'But that doesn't mean, I'm going to be a cold hearted barstard and ignore you my whole life. So, were going to shake hands a move on. No name calling, teasing, nothing.' Ron replied as I raised my eyebrow, Shake hands?  
Draco chuckled nodding moving forward to Ron,  
'I though a slap would have been better but-  
'You want me to slap you?' Ron asked as I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.  
'Of course not but I know your temper and I don't get along' Draco breathed as Ron nodded.  
'Go on Ron, slap him? You'd never not take the chance' George called out as I watched Draco raise his eyebrow as Ron breathed.

'Ron' Hermione warned as I leaned back on the counter.  
This was always going to end badly.  
'Come on Ronald. Don't be a girl' Draco continued his black suit shifting instantly as I raised my hands to my mouth seeing Ron's fist collide with Draco nose as I took a shaky breath. Seeing Hermione lunge for Ron and Harry hurry to Draco as I stood there still, hearing mums fiery angry voice echo through the burrow's kitchen.  
"RONALD WEASLEY A PUNCH IS NOT A SLAP!"

How did I know this was going to end badly?

 ** _Saturday 7th January 1998  
Returned to Hogwarts_**

'Taking the train was the worst idea thinkable, people don't look where there going. Your not feeling well and the last thing you need is a corner of a suit case pointing into your stomach' Draco tutted as we walked through the castle walls, he was angry. He'd pushed people away from me if they got within a certain radar. I liked this protective side of Draco. Even if it mean never leaning me alone.  
The morning sickness had begun, Thursday morning. I haven't been sick but the feelings just stayed in my stomach until midday and then I can't really eat anything till the evening. Mums making me drink her 'motherly pureness' a purple potion that is supposed to help me with everything. I wasn't so sure.  
'Draco, slow down' I said taking hold of his arm as we stopped as I took a large breath.  
I was worried,  
This was going to be it, we were going for a scan! Our first scan!  
'I don't want to get our hopes up- not even if this scan show's there alright. Anything can happen during the first trimester-  
'It will be alright Hannah' Draco reassured me as we began to walk slowly again towards the hospital wing as i held his hand tightly. His once broken nose bruised.  
How does he know that?

'I though you said only one?' he breathed as we walked into the hospital wing seeing Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
'Well, there here now' I said as we walked over to the four of them.  
'Miss Weasle- perfect. I'm glad you told your family I was worried you'd be here on your own. Follow me dear, the rest of you stay here. I'll come and get you when she's ready' Madam Pomfrey said as she took my arm leading me into the back room as I looked worryingly at Draco.  
'Now Miss Weasley, I need to take your blood pressure, blood, think about what you would like in labour, and of course a scan. Now it's going to be an internal scan, is that alright?' She asked as I gulped nodding.  
Well someone was going to be down sooner or later, baby related.  
'It's only going be small but we should be able to find out how far along, as well as hear the the heart beat' she said happily as I smiled.  
She sat me down on a bed against the wall with a large monitor next to it, shutting the door as she took my blood and blood pressure. Asking me questions and also asking how I am.  
'Now, I'll let you to remove you bottoms and underwear. I know it's not nice but the probe isn't big and it's not to uncomfortable' she breathed as I nodded as she pulled a curtain around the small bed as I pulled my skinny jeans of and knickers sitting on the bed and putting the large towel over me. I knew this would most likely happen but, I was nervouse.  
Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain a few moments later as she smiled warmly.  
'Don't be afraid dear, I'm going to dim the lights, your legs needs to be open and feet resting on these, I'm going to be sitting next to you and the monitor will be showing your baby' she replied as I nodded feeling my hear rate increase lightly.  
Well at least she's not going be staring at it.  
'Now do you just want Mr Malfoy in- Miss Granger,  
'Can they all? I mean if they want to. Tell them I'm - yeah. But I'm covered they won't see anything-  
'I'll be right back Miss Weasley' she smiled as I nodded leading my head back and taking a breath as she excited the room.  
This was it, if it was alive, how far along it was-  
'Bloody hell! You should of said her legs are open in the air' Ron breathed as he covered his eyes the first to walk in as I chuckled rolling my eyes.  
'Don't worry Ronald, you're the one putting the scan in her' Ginny joked walking in and standing around a table where I had my blood taken.  
'Sit down Mr Weasley' Pomfrey said lightly as Hermione looked around the room as she, Ginny and Ron sat down.  
'I can go-  
'Stay Harry. it's your newphe/niece ' I replied as he nodding getting pulled next to Ginny as Draco bit his lip as he walked over to me, sitting on a chair behind my head.  
'Let's hear this beautiful growing baby then' she breathed dimming the lights as she walked over and next to me picking hold of the scan as my eyes winded.  
'Not uncomfortable, you must be bloody kidding' I whispered as she smiled sadly quickly pulling my legs a little further apart as I closed my eyes feeling - not very nice as I felt the probe going around in my cervix.  
The room feel silent as I watched the monitor with her, her eyes close on everything. It was silence for a few minutes. Something must be wrong-  
'One very strong heart beat. Congratulations' she beamed as I instantly let out tears hearing the heartbeat grow louder, my baby's heat beat.  
'So it's okay' I whispered as she nodded.  
'I'm just measuring it, but everything seems to be absolutely fine, you have one very healthy baby' she said as I smiled looking up at Draco who had a wide smile on his face. Looking back as she showed the small baby in my stomach, pointing out the head and feet that your could just about make out.  
'When did you say your last period was?' she asked as I turned to her.  
'Early November' I replied as she nodded.  
'The one before? was your last one lighter than normal'  
'Early October, actually a bit it came and went, light for just two days, no cramps of anything.' I replied as she nodded with a smile.  
'I think you experienced spotting because, Miss Weasley your baby is approximately 10 weeks and 4 days old. So that bleeding, was very early spotting. Very normal and nothing to worry about, most women get in pregnancy' she replied as I looked at her.  
'10, I though I was only 5' I shooted as she smiled.  
'Nature works in mysterious ways. There going to be very close to your niece, about 2 months apart' she smiled as looked up at the monitor. My baby, our baby, so small, yet instantly so important. I already loved him or her and would do anything for them.  
'I'm going to print these, for all of you. You will find that at your next scan, the baby will look a lot more, normal. A lot larger to' she breathed as she bent of as I took a breath feeling the prob leave me as I dropped my legs my holders.  
'Your not going to need one of these for a good few weeks either, don't worry miss Weasley. Baby will be big enough to see on the normal scanner' she whispered quickly as I smiled nodding as she pulled the curtain around me and closing it where Draco sat. I turned looking at him with a smile.  
'Everything's okay' I whispered pecking his lips lightly with a slightly bend in my chair as he nodded with a smile.  
'I'm not going to lie, that thing inside of you-  
'Bloody massive, I know Draco' I breathed as he shook his head with a chuckled as I got off from the bed taking my cloths from Draco and opening the curtain moments later seeing the four of them looking at pictures on the table.  
'Here you two are, now let me book your next appointment, your homework is to build your birth plan. How about two weeks time, on the Saturday. Your next one will be a 12 week scan but it's not harm getting it on the right day' she said as I was to busy looking at the scan photos.  
'Yeah, perfect' I replied as she nodded.  
'9 am' she replied as I nodded as she wrote it down for me as I put it in my back pocket as she smiled.  
'Before you know it, your baby's going to be in your arms. Pregnancy can be hard, but it is also beautiful' she replied as I smiled at her.  
'Teachers have been notified, I had to. I'm sorry. I'm aware your quidditch captain. Your going to have to give that up. Remember I know your exams start Monday but try not to stress and also, this along side your mothers herbal potion, should help completely with the morning sickness. You have my word' she replied as i smiled.  
I know teachers were going to have to find out sooner or later, but for some, like Hagrid. I wished I could have told them in person instead.  
'Thank you Madam Pomfrey' I said with a smile as we all excited the large room as I held onto Draco's hand as I smiled at my siblings, arguing over what they though it would be.  
'That's it's foot Ron- it's fairly to small to see- a sausage as you just put it' Hermione breathed with humour as I shook my head with a smile.  
'So who's god parents? Harry's Teddy's' Ron soon said as I looked up at Draco who for the first time laughed with my Brother and not at.  
'It's still early Ron- don't worry I'm sure someone will put a good word in for you' I replied as Ron looked down as we turned the corner.  
'12 weeks, your going to start showing soon. Have you though about telling anyone- pupils' Ginny said as I took a breath shaking my head.  
'I think I'm going to wait as long as possible, I can't let this go in the profit either. Narcissa want's us to do a 3 page spread with witch weekly' I groaned as Ginny nodding with a grin. As I stopped seeing,  
'Headmistress' Ginny said lowly as McGonagall looked at the 6 of us.  
'In all my years with you, I'd never think Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could stay in the same room as each other' McGonagall smirked as I smiled.  
'How are you Hannah? I can't lie it was a shock to hear-  
'I'm find, yes so was it to us. Don't worry I'm not going to be worrying over my exams, the baby is my priority' I replied as she smiled with a smirk.  
'Monday's transfiguration exam papers arrived this morning, Mr Weasley could do them in his sleep. You are going to all pass with flying colours all of you'. she replied tilting her head.  
'Should you be-  
'I'll see you tonight for the welcoming back feast, lovely scan photos' she said with a smile as she vanished as I held Draco's hand.  
'I'm going to miss her' I said as Ron turned to me, shrugging.  
'She's been good, to all of us' Harry said lightly as I nodded.  
'I think that's the nicest complement someone has ever said to me. I don't think I would pass any N.E.T.s' Ron said cheerfully as Hermione smiled up at him as I shook my head.  
'Draco, I don't want to tell anyone- but I want Blaise and Pansy to know' I replied looking up at him as I admired his concern and love for the small little scan that showed our baby. He looked up with the same smiled that melted my hear. He was like looking at a puppy, something I though I would never see. I think he could even cry,  
'There going to go crazy' he replied with a smile as I copied.  
'A good crazy though'

 **Monday 16th January 1998**

It had only been one week, one week of doing these exams. I couldn't get rid of all of my nerves about them because if I did end up failing I would be stuck here till the end, that's if I stayed by choice?

The last week had been mental, teachers were definitely talking about me. I could see them staring, out of the corner of their eye at the dinner table. Especially the girl group of trainee teachers, a group of bitches who think they're better than everyone else in other words.

We told Pansy and Blaise, they were surprised. Blaise was sarcastic and Pansy pretty much shouted it out for the whole common room to hear, luckily they didn't. Which leads me into giving over my quidditch captain badge. It was emotional in some way, Aria didn't have a clue why but, she was happy and she was going to help this team. Blase in response gave up vice, giving it to a fifth year boy. Pansy was excited, I think she was even thinking of wanting a baby something that made Blaise shiver. It wasn't bad to have a baby this young but, it wasn't the most practical when we have only lived our lives to an extent ourselves. I didn't hate this baby, I'd grown to love it and I didn't really care if I was young because I had 'shim' and I had Draco and most importantly a supporting family.

'There you are, you're glowing! I don't suppose you have seen-

'He's in his office' I replied tiredly turning back around in the corridor and quickly hugging Amber.

Amber? Yes you read that right. She arrived back last Monday morning, just in time for our Transfigurations exam. She was normal, the Amber we grew to love.

Any guesses who she's talking about?

'Thanks, I'll see you outside for charms- You really do look wonderful' she breathed as I shook my head rubbing my eyes.

' I could sleep for england and my boobs hurt and my hairs greasy-

'Pregnancy is a wonderful thing' she said quietly as I rolled my eyes.

'Why do you want to see, him. He's laughing at the fact I'm pregnant because I threatened to bring him down. If he tells anyone students-

'Ethan won't. Relax Han. I'm breaking up with- right now. Kingsley has given me an internship with the ministry-

'That's wonderful, the internship I mean' Parting my lips as she rolled her eyes. What?

'Listen, look the thing is, it's an exchange program' she began as I nodded.

'He- he visited me in St Mungo's. He said there a witches overseas, witches that are like us. Powerfull. He want's me, he wanted you as well but you have the shop and the baby-

'Carry on Amber' I replied as she took a breath.

'He wants me to go there and help them- we controlled our magic differently, Dumbledore was good but we're the only one's who know how to really control it. You were always better but- they are just like us. They need help, I'm not going to leave them' Amber began as I looked at her.

'Our magic got destroyed though Amber, the last thing you need if for them to try and challenge you and result in them being more powerful than you' I replied as she shook her head.

'Our magic, is still strong. We've learned how to use the little magic we have to exemplify it- something they don't.' Amber replied as I looked at her.

I did sound good, but overseas?

'Go for it' I replied as she looked at me.

'You never know you could be running this place one day' I replied with a smirk as she shook her head.

'There's just one thing' she began as I looked at her raising my eyebrow.

'It's in America. California. A three year contract' she breathed as I felt my mouth stiffen.

California? Three years?

'When?' I blurrted out taking a seat on the wall as she looked concerned taking my hand as I looked up at her.

'End of August, just before next school year.' she replied as I looked down. Three years was so long, California was so far away.

I took a breath looking out into the corridor.

It was going to be a good experience for her,

'I haven't said yes yet' she explained as I looked up at her.

'Say yes! Amber, this can be a new start for you. Find your self a real man, help these witches and explore a beautiful part of America. It's just what you need' I replied taking her arms and standing up.

'But I would leave everyone, I wouldn't see you for a good few months for short amount of time- the baby's-

'Three years isn't anything Amber. You're always going to be their aunty. Please, these aren't the last Weasley births, Harry said you want at least 2, same with Ron and well, I don't just want one either. If we need you, you can come through a port key. Take the opportunity Amber. Please' I replied as she looked at me with a slight nod before I hugged her.

Life is all about experiences, good and bad. I don't think I would be the person I am today if sadly, I hadn't gone through a war. It grew us up, all of us. Mentally and physically, magically and just verbally. We weren't the kids that teased each other, we are adults. Adults that know the real world and know just how hard it can get.

'You're going to love California, warm, hot, sunny-

'Ron. We have our exam in 20 minutes and I'm trying to help you with the cruciatus curse but you're not listening. It's hard enough for me and I went through it- so I think you and everyone else should be listening and not, daydreaming' I replied stressed as I felt Hermione's hand on my arm as I looked at the table in front of me as she sat down there. There were two tables in the room of requirement, one that had everyone who was revising things they knew. And the other where I was where, some of them needed extra help. Ron, Amber, , Neville, Dean and Seamus.

'Calm down A'nnah, you're starting to sound like my mam' his irish accent replied as the boys around the table laughed as I just rolled my eyes opening the book.

'California does sound exciting though' Dean quickly added as I raising my eyebrow quickly slapping his arm as he grinned pulling it back just before I could hit him.

'Right go over these, you're going to get one of the three questions in the exam- I'm doing some revision of my own' I replied leaving them with the book as I made my way over to the quiet table sitting next to Hermione and next to Pansy, a round table full of silence.

'What's the point. Most people in this room are going to be Aurors, without training. We don't need these stupid things' I huffed as Hermione looked at me.

Nothing educational is stupid in her eyes.

'I mean you can always be a sales assistant in a year's time' I looked at her taking a yawn as she shook her head with a smile.

'Are you jealous Hermione?' I asked raising my eyebrow as she dropped her pen.

'Because Kingsley has given Amber a job in a detailed place and he hadn't done so with you. I'm sure he know's of your devotion to house-

'Don't be stupid Hannah' she warned as i raised my eyebrow nodding and holding my hands up in surrender. As I saw a hint of smile form over Harry's face looking at Hermione.

'Nervous?' I asked Ron as he and I walked next to each other towards the great hall, 20 minutes later.

I really can't wait to get rid of this uniform, I wondered looking down with a smirk on my face.

'Course not, why would you think that?' Ron asked as I felt his eyes shift towards me as we walked outside the great hall.

'Your sweating and you clearly didn't look over the book. Relax, the practical is where we are all going to shine' I replied as we walked past a group of third year Slytherin boys, loud and running from either side of the corridor. I assume they were playing some version of catch as they ran violently.

'Hey!' I explained feeling one of them push past my shoulder vigorously as I felt Ron stand close to me as I grew with anger as the worried third year looked up.

'What does no running in the corridors mean? Detention with Hagrid, Friday night. Make sure your friends join and remember, no running in the corridors' i groaned as he nodded simply hurrying out the corridor as I glared at his friends watching them tease the boy, maybe they would still find it funny if there faces looked like pigs, I looked at the four boys laughing down at their friend, feeling the candle above him grow with warmth and the flame expand-

'You've embarrassed him enough. Wandless magic can be dangerous Hannah- not for the baby but for you- unexpected things can happen' Hermione was soon to be hot on my tale as I took a huff turning my back on them.

'Please, I can do that in my sleep-

'Everything alright? He pushed past your pretty fast, especially considering your-

'I'm fine' I replied rather intimidating as Haul looked down at me, holding his hands in surrender.

'Sorry, good luck' he called as I turned my back on him walking over with a breath of relaxment. Maybe I was bit hard on those boys, but I couldn't be bothered to changed that now.

'It's the hormones professor' I heard Ron whispered as angry flew through me.

I doubt he would be acting like that if he knew the way Haul talked to me, threatening me.

Well I wasn't any better but still-

'Ron' I warned turning back as he smiled as I rolled my eyes taking another large breath as Draco looked up at me concern in his eyes.

'My arm's fine.' I said calmly sitting in front of him as he remained quiet. I looked up as Haul stood at the front of the great hall as we all sat at individual desks as I watched Amber walk in as I squinted my eyes waiting for their contact.

'What are you doing?' Draco asked as I jumped, growing angry as I missed their eye contact watching Amber sit down at the front next to her 'bestie' Cho Chang.

'Malfoy, quiet' McGonagall warned as Draco rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair as I smiled lightly at him.

'May I remind you I will fail anyone who is seen communicating with anyone as of now. Sit forward in your chairs and don't' look back' she warned as I took a breath.

Haul came around placing the papers and quills on our desks as I just looked down ignoring is going to be a long 2 hour paper.

'Your time is up, put your quills down and your work will be collected. No talking until you are out of the great hall' McGonagall said as I took a breath. Some things in that paper were easy, yes a few questions they put in that don't make any sense but, some topics. They made me remember all the bad things.

I got up as my paper was taken walking slowly as I felt Draco stand next to me as we walked to the end of the great hall.

'What a complete utter useless 2 hours spent wasting our life' he breathed as I nodded as we waiting for the others to return back to the common room with. I smiled as Hermione, Ron and Harry walked out, Harry and Hermione looking find and Ron with a complete guilty look on his face. I looked at him with a questioning look.

'Well, at least I have the shop' he breathed looking at Harry as I felt Draco chuckled behind me as I ignored him.

'Don't forget the practical Ron. You're going to get top marks in that' I reassured him as I watched him shrug in response.

'How did you find it? I know we covered everything in class that came up. Not to sure about your revision path' Haul started as I faced him.

'Yeah well we learnt the hard way, through a war. Don't be surprised if you see everyone with O's we learnt from defending ourselves.' I replied as I watched him look down at me.

I hated him, whether I had a real reason or not. I didn't like him and his attitude.

Was I being mean? A bit of a bitch? Well I'm pregnant, it's the mood swings.

'He's been a pretty good teacher actually Hannah. Give him some support' Cho Chang said as I rolled my eyes facing away from her.

Because he'd been hooking up with a student, that's why.

'It's fine Miss Chang. It's perfectly normal for people in her condition' he replied looking down at me as anger instantly feeling my veins as I felt Draco grab my waist.

'What condition?' Cho asked as I watched Amber come out the great hall.

'Come on' Amber said grabbing Cho as she wearingly walked away with her.

'Sorry, just slipped out. Cho's not a bully anyway-

'She's no harm' Harry reassured as I ignored him.

'Hannah' Pansy cheered as she came out with a yawning Blaise as I glared at Haul.

'See you at dinner Hannah' Hermione said as I smiled at her, Ron and Harry as the turned walking towards their common room as I put my eyes on Haul again.

'Just because you might of got dumped doesn't mean you can-

'What makes you think in any way you can talk to a member of staff like you are? Remember -

'What you can give me detention?' I replied as he parted his lips.

'Mr Malfoy I can see your girlfriend it getting inpatient. Please take her to your common room. Before she says something she will regret' Haul replied as I felt Draco grab onto my arm.

Oh there are more than a dozen things I could say right now, with no regret.

For the rest of the evening I was in a bad mood, to everyone Haul was this charming, handsome teacher and I was the one that didn't respect him.

He ruined Amber, he's the reason she nearly killed me for merlin's sake!

'What's wrong? Your face is going to be stuck like that sooner or later' Draco said, 6 hours later as he got undressed and slipped into my bed as I sat at the dresser.

Draco wouldn't tell, he's not on that type of speaking terms with my family just yet.

Amber talked to me at dinner, she did break up with Haul, he apparently didn't take it well, hence why his book shelf is broken and snapped. She felt relieved but sorry because she knows I fighted for her and I'm not Haul's favourite person in the world am I? He meant to say that infront of Cho, because he can and if he's hurting, than everyone around him should as well. She wasn't not going to tell the others about anything just yet, she was just waiting but well I wasn't going to be in her good books if I blurted it out in a come back.

This was bothering me, because of how he reacted to me. This wasn't Amber's business.

'Haul isn't as innocent at you think' I began standing up and putting my dressing gown on my door as I took my top and bottoms off placing a cotton night dress on. I know not the most romantic.

'Look' Draco said leaning over on his left as I got into bed as he raised my night dress to expose my stomach. That was already beginning to expand.

'You can see-

'A food baby. Sorry. Yeah, it's well it's not getting any smaller' i breathed feeling the bottom of my stomach that was beginning to point outwards.

'11 weeks and 6 days. I'm officially 12 weeks tomorrow' I said as I smiled at him.

'Mother want's to know when you're going to do the witch weakly article' Draco smirked as I raised my eyebrow.

'Draco it includes you just as much as me' I replied seeing his smirk fall as he groaned as I chuckled turning over to face him.

'I'm not doing it for a while, I want to have a good sized bump. Maybe 3 months time. I want to hide this for as long as possible.' I replied lying back on my back next to Draco as I felt him nod.

'So what was it about Haul' Draco asked as I cuddled into him. It was around 11pm and we had our charms exam tomorrow.

I didn't want to start anything right now because I needed to sleep and if he knew, he'd be angry.

Here we go….

'Haul and Amber had a thing. Don't tell anyone- she met him in the summer, no idea he was a teacher. But well it was difficult. They loved each other, something tells me more her than him but she broke up with him today. Something tells me he's not happy about it' I yawned as I felt Draco look at me.

'Wow' he breathed as I waved my hand left, the candles went out.

'Bet McGonagall would love to hear that' he breathed as I opened my eyes.

'Draco, you can't tell anyone. It's legal she's over age despite still being at school. She's ended it' I replied as I felt him turn.

'Tell me the rest. You can't keep me hanging. Don't think I know you're acting that way because he's dated your cousin' Draco asked as I rolled my eyes mentally. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

'I'll tell you tomorrow, I just want to sleep' I sighed, rolling onto Draco sleepily. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I felt him relax.

Maybe he would actually let it go for once.

I wasn't expecting that.

Tuesday morning arrived with a cold January breeze as I got ready for the day, we began by have a charms lesson and then we had our charms exam. 3 more exams after this, only 3.

I paced the girls bathrooms feeling my stomach full and my mouth become watery. I though Madam Pomfrey's potion was to help this. I ignored the girls walking in, I was in the first floor bathrooms just outside the great hall. I was fine when I woke up, but just after I ate.

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the pancakes.

'Here, drink this. It will help' Pansy said as I looked up at her with a smile as she handed me some water. I know water in a bathroom? I needed it.

'I should be fine, it's worked for the past 2 weeks- how am I going to cope Pansy. Morning sickness is the least of my worry's compared to labour and- ' I groaned feeling my stomach tighten as I hurried into a stool, feeling the burning sensation in my mouth and the tightness around my ribs as I emptied my stomach.

 _Lovely._

I felt Pansy behind me as I groaned grabbing some tissue and flushing the loo standing back up again.

'You alright? Must be nerves for the exam. You're going to do great Hannah' Cho said as she came out a cubicle as I looked at her, growing a small smile as she walked out. I gulped the water down, taking some of the potion from my pocket and drinking a tablespoon.

'You- you don't think?' I turned to Pansy.

'We were talking quietly, she wouldn't have heard a thing' she reassured me as I turned my head to the door seeing Ginny come in.

One of my new year's resolutions was to become closer with all of the girls, I know we were pretty much all joint at the hip already but, I felt like I'd left Ginny out a bit over the years. I really wanted to make it up to her. So?

Maybe I have planned a little get away for her 18th.

Maybe somewhere nice and hot and exzotic?

Somewhere she's always loved to go.?

'This looks disgusting, no offence' she breathed washing her hands as she looked at the smaller version of the potion on the side of the table as I shrugged.

'It looks how it tastes.'

'Hannah?' Draco asked as I groaned. I'd been waiting till we're alone so he could finally asked me the, full story. We walked along the corridor towards charms alone. If I was going to tell him, there was only one real way for him to understand.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him into an empty supply classroom and shutting the door as I turned to him, loosening my tie, taking my jumper off and unbuttoning my top.

'Well I didn't have this in mind but -

'Draco, I'm not having sex in a classroom. I'm going to show you my memory' I replied unbuttoning his top as he gave me a questioning look.

'You're going into my mind, the hard way. I don't have what Dumbledore has so were just going to have to sweat it out' I replied as Draco nodded.

I placed his hands on my temples as I closed my eyes feeling the spark of magic run through my head as I felt him holding onto my head, feeling hot as I shot the memories in my head.

This was the only way, for him to understand my point, he would feel the emotions I felt, see what I saw. Nothing changed, all raw memories.

 ** _'_** _I want you to feel pain! You ruined the one good thing that happened my life. I love him, and he doesn't love me because of you. Because you're so bloody nosy' she hissed as I looked down._

 _'_ _You said to go out there and find someone. So I did- I just never expected for him to become my Professor'_

 _'Haul..' I whispered looking down at her, as tears spilled from her eyes._

 _'How did I ruin it then.' I whispered as the flames lightly began to go down as I stayed in height._

 _'We love each other. But he was really worried- because he can lose his job. Your friend wasn't helping things, he was really worried, constantly. Today was the last straw. He broke up with me because you heard me. He's been constantly worried because you know he was up to something. It's your fault I've lost the one person I cared about but you still keep Draco' She said as I looked at her feeling the flames rise again._

 _'_ _It's more important to her than your lesson' Daphne spoke up as I looked at her._

 _WHY ?!_

 _Daphne next time if you want detention, shout out, make a commotion just don't get me involved!_

 _'_ _Oh really? Then Miss Weasley why don't you share that with the class seeing as Miss Greengrass talks about its greater importance' he replied as he slowly walked over the back as I shifted closing the parchment._

 _Thank you so bloody much Daphne._

 _I looked up at him, anger radiating off of me as I felt Draco's hand lightly on my leg relaxing me slightly._

 _'_ _That we already know this on the top of our heads and the only man, the only good teacher we've ever had for this lesson and who will only ever be able to teach it to us again is dead! We haven't learnt one thing in this bloody lesson all year not even theory. You're to busy trying to be the best teacher when you don't even know your own class. You don't know what we need help on, you never ask. Harry's a far better teacher than you'll ever be,_ _ **at least he doesn't play around**_ _-_

 _'_ _Get out of my classroom' Haul ordered as I looked up at him taking a breath- well it was good to get that off my chest to say the least. I grabbed my bag and stood from my chair glaring at Haul._

 _'_ _The truth hurts._ _ **You should have told her that right at the beginning.**_ _Have fun guys wasting your time in this pointless lesson- I'll be in the great hall when you need proper help. I mean it's not like we didn't fight in a war and nearly sacrificed our lives when you were playing happy family's getting your teaching certifica-_

 _'Miss Weasley, I don't want you to return to my lesson. Now please leave' he insisted as I was nearly already walking out the door._

 _'_ _I'm here because I respect McGonagall and chose to follow her orders' I replied as I watched him smirk._

 _Was he actually smirking?_

 _'_ _So I'm sorry for telling the truth. I'm sorry for causing a scene and I'm sorry for taking half the class but well it was their choice' I replied rather harshly as I watched him nod as he sat down._

 _'_ _Anything else?' he asked as I looked at him._

 _'_ _Make your bloody mind up with Amber. Yeah she told me and there's no need to act all cool and confused because remember I saw all of that lipstick over you-_

 _'_ _ **You don't know what you saw**_ _' he soon replied looking at the back of the classroom._

 _'_ _Well I trust my cousin a lot more than I do you. She's not just a loose thread she's a real person. Start treating her like one. I get that you're her teacher, but don't keep leading her on. Wait until she's finished if you must.' I replied as he didn't reply._

 _'_ _You're the one good thing that happened in her life. Don't ruin because I will ruin you, family is everything so if you bring her down, don't be surprised if you follow' I replied sounding rather threatening as he looked up at me._

 _'_ _You seriously don't believe I wouldn't. It's not my fault she's throwing herself at me- I said wait but she didn't want that. I'm sorry I'm worried incase anyone finds outs' he instantly replied as I looked at him._

 _'_ _If you like her or love her- go and visit her and tell her you're going to have to wait till after christmas. If not cut her out of your life completely. I'm not going to let someone like you ruin her even more' I replied as he looked at me._

 _'_ _What if I don't know what to do huh? What then?' he asked as I looked at him._

 _'_ _Make a bloody decision because if you're playing with fire if you think you can hurt her and get away with it' I threatened as he moved closer towards me._

 _This was way beyond any student and teacher argument, this was personal._

 _'_ _You're bluffing' he replied as I grew with anger, so he was going to play with her?_

 _'_ _I've killed and tortured, been tortured. So no I'm not bluffing' I replied as he looked at me._

 _'Get your priority's right. Yeah it's fun to be cocky and out there but if you have any part of you that actually cares for her and or loves her. Then go and visit her. Show her you care. Your not the bad man so don't make it look like you are. You didn't know she was a pupil, it's not your fault. But make your decision now because I don't know how much more of your playing around she can take' I said softly as I changed my expression. I hadn't come here to argue I'd come here to apologies and make him see sense._

 _I heard the door open as students entered._

 _'Hannah! I'm really sorry I said-_

 _Daphne began but stopped as she looked at Haul, her facial expression also softened._

 _'Don't worry Miss Greengrass, Hannah's off detention. But she and everyone will not be returning back to my lesson. They made that clear enough' he said looking towards me as I parted my lips._

 _'Your textbooks- not like you're going to need them though' he said as I looked at him making the books float in the air, wandless. He was surprised one would say._

 _'I'll see you later Daphne' I whispered before leaving him and Daphne standing there as I began to walk to the great hall._

 _So had I helped, or maybe I made things worse?_

 _But Amber needs someone who's stable and not going to throw her around._

 _I'm protecting her._

 _Why did McGonagall have to come just as I was about to tell the others._

 _Typical!_

 _So today I had learned that arguing with a teacher can get you into a lot of unfinished business._

 _But at least I knew who my true friends were and Daphne? She was still on Planet operation haul. Bless her._

 _I was going to ignore Haul as best as I can. Who cares is Slughorns kicked us out of his group, Draco and I had each other right?_

 _I enter the great hall as the 15 of us held as smile._

 _Maybe Haul was an aright teacher but we needed to help ourselves individually._

 _We needed to go over things they way were all learned._

 _'So, are we actually going to get on all together for once or are we going to continue playing cat's and dogs?' I called our rather loudly as the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat on two completely different tables._

 _Cat's and dogs it is._

 _Or shall I say Purebloods vs mudbloods (no offence Hermione)_

 _A half blood can be seen as a mudblood and even a blood traitor._

 _I should really stop over thinking everything. -  
_ _ ************************************_

 ** _'_** _That's enough Draco_ ** _'_** I breathed letting go as I felt hot and sticky seeing how much we actually sweated as I took a breath.

'Who would have known Slytherin to really come out of you. Never would I though you'd have the guts to talk to someone like that.' Draco started as I looked at him.

'So? ' I asked waiting for his response as he looked at me.

'So Amber blamed you because you knew Haul was getting up to something so you naturally protected your cousin creating hatred towards Haul- Ethan. Now you two don't get on. Don't worry, he was probably embarrassed because you spoke to him like that, yes he knows things we don't want him to, but stay calm. I don't think he's going to tell anyone' Draco replied as I looked at him.

'He plays smart Draco. That's why I hate him, he makes himself the innocent one' I replied as Draco leaned forward hugging me and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

'Relax. I get why you're cocky with him. He's not with Amber anymore' Draco replied as I looked up at him.

'He hasn't taken that well though. A good time to get back at me' I replied as Draco looked down.

'If he lays a finger on you, or implies anything. Tell me Hannah. I won't let him get away with it' Draco replied as I looked at him.

That's not really what I wanted but oh well.

I nodded with a smile.

'I'm not going to let him do anything to you. He might play smart, but we play smarter' Draco replied as I smiled kissing his lips gently as I shifted hearing the classroom door open.

Hello? My shirt is completely open and very sweaty.

'I thought you would be in here. I felt the energy' her soft irish accent said lightly as I took a breath of relaxment.

I could hug Luna right now!

I looked at her as Draco looked confused as she just stood there as I did my top up feeling the sweat dry.

Lovely dry sweat…..

'You're going to be tired now. That magic is powerful. Still, the little one wouldn't feel a thing. It's mainly powerfull spells that can be dangerous. Because your magic can be unstable' she said as I looked at her confused.

'I know you're pregnant, I've know for a while actually. I sensed it, when we won the war' she said as I took a breath of realization.

 _'You shouldn't feel bad' Luna's calm voice said through my ears as I looked at her feeling a tear trickle down my face. I looked at her, whilst waving my wand at the broken concrete, re creating the wall Voldemort destroyed when Harry jumped from Hagrid._

 _'It's not good for you' Luna added as I looked at her confused._

 _'Not yet anyway' she breathed as I moved my eyes from her pointing my wand at the wall next to us._

 _'I just- wanted a year to be normal for once. With all of us. Their like my siblings Luna. I just-_

 _'Want to feel like a proper family- I'm sorry about Fred' she said gently as I just nodded._

 _'I'm so tired- of everything I want it to be normal now' I whispered._

 _'That's natural to feel like that- you want it to be normal but you know that it might not be the right answer' Luna breathed as I just nodded. Watching half the courtyard cleaned._

 _'You should sleep.' Luna breathed as I looked up at her._

 *************************  
'How?' I asked as Draco looked confused at me.

'I had a feeling, a glance. I think it was the herbs I was taking' she said tilting her head as I looked at her.

'But you knew about Amber, you warned us. Before I got on the train and when we were in the carriage. Remember Draco? You were hinting something was going to happen with Amber, and it did' I replied as she looked at me.

'Indeed it did' she replied leaning on one of her sides and then the other.

'Luna do you think, I mean has this happened before?' I asked looking at her as she shook her head.

'It's the herbs, I had to improvise I ran out of garlic so I used mint.' she replied as I looked at her with a smile.

'Luna do you know what you're doing next year?' I asked her lightly as she nodded.

'I'm leaving, I'm taking the exams this summer. Too many bad memories you see' she replied as I smiled. She was following what Ginny was doing. Ginny wanted to finish this year, with Harry so they can be 'together' properly next year.

'Do you know what you're going to do?' I asked moving forward as she looked at me.

'Helping daddy with the Quibbler, animal section.' she replied as I smiled.

'Would you like to do anything else?' I asked arching my eyebrow as she shrugged.

'Not many people trust me, they don't see me- how-

'We see you' I ended as she nodded.

'Do you like fashion Luna?' I asked as her lion hat appeared in my head all that time ago. It did make me chuckle.

She shrugged ending with a nod.

'Hannah-

'Draco, my shop my rules. Your words not mine. I would rather have someone like family that a girl who's only in it for some juicy gossip. You know as much as me there will be plenty of them for interviews.' I cut Draco off as I smiled at Luna.

'How about, working for me? In a fashion shop, middle of Diagon Alley. Part time or full time, I want people I can trust. People I'm comfortable around to help me look after it when I'm not there' I replied as she looked at me with a smile.

'Me, you're asking me?' she asked confused as I nodded.

'You'll be greeting customers, stocking shelves, on the tills, a bit of everything' I replied as she smiled with a nod.

'I'm not going to be a bitch of a boss Luna. You know me' I replied as she wasn't one to swear I had noted throughout my years.

'Alright. Thank you' she said as I grinned hugging her by surprise.

'We're late to charms, but it's being created now I'll speak to you about it later' I replied as she nodded as Draco took a breathed as we walked out the classroom as Luna smiled standing there with a nod as Draco pulled my arm as I smiled one last time before turning and walking towards the charms classroom for the last time.

'Sometime's you do confuse me but, I know it's what you want, and when you want something you get it. Perks of being stubborn' Draco breathed as I smiled up at him.

He didn't like the idea, but I loved the idea.

We can make sure Nagles key chains…

'You wouldn't want me any other way'

'You got that right'


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97 "Spring"**

 **Hannah's P.O.V.**

It felt strange, to be able to see your body changing day by day and you have no control over it. Everything changed as I looked at myself in the mirror each morning and night during my last month at Hogwarts. I had found my face to fill out, I'd become more tired, my feet hurt, my boobs hurt, I was getting heartburn, and of course my stomach was expanding. I found it was alright in the morning and then halfway through the day, it would just 'pop', by the evening I couldn't risk wearing just leggings and a cami, because you could tell I was pregnant. Yes I was small but, there clearly was a bump. It was really beginning to look like a bump. A real bump. My baby was slowly growing and I couldn't be happier.

We went for weekly scan's with Madam Pomfrey, all showed our perfectly healthy little baby, measuring exactly like it should be.

So as I stood in my bedroom mirror for the last time, I smiled. I was happy. With nothing to worry about for once.

 **Wednesday 21st February 1998**

I was 17 weeks and one day. And I was popping. My bump stayed the same throughout the day now, there was no flat stomach in the morning. It was just there. I couldn't lie, I was loving this stage of my pregnancy. I wasn't too big, but still couldn't make me smile anymore then when I was in the shower and looking down at my small bump. I was just under 4 and a half months, I'm already nearly halfway through. I was due on the 31st of July. That made me happy because this baby was going to be in the same school year as their cousin. Victorie.

Fleur was nearly there, just under seven months. She was due mid may. I couldn't be more excited although, I knew all the screaming and pain was coming my way.

Let's not think about that just yet….

Our next scan was going to be finding out the gender, i was excited. It was 2 weeks Saturday, with Madam Pomfrey again. Draco didn't like the idea of not going to a proper midwife but Madam Pomfrey was just as trained.

I wasn't going to give birth in Hogwarts though, there was a nice hospital in london that Draco had arranged. Narcissa gave birth their apparently. It was pricey but what isn't in a Malfoy's life. I'd created my birth plan, I wanted to deliver naturally, I wanted a water birth but well at the end of the day I don't think I'm going to be worrying where I open my legs. We had gone round looking, meeting the midwives and healers and looking over the rooms. There were nice, spacious. They showed me my room and the team, 10 women healers/midwives ran the place and all had a warm feeling towards them. I was comfortable around them, well I had to be if one of them was going to be staring down there...

They told me how they have potions to help with the pain as well as fasten labour up if they needed to. I would have around 3 midwifes checking on me, but when I deliver there would only be one in the room with me. I could have up to 6 people in the room, because It was big enough and they would still not be in the heelers way. I wasn't sure who I was going to have, I wanted Draco of course. Mum, maybe Narcissa? Ginny? Hermione? Amber? Fleur?

Guess who's been asked to be one of Fleurs birthing partners?

Me!

She thinks it would be a great idea, She wants me up the midwife's end, recording it for her. I wasn't to sure about the idea of staring at my sister-in laws down-stairs. Basically.

But if Fleur wanted it, then she got it and it well it would be good to see how much this is going to hurt in the end.

Maybe it was the biggest mistake of my life?

But I got to watch my niece enter the world, something I couldn't not say no to.

'You, look, wonderful' Draco began as I jumped looking at him in the mirror as he walked over to me. The last day we had to wear these uncomfortable uniforms. I was wearing a black long pencil skirt that I had my long sleeve shirt untucked to ignore the bump. I hadn't told anyone still, I did like it that way. I wore black thick tights and a pair of flat high top black leather converse. My Slytherin tie short, my grey cardigan open and my black oversized robe covering everything.

'You look like - you've gelled your hair again?' I asked as I looked up. The once non styled hair that I grew to love, was gelled left and right making it flat in a middle parting.

'I like it without the gel- but I found it at the bottom of my trunk. I though for all time's sake' Draco breathed as he creased my jawline as I closed my eyes leaning in, smelling the familiar mint smell that was driving me even more crazy now that I'm pregnant. I smashed my lips onto his hard as I felt him smirk. It was hot and sticky as our hands explored each other as I groaned pulling away with a loud breath.

'I'm beginning to like this pregnancy side to you' Draco breathed as I smiled with a glare. People had said to me your sex drive increased, some said it decreased but right now- I wanted it when I craved it. I went through moods- well days , of not leaving the bed and then from not even going near Draco. It depended on my mood.

I was a bit worried, for when I grow larger, how am I going to shave my legs? I guess we're just going to have to find out…...

'Come along Draco' I said grabbing his hand as we entered the 8th year girls common room and then lazily took the floor network to outside the great hall, where visitors entered into the school.

'I'm actually excited to be able to disparate again' I replied as I held onto my hat, the hat I'd work once in the last 8 years. Totally not a waste of gallons...

Draco shook his head as I smiled as we entered the great hall that was set up fancy for 8th years only feast. We were having one last final feast.

Our graduation was in July, parted with the seventh years that have decided to leave. There we were going to get our results and officially leave Hogwarts and ride the boat back to Hogsmeade station.

We were having a feast and then, getting on carriages to the train station today. The room was one large square table, there were only 30 of us and about 15 teachers as I smiled joining the Gryffindors area sitting next to Harry but also starting the Slytherin line as Blaise sat next to me. I smirked to Blaise as I watched Pansy the last to sit next to Draco as Cho Chang sat next to her. The other Slytherin girls including Daphne were long gone. They left 2 weeks ago, we had stayed in Hogwarts for the last week having no lessons but, I had volunteered helping out visually with the quidditch team practice as well as helping out in the lessons and tutoring Ginny to help get her through the Transfiguration exam in May. The others had been sitting around and just relaxing and going into Hogsmeade. I had a few meetings in the school that McGonagall allowed where I talked with designers, we were creating designed t-shirts now. I had a few samples I had been testing out like this cotton pencil skirt, cotton cami and also the grey cotton cardigan. I was impressed and happy that what I was creating, was acceptable and I had high standards.

'You no Cho and I never really got along' I said to Harry as he turned his head to me as the teachers took their seats.

'Well, if it makes you feel any better. she never got along with many Gryffindor girls in the first place' Harry replied as I gave an un-impressed smile. Why would that make me feel better?

'She really thought there was something going on between Hermione and I' Harry replied with a chuckled as I shook my head with a cringe. They- were nothing like that.

'She was always going on about Cedric though, I mean I know they were together but-

'Welcome students, for our last meal together' McGonagall said as I stopped talking. Pansy looked uncomfortable as she I watched her look at Cho, I felt bad for her, because despite being nearly 19 years old, Pansy can still be one heck of an hormonal bitch.

'I hope you enjoy this luxury feast, I see Mr Weasley is already helping himself' McGonagall replied with a chuckled as our heads turned to Ron popping some chicken into his mouth. I bit my lip hard trying not to laugh as he smiled innocently swallowing the food down as McGonagall shook her head.

'We have had 8, wonderful and also hard and emotional years. You have had a heck of a school life. Some more than others but you have all sadly, we have all sadly had to gone through pain, heartbreak and sorrow. From the family we lost, to the friends we lost, to Hogwarts greatest Headmaster. I couldn't be and I doubt Professor Dumbledore could be any more proud of you. You fought for our school all off you- you fought for everyone. It's going to be very emotional to say goodbye. Hogwarts doesn't seem normal with you all in some way, whether it's Mr Longbottom in some need of help or if it's catching, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Weasley getting into trouble one way or another' McGonagall replied as I felt myself becoming emotional as I watched Mcgonagall take a breath.

'Hogwarts will always be a home of yours if you ever need us. Now enough of my talking I want to hear from you, what's your best memory go on, round the table. Amber you start' McGonagall breathed as I smiled.

'My best memory? Finding my family.' Amber breathed as a smile spread across my face as McGonagall did the same. I looked round the table as everyone spoke, Cho said about the ball and Cedric, Pansy about finding a best friend that happened to be a blood traitor (keeping a straight face), Draco talked about Dumbledore still wanting to save him, even if he was being the bad person, Blaise was standing up to his father and -

'Well- I can think of a load of bad ones' I muttered as people chuckled as I looked at the floor.

'Best memory? Realistically? Everything, Snape being intimidating and bullying Harry and what did he wear? Sorry no offence- he's a good a man. I really liked our secret meeting to Hagrid's hut. Especially third year and saving Buckbeak and finding Sirius, 5th year and hiding from Umbridge. Everything thing is a good memory in some way or another.' I breathed as Hagrid looked the other way as McGonagall smiled at him.

'Mine has to be- actually killing Voldemort myself. No surprise there' Harry breathed as I looked at him as Hermione looked forward.

'Mine, looking back it wasn't funny for me but it was for Ron, Harry and Hannah. Second year, the four of us decided to make polyjuice potion. It worked but unlike the rest, I used a cats hair by mistake and the outcome, was well I was a cat pretty much' Hermione replied as I smiled biting my lip hard as I remembered watching her walk out of the toilet cubicle and looking like a grey tabby.

'Nothing wrong with cats Miss Granger' McGonagall breathed as I watched Hermione become alert as she quickly went to reply as McGonagall smiled.

'Mine? Probably the feasts.' Ron nodded as I chuckled. The feasts were better than most people's cooking though..

'I really liked the Yule ball, and the triwizard tournament' Neville said slowly as I brang the second task memory back.

Who knew Draco could swim that much?

The others talked about their first year as McGonagall smiled at all of us before lifting the lids of the plates as food we licked appeared on our plates, a lot of it.

I tucked in instantly pulling the meat into my mouth, the chips, veg and most importantly the pickle onions!

'This is my best craving yet' I said happily pouring a large amount onto my plate.

'Just how? There to sour for my likening' Cho said as she looked at me at I popped one after the other into my mouth as I ignored her.

'By putting them into her mouth and chewing them, that's how' Pansy replied as I looked at her as Cho ignored her turning back around.

 _Because Cho, I'm pregnant. Like I'm pretty sure you already know seeing as you catch on to every little slip._

Saying that, that is mean, even for Pansy.

What happened to putting everything behind her?

'Are you sure you should be eating them? I thought they gave you acid reflux' Hermione asked as I shut my eyes.

Hunger = Pain.

Or is it the other way round, or is that something completely else?

Oh well the damage is done…

'You're only allowed two an hour Hannah' Hermione breathed as I sat back down in my chair, two hours later as we were into the train ride and guess what decided to show up, the warming heat burn.

'They haven't even done anything though' I winced as my eyes pinned to the door as the trolley lady came down.

'Get some mints' Hermione ended as she put the Rennies away in her bag as I looked eagerly at the trolley lady, she had mentos, muggle mints. Mint chocolate frogs? I don't know?

'Dad said their printing the chocolate frogs, next month. Mum's got the day on the calendar' Ron said as I looked at him.

The topic of discussion, Chocolate Frogs with our faces inside.

Rather splendid I think.

It was only the four of us sitting inside this compartment, which felt like first year all over again. Draco had gone and sat with Blaise and Pansy whilst I catched up with my family. I was going to be seeing Draco nearly every day anyway. It didn't matter if we weren't sitting together.

The train was empty, very empty with only 20 students instead of the 240 like there normally is.

'You can already tell who's going to be the collecters item out the five of us' Ron breathed as I ignored him grabbing gallons out my bag and getting mints, chewing gum and for all times sake, a chocolate frog.

'What?' I heard Ron added casually.

'Chocolate really, you don't want your heart burn any worse' Hermione replied as she pulled her head up from a book.

'It's minty' I insisted eating the thing in hole and looking down at the card, Dumbledore.

'Harry?' I asked popping some chewing gum into my mouth as I watched him look up, unsure of my intentions.

'Did Dumbledore know you were going to come back alive? When you found out you had to die, when you did die?' I asked as Harry looked at me.

'Dumbledore, wasn't sure. Snape was angry at Dumbledore because to him, there was no survival for me. When I died, Dumbledore was there like you know. I don't think Dumbledore truly knowed if I was going to survive' Harry replied as the compartment became quiet, the hard edges of the tracks radiating on the compartment, shaking us from side to side.

Sometimes, sometimes I wished he didn't throw away the resurrection stone.

'What time do you want me to come for you?' Draco asked as he helped me off the carriage as Pansy and Blaise linked arms.

'10 will be good' I replied standing up right as Draco nodded pecking my lips as I smiled, for the next 4 months until graduation I was going to be focusing on the shop, setting up possible employees and having design meetings. Fun stuff!

I was going to be staying at Malfoy Manor on and off, as the burrow isn't the largest even with the extensions.

We were looking for our own place, sometime soon hopefully because I need it baby proof and I don't need more stress.

'Bye Draco' I called hugging him as I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling warm and same right in this moment.

Pansy yawned as I ignored her as I pulled from Draco, sticking my tongue out at her with a wink.

It felt weird leaving Draco, I'd been with him nearly everyday, since before the summer. I wasn't nervous for staying with him because we already know how each other likes to spend their free time. But, Hogwarts was actually over.

Actually, over.

The burrow was nice and warm as the five of us entered in getting cheers from mum as everyone there was quick to come to the door.

'Harry, darling' she cheered hugging me as she looked down at me with a smile and a small touch on my stomach.

'Any kicking?' she asked with a grin as I shook my head.

'Not yet' I replied as she smiled.

'Soon' she insisted as I moved closer into the burrow hugging Percy and Bill and grinning at a gold tanned Fleur.

'Don't tell me?' I began.

'A little break was just what we needed' she replied as I smiled, hearing her French accent coming through clearly.

'You're so small' she complained touching my stomach as I shrugged-

Actually, she looked like she was ready to pop any minute.

Can I ask how she shaves her legs?

'I was your size when I was barely 3' she added pulling a sad face as Bill smiled.

'The healer said she's carrying a lot of liquids' Bill said as Fleur took my hand placing it at the top of her stomach, feeling Victorie kick.

'That's a hand' she said as I smiled.

'Don't worry, you will feelz a kickz soon!' she said with a smile as I nodded with a smile. Well I was beginning to worry about it...

'Not worried about being a birthing partner anymore?' she asked as she pulled me over to the long sofa as I stuttered. Well..

'I mean are you sure you want me up -

'Yes, we don't get to see what happens there. Also I want Bill helping me through each contraction' she replied as I nodded.

'Anyone else in the room?' I asked tilting my head as she shrugged.

'Mum and Frenchy doesn't like blood, there staying in France until the baby's born then visiting, maybe your mum. She might be good helping me with the contractions also, maybe better than Bill' She replied as we both turned our heads facing my mother, who was grinning at the both of us. Pure happiness over her face as she knitted a pink poncho.

'We find out the gender next week' I replied with a smile as she grinned.

'What do you want? Malfoy comes from a long line of boys' she said as I nodded.

'I don't mind, Draco wants a boy, but were both happy if it is a girl. Just means we're going to have to have another till we get a boy' I replied with a yawn as she grinned,

'Twins!' she replied as I rolled my eyes. Two sets of twins in my family, there was a chance…. Oh merlin!

 **Thursday 29th February 1998**

'Draco, I don't care if I am walking around, but there is no way I'm wearing these stupid buggers!' I hissed walking out the walk in wardrobe and coming into the lounge area of his room.

I looked down at the 5 inch stiletto black painted heels, not forgetting the red bottoms, yes they are Christian Louboutins, Narcissa had bought me the standard collection of them for me, In nude and black but today, I was wearing a pair of leggings, black oversized hoodie with a pair of purple and silvery sparkly trainers. I couldn't dress Malfoy approved everyday, which consisted of dresses and heels or, heels and jeans.

Draco wore his usual, black coat with a black roll neck, black jeans and a black pair of timberlands. We could of been matching today…

He wasn't smart Draco, he was calm and relaxed Draco.

'Come on' he said taking my hand as we walked over to his fireplace before disappearing into smoke.

We came out in the ministry, which people soon realized as I felt people start to follow us as we moved upwards, I flinched seeing a camera for the daily prophet. We were soon out and in London before getting into a taxi, something Draco didn't love but we had no choice.

Today, we were looking at a house.

Something I find very exciting.

Narcissa couldn't see why we don't stay at the manor now that we're having a baby, but at much as I love her, I need personal space. Which Draco agreed.

It wasn't too far away from the burrow, about an hour's drive away.

The drive was quick, about 20 minutes as we got out, seeing big gates on either side of fence.

'Good afternoon' A small woman said as I smiled before the two of us shook her hand.

The house was off from the main Road, down it's own road on the left. It was a long house, bigger than the burrow but of course smaller than Malfoy Manor.

'Gate's need an update but inside is pure beauty' the women said as the gates opened revealing a nice front garden, the house of brown and concrete as we walked down the entrance the women opening the door. Inside was a wall next to the right side of the door where a small area that had a door leading somewhere, a door to a cloakroom and also a door to a bathroom was in front of stairs going up. A door to our right where held an nice size guest bedroom. Could be an office? Moving down, from on the left was an open planned dining area, long rectangle living area that went across the whole back of the house and on the right side of the house was the kitchen, with a corridor leading to a movie sitting room, the garage and box room. The corridor had a door at the end in front of a the right side of the houses window leading to the cloakroom again. The garden was nice and big with a nice patio and trees. We walked back in the house and moved to the stairs, what I was most excited for. The stairs went up having a left and right, in front was a family bathroom with bath, to the left from the back to the front ot the house on the left hand side had our master bedroom, and then split into two long short rectangles was a master bath and wardrobe. It was a nice room, very spacious. We came back to the stairs whether on the right side of the house was three bedroom, two double and one single, you could always have the single as office for me?

'I mean it's nice, until the manors ready' Draco breathed as I looked at him. One of the many things I was still uneasy about.

The manor would be ready christmas next year. So we needed somewhere for two years at least, I didn't want to live at the Manor but If I was going to be a Malfoy, I had to. So in other words you could suggest we were getting married in about 2 and a half years, I don't know Draco's plan just yet. But I had planned a whole new revamp of the manor, I was moving everything. I couldn't stay somewhere with too many bad memories so the two of us were in development plan of stripping the whole Manor and making it more, us. Narcissa was going to take over her parents Manor so It would just be Draco and I living there. It was massive, too big, this house was big for me.

'I like the room's' I said as we came back into the living area.

There was also a basement which was pretty big.

'It's nice, I mean I want to change things but -

'It's suitable' Draco ended as I nodded.

'Easy to put a baby stopper on the wall as well when they start to crawl' I began as the two of us sat on the sofa looking down at the open plan wall.

'Would you like to put an offer in?' the women asked coming back around as I looked at Draco with a smile.

'Certainly'

 **1st of March 1998**

'Haven't even been home a week and we're already back' I muttered as we walked through Hogwarts on the Saturday, of to have our scan. The big scan!

I was 20 weeks and 4 days, I still hadn't felt 'shim' kick yet which was something I was going to ask Madam Pomfrey because it was starting to worry me.

'Excited?' I asked Ginny as the three of us walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey greeted us with a smile.

'Want to make a bet Draco?' Ginny asked as I rolled my eyes as we walked to the same back room as I laid on the same bed shivering at the cold jelly on my stomach.

'Beautiful Heartbeat…..measuring perfectly. 20 weeks and 4 days, Kicks?' she asked as I shook my head as she nodded.

'You should feel activity soon. It's normal some moms do and some don't at this stage. But it looks perfectly healthy. You don't have too much liquids, which is why you think your small, a reason why it might not be moving as much, because there's not much room.' she began as I nodded.

'Would you like to know the sex?' she asked I looked at Draco with a nod,

'Why do you want, A boy?' she asked hinting at Draco as Ginny smirked.

'How else is the family name going to be continued' Draco replied as I turned my head to the monitor the one time where I can actually see my baby.

She smiled looking at the screen, as I began to feel nervous, I wanted a boy to make Draco happy but-

'Well, it's not what you wanted but I'm delighted to say your having a beautiful healthy baby girl'

 **May 2nd 1998**

'Well I'm sorry Arthur, but I'm the only one that can actually do anything' Mum shouted as I looked at her, filling my mouth with an apple. I was just under seven months pregnant, I was still small. I looked about 6 months, but I was feeling her kick. It got annoying at night, but the times where I could get Draco to feel her also, it really was magically.

Today, was a big day.

Witch Weakley came out 2 weeks ago, and the daily prophet has had a lot to say.

But, today was the one year anniversary of the war.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Amber and I was doing a joint speech in front of the school and many wizards and witches. It was at Hogwarts, we were also going to have a memorial day for all the people we lost, it was one year- a year without Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, nearly two without Dumbledore, Madeye, Sirius.

'Darling, come on- it's ready' mum called as I sat on my sofa. In the newly decorated house, Draco's and I's house.

Yes, we purchased it and now, it really felt like home. I was beginning the nursery and it was so exciting.

Draco?

He was upset, clearly. So was Narcissa a bit but it made her and Draco even more happy, because it was their grandchild and child at the end of the day.

'Come on' she said helping me up as I was in a pink cami and grey bottoms. I slowly with the help of mum walked up the stairs, and into the spare room as dad was helping Draco, yes helping with something in the nursery.

'You're going to look lovely' she beamed as she helped me put the stretchy dark purple, long sleeve, long bodycon dress on. It was tight fitting, stopping at my knees as I wore 3 inch thick heeled black boots. My hair was straight and long, a medium brown shade and make-up minimal.

'Fleur's cramps have been annoying her' mum replied as I stood up putting my perfume on. I nodded looking at her, I was beginning to have a few aches and pains, from where your cervix begins to move.

'That's the last thing we need today, ARTHUR' mum said as I smiled watching my mother hurry towards dad's shout.

1 hour late and we arrived back at the burrow, all four of us as now we had to wait for Harry and Ron to be ready.

'COME ON RONALD' mum screamed as Ron came hurrying into the burrow fiddling with his trousers. We were one hour late already and we were meant to be greeting everyone when they come through the bridge.

'It's George fault, making me try out the new chewing gum. He didn't say what it did, I found that our for last hour not being able to get of the toilet' Ron said annoyed as George smiled trying not to chuckled.

Mum shook her head disappointedly as Ginny made a disgusting sound and Hermione looked unimpressed.

'It worked then' George replied as Ron glared.

'Ready?' Dad as as we all nodded heading for the door.

'I'm going to have to have another wee, she's pressing on my bladder' I said as mum signed nodding as I slowly walked up the stairs, getting out of breath and sitting with a huff on the bathroom. My feet were swelling up already, oh Merlin. I've got boots in my bag, flat just incase. I slowly walked down the stairs Draco meeting me at the bottom.

'Right, let's go' Mum said as we made our way to the floor network as I flinched as mum screamed, as Bill appeared?

'Fleurs in labour!'

The burrow was in havok, mum was talking with Bill, I'd made Ginny disparate and get me clothes from my house ( yes this long ).

'Can we all remember, Fleur is alone in your house. In horrible pain and you're arguing' I said as Mum looked at me.

'McGonagall and Kingsley, the minister of Magic Hannah, is counting on all of you and us to be there' dad replied as I looked at him as Ginny appeared with a bag as I thanked you standing up.

'You go, she's probably very early-

'She said she's been feeling like this since yesterday' Bill replied as I looked at him.

'What are you still doing here!?' I replied as he looked at me, she could be pushing right now!

'Go' mum said as she turned to me and the rest of us.

'Hannah go, people will understand' Harry breathed as I nodded.

'If she delivers soon, I'll be there tonight. But I don't know. If she hasn't mum, I'll get Bill to Apparate to you somehow' I breathed as Bill held the fire ready.

'Try not to kill Draco' I hinted looking at Ron as Draco smirked.

And we vanished.

To a large cry that echoed through out the small cottage.

I looked at Bill as he rushed upstairs as I put my bag down, mother instincts kicking in.

Fleur was having a home birth, so towels, hot water bottle. I flinched hearing more screaming.

Since how long had she been having these pains for?

I took the things, walking upstairs and into the bathroom as I looked down, surprised as she lunged for me.

'Han-hannah please, please I can't- I can't' she cried crouching down as I did with her, she was fully naked bless her as she screamed as Bill was shocked, I was worried and Fleur?

I couldn't panic I need to be there for her.

'How far are contractions?' I asked as she placed her head in my chest holding on. Letting out a breathed.

'5 minutes' she breathed as I handed her water that she drank.

'I'm sorry you have to see me like this, especially on the memorial day' she cried as I shook my head. She looked terrified.

'Oh no' she cried as I noticed her leg widens as my eyes grew seeing her- water breaks on the floor in front.

She let out another cry as I looked at Bill,

'Bill- keep calm. Take the muggle phone and ring the midwife, I showed you how to do that. Tell her her waters have just broken, she's contracting every 5 minutes and she's in a lot of pain' I replied as Fleur sat up looking at the floor. Bill nodded, her eyes wide as he hurried out the bathroom. I looked at Fleur, contractions were only going to get sooner, she needed to get in the bath.

'Fleur, come on. The bath's nice and warm. The healers coming- the bath will make it better' I breathed as I slowly tried to get up watching her follow with a huff. I helped her and and, pinned her hair up and got out a bikini top for her that I tied up for her.

I grabbed some towels cleaning the floor as I sanitized my hands, grabbing some relaxing cds, and setting the travel bed out for if she wanted to go on that.

'I didn't know- I thought it was just normal and then- then I went in denial' she gushed as I crouched next to her shaking my head.

'It's fine, Fleur' I replied as she closed her eyes groaning, 4 minutes?

2 hours later and the healer had been here most of the time, a nice elderly women. Fleur was around 7 cm Dilated so she was nearly there. I had changed into black leggings and a baggy t-shirt. Fleur wasn't taking the pain well, she was crying, screaming, even with the pain relief.

'It's not that bad' she breathed after another contracted as I just nodded blankly as Linda, the healer laughed.

'Can I examine you sweetie' Linda asked as Fleur was soon to shake her head screaming as I gave her the gas and air. She wasn't using it properly. I thought it was good stuff….

2 minutes later and her legs were carelessly open and the water as I sat and a chair next to the bed with the camera ready.

'I think you're ready to push. Do you think we can get you on the bed, the waters a bit cold now' she asked as Fleur was quick to nod as I swallowed.

What?

Now?

I watched as Fleur stood with the help of Bill as he got her out the bath as the healer prepared the bed putting the feet things up and also pad type things on the bed. Fleur sat instantly on it, sitting on her bum and putting her feet on the two large holders as I stood on her right and Bill on her left.

'Right you two, hold her legs. This darling is going to be here soon' Linda said as Fleur took a breathed as she pointed to the camera.

Right- okay.

I swallowed feeling sick as I clicked record seeing Fleur push and something- come there. Fleur pushed and pushed as we all cheered and made her go on as I videos and helped her leg for support on the last push I was nearly crying as she screamed with a smile watching forward as she saw her head pop out.

Wow.

'One more push' Linda called as instantly the baby was out as Fleur cried, I cried. It was going by fast, cutting the cord, recording everything and finally watching Fleur cuddle her. Another hour went by instantly by the click of my fingers I was sitting and the chair next to a sleepy Fleur as I looked down at the tiny, adorably baby girl as I sniffed, tears springing.

'Welcome to the world Victorie"


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

 **Hannah's P.O.V.**

 **3rd May 1998**

The wizarding world was finally acting in a way, of relaxant. It had taken a whole year, to rebuild all the mayhem, breaking and splintering of our life. People were beginning to act happy, because even though for the last 12 months people had been so happy that Voldemort was gone, people's homes had been destroyed, the whole wizarding community had changed, into a place where people of dark magic ruled and now? Our people were regaining the authority and managing perfectly.

The pain of losing someone, it never went away but we didn't expect it to. We were never going to forget Fred, how could we?

Or anyone else for that matter.

Even Lavender Brown, a girl that was so in love with Ron, yet was so misunderstood. Even if I could see my best friend, Hermione hurting because she didn't have Ron. Lavender just wanted to be happy.

She only ever wanted to be happy and in love.

Like we all.

I looked onto Dobby's grave, the morning sun rising as I felt the wind pick up as I could taste the bittersweet of the Sea. I had missed the memorial, it was too late to go last night and besides, going for the last 5 minutes isn't going to stop them from writing something bad about me in the prophet.

I looked down onto his grave, a white tulip appearing as the grave neatened up.

 _I still had it…..even if I was 7 months pregnant._

'Come back in , it's chilly. Can't have you getting ill' Bill spoke up as I looked up at him as he walked out the cottage as I turned giving Dobby's grave one last glance before turning to my brother.

'She's asleep, for now' Bill said as I smiled.

'Who? Fleur or Victorie' I replied with a chuckled.

Victorie really had a pair of lungs on her, and Fleur? She hadn't slept and 3 days now.

'Both' Bill replied with a smile as I returned it taking his arm as we walked back into the cottage walking into the kitchen as I looked over the plants.

I'd never seen Bill so, amazed - I'd never seen this side to Bill in my whole life, he wasn't surprised but- not nervous but just ? I don't know. I'd never seen his expression before when he held Victorie for the first time.

An emotion only a father can have when they meet their first born child, I guess.

'Fleurs not going to be happy' I said gesturing to the dehydrated plants as Bill rolled his eyes taking a tea for himself as I got water, regaining them back to life as I smiled feeling my child kick inside of me. Sometimes uncomfortable but also, memorable. I just had to not think about her having fingernails and possible scratching the inside of my stomach.

Draco and I hadn't decided on a name, he gave me a book. I liked the name Violet, Amelia, Lexi, but not something I'd never even realized before, she has to be called after a star or space related I'm not 100% sure, Draco told me one night when I was falling asleep. But he and Narcissa made it pretty clear it _had_ to be that way.

I had looked but I wasn't sure, I mean I liked the boy's names but I just couldn't pick my mind on the girls.

I mean I might be smart, I'm just not smart enough to realize my boyfriend and his family and all the Black's names have a certain meaning.

I sat down with a pen and paper, I needed to tell mum everything was alright -

'Where is she! Is little Victorie here yet?'

Spoke too soon?

'She's sleeping, both of them' Bill said pulling me away from the fire as my family appeared, Draco appearing after as I smiled, surprised I guessed as he made his way over.

Hermione, Harry and Ron apparated to Dobby's grave as I watched out the window seeing Ginny walk out the fireplace as the nice sized kitchen became, small.

I mean, Fleur was trying to sleep no offence but I dough she wanted them all waking her up-

'Alright, I know, sleep is key. I'll put this on. It will be ready when she wakes up' Mum said as Dad rolled his eyes as mum put her stew on the heater beginning to take over the kitchen as I chuckled. It was, half seven and the morning and they were all wide awake after a late night?

'How are you here so early?' I asked leaning back on Draco as Dad sat at the table, the owl dropping the daily prophet as I bit my lip.

'What Darling? Oh, Draco stayed over last night and I couldn't sleep because I hadn't heard anything and -

'So she woke everyone up to come and see what was going on. We told her you would owl' Ron said walking in with Harry and Hermione and Amber as Amber rushed over to me. I was still in my leggings and a t-shirt however I had place a long grey wool cardigan on.

'A mother knows best- Leave the cream what have I told you Ronald' mum glared as Ron rolled his eyes sitting down next to Dad as Hermione helped lay the table with Ginny.

'Well, they could have said worse' Ron said as I looked down as Ron opened the prophet showing a 'nice' little article about me not appearing at the memorial.

'They use anything to say something bad, ignore it' Amber breathed as I looked down at the picture, the same picture that was used in which weekly.

'There using that as a frame just to point out the disagreement of you being pregnant, that's the only thing this article is about. Bloody sods' Ron breathed as Dad took the paper.

'Still, even with Kingsley the Prophet isn't truthful. About anything. Fudge isn't even here' Dad replied as I watched the Quibbler come through the window.

'Forget it- how was yesterday?' I asked as Ron looked up slightly at me.

'Well it wasn't good- or bad, Hermione got stage ner-

'No I didn't Ron. I just got emotional' Hermione corrected as I smiled as she joined him.

'It was strange, there was something in the air- it was quiet' Ginny breathed as I looked at her.

'The memorial was lovely' Mum called coming through the back door with mint in her hand.

'Read Fred's name and everyone else's. That took up about 2 hours, then there was our part- McGonagall's, Kingsley's, Did you know he's coming to our graduation?' Ron asked as I leaned back my eyes becoming a little wide as I raised my eyebrow.

'That's-

'Wonderful, Kingsley thinks very highly of our family. All of us' Mum called coming back through the door, this time with carrots.

'George? Percy? You couldn't do some weeding outdoors. Fleur would really appreciate it, she doesn't want her veg turning nasty does she?' mum asked as I watched Dad and Ron sink and their chairs as George and Percy didn't look to pleased as Bill shook his head with a smile joining them.

'So, how was it. The birth?' mum asked as I watched Ron and Dad turn their face up as Draco played with a hem of my cardigan as I looked at mum, Amber and Ginny going into the living room.

'Painfull, loud. Nude. Bloody-

'In detail' mum corrected as I looked at her,

'Well as I got up there, her waters broke- whilst on all fours, on me. Then we got her in the bath- she was screaming. I changed, Bill, won't admit but he freaked out' I replied as mum nodded.

'The men always do' she added as I smiled,

'Healer came, she was really nice- Fleur had the gas and air, about 3 hours after that she was ready to push. She got on the bed and Victorie pretty much sprang out. She'd been crying since though. Fleur only got her down about an hour ago' I replied as mum smiled.

'You have all this to come, just think about it' she beamed with a grin as my eyes winded.

'No thanks' I breathed as mum moved back to the kitchen.

'It's a beautiful experience Hannah' she replied as I tilted my head,

'For Fleur, but not for me, realistically I'm never going to forget, that. But yes, seeing her hold her for the first time was memorable. The blood and 'after birth' a whole other, nightmare.' I replied as Ron pulled his face and disgust as mum shook her head as I chuckled. Moving Draco's hand from my waist to the top of my stomach as I felt her kick.

'Have you looked through that book?' he asked as I nodded.

Totally… not.

'Yeah, middle names? Do they have to be the same star related' I replied as Draco smiled at my curiosity, holding onto my waist..

'The middle names, not so much, but- it would be best-'

'Fine- this one. But- not all of them' I replied.

'I would say certainly for the first boy-

'Are you suggesting you want more than one?' I asked raising my eyebrow as Draco stiffened, of course he did. He didn't do the hard work.

'Relax- even if it takes 5 girls to have a boy.' I breathed as Draco looked at me.

'You want 6?' he replied shocked as I looked at him.

'Not if it's like what I saw last night but if -

'A boy's important but there are ways-

'I'm not going near dark magic ever again Draco' I replied shutting him off.

'We will have a boy, don't worry- maybe even twins' I replied as Draco looked at me.

'It's higher chance if it's on the mother's side as well, or so I've heard' I replied walking out the kitchen as he followed.

'Draco? Would you taste this for me dear ' mum called as I smiled at Draco.

'I'm going to change- enjoy' I called lightly as Draco walked back into the kitchen as I smiled.

Was he fully accepted?

Maybe he was?

A smile spread across my face as Fleur's door was open as I passed, watching her lay asleep and Victorie wriggling in the crib next to her, she was awake. But not crying, so that was good?

I walked into the spare room, changing into a pair of super skinny maternity jeans and a new t-shirt walking out, and closing the door silently.

'Hannah?'

Shit!

'Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you-

'You didn't. I've been cat napping, to excited for this little one to actually no cry and let me cuddle her' Fleur replied as I smiled sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down as she held her warmly.

'Can you help me stand? I want to change, the sooner I see your mother the better' she asked with a chuckle as I nodded with a smile walking around as I gently picked Victorie up, her blue eyes crystallizing her pale skin.

'You're a natural, every bit of pain was worth it' Fleur breathed as I smiled looking down again at her, Victorie was so small. So tiny and adorable. I smiled placing her in her crib as I turned helping Fleur out the bed slightly.

'The worst thing? The real worst thing is this bloody bleeding' she replied angrily as I opened the en-suite small bathroom as I closed it.

'Can you do my hair in a minute?' she asked closing it as I nodded before sitting down on the bed and looking around. The inflatable bath gone, everything cleaned and my little neice, wearinga short sleave pink baby grow.

'She needs changing, can you help me after my hair? Bill's done it so far and- help me with something to wear? ' Fleur said annoyed as I smiled nodded. She needed my help and I'd found surprisingly we had bonded, over Victories birth.

I wetted her hair, styling it with my wand as her hair went into a sleek ponytail. As I picked out a nursing vest top and leggings for her, bed socks and slippers.I helped her change as I got he nappy out as she placed Victorie on the changing met.

I showed Fleur seeing as I did this with Teddy and he peed in my face alot, alot!

'You make it, and Bill, look easy. What If I hurt her' Fleur asked worried as I handed Victorie to her as I shook my head.

'Fleur, you're not going to hurt her. Now is there anything you need before we head down' I replied as she smiled at my restaurant as she shook her head.

I smiled, touching Victorie's head as she began to fall asleep.

'Mum's going to be so excited' I replied as she laughed.

We slowly walked out the room and as I went first down the stairs. Coming to the bottom as we walked towards the kitchen as I saw Draco chopping at something, mum stirring, Ron and Harry talking and Dad fallen asleep. George, Percy and Bill were in there having a drink, the rest must be and the living room. I slowly walking and turning to Draco as I smiled as mum turned dropping the spatula.

'Meet Victorie- Molly- Weasley' Fleur breathed as Bill looked down at his two girls, mum screamed in delight dad stirring with a jump as Mum hurried over, the two of them soon went into the living room as I took a breath. I put my head on Draco relaxed as I watched through to the living room.

'So, how was it really?' Draco asked as I shook my head turning around.

'A bloody murder- I'm going to be screaming - crying- everything. Just so you're prepared' I replied as he bit his lip as I smiled.

'What's mum got you doing?' I asked looking down at the food.

'Stew- needed more onion. At least she lets me cook?' Draco replied arching his eyebrow as I pulled a face,

'You hate cooking. Draco you had planned for elves to live in the basement and to do your cleaning. It's not my fault you caught the muggle microwave on fire' I replied as he looked at me with a smile.

'I'm not breastfeeding, I'm letting us share the night feeds' I replied emphasizing each word.

'Good luck Draco' Dad smiled walking out the kitchen as I smiled.

Draco took a breath,

'Draco?' I asked sweetly as he grew confused. I was in a 'mood'

'Can we go home?' I asked looking up at him as he nodded as I smiled kissing his cheek.

'Don't you want food?' He asked as I shook my head.

 _I want you!_

'Are you su-

'Daco! Just see the baby and say goodbye to everyone with me. I'm pregnant too! I need to relax - have you see how swollen my ankles are-

'Alright, relax. You in one of those moods?' Draco replied as I smiled.

 _*Netflix and chill ;)_

Mixed emotions?

'What mood?' Ron asked as I ignored him,

'Angry' Draco said as I began to slowly walk up the stairs to my bag.

'Also, Horny'

 _WHY?!_

'You heading off dear? Look she's fallen asleep bless her little heart' mum cried as I smiled at her holding onto Draco as I put my coat on.

'Thank you! I really mean it Han. If you need any help- I'm here' she replied as I thanked her hugging her as I hugged the rest of my family.

'Sorry Ronnie' I whispered as he cringed even more.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I replied pulling back as he nodded rubbing his eyes.

'Who knew that they would have a launch party for chocolate frogs, ay?' dad replied as I nodded hugging him, let's remember I have a bump so it's a bit difficult.

JULY 1998

I was at a stage in my pregnancy where everything was difficult now, I was tired constantly, hungry, I was getting the cramps and I looked big now. I was very much feeling it.

'Come on, one more step darling' mum said as I got out of breath walking into the burrow.

'Alright, just hold on. I have cramp and she's kicking-' I let out a groan,these cervix pains were - annoyingly painful at times. I'd had enough of pregnancy. I was 8 months and 3 weeks and I couldn't be more happier that my due date was closing in , I just need to get through graduation first.

22nd July 1998

'I know you're in pain but please keep still, stop bouncing on the ball Hannah' Narcissa ordered as I sat in the Slytherin common room, 2 hours later as I was getting my hair and makeup done for graduation. I was in the 8th years, common room so I was with the girls. Some seventh years were joining today, like Luna and Ginny and Daphne's sister but not everyone was. Narcissa thought it would be a good idea for all us girls to be pampered especially since I'm at the end of my pregnancy now, well nearly.

'So, any thought of a name yet? I really like Bianca' Narcissa replied as I nodded a witch playing with my face as she tugged at my lashes.

'It's alright- I want something that can be shortened possibly' I replied as I mentally watched Narcissa part her lips.

'Maybe for a middle name though' I replied as I watched her walk over to me.

'Fantastic' she replied pulling some hair behind my ear and taking the comb from the hair stylist and doing something to my hair. She wore a pair of black heels with a green dress and jacket her hair half up and down. Her signature look these days. She was good looking for someone in their 50s.

'I always, wanted a daughter. Draco is a mother's dear, but he always was closer with his father' she replied as I looked at her.

'Luscious never wanted another, despite coming both from large families. He had a son, he didn't need anything else' she breathed as I looked down at the ball I was sitting on.

'Still, I know you are Draco want a family' she replied with a smile as I started bouncing on the ball again, she was really moving today.

'Go and see if Madam Pomfrey has something for Hannah, Gillian' Narcissa replied as a woman in her late 20s arrived. Much like a personal assistant of sorts for Narcissa as she nodded vanishing as I smiled at Narcissa.

'She's very alive' I replied as Narcissa smiled lifting her hand.

'May I?' she asked as I nodded feeling her hand gently on my stomach, right where my baby was kicking out. Narcissa smiled,

'Oh Hannah, you're going to be a fabulous mother' Narcissa cried as I parted my lips watching Narcissa move her hand.

'Isn't she though?' Pansy said walking out her room and lounging on the sofa in her dress and heels as Narcissa gave her a questioning look.

'I'll go get Molly, Melinda get her robes ready' Narcissa said as the stylist nodding moving over to the dress I was going to be wearing. I smiled as Narcissa went to fetch my mother.

'So how is my god daughter' Pansy said walking over as I took a breath arching my stomach upwards and laying back on my ball, leaning on my hands.

'A little- wriggler' I reported as Pansy smiled as I lifted my cami as you could see where she was kicking through my stomach.

'I can't wait Hannah.' she squealed as I smiled rubbing my stomach and putting my cami top back down.

I smiled seeing Narcissa and mum arrive through the fireplace as mum hurried over hugging me.

'Everyone is pretty much ready, who would have believe all this just for a graduation' mum said a little nervous and Narcissa smiled.

'Nonsense, our children, and friends are worth everything. Especially being nearly 9 months pregnant.' Narcissa replied as she sat down on a sofa mum hugging me as I stood grabbing my back, watching mum sit in a flowery dress. Well, this was only for planned for the Slytherin girls something I wished Hermione and Ginny and even Luna could have experienced also with us.

'Strange, that's all, we never had this, or Bill or Charlie and Percy. Surprised you're allowed own cloths as well' mum replied as I rolled my eyes catching myself in the mirror.

I was huge.

Like lit-er-ally huge.

'What's wrong now? You look wonderful and your glowing. Come on, Pansy help her with the dress' Narcissa replied as I smiled walking into my old room and sitting on the bed. The Stylist got my shoes, and dress out, leaving Pansy and me in the room. I thanked her standing up, pulling my joggers off and grabbing my cami over my shoulders. Pansy helped me pull it over my shoulders, it was a dark red dress. Criss cross in the front that was a bodycon fit, a satin material. It showed my bump of clearly, yet still looking smart, stopping knee length and having the sleeve cut off. I pulled on a pair of small black heels that had a black pom pom on the front. How I was going to wear these all day? I finished with my graduation robe pulling it over my dress and pulling my straight and ever so lightly curled hair at the bottom, letting it settle down around my face with a middle parting. Minimal makeup and studs for earrings.

'Perfection' Pansy said as I looked at her feeling my bump as I smiled attempting to hug Pansy.

'You don't even understand how beautiful you look' I replied as Pansy wore a tradition dark green skater dress, her hair in a high ponytail with a parting.

She smiled as we took each other's hand and walked out to mum and Narcissa as they both gasped, Narcissa clapping at the two of us as Daphne and Paige joined us. I smiled to Pansy as the four of us leaved the common room, for the final time.

Our final time.

'You're- really-

'Big?' I asked cutting Neville off as he nodded quickly then moved to shaking his head as I smiled.

'Relax.' I instructed.

This was the first time I had seen a lot of the 8th year students and some I had told, some found out on their own. I told Neville on the last day, he was surprised hugely. But bless him, his reaction wasn't bad nor good. He was nervous on what not to say.

'Come on, we need to sit' I replied walking through the great hall that was set out as a stage, students seating in houses and then parents.

I walked though clinging onto Amber who was with Cho, she looked right own at me.

'Surprise?' I said as Cho looked at me swallowing.

'Come on Cho, you were wondering, you had your hints. Well done you were right, maybe you should be a write a bit like Rita-

'I'll see you after.' I ended with a smile as Amber whined her eyes.

'Was I rude?' I asked looking up at Neville as he smiled.

'A bit but- it wasn't what you said. But how you said it' he replied as I shrugged. Oh well..

'Good luck' McGonagall said as she smiled down at the bump,

'Good luck Miss Weasley' she said as I smiled before walking forward.

'Good luck- let's see if your revision paid of' Haul replied as I looked up, he looked tired. Pale, stubble-

'It's not the revision Professor. It's the hard work that nearly killed us, did kill us that we learnt from. Maybe you would understand that, if you truly knew the effects of some curses.' I replied with a sweet smile as he took a breath as I took Neville's hand as he quickly thanked him before we arrived at the front of the great hall.

'Sorry, she's been non stop kicking all morning.' I breathed as Neville looked at me.

'Ron said' He replied as we stood parting our ways as I walked over to the slytherin corner Draco holding onto me as we sat. My baby's kicks lowering down.

'You look wonderful' Draco said placing his hand on my thigh as I smiled.

'You really are, glowing' Blaise said sitting down next to me with Pansy as I smiled.

'That's just the highlighter but thanks' I replied as Pansy smiled as Blaise arched his eyebrow as I chuckled. The great hall became quiet as we looked back, watching McGonagall walk down, earning respect from our parents and also us. She smiled standing right at the front and looking out to all of us.

'Welcome, Parents, Guardians, and Students to the Hogwarts 1998 Graduation ceremony' McGonagall started as we clapped.

'This hat is really itchy' Draco complained next to me as I smiled lightly, the string coming from the hat playing with the side of his face. He was very sensitive.

'As followed, by house we will call out each student, awarding their success of achievement in their we have gone through everyone, then you are all graduated. Photos will be in the entrance courtyard, ready to get on the boats back to Hogsmeade.' McGonagall smiled.

'I will start with seventh years, and move onto 8th years. Alphabetical order, so starting with Ravenclaw seventh years I first congratulate Miss Luna Lovegood for gaining three Exceeds Expectations in, muggle studies, Defence against the dark arts and Charms. Also for getting an Outstanding in care of magical creatures' McGonagall read with a smile as we clapped watching Luna walk up with a smile on her face as I admired the dress she was wearing. Hand craft, a range of materials and textures. I liked it. Luna took her results sitting back down with a smile as she read of them. She was the only student from Ravenclaw, next was Gryffindor as I turned my head into the direction of a nervous Ginny.

'Next I award, Gryffindor House Ginny Weasley in gaining two Exceeds Expectations in Transfigurations and Ancient Ruins and also in gaining two Outstanding in charms and Defence against the dark arts. Congratulations Miss Weasley' I clapped hearing a few cheers coming from the back. Of course it was mum and George I smiled. My annoying tugging for Transfigurations had paid off, I beamed with a smile watching her sit down getting applauded by the Gryffindors.

McGonagall went on to do a few from Hufflepuff and also Astoria from Slytherin who got 1 acceptable and the rest Exceeds Expectations.

I became nervous as she got a new sheet of paper, she was starting with us now.

'Now, again starting with Gryffindor I want to begin with Seamus Finnigan in achieving three acceptables in Charms, Herbology, Potions and also one Exceeds Expectations in Defence against the dark arts' I smiled clapping as Seamus grabbed his paper sitting back down. As I watched Hermione grow nervous,

'Next I award Miss Hermione Granger in achieve 7 Outstanding in, Charms, Transfigurations, Defence against the dark arts, Herbology, Study of Ancient Ruins and Astronomy, and History of Magic, also one Exceeds Expectations in Potions' McGonagall called out as I smiled clapping hearing mum cheer from the back again. Hermione smiled.

'Surprised she getting get top in potions though' Draco gestured next to me as I tilted my head.

She found potions difficult, especially N.E. level. I watched as she sat next to Harry and Ron as McGonagall looked down at the paper,

Neville managed to achieve Acceptable in Potions, Exceeds Expectations in defence against the dark arts, charms and Outstanding in Herbology.

Harry managed to achieve Exceeds Expectations in Potions, and Outstanding in Charms, Defence against the dark arts and Herbology.

Parvati Patil managed to achieve all Exceeds Expectations in Potions, charms, defence against the dark arts and Divination.

Dean got acceptable in Charms and Potions and Exceeds Expectations in Transfigurations and Outstanding in defence against the dark arts.

'Lastly for Ronald Weasley I award an Acceptable in Potions and three Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Defence against the dark arts and Herbology. Well done Mr Weasley' I watched Ron's face turn in amazement as he smiled as I clapped hearing mum again.

She went onto Ravenclaw, Amber got Three Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration and Outstanding in Defence against the dark arts.

Cho Chang got everything in Exceeds Expectations, charms, transfiguration, Herbology and defence against the dark arts.

Hannah Abbot and Ernie got Exceeds Expectations in transfigurations and the rest were outstanding. Then she moved to us, Slytherin.

Shit.

No one had got Outstanding in Transfigurations yet, not even Hermione. I had no hope.

I sat on the edge of my seat look forward as Paige and Daphne went up, both getting all Acceptables.

The same with Potions but hey-ho not many people even had a chance with getting acceptable in potions.

I was beyond nervous and to make everything worse, she had begun to start kicking hard on the side of my stomach again. Making me want to move and wriggle on the bouncy ball. The kicking was annoying now, at first it was cute but now it just hurt, really hurt.

'I award Draco Malfoy in gaining 2 Exceeds Expectations in Transfigurations and potions and 2 Outstanding in Charms and defence against the dark arts.' I clapped as Draco walked up their quickly, hearing Narcissa at the back. He did look funny with that hat on though, I smiled as he sat back down holding his graduate paper as I smiled.

'Well done' I breathed taking a breach and arching my stomach side ways slightly feeling the kicks die down.

'I next award Pansy Parkinson with four Exceeds Expectations in Potions, charms, Defence against the dark arts and Transfigurations' I smiled watching Pansy walk up, her 6 inch platform heels making a loud clap as she took each walk. We clapped as she walked back down with a smile sitting back down as I began to feel my heart beat rapidly. As Blaise and Draco helped me stand up as I nervously began to walk to the stage. If I fall over?

 _Don't even start Hannah._

'I next award Hannah Weasley in congratulating her in achieving _Outstanding in all four subjects, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts_ '

What?

I grinned.

I could cry.

I GOT OUTSTANDING IN POTIONS AND TRANSFIGURATIONS?

I started to wobble over feeling so happy as I could hear people clapping and mum and my family cheering even Narcissa, Draco, Ron-

I beat Hermione?

I took a breath nearly reaching McGonagall, my teeth closing hard as exhaled pushing my tongue to the roof of my mouth as I looked at the floor, my eyes ringing as I stopped focusing on the noise feeling my heartbeat increase as a feeling of a hard painful twinge ran up the side of my stomach and round towards my back.

I pushed my thighs together walking, feeling like I was going to claps as I reached McGonagall smiling as I couldn't trust my voice.

'Well done Miss Weasley, I knew you could do it' she said lightly as I smiled biting the inside of my cheek.

The pain increased as I softly hummed as I began to walk off the stage feeling my teeth shiver as I slowly took the steps down, feeling my stomach feel sick as I took a relaxing breath the pain easing off. I walked around the stage, slowly as I smiled to my family, Gryffindor, Amber and Draco as I sat down taking a breath.

'Well done- only student to get Outstanding in Potions and Transfigurations' Pansy beamed as I smiled nodding but zoning out as Paige walked up. I looked into the distant behind the stage taking a breath.

I didn't know what that was and I hope I don't have to.

That was like no other pre labour pain- nor a kick pain.

My mind went into worry- well if this is early labour- I can still ride the boat and then I'll just have to use the floo network or something?

I mean if this is early labour- I can't imagine what the real pain was going to be like like.

I don't want to worry anyone right now, it might just be a false alert, some more pre labour pains.

I need my ball- that's what I need.

'I can't believe I got a P in charms' Paige said as I looked down coming back to reality as I quickly clapped with everyone else.

'You never turned up to the lesson Paige' Daphne spoke as her and Paige went into their own conversation as my heart still continued to beat rapidly filling my ears as I noticed all students starting to stand as I pushed from the chair.

'I can now officially confirm that you are all graduated Hogwarts students of the 1998 class' McGonagall waved as the whole room I included through their caps into the air, hearing cheering, clapping, cameras everything. I smiled side hugging Draco, Pansy Daphne.

'Photos in the courtyard' McGonagall breathed as for a moment my previous worrying settled but of course has to rise up again. I leaned my head on Draco squinting my eyes as I felt the same pain rise from my cervix round towards my stomach and lower back.

Everything went silent to me as I took a breath, standing still and breathed as I turned my head away biting my lip again as I took a breath, the pain was sharp and intense affecting my whole body as I felt the need to shiver and my mouth become watery like I was going to throw up.

Maybe I just needed to throw up?

'You alright, she kicking?' Draco asked as I just nodded, feeling her kicks on top of everything as I let out a breath.

I'll be alright, just need to get through photos and sit on that boat then- I will be telling anyone and everyone I can't go on the 6 hour train ride.

I hummed, trying not to cry or scream as it released some pain as I took a breath, the pain lowering down and becoming a throb.

'We can always get the carriage back' Draco said as I shook my head looking up.

'I'm fine' I breathed as he nodded kissing the top of my head as I felt a flash, mum.

'Hannah, well done dear' she cooed hugging me from the side as I smiled.

'Yes, well done. Highest grade for potions and Transfiguarion. Good on you' Narcissa whispered as I smiled mum nodding slightly as Hermione, Amber, Ron and Harry walked over.

'Hannah how you got Outstanding in Potions, Potions Hannah? It's like a different language to us and you nailed it, and Transfigurations I kept that last for revision because I needed to focus on History of magic but- well done' Hermione cried hugging me full on as she was prodded with a bump I smiled.

I know she was somehow disappointed in herself, you could tell but I was glad she wasn't in a mood.

'Well done Kiddo- I can't say that anymore can I?' Dad said as I chuckled shrugging as he hugged me lightly.

'She's always going to be our babies Arthur, both of them' mum said pulling Ron over to me as she took a photo of the two of us.

'Our baby twins, oh you were a funny set' mum cried as I grew confused chuckling as I hugged Ron.

'Well done Ron, and you Harry' I cheered hugging Harry as Ginny came over.

'Your revision paid off, thank you Han' she said Happily as I smiled hugging her.

'Welz done girlz' Fleur cheered holding onto a small two month old Victorie I smiled greeted her and kissing Victoire's head. She had grown so much in just two months, it was scary. They really don't stay little for long.

'Come on, everyone's going to the court yard' mum said as she hurried off pulling dad with her. She was excited bless her. I smiled taking Draco's hand as we slowly walked out toward the courtyard. For about 5 minutes we took photos, real ones, silly ones , professional one's were taken.

'Where's your hats? Mum asked as I groaned.

'There inside Molly. Hurry you 6, Mr Flinch is tidying them away' Hagrid called as I groaned.

'Come on, we'll help you' Hermione said as Draco chuckled at my response as he stayed with the Slytherin parents in deep conversation.

Hermione and Ginny helped me as Amber, Ron and Harry walked in front, walking towards the great hall.

'You have to be kidding, we only left 5 minutes ago!' Ron breathed as I groaned. I needed to sit down with these shoes. Now.

'Well I did say before you left. Look in the supplies room at the back on the left. Careful don't shut the door when you're inside the locks going' Flinch grunted walking along and pass with his cat next to him. I signed standing up and nearly falling back down as Hermione grabbed me.

'Shoes might be fashionable but not comfy' I told her as we walked to the back as I began to feel alright. It must have just been pre labour pains, I hadn't felt anything in the last 20 minutes. It was fine. I took a relaxing breath as we walked in the room, around 5 metres by 6 meters so not the huges for 6 people and a range of objects to be in there.

'Don't be an idiot and shut the door -Ron? Don't tell me-

'It feel through my hands' Ron quickly replied cutting Hermione off as the single light bulb at the top of the room showed that the door had shut.

Bloody-

 _Drip…..drip…..drip_

I looked down taking a breath as people were too busy shouting at Ron.

 _Brilliant._

A small wet patch surrounded my feet as I felt it trickle down my leg instantly feeling uncomfortable.

'Guys' I softly trailed as I took a breath gripping the side of a large inflatable tall rectangle, one of the things there was for quidditch practise to not hurt if we did fall in practise.

The pain increased as I felt like my feet could give way from the pain of the heels and now, the pain of the contraction.

'What's wrong Hannah? Why did Ron have to be so stupid he knows are wands our in robes with mum- Ginny replied as she looked at me becoming silent. I looked up at her, her mouth open and eyes wide as I let out a cry instantly grabbing their attention as I doubled over the contraction riding through my whole body affecting every little part of me as I couldn't help but cry.

How was I going to do this.

In a cupboard.

With hardly no lightly!

It didn't make it any better with Ron instantly becoming worried and panicking turning quickly to Hermione.

 _'_ _I don't think the lock is a priority anymore Hermione'_


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99- "19 Years Later/ Part 1"  
Hannah's P.O.V**

 **22nd July 1998**

This was my personal hell, it was easy to say I was in labour. I didn't care about screaming out in front of anyone it was just that I knew when _I get out of here_ everyone will know and I didn't want that. I wanted it to be private and not for everyone to be knowing when I give birth.

'Breath, breath Hannah it's going to be over soon' Ginny said lightly as I let out a scream bending over the hard mattress letting the pain out as I began to feel numb again taking a breath.

'Seriously if someone can't hear her screams-

'Ron be quiet I'm trying to think' Hermione snapped lightly as she stood over with Harry. I signed.

'I'm not giving birth in here- it get's a lot worse trust me. I have time to get to Madam Pomfrey and to get Draco' I breathed laying on the hard rectangle as Ginny pulled my heels apart letting my feet free.

'How though? It's shouldn't happen this quickly' Ginny asked as I took a breath feeling the sweat over my face. I needed to time these contractions now- the sooner- the worser.

'It started mid way through graduation when I walked up- it went away. I thought nothing off it' I breathed Ginny came back over to my head and looking down.

'You've been in pain all day though' Hermione said as I nodded.

'I don't think the pain was coming from just her kicking. I think you were having early contraction pains then.' Ginny said as I shook my head. The thought of everything, becoming real.

'Right, let's see if I can open the door- you were always better at this though' Amber breathed as Hermione nodded. Well, thanks Amber.

'Wait- if you manage to blow the hinge or do anything it's going to rebound into this very small may I add, room' Ron breathed as I groaned now spreading my legs as I felt another contraction began.

' You're right Ron- but she doesn't look like we have much time' Hermione said as I felt Ginny rub my back as I let out another scream trying to breath, huff, pant- nothing really worked.

'I can't concentrate' Amber hissed as I tried to stay as silent as I bit into the soft plastic. Germs? I know but it did something.

'Ron help Ginny' Hermione ordered as I groaned into the plastic.

'I-

'Ronald stand here!' Ginny ordered as I placed my arms around his neck as I felt him grow worried as I looked down, legs spread aparts facing the wall. Very lady like I know, especially with my soak panties. I looked down at the floor.

This dress was not good for wanting to spread you legs as it felt tight on my things I felt Ginny pull the dress up to my hips as I felt free. Also wet but being about to move my pelvis was something I felt like I need to do.

'Ron?' I asked looking up as I sat back on my legs letting out deep breaths. The pain over again for a few minutes.

' I'm really scared' I cried as he looked at me surprised.

'I-

'Don't be. Look they're going to come and find out soon enough- the boats meant to leave-

'Don't talk to me about the bloody boat Harry! The main bloody thing I was looking forward to' I hissed leaning forward as I felt something- down there. Not a contraction but-

I really needed someone to look-

'What is is' Ginny asked pushing Harry down to where Ron was at my head as I shook my head.

'I need to get out of here- now!' I cried grabbing onto Ron and Harry.

'I hope you're really feeling the siblingly love right here' I breathed.

'I need Draco' I groaned.

'I'm trying- I just

'Can't?' Ron asked Amber as I slapped his arm.

'You bloody can Amber just concentrate because soon enough this baby is going to be - AH' I let out a long- loud scream. Not giving a care. If no one hears me- well I hope they bloody did. My scream was deep starting low and growing louder and deeper as my contraction grew as I continued to push down on Harry and Ron's arms feeling them begin to wince from the pain.

'Bloody - ' Ron whispered holding onto his hand as I pushed back taking a breath.

Right let's listen to my body- I could feel her move- in me. Each contraction felt deeper and more intense.

'Harry?' I asked panting as he looked at me nodding.

'Can't you order Kreacher?' I asked as Harry looked at Ron as Ron shrugged.

'I-

' _Master is slow at times_ ' Kreacher signed as I opened my eyes hearing a 'crack'. I smiled I could hug that elf. 'I could bloody kiss you right now Kreacher' I panted as the elf looked down at me.

'I did it!' Amber beamed as I felt the wind nip at the bottom of my legs as the door came on it's hinges. I smiled leaning back.

'Finally' I breathed leaning on my thighs.

'How?' Harry asked surprised as I looked at the elf feeling Ginny pull my dress back down.

'Kreacher was at your graduation of course. Like master wanted him to be. Mistress ordered me to come and find you as the boats are about to leave' Kreacher breathed as I looked at the elf. No pain at this moment, well just a throb and I felt sick.

'McGonagall' Harry said to Ron as I admired the elf. So much like Dobby yet so different.

'We need to get her to the hospital wing, now' Hermione said as I smiled.

Everything would be alri-

I gripped tightly onto Ginny letting out a loud hum-

'Ron no Amber- go to the hospital wing Hannah can't walk- Harry go and get Molly and of course Draco' Hermione breathed as she took my hand as I let out a loud scream and cry. The pain sharing across my whole body.

'Please- please hurry' I whispered as Ginny showed me to Pant. She's only come to one birthing lesson with me and well she had picked up a lot thankfully. I heard them walk out the room as I cried.

'I can't do this' I whispered as Hermione came over.

'Of course you can Hannah. Your one of the bravest more brilliant person I know- you can get through anything- you got through Potions, POTIONS Hannah!' Hermione said as I looked at her crying, good time to get emotional even if she was just saying that.

'Yeah- you can get through this Hannah' Ron said as the contraction ended as I let out a breath a constant pain still being there now.

'Hannah?'

I let out a sob.

'Oh dear, Miss Granger help me' Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room as I cried.

'Thank god you're here' I whimpered as she smiled as I was helped into the wheelchair with a blanket thrown around me. She spun round as we began to go to the hospital wing,

'How far are contractions?' she asked as I began to breath feeling another one begin. Where was Draco?

'About 3 minutes-

'Oh Merlin. Right I'm going to have to leave you for 2 minutes Hannah with one of my nurses whilst I get the room ready. You're going to be delivering soon I take it as Hermione has informed you waters have broken.' she said as I took a breath another contraction coming.

'Stop-please stop' I cried as she stopped the chair as I spun myself around holding onto the handles and taking breaths.

'Good girl Miss Weasley- we need to get you in the hospital wing as soon as possible' she began as I shook my head the pain was worse when she was moving. I groaned letting out a cry as I heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

'Where the bloody hell have you been?!' I screamed as Draco looking uneasy joining the four of us as he grabbed my hand as Madam Pomfrey zoomed back along the corridor.

'Your best bet is to agree with everything she says' Ron quickly said as I let out a groan.

'Right Miss Weasley you need to decide who's staying with you - you can have 4 with you and another 4 if they promise to stay at the table and only the table' she instructed as we came through the hospital wing as I singed as she vanished and a nurse hurried over.

'Since when?'- Draco was lost for words as I just lunged hugging on him with exhaustment.

'Draco where's my mum-

'Well there coming but they all wanted to come-

'Hannah! Oh Darling I'm here now' mum cooed as she entered through the hospital wing as I rolled my eyes seeing her and my family walk in, with Narcissa and also Pansy and Blaise.

'Miss Weasley there is enough room spaced out for 8- they need to follow the instructions or they will be sent out. It's important Madam Pomfrey has room' the young nurse said as I nodded.

'Look leave me out- I'm not good with blood' Amber said as although I didn't respond.

'You four are not bloody going anywhere' I said as I held onto both Ron and Draco now as Ron shivered.

'You included Ronald' I hissed.

'Mum, Fleur- Narcissa, Pansy?' I breathed well, I couldn't care now.

I had planned for it to be just Draco and I but now- I think I needed the support.

I turned taking a breath as Pansy joined Narcissa both with a huge smile.

'Come on Miss Weasley- you seven wait here just until I settle her in then I'm come and get you all' Madam said as she and the young nurse wheeled me into the delivery room- the same room we had all the scans in. The bed that was once on the wall was brought forward. There was machine, beds, little beds.

'Louise is going to help you into a robe, put your hair up and then I'll see how dilated you are, alright' she breathed as I nodded leaning on the bed as I pulled the dress up leaving my bra and putting the gown on and taking my knickers off. Who really cared if they were a bit wet at this point. I quickly got into the bed, I knew a contraction was coming.

'Right, this will only take a moment hold on Hannah' Madam said as I didn't care anymore I spread my legs like a bridge as she place as quilt over me as I felt her fingers in me, goodness knows doing what.

'Right baby is low, your 8 cm dilated. Pushing is going to be very soon- I guess about 20 minutes. I assume you were about 2-3 when your waters broke so you're having a very fast and painful labour. I'm going to give you gas and air and check you again in ten minutes. Are you okay for me in invite the others in now?' she asked as I nodded.

8 cm?

I was nearly there!

I let out a groan, sitting up and giving the nurse a nice view of my arse as she handed me the gas and air as I sat repositioning myself so I was sitting higher and on my bum again as I took the headband from her pulling it into my hair and creating a high pony as she came over with a cold flannel putting it in my head.

'You really know how to make today better than it already is' Draco breathed as he walked in as I grinned as I watched him hold my hospital bag.

'Blaise went and got it, McGonagall dropped the guard on the castle just for him' Draco breathed as I smiled kissing him lightly as the door opened again. I had a chair behind me, to my left and to my right.

'Hannah?!' Hermione said surprised as I stripped taking this gown off and putting my designed one on, it was pink and just better than this hospital gown.

'Oh Merlin' Ron breathed as I felt the cold on my stomach, I was wearing a black bra but well, my bump was hiding my down stairs. I sat back down pulling the quilt back over.

'So Ginny said the kicks?'

'Were early labour. You do get some mums that can't even get through them' Madam Pomfrey said as I smiled leaning back and quickly groaning feeling her move. I let out a deep cry as I grabbed the gas and air breathing deeply as it really did bloody work. I groaned, taking it over and over again as I moved forward onto all fours as Draco rubbed my back.

'This isn't the worst but don't worry Draco- I don't mind going through this pain again' I quickly breathed taking the gas again and smiling, it was good stuff!

Especially if it's make me say things I wouldn't have actually said.

'Draco, you never normally hear that, that's for sure' mum said as she walked over with something as I sat back the contraction finishing.

'Have some biscuit?' mum said as I took it, Madam going over paperwork as Narcissa walked over with mum and Pansy. I took it biting into it, shortbread. My fav-

'Very nearly there' Madam said as she held the sick bowl as I emptied my stomach. Wiping my face with a tissue quickly going for the gas and air again. I didn't cry or scream through this contraction, I just breathed and panted and listened to my body, I watched Ginny put some relaxing music on as I breathed, taking in the gas and air and just focusing.

'I'm so proud of you both' Narcissa said as I had to ignore her, screwing my face up sucking onto the machine.

For about 10 minutes the room was silent, I went through contractions with the help of my mum, Draco, Ginny and Narcissa.

'Miss Weasley, I think you're ready to push' Madam Pomfrey said removing her hand as I shook my head beginning to cry.

'I don't want to push' I cried as mum laughed as the blanket went over me again.

'This is the good bit' Narcissa said sitting at the table as I shook my head.

'Ron, tell me a pointless story' I called as Ron looked surprised.

'Well don't just stay there, help your sister' Mum ordered as he jumped standing up breathing and walking over as I pointed to behind me as he sat.

'Well-

'can you stay there, where you are ?' I asked looked at Ron as he swallowed nodding.

'Draco, stay, mum stay' I whispered as Madam walked over gowned up.

'You can have another behind you, one to the left of me ?' she asked as I turned, Narcissa shook her head as she sat back in her chair as Hermione stood there. Ginny walked over standing next to Ron and mum as Pansy stood next to Draco and Pomfrey.

'Right if you move- if you're in my way something could happen so you need to promise' She ordered as they nodded.

'Miss Granger, I have space next to miss Parkinson?'

'Get over here Hermione' I hissed feeling a contraction come as she questionly hurried over standing in the corner behind Draco and Pansy.

'Look at all you having a perfect view of my down stairs and me? Get the bloody fat' I breathed before grabbing for the gas and air-

'Come on then' Pomfrey said as I spread my legs. Nervous but- I couldn't care now.

'Right, this contraction I want you to push alright Hannah? Baby's head is very low' she ordered as I nodded taking Draco's hand as I began to get tears feeling the contraction.

'Push, push, push,' Madam chanted as I pushed deep, mum and Draco pulling my legs as I take a breath as I pushed for 10, taking a large inhale and keeping there. I could feel her come down, really come down.

'Good, soon baby's head going to be here' she replied as I took a breath pushing again and letting out a groan as mum nagged me on as I pushed feeling something?

'Baby's heads in view, keep pushing Hannah'

I could feel everything expand, it was burning, painful something I hadn't experience before but to me it was silence around me as I concentrated but reality, everyone was cheering me on.

I pushed for about 10 minutes as I screamed feeling the head come out. Burning.

'Oh my god' Pansy gushed as Hermione smiled tearing up as mum covered her face with her hands as a smile spread across Draco's face.

'One more push Hannah, and you're going to have your girl' i didn't care anymore I pushed hard down, it was burning- solid pain- everywhere but it was soon over as I felt her leave me,crying as Madam Pomfrey put her directly onto me as I instantly cried as I looked down at my crying little girl. She was covered in blood and mucus but, I was silent as I looked down at her. A love, a love only a mother could have. Madam Pomfrey wiped her bit as I looked at her slowly coming out of my trance as I watched people around. I looked up at Draco as he quickly kissed me as I kissed back looking back down at our baby in my arms.

'Ready to cut the cord Draco?'

I looked down, Draco was shaking as he cut it as the nurse before she took her and put her into the bed where she began to check her. This made Hermione, Pansy and Narcissa wonder off. Just four around me, I continued to cry looking around, I didn't know what to say.

'She's beautiful' mum cried as the soft cry echoed into a large high scream as I smiled looking up as I watched Draco wipe his eyes as I smiled.

'I love you'

'I love you to' I said kissing him.

I looked over at the crib, Pansy, Hermione and Narcissa fussing over her as I smiled looking up at a crying Ron and Ginny.

'She's adorable' Ron said wiping his tears as I smiled as Ginny laughed at Ron's attempt to hide his tears.

'Hannah, we need to deliver the afterbirth, you're going to feel a contraction and you're going to need to push okay' Madam Pomfrey said as I nodded realizing all the pain- had vanished. Just like they all say it does.

I was worried- feeling a type of contraction begin as I had to push, something shot out instantly, I didn't dare look, I don't think anyone did-

'Bloody Merlin' Ron cried as I opened my eyes.

'Good term for a metaphor but why the hell did you look?' Ginny asked with a chuckle as Ron's face turn pale.

'Right, you're one lucky girl. Quick and Easy labour and no need for stitches. I'll clean you up and your be bleeding just like a normal period but of course will be a lot heavier' she said as I nodded as she grabbed cloth as I felt, well like someone was wiping me. Mum hurried outside as Draco sat next to me. Ginny getting Ron some water as he sat sickly at the table as Fleur peaked her head through the door.

'I'm sorry I had to rush off, Victorie wouldn't settle. How is she? Oh Hannah she's wonderful' Fleur cooed as Madam covered my legs finishing as I smiled seeing Victorie in her arms as the nurse walked over with my little girl, now dressed and covered in a blanket as I held her, supporting her head as I smiled instantly.

'Victorie this is your baby cousin' Fleur cooed as she sat to the right of me, I mean Victorie was only two months but I smiled looking at my baby girl. Her big blur bright eyes.

'So? Any names?' Narcissa asked reaching her eyebrow up as I looked at Draco.

'There was one, one that can be shortened how I like' I started looking at Draco.

'Which one?' Draco asked parting his lips as I looked at my girl.

' _Cassiopeia_ , (Cassi-opeia) Cassi for short, or what I would mostly call her anyway' I said looking up at Draco as he smiled.

'I think that's a wonderful name' Draco said leaning forward as I smiled.

'Cassiopeia is a constellation in the northern sky. Named after the vain queen Cassiopeia in Greek mythology, who boasted about her unrivalled beauty.' Narcissa spoke out as I nodded passing, Cassi to Draco now as he gladly took her as I smiled as she settled down wearing a little bobble hat as I smiled.

'It's beautiful, she's beautiful. Thank you, for following the Blacks tradition Hannah and well done. You've been amazing today' Narcissa said watching over Draco as I smiled.

I looked down at my little girl, my little Cassi as I smiled, she was so worth the pain. The pain that is terrible yet- I would do it all over again even if I feel sore now. I couldn't have been happier as I looked at Draco and our child. A look just like Bills, no emotion but every emotion. He was going to be a great dad.

I watched tiredly as she got passed around, from Mum to Narcissa to Ginny, Hermione, Dad, George, Fleur, Pansy and finally the man himself Ron.

'She's so tiny' he breathed as I smiled as he held her little body as I watched fresh tears fall down his face as I chuckled looking at Draco.

'I hope he's this way when I have kids' Hermione breathed as she sat on the end of my bed as I smiled.

'What's her middle name? ' mum asked holding onto a wriggly Victorie as I smiled looking at Draco something we decided months ago.

'Well, I wanted Molly to break the whole space thing but then first born girl - and Fleur had chosen that so,-'

'We went with Narcissa' Draco finished as Narcissa looked at us surprised as I smiled. Mum clapped as Narcissa came over hugging us both as I looked at my twin, so emotional attention to her already, whispering to her. He was my best friend, despite all the hatred in the years. Nothing could be more magical than this.

'Uncle George is a right laugh and me, Uncle Ron. Your learn about Uncle Fred to, but he went to heaven when he and your mum and dad and the rest of us saved the world from a horrible-

'He's really-

'Beautiful' Hermione finished George off as he pulled as face as I chuckled.

'Hermione I wouldn't be surprised if he wants one.' George replied worryingly as I nodded.

'He's going to be a fantastic dad' Hermione said admired by Ron as she moved over to him joining him and Cassi at the table.

'Congratulations Han and Draco.' George said as I smiled hugging him.

'So Cassiopeia was born at 4.35 pm weighing 6 pound and 10 ounces. All healthy. I would suggest staying over night but- I can discharge you at 10 pm. You need 6 hours for me to watch over you' Madam Pomfrey said as I smiled nodding.

'There's so much to do Draco-

'Relax. Look Blaise took care of everything' Draco breathed as I nodded.

'Draco?' I asked closing my eyes on the side of the bed as I felt him part my hair that had fallen from the braid.

'Yes?'

'You can run me a bath when we get home' I yawned as Draco nodded.

'I can't have sex for 6 weeks so I apologize in advance' I yawned again closing my eyes.

'You don't have stitches though?' Draco asked as I opened one eye.

 _'_ _I don't want anything down there for 6 weeks'_ I said as Draco smirked.

'Want to bet?'

'She's so tiny. I don't want to break her' I said 6 hours later as I signed the discharge letters now dressed in a black tracksuit and put Cassiopeia in a baby pink baby grow. It was July and humid but there was still a nip. I looked down placing her into a handle carrier that was like a muggle car seat. I placed her in as she grew tired, she had been crying for the last hour but I guess I wasn't for breastfeeding- I just couldn't get the hang of it. She was on formula and she quickly necked it all down, of course threw up after but I did make sure to burp her the second time, fully. So far, she's been good. I put a purple blanket over her, pulling the handle central as I grabbed my bag, Draco quickly taking it as I smiled lifting Cassi. I was still uncomfortable and tired but I was happy to be going home. The three of us walked out the delivery room as Madam Pomfrey hugged me. I had to go back in a week for the both of us but I couldn't be happier.

'Are you sure you don't need anything, the burrow will always be a home for you' mum said as I shook my head.

'I want some peace and quiet, no offence. We will see you Wednesday' I told her as she nodded as I hugged her.

'Good bye my little darling' mum cooed as I smiled looked down at her as she bent down to Cassi.

'You don't think-

'Ron was only joking' I cut her off as she raised an eyebrow bending back up.

'If he isn't Molly, at least you can brew up your potion again seeing as no one needs it anymore' Narcissa said bending down to Cassi as I rolled my eyes.

'Please, Ron's like a puppet, he doesn't want kids of his own. Just yet' I breathed as mum grew worried.

'I'm going to have to talk to your father, maybe he can talk to Ron' she nodded as I rolled my eyes. Ron didn't need a talk, he just connect with a child for once.

' Well I'm getting cold-

'Alright, go. I'm going to owl you' mum said as I hugged her and Narcissa.

'Tell George he can help me next time, he's teasing Ron just a little too much' I said as both their eyes pinned opened.

'Next time?'

'Yeah, what? I mean like 6 years. I want my body back' I breathed as Draco chuckled.

'Sooner?' mum said as I shrugged.

'See you on Wednesday' Draco breathed as I smiled as the three of us walked over to the fireplace disappearing and coming to the entrance of our cleaned, empty, lightful house as it filled with a cry. A cry that was going to become very familiar. I looked at Draco both raising your eyebrow.

Oh I do hope this wasn't going to be a long night.

 **"** **19 years Later "**

Motherhood was, nothing like I had imagined it to be. It was hard, tiring and constant. It was proving difficult especially the first few months, Draco was more than welcome to take the easy option and hand Cassi over to her grandparents or uncles and aunties but we didn't. We went through the arguments about changing, feeding, both being tired and most importantly going out. We were always late now, to everything.

 **'** **15th October 1998'**

Even my own shop opening…..

We opened the shop on the 15th October. It was madness, there were so many people there. I was excited, but still worried and anxious because it was time for everyone to judge me, and my design and discover how a student with top marks ends up opening a fashion shop, and not going off to become a Healer.

'Mum be careful' I said watching up the stairs as she walked down, wearing one of my dresses and also some pointy heels. It was bright and flowery. Just her.

'I've only had one, besides this little one's been tricky' she said as she put the champagne glass down still holding onto Cassiopeia.I smiled as my 3 month old girl looking over to me as I took her from mum taking the cloth also. I held her close a smile appearing as I held my baby close. A mother's love coming over me like a huge wave. Besides some arguing, Cassi was a brilliant sleeper. Something Draco and I were grateful for.

'She's getting sleepy- I don't think she liked being passed around upstairs.' mum said as I looked at my little girl her eyes nearly shutting. I normally liked to feed her before she slept, but I knew tonight wasn't going to be a normal routine night.

'I'll put her down upstairs, Fleurs feeding Victorie' mum suggested as I shook my head.

'I'll put her down, go and have a look at what witch weakly are looking at, I bet they have a lot to talk about' I said kissing mums cheek as I smiled to the Pavarti twins, as they looked through the handbags. I walked up the stairs, smiling to myself, stock was good, people looked like they were happy and most importantly, I managed to lose my baby weight and be able to wear body con dresses again.

Some people might think differently about having your child here, but that's the best thing when you have a flat upstairs. I walked through the shoe department as Hermione and Ginny were both hovering over the basics heel area. I walked to the back using my fingerprint to open the door, walking down the corridor where there was a stock room and also a door as I opened it with my key, showing a nice sized studio. A design area set up in the back left, a small bedroom and bathroom hid at the back and then a small kitchen and living area.

'Fleur? It's Hannah' I called lightly not wanting to wake Victorie up if she was down. I closed the door, holding Cassi tight as I walked to the back room, passing dad as Fleur smiled up at me as she gently cooed Victorie to sleep in her arms. I smiled walking over to one of the two cribs. I placed Cassi down, she was in a purple baby grow, her blonde, pure light blonde hair fluffy. Yes she took after Draco, something I wasn't surprised about. Her eyes were closed as I kissed her head feeling Fleur move next to me as she put a seventh month old Victorie down. She was really big and adorable.

'Harry's got Teddy. He's walking round with him.' i spoke softly as the 18 month old Teddy flew into my mind. He had grown so much, into a cute, cheeky, adorable young boy.

'Teddy is sure going to have 2 beautiful girls chasing after him' Fleur muttered as I grinned.

'He sure is' I breathed as I stood up straight turning the chyme as it sang a sweet sleepy tune. Fleur and I exited the room leaving the monitor on the table next to a sleepy dad. We left the studio walking back down as I smiled walking over to the till area as Luna, Jamie a muggle born witch and Paige were cashing up the items as I walked behind going to Luna's till.

'Hello Hannah' she said with a smile as I smiled at her and the customer, Cho Chang and her mother.

'It's really amazing in here Hannah. Especially upstairs' she said as I smiled helping Luna fold up the cloths and shoes.

'Thank you, I hope you've helped yourself to the cake and champagne at the front' I said as her mum chuckled.

'Have we?' she said as I smiled.

'How's Cassi' Cho asked as Luna received the money as I got her bag ready.

'She's really good thank you, come in one day when it's quieted down and you can come upstairs for a drink and see her if you want. Amber's coming back in a few weeks' I replied as Cho smiled. She wasn't that bad, just liked to put her nose into everything.

Amber was currently having the time of her life, in America, helping witches like us and also, falling in love. She'd found herself a dishy wizard over there. We knew it was going to happen, but I was glad she was having a good time.

'I owl you, I'm not always in the shop I design at home and I'm still only part time because of Cassi' I replied as she smiled as we said goodbye.

'How's the tills?' I asked Luna as she called for the next customer, Hermione.

'Nice to know your stocking up with my staff discount' I replied raising my eyebrow as Hermione grew red.

'Relax, I said to everyone 40% everything tonight. Besides I'm going to need you to model some things for me maybe' I breathed as Luna chuckled to Hermione's surprise response as she dropped more piles of cloths and shoes onto the desk.

I smiled,

'I'm going to check on Jamie, if you need help call for Miranda she's on the shop floor' I said as Luna nodded. Miranaa was doing a job all of us would be doing eventually, she was walking around helping people and also helping if the girls needed help. I had spells in the changing room. I did want some more staff but, it wasn't that big for now.

I greeted Jamie, sensing her become a little nervous. She was 16 and wasn't returning to Hogwarts. She was on a retail internship, she was nice and you could tell was happy to work here. I helped folding cloths up as the dark sky outside was hide by the white walls and ground as I walked around greeting people as I felt a hand on my waist as I smiled leaning in.

'Weasle, you've done good' Draco voice said as I smiled looking up at him as I pecked his lips.

'Well Ferret, I couldn't have done it without you' I replied with a smirk as he bent down pecking my lips again as I chuckled.

'Miss Weasley, could you just answer a few questions please for witch weekly' a middle aged women ask as I smiled turning with a nod as Draco kissed my cheek leaving me as I smiled to the women.

'Tonight's been a huge success what can we see coming in the future?'

'I want to expand, so next possibly lingerie, and of course possibly some men's wear and children' I replied as she smiled.

Tonight really had been a success.

I found motherhood to be an ongoing thing, that changed daily. Each day was different with how Cassiopeia was growing. Crawling was when the panicking started, when we had to safeguard the house and officially not leave her on the bed at all. I found the first year to be emotional, because they don't stay small for very long. I watched as Draco held her on her christening, Pansy and Blaise as Godparents but she looked so big and she was only 10 months. The hardest thing for me was her first birthday. She wasn't a baby truly anymore, she was becoming a toddler.

As Cassi grew and got older, questions beamed. Two standing out the most, that was when are we going to have another and, when are we getting engaged. Draco and I never really got round to talking to it but, on my 21st birthday I was surprised as just how much he had listened to my plane I said to him all that time ago.

Cassi was nearly two, as she was staying with Ron and Hermione in their new small house. Ron was full time at the joke shop and Hermione in the ministry working with animals. She was slowly moving up job roles it was only a matter of time before…

Anyway, Draco took me to Paris. It was magical, especially when he hired out a complete restaurant, with a choir. I always thought I would know when but it was really out the blew. It put me off track as he bent down in front of the choir as I hand my hands covering my face. It was beautiful, the ring was simple,a small silver rock in the middle. I had small hands and felt it suited them perfectly. Ever since then everyone and anyone only talking about weddings, I liked planning but I wanted to enjoy my engagement first.

August 2000

'Cas-asi-cas-cas' Teddy said as I smiled at the 3 and a half year old.

'Cas-cas' he said as my 2 year old Cassi clapped in Draco's arm with a giggle as Narcissa walked in.

Narcissa was Teddy's great aunt, she was helping as much she could but. It was like a family curse on her, to not like him. Like she had been brought up to not like his mother and grandparents but, Narcissa was slowly changing. Something she would even admit to.

March 20th 2001

The weather was beautiful, the garden was beautiful, laid out in perfection as Draco grew with worry as Blaise was there to reassure him.

'Just relax, it just needs a good stitch' Narcissa said as a maid came into the rented stately home.

My dress was white and gold, mermaid style and long, with white lace long sleeves. My hair down and straight, it was still long. Even with a near 3 year old, I liked my long hair.

'Stitch, I didn't pay all this bloody money for the lace to break putting my hand in!' I said as I turned back waiting for the stitch to be completed.

'Mum-ma' Cassi said as she came flying in falling on the floor as Hermione bent down.

'Done' the maid said as I smiled seeing the white stitch look invisible on my back.

'Mummy and Daddy are getting married Cassiopeia' Hermione said as I walked out the room. 50 minutes late. Oh Merlin I hope Draco wasn't worrying to much.

Cassi was in a short white dress with a gold ribbon around her stomach, her light blonde hair bob length as she had a gold bow in her hair.

Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Fleur and Amber were my bridesmaid including Victoire and Cassi.

'You look beautiful' dad said wiping his eye as I smiled hugging him.

Looking back at Cassi birth, it went by so quick and that's how my wedding went. I'd never just wanted to see Draco so much in my life, meeting him at the bottom was everything to me. Saying I do. Completed everything. The meal after and reception didn't because all I was thinking about now was actually being his, wife. I couldn't stop smiling. We left early, going over to Florida. I'd never been to America but Florida was warm and happy. We had a nice house on the front of the beach, where for the first 10 days was just the two of us and then, Cassi and also Harry and Ginny joined us, there was always going to be a rift between my family and Draco but for the most part. He was accepted.

'Come on Cassi, daddy's going to read to you' I said as my child ran around the master bedroom excited from being at Disney World.

'The mermaid! The mermaid!' she said as I smiled taking her hand as she wore Ariel Pj's. I walked down the stairs and down the corridor where her room was as Draco was already sat in her double bed.

'Daddy? Read the mermaid one' she said excited as she got into her bed as I smiled sitting on the end as Draco looked at her. I admired my husband and child as she grew with excitement as Draco told her her favorite book about Mermaids.

'Daddy? Are mermaids real?' she asked as I looked at Draco.

She was amazed at magic, she didn't really understand it but, she loved to see it.

'Do you want them to be?' Draco asked her sitting up fully as she looked at him.

'Yes, but.' she stopped looking down.

'Save your excitement for tomorrow. Dream about your mermaids Cassiopeia. Never stop dreaming' I said tucking her into bed as she laid down as I kissed her head.

'If you have a bad dream, mummy and daddy are right here, if you need us. Our door will be open' I said as she nodded as Draco kissed her head.

'We love you' I chanted as Draco grasped my waisted as I heard her mutter something back as we put her night light on and shutting her door.

'We've really ruined her potty training' I said as we began walking up the stairs towards our room as Draco wore some shorts and I, shorts and a vest top.

'A week isn't going to do any harm' he said as we walked along our corridor as I screamed feeling him lift me up as he dropped me on the bed.

'Draco-

'Please, you've been teasing me this whole day.' he complained as I felt him kiss along my neck as I smiled. Maybe I had? ….

'Draco' I said looking at the ceiling as he stopped, looking up from my chest as he sat up as I readjusted my vest top.

'I think, I think I'm ready. For another baby'

I never wanted to be someone who was so focused on getting pregnant but I just went like that, checking my ovulation, everything. I was worried because I wasn't sure how long it would take, Draco was thrilled to be trying for another and so was I. Partly because I was beginning to miss having a baby in my life, Cassi was becoming independent. Also, I felt physically and mentally ready.

I had stopped taking my birth controlled before the wedding but I planned to go back on it when I get back. Draco and I weren't really 'safe' before I said I really wanted to start trying again. April went and May was dragging. I know it can take some time but just in case... So yes, it was a surprise when I picked up the first pregnancy test and saw a blue plus. This time a feeling so different covering Draco and I as we looked at the stick together.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100- "19 Years Later/ Part 2"  
Hannah's P.O.V.  
22nd of July 2001**

The shop was going great as the sales were high and consistent and I was bringing new designs in. I came home one Friday afternoon seeing the house covered ready for Cassie's third birthday Party. I smiled we had already had a scan, this time with a healer not madam Pomfrey. I had had 3 scans now, one at 6, 9 and now I found out that I was currently 14 weeks and 3 days.

Draco and I hadn't told anyone, just yet.

The house was full of family and kids. Cassi was home schooled by mom and Narcissa but she was socializing with young witches and wizards from outside.

'Let me see the ring Ginevra' I said as Ginny grinned passing her hand forward as I grinned hugging her and Harry.

'I'm so happy' I squealed as Harry smiled.

'I can't wait to have Victorie and Cassi and Teddy all suited up' Ginny sighed as I smiled.

'It's going to be soon though, January time' Harry said as I smiled.

 _8 months pregnant, i'm going to be one large bridemaid_

'Fantastic' I beamed as the lights dimmed as I watched mum walk in from the kitchen carrying Cassie's cake as I joined Draco. I was wearing my hair down, with a white blouse, black skinny trousers and a pair of heels.

'Happy birthday to Cassi… happy birthday to you' the room echoed as I bent down next to my girl as she blew the three candles out.

'Make a wish' Draco said as I watched her close her eyes hard as I smiled grabbing the envelope from my pocket.

'Did you wish for something good?' Mum asked as Cassi grinned as I looked at Draco as mum placed the cake on the table.

'What did you wish for' I asked as she shook her head.

'Did you wish to be a big sister?' Draco asked looking down as Cassi hugged her dad's leg as I looked at her with a smile.

'What if it's already come true?' I asked with a smile as she looked at me surprised. She was very much into babies now, and had asked a few times when she could have a brother or sister. I know I wished for a sibling at her age.

I gave her the envelope standing up as she opened it quickly. We had gotten her presents but this was something extra.

'What's this?' she asked annoyed as I grinned pointed at the -

'Mummy's having a baby!' she squealed as she reached up as I nodded with a smile hugging her as I felt the attention in the room moved to the three of us, well-

'What-?' mum said her voice cracking as I looked at Draco.

'You need to see it properly though Cassiopeia. Look, one-

'Two' she asked as the room went silent as I looked at my baby girl.

'Two' I replied with a smile as she lunged from Draco and I as mum burst into tears coming over to the three of us as I smiled hugging her.

It was a surprised but, I think people were shocked. We brought up Cassi well, she was polite, kind, the complete opposite of a Malfoy. She was something no one could see coming.

'Uncle Ronnie, Mummy's having two baby's!' Cassi grinned as I smiled watching Ron picked his favourite girl up as he looked at me with a smile.

'What do you want Catty, two sisters,brothers..'

'Girls Uncle Ronnie. I want girls' she said as Ron looked at me as I smiled watching him begin to tickler her as she started to scream from laughing as I smiled at the two.

I couldn't ask for anything more than happiness.

 **November 18th 2001**

'I'm fine Draco. I'll be fine, stay calm' I said looking up at him as I tried my best not to cry looking down at my hospital robe.

'How can I-

'Mummy, Nannie said I couldn't come in but I wanted to make sure you're all alright' Cassi said as I looked at her seeing mum enter the door with a apologetic face as I looked at my daughter kissing her head as Draco looked into space as I hugged her.

'I'm going to be fine, go with Nannie' I said as she nodded, annoyed because she wanted stay but leaving the room as It grew quiet, the sun bright.

'How are you acting like nothing's happening' Draco breathed as I looked at him.

'Because one of us needs to be strong Draco. One of us needs to be the adult here.' I replied as he looked down at me.

'Mrs Malfoy, we are ready for you now?' the women doctor said as I nodded sitting into the wheelchair.

'Draco.' I said taking his hand as he looked at me before pecking my head and reassuring me.

'We should know tonight if this is going to work' she said as I nodded.

'It will work.' Draco said as I looked at him.

'I hope it does.' I replied placing a hand on my stomach where my two baby girls were growing. Just sadly one more than the other.

For the first 3 months of my pregnancy, the twins were healthy. But at my 14 week scan it was clear they were both measuring under. Twin A was about 2 weeks smaller than she should be whereas twin B was about 50% smaller than her twin. There was an 80% chance of losing twin B but coming to a muggle hospital, the consultant had an operation where my placenta would feed twin B just as much. I know I would deliver early. We found out just one week after Cassiopeia's 3rd birthday. And since then it's been hell. She didn't really know what was going on which she got angry because she was so excited but Draco and I weren't. We were in constant worry. Because twin A was also smaller.

I felt drowsy as I awoke from my surgery, as I felt Draco's hand on arm.

'Mrs Malfoy, how are you feeling?' the nurse asked as I opened my eyes feeling blinded by the light, my hand went to my stomach instantly. The nurse kept her head down as she took my blood pressure as I looked at her. Needing answers.

'I'll get the consultant' she said leaving the room as I turned to Draco. His face pale, just like 6th year.

'Draco?' I asked quietly as he looked down.

'They haven't told me anything' he said lightly holding tightly onto my hand as I nodded. I griped Draco's hand watching the women consultant walk in as I zoned out. Watching her lips move but nothing come into my ears as I dropped Draco's hand.

 _'_ _I regret that on this occasion Mrs Malfoy, we were just simply too late. Twin B's heartbeat was unable to be found. My team and I agree that she must have died between this morning's scan and the surgery. Twin A is perfectly healthy, the surgery is a success for her. I know it's a lot to take in but, we need to plan when your going to deliver them both. Most likely a month premature'_

 **18th January 2002**

Despite all the new building in the manor, the new walls, rooms, the same dark, empty feeling always managed to come flying back. I didn't want to feel this was, but I couldn't help but feel it. I was hid away in our room most of the time. I was happy and thrilled for Twin A. It gave me light but I can't forget about carrying my dead child. That frightened me the most. I don't know what I would be like if- I had lost both of them. It made things difficult, because now I felt like because of this, I don't want more children but I know, how important it is for Draco. He's been my rock, I know the men have to grieve too, but he's been amazing. He's been taking Cassiopeia out, but also helping me. We helped each other.

My family was amazing to, I was glad Ginny and Harry was so understanding.

'You have a good time Cassiopeia' I called walking down the steps of the manor in leggings and a hoodie holding onto my bump as she grinned up at me, wearing a white flower girls dress and pink bow.

I smiled as she ran over to me as I hugged her bending down and looking forward at Draco and Ronald.

'Why can't you come mummy?' she asked as I looked at her feeling like I could tear up. I couldn't believe I was missing my own sisters wedding.

'Because mummy, -

'Because mummy is sad?' she asked taking a step back as I looked at her feeling Ron move forward.

'Because mummy isn't having two babies anymore?' she asked as Ron knelt down to her.

'Come on Catty, mummy just isn't feeling too good' Ron said as she smiled at her uncle.

'Mummy will be here when you get back.' I called as Draco walked over to me.

'Give my love to Ginny and Harry. I know I should go-

'Relax. They understand. Try and get some sleep.' Draco said as I hugged him pecking his lips.

I really couldn't believe I was missing their wedding but, I did catch up on sleep and as the week followed to the 25th of January where through the muggle hospital I delivered my twins through cesarean.

 **26th January 2002**

Some people might think I was mad, but I had to. They put my newborn baby girl into a incubator. She was doing good and was allowed out tomorrow, she was only 4 weeks early. My other girl, they placed in a different room in a incubator. She was warm when I held her, measuring a 4 and half month old pregnancy. She was tiny, just about fitted in my hand but I couldn't love her any less. I held her close as she wore a pink bobble hat. Some of my family didn't want to see her, but mum, Narcissa, Draco, Ron, Ginny and more did.

'She's in heaven now. With uncle Fred' Cassiopeia said as she came through the door with George. I wasn't sure if she should see, but this was a sister she grew to love and she was good at understanding.

She walked over as I sat in my wheelchair bending her towards Cassi as she smiled at her sister. She was unsure but gently touched her hand.

'I love you' she called as I bit my lip trying not to cry as Cassi kissed her with a very light kiss.

'Goodbye Gemini' she called lightly as I smiled.

'Cassi chose it' I said as looking down at Gemini.

'It suites her perfectly' mum said holding onto Ron as I smiled.

'What's your other sisters name Cassi?' Draco asked as my family turned to little Cassi as she smiled.

'Pandora'

'Pandora and Gemini' she said as Narcissa smiled a tear trickling down her face.

The day was slow, we couldn't keep onto Gemini for too long so Draco went and got Pandora as we both dress them taking photos of the two of them and then one with Cassi. It was hard saying goodbye but in the hospital chapel, she was sent into heaven. It was a funeral of sorts, with close family.

I looked down at the new born baby in my arms, Pandora was beautiful with dark hair. I had a feeling she was going to be a complete different child to Cassi. With all the pain we went through these last few months, Pandora, Gemini and Cassi gave me light, they will always be out daughters. Dead or alive.

I thought motherhood with one child was hard, with another. Complete madness. I either had one baby screaming and Cassi alright or Cassi and Pandora crying. It was hard the first few months but we enjoyed it. Night times where I would have adorable chubby, sleepy Pandora on me fed and now sleeping as Dad and Cassi would join us on the sofa and dive into Cassie's disney collection.

For the first year, it was fun and slowly Pandora began to go into the toddler stage where Cassi was nearly turning 5 as Ginny and Harry came over one sunny April night. I knew something was up, they had been traveling around the world for a long honeymoon and to be told she was pregnant, I was thrilled. Ginny was beautiful before she was pregnant, she was glowing at Pandora's christening 4 months pregnant and totally in love with Harry. A lot changed in the first 18 months of Pandora's life, Hermione and Ron got engaged, George started dating Angelina Johnson, Percy starting dating a girl called Audrey and Bill and Fleur was thinking of another.

 **November 18th 2003**

I was proud to be asked to be Ginny's birthing partner alongside Harry. It was calm, relaxing and private. James's birth was nothing like mine, Ginny was mainly silent clinging onto the gas and air. Much like Fleurs birth, I was videoing. Ginny delivered James in the water bath, I cried as I watched Ginny cry looking down at her first born. It was truly emotional.

Ginny was pleased to see Cassi, Pandora and Victorie as the three joined her on her hospital bed. To think Pandora was turning 2 in less than 2 months made me sad.

'Mumma, why can't you have a baby?' Victorie said as she started crying as Fleur was quick to get her away from Ginny as she laughed as I smiled looking at Cassi as she gently touched James's head. Ginny was a brilliant aunt, as she let Cassi cuddle next to her. Pandora was unsure of James, she hadn't really seen any other newborn baby's.

'Are you and Victoria going to protect James?' Ginny asked Cassi as she nodded as Ginny helped support James in Cassi arms.

'I bet James is going to love that' Harry said as I grinned hugging him.

'James is going to love having Teddy around' Harry said as I looked at him.

'You mean Teddy's going to love having James around' Ginny said as Harry joined Ginny.

'Mummy?' Cassi asked as I turned my head to her with a nod.

'I want a brother? Why can't I have a brother?' she asked as I looked at her.

'Your daddy wants you to have a brother doesn't he?' Harry asked as Cassi nodded.

'Pan-Pan no' Cassi said pushing her sister's hand away as I walked over there.

'Cassiopeia don't push your sister' I said sternly as Pandora began to cry as I lifted her as Cassi looked worried. I was never one to shout at her,

'I didn't!' Cassi said as Ginny bit her lip with a smile at my 5 year old daughter.

'Cassi, I just saw you push her hard' I said as Cassi began to cry as Ginny took James as he was sleeping perfectly as Cassi began to scream as Pandora started to cry as I signed Ron coming in, thank Merlin.

'Hey Catty what's wrong. How's Pandy' he asked hugging Ginny.

'You can tell me' he whispered as Cassi stopped crying. Whispering something into Ron's ear.

'Say sorry to mummy' Ron said as Cassi nodded.

'Wron-wron-' Pandora clapped with a giggle as Ron took her into his arms. Her brown hair fluffy like Cassi.

'Mummy?' Cassi said as I nodded.

'I'm sorry for pushing Pandy- and lying' she said as I smiled.

'Good girl, now let's leave Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry and go and get some pancakes yeah?' I asked her as she grinned nodding. As the two of us left Pandora with Ron, and also mum and dad as Cassi and I hurried down to the stall outside where we got I smiled looking down at my baby girl as she grinned looking at the chocolate.

Did she really want another sister or brother?

As Pandora turned 2 and Cassi turned 6 I began thinking again. Thinking about another baby. I still thought about my Gemini everyday as we had her photo in our master bedroom but I wasn't sure because I know maybe it could be worse than last time. I wasn't sure. It was late August when I asked Draco, because on the 18th Hermione and Ron got married but also, as head bridesmaid Hermione told me that she thought she was pregnant so, the two of us found a test in my bathroom and she took it. Finding out she was 3+ weeks gone. She was happy and excited and told Ron as soon as she found out. I was so happy for the two of them, Ron bonded so well with Cassi and Pandora and Victorie and Teddy. He was going to be so good with his own child. So at the end of their wedding as we got into bed, Pandora out in her own room and Cassi I laid my head of Draco in my silk nightie. Our relationship the very same.

'Draco?' I asked as he looked down at me from his book.

'I put the bins round' he replied as I shook my head leaning up and cradling him.

'I've been thinking' I started as he nodded putting his book down and grabbing my thighs lightly as he sat up kissing down my neck.

'I know I said I wanted to wait but- I breathed as he flipped us over kissing me as I smiled pulling back.

'Draco, I'm ready if you're ready. If you want to see if this time, you get a boy. If something happens, we can get through it. Like we have.' I said as he stopped kissing my chest as he looked up at me.

'I want us to have a boy more than anything, I'm ready now. If you still want to' I said as he smiled lightly.

'If anything happens-

'We will get through it together. Always' I replied lightly placing my hands on his head as he nodded gently kissing my lips as I smiled.

'Always'

For the next 6 months was crazy for the Weasley and Malfoy family, Hermione annouce her pregnancy in September, Followed by Fleur and Bill's pregnancy announcement in October. George and Angelina engagement in November and January Ginny and Harry announcement in December. All of which gave Draco and I no time to tell anyone our news..

As of March 20th 2004 I was 5 months pregnant and finally able to tell everyone. This pregnancy I was only having one baby, and it was perfectly healthy. Like when I was pregnant with Cassi I was small, looking only about 3 months right now.

'What's the sex?' Narcissa asked as my family looked at my family of four sitting on one of the many sofas. I smiled,

'It's a boy!'

I'd never seeing Narcissa so happy as she came and hugged the four of us instantly.

'Granny, it's a boy. Boys are yucky' Cassi said she was nearly seven. I couldn't believe how quickly everything was going. Pandora was 2 and a half now.

I smiled as we celebrated Hermione's birthday, she was 8 months pregnant and huge, she was having a girl and looked so happy. Both her and Ron. I was so excited because it meant all these baby's were really going to fill Hogwarts up in there year.

I was 24 and my life was perfect, the shop was going as brilliant and I was having a boy. As months passed, the Burrow filled up with new born babies as Hermione and Ron came over with Rose Granger-Weasley born April 21st and Fleur and Bill bringing home Dominique born May 8th. Ginny and Albus welcomed Albus-Severus Potter into the world on the 8th of June as Draco and I welcomed Scorpius Malfoy into the world on July 8th 2004. I gave birth naturally with the only help of Draco and the midwife, It was a quick and painful labour just like Cassiopeia's. Narcissa cried as she came into the manor on the 10th of July as I walked down the stairs carrying my newborn baby boy. His hair pure blonde like Cassie's as I gave him right to Narcissa who looked down at her first grandson.

'Hey's beautiful' she said as I smiled Draco wrapping his arm around my waist as I smiled as Pandora wobbled in with the help of her nearly seven year old sister.

'Your father would be so proud' she said as I took Draco's hand reassuring him.

I felt like our family was complete as we celebrated birthdays, christmases and celebrations. As Scorpius grew he bonded well with Albus. A friendship similar to how his parents are. It was funny to see how Scorpius grew, unlike Cassi who's confident and Pandora who follows her sister. Scorpius was very different, he was very much a mummy's boy, as he got older he always wanted cuddles and was always shy to people. Something that irritated Draco. Scorpius was insecure when he began being teached with his cousins by mum and Narcissa. He found everything difficult, he couldn't socialize well with other children the rest did. Or really connect with Draco. He liked to read, he liked to go places with his uncles and go in his grampa's muggle car. I didn't care if he was different because he was my child, he was perfect in my eyes. I felt complete, I didn't feel the need to have anymore children. My siblings were pregnant but I didn't feel left out at all.

As our family grew as Fred and Angelina had their first born and Percy having twins, it was finally time for the Weasley and Malfoy family to send their first borns off to Hogwarts.

 **September 1st 2009**

'Your be fine Cassi' I said as my 11 year old daughter walked with her trunk. Her long straight blonde hair bright.

'I don't know anyone, Slytherin are full of bullies. Victorie isn't going to be with me. She's going to be with Gryffindor. Where I want to be' Cassiopeia said annoyed as my 7 year old Pandora walked along with her sister and I held onto my 5 year old son's hand.

'Hey, Slytherin isn't that bad' Draco said as she rolled her eyes.

'Your were in it. You started being bad-' Cassi said walking off to Teddy and Victorie as I bit my lip.

'Oh don't take it to heart Draco. She's not your little girl anymore' I said as Draco puffed his chest out in his jumper. His hair short and the same at 11 years ago.

'She likes Teddy's that's all she and Victorie talk about' Pandora said as I looked at my husband.

'She's annoyed because he's her cousin and he told her he likes Victorie' Pandora quickly said as I looked at Draco.

'At least she's smart for knowing not to go near him' I said as Draco looked at me.

'What?' I asked as I smirked.

'I mean, we're all kinda interbreed in the long run- somewhere up my family line I'm a Black- Neville's distant cousins' I said as Cassi came back.

'Plenty more fish in the sea Cassi' Pandora said as she Cassi got annoyed, well embarrassed.

'Stuff Teddy, you want to be looking at his friends' I said as she looked at me.

'You're meant to be the adult here' she said before I smiled, Draco shaking his head. I hugged Cassi as she and Victorie got onto the train. I started tearing up feeling my first child vanish insight as Fleur and Bill walked over with Harry and Ginny who brang Teddy.

Cassi was no child anymore, she was becoming a teenager.

'You know she might end up being Gryffindor' Ginny said as Pandora smirked next to me.

'Gryffindor? I think she'd much prefer Hufflepuff. She wouldn't have to share

Teddy then' Pandora replied as I raised my eyebrow as Ginny and Harry grew confused.

Pandora really did like to embarrass her older sister.

Time went on a Cassiopeia wrote to us weekly, it was early December as I looked at her latest letter, she had been sorted into Slytherin. Despite her stubbornness with the hat she was doing alright and was enjoying being there.

I dropped her letting walking upstairs into our bedroom and into the master bathroom looking at the sink as I looked down. A blue plus on the pregnancy stick. It was but it wasn't planned, we hadn't been 'safe' for about a 5 months now but I couldn't help but smile as I looked down. I was turning thirty next month, one more baby wouldn't do any harm.

As winter went and spring came Draco and I kept the pregnancy a secret because I was expecting twins. We wanted to be happy we really did but until my 5 months scan, we were constantly on edge. We told mum and Narcissa who came with us for scans but our children didn't know. Ginny was saying she was ready for another, so was Hermione and Ron. As we came into my third trimester it was safe to say that both babies were doing well.

'A girl, and a boy?' Scorpius said as we celebrated his 6 birthday as I was 8 months pregnant I nodded.

'You're going to have a little brother, aren't you excited Scorp' I said taking his plate as he looked at me.

'I don't know' he said as I smiled hugging him as Cassi came in with Pandora.

'He's a wimp. Probably worried he's going to be bullied' Pandora said as Cassi looked at her younger sister as I looked at Scorpius as he hurried off.

'Why are you so mean Pandora. You don't think about anyone but yourself!' Cassie argued as she went after her brother as Pandora stood there not giving a shit.

'What it's true' she said walking out as I looked at my 8 year old. So young but acting so old.

'I'll talk to her. She's always difficult' Draco said as I nodded. Pandora was, she was close with Cassi but was independent and a teaser.

As my last month of my pregnancy went as I gave birth on the **20th of August 2011** to a healthy baby boy called Wolf and baby girl Aurora, my children were excited and nervous to meet them.

'He's not going to bite Scorpius' Draco said as I pulled him onto the bed as he looked at his new siblings. Wolf with dark hair and Auror with Ginger.

'Her hairs like Uncle Rons and Rose' Scorpius said as I nodded.

Much to Draco's disappointment.

Cassi and Pandora came in, instantly holding one of them as Scorpius sat next to his mum as I watched down at him as he was still unsure. I felt complete as I looked around at my family. I was so happy as the twins and my other children grew. As we celebrated birthday and christmas the family kept getting bigger as Ron and Hermione welcomed Hugo, Fred and Angelina welcoming Fred and Roxanne.

'Did you have a good time Scorp?' I asked putting the dishes on as my 10 year old son came back from a holiday with Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily.

'It was so good mum.' he said as I smiled getting his washing as he sat down for tea as Draco walked in holding onto a 3 year old Wolf.

'Are you excited for Hogwarts?' Draco asked as Scorpius became unsure.

'I guess' he said as Draco looked at our son as he put Wolf on a play mat in the dining area. Scorpius and Draco were close but, it was difficult because Scorpius wanted a loving father but it was hard for Draco, because he grew up with no loving father figure. He was fine with the girls but, he needed Scorpius to be strong if he's going to carry on the Malfoy name and Scorpius wasn't. Just not yet.

'Albus is excited' I said looked at him as I began to feed Auror as Scorpius nodded.

'But Cassi will embarrass me, Albus will be in Gryffindor and Pandora is too busy with her friends' Scorpius said as I looked at Draco.

'Hey, Slytherin have lessons with Gryffindors still, what about Dom and Rose and Alex, he's most likely going to be Slytherin.' Draco said as I nodded. Alex being Pansy and Blaise only son.

Scorpius went quiet before shrugging and leaving the table as I looked at Draco.

'He will be fine. He just needs time' I said moving over to Draco and sitting on the table in front.

'He's mad at me. I know it' Draco breathed as I looked at Draco.

'He just finds everything difficult Draco. Give him time' I said as Draco looked down as I placed my hand on his shoulder standing up and kissing his head.

The summer ended fantastic as Scorpius was prepared for Hogwarts, and also began to connect with Draco more. Something they were both happy about.

 **1st September 2016 *Hints at some Cursed Child Format***

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with students as I smiled seeing my nieces and nephews all join us.

'Cass-

'I have to go mum, Brett is waiting' my 17 year old Cassiopeia said.

'Brett? Who's Brett Catty' Ron said coming to my side as I smirked as she parted her lips.

'Head boy, also her boyf-

'Mum!' she said annoyed as Draco's ears picked up.

'What?' Ron and Draco both said as I smiled taking Cassi's hand.

'You're so embarrassing' she said as Brett walked over as I smiled.

'Hi Mrs Malfoy' he said shaking my hand as I smiled.

'Come on' Cassi said as she hugged me quickly getting on the train with Brett as she glanced towards Victorie and now graduated Teddy. I made my way back seeing Rose confident, Albus and Scorpius worried.

'I hope i'm in Slytherin' Albus muttered to his father as even my eyes went a bit wide as Scorpius smiled to his best friend. Harry knelt down to his son as I joined Draco holding onto 5 year old Aurora as Pandora hugged us walking off.

'Out Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victorie*noticed I've spelled her name wrong all this time..* Out cousin! I asked Teddy what he was doing and he said he came to see her off and to go away. He was snogging her!' James said disgusted as I smiled.

'Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!'Lily said happily as I nodded.

'Teddy would really be part of our the family then!' Lilly said as Ginny smiled. Draco shaking his head, Teddy really liked to tease his cousin once removed or, idk….

'He already comes round for dinner about four times a week. Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?' Harry asked I chuckled.

'Yah, please dad. I don't mind sharing with Al. Teddy could have my room!' James began as I smiled.

'No' Harry said firmly as Albus's face sunk.

'You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished.' Harry breathed as I chuckled.

'Besides did you see when he did to Draco's face the one christmas. Teddy's payback and pranks are, raw' Harry said as I smiled as James, Albus laughed alongside my family.

'How long did it take to grow back your eyebrows' Lilly asked.

'Lilly he bleached them for about 4 months only to shave them off himself and then wait for them to grow' I breathed with a laugh as Draco smiled. As the two of us looked down at our god-child.

'I wonder where Teddy got that permanent marker though. You could never trust us with it' James as I bit my lip Ron's face looking down as he picked Auror up.

'Who know's. Now hurry, the trains about to leave' Ginny said as I smiled hugging Scorpius, Albus, James and Rose.

'Can you write, everyday?' Scorpius asked worried as James laughed at him.

'I wrote to you nearly everyday James' Ginny said sternly as Albus laughed at James.

I nodded.

' Both of us, you might not need it though' I asked as he nodded as I kissed his cheek.

'Bye Aurora, by Wolfie' he called as the twins hugged him before we watched our children get onto the Hogwarts express

'He will be alright' Draco said kissing my temple as I smiled leaning into him.

The year went quickly as everything did turn out alright, Scorpius was placed along side Albus in Slytherin. Cassi wrote to me talking about how Pandora was as weird as ever and Scorpius was settled in nicely. Cassi had turned into a very nice and respectfully young women, I couldn't be more proud. To think when I was her age, I was fighting the world. I know how mum and dad felt all that time ago. Scorpius was well into his third year as I was nearly turning the big 4-0. So I did what I thought was needed before, for all time sacks. I wanted a baby.

'Mum I don't want to know about your nipples. I'm nearly 21 I could have a child of my self' Cassi said down the phone in April 2020 as I smiled, her last year before graduation as a healer.

'Well, hey it's fine for me to have a child. I might even again in a few-

'Just stop. Look I need to go, I'll speak soon, I love you all' she said as she hung the phone as I smiled, walking down the stairs of the shop and 9 months pregnant. The shop still being a great success, I smiled. Sitting on a sofa. I hadn't heard from anyone all day which was strange as I stood up walking to the fire place and appearing outside Hermione's office.

'The minister of Magic isn't here Mrs Malfoy' The guard said as I nodded as he allowed me in still.

I sat in her chair looking over some dark magic cases and rubbing my feet. I was due any day now and everyone thought it was good to just leave me? I started filing my nails as I heard chatter fill the room.

'Right I'm requesting a port key to azkab-

'Hannah?' Hermione said as I turned jumping seeing, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Albus, Scorpius and-

'Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?' I said annoyed as Harry and Draco looked at each other as I noticed Harry look shaken up.

'No offence but if I was about to -

'No- not on the rug Hannah?' Hermione said as I felt the familiar jolt of pain shoot up my side and wet trickle down my leg.

My labours only decreased with time..

'Tell me- first' I said holding onto my stomach and letting out a breath as a women smiled as I shook noticing she was magically handcuffed.

'So, you were crushing on Voldemort's daughter. Nothing bad with that' I breathed as Albus smiled holding the new family addition, Nova Malfoy. A baby girl with brown hair. I delivered her within an hour with the help of Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco as Harry stayed with the boys outside. Very quick and easy.

I sat in my bed 4 hours later as The Potter and Weasley Family all came over.

'And she kissed him' Scorpius said as Albus looked up at his cousin instantly.

'On the cheek' he quickly reported.

'Your dad said you watch her kill someone' I said lightly as Albus looked down, he was having a hard time with Harry a bit like how Scorpius and Draco were. Albus wasn't into quidditch, wasn't like Harry or James. He was alone, with only Scorpius as company.

Albus nodded looking down at his new born baby cousin.

'During the war Albus, I saw people die everyday. I killed a few, but watching someone innocently die is completely different to killing the guilty. It sticks with you forever, which is why your father never forgets Cedric. We all don't' I whispered placing my pinky on his arm as the flashback filled my head. All three tasks and the moment cedric was killed and Harry's response. I pulled back filling my memories changing into 5th year as Albus looked at 20 years I had developed my powers hugely especially showing my memories with just a touch. Albus looked at me as Scorpius grinned.

'She never does that mate. Think yourself as lucky'

'It get's better. No matter how low you fill, you rise back up again' I replied as he handed me Nova as I looked up at the picture of Gemini with a smile.

'You're not left out Albus. You just find everything difficult. James has it easy. But at the end of the day, it was you who spotted Delphi, you knew deep down there was something about her and even though you nearly ruined humanity because of it. You all saved the day in the end' I replied as Ginny walked through my door with Lilly as I smiled giving Nova to her.

'I mean, I can't believe that's real though. Bellatrix was never pregnant- there was no child in the manor when I was there' I replied as Narcissa walked through the door with the help of Draco. She was slowly dyeing something Draco found hard to accept, never mind being able to tell the kids. I got up hugging her as she sat down holding her new granddaughter.

'Can't we all? You can't not not believe her because she could be Bella's daughter but, personally I highly doubt it' Narcissa said as she cuddled the small newborn as Scorpius sat next to me as I smiled at my 14 year son, who still enjoyed a cuddle with his mum. I looked at my family. I couldn't believe what has happened in the last 25 years from the war to have 6 kids. I was happy I couldn't have done it without Draco by my side.  
So as the years increased and we grew old, we had no more children but I was happy. My children were fantastic, Cassiopeia a healer, alongside Pandora. Scorpius following Albus with Harry. Wolf and Aurora following Ginny with quidditch and Nova, having an internship with fashion. The generation was changing for the better as Draco and I enjoyed our lives together. As we celebrated out 25th Wedding I couldn't be happier.

'I love you Draco' I smiled as we sat on the beach enjoying the last of out get away.  
'I love you to'  
'Always?'

 **'Always'**

The end


End file.
